La Ventana
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Sakura siempre quiso ver a Kakashi desenmascarado. Sin embargo, esto era demasiado... [Traducción autorizada de la historia 'The Window' de SilverShine]
1. La importancia de ser puntual

**¡Hola!** Muy bien, ¿Cómo están todos? Después de mi pequeñísimo hiatus (realmente muy pequeño), vengo con esta nueva historia que se centra en Kakashi y Sakura. La autora original es **SilverShine** conocidísima dentro del fandom angloparlante de Naruto (específicamente dentro del KakaSaku) y que, desgraciadamente, se ha pasado al lado del mal (y ya no escribirá más historias para los shippers que apoyamos a la pareja).

Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar con la historia:

 **Tengo permiso para realizar la traducción del fic** (así como del resto de las historias de SilverShine) y la idea es que a futuro le pase los comentarios.

Por favor, si tienen comentarios positivos (eso incluye críticas constructivas) serán bien recibidas. Si no apoyan a la pareja y quieren venir a dejar su mala leche, mejor guardenselo. Ya me pasó -con _A Pocket of Drabbles-_ que se encargaron de dejar comentarios de odio y es realmente desagradable. Vamos, que lo único que les pido es tolerancia hacia el gusto de los demás.

La historia se desarrolla con Sakura siendo mayor de edad, OBVIAMENTE.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **El fic es clasificación M** ( _Léase:_ situaciones adultas que pueden involucrar sexo, violencia, groserías, chistes con doble sentido y un largo etcétera. ) Es la única vez que pongo esto, así que si se meten a leer el fic ya saben que pueden esperarse. Como dice abajo la autora, no tiene esa clasificación para que se rían y pasen de largo de ella.

Yo no me pongo especial, sé que hay adolescentes underage que leen este tipo de fics (es normal y la curiosidad les gana a todos -?-) e incluso hay varios que escriben M con una soltura impresionante, así que si tienen la mente para leer y entender esto (y quieren hacerlo), sin temor alguno, que nadie los juzga xD

Pero repito: YA SABEN QUE SE VAN A ENCONTRAR.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** La siguiente historia contiene material poco apto para lectores jóvenes debido a las escenas de naturaleza sexual. Se solicita discreción. (En otras palabras, _por favor_ tomen en serio la categoría del fic. No le doy esta clasificación a mis fics sólo para que se rían).

* * *

 **La Ventana**

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _La importancia de ser puntual_**

* * *

Había sido decidido el día anterior que se encontrarían en el puente a las nueve en punto de la mañana antes de comenzar su misión rango A.

A las diez en punto, tres de los cuatro miembros del equipo llegaron de tres diferentes direcciones. El cuarto tenía paradero desconocido, pero eso era de esperarse. Su nombre era Hatake Kakashi, pero la mayoría de la gente simplemente le conocía como el Ninja que Copia. Sus compañeros de equipo sólo como "perezoso".

—Está retrasado de nuevo, sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Él _siempre_ está retrasado.

Pronto dieron las once y Kakashi seguía sin aparecer.

Sakura se inclinó contra la barandilla de madera del puente, observando los reflejos de las escasas nubes que cruzaban la superficie del río. Sasuke se aproximó a la barandilla a un lado de ella, dirigiendo el rostro al otro lado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Sakura calculaba que la paciencia de santo le duraría al menos otra hora antes de que explotara con la genuina frustración que estaba sintiendo. Entonces comenzaría a vociferar que estaban perdiendo precioso tiempo mientras esperaban por su líder cuando podrían estar puliendo sus habilidades como ninja.

Naruto, por el otro lado, no tenía reparo alguno en mostrar su impaciencia. —¿Dónde está? —Gimió, colgándose sobre la barandilla al otro lado de Sakura, golpeándola con los puños. —¡Nunca llega así de tarde!

Sakura suspiró, tan preocupada por la misión como para empezar a sentirse tan inquieta como Naruto. Honestamente estaba más irritada por su constante ir y venir y su inhabilidad para mantenerse quieto por más de dos minutos. —Probablemente se le olvidó de nuevo. —Sakura dijo como si fuera obvio, la barbilla sobre su palma. —Probablemente se quedó dormido leyendo su libro como la otra vez. Alguien debería ir a verlo.

Era una insinuación y no una muy sutil. Naruto repentinamente se quedó quieto mientras miraba a las oscuras sombras de las casas a lo largo de la orilla, aparentemente demasiado preocupado con sus pensamientos como para escucharla. Sasuke simplemente no se movió o hizo algún sonido, ignorándola por completo.

—Bien. —Dijo con un gruñido de molestia. —Iré yo.

—¡Gracias, Sakura-Chan! —Naruto se animó tan pronto como ella se separó del barandal y comenzó a caminar.

—Checa su departamento, Sakura. —Le dijo Sasuke.

 _¡Chicos!_ Eran ellos los que se habían impacientado cuando Kakashi no dio señales, pero preferían sentarse en el puente y no hacer nada a ir a buscarlo por ellos mismos. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco del disgusto, enojada con todo el género masculino. Especialmente con Kakashi por retrasar una simple misión de rango A. El hombre era un cabeza de chorlito.

El departamento de Kakashi estaba en uno de los distritos más viejos de Konoha, donde las casas estaban envejecidas y eran baratas y estaban parchadas con todo tipo de materiales horribles, lo que provocaba que se vieran como una manta hecha con retazos. Lo nuevo se juntaba con lo viejo en una extraña conglomeración de partes de repuesto, pero el efecto era pintoresco. Lucía bonito y acogedor. Todo estaba construido tan cerca y los techos uno encima de otro, con pequeños jardincillos rodeados con bambú –y si no había espacio para un jardín, entonces simplemente alineaban macetas en los portales. Todos parecían tener un gato en este lado de Konoha y podían ser vistos merodeando constantemente en el lugar o tumbados sobre el pórtico de alguien o en el alféizar de alguna ventana, asoleándose en las zonas donde caía la luz de entre los espacios que quedaban entre los techos de los edificios.

Kakashi no tenía un gato, al menos hasta donde sabía, y pese a su afinidad natural con los caninos, Sakura pensaba que podía llevarse bien con un felino. Se parecían mucho: perezosos, independientes, medio decentes y propensos a dormir todo el día si es que se les daba la oportunidad.

Sin sentir ninguna necesidad de apresurarse en favor de sus compañeros, Sakura se detuvo en la máquina vendedora al final de la calle de Kakashi. Presionó el código de una lata de chocolate caliente y se inclinó contra el panel de cristal para beber mientras buscaba el camino hacia el complejo de departamentos donde vivía Kakashi. Le había visitado algunas veces en el pasado, así que sabía cuál era su ventana. Estaba ligeramente oscurecida por tendederos y cableado, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta en esos momentos, significando entonces que probablemente él estaba en casa. El Sr. Ukki se mecía con gracia debido a la brisa.

—Increíble. —Murmuró para sí misma, tomando otro sorbo y cerrando los ojos. El cálido día y la noche sin dormir le habían dejado cansada y un poco irritable. No tenía duda alguna de que una vez que subiera, encontraría a Kakashi durmiendo en el sofá con un libro sobre su cara. Si era afortunada, podría atraparlo con la máscara abajo.

Pero no parecía ser su día. Lo supo desde el momento en que se había golpeado el codo con el marco de la puerta cuando salía de su departamento; sería un mal día. En cualquier caso, no estaba de humor para buscar un lado positivo hasta que tuviera una noche decente de descanso.

Terminándose la bebida, aplastó la lata y la arrojó en el cesto que estaba a un lado de la máquina y entonces comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo hacia el edificio de Kakashi. No se molestó en tocar el timbre. Había estado roto por al menos los últimos tres años y no se había molestado en tratar de arreglarlo. Si alguien quería verlo, tenían que subir por la escalera de incendios y golpear a su ventana.

Sakura ni se molestó en caminar los escalones. Simplemente se transportó como un verdadero ninja y dio un paso en la rejilla de metal que estaba frente a la ventana. Su mano tocó el marco y abrió la boca para llamarlo.

Su corazón se detuvo y su voz murió.

No necesitaba llamarlo porque de hecho estaba en frente de ella, su cama estaba posicionada directamente debajo de la ventana. Y no estaba solo. De rodillas frente a él con la cara presionada en la almohada estaba una mujer, gruñendo en alto cada vez que la cadera de Kakashi empujaba la suya. Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y muy _metidos_ en su actividad como para notar a Sakura, lo cual era una bendición, mientras Sakura pensaba que no podría moverse incluso si ellos alzaban la mirada y la veían.

Sakura no se atrevía a respirar. Sus ojos estaban pegados en Kakashi, en su plano y definido cuerpo –en su cadera que se flexionaba lánguidamente contra la mujer. Ella estaba prácticamente llorando, murmurando _'_ Oh Dios, oh _Dios'_ una y otra vez en su almohada y regresando los embistes a él; mientras ella era escandalosa, él era silencioso y mientras su figura era delgada y femenina, la de él era sólida y masculina. Era algo desconcertante, observar algo tan crudo e íntimo como esto, pero Sakura no podía negar que era fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi sólo tenía que alzar la cabeza para verla, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados en concentración y placer. De pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él no estaba usando la máscara. Su cara estaba expuesta ante su hambrienta mirada, y ella tomó nota de la nariz recta y pálida, de los labios carnosos que estaban separados ligeramente mientras su aliento venía en jadeos cortos.

Eventualmente, Sakura notó otra cosa. Ella _conocía_ a la mujer. Kimura Yoshi. La _Señora_ Kimura Yoshi –esposa de uno de los más renombrados miembros del clan Kimura. No era un poderoso clan, pero era bastante rico, no obstante. Todos sabían que el clan se casaba basándose más en las apariencias y en el dinero más que en el talento y las habilidades, y Kimura Yoshi no era la excepción a esa regla.

Sakura sabía que debía irse, pero ahora estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse. Simplemente tenía que pisar mal y toda la plataforma en la que estaba parada crujiría, alertando a Kakashi de su presencia. No importaba cuán ocupado pareciera, seguía siendo un ninja.

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad. Los resuellos de la mujer fueron aumentando y convirtiéndose en gritos fuertes mientras Kakashi dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la penetraba con más rapidez y más brusquedad que antes.

Era demasiado para que Sakura siguiera observando. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, su mano sujetándose del riel de metal detrás de ella. El aro de metal de su anillo golpeó contra el riel con un audible silbido.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron y la miraron directamente a la cara.

Sakura no podía moverse.

De pronto la mujer estaba gritando con más fuerza, retorciéndose y temblando y agarrando la almohada debajo de ella. Casi en el mismo instante los ojos de Kakashi se volvieron a cerrar y su boca se abrió siseando, regalándole otro vistazo de una sonrisa ligeramente canina. Su espalda se encorvó y terminó tendiéndose sobre la mujer, sus manos agarrando con tanta firmeza a su cadera que había marcas blancas en la piel mientras comenzaba a bombear con un ritmo roto.

Las sensaciones volvieron al cuerpo de Sakura en forma de una violenta fiebre alrededor de su cara y hombros, pero seguía sintiendo la fría humedad de la humillación y la conmoción. Kakashi le había visto verlo haciendo _eso…_

Era todo lo que necesitaba Sakura para correr a su casa, empacar sus cosas y mudarse a otro continente. Tal vez no era más que su absoluto desconcierto por lo que acababa de presenciar lo que la mantenía inclinada contra el ajado marco de madera de la puerta, su mente todavía atrapada en lo que parecía ser un disco roto que repetía lo que acaba de ver una y otra vez.

Se obligó a respirar, tratando de sacar las imágenes de su cabeza. No era que le disgustara. Si acaso, simplemente estaba confundida. Era extraño ver a Kakashi fuera de guardia y actuando de una manera no tan propia. En el pasado se había preguntado si el hombre poseía una vida sexual, pero a menudo llegaba a la conclusión de que era demasiado esfuerzo para tal perezoso, lento y apático hombre.

Pero incluso los gatos podían ser escuchados maullando con pasión durante la noche. No debería sorprenderle que Kakashi _realmente tenía_ una vida sexual. Era humano después de todo.

Incluso así, Sakura deseó no haber sido tan estúpida como para haberse asomado a la ventana del dormitorio de un hombre adulto, pensando que estaría durmiendo inocentemente en su sofá y sin siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que podía estarse jodiendo a una mujer en su cama. Sakura tal vez no era la que había sido atrapada desnuda y a la mitad de la agonía del orgasmo, pero tenía la sensación de que le había tocado la parte más embarazosa.

¿Por qué no dejaba su cabeza?

No importaba qué veía –los árboles, las casas, la gente caminando o el cielo tan azul- su mente seguía enfocada intensamente en lo que acababa de ver. Podía ver dos cuerpos moviéndose al unísono, escuchar los gemidos de una mujer más que feliz y el suave gruñido de su maestro mientras llegaba al límite. Algo en el fondo de su vientre tintineó de manera alarmante, haciendo que su cuerpo completo temblara con consciencia. Sakura se envolvió con sus propios brazos, intentando quitarse todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que tenía con pura fuerza física.

—Él va a matarme. —Murmuró en mortificación para nadie más que ella misma. Si él no la mataba por atraparle en el acto, ciertamente querría hablar sobre Kimura Yoshi. Hasta hace cinco minutos atrás, Sakura pensaba que era una mujer respetable y felizmente casada con uno de los hombres más ricos en la Aldea. Si Sakura dejaba escapar una palabra sobre ella haciéndolo _de perrito_ con el Ninja que copia, habría problemas. Por supuesto, Sakura no tenía intención de abrir la boca sobre los asuntos de otras personas, pero Kakashi podría no saber eso.

Sin embargo, el prospecto de huir de Konoha para evitar encararlo seguía siendo demasiado tentadora, si no es que un poco tonta. _Sabía_ que no podía huir y _sabía_ que tendría que encararlo en algún punto. Sería mejor si simplemente regresaba al puente y pretendía que nada había sucedido. Si él decía algo, ella simplemente le quitaría peso con una risa y una disculpa, diciendo que era su propia culpa por no golpear la puerta primero y pedir a toda la corte celestial que esto no dañara su relación.

Entumecida pese al cálido día, Sakura comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde había dejado a los chico. Seguía sin poder sacar la desnuda forma de Kakashi de su cabeza, pero eso era de esperarse, así que dejó de intentar suprimir las imágenes. Pero más importante, no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre lo muy feliz que la mujer Kimura había sonado.

Francamente no era justo. Sakura nunca había llegado a un punto con sus antiguos novios donde ella se sintiera con ganas de gritar '¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!'. Con certeza, tampoco con el actual. Lo más que había sentido era un '¿Eso es todo?'.

Una de dos: Kimura Yoshi era una mujer que se podía complacer con facilidad o, Hatake Kakashi sabía cómo complacer. Y por un breve y desconcertante momento Sakura se imaginó en el lugar de esa mujer, sintiendo cómo Kakashi la embestía con la justa velocidad y fuerza como para hacerla llorar de placer.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al puente hasta que la mano de Naruto se sacudió frente a su cara y ella le miró con culpabilidad, como si estuviera preocupada de que él hubiera leído sus pensamientos. —¿Holaaaa? ¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Estás ahí?

—Detente. —Empujó su mano, el estrés y el shock la habían vuelto precisa. —¿Qué?

—Pregunté si lo habías encontrado. —Naruto repitió con lentitud, mirándola con preocupación.

— _Seh_ \- No. Quiero decir, sí. —Sakura vaciló sin poder evitarlo, no estando segura de qué decir que no sonara sospechoso. Hasta ahora, no iba bien. —Quiero decir, lo encontré. Estaba en casa.

—Déjame adivinar. —Intervino Sasuke desde la misma posición en que ella le había dejado. —¿Se quedó temporalmente ciego cuando despertó en la mañana y decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse y esperar a que alguien fuera a ayudarle, pero su visión misteriosamente regresó momentos antes de que tú golpearas la puerta?

La suposición estaba probablemente basada en el hecho de la semana pasada en que Kakashi había dicho que 'una sordera momentánea' era la razón por la que no había escuchado la alarma de su despertador y por eso no había llegado a tiempo.

—S-sí. —Dijo Sakura, forzando una risa. —Algo así.

—Bueno, ¿Llegará?—Preguntó Naruto con lo que Sakura sintió una pobre elección de palabras.

—Debería. Creo. —Murmuró, inclinándose en la barandilla con un fuerte sonrojo.

—¿Debería? ¿Tú crees? —Repitió Sasuke. —¿Le dijiste que lo estábamos esperando o no?

Sakura perdió las palabras. Si le decía la verdad, que _no_ , que no le había dicho nada, entonces le preguntarían por qué ella se molestaba en cubrir la impuntualidad de su Sensei. Si ella decía que _sí_ , y Kakashi no se mostraba, sólo serviría para que eventualmente los chicos fueran a reclamarle a Kakashi no sólo por olvidar la misión sino también por pasar por alto el recordatorio de Sakura.

La mente de Sakura no estaba en su mejor momento como para poder manejar tan completo set de posibilidades para encontrar la respuesta menos incriminadora, así que casi sintió alivio cuando escuchó la voz de Kakashi.

—Yo.

Un alivio que casi le provocó que toda la sangre se le enfriara.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! —Ladró Naruto. —¿Dónde has estado?

—Bueno, venía para acá a las ocho y media pero se me cruzó una pequeña gatita hambrienta y pensé que sería mejor llevarla a casa y alimentarla. —Kakashi dijo de manera poco convincente.

—¡Mentiroso! —Naruto gritó, entonces le dirigió a Sakura una mirada de confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no había gritado en acusación con él.

Pero Sakura no podía llamar mentiroso a Kakashi… porque de hecho no pensaba que estuviera mintiendo –sólo hablando metafóricamente. Además, Sakura ni siquiera podía ver a su maestro, mucho menos hablarle o gritarle. Necesitaba al menos tres años de terapia intensiva antes de poder manejar eso de nuevo.

—Tan desconfiado. —Kakashi suspiró. —Bueno, ¿Vamos a realizar esta misión o qué? ¿Qué esperan?

Los chicos gruñeron por la injusticia de todo el evento y se adelantaron. Kakashi se movió con pereza detrás de ellos. Mientras él la pasaba, Sakura intentó verlo, segura de que su atención estaba puesta en el camino.

Pero no. Él le estaba viendo. Su corazón se detuvo por segunda ocasión ese día mientras su mirada le atrapaba por un breve instante. No parecía enojado, o apenado, ni siquiera divertido por su reacción. Sólo curioso. Sakura tragó con dificultad, sintiéndose más desnuda y expuesta de lo que él había estado antes. Entonces la mirada de Kakashi se movió y le estaba hablando por encima del hombro. —¿Te vienes?

 _Realmente_ mala elección de palabras, Sakura gimió mentalmente mientras se movía detrás de su equipo.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Me estoy dando de topes para encontrar frases que se ajusten sin que quede raro o vulgar… En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Yo sé, demasiado para una introducción, pero más o menos ya sabrán por dónde irá la historia si es que no la han leído en inglés.

Ah, no sé cada cuánto actualice porque me quedé en el cap 4 _*gruñido*_ pero supongo que a un ritmo de semana y media estará bien. Más o menos tardo 12 horas (repartidos en ¿5 días? ) en traducir los capítulos largos, pero saben que uno se satura y tiene que dejarlo.

¡ **Lizzie** , he cumplido! Bueno, no realmente, pero ya lo subí.

Muchas gracias si han leído hasta acá.


	2. Cuestión de gustos

**¡Hola!** Una nota rápida antes de empezar a leer el capítulo (y todo mi rollo que siempre incluyo dentro de las notas de traducción. Soy mexicana, así que probablemente mis modismos no se apliquen para todo el mundo. Esto lo digo porque abajo hace aparición la palabra 'fuck' que tiene MUCHAS maneras de traducirse. Espero que la que haya elegido no corte el mood de la escena jah...

Nos leemos abajo...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cuestión de gustos**

La humedad se iba incrementando cada que ellos se internaban más en las montañas. El bosque se hizo más grueso, el camino más estrecho y la neblina comenzaba a descender cuanto más alto subían. La aldea de Asahi –su destino- estaba escondida dentro de los valles, insolada y vulnerable. Mientras caminaban, Kakashi les explicaba la misión.

—Asahi es un pueblo con varias minas de oro. —Dijo, sobre el ambiente lleno del zumbido de las cigarras. —Son prósperos, pero carecen de protección adecuada. Recientemente han tenido problemas con un grupo de ninjas renegados que tienen el hábito de aparecer de vez en cuando, tomar lo que les plazca y desaparecer de nuevo. Han sido robados cinco veces y los ladrones parecen ser ninjas poderosos, así que no han encontrado una resistencia.

—¡Espera a que los encontremos! —Naruto gritó con confianza.

Kakashi le ignoró. —Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Hay dos caminos para entrar y salir de Asahi y los ladrones tienen que usar uno u otro para mover la carreta que llevan. Naruto y Sasuke cuidarán un camino, Sakura y yo el otro. Probablemente estemos fuera del alcance de la radio, así que si algo sucede, utilicen su jutsu más ruidoso y el otro equipo irá a auxiliarlos ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —Sasuke respondió monótonamente.

—¡Sip! —Naruto chirrió con alegría.

—…seguro.

Esa era su suerte. Incluso si el mundo terminara y la civilización se hundía en el caos, Naruto y Sasuke seguirían siendo emparejados. Seguro, eran el par más efectivo de la historia, pero Sakura _realmente_ había esperado que hoy pudiera ser emparejada con uno de ellos.

Ahora estaba atascada con Kakashi. El hombre cuyo orgasmo había atestiguado en esa precisa mañana.

 _Oh Dios…_

No importaba cuán lejos caminaran o cuán hermosas fueran las vistas que presenciaba mientras caminaban dentro de los valles, absolutamente nada había conseguido sacar esa imagen de su cabeza –muy posiblemente porque el objeto de su distracción estaba caminando frente suyo. Se encontró a sí misma haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría… como observar sus fuertes y amplios hombros y devorar su retaguardia. Sus pantalones dejaban un montón a la imaginación, pero la imaginación de Sakura tenía material muy preciso con el cual trabajar.

Entonces no solamente se había aventurado a admirar los atributos físicos de su maestro, también estaba preocupándose por su elección como pareja sexual. Kimura Yoshi ¡ _Kimura Yoshi_ por todos los cielos! Tenía que ser por lo menos diez años mayor que él y Sakura había tratado a su hijo de once años por un brazo roto el año pasado. Su esposo había llevado al niño al hospital, y por lo poco que Sakura había visto de él, parecía ser un agradable y jovial hombre que amaba locamente a su hijo. El hombre no merecía ser engañado. El chico tampoco lo merecía.

¿Qué estaba _haciendo_ Kakashi con esa mujer?

De acuerdo, obviamente sabía qué estaba _haciendo_ con esa mujer –un innecesario y gráfico detalle- pero la pregunta correcta era _¿Por qué?_ Habiéndole visto sin máscara, Kakashi le había impresionado por ser bastantemente atractivo. Pero incluso con la máscara, eso era demasiado obvio. Seguramente no tenía que esforzarse mucho para conseguirse a una mujer, ¿Por qué engancharse con una mujer casada y mayor?

Probablemente algún fetichismo perverso…

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Asahi, se dividieron en equipos como Sakura había estado temiendo y se movió junto con Kakashi a través de la aldea para encontrar el segundo camino. Sakura pretendió tomar un interés poco natural en la arquitectura del pueblo, simplemente para evitar hablar o mirar a Kakashi. Pero tristemente la única cosa interesante en Asahi era que todos los relojes parecían haberse detenido cincuenta años atrás y todo seguía igual que como entonces, especialmente en cuestión de vestimenta y estilos capilares.

—¿Todo está bien? —Kakashi le preguntó mientras pasaba por un grupo de tiendas abiertas.

—Mm-jum. —Sakura respondió con rapidez, con la voz demasiado alta.

—Parece que algo te está preocupando. —Comentó.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos en el camino que los estaba conduciendo a las afueras de la aldea. Con nada más que ver salvo árboles, se estaba quedando sin diversiones.

—Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —Reflexionó ausente. —O algo igual de horrible.

Ella casi gimió. —N-no, estoy bien.

Estaba esperando a que él lo dijera. Estaban fuera de la escucha de otras personas ahora e indudablemente este era el punto donde la confrontaría sobre lo que había visto y demandaría su discreción. Seguramente actuaba casual y apático, pero una vez que estuvieran solos…

Varios cientos de metros lejos en el camino y lejos de la aldea, Kakashi le ordenó detenerse. Sakura se preparó para la inevitable incomodidad.

—Aquí nos quedaremos. —Dijo, mirando alrededor. —Tomarás este lado del camino, yo el otro. Si ves o escuchas algo, alertame a través de la radio.

Entonces se giraron y caminaron.

Asombrada y confundida, Sakura simplemente pudo obedecer. Unos minutos más tarde se encontró a sí misma sentada en una zanja que olía a helechos, a un lado el bosque y del otro el camino. Cómo había llegado ahí… no podía recordarlo en el momento. Miró a través del camino de grava al punto donde Kakashi estaba en la orilla opuesta, inclinado contra un grueso árbol que le escondía de la vista de cualquiera que estuviera acercándose a la villa. Su libro estaba en su mano, pero estaba cerrado y colgado en sus dedos. Dada su mirada distante, estaba pensando sobre algo o escuchando intensamente. Sakura escuchaba también, pero todo lo que podía oír era la sirena de las cigarras en el bosque y los arbustos cerca de ella. Con tan ensordecedor coro, sería un milagro si ella podía escuchar a los ninjas acercarse.

Pero ¿Por qué Kakashi _no daba a notar_ lo que había sucedido en la mañana? Parecía que esta era su defensa –pretender que nada había sucedido y las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Sin embargo ¡Era como si el hombre ni siquiera tuviera la decencia de _parecer_ avergonzado!

De pronto, Kakashi giró la cabeza y encontró su mirada, sin parpadear siquiera. Un frío hormigueo corrió por la parte trasera del cuello de Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mirar hacia otro lado. A esa distancia, la máscara volvía su rostro todavía más difícil de leer que nunca, pero había algo irresistible en su penetrante mirada. Era como si silenciosamente la examinara… esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa. El ruido de los insectos parecía incrementarse alrededor de ella, casi de manera sofocante y con un volumen ensordecedor. Entre más le mirara, más parecía estar consciente de lo desconectada que estaba de lo demás.

Entonces su mano se levantó con lentitud para tocar su oreja. La radio crujió en la suya.

—¿Sakura? —Escuchó nombrarle a través del dispositivo.

—¿Sensei…? —Respondió y respiró.

—Hay una cigarra en tu cabeza.

—Gracias, Sensei. —Con calma quitó el gran insecto y lo arrojó –eso explicaba el ruido- y se volvió a acomodar en su zanja con la esperanza de que las orillas se cerraran y la enterraran viva. Únicamente su muerte podría salvarla de cualquier humillación a manos del insufrible hombre.

Manos que esa mañana habían estado clavadas sobre las caderas de una curvilínea y desnuda mujer.

Sería una larga, _larga_ misión…

* * *

Si Sakura había estado preocupada de que Kakashi podría arrinconarla en algún momento durante su misión para tener una pequeña charla sobre lo que había atestiguado en la mañana, entonces ella no debió estarlo. Kakashi, por la mayor parte del tiempo, le había ignorado. Pero entonces, ella también estaba dando lo mejor de sí para ignorarlo, así que era difícil decir si él le estaba evitando deliberadamente.

Los ninjas nunca se presentaron. Sakura pasó dos horas en aquella zanja, quitándose insectos que parecían atraídos a ella por su color de cabello e intentando quitar de su blanca falda algunas manchas de pasto y suciedad. Eventualmente se rindieron y le dijeron al líder de la aldea que regresarían la próxima vez que el oro estuviera a punto de ser evaluado –un tiempo vulnerable que los ladrones probablemente estaban esperando.

El Equipo Siete se movió a casa, realmente descontentos. Naruto estaba enojado por haber sido privado de acción, Sasuke por la falta de pago y de éxito y Sakura por el comportamiento tan confuso de Kakashi. Él, como siempre, parecía más o menos indiferente. Más allá de la curiosa mirada que le dirigió cuando dejaban Konoha, no había mostrado ni el más mínimo signo de que incluso recordaba esa mañana.

¿Tal vez él no le había visto? ¿Quizás estaba tan atrapado en sus actividades como para registrar su presencia, incluso cuando le estaba viendo directamente?

Pero Kakashi era un Jounin de elite. Era sumamente difícil atraparlo fuera de guardia cuando dormía, así que dudaba que la pasión pudiera nublar sus sentidos tanto.

El hombre era un enigma. Un enigma envuelto en misterio y decorado con una crujiente caparazón de excentricidad.

Para cuando llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, era casi de noche. El cielo seguía con su brillante azul, pero se había vuelto un tono más pálido. Naruto inmediatamente declaró que estaba hambriento y tras disculparse, se dirigió a Ichiraku. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, mencionó algo sobre tomar una ducha y una vez más Sakura estaba atorada con su maestro.

Sin duda alguna, ahora que no seguían en la misión y no tenían que preocuparse sobre mantener la guardia arriba, podría confrontarla.

—Tengo que llenar el reporte. —Kakashi dijo ociosamente, sin mirarla. —Te veo luego, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura tragó su intenso alivio. —Adiós. —Finalmente alzó los ojos al mismo tiempo en que él bajaba la mirada. Un oscuro ojo se arrugó en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—Bye-bye. —Dijo, alejándose.

Confusa y perturbada, Sakura comenzó a dirigirse a su hogar. No fue hasta que miró a su reloj para checar la hora que se dio cuenta de que su misión había durado más de lo que planeaba y ahora estaba retrasada para comer con su eterna rival.

Llegó a la casa de té Ichigo, casi sin aliento y aún cubierta con manchas de pasto. Comparada con Ino, quien estaba sentada en la terraza bajo una sombrilla roja con sus impecables ropas y perfecto cabello, ella probablemente se vería como un troglodita.

—¡Frentona! —Ino le saludó con la mano. —Siempre traes contigo los olores más interesantes…

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la silla opuesta a Ino, medio colapsando sobre la mesa. —No creerás el día que he tenido… —Se quejó con un gemido.

—¿Mala misión?

—No, la misión estaba bien.

—Oh, genial, ¿No es la patética excusa que tienes de novio, o sí? ¿Te dije dónde puedes tirarlo, no?

—No, no es Ikki. —Sakura dijo, su ceño fruncido. —Es Kakashi-Sensei.

—¿Kakashi-Sensei? —Repitió Ino, haciendo más pronunciado su labio inferior en un gesto de confusión. —¿Qué hizo _él?_

Sakura se recostó en su asiento con un suspiro, mirando a la sombrilla roja sobre su cabeza. Se agitaba en la suave brisa, levantándose y bajando en sincronización con su respiración. —Lo vi con una mujer esta mañana.

—¿Oh? —Ino sonó medio interesada. —Supongo que eso es… sorprendente. Pensé que era el típico solterón, ¿Esa es de verdad la razón por la que luces como si te hubieran arrastrado de espaldas a través de un seto?

—No, quiero decir que _lo vi con una mujer._ —Sakura remarcó. —Estaba más atrasado de lo normal, así que fui a su departamento y no toqué la puerta y los vi juntos y-

Ino soltó una risita. —¡Oh, Dios! ¿Sakura-Chan tuvo una vista completa de su viejo Sensei? —Entonces prontamente rompió a carcajearse. —Oh-espera-¿Quién era ella?

—… No la conozco. —Sakura mintió. Decirle a Ino sobre este escándalo era garantizar que todos estarían hablando sobre ello en la hora del desayuno. Ya era demasiado arriesgado contarle esto.

—Qué pena… —Dijo Ino, secándose las lágrimas de alegría. —Debe ser una chica afortunada.

Sakura la miró por la esquina del ojo. —¿Por qué?

Ino estaba llamando a la camarera. —Sí, quiero un melocotón melba, gracias. Como sea, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, ¿Kakashi-Sensei tiene el sharingan, no? Estaba hablando con Shikamaru el otro día sobre Sasuke y me estaba explicando todas las cosas que el sharingan puede hacer. Él dice que el sharingan sirve primordialmente como un 'dispositivo' de hipnotismo y, mientras el hipnotismo normalmente depende de la complacencia de la persona que está siendo hipnotizada, el sharingan puede forzar el control en alguien como el genjutsu.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Ya sé eso, Cerda.

—No he terminado, Frentona. —Ino contestó. —Como sea, estaba diciendo que el sharingan puede infligir emociones instantáneas y sentimientos en la victima. Como miedo e ira o alegría y tristeza. Así que, teóricamente… ¿No podría provocarle a alguien un orgasmo espontaneo?

Esa era la _magia_ de Ino. En sesenta segundos luego de comenzar una conversación, ella podría dirigirla hacia el tópico del sexo y/o los orgasmos. Sakura le dio una mirada incrédula. —Por favor. —Murmuró con la cabeza puesta en su palma.

—No, piensa sobre ello. —Ino sonrió maliciosamente. —Sai dice que Sasuke simplemente tuvo que verlo y de pronto estaba en el suelo agitado con miedo y sin razón aparente. Así que ¿No es lógico pensar que el sharingan puede hacer lo mismo pero en el extremo opuesto del espectro? ¿Y hacer que la gente caiga al piso y comience a sacudirse por _otra_ razón?

—Desperdicias mucho tiempo pensando en esas cosas. —Sakura dijo categóricamente, aunque tenía que admitir que ahora estaba un poquito intrigada.

—Apuesto a que si Sasuke puede, Kakashi-Sensei también. —Ino dijo, pasando los dedos por su larga cola de caballo. —Y sabes, eso es lo que necesitas. Alguien que pueda darte orgasmos espontáneos.

—¿Qué? —Sakura gritó, enderezándose en su asiento.

—Dios sabe que el perdedor de tu novio no lo está haciendo. —Ino murmuró, dándole a Sakura una mirada mordaz. —¿Ya lo botaste?

Sakura retrocedió ligeramente. —Bueno, pensé que quizá debía darle otra oportunidad-

—¿Para qué? ¿Probar lo imbécil que es? —Ino golpeó con las palmas la mesa, irritada. —Vamos, Sakura. Eres tonta, pero no eres _así_ de tonta, ¡Ikki es un perdedor!

—¡Es un capitán ANBU! —Sakura gritó en defensa.

—Seguro, pero eso no niega el hecho de que bebe demasiado y no puede _mantenerlo_ lo suficiente como para satisfacer a alguien más aparte de sí mismo. —Dijo Ino, dándole una mirada de disgusto. —En serio, Sakura. Sé que no lo mantienes contigo por su chispeante personalidad y, por lo que me has dicho, él sólo seguirá cometiendo crímenes contra el romance en la cama y debería ser colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado.

—No es así de malo. —Dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño hacia la mesa. —Simplemente le gusta el sake, eso es todo.

—De la misma forma en que a Naruto le gusta el ramen. —Apuntó Ino. —Tuve un tío como él, sabes.

Sakura había escuchado esa historia antes. —Lo sé. —Masculló.

—¿Y sabes qué le sucedió a él? —Ino continuó.

—Murió. —Sakura respondió de mala gana como un niño que ha escuchado la misma cantaleta por cientos de veces.

—Bebió demasiado y se ahogó con su propio vómito con nadie al lado para ayudarlo porque nadie podía estar mucho tiempo junto al idiota borracho. —Ino finalizó con un asentimiento. —Eso le va a suceder a Ikki, enmarca mis palabras. Y Dios, eres lo suficientemente tonta como para creerte que no puedes encontrar a nadie mejor, ¿No es cierto? Demonios, te hubiera dejado a Sasuke para ti sola de saber que bajarías tan drásticamente los estándares.

—No quiero a Sasuke. —Sakura gruñó. Dolía incluso pensar en él algunas veces. Amar a alguien a quien le importaba tan poco dolía más que amar a un estúpido borracho. Sakura se había dado cuenta de eso el día que le había profesado su amor a Sasuke por última vez. Él le había rechazado en un segundo, creándole tal dolor en el pecho que finalmente había entendido por qué la gente le decía 'corazón roto'. Sakura no creía que volvería a soportar ese dolor en otra ocasión y desde ese día decidió aceptar de buena gana a cualquiera y dejar de perseguir a los chicos por completo.

De esa manera fue que terminó envuelta con todos los hombres con los que había salido hasta la fecha. Ellos se acercaron a ella en los bares o en el trabajo y le pidieron salir. Incluso aunque fueran extraños, ella a menudo decía que sí y si las cosas iban bien, Sakura decidía seguir adelante.

Pero ninguno de ellos se había esforzado en que funcionara. E Ikki parecía ser la última persona en la larga fila que Ino había bautizado como 'fila de perdedores'.

—Tienes un pésimo gusto en hombres. —Ino le dijo de manera franca mientras su postre llegaba. —Necesitas elegir mejor.

—No… ellos son sólo del tipo que atraigo. —Sakura explicó pacientemente.

—Basura. —Ino concluyó. —Sólo estás tomando a todos las escorias que piensan que las chicas de cabello rosa son basura como ellos. Apuesto a que ni uno solo de ellos te pudo dar un orgasmo.

Sakura se sonrojó con fiereza. —Por supuesto que sí. —Otra mentira. —De cualquier forma, los novios no son tan importantes. No duran y no estoy buscando sentar cabeza tampoco, así que, ¿A quién le importa cómo son?

Ino resolló. —Claramente te has olvidado del punto aquí, Frentona. —Dijo. —Los novios son geniales… son como mejores amigos que no tienes que compartir y, una vez que descubras sexo medio decente, te darás cuenta de lo que te habías estado perdiendo.

—Eso es porque todo lo que sabes sobre el amor y hombres viene de esas tontas novelas románticas. —Sakura explotó. —¡Eso no es realista! ¡En la vida real, el sexo no es perfecto y los hombres son estúpidos y todos los buenos ya fueron tomados por todas las chicas bonitas!

Ino le dio una mirada de pena. —Sakura. —Dijo inusualmente seria. —No quiero que termines como mi tía, ¿Sí?

—¿Tu tía? —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—La que se casó con mi tío el borracho. —Ino dio un triste suspiro. —Solía ser una gran kunoichi. Entonces quedó atascada con tres mocosos y viuda, ahora está gorda y es una vieja que está drogada todo el tiempo para no terminar con depresión.

Ouch.

—Sí, pero no estoy buscando asentarme y casarme con Ikki, ¿O sí? —Sakura razonó.

La expresión de Ino permaneció escéptica. —Tampoco mi tía, pero mira cómo terminó.

Esta conversación estaba dejando a Sakura con mal sabor de boca y un nudo en el estómago. Pero siempre la mayoría de las conversaciones con Ino iban por el mismo camino, con ella aleccionando a Sakura sobre 'tomarse más en serio' y 'encontrar a un mejor tipo'.

—Apunta alto. —Ino declaró de pronto. —Como la misteriosa mujer de Kakashi-Sensei. O has lo que yo hago para ver si puedes meterte en alguno de los clanes buenos. Comienza con el Clan Dotou y dirígete hacia el Hyuuga.

Ino era un poquito interesada, tenía que decirlo, pero a Sakura realmente no le importaba. Ino solamente tenía altos estándares y planeaba casarse con el hombre con la mejor economía y los mejores genes en que pudiera tener en sus manos. Sakura sentía que era poco irreal y que Ino terminaría con un hombre normal con decentes habilidades para proveer y una conexión modesta con algún clan.

¿Pero con quién podría terminar Sakura? Lo mejor que había conseguido era a un borracho idiota y a un puñado de chicos guapos para carteles sobre drogas para la disfunción eréctil.

No sentía todavía la necesidad de encontrar un novio serio. E Ikki no era _así_ de malo de cualquier forma…

Sin embargo…

Se encontró a sí misma pensando en lo que había visto esa mañana y ardiendo internamente con una envidia silenciosa. Simplemente no era justo que Kimura Yoshi estuviera casada con alguien de uno de los más ricos clanes _y_ mantuviera una aventura con su maestro y líder de equipo. Kakashi claramente era un buen amante –y fuera de la liga de Sakura en cualquier caso.

Hasta el día en que Sasuke cambiara de opinión y se arrodillara por ella, Sakura no creía que tuviera tanta suerte en el amor.

Una suave brisa pasó por el área donde Ino y ella estaban sentadas, haciendo que la sombrilla roja arriba de ellas se inflara ligeramente. Sakura observó, exhalando al mismo tiempo en que la sombrilla tomó su forma previa. —¿Y si soy yo? —Le dijo a Ino de manera ausente. —Quizá soy yo la que no es muy buena en el sexo…

—Puede ser una posibilidad. —Ino dijo secamente. —No me extrañaría de ti –no eres muy buena en muchas otras cosas.

—Encantadora.

Ino se le quedó viendo por un momento antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y poner una mano sobre el brazo de Sakura. —Si él llega a casa borracho esta noche, tienes que botarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Créelo o no, pero Ikki no _siempre_ está borracho.

—Está bien. Si él no está borracho esta noche, entonces olvida mi consejo. —Ino dijo abruptamente. —Pero si lo está… sólo recuerda que siempre puedes tener algo mejor. Demonios, hasta Akamaru podría ser mejor hombre que Ikki.

Sakura agitó la cabeza. —Estás equivocada. Ya lo verás.

— _Ya veremos._

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—Bien entonces.

—De acuerdo.

—…

—¿Quieres algo de mi melba?

—Ohh, sí, por favor.

* * *

Sinceramente,Sakura estaba un poco ansiosa esa noche mientras se acurrucaba en el kotatsu en su departamento, calentándose los pies con la manta eléctrica. Su programa favorito estaba al aire, ayudándola a alejar de su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Ino, pero era algo que ella siempre le decía y se había vuelto una preocupación siempre presente en su mente. Incluso mientras se reía de las tontas bromas en la pantalla, no podía evitar sentirlo difícil. Esperaba que Ikki no la visitara esa noche, entonces ella no tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que Ino tenía razón y que Ikki _era_ un perdedor.

Pero en el momento en que escuchó la llave en el cerrojo, Sakura sabía que la suerte estaba echada. Ella alzó la mirada con una sonrisa vaga mientras su novio entraba a la habitación, quitándose la máscara ANBU y los zapatos y colocándolos en el mueble empotrado en la pared.

—Hey. —Le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hey. —Respondió a cambio.

Él se arrodilló cerca de la mesa para besarle cerca de la boca. —¿Cómo está mi chica favorita?

La pestilencia de sangre y sake la sobrecogieron. Tallándose la cara, le dio un codazo, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ambos. —Ikki, apestas.

—Fue una misión dura. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Casi muero hoy.

Sakura casi moría ayer, pero no pensaba que valiera la pena mencionarlo. —¿Involucraba por casualidad ahogarte con tu propio vómito? —Preguntó suavemente, sabiendo que él no entendería.

—Kunai, justo aquí entre mis ojos. —Dijo, apuntando al mismo sitio en caso de que le quedara una duda sobre lo que significaba 'entre mis ojos'. —Si no me hubiera agachado a tiempo, estaría hablándote desde el otro lado.

—Qué bonito. —Dijo ausente, volviendo a la TV. El plot del show realmente tenía un ritmo rápido. Si dejaba que Ikki la distrajera por mucho tiempo se perdería de algo importante.

—¿Y sabes en qué estaba pensando cuando ese kunai venía hacia mí? —Ikki preguntó, abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿Mm? —Fingió interés.

—Estaba pensando en cuánto echaría de menos a las gemelas. —Él besó su cuello mientras el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura se empeñaba en acariciar su pecho a través de la blusa.

— _Ikki._ —Suspiró, pero sólo trató a medias de inclinarse lejos de él.

—Sakura. —Gruñó.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame cogerte.

Sakura dio un suspiro de paciencia vacilante. —¿Ahora? —Preguntó, con un tono reluctante le estaba insinuando que no era un buen momento. —Está mi programa favorito

—¿Prefieres ver un tonto programa a hacer el amor con tu novio? —Preguntó.

— _Seh-_ No, por supuesto que no. Pero… —Estaba buscando una buena excusa. —¿Ikki, puedes ducharte primero?

—Pero tengo ganas _ahora._

—Pero estoy cansada y no me siento muy bien.

—Te haré sentir mejor.

Estaba tentada a apostar que Kakashi nunca había tenido ningún problema tratando de convencer a una mujer para acostarse con él. Probablemente sólo tenía que mover los dedos y decir 'ven a la cama conmigo' y toda mujer en un radio de 3 kilómetros estaría formando una fila sólo para hacerlo. Especialmente si ellas hubieran visto lo que Sakura había atestiguado esa mañana.

Ikki era persistente, besando su garganta y abriendo el cuello de su blusa para besarle más abajo. Sakura hizo una mueca, sabiendo exactamente a dónde conduciría eso y preguntándose cuál sería el punto.

 _Quizá_ , pensó. _Quizás_ esta ocasión él la sorprendería y le daría algo que compensaría la experiencia. El sentido común le decía que sólo era un pensamiento _codicioso_ , pero el lado más suave de ella estaba vacilando y dándole el beneficio de la duda.

—De acuerdo. —Masculló.

Él la empujó sobre su espalda y la besó con fuerza. Su aliento hedía a sake y su cuerpo emanaba el olor de la sangre de otras personas, lo que no era un afrodisiaco inmediato, se dio cuenta, pero Sakura casi podía ignorarlo. Era un poco molesto que él ni siquiera se molestara en remover alguna de sus prendas de manera apropiada. Simplemente le jaló las pantaletas hasta las rodillas, abrió el frente de su pantalón con prisa y cuando entró en ella estuvo muy lejos de ser placentero, ni siquiera cómodo.

Ella trató de hacer que bajara la velocidad, trató de hacer que él le diera la oportunidad de acoplarse, pero estaba cegado o no le importaba. Entraba en ella con una fiebre egoísta, gruñendo sobre ella en lo que sería una de las menos excitantes demostraciones que Sakura había visto.

—¿Te gusta eso, huh, bebé? —Jadeó. —Te gusta duro.

—Oh, uh, sí. —Respondió por educación. —Uh, cariño.

Era como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas en un lado donde decididamente no tenía. Se movió incómoda y dio un par de gemidos experimentales, tratando de ponerse en el tono, pero parecía algo lejos de su poder. Ella miró por encima de su hombro al equipo de televisión, esperando poder ver si _Daisuke_ se daba cuenta al fin de que _Yumi_ tenía un amorío con su hermano, pero el dialogo estaba siendo opacado por los ruidos que estaba haciendo Ikki en su oído.

Con un suspiro, Sakura dejó caer la cabeza en la alfombra para contemplar el techo y esperar a que Ikki terminara ¿Tal vez sí era _ella_ el problema? Parecía extraño que todos sus anteriores novios conseguían pasarlo bien y sólo era _ella_ que la que no disfrutaba del sexo. Deseaba que pudiera ser más responsiva… como Kimura Yoshi, que había alcanzado el clímax _antes_ que Kakashi.

Ella recordaba la mirada en su rostro cuando había alcanzado ese alivio. Un gesto de placer que no estaba tan alejado del que hacía cuando ocasionalmente era alcanzado en el costado por un kunai. Ella había visto esa pérdida de control que había poseído su cuerpo mientras se ponía salvaje con esa mujer y por alguna extraña razón le excitaba. Un hilo de deseo se asentó en lo bajo de su vientre, haciendo que su aliento faltara con genuino placer por primera vez desde… bueno, desde siempre.

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura trató de imaginar que era Kakashi quien estaba sobre ella. Había un montón de temas psicológicos con el hecho de proyectar la imagen de un maestro sobre un amante, pero justo ahora a Sakura no le importaba. Se preocuparía por el significado de todo eso después, cuando terminara, pero hasta entonces era la única cosa que tenía el potencial para convertir esto en una experiencia placentera.

Sakura se movió con renovado ritmo, sintiendo por completo mientras el anzuelo le atrapaba y la llevaba lejos. —Sí. —Jadeó, moviendo sus manos a través del cabello recortado que era casi tan largo como para poder confundirlo con el de Kakashi si mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella movió las caderas en sincronía con las de él, sintiendo que el final que siempre le había eludido estaba a la vista. —Justo así. —Suspiró.

—¿Qué, justo así qué? —Ikki repitió con incomodidad, claramente sin entender.

Sakura deslizó una mano sobre su boca. —Shhh. —Le hizo callar. El sonido de su voz estaba tratando de arruinar su fantasía, su voz no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser tan profunda y suave como la de Kakashi.

Esto podría funcionar, pensó con estupor, sintiendo el placer subir en espiral y su respiración más superficial. Por primera vez en su vida parecía que de hecho-

Ikki se puso rígido sobre ella con un gruñido roto y sintió que su respiración se detenía mientras se corría dentro de su cuerpo. Se había acabado con un parpadeo y antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo para registrarlo, Ikki se había levantado e iba a tropezones hacia el baño con ese tono verde en la cara que decía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

El placer que Sakura había estado cultivado con cuidado se disipó como etanol sobre un plato caliente, se había desvanecido y dejado estupefacta sobre el piso de su departamento. Perpleja miró a la televisión y vio los créditos pasar. Se había perdido el final. Extrañamente, eso le había molestado más que lo que acaba de pasar.

—Típico. —Ella murmuró para sí misma, sentándose para colocarse bien las pantaletas.

Las arcadas que resonaban del baño hicieron a Sakura gesticular. —Si haces un desastre, limpiarás tú. —Gritó, corriendo los dedos a través de su desarreglado cabello.

Pero mientras ella hacía eso, un flash de movimiento desde la ventana capturó su vista. Echó un vistazo y vio un destello blanco deslizarse desde el techo del complejo de departamentos vecino. Sakura frunció el ceño. Uno de sus vecinos tenía un gato calicó. ¿Tal vez estaba de humor para una cacería nocturna?

¿Pero cómo había llegado al techo…?

La palanca del excusado sonó en el baño, sacándola de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera hundirse todavía más en ellos. Usualmente esa era el único tipo de limpieza que Ikki hacía por sí mismo y sólo si estaba de ánimos. Realmente, Ino estaba en lo correcto. Era un completo patán la mitad del tiempo y la única razón por la que había accedido a salir con él fue por una broma que le contó sobre tres comadrejas y una bola para hámster. Ella no había entrado en la relación para bajar la adrenalina restante de sus misiones, tampoco para limpiar el desastre que dejaba en _su_ baño luego de beber tanto.

Se tenía que ir. Era el momento para la 'charla'.

Después de unos minutos Ikki apareció en la puerta del baño, parecía algo pálido y sudoroso, pero eso no era nada inusual. Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero él le ganó. —Sakura. —Dijo seriamente, mirando al suelo. —Debemos hablar.

—Es gracioso, quería hablar contigo. —Ella dijo, sintiendo los finos cabellos que de su nuca. —Verás, yo-

—Creo que necesitamos ver a otras personas.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Muy bien, esto fue más un capítulo de transición que otra cosa, principalmente para conocer ahora los problemas de Sakura, que serán MUY importantes para esta historia -obviamente. En el siguiente habrá más interacción con Kakashi, después de todo, tiene que haber una confrontación, ¿No es cierto?

Muchas gracias por las alertas y los comentarios *O* ¡En serio, espero que les guste esta historia!

 **VyB:** No eres la única que esperaba que tardara más, pero me moría de ganas de subir ya la traducción. De hecho, se me está siendo muy difícil tener que esperarme para subir los capítulos que ya tengo traducidos -aunque debo ser más lenta porque me quedé en el principio del sexto-. Sé que el comienzo es como muy OoC, pero bueno, ya sabemos que uno de los headcanons de Kakashi es que es demasiado bueno en la cama, así que alguien tenía que explotarlo jajaja

 **Delilahhatake:** ¡Oh! No me des las gracias, espero que mi traducción esté a la altura porque la historia es muy buena. Y más porque la estás releyendo jaja Espero poder leer en adelante tus comentarios :)

Y es todo, seguro me entra la loquera y subo el próximo martes o lunes el nuevo. La verdad me entra un poco la presión y siento que si les dejo más tiempo se olvida uno de lo que pasó (o mezcla el comportamiento de los personajes porque no todos los caracterizan igual en los fics). Aunque creo que una semana es tiempo bueno ya veremos, necesito ponerme a traducir los restantes y sobre eso decidiré.

Espero con gusto sus comentarios y opiniones.


	3. Sobre el viejo columpio

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Sobre el viejo columpio**

Kakashi se pudo haber reído si la situación no hubiera sido tan trágica. La chica estaba _viendo la televisión,_ ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué tipo de ejemplar masculino (que se respetara a sí mismo), se llamaría 'hombre' sabiendo que su chica disfrutaba más viendo novelas cursis que teniendo sexo?

No era frecuente que Kakashi dijera que prefería observar a una chica reírse por los chistes malos de la televisión en lugar de verla haciéndolo con un hombre. Hasta que su novio había entrado, ella había estado relajada y totalmente despreocupada con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio de manera inofensiva. Pero desde el momento en que él había comenzado a besarla, no sonrió ni siquiera una vez.

Era como observar a dos animales. La hembra con una cara de paciente sufrimiento y el macho penetrando con sólo una meta primitiva en mente. Kakashi suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. El chico no sabía nada. Egoísta. Y en el momento en que Sakura había comenzado a mostrar la mínima señal de disfrute, había sido incapaz de controlarse.

En ese punto Kakashi supo que sólo había estado perdiendo el tiempo, así que se fue. Había estado eludiendo el comenzar con los reportes por tiempo suficiente y realmente tenía que moverse antes de que el archivo cerrara a la media noche.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sentado en la taberna Bluebell con un reporte sin terminar tendido frente a él en la barra. Pero parecía que entre más lo veía, _menos_ completo estaba. Y en lugar de ponerse a trabajar como cualquier buen ninja haría, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en una jovencita de cabello rosa.

Sakura había estado huyendo de él todo el día, como un perro que estaba asustado de su amo, pero que seguía obligado a obedecer. Cada vez que la veía, podría jurar que retrocedía, como si estuviera esperando el momento en que le iba a golpear la nariz con un periódico. Parecía un poquito retraída.

Sin embargo, Sakura no era una chica callada de ninguna forma, aunque, de vez en cuando, tenía el hábito de actuar esquiva y distanciarse de la gente a su alrededor hasta el punto en que él a veces tenía que repetirle las órdenes para asegurarse de que le hubiera escuchado. Usualmente era señal de que estaba deprimida. La mayoría de veces, tenía la sensación de que eran _esos días del mes._

Pero ese día sentía que sabía porqué ella estaba tan tímida. Bueno, al menos tenía relativa seguridad, porque era enteramente posible que él hubiera imaginado a Sakura de pie en su ventana gracias a la temperatura del momento. Dios sabía por qué había ocurrido, pero incluso Kakashi no podía entender la mitad de los pensamientos e imágenes que cruzaban su cerebro cada día.

—¿Algo de beber, Kakashi-San?

Kakashi rompió su ensimismamiento y alzó los ojos a la camarera de pie frente a él. —No gracias, Ayame-Chan. —Respondió. —No estoy del todo sediento.

La joven frunció el ceño juguetonamente. —Viene aquí todo el tiempo, pero nunca ordena nada. Tenemos reglas, ¿Sabe…?

—¿Me estás echando? —Preguntó, parpadeando.

La chica agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo. —Olvídelo. —Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó para atender a los clientes que pagaban. El ojo de Kakashi la siguió, trazando en automático la línea de su amplio busto y la curva de su trasero. En el día trabajaba con su padre en Ichiraku, pero cuando la tarde venía, cambiaba su mono por una blusa y unos pantalones que se le ajustaban e iba a trabajar al bar. Parecía que esa blusa era un _poco_ demasiado ajustada, porque evidentemente llevar todas esas bebidas frías le estaba provocando frío. Había una argolla matrimonial en su dedo, pero a veces estaba y otras no.

Kakashi giró desapasionadamente a su reporte y continuó con la laboriosa tarea de llenar los espacios en blanco. Ya casi era la medianoche y tenía que comenzar a apresurarse, escribir todos los detalles necesarios y aderezarlos con una carita feliz para contentar a cualquier desgraciado que tuviera que leer todo el reporte con su fea letra.

Una vez terminado –en el sentido menos estricto de la palabra- guardó el reporte y se levantó. Fue entonces cuando Ayame regresó a la barra, deslizó un papelito y sonrió. —Aquí está su recibo, Kakashi-San. —Dijo, sosteniéndolo frente a él. Había algo que decía 'secreto' en su sonrisa, lo que le hizo pensar dos veces antes de guardar el papel en su bolsillo para leer lo que estaba escrito, ya que claramente no había ordenado o pagado nada.

Era un mensaje corto.

' _Mi casa. A la 1 en punto'_

Kakashi guardó el _recibo_ en su bolsillo y se despidió de la joven con una sonrisa y un ondeo de su mano mientras salía a la calle. Con su reporte en mano y caminando hacia la torre del Hokage, intentó conseguirlo antes de que las oficinas cerraran.

El aire estaba frío y secaba sus cansados ojos (bueno, con el hitai-ate puesto, sólo uno sentía el inconveniente). Había sido un día agotador pese a no haber hecho algo productivo. La habilidad de estar de pie por dos horas seguidas estaba poco valorada.

Sin embargo, era Sakura lo que más le preocupaba.

Por la forma en que Sakura había estado evitando el contacto visual con él toda la tarde, podía fácilmente asumir que él _no_ había estado imaginándola de pie ahí y que _de hecho_ ella lo había atrapado en el acto con Kimura Yoshi.

Yoshi no había visto a Sakura, lo cual probablemente era algo bueno porque tal vez hubiera intentado asesinar a la pobre chica en un esfuerzo para no dejar testigo alguno. Kakashi sabía que Sakura no hablaría. Para empezar estaba demasiado avergonzada como para admitírselo a alguien y no era una chismosa de cualquier forma. Incluso si hubiera reconocido a Yoshi, respetaría la privacidad de la mujer y se guardaría el secreto.

Además, era culpa de Kakashi no correr las cortinas. O cerrar las ventanas. Y olvidar la misión en primer lugar. Honestamente, pudo haber _jurado_ que había dicho que sería en la tarde…

Bueno, probablemente había arruinado irreparablemente su relación con Sakura. Sólo podía esperar que fuera lo suficientemente madura como para superarlo… o que se golpeara la cabeza el día siguiente y olvidara todo.

Kakashi divisó la entrada a la torre del Hokage más adelante, bañada con un suave brillo rosa gracias a las lámparas de la calle. La entrada a la academia estaba a un lado y más allá, estaba el campo de entrenamiento de los pre-genin, con los viejos columpios en los que jugaba cuando niño.

Alguien estaba ahí en esos momentos, escondido en las oscuras sombras de los árboles como para poder ver el más ligero movimiento del columpio ¿Quién demonios se columpiaba a la mitad de la noche? Kakashi se detuvo un instante para levarse el hitai-ate y enfocar el sharingan en la figura cubierta por las sombras.

Sakura.

Confundido, Kakashi se le quedó viendo. Estaba usando un pie para empujarse de manera ociosa de atrás para adelante, pero no parecía estar muy consciente de lo que hacía. Su mirada estaba puesta en un punto en la nada, sus brazos enlazados a las cadenas y su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, así que el cabello casi le cubría la cara. Parecía estar un millón de kilómetros lejos.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Tan solo media hora atrás había estado en casa con su novio…

Reajustándose el hitai-ate sobre su ojo, Kakashi se internó en la torre. No le correspondía entrometerse en los amoríos de Sakura y tampoco debía cuando claramente quería estar sola. Basaba esa idea en lo que él hubiera hecho, _él_ hubiera querido estar solo.

Iruka estaba caminando fuera de la oficina de recepción cuando Kakashi lo atrapó y en el momento en que vio al ninja que copia casi comenzaba a llorar. —No, me voy a casa-deberías haber venido una media hora antes- no voy a clasificar esto- oh, está bien- pero sólo esta vez- nunca más- lo juro, Kakashi, ¡Siempre haces lo mismo para molestarme!

Mientras Iruka desaparecía luego de la rabieta con el reporte de Kakashi, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Pese a que su impuntualidad estaba causada por la procrastinación, no podía negar que disfrutaba provocarle a Iruka berrinches. Era uno de los pocos placeres de su día.

Sakura seguía en el columpio cuando dejó el edificio. Una vez más se encontró a sí mismo deteniéndose para observarla, preguntándose si las jovencitas eran tan diferentes a los viejos ninjas copiones como para querer compañía cuando estuvieran deprimidas.

Bueno, al menos podría comprobar si estaba equivocado.

En el momento en que cruzó la puerta del recinto, la cabeza de Sakura se levantó y su cuerpo permaneció rígido. Parecía que estaba a punto de correr hacia los arbustos por sólo haberlo visto, pero era probable que debido a la reacción 'me-atrapaste' se hubiera quedado clavada en aquella posición.

—Yo. —Dijo mientras se paraba a una distancia prudencial lejos de ella, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento repentino. —¿No estás un poquito grande para el columpio?

La cabeza de Sakura volvió a hundirse mientras miraba al suelo. Sin el sharingan para auxiliarlo, las sombras la cubrieron efectivamente. Pero mientras su ojo natural podía ser incapaz de penetrar la oscuridad, su agudo sentido del olfato le dijo más de lo que necesitaba saber.

Sakura olía a sexo, sangre y alcohol. Una mezcla potente y una que no le pegaba demasiado. Un suspiro pequeño escapó de su máscara y cambió la pierna sobre la que sostenía su peso, las manos metidas en las profundidades de sus bolsillos. No quería que Sakura oliera así. Era una persona muy buena, muy clara y pura como para ser corrompida por tales sustancias asquerosas. Recordó la adolescente que había sido –esa con aquel apasionado e ingenuo (si no, un poquito equivocado) amor por su compañero de equipo y trató de verla en la chica sentada frente a él. Trató de visualizarla en la joven que estaba tendida pasivamente en el piso de su departamento para su novio.

Todos crecían. Algunos más rápido que otros. Algunos de forma más dura.

Era tonto pensar que él podía protegerla de eso.

Cuando no dijo nada, avanzó un paso. Su cabello se movió de nuevo mientras su cabeza se levantaba un poco para verle los pies, de la misma forma en que él había recurrido para luchar contra Itachi. Tenías que ser cuidadoso con los usuarios del sharingan después de todo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de manera silenciosa. Ella asintió una vez.—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros, recargando la cabeza en una de las cadenas del columpio. —No tengo otro lugar donde estar.

Él avanzó otro paso hasta que estaba de pie frente a ella, mirando hacia abajo, podía ver la corona de su cabeza. —Sakura, necesitamos hablar.

Sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de las oxidadas cadenas y vio como contenía el aliento. Estaba preparado para verla actuar de manera incómoda, pero no esperaba que comenzara a llorar. Primero una, luego dos lágrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas. Estaba temblando imperceptible, claramente tratando de contener cualquier ruido que pudiera estar haciendo y si él no hubiera visto las lágrimas no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Él casi se echaba a correr para saltar la cerca y huir.

Kakashi no era bueno con las cosas de las chicas. Entendía a esas criaturas hasta cierto punto, pero lidiaba mejor con los chicos cuyos procesos y problemas no eran un misterio para él. Las chicas representaban un reto mucho mayor. Por ejemplo, cuando los padres de Sakura se habían divorciado dos años atrás, parecía que estaba perfectamente bien con el hecho, hasta que se rompió una uña en medio de un entrenamiento. Entonces las lágrimas no se detuvieron, alertando a todo espécimen masculino que estuviera cerca.

Y justo ahora estaba muy seguro de que las palabras 'tenemos que hablar' no deberían haber obtenido una respuesta tan emocional. Lágrimas y rabietas difícilmente representaban lo mismo cuando se trataba de chicas.

—Está bien, no estoy molesto o algo. —Dijo, acuclillándose hasta que sus ojos estuvieron más o menos al mismo nivel. Pero los ojos de Sakura permanecieron cerrados, tratando de mantener a raya cualquier lágrima nueva. —Es mi culpa por haber olvidado la misión en primer lugar y por no arreglar el timbre cuando debía. Si algo, estoy un poquito preocupado porque Yoshi no estará particularmente feliz si algo de esto se hace conocimiento público, sabes, así que-

—No es eso. —Graznó miserablemente. —Es Ikki.

—Ikki. —Repitió porque lo creía adecuado. Creía recordar haber escuchado alguna vez ese nombre junto con el de Sakura en los meses anteriores. Probablemente Naruto lo había nombrado en algún punto estando juntos. —¿Ikki es tu novio, cierto?

Sakura asintió en silencio, incapaz de decir algo más por el repentino sorbido que se le escapó.

 _Mierda._ —Pensó hastiado. — _Se fue o murió o algo así, ¿No es cierto?_

—Pero no más. —Consiguió agregar. —Me botó.

—Oh. —Parpadeó. —Bastardo.

Sakura ahogó un sollozo, inclinándose hasta que su frente estaba casi tocando sus rodillas. Kakashi suspiró. Odiaba ver que alguien por quien se preocupaba tanto, tuviera tanto dolor. —Sakura, ningún chico vale la pena para que te pongas así. —Le dijo con amabilidad. _Al menos no a esta edad._ Los amantes vienen y van tan rápido cuando tienes dieciocho que probablemente no valía la pena molestarse por ninguno. Te consumía demasiado. Y gente como Kakashi ganaba hombros mojados sin quererlo gracias a eso.

—Sé que no vale la pena. —Dijo, sorbiendo sonoramente. —Iba a botarlo, pero entonces él me dejó y todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme sentada por la sorpresa y entonces sintió pena por mí y, me dijo que encontraría alguien más con el tiempo, que _él_ había encontrado ya a alguien nuevo y, entonces escuché que algo se rompió, pero no estoy segura de sí fue el aneurisma en mi cerebro o mi puño contra su mandíbula –todo está borroso después de eso. Pero sigo con la impresión de que él pensó que podía conseguirse a alguien mejor que yo y ahora va a salir con esa chica que solía estar en Root, ya sabes, la que tiene bonitos ojos azules y cabello negro que puede matar a una mosca cerca de la espalda de un perro con un kunai a una distancia de cien pasos. Porque ella cayó por su estúpida broma de los hámster en la jaula del hurón o como fuera porque era una estúpida, ¡ _estúpida_ broma que a nadie en su sano juicio le haría gracia, porque es _estúpida_ y él es estúpido y, yo soy _más_ estúpida por dejar que me hiciera esto a mí!

¿Dónde estaba el ejército de Orochimaru cuando lo necesitabas? Kakashi podría realmente enfrentarse a una fuerza de esa magnitud justo ahora, porque actuar como la tía que aconsejaba no era su fuerte. —No vale la pena que te rompas así. —Le dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilizador en un esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas se detuvieran. —Claramente está bajando sus estándares. Los chicos deberían estarse matando entre ellos por una oportunidad de salir con alguien contigo, Sakura.

—¿Entonces por qué no se muestran? —Demandó. —¿Qué tengo de malo para que incluso completos perdedores crean que pueden conseguir algo mejor? ¿Y qué significa 'refri' de cualquier manera?

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —¿Eh?

—Refri ¿Qué significa? —Por primera vez ella le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, adornados con pestañas puntiagudas y mascara corrida ligeramente. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que Sakura usaba maquillaje. Pero claramente no usaba mucho. Realmente no lo necesitaba de cualquier forma.

—Bueno. —Comenzó con lentitud. —Es esa cosa que tienes en la cocina que mantiene tu comida fría y fresca para-

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Dijo, agitando la cabeza. —Ikki dijo que era un 'refri', pero no sé qué significa.

—Ah. —Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron al entender. Probablemente un error hacerlo, porque ahora Sakura le estaba viendo.

—¿Sabes qué quiere decir? —Presionó.

—Um… —Kakashi realmente no sabía qué decir. Era una de esas palabras crueles que circulaban en la jerga popular y que, desafortunadamente, escuchaba ocasionalmente. La mayoría de veces era utilizada por idiotas impacientes que pensaban que sus chicas no se esforzaban lo suficiente. —Bueno, creo que quizás significa que no encuentra un poco fría e insensible.

Sakura casi bizqueó por la confusión. —¿Cómo? Siempre fui agradable con él y al menos siempre pretendí estar interesada en sus aburridas historias sobre sus misiones -¿Cómo eso puede ser 'ser fría e insensible'?

Kakashi le dio una mirada franca. —Quiere decir durante el sexo.

Ver el rostro de Sakura casi fue divertido. Sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo antes de mirar hacia abajo con rapidez. Si la luz fuera mejor, estaba seguro de que la encontraría sonrojada. —Probablemente se había quedado sin nada más qué decirte. —Dijo, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. —Estoy seguro de que no eres, uh, frígida de cualquier manera-

—Lo soy. —Dijo con un tono bajo.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron un poco, pero no dijo nada.

—Quizás esa es la razón por la que él… por la que _todos ellos…_ —Sakura tragó duro y se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano temblorosa. —Eso explicaría porque no soy lo 'suficientemente buena' para él.

—Pero déjame adivinar. —Dijo, con una sonrisa seca. —¿Él fue lo 'suficientemente bueno' como para coger una última vez antes de dejarte?

Sakura inhaló de pronto, mirándolo. —¿Cómo sabes-?

—Eso es lo que los imbéciles usualmente hacen. —Dijo con rapidez. Probablemente no era buena idea dejarle saber que había estado espiándola… —E Ikki suena como un imbécil de rango A.

—Sí, lo es. —Sakura dijo, sorbiendo y alzando la cabeza para sacudirse el cabello fuera del rostro. —Rango A. Primera clase. Sin duda. Un completo _sapo._ Y no es tan bueno en la cama como piensa con todo esa rudeza… el idiota.

Kakashi acomodó con rapidez una sonrisa triste, sintiendo pena por ella. Sakura no era una flor delicada por donde se le viera, pero eso no quería decir que no debería ser tratada con respeto y cortesía. Parecía tener un _don_ para escoger a los chicos que no eran buenos para su autoestima, Ikki era un fino ejemplo de ello. —Olvídalo. —Murmuró, dándole una palmadita en la rodilla. —Claramente no te merece y lo ibas a dejar de cualquier forma, así que ponte feliz de que se ha ido y porque, ahora que eres libre y ahora que es un ex, todo lo que te dijo y dirá sobre ti está automáticamente descartado.

—¿Qué, incluso cuando dijo que era bonita? —Preguntó con una sonrisita.

—Oh, _eso_ puedes creerlo.

Su sonrisa se rompió un poquito cuando inclinó la cabeza para limpiarse los restos de las lágrimas con los dedos. —Lo siento, Kakashi-Sensei. Probablemente crees que soy realmente patética…

—No. —Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo para luego cepillar con gentileza su pulgar contra su mejilla, llevándose los restos del llanto. —No lo eres.

La mirada de Sakura se posó al nivel de la región de su pecho mientras daba una exhalación temblorosa. —¿En algún momento se pone mejor? —Preguntó, levantando los ojos para encontrar los suyos. —Las relaciones, quiero decir ¿Se vuelven un poco más fáciles?

Kakashi volvió a poner la mano sobre la rodilla de ella. —No hasta que encuentres una persona que valga la pena el dolor y la pérdida. —Dijo, mirando a las sombras a su alrededor.

—¿Y qué si no encuentras a esa persona? —Preguntó.

—Entonces… Nunca se detiene. —Sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla, para mucho de su disgusto. —Pero eres muy joven como para estarte preocupando sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura miró hacia el suelo, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba, pero al menos sus ojos estaban relativamente secos ahora. Él apretó una vez más su rodilla y se puso en pie. —Tengo que irme ahora. —Dijo, forzándose a usar un tono ligero para hacer menos denso el aire entre ellos. —Espero que estés bien, Sakura.

Ella asintió con tristeza. —Perdón si te estoy deteniendo de algo importante.

—En este momento nada podría ser más importante que tú. —Dijo, sonriéndole y despeinándole de la manera en que le gustaba, porque sabía que la hacía sentir como uno de los chicos. —Sólo ve a casa y olvídate de ese perdedor, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Le dio una sonrisa.

En algún punto de todos esos años mientras Kakashi no observaba, Sakura había crecido. No era sólo en la forma de su cuerpo que había embarnecido con rapidez y que en varias ocasiones encontraba difícil de no mirar en los sitios erróneos. Su entendimiento del mundo alrededor de ella se había profundizado y su corazón había recibido más golpes de los que él se había molestado en notar. No sabía cuándo exactamente se había vuelto sexualmente activa, no que le importara, pero el conocimiento gradualmente brotaba en él hasta que las sospechas se confirmaron vagamente. Sabía que había estado en una serie de relaciones, sin embargo, nunca la había visto feliz en ninguna de ellas.

No parecía correcto que alguien tan joven y con tanto espíritu como Sakura pudiera ser dañada tan profundamente por hombres que ni siquiera merecían respirar el mismo aire que ella. (Era _su_ estudiante y la aprendiz de la misma Hokage. Eso solamente la colocaba automáticamente por encima de la mayoría de los idiotas que componían la población masculina de Konoha. Su valor y lealtad por aquellos que amaba la ponían encima del resto). Pero primero Sakura tenía que darse cuenta de eso por sí misma. Si no lo hacía…

Podría verla caer en los mismos errores que él.

—Kakashi-Sensei. —Murmuró, mientras él estaba dándose la vuelta para irse. —Lamento lo de esta mañana.

—Ah. —Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. —No necesitas disculparte por eso.

—¿No estás molesto? —Preguntó temerosa.

—No. —Respondió casi riendo. —Como dije, fue mi culpa. Lamento darte ese susto tan temprano en la mañana.

Ella se sonrojó con vergüenza. —De hecho, era casi mediodía…

—Detalles. —Dijo vagamente, antes de darle una mirada un poco recatada. —Parece que te tomaste tu tiempo para irte ¿Exactamente, cuánto tiempo te quedaste ahí observándonos?

Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro. —Uh… miraste justo en el momento en que había llegado.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—De verdad. —Murmuró, su mirada pegada neciamente en su rostro.

—Mm. —Un sonido de incredulidad.

Después de un breve silencio, Sakura alzó el rostro. —No creo que debas ver a esa mujer otra vez.

—¿Oh? —Él alzó una ceja.

Ella hundió el pie en el suelo y el columpio se movió con descuido. —Suena como si estuviera fingiendo. —Masculló.

Kakashi se río en esta ocasión. —¿Es algo que sabrías por experiencia?

Sakura miró hacia otro lado. —Yo no finjo. Creo que es deshonesto. A menos que realmente me guste la persona y sienta lástima por él.

—¿Y cuántos de esos conoces?

—Ni uno de lejos…

Eso podría explicar el comentario que su novio había hecho. Si nadie había sabido complacerla y Sakura estaba poco inclinada en fingir…

Kakashi hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y suspiro. Los niños de estos días eran unos malcriados. Demasiado preocupados por su propio placer que no podían complacer a sus amantes, arruinando las cosas con su inexperiencia y prisa y haciendo que personas como Sakura pensaran que de alguna forma era _su_ culpa. La chica necesitaba alguien más viejo. Alguien con más experiencia y consideración que no dudaría en tomarse su tiempo para ver qué era lo que _ella_ necesitaba.

Por un breve momento se le cruzó la idea de que él podría hacerlo ¿Y por qué no? Ella era una chica atractiva con una flexible y atractiva figura y ciertamente no sería la más joven que hubiera tenido, tampoco la más inocente.

Pero entonces desvaneció el pensamiento por ser pura locura, porque eso era lo que era. Locura. Como una chunin, seguía siendo su estudiante hasta que hiciera el examen para convertirse en Jounin o hasta que decidiera que estaba satisfecha con su rango e hiciera su propio camino. Había cierta confianza que no podía violar, líneas que no podía cruzar. Y también había cosas que Sakura necesitara y que él no podría darle y él sería un idiota si era quien abriera otra oportunidad para que resultara lastimada.

Por ahora no podría ofrecerle mucho más que una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro. —Encontrarás a alguno. —Le dijo eventualmente. —Eres demasiado inteligente como para dejar que los hombres saquen lo peor de ti.

—Mm. —No sonaba convencida.

—Realmente me tengo que ir ahora, Sakura. Tengo que prepararme para una cita. —Se giró y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A esta hora? —Le dijo.

—Una hermosa chica me está enseñando a tocar su piano. —Respondió por encima de su hombro. —Realmente no quiero llegar tarde.

Se deslizó a través de la reja del recinto y caminó bajo la luz rosada de las lámparas, canturreando en voz baja.

* * *

 _Me preguntó qué quiere decir con 'piano'…_

Sakura se relajó en el momento en que Kakashi estuvo lejos de su vista y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, reclinándose en el columpio hasta que lo único que prevenía su caída eran sus manos en las cadenas. Hizo girar el columpio un par de veces, enredando las cadenas tanto como pudiera y luego levantando el pie y dejándose girar hasta quedar en la dirección opuesta.

Entonces se levantó visiblemente mareada y procedió a tambalearse todo el camino hasta la salida del recinto y hacia la entrada de la torre del Hokage.

A medio camino de las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de Tsunade, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer con una risa de horror.

—No puedo creer que acabo de hablar sobre sexo con Kakashi-Sensei… —Se quejó, ignorando la mirada del perturbado chunin que estaba bajando las escaleras y haciéndole espacio de manera exagerada.

Desde que había comenzado a tener citas siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, como si fuera una niña jugando un juego de adultos. Una niña que no entendía realmente las reglas. Por un breve momento ese día, había pensado que sus acciones imprudentes habían creado una grieta entre ella y Kakashi, pero de verdad le había abierto los ojos. Kakashi-Sensei era un adulto. Y más importante, también ella. Repentinamente se podía identificar con él, cuando antes sólo era capaz de verlo hacia arriba y reverenciarlo como líder y maestro.

Aunque seguía habiendo cierto grado de reverencia y admiración.

—¡Sakura!

Tsunade estaba de pie donde terminaban las escaleras, mirándola con las manos en la cadera. Su yukata estaba abierta de forma peligrosa, cosa que era común al final de una larga y cansada jornada. —¿De qué demonios te estás riendo? Puedo oírte desde mi oficina ¿Estás bien? —Entonces, entrecerró los ojos. —¿Has estado llorando?

—No. —Sakura se tocó los ojos en búsqueda de algún rastro de humedad, pero sólo sirvió para condenarla.

Entonces hubo una larga pausa mientras Tsunade apretaba los labios. —Eh, no creo necesitarte hoy de cualquier forma. —Dijo despectivamente. —Ve a casa y descansa. Oh y si ves a Naruto, dale esto. Lo dejó aquí hace unas horas.

Un largo kunai de doble filo terminó a un lado del pie de Sakura, clavado en la madera.

—Sí, Tsunade-Shishou. —Murmuró, alzando el arma.

—¿Ya terminaste tu reporte?

—No, Tsunade-Shishou.

—Lo quiero para mañana.

—Sí, Tsu-

—Ve a casa, Sakura.

Sakura obedeció. Tiró el arma de Naruto en su mesa y fue directo a la ducha. Como pasaba usualmente luego de cada misión, el incómodo ardor que sentía mientras se enjabonaba, era la única forma de saber si se había herido. De otra manera no se enteraba. Había rasguños a lo largo de su brazo de un arbusto espinoso, pero pasó rápidamente la mano sobre esa zona y pronto desaparecieron.

Las únicas marcas que quedaban en ella eran las líneas de un débil rosa en sus muslos donde Ikki le había rasguñado en su prisa por quitarle la ropa interior. Sakura no consideraba que valieran la pena curarlas, pero seguía lamentando amargamente el poco cuidado de Ikki. Dudaba que Kakashi fuera tan poco considerado durante el sexo.

Kakashi probablemente nunca pediría directamente sexo. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería besar a una mujer y lentamente deshacerse de su ropa. No arrancaría las pantaletas de una mujer sin alguna consideración o interés en el resto de su cuerpo. Se tomaría su tiempo, comenzando en su boca y descendería hacia su garganta, sus pechos, su estómago y…

Sakura se detuvo, parpadeando rápidamente. Una de sus manos estaba en su pecho, apretando, mientras la otra estaba arrastrándose hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Un poco alarmada, se obligó a quitar sus manos y llevarlas hacia su cabello para quitar el resto de la espuma.

Esto estaba haciéndose más que una broma. Ahí estaba, en la ducha, tocándose y fantaseando sobre su maestro. No podría estar más jodida que eso.

Sería una sucia mentirosa si dijera que nunca hubiera pensado en Kakashi de esa manera, pero solamente en una manera poco preocupada tipo _Me pregunto cómo luce debajo de la ropa._ Nunca había fantaseado activamente. Y ciertamente nunca se había tocado pensando en él.

Perturbada, terminó de ducharse, se secó y vistió para meterse a la cama. Aunque 'vestirse' consistía en ponerse únicamente unas panties limpias. Viviendo sola, se había acostumbrado a ir a la cama medio desnuda sin preocuparse porque su madre la fuese a despertar. Normalmente sólo eran ella e Ikki…

La cama seguía oliendo un poco a él, se percató cuando se metió debajo de las mantas. Su aroma estaba impregnado en la almohada, pero no era un olor particularmente agradable. Frustrada, arrojó la almohada y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el colchón.

Y pese a todo, no era Ikki en quien pensaba mientras estaba acostada. Las imágenes de lo que había visto esa mañana seguían en su pervertida mente, sobrepasando todo el dolor e ira que _debería_ estar sufriendo por Ikki. Pero mientras que esa tarde había estado perturbada y molesta por lo que había atestiguado, ahora que había hablado con el hombre, ella ya no se sentía tan incómoda frente a él.

De verdad, pensó mientras comenzaba a adormilarse, Hatake Kakashi era un hombre muy sensual…

* * *

Kakashi miró su reloj.

Quince minutos tarde.

 _Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca._ Golpeó la puerta enérgicamente con sus nudillos y permaneció en la calle, mirando de soslayo por si había algún chismoso. Pero quince minutos luego de la una de la mañana era una hora en que la calle permanecía silenciosa. El único movimiento venía de las lámparas que estaban meciéndose y los árboles.

La puerta se abrió. —¡Kakashi-San, llega tarde! —Ayame le regañó con entusiasmo.

—Me retrasé. —Respondió amigablemente. —Bonita nota, por cierto.

—Dijo que la discreción era importante. —Dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. —Todo está acomodado en la sala de estar.

—¿Preparada, uh? —Reflexionó. —Siempre he admirado eso en una mujer.

Se paró en la entrada de la sala y echó un vistazo. El padre de Ayame –que probablemente tenía un nombre, pero Kakashi sólo lo conocía como 'El hombre del ramen'— estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro. Kakashi le saludó con una leve reverencia antes de fijar sus ojos en el piano montado en la esquina del cuarto.

Ayame siguió su mirada. —¿Para qué es esto si se puede saber? ¿Para qué necesita aprender a tocarlo?

—Una misión. —Suspiró, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—¿Cuándo?

—El próximo mes.

—¿Es lo suficientemente bueno como para dominarlo antes de eso?

—Sí. —No había ningún tipo de modestia o pena en su tono. —Sólo necesito verte tocando una vez y seré capaz de repetirla igual que tú.

—Bien… —Ayame parpadeó con desconcierto. —Comencemos entonces.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Ugh, pensé que podía subirlo antes pero se me atravesaron unas cosas. Espero que este capítulo no tenga faltas o así, porque ya lo revisé tres veces (En diferentes ocasiones) y me voy a molestar mucho si es así.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Les prometo que el próximo se pone mucho más interesante -Y de verdad que sí-. Vamos a comenzar con más interacciones por parte de los dos y, quizá se respondan algunas preguntas que puedan tener. Probablemente lo suba el lunes próximo.

Como sea, mañana (JURO QUE LO HAGO) les respondo a todos por sus amables comentarios. (Y por cierto, gracias por las nuevas alertas~).

¡Feliz semana!


	4. Machos Alfa y Dedos de Mantequilla

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Machos Alfa y Dedos de Mantequilla**

Ahí estaba _esa_ mujer. Sentada detrás de la mesa con todos los otros empleados, sellando algunos documentos, firmando otros, dándoles misiones a quien fuera que las pidiera. Pese a que estaba bien entrada en sus cuarenta, probablemente seguía siendo una chunin, pero lo que le faltaba en talento lo compensaba en apariencia. No había manera de hacer a un lado el hecho de que era realmente una hermosa mujer, con su pálida piel, sus oscuros ojos, su nariz respingada y sus labios naturalmente gruesos y puestos en un gesto de eterno mohín. Sakura estaba agradecida de ver que también tenía una frente amplia –un defecto que Sakura conocía demasiado bien- pero esta mujer había conseguido disimularla con un espeso y recto fleco. De esa forma, había conseguido hacer su gran frente muy encantadora.

 _Simplemente no es justo…_

Hermosa, rica y una de esas mujeres sexualmente responsivas que podrían terminar con un hombre sin mucho problema. Mientras que chicas como Sakura simplemente no parecían poder disfrutar del sexo, ella estaba con _varios_ hombres haciéndolo.

Irracionalmente, Sakura la odiaba.

No era asunto suyo lo que esta mujer y su maestro estuvieran haciendo. Si los atraparan, estarían en problemas, pero era solamente algo que les interesaba sólo a ellos dos. Debería ser capaz de darse la vuelta e ignorarlo. Se preocupaba por Kakashi, pero a quién elegía para acostarse sólo le concernía a él y probablemente sabía las consecuencias sin necesidad de que Sakura se las recordara.

En el fondo, Sakura sabía que probablemente estaba celosa…

Sakura agradeció al chunin que le dio su nuevo rollo de misión y se movió para leerlo. _Otra_ misión de acompañamiento para la siguiente semana. Suspiró y comenzó a leer los tediosos detallitos. Sin embargo, sólo llegó al segundo párrafo cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre entró por ella.

Siempre había algo dominante en la presencia de Kakashi. Cuando entró en esa habitación, hubo un cambio imperceptible en la atmósfera, como si todos se hubieran enderezado en sus asientos. Su llegada siempre llamaba la atención. Sakura siempre asumió que era porque él era su maestro y ella estaba obligada a reverenciarlo por defecto. Pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de las otras miradas que se dirigían hacia él –incluyendo la de _esa_ mujer. Parecía algo primitivo, un instinto olvidado que reaccionaba cuando llegaba un macho alfa.

Porque no había manera de evitarlo. Todo acerca de Kakashi gritaba alfa –desde la manera en que caminaba, hasta su hábito de trabajar solamente a su propio ritmo. Él podía hacerte sentir como la más pequeña e insignificante hormiga con una sola mirada y era bien conocido por haber llevado a las lágrimas a algunos chunin y Jounin con una oración. Pero cuando te sonreía y tomaba interés en ti, era como si una deidad se hubiera bajado de su pedestal por un momento para darse cuenta de tu existencia, y tal consideración era una amabilidad que nadie debería dar por sentada.

Sakura siempre había sabido eso, pero no nunca había estado tan consciente del magnetismo de su maestro hasta ese momento. Él no parecía haberla visto mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación directo hacia los escritorios. El de _esa_ mujer estaba libre, pero había escogido aproximarse a la chunin a un lado de ella. Si Sakura no los hubiera visto juntos, nunca hubiese sospechado que algo sucedía entre los dos. Kimura Yoshi seguía con sus deberes y la atención de Kakashi parecía enfocada enteramente en la joven chunin frente a él. Aceptó el rollo, dio las gracias y se giró para irse, abriendo el rollo mientras caminaba. Claramente no estaba ahí para perder el tiempo; parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kimura Yoshi, mucho menos de Sakura.

En segundos estaba cruzando la puerta… pero Sakura estaba siguiéndolo, incapaz de contenerse más. —Kakashi-Sensei, necesito preguntarte algo-

—Oh, hola, Sakura ¿Ya encontraste un nuevo novio? —Su paso no disminuyó mientras caminaba con rumbo a las escaleras, continuando con la lectura de su rollo.

—Sensei, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero-

—Siempre dices eso antes de que actúes como si lo fuera…

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Kimura Yoshi? —Si ella hubiera esperado que él se detuviera y respondiera su pregunta, estaría decepcionada. Kakashi siguió andando.

—¿Por qué no? —Respondió evasivamente.

—¡Creo que puedo darte un _millón_ de razones por las que no! —Dijo apresuradamente, rodeando a un Jounin que se había detenido a atar sus cordones. —Está casada, para empezar. Hay muchas mujeres solteras y bien parecidas e inteligentes en Konoha ¿Por qué tienes que tener justo la que ya está tomada si puedes tener a cualquier otra que quieras?

Él se dio la vuelta, llegando a un punto muerto. Sakura tuvo que tomarse del barandal para mantener su ritmo detrás de él. Con él dos pasos debajo de ella, prácticamente podía establecer contacto visual con él, encontrándose con ese ojo firme que generalmente era tan vago y poco interesado. Ahora era agudo y perceptivo y, su mirada parecía decir simplemente ' _tú_ '. —¿Qué te hace creer que no tengo todo lo que quiero? —Preguntó con la voz grave.

Sakura inhaló de manera brusca y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. La sexualidad velada tras sus palabras era tan amenazante como excitante. Y 'excitante' no era la descripción que hubiera pensado utilizar alguna vez en cualquier asunto relacionado con este hombre. Pero las mariposas volando como locas en su estómago y la resonancia liquida de su voz eran difíciles de ignorar.

—Su esposo no estará feliz si se da cuenta. —Apuntó, tratando de mantenerse en el tema.

—¿Y quién va a decirle? —Preguntó. Él regresó con suavidad a su comportamiento lánguido, girándose para continuar bajando. —¿Tú?

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo sin más, siguiéndolo de nuevo. —Pero esas cosas salen eventualmente.

—Sólo en libros y películas cuando es conveniente con el guion. Somos ninja, Sakura. La discreción y la confidencialidad son las cosas en lo que destacamos.

—Es deshonroso.

—Ella es quien lo está buscando.

—Esa no es excusa. Eres mejor que eso.

—Sin embargo lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

Kakashi no respondió. Alcanzó el final de las escaleras y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la entrada, Sakura siguió detrás de él como una sombra. Estaban afuera, el sol quemando sobre ellos. El delicioso olor de pescado frito estaba flotando en la calle, haciendo que el estómago de Sakura gruñera, recordándole que no había comido desde el desayuno. Kakashi miró una vez a su reloj antes de comenzar a caminar, parecía que tenía un propósito en mente.

—No respondiste la pregunta. —Sakura presionó. —¿Por qué Yoshi?

Él suspiró. —Bueno… ¿Por qué Ikki?

—¿Qué? —Casi se detenía. La pregunta le había dejado perpleja.

—Tú me preguntaste por qué Yoshi. Te estoy preguntando por qué Ikki.

La mente de Sakura se quedó completamente en blanco, incluso aunque era una pregunta que se había preguntado muchas veces cuando se daba el tiempo de pensar en su relación. Resistió la tentación de decir 'por qué no', porque eso sería ponerse en el mismo nivel de Kakashi.

—Porque… —Dijo lentamente, dándose un poco de tiempo para pensar. —Me contó una broma sobre un hurón en la bola de un hámster o algo así. O-olvidé como iba. Pero era divertida. Creo.

—Increíble. —Dijo en un tono que parecía implicar que realmente no lo era.

Una vez más, se percató de que estaba evadiendo la pregunta. —Pero ese no es el punto ¿Por qué la elegiste?

—Probablemente por la misma razón por la que elegiste a Ikki. —Respondió.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —¿Te contó un chiste malo?

Él giró la cabeza para verla. Pero su mirada no se fijó en ella de una manera que pareciese tan personal. —La soledad saca lo peor de todos, queramos admitirlo o no. A veces un poquito de compañía es mejor que ninguna.

Sakura no supo que decir. Su primer instinto fue negar que hubiera estado con Ikki simplemente porque se sentía _solitaria._ Pero entonces estaba obligada a preguntarse lo que Kakashi estaba admitiendo…

—Además, se vuelve aburrido cuando sólo eres tú y tu mano, ¿Sabes? —Kakashi agregó con ligereza.

Las mejillas de Sakura se incendiaron. —N-no… ¡ _No puedo creer que acabas de decir eso!_

Él se río ligeramente por su incomodidad. Nunca había hecho chistes sucios con ella. Pero bueno, desde la mañana anterior los límites de su relación habían cambiado. Seguían siendo estudiante y maestro, pero ahora sabían de la vida sexual del otro más de lo que los estudiantes y maestros normales deberían.

Kakashi se detuvo en un puesto de comida para llevar y se inclinó para entrar al puesto por debajo de las cortinas de lona. Determinada a no dejar que se escabullera de la confrontación, Sakura se deslizó detrás de él y tomó asiento en la barra.

—Simplemente no creo que esto sea sensato, Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi estaba muy ocupado con su orden como para escucharla. —Sí, quiero un sauri asado con sal y… —Miró expectante a Sakura, al igual que el cocinero tras la barra. Sakura se percató tardíamente que él le estaba invitando a ordenar.

—Oh. —Dijo rápidamente, sonrojada. —Quiero lo mismo.

Si él iba a pagar, ¿Por qué no?

El cocinero se fue para preparar las dos órdenes y Kakashi se inclinó en la barra con un suspiro. Se sacó el hitai-ate de la cabeza y se pasó la mano por los desordenados mechones de cabello blanco, como si les estuviera dejando respirar. El sharingan estaba cerrado, pero Sakura no pudo evitar recordar lo que Ino le había dicho el día anterior.

Pero esa era una pregunta que era mejor dejar sin respuesta. Justo ahora Sakura tenía cosas más importantes que atender. —Cuando supe que mi padre estaba teniendo una aventura fue horrible. —Dijo con rapidez, esperando sacarlo todo mientras tenía a Kakashi todavía quieto. —Era como si mis padres no se amaran más y entonces se divorciaron y estaban esas horribles peleas y, lo único que podía hacer era odiar a la mujer con la que él estaba acostándose, porque si no fuera por ella, seguiría teniendo una familia.

Kakashi se rascó el párpado, parecía que no estaba prestando atención. Pero Sakura sabía que estaba escuchando, incluso si no quería oírla.

—¿Te das cuenta que tus acciones pueden romper una familia? —Preguntó. —Esa mujer tiene un hijo muy bueno y ni él ni su padre merecen ser engañados así.

Kakashi bufó. —Estoy tentado a apostar mi pie izquierdo a que el padre de ese chico no es el esposo de Yoshi. Además de eso, mis acciones no son realmente el problema aquí. Si alguien va a romper a esa familia, es Yoshi. Y te estás preocupando por nada. Es mi sabor favorito de la semana, es todo. Además, ella se va a cansar de mí pronto, si es que no lo está ya.

—¿Quieres decir que dejarás de verla? —Sakura preguntó esperanzada, probablemente sintiendo más alivio del que era necesario.

—Fue más como una parada de una semana. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Sabes cómo es eso?

Lentamente, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno… —Kakashi se rascó la nuca. —Sí, está más o menos terminado. Así que… no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Sakura pensó por un largo rato. —¿Qué demonios es una 'parada de una semana'?

—Como una parada de una sola noche, pero sigue sucediendo. —Explicó vagamente. —Usualmente porque el sexo es fantástico.

No había muchas formas en que uno pudiera responder una declaración de ese tipo de parte de tu maestro, así que Sakura mantuvo la boca cerrada. Pero sabía que él no estaba exagerado. Después de verlo… 'actuar', sabía que el nivel de su habilidad estaba probablemente muy por encima de su idea del promedio. Sólo necesitaba comparar su propia vida sexual con la de él y era como comparar a un genin amateur con un Jounin de elite. Pero parecía que había más que sólo eso.

Realmente no era buena idea y, probablemente se arrepentiría en un momento, pero _de verdad_ quería saber. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él la vio con aquella mirada que decía ' _tú'._ —¿Mm? —Su ojo abierto miró su rostro –sus ojos y sus labios- como si lo que tuviera que decirle fuera importante para él.

De verdad, Sakura estaba comenzando a entender lo que otros veían en él. Podría halagar a una chica sin siquiera decir algo.

—¿Los rumores sobre tu sharingan son ciertos?

Él se enderezo casi imperceptiblemente. —¿Oh? ¿Rumores? —Murmuró. —¿A cuáles te estás refiriendo? Porque te aseguro que hay un montón…

—Me refiero a ese… —Sakura miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie la escucharía. Había algunas personas formadas por comida y el cocinero estaba ocupado en la parrilla con los pescados, así que todo parecía ser seguro. —Escuché que puedes… ya sabes… ¿Hacer que alguien tenga un orgasmo sólo con verlo?

Una pata de gallo producto de su diversión apareció en el ojo derecho de Kakashi y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios enmascarados, señalando que estaba pensando. —¿Es una indirecta para pedirme que te provoque un orgasmo? —Dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que el cocinero echara un vistazo en su dirección.

Sakura entró en pánico. —¡No! —Dijo con rapidez. —¡Sólo tenía curiosidad! Podría haberle preguntado a Sasuke, pero creo que pensaría que le estoy coqueteando y realmente odia eso…

—¿Así que no estás coqueteando conmigo? —Se burló. —Estoy herido.

—¿Pero es verdad? —Preguntó, con un tipo de fascinación horrible. —¿Realmente puedes… hacerle eso a la gente?

—No lo sé…. —Dijo con ligereza. —Tú dime.

De manera abrupta su sharingan se abrió y se fijó en ella con una mirada penetrante. Sakura respiró de manera brusca y se giró alarmada, cerca de tirar unos frascos con especias. Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de no moverse o dejar de mirar el tomoe que lentamente giraba alrededor de una pupila rojo sangre.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos.

—¿Estás en la agonía del deleite carnal?

Sakura se observó a sí misma. —No lo creo…

—Oh. —Kakashi cerró el sharingan y prontamente ató su hitai-ate sobre él con la facilidad propia de alguien que está acostumbrado a hacer el mismo nudo cada día de su vida. —Debo de estar perdiendo mi toque. —Concluyó.

—O quizás sólo te estás burlando de mí. —Replicó con vehemencia, preguntándose por qué su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza contra sus costillas. No era como si _de verdad_ hubiera creído que lo haría ¿No era cierto? Era uno de los rumores de Ino de cualquier forma, lo que significaba que tenía que haber sabido que era completamente falso.

El cocinero volvió a la barra con dos cajas. —Dos sauri salados.

—Gracias. —Kakashi le dijo mientras tomaba una de las dos cajas. —Bueno, te veré luego Sakura. Tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde, ¿Correcto?

—Sí. —Asintió. —Por favor, no lo olvides esta vez.

—Sí, no quiero hacerlo. Podrías venir por mí de nuevo.

Sakura tenía el presentimiento de que su cara estaba haciendo una más que perfecta imitación de una cereza.

Otra suave risa y Kakashi se dio la vuelta y caminó, revolviéndole el cabello mientras la dejaba. El contacto provocó que un extraño temblor de excitación corriera directo a su espina y dentro de su vientre. Sorprendió a Sakura. Normalmente no tenía escalofríos. Ni siquiera cuando Ikki conseguía que su cuerpo cosquilleara simplemente por _tocarla._

Fue entonces cuando Sakura supo que estaba en problemas.

Primero, porque se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba desarrollando una atracción hacia su maestro. Y segundo, porque dicho maestro le había dejado amablemente para pagar la cuenta con dinero que no tenía.

Sakura le dio al cocinero una sonrisa tensa. Él no se la regresó.

* * *

Sakura era un acertijo. Un acertijo envuelto en inocencia y decorado con una capa de locura interna no justificada.

Era interesante, por decir lo menos. La mitad del tiempo él no sabía si estaba a punto de gritarle o si le seguía admirando. Después de que lo atrapara con Yoshi, se había preguntado si sería capaz de verlo a los ojos de nuevo, pero parecía que no sólo había sido capaz de eso, sino también de externalizar cierta curiosidad. Era una extraña criatura resultante de la mezcla entre la ingenuidad y una nínfula (*). Incluso cuando se sonrojaba por sus bromas vulgares como si estuviera asombrada porque tales palabras pudieran salir de su boca, podía atreverse a avanzar sobre el abismo y preguntar sobre cuestiones profundamente personales. Le divertía sin fin.

Quizás había aspirado a actuar tan sumisa y pura como Hyuuga Hinata, pero dentro de esa chica parecía existir una tigresa con un apetito que rivalizaba con el de Mitarashi Anko. La verdad, era enteramente posible que Sakura hubiera sido un poquito esquizofrénica (bueno, ¿Quién no lo era?), Kakashi había atestiguado a lo largo de los años a la apasionada criatura que vivía dentro de Sakura liberarse en varias ocasiones –no importaba si era para arremeter contra Naruto y sus tontas bromas o, para pelear casi con uñas y dientes para proteger a su compañeros. Incuso de vez en cuando esa audaz persona 'interna' brillaba, retando la percepción que Kakashi tenía sobre la niña bonita y buena. Y sólo Sakura podría preguntarle si él podía provocarles orgasmos a las personas con una sencilla mirada y hacerlo sonar como una inocente y perfectamente razonable pregunta. En cualquier otro, podía haber sido meramente sugestivo.

Era una chica buena y una chica mala convertidas en una… o simplemente los dos lados de la misma moneda. O parecía que en algún lugar dentro de Sakura, había solamente una chica mala que estaba _muriendo_ por salir. No podía estar seguro de si realmente entendía a su única estudiante femenina. Había llegado tiempo atrás a la conclusión de que el propósito de las mujeres era confundir a los hombres y Sakura no era la excepción. Nunca había pensado específicamente en ello, pero siempre había asumido que las tendencias románticas de Sakura y su gran pasión por el 'amor' (un área de habilidad que ponía en el mismo rango que el ninjutsu en términos de importancia) se desbordaban dentro de su vida personal. Le sorprendió que en lugar de convertirse en la chica apasionada que creía que sería, Sakura era el tipo de chica cuya vida amorosa era tan emocionante como observar a una vieja tejer un suéter.

Y él _sabía_ lo qué ella quería –y sabía que merecía- algo mucho mejor.

Lo sentía por ella. De verdad. Sólo que no sabía cómo se suponía que tendría que ayudar. Además de apuntar y mostrarle la dirección de algunos hombres _de calidad_ , no había mucho que pudiera hacer y, tampoco es que estuviera muy de acuerdo con la idea.

No era de su incumbencia de cualquier forma, pensó, tragando otro bocado de pescado. Los problemas de Sakura eran únicamente de ella. ¡Por qué tendría que preocuparse por ella mientras había una vista esplendida que apreciar! Era maravillo y pacífico el paisaje que se veía desde la Roca Hokage, donde Kakashi estaba felizmente escondido dentro del recoveco en la oreja de su antiguo Sensei. Había un nido de aves casi lleno de bebés halcones (acomodado en las patillas del Yondaime), pero no eran algo de qué preocuparse. Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su almuerzo, Kakashi disfrutaba del suyo. Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, el cielo tenía ese profundo azul 'no-me-olvides' y los residentes de Konoha no eran más que diminutas hormigas apuradas en su vista.

Cuando terminó de almorzar, Kakashi se limpió los dedos y se empujó con los pies sobre el trago de su Sensei. Su reloj marcaba que tenía todavía una hora antes del entrenamiento, así que ¿Qué mejor forma que matar el tiempo que con una siesta y el Icha Icha sobre su cara para mantener a raya al sol?

* * *

—Otra vez está retrasado.

—Lo sé.

— _Siempre_ está retrasado.

Sakura estaba sacando algunas astillas del poste de madera en el que estaba recargada con un kunai, imaginando que era la espalda de Kakashi a la que estaba apuñalando con la afilada arma. Algunos hubieran dicho que era una manera insana de pensar, pero para Sakura –que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior soñando con remover la ropa de su Sensei- era un vasto avance psicológico.

Naruto caminaba de aquí a allá, rodando una piedrecita con la suela de su zapato y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sasuke estaba reclinado en el mismo poste que Sakura, mirando a una serpiente ratonera que estaba asoleándose sobre una roca cerca del estanque. Las serpientes parecían estar horriblemente atraídas hacia él en los últimos días…

Habían estado esperando más de una hora, pero no era nada particularmente inusual. Pero si Kakashi iba a llegar tan tarde como el día anterior, ya podía esperar que los chicos la mandaran a buscarlo. Si eso sucedía, Sakura estrangularía a alguien.

Naruto suspiró ruidosamente. Sakura lo ignoró. Sasuke alzó una piedra y se la arrojó a la serpiente –falló- y maldijo por lo bajo mientras ella se escabullía en los arbustos.

—Estoy decepcionado. —Una perezosa voz dijo sobre ellos. —Fui yo quien te enseñó a lanzar.

Naruto se enderezó. —¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Llegas tarde! —Acusó de forma innecesaria.

Kakashi alzó las manos frente a él, una de ellas sostenía su libro favorito. —Me quedé dormido en una oreja gigante…

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se mofaban por aquella terrible mentira, Sakura frunció el ceño en silencio hacia el suelo, preguntándose si este era un eufenismo. Alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Kakashi dándole un vistazo y su ceño se frunció todavía más. La mirada de él regresó a su cara. —¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Espero que estés feliz. —Dijo venenosamente. —Tuve que darle a ese hombre mis pendientes porque te fuiste sin pagar. Y ni siquiera me gusta el sauri. Sabe _horrible_.

—¿Ah? Oh, sí. —Kakashi se rascó la garganta mientras alzaba la vista al cielo. —Bueno, recuérdame pagarte algún día.

Sakura estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decir que sus pasadas experiencias le habían demostrado que no importaba cuántas veces le recordara al hombre, _nunca_ se iba a acordar, pero entonces Naruto se impacientó. —¿Qué vamos hacer hoy entonces? —Preguntó entusiasta, con muchas ganas como siempre.

—¿Hm? Bueno, después de ver la penosa demostración de Sasuke, creo que será apropiado dedicar algo de tiempo a perfeccionar técnicas de lanzamiento. —Kakashi dijo, moviendo una mano hacia su espalda para poner al frente su riñonera.

—Eso es ridículo. —Sasuke farfulló. —Fallé a propósito.

—Como haya sido, quiero que los tres comiencen a practicar con estos.

Tres cuchillos de mango plano estaban a sus pies. Sakura tomó el suyo con cautela.

—Hum. —Naruto parecía perplejo.

—Yo no uso el tanto. —Sasuke dijo, rehusándose a tomar su cuchilla.

—Bien. —Kakashi dijo con suavidad. —Pero cuando cualquiera de los tres esté enfrentando a la muerte en un par de años porque no sabía cómo arrojar un arma con precisión sin pensarlo, adivina el cuello de quién querrá la Hokage por no enseñarles apropiadamente.

Un viento frío pasó por el campo.

—Hey, hey. —Naruto habló. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'cualquiera de los tres'? ¡Sasuke es el que se está quejando, no nosotros!

—Bueno, uno de ustedes tampoco luce como un conejito feliz el día de hoy. —Kakashi dijo, dándole un vistazo a Sakura.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con el mismo ceño fruncido de antes. —Así es mi cara.

—Mis sinceras disculpas, entonces. —Kakashi respondió antes de hacerse a un lado. —Usen los postes como objetivos, por favor.

Esto era muy parecido a los viejos días. Normalmente, las sesiones de entrenamiento eran simplemente sobre eso y mantener la condición, pero ocasionalmente Kakashi parecía recordar con retraso que había algo que debían aprender. Hoy se había hecho a un lado, sentándose en la misma roca que la serpiente ratonera había abandonado, pasando las hojas de su libro y dando consejos ocasionalmente.

No acostumbrada al ligero peso del tanto y a la incómoda agarradera que no estaba diseñada del todo para arrojar el arma, la puntería de Sakura no era particularmente impresionante. Naturalmente, Sasuke dominó el arma irritablemente rápido y luego de media docena de lanzamientos, estaba acribillando a su objetivo con cada movimiento de muñeca.

Naruto estaba teniendo un poco más de problemas, así que Kakashi se paró a un lado de él, usando las manos para corregir la postura del chico. —Lo estás arrojando como si fuera un kunai. —Le dijo. —Es un arma más larga y la agarradera es más pesada que la cuchilla, así que tienes que tomar eso en cuenta cuando realices el giro.

Se movió hacia Sasuke, cuya mandíbula se torció cuando la mano de Kakashi tocó su codo. —Sueltas el brazo demasiado rápido. No seas flojo.

Sakura sabía que venía, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara al sentir que Kakashi se paraba detrás de ella, pausando para observar su puntería antes de hacer un comentario. Naturalmente, bajo su escrutinio, sus niveles de estrés se incrementaron. El resultado fue que el tanto golpeó el poste de madera por la agarradera y cayó al suelo.

Rígidamente, alzó el arma y se preparó para arrojarlo de nuevo cuando sintió cálidas manos deslizarse sobre sus desnudos brazos. —Estás demasiado tensa. —Le dijo, en algún punto cercano a su oreja derecha. Su voz era grave y calmada y tan absolutamente deliciosa que, lo único que pudo hacer, fue tratar de evitar el escalofrío que corrió por toda su espina.

Era un círculo vicioso. Mientras que las manos de Kakashi gentilmente trataban de hacer que sus hombros se relajaran, ella se ponía todavía más rígida a manera de defensa. Y cuando esas mismas manos cayeron en su cadera para tratar de corregir su postura, se puso todavía más rígida que antes.

Una suave risa escapó de él. —En serio, Sakura, relájate un poco. Se siente como si estuvieras a punto de romperte.

Bueno, de cierta forma eso era cierto.

Él dio un paso para acercarse a ella, lo suficiente como para que su pecho le golpeara la espalda. —Relájate. —Dijo, su cálido aliento acariciando su oreja y cuello, tan cerca que incluso podría sentirlo pese a la máscara. Sus manos las tenía sobre su cadera, aplicando una ligera presión sobre ella. —¿Lo quieres conseguir, no? Nunca lo lograrás si no haces lo que digo. _Relájate._

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo, pero funcionó. Lentamente sus hombros cayeron y sus caderas se aflojaron lo suficiente como para que Kakashi pudiera girarla. Su corazón latió con fuerza debajo de sus costillas mientras la mano derecha de él se deslizaba sobre su hombro para colocarse sobre su espalda.

—Mantén la muñeca rígida. —Le dijo, guiando su mano derecha. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil concentrarse en sus palabras si él no estuviera tan cerca. ¿Cómo se suponía que una chica pudiera pensar bien cuando prácticamente él la estaba rodeando? —Toma la cuchilla cerca de su centro de gravedad. Eso hará que deje de girar. Y cuando lo arrojes, mueve tu peso hacia tu pie izquierdo. No te abras innecesariamente.

—Lo sé. —Dijo cortante. —No he olvidado lo básico, Kakashi-Sensei.

—Pudiste haberme engañado. —Dijo con calma, guiando su brazo con lentitud, enseñándole a realizar la acción de arroje correctamente. Sakura estaba poniendo más atención a la mano de Kakashi que estaba descansando con indiferencia en su cadera. —¿Lo tienes? —Preguntó.

—Ajá. Sí. —Asintió con rapidez.

Kakashi retrocedió y le dio espacio suficiente para respirar y arrojar el arma. Ella trató de convencerse de que _no_ extrañaba su calor corporal, pero cuando volvió a arrojar el tanto algo _horrible_ sucedió.

Falló.

Deliberadamente.

—No estás concentrada hoy. —Kakashi dio a notar, luego de que ella recogiera el arma y él estaba de nuevo detrás suyo, usando sus gentiles pero ásperas manos para volver a corregir su postura y guiar su brazo.

La segunda vez que falló, él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Ahora es peor ¿Siquiera estás escuchando lo que estoy diciéndote? —Preguntó, enlazando un brazo alrededor de su torso para presionar su espalda contra él y mantenerla en una postura adecuada, sus dedos uniéndose a los de ella en el cuchillo. Con un brazo empujando su cadera contra la de él, movió ambas manos –la de ella y la suya- para arrojar el arma. Naturalmente dio en el blanco, pero cuando volvió a pedirle que intentara por su cuenta, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de fallar a propósito.

Kakashi parecía confundido mientras sus manos corrían sobre el cuerpo de ella de nuevo, corrigiendo una vez más su postura. —¿Te lastimaste la muñeca o algo? De verdad, no estás en lo que hacemos.

—Eso parece. —Sakura dijo con desesperación, poco capaz de admitirse siquiera a sí misma que su traicionera libido estaba disfrutando con la proximidad de un cuerpo masculino. Era trágico. ¡Simplemente no podía detenerse! Y cuando las manos de Kakashi se movieron una vez más alrededor de ella, su muy alborotada 'Sakura interna' suspiró con placer y lo único que pudo hacer fue detenerse de presionar su espalda contra él.

Pensó que lo había engañado por lo menos, hasta que escuchó que él se reía en su oreja y le daba a su cadera un suave pellizco. —¿No estás siendo desobediente a propósito, o sí, Sakura-Chan? —Preguntó con una voz demasiado suave como para que los otros dos escucharan.

Su aliento se cortó en su garganta mientras fingía ver a su objetivo. —No, Sensei.

—Bien. —Murmuró. Pero esa simple silaba parecía guardar más sexualidad que todos los posters de hombres que Tsunade poseía en su oficina. —Creo que puedes hacerlo sola ahora.

Él la dejó como una ligera brisa, haciéndola sentir frío y expuesta y muy confundida. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Sakura parpadeó hacia sus compañeros, preguntándose si se habían dado cuenta de algo extraño mientras Kakashi había estado con ella, pero no era de sorprender que ellos estuvieran profundamente concentrados en sus ejercicios. Naruto estaba lanzando con júbilo su tanto con más confianza y corriendo para alzarlo y volver a lanzarlo. Sasuke estaba muy ocupado amarrando un cable al mango de su cuchilla para ahorrarse el tener que caminar hacia el poste y sacarla. Evidentemente ese comentario sobre ser un 'flojo' no había tenido mucho impacto.

Sakura miró a Kakashi, pero él estaba sentado de vuelta en la roca, con una rodilla doblada y profundamente concentrado en su lectura.

¿Tal vez, todo estaba en su cabeza?

Pero cuando Kakashi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella y le dio lo que podía ser considerado como un guiño pícaro, Sakura sabía que no se estaba volviendo loca.

Era mucho, _mucho_ peor que eso.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(*) Nínfula. Término que se refiere a las adolescentes con una sexualidad precoz. El término es más conocido gracias al autor Vladimir Nabokov, quien lo utiliza para catalogar a las chicas por las que se siente atraído su protagonista Humbert Humbert.

" _Ahora, creo ha llegado el momento de presentar al lector algunas consideraciones de orden general. Entre los límites de los nueve y los catorce años, surgen doncellas que revelan a ciertos viajeros embrujados, dos o más veces mayores que ellas, su verdadera naturaleza, no humana, sino nínfica (osea demoníaca); propongo llamar «nínfulas» a esas criaturas escogidas."_

 _Lolita._ Nabokov, Vladimir. Página 9.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Traté de subir esto temprano, pero la verdad me ocupe en otras cosas.

Esto... Siento que los emocioné en vano -aunque espero que no-, pero eso sí, desde aquí, las cosas van en ascenso. Yo sé que ya quieren pasar directo a 'la acción', pero ¿No es mejor que esté construida?

Por cierto, hablando de impaciencia... Por favor chicos, entiendan que tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de la traducción y mensajes como 'Actualiza' no harán que las deje para avanzar con esto. Aprecio mucho (de verdad que sí) que les guste tanto la historia y quieran leer lo siguiente pronto, pero ¿Por qué no me dejan mejor por escrito lo que pensaron del capítulo?

 **Nadipan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Creo que todos esperaban una confrontación más rápida, pero al final creo que estuvo bien como se desarrolló.

 **Delilahhatake:** Disculpa por subir las actualizaciones tan tarde m(u_u)m, prometo subirlos más temprano para que ya no sufras con el horario.

 **VyB:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No te preocupes, por eso subo los caps cada semana para que no se amontone. Bueno, sí, Sakura si llega a dar pena por sus malas relaciones, pero va a mejorar, de verdad. Lo que me gusta de esta historia es que presentan ese lado más 'humano' de ambos. Y no sé, personalmente he hecho algunas cosas que se presentan acá, así que entiendo más o menos los puntos que se irán tocando a lo largo del fic. El que más se toca es el de la soledad que, siendo honestos, te hace hacer o aceptar estupideces aunque estés consciente de que estás cometiendo errores porque es preferible a estar solo.

Bueno, no me quiero aventar un rollo, pero ¿Sabes que digo, no? Más o menos lo que dice Kakashi jajaaja.

 **Sinnombre** , **Miss. Cookie Granger** , **mikanela19** , **savkacomulay** : Gracias por los ánimos, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para traducir la historia porque me quedan muchos capítulos todavía!

En fin, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo capítulo y saludos a todos los lectores anónimos nuevos y a los suscriptores. Nos leemos la próxima semana :)


	5. Intercambios por carretera

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Intercambios por carretera**

Fue un portazo lo que había _despertado_ a Kakashi la mañana siguiente. Medio despierto, su mano buscó automáticamente sentir el calor que quedaba en el otro lado de su colchón donde alguien había estado durmiendo apenas momentos atrás. Un ligero perfume flotaba en la habitación y el sonido de tacones se desvanecía en el camino hacia la escalera afuera. Un par de aretes olvidados brillaban en el buró.

 _Definitivamente_ se estaba aburriendo de él. Normalmente, en este punto él hubiera estado despierto para una repetición de la noche anterior.

Un bostezo perezoso escapó de su garganta mientras levantaba el despertador y trataba de averiguar qué hora era. Aparentemente todavía tenía media hora para matar antes de que tuviera que encontrarse con sus compañeros en el puente. Tenían que moverse hacia el pueblo minero ese día para probar su suerte y ver si esta vez atrapaban a los ladrones, lo que significaba que desperdiciaría otra maravillosa tarde sentado en una trinchera mientras deseaba haber sido mejor un contador.

Kakashi era normalmente muy lento para levantarse. Le tomaba cinco minutos ganar la voluntad de sentarse, otros tres mover sus pies y ponerlos en el suelo y luego pasaría otros dos minutos bostezando y pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Eventualmente conseguiría moverse hacia el baño y meterse bajo la regadera donde se pararía por exactamente siete minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos, debatiéndose en sí debía o no comprarse una nueva esponja ya que la actual se había vuelto verde en los bordes –entonces, concluía que tomaría algo de _esfuerzo_ y _costaría_ así que hacía a un lado la idea.

Para el momento en que él estaba vestido, le quedaban todavía diez minutos que matar, así que puso la tetera.

Y mientras se estaba sirviendo una taza de té herbal, escuchó un suave sonido desde la ventana. Se dio la vuelta, irracionalmente esperando ver a Sakura parada ahí, posiblemente con la misma expresión de aturdimiento que tenía la última vez que le había visto de pie en su ventana.

Pero, tristemente, no. Era solo el presuntuoso gato gris persa de su vecino que estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, mirándolo airadamente con ese gran ojo naranja que tenía. El otro lo había perdido desde que Kakashi conocía a la criatura y era un hándicap con el que podía identificarse con facilidad.

—Oye, Peludo (*).—Kakashi le saludó con suavidad.

Él no sabía su nombre, así que le puso uno. Dejando completamente claro que era un hombre muy creativo.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa para beber su té, el gato se arrojó sobre su cama y caminó rumbo a él para frotarse contra su pierna. Kakashi sabía que venía después, así que sumergió un dedo dentro de la taza y esperó a que el gato lo lamiera ¿Quién diría que el té era bueno para los gatos? Al menos parecía gustarle a este.

Y tal vez no fuera un gato particularmente atractivo, pero a Kakashi le gustaba. Con su nariz aplastada y su ojo solitario y llorón, de hecho era realmente feo. Le recordaba a Pakkun de cierta forma, pese a que no estaba ni cerca de ser tan bonito como el pequeño bastardo arrugado.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei!

Kakashi miró hacia la ventana, la taza a medio camino de sus labios. No había nadie afuera, pero aquella voz era inconfundible.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Escucha, tenemos que irnos pronto!

Una sonrisita afloró en sus labios. Por alguna razón sintió que su mañana estaba mejorando. —¿Eres tú, Sakura? —Gritó de vuelta. —¿Por qué no subes?

Hubo una larga pausa que estuvo llena con el ronroneo del gato mientras Sakura se debatía.

—¿Estás presentable? —Le escuchó decir titubeante.

—Mm. —Gruñó, alzando al gato para llevarlo hacia la ventana. —Quizás no quieras venir. Estoy entreteniendo a Peludo…

Él se asomó a la ventana en el momento justo para ver a una Sakura completamente roja de pie a mitad de la calle. Sí, definitivamente la mañana se estaba poniendo _mucho_ más interesante. —¿Qué? —Él preguntó como si nada por su balbuceo.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —Siseó.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, dejando ir al gato por la escalera de emergencia donde se estiró de manera poco elegante. —¿Qué tipo de 'peludo' tenías en mente?

La chica ahora estaba casi del mismo tono que su blusa. Combinaba increíblemente bien con su cabello. —¡Vas retrasado, Kakashi-Sensei! —Cambió de tema. —Hemos estado esperándote en el puente por más de una hora.

Kakashi miró a su despertador. —¿Me querían engañar? —Preguntó pensativo.

Debajo, los brazos de Sakura se cruzaron en un gesto impaciencia. —Vamos a perder a nuestro objetivo a este paso ¿Vas a venir o no?

Ondeó la mano hacia ella como si nada. —Dame un minuto.

Ella le dio tres. Una vez que guardó su equipaje y se tomó su tiempo poniéndose las sandalias, se unió a ella en la calle, dándole una sonrisa educada en un esfuerzo para aplacar de alguna forma su impaciencia. Su respuesta fue dar un suspiro de cansancio y lucir todavía más enojada y hasta un poquito sonrojada.

Caminaron en silencio con dirección al puente, tomando un atajo a través del mercado que estaba lleno con la multitud de media mañana. Sakura no parecía estar de ánimo para hablar, así que él sacó su libro intentando leer algo mientras cruzaban los puestos y a los vendedores.

—Estuve ahí antes. —Sakura dijo de pronto.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó Kakashi, pasando una página.

—Ahí. En tu casa. Hace como veinte minutos. —Respondió con reservas. —Vi que _ella_ se iba.

—Fisgonear es algo muy impropio de una jovencita.—Kakashi dijo divertido.

Sakura le dio una fiera mirada. —¡No estaba fisgoneando! ¡Y pensé que dijiste que se había terminado!

—Ah. —Empezó antes de corregirla. —Dije que estaba 'casi terminado' Y si la viste irse, ¿Entonces por qué no anunciaste antes que estabas ahí? ¿Estabas tratando de verme desnudo de nuevo, verdad?

—¡Cállate! —Siseó. —¡No quisiera verte desnudo incluso si fueras el último hombre en el mundo! —Su voz salió con un ligero temblor que hizo pensar a Kakashi que ella no estaba siendo del todo honesta.

—Si fuera el último hombre y tú la última mujer, —Comenzó. —significa eso que tendríamos que-

Ella le interrumpió. —No.

—Pero la raza humana entera podría-

—No me importa.

—¿Una forma de vida completa está al borde de la extinción y no quieres evitarlo sólo porque no me quieres ver desnudo? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar herido.

Sakura hizo un puchero mientras pensaba. Entonces ella ladró: —¡Bien! Probablemente lo haría. Pero las luces tendrían que estar apagadas.

—Maravilloso. —Ahora Kakashi tenía una razón para esperar por el fin del mundo. Se giró para darle una sonrisa amable a su compañera, pero dejó su rostro mientras observaba su perfil. Ella se estaba tirando el labio inferior con el pulgar y el índice –su mano claramente temblaba, pese a que su mirada era intensa y distante. ¿Lo había malinterpretado? Ayer estaba seguro de que Sakura podía ser capaz de seguirle el juego mientras bromeaba _adultamente_ con ella _…_ pero ahora parecía que había sido demasiado. Era _joven._ Sin experiencia. Esa línea que se había advertido a sí mismo no cruzar cuando le había visto tan afligida en la Academia de Pre-genin… bueno, parecía que la había perdido de vista desde un rato atrás.

Sakura era su primera y principal estudiante y había cosas que maestros y alumnos simplemente no debían compartir como-

—No me opondría _tanto_ a la idea. —Sakura dijo de pronto, dándole una mirada tímida. —Pareces ser bueno en ello… y… um… eso.

Se jaló con más fuerza el labio y tomó un color rojo profundo. Una vez más reveló un recato que parecía completamente fuera de lugar con las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Kakashi sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, confundido y estaba a punto de responder cuando el grito de Naruto le interrumpió.

—¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Kakashi-Sensei!

Ambos miraron hacia el puente y divisaron a sus compañeros –el rubio saludándoles entusiasta. Kakashi alzó la mano y le devolvió el saludo de una manera más reservada, pero así como Naruto se giraba de nuevo y envolvía a Sasuke en una nueva disputa, él dejó que la misma mano se deslizara a través de la espalda de Sakura para llegar a su trasero. La gentil palmadita en su retaguardia le hizo chillar y dar un salto de al menos medio metro. —No estás tan mal tampoco, estoy seguro. —Replicó silenciosamente.

* * *

El viaje a Asahi parecía ir más rápido que la primera vez. La última vez, Sakura había estado evitando a Kakashi por haberlo atrapado… _de esa_ forma, con _esa_ mujer. Entonces había estado caminando detrás de los otros, debatiéndose entre la incapacidad de verlo y el fascinante horror que le hacía incapaz de ver hacia otro lado. Este viaje, sin embargo, fue mucho más relajado. Habló con Naruto sobre la unión de la casa principal del clan Hyuuga con la otra rama y la fiesta que tomaría lugar luego de ello. Todos habían sido invitados, pero Naruto sin duda alguna era el invitado de honor, ya que era parcialmente responsable porque las dos casas se unieran. Sakura escuchó a Naruto balbucear sobre esto, sobre eso y Hinata, todo el rato robando miradas clandestinas de Kakashi.

—¿Vas a ir, Kakashi-Sensei? —Naruto le preguntó.

—Quizás. —Respondió vagamente. Sakura no creía que fuera un animal fiestero.

Cuando llegaron a la villa minera se separaron en los mismos equipos que antes y tomaron caminos separados. Para comenzar la larga y tediosa espera, metidos en una zanja terrosa en un día caluroso y con las cigarras chirriando incesantemente en su oreja. Sakura suspiraba y ponía y quitaba la mirada del camino, deseando que los bandidos se dieran prisa y atacaran. No quería tener que volver otro día y tener que hacer todo esto de nuevo.

Kakashi no era visible desde su posición. Ella imaginó que estaría escondido en la trinchera que estaba del lado contrario, leyendo su libro pero manteniendo su oído alerta por cualquier ruido inusual. Sakura se estaba quitando todos los amigables insectos que iban a su cabello y arrancaba las brillantes hojas de rododendro que hacían menos visible su escondite. Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Y aburrida y curiosa y con Kakashi justo ahí, pese a que no fuera apropiado comenzar una charla en tan importante misión, se dijo que no le haría daño a nadie.

Alzando un dedo hacia su oreja, presionó el botón de intercomunicación en su radio. —¿Sensei?

—¿Qué sucede? —Su voz crepitó en su oído. —¿Escuchaste algo?

—No, Sensei. Me estaba preguntando algo…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué Kimura Yoshi?

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la radio crepitara de nuevo. —Sabes, estoy seguro de que tuvimos esta conversación ayer.

—No-sólo tengo curiosidad. —Dijo con rapidez, mordiéndose el labio. —¿Por qué ella? ¿Es ella tu tipo o algo?

—¿Mi tipo? —Ella le escuchó decir, sonando un tanto sorprendido. —Realmente no tengo un tipo.

Sakura quitó otra cigarra de su brazo. —Bien, entonces… —Comenzó a decir pensativamente. —Debe haber _algo_ que viste en ella ¿Qué te gustaba de ella? ¿No estabas ahí sólo por el sexo, o sí?

Silencio.

—¿O sí? —Preguntó de nuevo, un poquito más interesada.

—Era sexo realmente bueno. —Kakashi respondió con vaguedad.

—¡Sensei! —Siseó. —¿Realmente eres así de superficial?

—Supongo que tenía una frente muy bonita, ¿No crees?

—No. —Ella replicó de malas.

—Y siempre olía bien. Siempre me gusta eso en una mujer.

—¿En serio? —Sakura se olfateó la axila y se mordió el labio de nuevo. —¿Qué más?

—Ella es alta. Eso siempre es un extra.

 _¡Bien!_ 2 de 3, Sakura estaba apenas encima del promedio y no se podía considerar para nada alta. Usaría tacones, pero incluso un completo imbécil sabía que era una mala idea cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo corriendo y saltando y escalando árboles. ¿Por qué todos los hombres preferían a las mujeres altas? Probablemente explicaba por qué siempre se quedaba con las sobras. —¿Qué más?

—Tiene espíritu. Eso me gusta, creo.

Sakura resopló en silencio para sí misma antes de responder. —¿Esa no es otra manera de decir 'agresiva'?

—No-agresiva es lo que tú eres. Yoshi tiene presencia-

—¡No soy agresiva! —Sakura ladró de pronto, indignada.

—Eres un poquito. —Le dijo.

—¡No lo soy! —Dijo malhumorada. —Soy toda una gatita.

Una risita sofocada sonó del otro lado del camino justo antes de que la radio crepitara de nuevo. —¿En serio? —Dijo, divertido. —¿Ronroneas igual que una?

La boca de Sakura se abrió ligeramente en sorpresa. Por un momento no supo qué decir y sólo podía sentir su cara calentarse por la vergüenza. No era ingenua. Había escuchado la insinuación en su tono y, por alguna razón la enganchó. ¿A dónde llevaría esa línea?

—Depende… —Dijo silenciosamente. —de dónde me acaricies. (**)

La radio se quedó muy silenciosa luego de eso. Horriblemente silenciosa. Sakura se preguntó qué tan lejos había metido la pata y si debía o no morderse el puño para aliviar su humillación. Había asustado a uno de los más grandes pervertidos de Konoha hasta dejarlo sin palabras. _Eso_ ya podía considerarse un cumplido.

Ella esperó y contuvo el aliento hasta que su respuesta finalmente vino. —¿Y dónde te gusta que te acaricien, Sakura? —Preguntó, en lentas y contenidas palabras. El humor se había ido de su voz. Había despertado algo oscuro, adulto y demasiado alucinante como para que alguien como Sakura pudiera manejar… así que ella se río.

—¡Supongo que en el pelo! —Dijo con un forzado tono ligero, más que agradecida de que él estuviera del otro lado del camino. Era mejor que tener que enfrentarlo. —¿Así que tu tipo ideal de mujer es alta y algo perra, huh?

Y como arte de magia todo volvió a la normalidad. —Difícilmente diría que Yoshi era mi mujer ideal. —Dijo, la diversión volviendo como si nada hubiera pasado. —Sólo estaba enlistando lo que me gustaba de ella.

El corazón de Sakura latió fuerte, algo poco natural. —¿Entonces, cuál es tu mujer ideal? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Si ella se hubiera imaginado alguna vez el tipo de mujer para Kakashi, Kimura Yoshi encajaría perfectamente –alta, delgada, refinada y hermosa. Vaya pena la cosa del matrimonio y los hijos.

—Tiene que tener ojos interesantes. —Kakashi dijo eventualmente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Eso era algo dulce –vago, pero dulce.

—Y apreciar el Icha Icha.

—No existe tal mujer, Sensei. —Sakura dijo con honestidad.

Kakashi le ignoró. —Y una sonrisa bonita. Eso es muy importante. Y ser amable. Supongo… que realmente no me importa lo demás.

Sakura permaneció callada en su zanja, pensando en sus palabras. Ella le había hecho la misma pregunta a sus antiguos novios y la respuesta era demasiado predecible, simplemente enlistaban atributos físicos. Los más inteligentes describían atributos que Sakura poseía. Idiotas como Ikki parecían irse de frente por mujeres altas, con pechos grandes, cinturas diminutas y traseros tonificados, pasando por alto que el agarre de su novia se estaba haciendo doloroso.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Kakashi preguntó.

—¿Huh?

—Me preguntaste por mi mujer ideal. Es justo que hagas lo mismo.

—No tengo una mujer ideal. —Respondió burlona.

—Ok. Un hombre servirá.

Sakura suspiró y miró a las flores del rododendro que se mecían sobre su cabeza. —Supongo… que me gustaría alguien que puede lavar sus ropas. Correctamente. Y… alguien que sepa sobre higiene personal –o simplemente higiene. Me gustan los morenos, pero no me quejo de los rubios. Y prefiero a alguien a quien le guste leer –libros _adecuados,_ no pornografía-

—Pero-

—Y me gustaría un chico que estuviera interesado en lo que tengo que decir. —Dijo, soltándose por completo. —Alguien que se preocupe por cómo fue mi día y qué sucedió en él y que no sólo me gruña y me ignore porque prefiere la televisión. Y me gustaría que fuera caballeroso. Siempre es agradable conseguir un poquito de consideración y tiene que ser gracioso, encantador, ocurrente y buen besador. Tiene que entender el concepto de jugueteo previo y ser generoso en la cama. Dominante pero no cruel. Y tiene que durar más de treinta segundos o-

Sakura se cortó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que una vez más había entrado en el territorio de _mucha-información._

La respuesta de Kakashi fue seca. —¿Así que, no pides mucho, huh?

—Bueno, al menos tengo una buena idea de lo que quiero. —Gruñó. —Tú –tu tipo ideal de mujer es una con ojos y labios.

—Y estoy dispuesto a ceder.

—¡Oh! —Sakura de pronto recordó algo más. —Y tiene que lucir bien en uniforme.

Hubo una pausa breve. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, hay gente que puede vestir uniformes y lucir fantástica y hay otros que lucirían simplemente ridículos. Yo estoy en el segundo grupo, pero amo a un chico en uniforme –especialmente con el uniforme de ANBU. Pero si tiene piernas de pollo simplemente no funcionará. Luciría como si estuviera usando pijama o algo.

—Mm. —Kakashi reflexionó pensativo. —A veces uso mi ropa extra como pijama.

Sakura alzó una ceja y pese a saber que él no sería capaz de ver eso, de alguna manera conseguiría _escucharlo._ —¿Nunca has hecho eso?

—No. —Respondió Sakura. —Si fuera a usar pijama, me compraría un conjunto apropiado… con gatitos.

—¿No usas pijama? —Preguntó. —¿Supongo que eres más una persona que usa camisones?

Una semana atrás –o incluso dos días antes- Sakura simplemente hubiera concordado con eso y cambiado de tema. Pero dentro de ella burbujeó la misma petulancia y atrevimiento que habían provocado sus fallas durante la sesión de entrenamiento -sólo para sentir a Kakashi tocándola y estando cerca de ella. Era la parte de ella que reconocía la sexualidad de este hombre y la veía como era… y quería responder de cierta forma.

Tomando un trémulo respiro, se mordió el labio. —No, Sensei. No uso nada para dormir.

Del otro lado del camino, el pie de Kakashi se deslizó de la raíz en que había estado reposando. Casi se le caía el libro por la sorpresa, pero se recobró. Seguramente había escuchado mal y casi le pedía que lo repitiera… pero no, sabía que había escuchado bien y que pedirle que lo repitiera sólo la avergonzaría. Esta chica era precariamente caprichosa cuando se trataba de estas cosas. Y además, estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de la imagen mental.

—Detente. —Su radio crepitó.

—¿Hm? —Respondió.

—Comienza a decir algo. Siento que te lo estás imaginando.

Una perezosa sonrisa cruzó la cara de Kakashi. — _Estoy_ imaginándolo. —Dijo con ligereza, intrigado. —¿Siempre duermes desnuda?

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que la titubeante respuesta viniera. —N-no… usualmente uso panties.

—¿Qué tipo de panties? —Preguntó, su voz grave pero seguía algo juguetona.

—Um… bien, tengo muchas de diferentes tipos. —Respondió envalentonada.

Kakashi colocó el libro sobre su pecho y entrelazó los dedos sobre su estómago, su interés en la conversación multiplicándose. —¿En serio? —Murmuró, tratando de imaginarse a Sakura en nada más que un par de panties. ¿Pero de qué tipo? ¿Negras, blancas, azules, verdes? ¿Con volantes? ¿Conservadoras? ¿Tipo bóxer? ¿O como una tanga? ¡Necesitaba una _descripción_! —¿Cómo son las que estás usando ahora?

—N-no recuerdo. Espera un momento…

Ella estaba mirando alrededor. Sakura estaba al otro lado del camino, levantándose la falda y la cinta de sus shorts para revisar su ropa interior. Ese pensamiento no debería excitarlo tanto como lo había hecho.

—Son blancas. —Sakura respondió eventualmente. —Con contraste en rojo y unas cerezas al frente, con listoncitos rojos en los costados.

Kakashi saboreó la imagen. —¿Pantaletas o tanga?

Su voz vino silenciosa. —Tanga…

 _Mucho_ mejor. Ahora podría imaginarse a Sakura preparándose para meterse en la cama de manera más precisa, con sus esbeltas piernas estrechándose un poco cerca del triángulo blanco y rojo de ropa. La promesa de que hubiesen listones le hicieron pensar en un degustable presente bien envuelto.

Uno que estaba tentado a abrir.

Kakashi se rascó con un dedo sobre los labios enmascarados mientras continuaba disfrutando de la imagen de su semidesnuda estudiante. Era demasiado peligroso y prohibido como para aventurarse, pero la imagen era demasiado tentadora. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio evitaría complacer la idea.

Pero ¿Alguien hubiera dicho que Kakashi estuviera cuerdo?

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Kakashi levantó la cabeza. —¿Qué hay de mí?

—Te dije que estoy usando, ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo. —Dijo silenciosamente.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Si quisiera darle una respuesta honesta, le diría que estaba vistiendo unos aburridos bóxer color azul marino con su nombre cosido en la parte de atrás. Pero eso no animaría la mente de alguien, ¿Verdad? Su sonrisa se extendió mientras volvía a apretar el botón de la radio. — _Nada._

—¿Nada? —Su voz sonó un poco chillona.

—¿Te lo estás imaginando? —Preguntó burlón.

—¡No! —Dijo, demasiado fuerte como para no necesitar la radio para escuchar la culpabilidad en su voz. —¡No seas pervertido!

—Tú fuiste quien comenzó esta conversación. —Recordó divertido. —Si alguien aquí es una pervertida, eres tú.

—¡No soy una pervertida! —Chilló, asustada.

—No lo sé. —Fingió completa honestidad. — _Eres tú_ la que espía mi vida sexual.

—¡Yo-no-tú no- gargh! —La radio se quedó totalmente silenciosa y pronto el sonido de pisadas furiosas se escucharon tras él. Kakashi giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver una mano enguantada salir de la nada para golpearle cerca de la oreja. De una manera poco gentil.

Ella desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dejando a Kakashi con un pitido en el oído haciéndole creer que posiblemente también tenía una mosca dentro. Una vez más estaba completamente desconcertado por su estudiante. Un minuto ella estaba murmurándole cosas sucias al oído, describiendo su ropa interior y casi poniéndole duro; en el siguiente, ella corría para golpearle en la cabeza. —¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó secamente a través de la radio.

—¡Cállate! —Respondió.

Pasaron el resto de la misión en silencio.

* * *

La verdad, Sakura estaba más asustada que enojada _¿Y si de verdad fuese una pervertida?_

Era emocionante –emocionante e _incorrecto-_ escuchar a su maestro preguntarle qué tipo de pantaletas estaba usando… y responderle. Excitante pero, en mayor parte, incorrecto.

Y podría pretender que era aceptable si no le hubiera llamado pervertida.

Maldito el hombre y _maldita_ la voz interna que le estaba empujando a responder sin su consentimiento. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando había escuchado su voz en su oreja usando ese oscuro y seductor tono que nunca había oído antes, no podía creer que ese hombre era su maestro. Conocía a Hatake Kakashi por más de seis años, pero no conocía a este hombre que podía coquetear, bromear y tomarle el pelo. Siempre lo había sabido como un pervertido. Pero nunca había visto que de hecho, _lo era._

No sólo eso, sino que su perversión le estaba afectando a ella también. Sabía, mientras caminaban de vuelta a Konoha con otra misión fallida bajo su cinturón, que si no mantenía su distancia con él terminaría siendo absorbida en su espiral de depravación. ¿Sabría él que tenía este efecto sobre ella? ¿Pensaría que todo era diversión inofensiva? ¿Se daba cuenta de que cada vez que le apretaba la cadera y le decía que estaba imaginándosela con nada más que una tanga su interior se volvía líquido caliente y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en nada más que sexo sucio y ardiente? Ella ni siquiera sabía que el sexo sucio y ardiente existía fuera de las fantasías hasta que lo vio con _esa_ mujer.

Y _dios,_ lo quería. Lo quería tanto que quería gritar y hacer berrinches por la completa injusticia de tener dieciocho años y no poder atraer a un amante decente para salvarle la vida. Mientras conseguía escorias como Ikki, Kimura Yoshi conseguía la crema del tope. Y no era justo porque Sakura _definitivamente_ conocía a Kakashi de más tiempo que _esa_ mujer, así que si alguien tenía derecho de ser servida por un dios del sexo, esa era Sakura.

Y entonces su alma murió un poquito, porque mientras la idea de tener sexo con Kakashi le atraía, también la encontraba un poquito repulsiva.

No iba a llegar tan lejos y decir que era como un padre o hermano para ella… más bien como una vieja niñera… o un antiguo profesor.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Konoha, otra vez era casi de noche. Iban a despedirse cuando Naruto le habló a Kakashi.

—¿Así que vas a ir a la unión, o no? —Le preguntó, Kakashi ya se había dado la vuelta.

Él volteó la cara sólo para responderle. —Depende ¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana, en la Propiedad Hyuuga a las tres.

De hecho era a las cuatro, pero el Equipo Siete se había acostumbrado a darle mal la hora de los encuentros a su líder para asegurarse de que llegara _a tiempo._ Era de conocimiento común que el día de Kakashi iba a una hora atrás. Kakashi consideró la invitación y asintió. —Sí, supongo. Si no estoy muy ocupado con mi cajón de calcetines.

Eso quería decir que su respuesta estaba entre un no y un tal vez.

—Pero- —Naruto comenzó.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. —Kakashi dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Sakura mientras agregaba. —Mi gatita debe estarme extrañando.

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon mientras miraba al suelo. Sospechaba que no estaba hablando realmente del gato de la mañana…

Naruto parecía confuso mientras veía a Kakashi irse. —¿Así que Kakashi-Sensei tiene un gato?

Sasuke estaba pretendiendo que no le importaba, así que Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Como si supiera.

—¿Y por qué te guiñó el ojo? —Naruto le preguntó.

—No, lo hizo. —Sakura quiso zanjar el asunto. —Estaba parpadeando.

—Sí, sí lo hizo. —Sasuke apuntó, sacándose la mugre de las uñas. —Te guiñó el ojo, lo viste y entonces te pusiste toda roja y bajaste la mirada, ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué todo los hombres son unos bastardos? —Respondió acalorada, incluso si sabía que era una forma barata de evitar responder la pregunta. —Respóndeme eso cuando- me tengo que ir, tengo una cita.

—Ohhh, ¿Con quién? —Naruto se burló. —¿Kakashi-Sensei?

Era el tipo de broma que podría haber salido debido a que se tenía plena confianza de que no era cierto. Si cruzaba por la mente de Naruto la idea –aunque fuera por sólo un segundo- de que ella tendría una cita con su Sensei, probablemente el Kyuubi estaría listo para provocar todo un alboroto.

—Cállate. —Murmuró y lo empujó.

* * *

Ino estaba sentada en la misma mesa que la última vez, totalmente enfocada en beber de su malteada y parecer adorable bajo la sombrilla roja y la luz del sol de la tarde. Mientras Sakura se sentaba le llegó el aroma de jacintos y lirios, diciéndole que Ino había estado trabajando en la florería todo el día. En comparación, Sakura se volvió a sentir mugrosa, descuida y en plena necesidad de tomar un baño.

Pero primero… —Quiero de lo que tienes. —Dijo, mirando a la cremosa malteada de Ino.

Ino entrecerró los ojos y la miró. —¿Una fantástica vida sexual? —Preguntó secamente. —Entendible, considerando la basura que es la tuya.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. —Ya no tengo una. —Dijo con cierta tristeza. —Rompí con Ikki.

—¡Hah! —Ino se enderezó, la pajilla de malteada se salió del vaso y mojó a Sakura con algo de la malteada. —¡Sabía que entrarías en razón eventualmente! Lo vi con otra chica esta mañana, tú sabes, esa de Root con el cabello negro y ojos azules, la que puede acabar con una mosca cerca de la espalda de un perro-

—Sí, ya sé quién. —Sakura masculló, pasándose una mano por sus despeinados mechones.

—¿Te estaba engañando? —Ino preguntó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente. Dijo que debíamos conocer más gente, pero parecía que ella ya estaba esperándolo.

Ino bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. —Como sea. Al menos finalmente se ha ido y podemos trabajar en conseguirte alguien mejor.

—¿Podemos? —Repitió, antes de comprender el resto de la frase. —Oh-Ino, _no._ Sólo quiero estar soltera por un rato, sin vómito que limpiar en mi baño o el olor de un borracho en mis mantas.

—Sakura, los hombres normales no son así. Si te consigues un hombre decente, ¡tendrás mucha diversión!

¿Por qué tenían que hablar sobre eso? Todo lo que Sakura quería era una malteada y algunos chismes sobre la vida sexual de _otras_ personas para hacerle olvidarse de Ikki y su nueva novia y de Kakashi y su cuerpo desnudo. —Ino… —Dijo harta.

—¿Qué tal si probamos con alguien más grande? —Ino sugirió, como si estuvieran discutiendo decoración de interiores. —Salí una vez hace algún tiempo con este hombre de cuarenta y algo y ciertamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su aguante era un poco cuestionable, pero de verdad, una vez es todo lo que necesitas.

—¡Ugh… Ino!

—Y parece que alguien que no quiera una relación estable. Sé cómo eres. Estás tan desesperada que te casarías con el primer idiota que se te cruce en el camino y que te haga un poquito feliz. Todo lo que necesitas es una aventura con alguien bueno, eso es todo ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Sakura descansó la barbilla en su palma y miró a la distancia. ¿Cómo sería tener una aventura con Kakashi? Ciertamente sería bueno, pero parecía que incluso él no podría hacer un milagro con Sakura. _Era_ especialmente mala en el sexo.

Sería un completo desastre de cualquier manera.

¿Por qué incluso estaba pensando en eso?

Agitó la cabeza. —Es inútil, Ino. —Suspiró. —No todos necesitan un novio y sexo para ser validados.

—No, eso es verdad. —Ino asintió. —Pero probablemente eres una de los que lo necesitan. Al menos no estarás tan deprimida cada vez que hablo sobre sexo.

—¡ _Siempre_ hablas de sexo! —Sakura protestó.

—¡Y tú _siempre_ estás deprimida! —Ino respondió. —Mira, conozco algunos chicos que serían realmente buenos para ti. Te los presentaré mañana en la recepción de los Hyuuga, ¿De acuerdo?

—Ino, no creo que sea una buena idea… —Sakura dijo, intentando hacer desistir a Ino de seguir adelante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No es una cita a ciegas o algo así. —Dijo. —Sólo conocelos y con suerte harás click con alguno.

Sakura suspiró, resignada. Ino llevaría a esos chicos sin importar si estaba de acuerdo o no. La única manera de evitarlo sería no yendo a la recepción, pero entonces estaría rechazando la hospitalidad de los Hyuuga que le habían invitado.

—¡Bien! —Ino dijo, reconociendo la frustración en su respiración. —¡Haz un esfuerzo! ¿De acuerdo? Lávate el cabello, ponte ropa limpia –un vestido, pero no uno que sea feo- y por _dios santo,_ depilate las piernas.

La frente de Sakura golpeó la mesa con un ruido seco y un quejido lleno de frustración. Estaba comenzando a desear que terminara la fiesta. Tratar de recordar la etiqueta para la cena era suficientemente estresante sin tener que rechazar a los hombres que Ino tenía etiquetados como 'de calidad'.

Se preguntó si Kakashi iría.

Entonces se preguntó por qué le tendría que importar si iba o no. Sin embargo, una gran parte de ella estaría encantada si él asistía. Pero una pequeña y rebelde parte esperaba que fuera, que se sentara a lado de ella en la mesa y compartiera otro guiño sólo para ella.

Sakura se preguntó en qué momento tendría que empezar a ir a consulta por su clara falta de sanidad mental.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(*) Ah, en inglés, el adorable nombre que le pone Kakashi al gato es 'Pussy'. Y la palabrita tiene _muchos_ significados. Para quien no lo capte, es un juego de palabras. En realidad, 'Pussy' es peludo, pero también se ocupa para nombrar a los gatos y a las vaginas lol Me vi en la necesidad de aclararlo porque no sabía si se entendía o no el chiste D:

(**) Acá, la cosa es que hay un error en el original. Sakura en realidad dice 'Depende… de _cómo_ me acaricies', no 'dónde' y sigue Kakashi por la misma línea –'¿Y, _cómo_ te gusta que te acaricien'-, sin embargo, la respuesta que le da es esa 'En el pelo, supongo', lo cual no tiene sentido alguno porque responde _donde_ y no _como._ Así que tuve que cambiarlo.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, ¡JA! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuando leyeron el título se imaginaron ese tipo de intercambios? *mueve las cejas de manera insinuante* Ok, ok... Creo que no tengo que decir mucho sobre este capítulo, estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Y respondiendo a estos:

 **Delilahhatake** y **Majo Haruka** : ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

 **Jessica Ivonne:** Sí, sí, sí a todo lo que has puesto. La idea de la relación tabú sé que a los KakaSaku shippers les encanta (Especialmente cuando explotan la idea de que Kakashi le enseñe a Sakura 'otro tipo de conocimientos') y este fic va por ahí, así que espero que la historia cumpla con tus expectativas. Porque sí, veremos el lado más sexy de Kakashi.

Ah, cambiando de tema. He tenido noticias de **Serenity** , hace un par de semanas se casó y me ha dicho que tiene algunas historias más para _A Pocket of Drabbles -_ una de ellas ya está terminada y está en correcciones- y que todavía no tiene listo el siguiente capítulo para _Reason._ Como siempre, agradece mucho el apoyo que le dieron a sus historias y espera poder sorprendernos con algo nuevo en este año, ya sea con una nueva historia o terminando los fics que tiene parados.

Eso es todo por el momento.

Espero leerlos la próxima semana y que el capítulo haya sido de su gusto.


	6. La más dulce sonrisa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **La más dulce sonrisa**

La siguiente mañana, Sakura sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

De hecho tenía varias cosas en la cabeza (cosas como cómo demonios iba a pagar la renta cuando el equipo Kakashi no podía terminar su misión, o cómo iba a sacar el olor de Ikki de sus sábanas, o si la relación que tenía con Kakashi volvería a ser la misma de nuevo y exactamente cuánta gente sabía que Ikki le había botado por una princesa de ANBU), pero sólo había una cosa que debía encarar ese día. El resto podía esperar para mañana.

La preocupación de hoy era solamente _qué demonios_ iba a usar en la fiesta de los Hyuuga. Le habían dicho que el código de vestimenta era formal, pero nada demasiado ostentoso. Sabía _exactamente_ qué vestido usar ¡Simplemente no podía encontrarlo!

Después de poner patas arriba su departamento y buscar por el elusivo vestido verde, comenzó a aceptar la idea de que simplemente no estaba ahí. Había checado su guardarropa, debajo de la cama, en las cajas que seguía sin abrir desde que se había mudado ahí. Las únicas posibilidades que quedaban era que Ino lo hubiera pedido sin permiso –de nuevo- o que se había quedado junto con las otras cosas que estaban en casa de su madre. Probablemente estaba en su vieja habitación ganando polvo en el closet.

Ahora, no era que Sakura no amara a su madre (lo hacía, de verdad), pero había ocasiones en que tres bloques de calles no era suficiente distancia para apreciar su particular amor. Así que sólo era por genuina desesperación que se resignó a ir hacia la casa de su madre. Era medio día, su estómago estaba rugiendo por hambre y tenía un millón de preocupaciones brincando en su cabeza. _No_ estaba de humor para la arrogancia de su madre. Pero _necesitaba_ ese vestido.

Sakura caminó la calle tan familiar, caminando hacia la casa en la que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Era un poco vieja comparada con el resto de las casas del vecindario. El área era ligeramente más nueva que el complejo de departamentos donde Kakashi vivía, pero mientras estaba poniéndose vieja en algunas partes, todavía no tenía el encanto y la vista de _manta de retazos_ que el departamento de Kakashi tenía. Estaba a las afueras de la Aldea, así que había menos actividad, menos gente y menos vida.

Ni siquiera se podían ver gatos.

Sakura tocó el timbre y esperó, tomándose un momento para que sus dedos corrieran a través de la descorchada pintura del marco de la puerta. Todavía podía ver los rasguños que había hecho con las uñas años atrás debido al aburrimiento.

La puerta no se abrió, pero escuchó la voz de su madre. —¡Está abierto!

La razón por la que Sakura podía ser tan aprensiva con la propiedad era porque a su madre le faltaba totalmente. Puso los ojos en blanco y entró a la fuerza, parándose sobre un montón de basura cerca del mueble para los zapatos. Conocía la casa como conocía el dorso de su propia mano y caminó hasta la sala donde supuso que su madre estaría.

Predeciblemente, allí estaba, acurrucada en el kotatsu con una taza de chocolate caliente y viendo novelas malas. Estaba usando la misma bata que parecía tener desde que Sakura podía recordar, con su cabello durazno acomodado en un descuidado moño sobre su cabeza. Era muy similar a como Sakura pasaba la mayoría de sus tardes en su departamento. Sólo que Sakura no tenía un cigarrillo colgando de su mano como esta mujer.

—Hola, mamá. —Sakura saludó, dándose cuenta de que su madre no se había girado todavía.

Ella entonces lo hizo, dándole a Sakura una mirada y una rápida sonrisa que quería decir que no estaba tan feliz de ver a su hija. —Oh, hola, amor. —Dijo, tomando un ruidoso sorbo de su bebida. —¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Bueno-

—Hay dos posibles razones: quieres dinero o, la culpabilidad por no haber visitado a tu pobre madre en tanto tiempo, así que quieres charlar. Ya que no pareces estar del humor para platicar un rato, mejor te digo que no tengo dinero.

—Estoy aquí por algunas cosas. —Respondió, enojándose. —Si quisiera un viaje de culpa, te dejaré saberlo.

Sakura se giró y subió las escaleras.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Estás en tu casa! —Su madre gritó sarcástica. —¡No me pidas permiso!

Había una delgada capa de polvo sobre todo en la vieja habitación de Sakura. Moverse de un lado a otro y buscando dentro de los cajones y el closet, hizo que sus ojos ardieran y su garganta se pusiera ronca. Había algunas prendas colgando cerca de la cama, pero eran cosas viejas que ya no le quedaban. Revisó los otros cuartos pero no encontró nada que fuera suyo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba un viejo perro de felpa sentado en su cama. Él, como todas las demás cosas, estaba polvoso y no lo habían tocado en mucho tiempo, pero había sido su juguete favorito y se encontró así misma pensando en él y extrañando esos días. Lo tomó y envolvió su flexible forma –adquirida a través de los años- entre sus manos, escuchando crujir el relleno dentro de él. Estaba comenzando a faltar el relleno en su cuello y la nariz tenía muchas mordidas, pero era evidencia de cuánta adoración había recibido.

—Hola, Rex.

Luego de un momento de reflexión, decidió llevárselo.

—¿Mamá? —Preguntó, bajando de nuevo las escaleras. —¿Sabes qué pasó con ese vestido verde que tenía? ¿Ese con el que fui a la boda de Eiko?

El humo giró frente al rostro de su madre. —Creo que estaba en una de esas cajas que tu padre se llevó.

—¿Eh? —El ceño de Sakura se frunció.

—Dividimos las cosas, ¿recuerdas? Se llevó muchas cosas y yo me quedé con la casa. Tu vestido probablemente esté con él.

Sakura suspiró. Si había una persona en el mundo que no quería encarar ese día era su padre. O, mejor dicho, la esposa de su padre. Siempre que Sakura iba a hacia la casa de él, todo lo que hacía ella era evitar a esa mujer. Si su padre respondía la puerta primero, al menos haría su mejor maldito intento para hacer sentir a Sakura no bienvenida y que así se fuera más rápido.

Pero Sakura realmente quería ese vestido.

—Oh, gracias. —Sakura dijo, moviéndose para inclinarse y darle un beso seco a su madre. Su madre hizo en respuesta un 'mua', pero su atención estaba ya de vuelta en la televisión.

Sakura dejó la casa con un prominente ceño fruncido y un perro de felpa bien agarrado entre sus brazos. Ahora tenía que bañarse de nuevo. No había manera alguna de que se presentara en la fiesta de los Hyuuga con aquella pestilencia a humo de cigarro.

Su padre vivía con su nueva esposa más adentro de la Aldea, cerca de donde Kakashi vivía. De hecho, vivía una calle más abajo de donde su Sensei vivía. Era de esperarse que Sakura volteara hacia la ventana de Kakashi mientras caminaba y pasaba su departamento. No era que lo estuviera buscando o esperando espiarlo… era sólo una coincidencia. Y si pasaba que ella veía hacia su ventana, era sólo porque quedaba de paso y porque era algo que uno generalmente hacía cuando conocía el camino tan bien.

Y si él estaba sentado en la ventana, leyendo su libro a la luz del sol y le miraba en el momento en que ella le veía… bueno… naturalmente iba a tener en mente una idea equivocada.

Después de un rato de tener ella la vista puesta en él y él en ella, habló.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó.

—No te estaba buscando. —Replicó inteligentemente. —Voy de camino a casa de mi padre a recoger algo. No _todo_ te involucra.

—Tendré eso en mente. —Asintió. —Bonito perro, por cierto.

—Uh- —Sakura cayó en cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo al animal y trató incómodamente esconder a Rex detrás de su espalda. No quería que Kakashi le viera con algo tan infantil. Tal vez pensaría que _ella_ era infantil. —Es sólo… un estúpido vejestorio…

—¿Es un perro? —Preguntó. —Podría ser una nutria, supongo. O un caballo. Es bonito. ¿Es tuyo?

Sakura miró hacia la calle. Podía ver la casa de su padre desde ahí. —Tengo que irme. —Le dijo. —Estoy corta de tiempo.

Él asintió de nuevo, comprensivo. —No dejes que te entretenga.

Ella se dio la vuelta con lentitud y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo como si su mirada estuviera pegada a su cabeza con cada paso que daba. Ya que el portal de la casa de su padre se podía ver desde la ventana de Kakashi, esa sensación de intenso escrutinio no se iba, incluso si era casi seguro que había vuelto a su libro.

Sakura golpeó la puerta y esperó. Podía escuchar a una pequeña gritando, quizá en medio de un berrinche. Sakura se dio cuenta muy tarde que probablemente había llegado en un muy mal momento, pero antes de que pudiera huir e intentarlo más tarde, la puerta se abrió y la esposa de su padre estaba de pie en la puerta. Parecía fastidiada y sonrojada por la molestia, sus mechones rubios caían alrededor de su cara desarreglados. En el momento en que reconoció a Sakura, su entrecejo se frunció e hizo saltar a la pequeña de cabello rosa en su cadera con un ritmo impaciente. —¿Qué? —Preguntó, sin hacer el esfuerzo de minimizar su obvio disgusto por la anterior familia de su esposo.

Era difícil mantenerse relajada con aquel desprecio mal disimulado y Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus palabras se tropezaban en su boca. —Hola, Mayu. Yo… um… es que- ¿Está Papá acá?

—Está ocupado. —Mayu respondió cortante, la niña en su cadera todavía rebotando e ignorando la manera en que sus diminutos y enojados puños arrugaban su blusa. —¿Qué quieres?

—Es… mi vestido. Uno verde. ¿Me estaba preocupando si había terminado de alguna manera aquí?

La lengua de Mayu hizo un click bastante audible de puro enojo. —¿Por qué estaría aquí? ¿No puedes regresar después? De verdad no es el momento para-

—Lo necesito para esta noche. —Sakura interrumpió. —Si sólo pudiera entrar y-

—No. Espera aquí. —Mayu abruptamente cerró la puerta en su cara.

Incómodamente, Sakura se puso a bailar mientras esperaba. Dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana de Kakashi y encontró –para su horror- que seguía viéndola. Ella quitó la mirada con rapidez, maldiciendo y con el rostro coloreado. Esto era lo suficientemente embarazoso sin tener a alguien que respetaba atestiguándolo. Si tenía suerte, _probablemente_ Kakashi no podía escuchar lo que decían a esa distancia y no se daría cuenta de que era un encuentro horrible.

Pero 'probablemente' era la palabra clave. Con el sharingan podía leer los labios…

Unos minutos pasaron y mientras se sentaba, Sakura estaba comenzando a preguntarse si debía volver a golpear la puerta o admitir su derrota e irse, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir. Algo verde fue literalmente arrojado al rostro de Sakura. —Ten. —Mayu dijo cortante y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Sakura quitó la tela verde fuera de su hombro y lo sostuvo frente a ella con una mano, la otra poniendo a Rex a un lado. Era verde y era de ella, pero no era un vestido. Era una falda. Una que le había dejado de quedar ocho años atrás.

Por un momento, Sakura pensó en golpear de nuevo la puerta y dejar en claro eso, pero se dio cuenta que eso sería poner a prueba su suerte. Si preguntaba de nuevo, Mayu solamente se pondría a decir que nunca existió tal vestido en su casa y cerraría la puerta de nuevo. Así que en lugar de eso, Sakura arrojó la vieja falda cerca de una maceta y se sentó en el pórtico con un puchero. Miró hacia el departamento de Kakashi, pero ahora su ventana estaba vacía. Se había ido.

¿Ahora qué?

Sakura giró a Rex en sus manos con ansiedad. Ahora que el único vestido que podía ser apropiado estaba perdido y no contaba con dinero para comprar uno nuevo. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que tenía exactamente cuatro horas hasta el momento de la ceremonia, lo que le dejaba tiempo suficiente como para correr hacia la Torre Hokage, pedir una misión de rango C, completarla, recoger su cheque, correr hacia las tiendas y comprar uno nuevo-

Oh, ¿A quién estaba engañando? Cuatro horas no era tiempo suficiente como para hacer todo eso. Seleccionar un vestido nuevo le tomaría al menos tres horas para empezar.

Ansiosamente comenzó a morder la nariz de Rex, algo que hizo inconscientemente mientras observaba los pies de la gente que pasaba. Sólo quedaban un par de opciones. Podría pedirle un vestido a Ino, pero Ino no era de la misma talla que Sakura –especialmente alrededor del busto. Cualquier vestido que tuviera colgaría del frente de Sakura de una manera patética. Y como si tuviera algo que pudiera usarse en una ceremonia formal.

Oh, demonios. Siempre estaba Hinata. Ella estaba _obligada_ a tener algo apropiado… pero ella estaba incluso más bendecida en el departamento del pecho que Ino y Sakura juntas. Era como si nada que pudiera prestarle le fuera a quedar. Le pediría uno a TenTen, pero no conocía tan bien a la chica ¿Y quién más quedaba?

 _Siempre puedes ir con lo que estás vistiendo ahora._ Se dijo a sí misma.

 _¿Y lucir como un dedo sangrante? ¡Es suicidio social!_ Otra parte de ella respondió.

Estaba en lo correcto. Debería haber rechazado la invitación y simplemente quedarse en casa tragando helado y devorando novelas como su madre y quejarse por toda la diversión que se estaba perdiendo.

Un par de pies que cruzaron su línea de visión se detuvieron y giraron hacia ella. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que _conocía_ esos dedos. Sus ojos viajaron desde ese punto hacia las piernas y más arriba hasta que se encontró el rostro enmascarado que estaba parcialmente cubierto por la brillante cubierta naranja de su libro.

—Yo. —Kakashi dijo por encima del borde de su novela porno. —¿Estás bien?

Sakura dejó de morder la nariz de Rex con rapidez y lo apretó sobre su regazo, esperando esconderlo. —Estoy bien. —Dijo, de manera poco convincente.

—Ah. —asintió. —Pero la gente que está 'bien' no se sienta en los pórticos de otra gente pareciendo que están a punto de llorar.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, Sakura suspiró. —Perdí el vestido que iba usar hoy. Eso es todo.

—Eso es desafortunado. —Concedió. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué _puedo_ hacer? —Preguntó, absorta. —No tengo nada que sea remotamente apropiado. Todo lo que tengo es vieja ropa de trabajo y uniformes.

Kakashi meditó. —¿Puedes comprar un nuevo vestido?

Sakura agitó la cabeza. —No tengo el dinero. —Admitió en silencio.

—Bueno… —Kakashi se rascó la nuca. —¿Tu madre-?

—No.

—¿Qué hay de tu-?

—Tampoco –no mientras _ella_ tenga algo que decir sobre ello. —Dijo, indicando con la cabeza a la puerta detrás.

Kakashi mantuvo silencio y parecía que pensaba por exactamente cinco segundos. De pronto cerró el libro, lo guardó en su bolsillo y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara. —Vamos, Cenicienta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, mirando su mano como uno vería un pie roto.

—Te vamos a conseguir un vestido para la fiesta.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —Te lo dije. —Dijo con un sonrojo de vergüenza. —No tengo el dinero. —Era suficientemente malo tener que admitirlo la primera vez.

Su ojo visible se arrugó con una sonrisa simpática. —Entonces va de mi parte.

Sakura miró hacia su propio pie, ignorando su mano. —Sensei-no-esa es mucha amabilidad –ni siquiera podría-

—Considéralo el pago por todas esas cuentas que te dejé. —Dijo, guardando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. —Imagino que he acumulado una larga suma, ¿Huh?

La cabeza de Sakura se sacudió con lentitud de un lado a otro. —No. —Dijo enfáticamente. —Es demasiado para pedírtelo, Kakashi-Sensei. Los vestidos son costoso y…

—De verdad, no hay problema. —Murmuró, alzando los hombros. —Tú escoges, yo pago, todo mundo va feliz a casa.

No había manera de discutir con ese razonamiento, especialmente cuando era dicho con tal confidencia. El macho alfa no estaba preguntando, estaba _diciendo._ Sakura no tenía ninguna opinión, se dio cuenta mientras se ponía de pie a un lado de él y caminaban hacia el centro con Rex apretado contra sus pechos.

—¿Deberías estar haciendo esto? ¿No es como, como, favoritismo? —Preguntó con un titubeo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Replicó.

—No te he visto ofreciéndote a comprarle un vestido a Naruto y a Sasuke últimamente.

—Si pensara por un momento que estarían interesados en ello, se los ofrecería sin dudarlo. —Dijo de la manera más sincera posible… Lo que para Kakashi era casi transparente. —¿Y qué hay de malo con el favoritismo, de cualquier forma? Puedo pensar en muchas otras maneras en que te prefiero por encima de los otros dos…

Ahí estaba ese tono otra vez. Esa insinuación. Sakura apretó a Rex con más fuerza y mantuvo sus ojos bien puestos en la calle, aunque estaba plenamente consciente de Kakashi con todos sus otros sentidos. Él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las tiendas como para darse cuenta de la rígida recepción de ese comentario. —¿Qué hay de esta? —Dijo, aminorando la velocidad.

Sakura miró a la tienda que indicaba y sacudió la cabeza. —Demasiado doméstico. —Dijo con simpleza. De verdad no esperaba que Kakashi realmente entendiera los límites de estilo entre casual, casual elegante y formal. Lo que ella estaba buscando era un vestido formal que fuera lo suficientemente casual como para vestirlo en todo tipo de ocasiones. Su viejo vestido verde encajaba perfectamente y dudaba encontrar algo así…

—¿Y esta? —Kakashi dijo, alentando el paso de nuevo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. —¡Es Suzuki! —Gimió. Ante su mirada impasible explicó. —Es demasiado cara, Kakashi-Sensei.

Él la ignoró. —Pero tienen un montón de vestidos. —Apuntó a la ventana donde tres maniquís vestían lujosamente –seguramente, todos los vestidos horrendamente caros. —Y son bonitos.

Era preciso afirmar que Sakura había deseado toda su vida poder comprar algo de Suzuki. Le gustaría entrar y probarse la ropa con Ino, pero ninguna de las dos eran capaces de pagar los exorbitantes precios, no importaba que tan bonitas las prendas fueran. —No estoy segura… —Dijo ansiosa.

Kakashi ya había desaparecido de su lado. Con un suspiro, Sakura entró poco convencida.

Este era el tipo de lugar en que mujeres como Kimura Yoshi compraba a diario. Mujeres que pasaban más tiempo ocupadas con su maquillaje que entrenando. Mujeres que se enredaban con hombres como Hatake Kakashi y no para mujeres como Sakura quienes se enredaban en el equivalente humano a un trapo lleno de cerveza.

Sakura se movió a través de los pasillos, pasando la mano sobre las suaves telas y el delicado encaje. Ya había apuntado veinte conjuntos con los que honestamente no podía creer poder vivir sin ellos, pero se contuvo y caminó hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda donde los vestidos le estaban esperando, junto con Kakashi.

—¿Uno de estos tiene que funcionar, no? —Preguntó, dando la vuelta a unos percheros con vestidos colgando, parecía un poco confuso y abrumado.

—Te sorprenderías… —Sakura dijo, moviéndose para comenzar a buscar entre percheros. Todavía parecía una mala idea; dejar que su maestro le comprara un vestido y ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a comprar con hombres. Ninguno de sus anteriores novios le había consentido con algo así y la última vez que su padre le había acompañado a comprar ropa había sido cuando ella era muy pequeña. Ahora él tenía una nueva niñita a la cual consentir y todo lo que le quedaba a Sakura era Kakashi.

 _Tengo que conseguirme un novio decente._ Pensó con amargura, rechazando un vestido color crema con rosas de satín colgando del cuello. _Un novio decente que pueda llenar el vacío que está en tu corazón, ese que estás tratando de llenar con tu maestro._

Sakura se detuvo para mirar con incomodidad a Kakashi, dándose cuenta que él la estaba viendo con cierto aire de diversión. —¿No vas a decir nada? —Preguntó. —¿Es lo justo considerando que lo vas a pagar, no?

La diversión se extendió al resto de su cara. —¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión?

Sakura se alzó de hombros. No estaba esperando tanto. Después de todo, él _era_ un hombre.

Su mirada vagó a través de los muebles y percheros con aire pensativo mientras se agarraba la barbilla, entonces se detuvo. —¿Qué hay de este? —Preguntó. —No hay mejor color que el rojo.

Sakura siguió la línea de su mirada y se topó con el vestido rojo que estaba indicando. Su corazón dio un vuelco como si se hubiera enamorado de nuevo, pero se advirtió a si misma de no hacerse muchas ilusiones. Llegaba hasta las rodillas, de mangas cortas y de corte a la cintura con una falda fruncida de chifón plisado. El color rojo oscuro resaltaba por una _lluvia_ de pétalos rosas, blancos y un rojo más pálido que cruzaba desde el pecho hasta su costado.

Quitándolo del perchero, Sakura pasó los dedos sobre la tela, maravillándose con la suavidad de la falda. Entonces vio la etiqueta con el precio y lo soltó como si le quemara, colocándolo junto con los otros vestidos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Kakashi preguntó, moviéndose alrededor de ella para tomar de nuevo el vestido. Sakura tembló con discreción mientras su brazo le tocaba el hombro. —Te quedaría bien.

Sakura parecía exasperada. —Kakashi-Sensei, cuesta lo mismo que una misión clase B bien pagada. —Murmuró. —No puedo pedirte que-

—No hay problema.

—Pero _no puedo-_

Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la mano de Kakashi se plantó en su hombro y la llevó frente al espejo más cercano, sosteniendo el vestido frente a ella. —¿No crees que componen una bonita imagen?

El corazón de Sakura latió con igual deseo por el vestido _y_ por sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el de él. Era difícil concentrarse en la tarea que tenía a la mano cuando él estaba parado tan de cerca y su mano estaba presionando el vestido en su estómago. Era como estar en el campo de entrenamiento de nuevo…

—Sensei, es demasiado caro… —Dijo, dándole una mirada suplicante a través del espejo.

Ella lo vio inclinarse ligeramente para posicionar la boca cerca de su oreja. —Sakura. —Murmuró. —No te preocupes. Puedo pagarlo.

 _Probablemente porque ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida perfeccionando el arte de dejar a sus amigos con la cuenta…_

Las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas de nuevo. La mano que no estaba sosteniendo el vestido vino a acariciarle el cabello. El aliento de Sakura se congeló en su pecho mientras veía a su Sensei tomar un mechón y acercarlo a su nariz y olfatearlo ligeramente. —¿Has pasado el día en un bar o algo? —Preguntó.

—No… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin aliento.

—Puedo oler humo en tu cabello.

Se dio cuenta de lo que decía y la vergüenza golpeó a Sakura. —Oh, no, no es nada. Visité a mi madre. —Con un montón de voluntad se liberó del toque de Kakashi y se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Fuma un poco, eso es todo.

Kakashi asintió dándole a entender que entendía, mirándola directamente. El vestido seguía colgando en su dedo índice. —¿Entonces este, huh?

Sakura realmente no tenía el coraje para seguir buscando otro, así que ese tendría que ser. —¿Estás seguro de esto, Sensei? —Preguntó. —De verdad, no quiero ser una molestia…

—No es una molestia. Espero que me lo pagues con algo. —Dijo, caminando hacia las cajas.

—¿Con qué? —Preguntó, siguiéndolo. Él sabía plenamente que no tenía tanto dinero.

—Usualmente con favores sexuales cada vez más pervertidos. —Respondió. —Pero creo que puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Sakura tragó duro, tratando de ignorar la mareante sensación en su estómago que pensaba que pagarle con favores sexuales sería una manera más que jodidamente divertida de pagar deudas.

¿Qué tan perversos serían los favores sexuales de cualquier forma…?

Sakura se paró mansamente detrás mientras Kakashi pagaba por el vestido y la mujer de la caja sonreía coquetamente mientras envolvía el vestido en papel y echaba a la bolsa algunas bolsitas perfumadas. Algo que nunca hubiera hecho si Sakura hubiera sido quien le estuviera dando el dinero. Aparentemente la mujer estaba obviando el hecho de que un hombre comprando un vestido talla cuatro probablemente estaba ya con alguien.

Y aunque pensara que Kakashi ya estaba con alguien –aunque técnicamente no fuera así (Sakura no pensaba que _esa_ mujer contara), seguía siendo remarcablemente encantador. Sus sonrisas eran siempre cálidas y amigables, pero nunca eran invitantes y mientras, con educación rechazaba cada uno de los más que evidentes coqueteos de la mujer. Dijo 'gracias' y 'adiós' y entonces se giró hacia Sakura con su sonrisa siendo un poco más cálida. —¿Vienes?

Sakura ni siquiera volvió a ver a la mujer mientras seguía a su maestro fuera, a la brillante calle y aceptaba la bolsa que le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Esto cubre los pendientes que perdiste, cierto? —Preguntó.

—Y algo más… —Sakura replicó débilmente, sin poder creer todavía que Kakashi era capaz de este tipo de generosidad.

—Tal vez vaya a la fiesta, entonces. —Agregó, un dedo acariciando su barbilla. —Sería una pena perderse la oportunidad de verte usando un vestido que escogí para ti.

La boca de Sakura se secó demasiado como para responder, así que solamente se quedó viendo al suelo.

—Bueno… —Kakashi comenzó con lentitud. —Parece que no. Te veré luego, Sa-

Se cortó cuando Sakura avanzó un paso de manera repentina para rodearle con sus brazos, la bolsa aplastándose contra su espalda y un perro de juguete más que mordido estaba debajo de su brazo. —Gracias. —Murmuró contra su pecho. Las palabras simplemente no cubrirían toda la gratitud que sentía hacia él, así que en el calor del momento, todo lo que parecía apropiado era un abrazo. —Por favor, ven esta noche.

Una de las manos de Kakashi le tocó con ligereza el hombro. —Seguro. —Dijo con simpleza.

Él no regresó el abrazo, pero Sakura estaba agradecida por ello. Ambos sabían que sería inapropiado. Una cosa era que ella le abrazara, pero para él, regresarlo sería muy íntimo. Además, había mucha gente en la calle y los reconocerían…

Sakura retrocedió y le dio a Kakashi su sonrisa más dulce. —Gracias. —Dijo de nuevo. —Te pagaré todo, lo prometo. Pero probablemente no con favores sexuales.

Y entonces para evitar avergonzarse más, se dio la vuelta y literalmente voló a casa.

* * *

Hasta esa tarde, Kakashi no tenía ningún motivo para ir a la ceremonia de los Hyuuga para terminar la segregación del clan. Ni siquiera conocía personalmente a la familia Hyuuga, nunca había tenido un interés particular en las dinámicas de su clan y ¿Por qué atestiguar el enlace y tener interacción social cuando podía esconderse en su departamento con un buen libro?

Pero entonces compró aquel vestido para Sakura y ahora estaba realmente interesado en asistir al evento por ninguna otra razón más que para verla usándolo.

El Ninja que Copia no era conocido por su generosidad ¿Por qué consentir a otros cuando puedes consentirte a ti mismo? ¿Por qué pagar una cuenta cuando puedes dejársela a alguien más? Pero hoy había sentido un poco de pena por Sakura. Todos sus estudiantes eran patéticos a su manera. Naruto era un idiota revoltoso que pasó la mayoría de su vida sin ser amado. Sasuke estaba jodido emocionalmente y seguía sufriendo del estrés post-traumático por lo que su hermano le había hecho (y por lo que él le había hecho también).

Y Sakura era una chica que había sido arrastrada en silencio por la gente que se suponía tenía que cuidar de ella… una y otra vez. Por primera vez, Kakashi pensó que debía intervenir.

Por largo tiempo había pensado que Sakura era la más normal de su equipo y fue recientemente que se dio cuenta de que eso se debía al hecho de que nunca la había entendido. Los chicos eran con quienes se podía identificar. Como los chicos, él había perdido a su familia siendo muy joven y había luchado con el intenso aislamiento y soledad que eso traía. Sakura, en la otra mano, seguía teniendo a su familia, lo que él pensaba era una gran fortuna para un Shinobi. En retrospectiva, ser privado de una familia era lo peor que uno podía sufrir y, tener una familia ( _cualquier_ tipo de familia), era ciertamente mejor que no tener ninguna. Nunca había apreciado que algunas familias podían infligir tanto dolor con su presencia como podían con su ausencia.

Fue durante el divorcio de los Haruno que Sakura había roto a llorar histéricamente en los campos de entrenamiento por lo que parecía ser una uña rota. Había llevado a la sollozante chica a su hogar y fue en ese momento en que conoció a su madre. Era demasiado obvio que la mujer era una loca que apenas notaba la existencia de su hija, mucho menos sabía que estaba bajo un montón de estrés. Había preguntado directamente a Kakashi qué era lo que Sakura había hecho mal, asumiendo que por supuesto era su hija la que causaba problemas. Había mucho de esa mujer en Sakura: la necedad, la agresividad, el hábito de torcer la mandíbula hacia la derecha cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba. Pero al mismo tiempo era lo opuesto a su hija en muchas formas… y Kakashi se preguntó si había una parte de Sakura que se esforzaba para ser diferente a su madre tanto como genéticamente fuera posible.

Mientras que esta mujer era descuidada, perezosa y completamente hostil, Sakura era aprensiva, impulsiva y siempre daba lo mejor de ella para ser amable con los otros. Kakashi se compadeció de Sakura, aunque no se lo había expresado en ese momento. La mujer era crítica, abrasiva y grosera y Kakashi se sintió sofocado luego de hablar con ella apenas diecisiete segundos. No podía imaginar cómo Sakura había sido capaz de lidiar con ella diecisiete años.

No sabía mucho sobre el padre de Sakura, más que el hecho de que no podía culparlo por haber dejado a su esposa. Kakashi lo había visto una vez durante el examen chunin de Sakura y parecía ser un hombre demasiado promedio con cabello de un apagado rojo. Había aplaudido los logros de su hija con el mismo entusiasmo de un hombre sentado en un recital de preescolares. Le había divertido… pero no lo había tomado en serio. Por lo poco que Kakashi parecía recordar, su propio padre siempre había entendido y apreciado el esfuerzo de su hijo y sus logros. Recordaba que siempre lo alentaba y que siempre había estado orgulloso, él que era el único hombre al que había visto hacía arriba y a cuyas memorias se aferraba con un fuerte amor. El desinterés que su padre había desarrollado hacia el final de su vida había dolido. Pero parecía que el padre de Sakura nunca había sentido interés en primer lugar…

Y observando el comportamiento de la madrastra de Sakura esa tarde, sintió una familiar ola de compasión. El lenguaje corporal de la mujer irradiaba hostilidad. Sakura había sido echada más rápido que cualquier otra persona que Kakashi hubiera visto en esa situación.

Parecía que había sido el marchito colgajo negro de su corazón, que había latido débilmente por compasión hacia la chica, lo que había provocado que hiciera esa oferta. Había visto esa tristeza y derrota en sus hombros y en sus cejas que se alzaban en un tipo de demostración lastimera que no había visto desde que accidentalmente había pateado a Pakkun cuando era cachorro. Esta era una chica en necesidad de que le animaran. Si ella tuviera un novio (uno medio decente), Kakashi hubiera sugerido que lo convenciera de comprarle un nuevo vestido. Pero desde que era más que obvio que no tenía un novio (decente o cualquier otro), parecía recaer en él la responsabilidad de animarla.

No era como si tampoco no tuviera el dinero. Después de treinta feos años manteniendo su cartera firmemente cerrada para todos –incluyéndose- y agregando la considerable herencia que había obtenido por su padre, probablemente podía comprarle a cien chicas vestidos elegantes y aun así tener una cuenta bancaria nada despreciable. Era normalmente difícil conseguir que el Ninja que Copia se desprendiera de algo de dinero, pero el pensamiento de hacer feliz a Sakura había valido cada centavo que había dado.

Había sido recompensado con una sonrisa. Una especial y cálida sonrisa que expresaba inmensa gratitud incluso cuando sus ojos permanecían cautelosos e inciertos. No la culpaba por estar así con él. Él mismo se encontraba un poco confundido consigo la mayoría de los días e, indudablemente, ella también había encontrado su comportamiento desconcertante. Pero podía ver que, incluso cuando había una tímida rigidez en sus hombros cuando estaba con él, sus ojos se pegaban a él en una manera que encontraba más atrevida de lo que ella se daba cuenta.

Era el tipo de mirada que usualmente obtenía de una mujer que lo estaba examinando, preparándose para preguntarle si la acompañaría a casa. Y, ultimadamente, a su cama.

Así que Kakashi decidió entonces que tenía que ir a la fiesta. Ni siquiera se molestó en engañarse a sí mismo; no tenía otra razón para ir más que ver a Sakura en ese vestido que había elegido para ella.

Además, la promesa de comida gratis aderezaba el acuerdo.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo ha ido su semana?

Primero que nada, **quiero felicitar a todos los escritores** que siguen la historia. Ayer en tumblr fue el día de _'Apreciación al fanficker'_ y la dinámica consistió en dejar algún mensaje positivo o fan arts o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer sentir valorado el trabajo que hacen. Yo he dejado los míos, pero quería felicitarlos en general por la labor que hacen de darle al fandom lo que necesita jajaja **¡Por favor, sigan escribiendo y haciéndonos felices a los fans!**

Segundo, muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios, como siempre, no he respondido todos, pero prometo ponerme a hacerlo en cuanto acabe de escribir esto.

 **Guest**... ¿Supongo que serás **VyB**? Gracias por tus palabras y, sí, luego pensé en que había sido innecesario poner la aclaración (considerando que, por alguna razón, los que no hablan el inglés lo primero que entienden son el doble sentido.

 **evelyn** ¡Saludos, nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por dedicar algo de tu tiempo a leer el fic,¡Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro!

 **Delilahhatake** Hola de nuevo :) gracias por los ánimos, ¡Y por regalarme tu tiempo!

Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció esto? Sé que puede parecer un retroceso, pero seguro que aprecian que Kakashi haya tenido ese gesto con Sakura, ¿No? Porque, ¿A quién no le gusta que le tengan ese tipo de atenciones? ¡Y más viniendo de alguien tan tacaño! (Eso debe de estar como en el top 5 de las formas de decir 'me importas').

¡Por favor, sigan conmigo en el siguiente capítulo! Les mando un abrazo a todos :)


	7. Llévame a casa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Llévame a casa**

—De acuerdo, ¡Escúpelo! ¡¿Con quién te acostaste para tener ese vestido?!

—Como si fuera a decirte mi fuente.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, sus labios retorciéndose en lo que podía ser una sonrisa o una demostración feroz de sus dientes. —Sabes, me sorprendiste. Realmente estaba esperando que te mostraras en ese horrible vestido verde que siempre usas.

Sakura no se quedó callada. —Cuidado, Cerda. La envidia hace que tu cara se hinche, ¿Sabías eso?

Ino parecía lista para arrancar el vestido de Sakura. Sus dedos se movieron y torcieron en un gesto de irritación contra sus brazos. —¡Vamos, Sakura! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste comprarte un vestido de Suzuki? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Una misión B tú sola? ¿Chantajeaste a un Uchiha? ¿Te conseguiste un sugar daddy?

Con la última opción, Sakura empezó a sentir que hiperventilaba. Se dijo que tenía que calmarse. Un regalo de su sustancialmente viejo maestro _no_ lo convertía en su sugar daddy. Ni siquiera si después había hecho el comentario sobre favores sexuales.

—Sólo estás celosa porque luzco mejor que tú. —Sakura respondió.

—¿Estás muy pagada de ti misma, no? —Ino le dio una mirada dura. —Sobre mi cadáver _podrías_ ser consideraba más bonita que yo. Demonios –incluso hasta mi cadáver haría voltear a más personas que tú.

—Esa es una teoría que me encantaría probar-

—¡Chicas! —La disputa fue efectivamente parada mientras una mano aparecía entre ellas –una mano que venía del cuerpo de Nara Shikamaru. —Ambas son muy bonitas ¿Podemos entrar ya?

Ino se arremolinó en él. —¿Quién es más bonita? ¿Sakura o yo?

Él se le quedó viendo. —¿Qué?

Sakura imitó a Ino y lo rodeó. —Vamos. No es algo difícil de responder a menos que pienses que el mal gusto es bonito. Dinos quien crees que es la más bonita.

Shikamaru inhaló profundamente, sus hombros rígidos. —Chouji.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Ambas chicas sisearon.

—No – Chouji – está aquí. Me tengo que ir. —Shikamaru aparentemente no era un genio por nada. Desapareció dentro de la apretada multitud fuera de la Casa Hyuuga, aunque Sakura tenía la sospecha de que Chouji todavía no había llegado. Ella giró frunciendo el ceño hacia Ino. —¿Deberíamos entrar? —Preguntó.

Ino sonrió coquetamente. —Vamos.

Ambas entrelazaron sus brazos como perfectas amigas (porque todos los buenos Shinobi sabían, debes mantener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus molestas y traicioneras rivales todavía más) y bajaron el camino del jardín, siguiendo al resto de los invitados al dojo principal donde la ceremonia daría comienzo. Había ya un montón de gente dentro, hablando, conviviendo y riéndose en pequeños grupos. Los ojos de Sakura escanearon la habitación, buscando un rostro familiar mientras trataba de ignorar la posibilidad de que simplemente buscaba un rostro _en particular._

—¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Mira! —Ino le picó un costado y discretamente apuntó hacia el grupo más grande de invitados que se reunían alrededor de un hombre en particular. —Ese es el Capitán de la División de Rastreo de ANBU ¿Nada mal, huh?

Sakura miró y arrugó la nariz. Él _era_ bien parecido, pero incluso a esa distancia podría reconocer que le gustaba llamar la atención. Además, ya tenía cerca de tres chicas debatiéndose su atención al momento –todas ellas con elaborados peinados, joyería y maquillaje. Sakura tomó consciencia de su propia apariencia, de su cabello suelto y del toque de mascara y sombra con que se había maquillado. Seguía orgullosa de su vestido, pero se preguntó si seguía valiendo por ser ella quien lo estuviera usando.

Sakura no tenía oportunidad contra aquellas chicas, pero tampoco tenía intención alguna de probarlo. —No es mi tipo. —Dijo vagamente, esperando que Ino no insistiera. Comenzó a buscar con ansiedad a sus compañeros de equipo, de esa manera, podría utilizar a alguno como escudo humano para defenderse de la molestia que representaba Ino.

—¿Cuál _es_ tu tipo entonces?

No hace mucho tiempo, Kakashi había preguntado eso.

—Quiero decir, —Ino rectificó. —aparte de esos monos vomitones de alcohol y con el aguante de una ardilla.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo de manera amenazante a Ino, dejándole saber que no estaba impresionada con la broma. —Mientras a ti sólo te importan las apariencias y el dinero, —Dijo fríamente. — Yo prefiero a un chico con buen corazón y bonita personalidad.

Ino chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Quieres decir, gordo y feo?

—No, sólo alguien que sea considerado. Alguien que no demande ser el centro de atención. Preferiría a un humilde y callado chico a uno malcriado e irritante, no importa qué tan rico sea.

Ino se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo. —Hmm, sí. —Reflexionó. —Sí, ya lo veo. En lugar de elegir la crema del tope, te conformarías con el recluso social sentado en la esquina, que estaría leyendo un libro y usaría un par de gafas y parches de cuero en los codos.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. —Sakura farfulló. —Preferiría tener a alguien que pasa desapercibido a un altanero chico bonito. Al menos no tendría que competir por su atención. —Dijo, dándole al capitán ANBU una mirada de disgusto. Tenía todo el encanto que una chica podría querer, ¿Pero por qué molestarse? No era como si él le fuera a dar un segundo vistazo considerando que él podía tener a quien quisiera. Ya había jugado a las rivales de amor por Sasuke y no quería repetirlo por ningún otro hombre mientras viviera.

—Bueno, quiero ver qué piensas de los chicos que invité. —Ino dijo en un tono malicioso que hizo la sangre de Sakura enfriarse. —Uno es de la Unidad de Interrogación de ANBU, el otro es un maestro Jounin y el último chico trabaja con él en la Academia de Pre-Genin. Él es muy sumiso y abu- quiero decir, apacible. Estoy segura que te gustará. Los otros dos son casi tan necios como tú, pero creo que necesitas alguien que tome las riendas, considerando lo mala que eres con las relaciones.

—Mm. —Sakura casi se rompe el cuello mientras echaba un vistazo tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. Un resplandor rubio atrapó sus ojos y antes de que Ino pudiera regañarla de nuevo sobre 'tener que tomarse más en serio', alzó el brazo. —¡Naruto! ¡Por aquí!

Él vino atravesando a toda la multitud de invitados jalando a Sasuke. —¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Luces hermosa! ¿Le hiciste algo a tu cabello o algo?

Así era Naruto. Sus habilidades de observación como ninja rivalizaban con las de un gato muerto. —Vestido nuevo, Naruto. —Dijo pacientemente, dando una vueltecita para que lo viera. —¿Qué opinas?

—¡Es grandioso! Realmente hace que tus… —Acomodó las manos frente a su propio pecho haciendo como que sopesaba algo, provocando que ella frunciera el ceño. No que se diera cuenta él. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándole los pechos. —Me gusta el moño.

Él movió la mano para picar el moño que adornaba el vestido directamente bajo su busto, pero ella le dio un manotazo a su aventurero dedo para alejarlo. Ino tosió y Naruto le miró, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí. —¡Oh, hey, Ino! —Entonces vino una pausa un poco demasiado larga, y agregó: —Tú también luces bien.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, para la alegría de Sakura. —Como sea. —Dijo, dándole a Sakura una mirada de molestia. —Necesito encontrar a Chouji antes de que _él_ encuentre la mesa del buffet y arruine su dieta. Los veo luego.

Ella caminó entre la multitud y Sakura se giró hacia sus compañeros. —¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kakashi-Sensei?

—No. —Sasuke respondió. Parecía molesto por simplemente estar ahí. Sakura sabía que no le gustaban los encuentros sociales.

—Pensé que no iba a venir. —Naruto dijo, confundido. —Él nunca viene a estas cosas.

—Oh, bien, sí… olvídenlo. —Excepto que ella le había _pedido_ que viniera y él había expresado su _interés_ en verla con ese vestido. Pero dado que _era_ Kakashi, no había razón alguna para esperar que llegara pronto, tendría que pasar al menos una hora.

Después de eso, pasaron al recinto de la ceremonia. Hinata se aproximó a ellos y les agradeció por ir, aunque realmente estaba agradeciéndole sólo a Naruto. No que él se diera cuenta. Su tartamudeo y sonrojo podían molestar a cualquiera menos paciente, pero Naruto siempre era amable y educado, como si ella fuera la persona más entrañable que hubiera conocido. Aunque probablemente sólo hacía que su amor por él la pusiera en situación desventajosa, por supuesto.

Pero siempre había peores personas por las cuales profesar sentimientos. Sakura le dio un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y suspiró internamente. Él nunca se había molestado en complacerla o agraciarla con palabras amables como Naruto hacía con Hinata. Incluso ahora permanecía de pie con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, obviamente molesto con… bueno… todos trataban de adivinar qué molestaba a Sasuke. _Todo_ podía molestarlo.

—¿No estásenojada por esto? —Sasuke preguntó de la nada a Hinata. —Si las dos ramas se unen, Neji tomará tu lugar como heredero.

Hinata pareció sorprendida por un momento por la pregunta. Probablemente encontraba a Sasuke más que un poquito intimidante. —Um, bueno… no me importa. —Dijo con la voz baja, mirando al suelo. —Neji es más talentoso de lo que soy y, merece el legado familiar más que yo. Él cuidará de ello. Y-yo no podría hacerlo. Y además… si seguía siendo la heredera, mi Padre haría que me casara con otro Hyuuga. Así que, de esta manera puedo casarme con quien yo quiera…

Ella le dirigió a Naruto una mirada nerviosa en este punto, complementada con un sonrojo. Naruto sonrió de vuelta alegremente, sin estar consciente de la implicación. Sakura quería golpearlo en la cabeza por ser tan _idiota._ Pero no había tiempo para eso, porque fue entonces cuando el maestro de ceremonias vino y todos comenzaron a moverse del dojo a una habitación más privada donde la ceremonia tomaría lugar. Sakura tomó asiento, arrodillándose en el suelo con sus otros compañeros al lado en la fila de adelante.

No era la ceremonia más rimbombante que Sakura hubiera atestiguado. Pero respetaba el hecho de que esta familia con gran legado estuviera deshaciéndose de una vieja y tediosa tradición y como tal, si iba a tirar a la basura esa tradición, tendría que ser de una manera muy vieja y tediosa. Hinata no podía lucir más complacida de pasarle su título a Neji y Neji mismo parecía más o menos feliz con el plan.

Todos mantuvieron un silencio reverencioso mientras Neji recitaba un juramento con el que prometía mantener el honor y el legado familiar para las futuras generaciones –

Hasta que la puerta se abrió al fondo de la habitación con un muy audible crujido y virtualmente todos en la habitación giraron para recompensar al responsable con una mirada casi vengativa. Sakura no estaba en sorprendida en lo más mínimo y no se giró para ver a Kakashi entrando con las manos arriba en señal de disculpa mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta con más silencio que cuando la abrió.

—Tarde de nuevo… —Naruto murmuró petulantemente a su lado.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó los labios de Sakura mientras observaba a su Sensei colocarse en la pared trasera, pero se desvaneció con rapidez cuando se percató de lo mucho que sus intestinos se removían y que su corazón latía con fuerza. Su ojo encontró los suyos, pero antes de que pudiera interpretar su reacción se volvió a girar, mordiéndose el labio.

La ceremonia continuó, aunque Sakura se sintió distintivamente más incómoda que antes. La sensación de ser observada hacía que sus hombros se tensaran ocasionalmente y la urgencia de girarse y saber si Kakashi le estaba viendo la sobrepasaba. Pero estando sentada al frente en una habitación llena de gente se mantuvo quieta; su movimiento sería notado por al menos un ciento de personas. Conociendo a Kakashi, probablemente estaba leyendo discretamente en lugar de ver a la parte trasera de su cabeza –porque no había algo muy interesante que ver- y eso probaba que su paranoia estaba infundada. Sin embargo, seguía sin quitarse la sensación…

Cuando la ceremonia finalmente terminó, todos se alzaron en pie y aplaudieron. Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero en el momento en que se levantó, volteó con discreción y barrió la multitud buscando a Kakashi. Se había desvanecido en el mar de cabezas. Quería ir a buscarlo, pero Naruto le había tomado de la muñeca y jalado hacia la recepción. —¡Vamos! —Le apresuró. —¡Están sirviendo la comida!

Pero Sakura no estaba particularmente hambrienta. Tomó algunos bocadillos y los colocó en un plato, sintiéndose completamente invisible; se sentó en una de las sillas alineadas cerca de las paredes del salón, estudiando la multitud de invitados. Ino y Shikamaru le estaban ayudando a Chouji a decidir qué podría y qué no comer. Sasuke, parecía que estaba anotando mentalmente todas las rutas de emergencia. Naruto ya estaba con su segundo plato. Y luego estaba Neji, quien estaba siendo felicitado por el resto de su equipo y Hinata, también siendo felicitada.

¿Pero dónde estaba Kakashi?

Un alto cuerpo tomó asiento a un lado de ella. —Yo.

Sakura se puso rígida. —No sabía que estarías aquí. —Dijo con un desprecio apenas oculto. —¿Cómo te va, Ikki?

Tenía un débil moretón en el ojo izquierdo donde Sakura había desahogado de manera satisfactoria sus sentimientos unas noches atrás; en su mano derecha había un vaso con un líquido transparente que dudaba fuera agua. —Oh, sabes, estoy bien. —Dijo, sonriendo suplicantemente, lo que hubiera encontrado encantador de alguna forma en su cara de niño _bueno,_ lástima que ella lo conocía. —¿Cómo estás tú?

Sakura alzó los hombros y se giró, decidiendo que iba a ignorarlo.

—He estado pensando en nosotros…

Sakura mordió un pastel de arroz de su plato.

—Sabes, creo que cometí un error muy grande.

Sakura se chupó los dedos.

—Tu vestido es hermoso, por cierto. Luces adorable.

Sakura gruñó, más para vocalizar su molestia de haberse quedado sin comida con la cual distraerse, que por escuchar los halagos de Ikki.

—¿Esa chica de Root? Fue un error. Nos hemos separado-

Aquí, Sakura se río. —Eso fue rápido ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿No estaba dispuesta a limpiar tus porquerías?

—Sakura, no lo entiendes. —Ikki dijo, girándose para encararla completamente. —Sé que soy un desastre, pero estoy intentando mejorar. _He cambiado._ Quiero cambiar –¡Por ti!

—¿Estás buscando un nuevo moretón que convine con el que ya tienes en ese ojo? —Preguntó irritada. —Porque estaría más que feliz de-

—Lo que teníamos era especial, Sakura. Incluso tú tienes que admitirlo.

—No. —Ella resopló, dandole una mirada estupefacta. —Lo que teníamos fue _horrible._

—¡Pero era por la bebida! Pero te lo juro, _de verdad_ estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de dejarla.

—¿Entonces qué es eso? —Preguntó, señalando el vaso en su mano.

—Agua. Huele. —Lo puso debajo de su nariz y ella se alejó. Aunque tenía que admitir que sí… probablemente era agua. Ahora se sentía un poquito mal por haber pensado otra cosa.

—¿Ya no piensas beber? —Preguntó escéptica. —¿Desde cuándo lo decidiste?

—Desde que me di cuenta que rompió nuestra relación. Y mi carrera. Y mi doctor dijo que mi hígado estaba comenzando a fallar, pero sabes… eso no es lo importante… básicamente me abrió los ojos y me he dado cuenta de la molestia que debí ser para ti.

—Sí, sí lo fuiste. —Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con un mohín.

—Y te he extrañado tanto…

La boca de Sakura se torció de mala gana al otro lado y su ceño fruncido se relajó un poco. —¿Me extrañaste?

—Estaba dejando de beber para tomar control de mi vida y, me he dado cuenta de eso ahora y estoy corrigiendo todos los errores que cometí. El primero y más importante sería… que te dejé ir.

 _¡No caigas en su juego!_ Una vocecita en su cabeza le advirtió y Sakura se cruzó de brazos de manera defensiva. —Me llamaste 'frígida'. —Dijo, tratando de mantener el tono herido de su voz pero fallando en ello.

—Estaba borracho. —Dijo de forma apologética, tocándole el brazo.

—Y me estabas engañando con esa chica. —Apuntó.

—También estaba borracho. Ella fue un error.

Sakura no sabía que más decir. Su garganta se cerró y podía empezar a sentir que su ira comenzar a marcharse. Iba a perdonarlo, pero _no quería_ perdonarlo. No estaba tan desesperada como para regresar con Ikki luego de que la humillara de esa-

—Sakura, nena, te amo.

Un nudo se colocó en su garganta.

—Danos una segunda oportunidad. Te mostraré lo mucho que he cambiado. Quiero que funcione esta vez.

 _Él sólo te quiere porque lavabas su ropa y le preparabas sándwiches._ La voz interna le dijo con rapidez. _Sabe que eres la única chica que lo aceptarías._

 _Pero suena genuinamente avergonzado._ Le respondió a la voz.

 _Y eres tan idiota._

Sakura no quería ser una idiota. Esta era su oportunidad para regresársela. Se había venido arrastrando –probablemente sospechando que eso haría que se suavizara lo suficiente para apiadarse de él –pero ahora el balón estaba de su lado. No quería que regresara a su vida. Le gustaba estar soltera y ser capaz de disfrutar de su tiempo libre en su departamento sin sentir que su estómago se aplastaba por la ansiedad cada vez que lo veía cruzar la puerta borracho, grosero y demandando tener sexo que ella no quería. Sabía dónde podía meterse ese 'amor' que decía sentir. Y ella se lo hubiera dicho si no fuera por el cuerpo que se había sentado al otro lado de ella de la nada, suspirando. Ella alzó la mirada, su corazón latiendo incesantemente rápido en su garganta. Podía reconocer en cualquier lado la manera de sentarse de este hombre. Como si el lugar fuera _suyo._

—Sakura. —Kakashi dijo sin más. —Naruto quiere hablar contigo.

Ella parpadeó. —¿Perdón?

—Naruto. Quiere hablar contigo. Ve a ver qué quiere.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Sin comentarios sobre su vestido? ¿Sin otra sonrisa sólo para ella? ¿Ninguna indicación de que había notado lo que estaba debajo de su cuello?

—De acuerdo… —Se levantó.

Ikki le tomó la mano. —Sakura-

Ella se lo quitó de encima. —Regresaré en un minuto. —Dijo cortante, dandole a Kakashi una mirada curiosa antes de caminar hacia el buffet donde había visto a Naruto. Luego de unos momentos de búsqueda, lo encontró picando de un gran plato de pescado asado. —¿Naruto, qué sucede?

—¿Huh? —Él le miró alegre. Aparentemente había comenzado a llenarse también de sake, ya que su mirada estaba un poco desenfocada y estaba sosteniendo los palillos del lado equivocado.

—Kakashi dijo que querías decirme algo. —Dijo. —Sonó como si fuera urgente.

—Um… No… no sé. —Se alzó de hombros y entonces pareció notar algo. —¡Oh, hey!¡Sakura, mira, mira, mira! ¡Soy una morsa! —Dijo y con prontitud se metió los palillos en su nariz.

Se volvió aparente que Naruto no tenía nada que decirle, ¿A qué estaba jugando Kakashi? Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, vagando para regresar al lugar donde su Sensei y ex novio estaban.

Solo que, el ex novio ya no estaba ahí. Todo lo que quedaba era su contento Sensei mirando al techo y tallándose la barbilla a través de la máscara. El ceño de Sakura se frunció un poco mientras se iba aproximando a él. —¿A dónde se fue Ikki?

—Repentinamente recordó que tenía una cita. —Kakashi dijo en el mismo tono poco convincente que usaba cuando explicaba por qué siempre llegaba tarde.

—¿Lo del asiento es sangre…?

—…Kétchup.

—Bien. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras lo veía. — _Yo iba_ a recordarle que tenía esa cita, sabes. Antes de que llegaras.

—¿De verdad? —Murmuró sin más.

—Sí.

—Porque desde donde yo estaba parado, parecía que se te estaba olvidando.

—Bueno, no era así. —rebatió. —Sólo estaba construyendo la oportunidad.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó de nuevo, igual de incrédulo que antes.

Ahora Sakura _estaba_ molesta. —No necesito que me estés cuidando, Sensei. —Le soltó.

—¿Cuidándote? Sakura, no tengo idea de lo que está diciendo. —Se levantó y le dio una sonrisa que probablemente intentaba ser conciliadora, pero parecía ser un gesto perfectamente amigable y poco familiar con el comportamiento del Ninja que Copia. Especialmente cuando sólo tenías su ojo derecho para juzgar. —Si me disculpas. —Dijo alegremente mientras la rodeaba. —Necesito ir a mojar mi silbato. Te veo luego.

Lo había dicho tan presuntuosamente que Sakura tuvo que preguntarse si significaría otra cosa más allá de conseguirse una bebida. Se encogió de hombros. Su perversión realmente le estaba afectando, porque ahora mismo podría armar un montón de escenarios obscenos para los que 'mojar el silbato' sería un eufemismo.

Santo Dios… necesitaba un novio…

* * *

Había estado en lo correcto, por supuesto, porque era una ocasión rara cuando el Ninja que Copia se equivocaba en algo. A ella le quedaba el rojo y su cabello se veía especialmente bien con ese rico color borgoña. Realmente resaltaba sus ojos.

Y sus pechos, ya que estaba, pese a que se decía a si mismo que no los notara de más.

Era hermosa. No que fuera una nueva revelación porque siempre había sabido que era bonita, pero ahora la veía con un toque de orgullo. Era casi desconcertante cómo con tanta facilidad las mujeres podían ir de un rol a otro. En el campo de batalla, Sakura era una muy formidable oponente con su monstruosa fuerza, mortal precisión y total tenacidad. Encantadora, porque sabía que mientras interpretaba a la perfección el papel de modesta jovencita, mordía como un zorro rabioso cuando estaba molesta.

Y esa era la razón por la que Ikki estaba tomando su propia vida en sus manos sólo por sentarse al lado de ella. Incluso al otro lado de la habitación, Kakashi vio a Sakura tensarse y sus ojos apretarse. Juzgando por su lenguaje corporal, él la estaba absorbiendo. Engatusándola. Y por un rato estaba seguro de que Sakura no se estaba tragando nada de sus porquerías. Sintió otra punzada de orgullo por ella. Ninguna estudiante suya se entregaría al maltrato de un presumido ANBU que probablemente seguía estando en pañales.

Entonces, sus ojos se suavizaron y su postura cambió. Ikki había lanzado el anzuelo y ahora estaba jalando de él con ella bien aferrada, mordiéndolo. Seguía pareciendo infeliz, pero Kakashi se dijo que si le daba otros treinta segundos, ella terminaría alimentándolo devotamente con la mano.

Enojado por su suave corazón, caminó hasta ella y se sentó, dandole la primera excusa que se le cruzo por la cabeza –que Naruto quería hablar con ella- para hacer que se fuera y entonces, fijó la misma mirada que solía darle a la suela de sus zapatos cuando pisaba los _asuntos_ de algún perro.

El joven hombre –apenas más que un _chico-_ pasó saliva, intimidado. Bien. Esto iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. —Debes irte ahora. —Entonó con suavidad.

Los ojos de Ikki seguían pegados en Sakura. —Pero Sakura-

—Vete. Ahora. —Kakashi repitió, un dedo levantado y apuntando hacia él. —Y si vuelvo a verte hablándole de nuevo, personalmente me encargaré de hacer que te regresen a chunin tan rápido que apenas estarás abriendo la boca para decir 'Hola, Sakura' para cuando te arranquen el uniforme. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse con trilladas amenazas sobre daño corporal. Si querías asustar a un ANBU, tenías que usar sus debilidades –su arrogante vena elitista. Lo mejor es que no era una amenaza vacía. Él seguía con contactos suficientes dentro de la División de Capitanes de ANBU como para poder sacar a un presumido de la institución sin que hubiera preguntas. Y juzgando por la palidez en el rostro de Ikki, él sabía también eso.

—Entonces, —Kakashi dijo ligeramente más contento. —¿Te vas a ir ahora o tengo que clavarte un palillo en la pierna? —Preguntó, alzando uno de los palillos que Sakura había abandonado en el plato.

Las amenazas sobre daño corporal tampoco eran amenazas vacías.

Sakura quizá no estaría particularmente feliz a su regreso, pero era mejor eso a que luego estuviera lastimada. Ikki no era bueno para ella y él le estaba haciendo un favor alejando al chico –con algo de suerte, de forma más rápida y permanente de lo que ella pudo haber hecho de haber estado en sus manos.

Pero así como estaba el humor de Sakura, parecía que el que iba a terminar pagándolo sería él, así que se excusó rápidamente con lo de la bebida y entonces se permitió ser atrapado por temas de conversación más ligeros y familiares.

Sin embargo, siguió manteniendo un ojo en Sakura (lo cual era difícil, después de todo, sólo tenía uno con el cual trabajar). Parecía estarse divirtiendo. Platicaba animosamente con Naruto sobre cualquier cosa y entonces fue jalada por las manos de Ino y las dos chicas comenzaron a reír y a girar con la música. De verdad, las chicas eran cosas extrañas. Él no podía asegurarse de si ellas dos eran mejores amigas o si de verdad se odiaban la una a la otra ¿O, quizás un poquito de las dos?

Al menos los chicos hacían menos escándalo sobre ello, pensó, mirando del otro lado del salón donde Naruto y Sasuke estaban discutiendo sobre ellos sabían qué.

Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que no era el único que observaba a Sakura. Un grupo de jóvenes sentados contra la pared estaban viendo a las dos chicas girar y reír, mientras varios hombres en varios puntos de la habitación les veían con mayor discreción y algunos de ellos incluso tenían esposas colgando de sus brazos. Sin duda alguna muchos estarían viendo a Ino, pero en su opinión, era Sakura con su llamativo cabello y su alegre vestido lo que sobresalía. El rojo era el color del amor, de la pasión y el deseo y lo que su vestido proponía, su movimiento, risa y espíritu prometían.

Si no lo hubiera visto él mismo, nunca hubiera creído que ella era un frío carámbano.

Entonces ella se alejó para conseguirse una botana y, naturalmente, en el momento en que la presa se separaba de la manada, los cazadores se movían para matar. Kakashi observó con una intensidad disfrazada mientras un hombre se aproximaba a ella que estaba en el proceso de meterse un bollo al vapor en la boca. Deseó haber podido escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. El hombre _parecía_ afable y confiado, agradable y bien parecido, pero de pronto Sakura estaba agitando la cabeza en negativa hacia él y volteándose para volver al buffet. El cazador había sido rechazado y había vuelto a su guarida.

Pero no había pasado mucho cuando otro vino a probar su suerte. Este parecía ser más cercano a su edad, aunque ligeramente menos confiado. En lugar de pedirle bailar con él de entrada como el otro chico claramente había hecho, probó con endulzarle el oído primero. Su caída vino en forma de un idiota rubio con bigotes que jaló a Sakura y la llevó consigo para mostrarle algo increíble que parecía estar creciendo en la espalda de Kiba. El chico fue dejado en el buffet y Sakura no parecía querer darle otra oportunidad.

¿Y sí a un idiota certificado como Ikki?

Claramente necesitaba revisar sus prioridades…

—¿Dónde estás Kakashi-san?

—¿Mm? —Parpadeó y giró el rostro para ver a Yoshi inclinada en la pared a lado de él. —¿Justo aquí?

—¿Estás seguro? Pareces estar un millón de kilómetros lejos. —Ella dirigió la vista hacia donde los ojos de Kakashi habían estado unos momentos antes. —Estabas observando a esa chica.

Una tensión se asentó en su pecho.

—¿Es tu estudiante, no es cierto? —Preguntó Yoshi.

—Sí…

Yoshi inclinó la cabeza e inhaló. —Es bonita. Y ese es un bonito vestido.

—Supongo.

Ella sabía o al menos sospechaba algo. Pero estaba seguro de que mantendría sus pensamientos para ella misma. Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para juzgar la manera en que observaba a su estudiante cuando ella iba brincando de cama en cama de la mayoría de la Elite de Konoha? Yoshi no era una chismosa. No podía permitirse el serlo.

Así que lo que fuera que estuviera pensando o sospechado, ella lo dejó pasar y se inclinó hacia él. —Mi esposo se fue de viaje de negocios por todo el fin de semana. Estoy libre esta noche.

—¿Libre? —Murmuró, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba implicando.

Una sonrisa presumida asomó en sus labios. —Libre para joderte sin descanso, por supuesto.

—Ah. —Asintió. —Claro. Tonto de mí.

—Estaré esperándote en tu casa. Tómate tu tiempo. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Ahora había algo para ansiar. Él sonrió internamente mientras ella se alejaba, marcando un poco más el meneo de sus caderas. Esta mujer era terriblemente transparente, pero así de bueno era dársela.

Sin embargo, probablemente fuera la última vez.

Kakashi dejó que su mirada regresara a Sakura. Ino parecía estarle presentando a tres hombres ahora y Sakura estaba sonriendo con timidez y acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja como la buena y recatada mujercita que pretendía ser. Él reconoció a los hombres. Había trabajado con dos de ellos en el pasado y el otro era amigo de Iruka. Parecían ser agradables. Sakura podía tener algo peor.

 _Había_ tenido algo mucho peor.

 _¿Lo ves? Ino lo tiene cubierto. No necesitas preocuparte por ella._

Se aseguró a sí mismo que no tenía por qué estarla observando y cuidando y que debía dejarse arrastrar por Genma para socializar. Mientras picaba algo del buffet y mientras nadie veía, escuchó a Kurenai quejarse de las pruebas y dificultades que tenía ser una madre soltera. Él intentó tranquilizarla en algún punto y vagamente mencionó que él mismo había sido criado sólo por su padre y que había crecido bien, pero entonces Kurenai empezó a lucir todavía más preocupada.

Miró a través del salón a Sakura, sólo para recordarse que no tenía que _recordarle_ a nadie más de _citas pendientes,_ mientras veía que estaba hablando con uno de los tres hombres que Ino le había presentado. Frunció el ceño un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre (el que parecía ser de ANBU) le estaba acercando la bebida. Pero Kakashi se dijo que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Un poco de alcohol en una fiesta nunca había dañado a nadie.

Pero mientras la noche avanzaba, _estaba_ comenzando a preocuparse. Cada vez que le lanzaba una mirada a Sakura –que era definitivamente más seguido de lo que podría ser justificado como interés casual-, ella parecía un poquito más inestable sobre sus pies y un poquito más cómoda con el ANBU. Se estaba riendo de sus bromas y tocándole el pecho y podía imaginar que el hombre probablemente estaba haciéndole tantos cumplidos por su vestido tan seguido como fuera posible. El vestido que _Kakashi_ había comprado. Incluso había levantado algunos volantes de la falda como si la estuviera admirando, lo que hizo que Sakura se riera y los ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraran.

No quería que Sakura se fuera con ese hombre, se dio cuenta, lo que parecía ser el punto en que terminarían las cosas. Mucho menos cuando ella había bebido tanto.

Era tiempo de fungir como aguafiestas. Algo en lo que era terriblemente bueno.

Era el chico de ANBU por el que había sido deslumbrada. Desde el momento en que Ino había anunciado sus intenciones de juntarla con alguien, Sakura había estado determinada a no aceptar a ninguno de los hombres que su amiga había seleccionado para ella. Pero él tenía una sonrisa bonita y adorables manos y siempre que ella quería otra bebida, él estaba muy feliz de complacerla.

Ella recibió con gusto el sabor amargo de la bebida. Le relajó y dejó que sus labios se aflojaran. Estaba en una desesperada necesidad de que alguien le arrancara de la mente a Ikki y a Kakashi y, mientras más bebía, más se dejaba convencer de que el hombre frente a ella era perfecto para eso. Parecía agradable. Ino le había dado ya su sello de aprobación e Ino nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataba de hombres. Se preguntó si ella lo llevaba a casa, ¿Le podría ofrecer mejor compañía que Ikki? ¿Tan buena como la de Kakashi?

Bueno, probablemente no. Posiblemente no había hombre vivo tan bueno como Kakashi. Incluso aunque fuese su limitada experiencia lo quee le daba la perspectiva equivocada.

De cualquier forma, si ella iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para invitar al chico con ella, necesitaba un poquito más de coraje. Mientras más bebía, más valiente y confiada se sentía. Fue sólo cuando el salón comenzó a dar vueltas que se preguntó si no se había sobrepasado.

—¿Quieres otra bebida? —Su cita preguntó.

—Seguro…

Él se dio la vuelta para llenar su vaso y la habitación se inclinó de pronto hacia la izquierda. No se había dado cuenta de que se estaba cayendo hasta que un fuerte y seguro brazo le atrapó por la espalda y la volvió a poner verticalmente. —Cuidado. —Escuchó a su salvador murmurar. —¿Estás un poquito mareada?

—¿Sensei? —Parpadeó hacia él, sorprendida de verlo ahí. —¿Por qué tu cabeza no deja de moverse…?

El brazo que le estaba sujetando por la espalda permaneció ahí mientras su maestro se giraba hacia su cita. —¿Cuánto bebió?

—No lo sé… ¿Tres vasos?

—¿De qué?

—Jugo de arándano no diluido.

—Mierda, ¿En serio?

—Me siento muy mal. —Sakura murmuró, apretándose el estómago.

Sus citas –sí, los tres hombres- parecían preocupados. —Puedo llevarla a casa, si quieres.

El tono de Kakashi era discretamente relajado. —No será necesario. Yo la llevaré. Di adiós, Sakura.

—Bye-bye… —Sakura ondeó una mano a su cita y se dejó conducir en dirección a las puertas. No sentía nada más que alivio de irse a casa.

Cuando estuvieron fuera en el frío aire nocturno, Kakashi dejó que ella caminara sin ayuda, aunque su mano se mantenía cerca de su codo. Cada vez que ella se tropezaba, pacientemente la jalaba sin decir una palabra.

Sakura inhaló profundamente, tratando de controlar la sensación de náusea que sentía en su estómago. —Gracias. —Dijo como si tuviera una bola de masa en la garganta. —Creo que le hubiera vomitado si me hubiera quedado un rato más.

—Sólo debes evitar no vomitarme a mí. —Se burló. —¿Estás segura de que sólo bebiste jugo de arándano?

—Creí que era jugo de arándano… aunque sabía gracioso.

—Bueno, Genma estaba en el salón. Probablemente estaba adulterado.

—Ah… eso explicaría por qué estoy borracha.

—Ajá. —Reflexionó, atrapándola de nuevo antes por quinta vez. —Una pena lo de tu cita. Parecía un buen chico.

—Parecía. —Ella hipó. —El primer chico que muestra interés en mí que no es un cerdo o un presumido sólo está ahí porque Ino se lo pidió ¿Me visto con mal gusto o algo? Porque todo lo que atraigo es basura. La noche que estoy usando algo que alguien más escogió, un chico agradable quiere hablar conmigo. Huh. Quizá soy basura y, naturalmente atraigo basura para cumplir con mi propósito biológico de tener bebitos basura. Mis padres son basura, así que supongo que tengo que continuar con eso…

—Sakura, cállate.

Sakura lo hizo. El alcohol le estaba haciendo escupir las cosas que normalmente se guardaba cerca de su corazón. Ella sabía que si hubiera estado sobria, no se atrevería a hablar de esa manera.

—¿Cuántos novios has tenido, Sakura?

Oh, maldición. Estaba tomando ventaja de ella. Sabía que sus labios estaban sueltos y estaba tomando la oportunidad para curiosear. Bueno, demonios, ella ni siquiera recordaría esto en la mañana, así que, ¿Por qué no?

—Cuatro. —Murmuró. —Cuatro bastardos.

—¿Todos fueron unos bastardos?

—Sí, todos ellos. —Asintió. —Ikki era un bastardo. Nunca hizo nada bonito por mí. Yo lavaba su ropa y le prepara comida cuando estábamos juntos porque él nunca me llevaba a algún lado. Y cogía con entusiasmo como un perro.

Kakashi no dijo nada.

—Antes de él, estaba Takeo. Salí con él por una semana y, parecía un buen chico al principio, pero después de que dormí con él, siempre era 'Perra, hazme un sándwich' o 'cállate, zorra' y '¡Tú qué vas a saber, eres una chica!'. Él creía que como tenía una polla enorme, todas las chicas debían ponerse a sus pies. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo usarla. Él creía que no lo estaba haciendo bien si la chica no estaba llorando.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —Kakashi preguntó con incomodidad.

—La tercera vez que me dijo 'Perra', lo golpeé, perdió dos dientes, salió por la puerta y fue la última vez que escuché de él.

—Debiste arrancarle la verga.

—Pensé eso. —Admitió con cansancio, recargándose contra su hombro y enlazando el brazo con el de él. Era mejor que dar tropezones sola. —Antes de él, fue Tetsuya. No… recuerdo mucho de él. Era aburrido. Empecé a odiar estar con él porque era muy aburrido, así que lo dejé luego de un par de semanas. Además, nunca podía mantenerlo arriba, ¿Sabes? Las cosas podían marchar bien y entonces, perdía el interés. Dijo que nunca había tenido ese problema con otras chicas. Sólo conmigo. ¿Así qué, qué está mal conmigo?

Kakashi hizo un vago sonido. —Suena más como su problema que tuyo.

—Y el primero fue Shun. Siempre tenía la iniciativa y quería eso, porque no tenía el coraje de tomar yo el liderazgo. Salimos como por tres meses y siempre fue agradable y divertido. Me gustaba. Pero entonces todo empezó a ir mal.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Le di mi virginidad.

—Ah.

—Esperaba que saliera mal y realmente estuvo mal. Quiero decir… _de verdad_ salió mal. Era vergonzoso y suficientemente doloroso por sí solo y, entonces sin ninguna advertencia soltó 'Ooops, agujero equivocado'.

Kakashi parecía afligido. —Sakura, él no-

—Lo hizo. —Dijo con franqueza. —O trató de hacerlo, pero lo empujé de la cama con tanta fuerza como pude y terminó del otro lado de la habitación. Terminé doblándome en la cama y no podía dejar de llorar. Nunca hablamos luego de eso.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró, su tono engañosamente ligero e indiferente. —¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Ugh… no lo recuerdo. Pregúntame en la mañana y te daré hasta su dirección.

Kakashi suspiró y desenredó su brazo del agarre de Sakura para colocarlo sobre sus hombros. —Tú estás bien. Tu gusto por los hombres es lo que apesta. No sabes, de verdad, como elegirlos, Sakura.

—Yo no los escojo, ellos me escogen. —Refunfuñó. —Los chicos buenos que saben que lo son no vienen por chicas como yo. _O todos pasan el tiempo en bares distintos a los que frecuento._ Siempre era una posibilidad.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. —Dijo despectivamente.

—Sí que puede. Quiero decir, tú eres un hombre bueno que sabe lo que está haciendo. ¿Tú irías por alguien como yo?

Una pregunta trampa, pero no pudo evitar hacerla para ver cómo reaccionaría. Ella alzó la mirada para verlo y vio que estaba observando el camino oscuro con intensidad, como si estuviera pensando con mucho, mucho cuidado. Entonces dijo: —Si fuera una noche en la que te viera por primera vez, probablemente me dejarías intrigado. Primero por tu cabello, luego por tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Y tu risa sería lo que sellaría el trato.

¿Su risa? Ino alguna vez le dijo que su risa sonaba como una cabra hiperventilando. Él tenía que estar respondiendo por pura cortesía.

—Tal vez te hubiera arrinconado y mantenido sólo para mí por el resto de la noche. —Dijo. —Y luego te acompañaría a tu casa. Y si me ofrecieras café, aceptaría. Y si me dejaras, te haría el amor toda la noche.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Haciendo que el calor se asentara en su vientre y calentara sus mejillas, diciendo cosas que un hombre en su posición no debería decir. Pero bueno, ella sabía que él respondería algo así, ¿No era cierto? Esa era la razón por la que le había preguntado. Otra chica –mejor portada, tal vez- le hubiera reclamado por decirle tales cosas, pero no podía engañarse. Le gustaba la manera en que le tomaba el pelo y como jugaba con ella y, ya que no le decía nada, era una forma de hacérselo saber.

La calle estaba vacía a esa hora de la noche, así que se sintió segura de inclinar la cabeza contra su hombro y disfrutar de su proximidad bajo el pretexto de que estaba demasiado borracha como para mantener su cabeza arriba. Con su brazo alrededor de ella, podía pretender que lo había dicho era cierto. Que ellos se habían encontrado por primera vez en la fiesta y que le estaba llevando a su casa con la intención de hacerle el amor y, que la razón por la que le estaba sosteniendo era porque eran amantes y no porque ella se iría de frente si daba tres pasos sin su ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, casi abría la boca para preguntarle si le gustaría o no café. Afortunadamente él habló primero para evitar que se pusiera en ridículo.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —Preguntó.

—Mal. —Dijo honestamente. —Enferma y mareada.

Era difícil distinguir la preocupación en la cara o voz de Kakashi incluso cuando estaba sobria, pero ahora podía verlo y escucharlo. —¿Estarás bien si te quedas sola?

—Tal vez. —Dijo, tratando de no sonar decepcionada porque él le iba a dejar. No habría café entonces.

—¿O quieres que te acompañe?

Sakura pretendió pensarlo por un momento. —Bueno. —Dijo, como si le hubiera torcido el brazo para que aceptara.

Pero era algo bueno que él estuviera ahí, resultó, porque no podía dar un solo paso sin tambalearse rumbo a su departamento en el segundo piso. Él le atrapó por el brazo unas dos veces y evitó que se cayera y se rompiera su tonto cuello. O nariz. Lo que resultara peor. Le agradeció en cada ocasión, avergonzada porque su maestro atestiguara su estado. Él le había enseñado a caminar por las paredes, sin embargo, no podía ni caminar bien en las escaleras. Esto debía ser una decepción para él.

Las cosas se tornaron peor cuando pasó la puerta de sus vecinos. La señora Godo estaba cocinando y el sobrecogedor olor de especias y grasa hicieron que su estómago se revolviera con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves gris. —Kakashi apuntó.

—Voy a vomitar. —Advirtió a Kakashi. Ya podía empezar a sentir su boca seca y su garganta contrayéndose. —Ahora.

—Oh.

Él la estaba encaminando con mayor rapidez a la puerta. Estaba segura de haberla cerrado cuando salió, pero Kakashi hizo algo para abrirla con mayor rapidez de la que ella podría con ayuda de la llave. Obviamente los seguros no eran nada para un Jounin de elite.

La condujo hasta el baño y ella se cayó de rodillas frente al excusado justo a tiempo para sacar todo el buffet de la fiesta. Kakashi se acuclilló a un lado de ella, manteniendo su cabello fuera de su rostro con una mano y tallándole la espalda con la otra, como si ayudar a las chicas a vomitar fuera una tarea diaria para él. Ella no quería que él la viera así o que la escuchara dando arcadas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida. Agradecida de que estuviera ahí para tallarle la espalda y para murmurarle cosas confortantes. Las veces que ella había estado enferma cuando niña, su madre nunca había sido capaz de pararse en la misma habitación que Sakura.

Cuando la náusea finalmente se detuvo, permaneció abrazando el excusado, descansando su sudorosa frente en un brazo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó.

Ella fue capaz de asentir.

—Te traeré algo de agua.

—Gracias.

Él le llevó con cuidado a su dormitorio y la dejó en su cama para luego desaparecer para conseguirle la bebida. Parecía que apenas había hecho eso, ella se había dejado caer sobre su cara. Cuando volvió, le pidió que se sentara y bebiera. —Necesitas reemplazar tus fluidos.

—Lo sé. —Dijo irritada. —Soy médico.

—Y necesitas quitarte ese vestido.

—¿Mm? —Sakura parpadeó hacia él, confusa. —¿Por qué?

—A menos que planees dormirte con él, no te lo recomiendo. Se arrugará todo.

Sakura observó su vestido y se lamentó. Le gustaba usarlo, pero no quería arruinarlo…

—No miraré. —Le prometió.

Sakura alzó la vista hacia donde estaba su cuello. —No me importaría… si me vieras. —Murmuró.

Ella en lugar de verlo, sintió que dudaba sobre su respuesta, y entonces él hizo un sonido que parecía ser señal de que lo había divertido. —Brazos arriba. —Le ordenó y ella obedeció. Con un cuidadoso jalón le sacó el vestido y lo dejó a un lado en la cama. Sakura observó a su ojo expuesto con cuidado, esperando ver si él echaría una mirada. Nunca había estado tan expuesta hacia él antes y, medio deseó haber tenido el cuidado de vestirse con algo más sexy. En lugar de eso, había elegido ponerse su viejo y ligeramente estropeado bra, porque era el único que quedaba con el corte del vestido y hacia que sus pechos lucieran más grandes de lo que en verdad eran; junto con las pantaletas negras con puntos blancos que había elegido por comodidad. Ino hubiera llorado al ver la elección de Sakura, como si el bra y las panties no le hicieran justicia al vestido.

Pero la mirada de Kakashi permaneció en ella. De manera deliberada. Y la forma en que la veía le hizo sentir como si estuviera usando lencería de diseñador de la más alta clase.

O como si no estuviera usando nada.

Él arrancó su vista de su cuerpo de vuelta a su rostro. —¿Dónde guardas tu ropa de dormir?

—Te lo dije antes… No uso nada para dormir.

—¿Ninguna vieja camiseta o algo así…?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Kakashi suspiró y comenzó a abrirse el chaleco. Sakura observó con interés mientras él lo arrojaba en el suelo y comenzaba a sacarse la camisa. —Brazos arriba. —Ordenó una vez más y deslizó la camisa negra sobre su cuerpo.

Podía nadar dentro de ella. Las manos no le llegaban a las mangas y si se levantara probablemente llegaría a la mitad de sus muslos. Pero estaba llena de su calor y su olor y Sakura se abrazó a sí misma para saborear las sensaciones. —Gracias. —Dijo de nuevo.

—Espero tenerla de vuelta en la mañana. —Le advirtió, ahora vestido sólo con una camiseta de nylon que mantenía la máscara. —¿Estarás bien si me voy?

Sakura le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿No puedes quedarte otro raro por si me siento de nuevo mal? —Preguntó. —¿O tienes que estar en otro lugar?

Él se encogió de hombros. —No, no es eso. Está bien, me quedaré.

Sakura se metió debajo de las mantas y Kakashi jaló la silla cercana al escritorio a un lado de la cama para sentarse. —¿Estoy siendo una molestia? —Preguntó con preocupación.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación. —No te preocupes por eso, Sakura. —Dijo, sacando su familiar libro de su bolsillo. —Sólo preocúpate por la maravillosa resaca que tendrás mañana.

—Bueno…

Ella se acurrucó contra la almohada y llevó una manga a su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. Con Kakashi a un lado de ella se sentía segura y recordaba su presencia cada vez que escuchaba el suave ruido de una hoja siendo pasada. Para entonces estaba tan agotada que no le tomó mucho tiempo para empezar a divagar, en su mente los pensamientos rebotaban como bolas de ping pong. Un pensamiento en particular hizo que se levantara un poco. —Kakashi-Sensei, nunca dijiste si te gustaba el vestido. —Murmuró adormilada.

Le tomó un momento responder. —Creo que te veías hermosa.

Sonriendo contenta, se relajó de nuevo y dejó que el sueño le consumiera.

* * *

Kakashi observó la cabeza pelirosada de su protegida mientras caía profundamente dormida.

Sí, él creía que se veía hermosa. Pero el vestido tenía poco que ver con eso.

El brillo en el reloj digital sobre el alféizar de la ventana le hizo darse cuenta de que era cerca de la media noche. Justo en ese momento Kimura Yoshi estaría en su departamento, esperándole desnuda en su cama y él estaba ahí, vigilando a una chica borracha de dieciocho años.

Algunos creerían que era un idiota, pero Kakashi sabía dónde quería estar exactamente: justo ahí, a un lado de Sakura profundamente dormida.

Y de su cajón de ropa interior.

 _La vida es buena._

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

La primera vez que tengo esto temprano y mi internet lo jode todo.

En fin...

 **Lilith Mun Sensh:** Muchas gracias por pasarte y aclararlo, aunque no dejes directamente el comentario con tu cuenta, si dejas tu nick yo puedo responderte; me sentiría mal de no poder hacerlo. Espero que este capítulo haya dejado más en claro que Kakashi es muy caballeroso.

 **Delilahhatake:** ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por tu comentario, aquí sigo, aunque me tarde en subirlo, ten por seguro que el capítulo siempre se va a subir en lunes -aunque sea tardísimo- o el martes -a la una o dos am.- ¿Te gustó este? Cuídate mucho y espero que nos sigas acompañando.

 **VyB:** ¡Tanto tiempo! Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic ^^

Muchas gracias a todos por sus alertas y por leer el fic. No tengo mucho que decir, creo -ya me acordaré más tarde. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Akane

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Akane**

Cuando Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente con el incesante sonido de la alarma de su reloj, la primera cosa que le golpeó fue el dolor de cabeza. La segunda cosa fue que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y que su ventana hacía que las casas del frente lucieran como si pertenecieran a una muy lavada acuarela. La tercera cosa que le golpeó –o mejor dicho, presionó con gentileza su hombro- fue la mano de Kakashi.

—Vuélvete a dormir. —Le escuchó decir con la voz ronca, como si recién se hubiera despertado también. —Ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.

Por un momento se sintió confusa y trató de recordar por qué Kakashi estaba en su dormitorio con ella. Entonces se rindió y volvió a poner la cabeza sobre su almohada, decidiendo que probablemente habría una explicación razonable que recordaría luego. Casi instantáneamente cayó dormida de nuevo.

La segunda vez que despertó, su reloj le informó que habían pasado dos horas. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza y el dolor de cabeza seguía punzando como un martillo contra su cerebro.

Pero Kakashi se había ido.

Parecía que eso estaba bien, pensó, deslizándose fuera de la cama y tambaleándose en dirección al baño. Era suficientemente vergonzoso que él le hubiera cuidado la noche anterior cuando estaba borracha, no creía que podría vivir con la pena si él se hubiera quedado y atestiguado su resaca.

La chica que veía en su reflejo en el espejo estaba ojerosa y pálida, y entre más agresivamente le viera, más oscuras se volvían las ojeras bajo sus ojos y más grande su frente. Haciendo un sonido de disgusto, llenó el lavabo con agua fría y hundió la cabeza en él. Si acaso, le despertaría y cerraría sus poros.

Mientras se enderezaba, se dio cuenta de que seguía con la camiseta de Kakashi. Recordaba que se la había dado por alguna razón… para mantenerla caliente… para preservar su modestia en su presencia… algo así. Su esencia seguía fuerte, envolviéndola como una manta de masculinidad, como si fuera Kakashi con sus brazos rodeándole en lugar de sólo su camiseta. No podía recordar que alguna vez hubiera disfrutado del olor de alguien de esta manera. Su madre siempre olía a cigarrillos y su padre siempre olía débilmente a cerveza, porque el único tiempo que ella lo veía era en la tarde cuando llegaba del trabajo y se consentía con una cerveza frente al televisor. Solía envidiar como Ino siempre olía a flores y su madre siempre olía como a manzanas. Pero el olor de Kakashi no era como eso. No era romántico y dulce como las manzanas y las flores, o algo que le recordara otros componentes de fragancias. El olor de Kakashi le atraía de una manera mucho más primitiva. No podía apuntar a la razón por la que le gustaba, pero cuando se colocó el cuello de la camiseta sobre su nariz e inhaló profundamente, casi quería gemir. Su esencia evocaba pensamientos de oscuridad y fuerza y calor y _sexo,_ y se mezclaba con el suyo casi de manera erótica y-

Sakura se arrancó la camisa antes de que se quedara por el resto del día sentada en el piso del baño, oliendo la ropa de Kakashi con adoración. No sería bueno, especialmente cuando tenía la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo importante en la tarde.

Media hora más tarde, Sakura estaba limpia y vestida, preparada para salir. La primera cosa que quería hacer era encontrar a Kakashi para regresarle la camisa y disculparse con él por ser tal gandul la noche anterior. Afortunadamente lo poco que podía recordar –desde vomitar hasta contarle la entera y patética historia de su vida amorosa- era lo peor de todo. Con suerte no había hecho algo completamente estúpido… como hacer una movida hacia él.

Tomando un paraguas de brillante rosa de detrás del mueble para los zapatos, se movió con dirección a la calle, hacia el viejo edificio donde estaba el departamento de Kakashi. Aunque seguía lloviendo así de fuerte, al menos no habría viento para voltear su paraguas. Aun así, saltar sobre los charcos estaba haciendo que sus botas y piernas se mojaran, mientras medio caminaba y medio corría en las calles hacia su destino, iba abrazando protectoramente la camisa de Kakashi doblada bajo su impermeable.

Su ventana estaba cerrada cuando llegó. Pese a la cascada de agua que caía de la tubería obstruida sobre el techo, podía ver al Sr. Ukki presionado miserablemente contra el vidrio, como un prisionero deprimido esperando el sol. Normalmente hubiera subido y golpeado la ventana.

Sin embargo, había aprendido la lección sobre eso desde El Incidente de _Esa_ Mañana.

En lugar de ello, Sakura se agachó y tomó una piedrita del charco frente a ella y la arrojó contra la ventana. —¡Kakashi-Sensei! —Gritó, aunque la lluvia opacaba su voz. Incluso si él estaba dentro, probablemente no la escuchaba.

Iba a buscar otra piedra para arrojarla cuando la ventana se abrió y una despeinada cabeza blanca apareció. Sin decir nada, levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba como si fuera su manera de decir _¿Sí?_

Sakura aflojó su agarre en las solapas del impermeable y sostuvo la camisa sin palabra alguna. _Te traje tu camisa._

Él asintió una vez y luego alzó un dedo. _Bajaré en un minuto._ Cerró la ventana y desapareció tras ella.

Sakura se abrazó para protegerse del frío aire y miró a su alrededor. El agua corría bajo sus pies debido a la inclinación de la calle, convirtiendo la canaleta en un pequeño río. Mientras esperaba que Kakashi reapareciera, observó una hoja ir cuesta abajo, empujada por el agua hacia un gran charco que se estaba formando del otro lado del camino. En ese punto había gente. Dos adultos alrededor de un niño pequeño que usaba un impermeable rojo ridículamente grande para él, probablemente iban de camino a la escuela.

No fue hasta que el paraguas negro del hombre se movió que Sakura los reconoció, dio una bocanada de aire, preguntándose si podría esconderse en algún lugar en caso de que se giraran y la vieran.

—¿Bonito clima, no crees?

Sakura saltó. Kakashi estaba al lado de ella, mirando hacia donde terminaba la colina, a las personas que ella había estado viendo sólo unos segundos atrás. Ella abrió la boca para responder que _no_ era un bonito clima, cuando se dio cuenta del paraguas que estaba recargado casualmente contra su hombro.

Era de un rosa muy brillante y purpura y casi tan tonto como el suyo. Debería lucir completamente ridículo, pero de alguna manera conseguía lucir demasiado genial como para que le importara a alguien.

Kakashi la observó, genuinamente confundido por la mirada que le dirigía ella. —¿Qué?

—Nada. —Ella dejó de verlo enseguida.

—¿No es tu padre el que está ahí? —Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza para señalar a los dos adultos de pie en el entrecruce, quejándose sobre el impermeable de su hija. —¿Y tu hermanita?

—Media hermana. —Corrigió. —Su nombre es Kaede.

Ella no sabía mucho más fuera de eso.

Kakashi le miró por la esquina del ojo. —¿No vas a saludarlos o algo? ¿Son tu familia, o no?

Sakura se mordió la mejilla y no dijo nada. ¿Cuál sería el punto de hacerles notar que estaba ahí? No era como si tuviera algo que decirles. Y si tenía que decir la verdad, probablemente sus compañeros eran más su familia que sus consanguíneos inmediatos. Eran ciertamente más confiables en cualquier caso.

Pero ellos nunca serían lo mismo que la _familia_ que alguna vez tuvo.

Su padre cargó a su hermana y siguieron su camino, sin percatarse de que eran observados. Sintiéndose como un tipo de voyeur, Sakura dejó de verlos y trató de distraer a Kakashi antes de que le preguntara por qué estaba tan reluctante a saludar a su 'familia'. —Aquí está tu camisa. Pensé que la necesitarías… no sabía si tenías alguna otra.

Pero obviamente sí, de hecho estaba usando una ahora mismo.

—Gracias. —Dijo, aceptando la prenda doblada. —Es muy considerado de tu parte.

—Y… quiero disculparme también. —Dijo, forzándose a continuar. —Espero no haber sido una molestia anoche. Sólo me he puesto borracha, como, dos veces, y siempre parece que me encanta avergonzarme a mí misma. Así que, si algo que hice, um… te puso incomodo, de verdad lo siento. Espero que no haya sido así, pero no recuerdo mucho.

—Oh. —Dijo, sonando ligeramente decepcionado. —¿Entonces no te acuerdas de esa muy halagadora e increíble propuesta de matrimonio que me hiciste?

El aliento de Sakura se congeló. —No es cierto-

—No. —Interrumpió, antes de que su ataque de pánico se encendiera por completo. —Una lástima.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada malhumorada. —También quiero agradecerte. —Dijo, pese a que su indignación le hicieron sonar de todo menos agradecida. —Por llevarme a casa y quedarte conmigo.

La mirada de Kakashi se suavizó en aquella forma muy especial de decir _'tú'_ que tenía. —No hay problema, Sakura. Fue un placer. Creo que tengo punto débil por ti.

Sakura se río sarcástica. —Probablemente tengo un punto débil por ti. —Dijo. _Especialmente con todas las cosas que dejo que digas, cuando golpearía a cualquier otro._

—¿En serio? —Kakashi dijo, su mirada recorriéndola. —¿Y dónde podría estar, me pregunto?

 _Cosas como_ esa _por ejemplo._

Sakura sintió su rostro calentarse y retrocedió un paso mientras se aclaraba la garganta. —No seas grosero. —Le reprimió silenciosamente; aunque su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, ella no se sentía enojada. Y Kakashi parecía estar más divertido que avergonzado.

—¿Estaba siendo grosero? —Dijo con una fingida inocencia. —Bueno, gracias por regresarme la camisa, Sakura. —Presionó la prenda contra su enmascarado rostro. —Mm. Huele como tú.

La boca de Sakura se abrió, angustiada. —Lo-lo siento –No pensé en lavarla antes de-

—No, está bien. —Dijo. —Me gusta. De hecho, quizá no debería volver a lavarla.

Era difícil decir si estaba bromeando o no, o si simplemente se estaba burlando de su inocencia o, si de verdad decía esas cosas porque las sentía. Pese a la turbia bruma que cubría sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, Sakura se acordaba de una cosa demasiado bien, incluso si el contexto estaba borroso.

… _si me dejaras, te haría el amor toda la noche…_

Kakashi se estaba girando, apunto de caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Sakura no quería otra cosa más que seguirlo –aunque él no se lo fuera a permitir.

¿O sí lo haría?

—Sensei. —Gritó, haciendo que volteara e inclinara su paraguas para evitar mojarla. —¿Era en serio lo que dijiste anoche?

Él parpadeó. —¿Qué dije anoche?

Los dedos de Sakura apretaron nerviosamente la agarradera plástica de su paraguas. —Cuando tú… ¿Lo de hacerme el amor?

—Ah, bien. —Metió la mano libre dentro de su bolsillo y miró la calle empapada por la lluvia. —Sólo si te viera por primera vez esa noche y si no te conociera.

—Oh. —Sakura parecía que había sido regañada severamente. —¿Es porque hay algo mío que te aleja-

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Sakura. —Dijo, cortándole en el acto. —Sabes perfectamente bien que soy un caballero y un Shinobi altamente respetado y que nunca haría ningún avance sobre mi propia estudiante.

—Ya veo. —Sakura dijo, mirando al suelo.

—No quiero ser acusado de tomar ventajas de mi posición.

—Lo sé. —Asintió y retorció la punta de su bota contra el pavimento mojado.

—Así que como ves, yo _nunca_ instigaría algo así contigo. Nunca.

— _Lo tengo._ —Sakura murmuró en voz baja. Había sido estúpida por preguntar eso y obviamente había malinterpretado sus bromas de los últimos días, pero no tenía por qué restregárselo en la cara. Sentía que su estómago estaba a nada de caerse.

—Pero si —Comenzó. —Si yo no fuera quien lo iniciara…

Sakura alzó la mirada con lentitud. Él estaba viendo la lona rosa y púrpura de su paraguas de manera pensativa, mientras se tallaba la barbilla con un dedo. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y a través de la lluvia, Sakura vio el fantasma de una ligera sonrisa. —Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Sakura. —Dijo. —Si me necesitas.

El estómago de Sakura se fue al fondo de su cuerpo. _¿Qué estaba diciendo…?_

—¡Bueno, como sea! —Kakashi dijo animosamente. —¡Gracias por la camisa! Oh- y antes de que lo olvide- mejor te regreso esto.

Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y le arrojó algo pequeño y suave; por un momento Sakura pensó que era un pañuelo. Entonces lo sostuvo frente a ella y su garganta se cerró al darse cuenta de lo que era.

—¡Qué estás haciendo con mis _pantaletas!_ —Siseó.

—Te dejé mi camisa. Estaba nivelando el campo de juego. —Respondió como si nada.

—¡¿Sólo las _tomaste_ porque me diste tu camisa?! —Gritó. —¡Ni siquiera te pedí la camisa!

—Y tampoco te pedí tu ropa interior, así que ahí está. —Kakashi estaba visiblemente imperturbable mientras se dirigía hacia el edificio. —Te veo mañana, Sakura. ¡Recuerda estar brillante y a tiempo para nuestra misión!

Sakura miró su espalda mientras se iba y se preguntó si debería arrojarle las panties debido al despecho. Pero eran un par de sus mejores y sólo las vestía en ocasiones especiales y tirarlas bajo la lluvia seguro las arruinaría, así que en lugar de eso, optó por gritarle. —¡Pervertido! —Mientras la puerta se cerraba, ella se apresuró en guardar la prenda antes de que alguien la viera.

* * *

—¡Pervertido!

Kakashi suspiró mientras sacudía el agua del paraguas y lo guardaba en el paragüero a un lado de la puerta. Ella estaba en lo correcto. _Era un pervertido._

Pero no era un pervertido estúpido.

De su otro bolsillo sacó otro par de pantaletas y las colocó con mimo sobre su camisa doblada, como si fuese un mago a punto de realizar un truco. Sospechaba que este era el par que Sakura había estado describiéndole el otro día. Eran blancas con rojo y tenían listoncitos en la cadera –sólo había olvidado mencionar el dibujo de las cerezas que bailaban al frente. No eran ni de cerca tan elegantes como el par que le había regresado, pero le gustaba igual (se hubiera quedado con las dos, pero la tentación de hacerla enojar había sido demasiado grande; no había nada más sexy que una iracunda cereza). Sakura usaba pantaletas hechas para niñas de al menos la mitad de su edad, lo que Kakashi encontraba tanto entrañable como tentador al mismo tiempo.

Sus contradicciones seguían confundiéndolo. Primero le estaba regañando por haber hecho un comentario totalmente inocente sobre 'puntos débiles' y luego, estaba preguntándole descaradamente si le haría el amor.

Las panties de Sakura tal vez parecían bonitas e inocentes, pero tal vez había algo más profundo en aquellas cerezas, algo que ella no había notado.

Kakashi las llevó a su rostro e inhaló profundamente, hundiéndose en la suave esencia del jabón y del perfume de los aromatizantes dentro del cajón. Pese a eso, no había duda alguna que pertenecían a Sakura. Igual que su camisa, estaban impregnadas en su cálido y femenino aroma. Siempre le había gustado el olor de una mujer, pero en Sakura era especialmente delicado y con una tentadora textura que seducía a su sensitivo olfato. Podría felizmente quedarse ahí de pie y-

—A- _hem._

Kakashi abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en la regordeta mujer de mediana edad que estaba en las escaleras, arriba de él.

Lentamente, Kakashi arrugó las pantaletas y las guardó en su bolsillo, incluso aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde para engañar a esta vieja avecilla. —Buenos días, señora Saitoh.

Los ojos de la mujer seguían entrecerrados. —Había una mujer esperando por usted temprano en la mañana. —Dijo. —Dejó un mensaje.

—¿Oh?

La señora Saitoh bajó el resto de las escaleras hasta estar frente a él, quedando a la altura de su cuello. Sin advertencia alguna, su pie se estampó contra su espinilla. Kakashi siseó y se movió de su camino. —¡Ah- qué-!

—Dijo que eso era hasta que encontrara algunas cucharas oxidadas. —La señora Saitoh dijo bruscamente, antes de tomar el paraguas rosa y púrpura que seguía mojada en el paragüero. —Y por favor, considere invertir en su _propio_ paraguas, Hatake-San.

La mujer azotó la puerta del edificio al salir, dejando a Kakashi para que comenzara a subir hacia su departamento. Las mujeres eran crueles, decidió. Y sin corazón. Lo mejor era decir que había sido 'botado' por Yoshi, sólo que ahora era innecesario. La noche anterior había sido su última oportunidad y la había desaprovechado sin mucho problema.

Generalmente las cosas eran así. Conseguía a una mujer de una manera u otra y entonces estaba satisfecho por un rato, hasta que se aburría e inevitablemente comenzaba a hacer de lado sus responsabilidades. Entonces la mujer se iría y él estaría perfectamente contento por algunos días o semanas antes de que la comezón regresara.

Pero algo iba mal.

Kakashi lo sintió mientras subía las escaleras, lo siguió sintiendo mientras cruzaba la puerta hacia su departamento y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que era.

La picazón había regresado.

* * *

—Tu examen semestral está cerca, sabes.

—Lo sé. —Sakura suspiró, jalando el borde de sus guantes plásticos por no tener nada mejor que hacer con las manos.

Tsunade ni siquiera alzó la mirada mientras trabajaba con el cadáver. —¿Sabes que eres candidata para un ascenso, no? —Dijo, apartando la piel del torso a un lado, para mucho desagrado del asqueado médico asistente a un lado de ella. —Una vez que tienes un ciento de misiones rango B bajo tu cinturón, le puedes pedir a la junta que te considere.

Sakura observó los cortes y apartes que estaba haciendo y el lento borboteo de oscura sangre de manera indiferente. —Tenía más de cien seis meses atrás. —Dijo malhumorada. —Pero dijeron que no era candidata debido a mi falta de ninjutsu ofensivos. Les dije que mi área era complementaria, pero no consideraron eso como material Jounin.

Tsunade se enderezó, soplándole a un rebelde mechón rubio que caía en su rostro. En su mano derecha sostenía un riñón. —No te voy a mentir, Sakura. —Dijo con franqueza. —El sistema está en contra de médicos como tú y yo, y Dios te proteja por ser complementaria _y_ mujer. El consejo quiere que sus Jounin sean grandes, fuertes y fornidos hombres jóvenes que pueden aniquilar al enemigo de miles de maneras. Parecen olvidar que sin sanadores y apoyo, esos jóvenes necesitarán ser reemplazados después de un par de meses. Pesa esto por mí, ¿Quieres?

Sakura aceptó el riñón y se lo pasó al médico asistente a un lado de ella que estaba comenzando a ponerse extremadamente pálido. —¿Pesas esto?

Tragando duro, el asistente caminó para hacerlo, sosteniendo el riñón frente a él como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿Crees que me aceptarán esta vez? —Preguntó mientras se giraba hacia Tsunade.

Su maestra suspiró. —Personalmente, si dependiera de mí, te ascendería. Podrían decir que es favoritismo, pero conozco mejor que nadie más tus fuerzas y talento. Podrías ser Jounin sin ningún problema.

El corazón de Sakura se calentó por escuchar aquellas raras palabras de confianza.

—Pero no depende de mí, me temo. El consejo no te conoce igual que yo. No están familiarizados con tu estilo de pelea… y no tienen confianza en él. Piensan que ser un ninja de elite significa saber tantos jutsus como sea posible. La única razón por la que Lee fue ascendido el año pasado fue porque Gai amenazó con llorar si no lo hacían.

Sakura suspiró. —Me gustaría que Kakashi-Sensei amenazara con algo así por mí…

—¿Vale la pena el intento, verdad? —Tsunade remarcó secamente. —Bueno, si realmente quieres impresionarlos y darle al consejo algo sobre lo que pensar… necesitarás invertir en aprender más ninjutsu. Además, Naruto y Sasuke serán ascendidos este año. Sería una pena si no pasas. ¿Me alcanzas el cortador de costillas, por favor?

Deprimida, Sakura se giró al muy pálido y sudoroso asistente. —¿Cortador de costillas?

Él asintió temblorosamente y fue a buscarlo en el gabinete de equipo. Se lo pasó a Sakura, quien a su vez se lo pasó a Tsunade. —¿Shishou? ¿Podrías enseñarme algunos jutsu que satisfagan al consejo? —Preguntó.

—Me encantaría, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora. Además, ¿No tienes otro profesor que cubre completamente su cuota de técnicas?

—¿Quieres decir… Kakashi-Sensei? —Sakura chilló, su garganta cerrándose por alguna razón.

—Sigue siendo tu maestro. Dile que te enseñe algo. —Tsunade dijo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, lo cual probablemente sí era. —Probablemente estará feliz de complacerte. Si le dio su mejor movimiento al mocoso Uchiha, estoy segura de que no le importará enseñarte algunas cosas que ha robado de otras personas a lo largo de los años. Y eres una estudiante competente y aprendes rápido. Estoy segura de que no tomará mucho antes de que el consejo decida que vales la pena.

Bueno, Kakashi _dijo_ que estaría para ella si lo necesitaba.

Y parecía que la oferta incluía más que favores sexuales (pese a que estaba comenzando a preguntarse si eso había sido una broma, porque mientras más pensaba en ello, más absurdo parecía).

—Oh, maldición… Sakura, tienes manos pequeñas ¿Puedes meter tu mano bajo su esternón? Se cayó mi broche…

Sakura obedeció pacientemente y mientras hurgaba dentro de la cavidad del pecho de un hombre muerto, se preguntó internamente si debería pedirle a Kakashi que le enseñara más ninjutsu. Sería como pedirle una tutoría a solas y, con el actual clima entre los dos, eso sería como pedir problemas.

—Si no aprendo más jutsus… ¿Crees que pasarán de mi de nuevo? —Sakura preguntó silenciosamente.

—Hmph. —Tsunade cerró los ojos como si fuera algo improbable. —Casi con certeza.

Sakura suspiró y colocó el pasador perdido en una bandeja cercana. Miró sobre su hombro y suspiró de nuevo. —Shishou, tu asistente se desmayó. —Dijo, mirando por encima al pobre hombre desparramado en el suelo.

—Hombres. —Tsunade dijo despectivamente. —No tienen tolerancia a la sangre.

—Hipócrita… _viniendo de la mujer que pasó la mitad de su vida adulta con una fobia por ella._

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada.

* * *

Sakura sorbió un trago de chocolate caliente, un ojo puesto en el reloj de pared y el otro en el televisor. Estaba viendo su programa favorito, pero no podía encontrar su dosis usual de disfrute. Tal vez era porque era un episodio con menos calidad que los otros (imposible) o su cerebro estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas como para dejar lugar a entretenimiento ligero.

Se sentía amargada y deprimida. Aquí estaba ella, una adolescente, sentada sola en casa en una noche de viernes como una divorciada de mediana edad.

Como su madre.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un paquete de cigarros y la cabeza llena de rizadores y nadie podría diferenciarlas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y bebió de nuevo. El programa terminó y el reportaje del clima apareció en pantalla, prediciendo montones de poco disfrutables tormentas. Sakura miró hacia la ventana al cielo oscuro. Estaba claro por ahora, pero mañana en la noche estaría tal vez lloviendo. Y la noche luego de esa. De verdad, esta era su última oportunidad en un rato de salir y divertirse un poco…

¿Quizás podría encontrar un nuevo y _decente_ novio esta noche?

Sakura decidió que había tenido suficiente. Basta de estar dando pena. No más de pretender ser su madre. Había elegido a un maldito asqueroso la última vez, pero ahora no había excusa y no podía rendirse. Con un poco de maquillaje y la ayuda de una falda corta, quizá podría conocer a su futuro esposo esa noche. ¿Quién sabe?

Era mejor salir y apostar todo a quedarse en casa y preguntarse si su maestro era el prospecto más brillante que podría encontrar… lo cual era, francamente, una cosa muy deprimente para preguntarse.

Sakura se vistió y salió media hora después, pero no caminó a su usual madriguera. Se había dado cuenta que, dado que todos sus novios habían sido encontrados ahí, el lugar era un vertedero. Se dirigió al bar que estaba en la esquina del distrito, esperando que aquí fuera donde los hombres normales de Konoha venían a esconderse. Las bebidas eran más caras aquí, así que al menos sabía que los clientes probablemente fueran mejores.

Estaba lleno cuando entró, pero no era sofocante. Algunas personas le miraron cuando entró y un par de miradas siguieron puestas en ella, lo que tomó como una buena señal. No había ningún rostro familiar que pudiera ver, así que caminó directo a la barra, sentándose entre un asiento vacío y un hombre que tenía pinta de ratón de biblioteca que estaba encogido sobre una libreta.

—Un Lime-cordial. —Pidió al bartender con dulzura. No quería nada alcohólico desde la penosa experiencia de la noche anterior.

Mientras esperaba, movió los ojos escaneando el lugar, checando sus opciones. Habían muchos hombres bien parecidos, pero la mayoría estaba hablando con otras mujeres. Incluso entonces, los guapos eran superficiales, como Sasuke le había enseñado. Felizmente se llevaría a un hombre mediocre, mientras tuviera una personalidad agradable.

Demonios, a este punto iría con cualquiera mientras supieran lo que estaban haciendo en la cama.

Entonces, de la nada vio algo que le cortó el aliento en su pecho e hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

 _Él_ estaba del otro lado del salón, inclinándose casualmente contra una columna de madera con una bebida en su mano y una joven frente a él. Estaba hablando con ella, haciéndola reír y asintiendo mientras ella hablaba, todo el tiempo pasando un dedo sobre el labio de su vaso.

Sakura no tenía idea de que Kakashi buscara en bares…

Quitó la vista rápidamente, molesta consigo misma por haber escogido este bar –de todos los bares en Konoha (los tres de ellos)- y por haber terminado corriendo directamente a la persona que había estado _evitando._ ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrarse un novio decente cuando el objeto de sus mal dirigidas atenciones estaba de pie a unos metros lejos de ella? El bartender depositó su cordial frente a ella, y Sakura lo bebió ansiosamente, mojándose la punta de los dedos en la humedad del vaso.

¿Le había visto ya? ¿Se había dado cuenta de ella cuando entró y pretendía ir de 'no me importa nada'? ¿Estaba viendo su espalda en este justo instante o estaba demasiado ocupado con la pelirroja como para notar algo más?

—Disculpe, ¿Este asiento está ocupado? —Un joven hombre indicó el asiento vacío a un lado de ella.

—Sí. —Dijo tensamente. —Largo.

Se dio cuenta de su error, pero para entonces el chico ya estaba muy lejos. ¡Pudo haber echado a su futuro esposo!¡Hatake Kakashi probablemente había arruinado su vida!

No que él se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, por supuesto. Echó otra mirada alrededor para ver si seguía con esa mujer, aunque Sakura no podía decir que ella pareciese ser más grande que ella misma. Ella coqueteaba, batiendo sus pestañas e inclinando su cabeza con timidez y él estaba siendo encantador, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella y usando –con toda probabilidad- esa mirada 'tú' que tenía.

Desde la distancia era difícil decir quién era el seductor y quien estaba siendo seducido.

No eran celos lo que quemaba como carbón en el estómago de Sakura. Era algo más parecido a un sentido de gran injusticia y no importaba cuánto lime cordial ella tomaba, el bulto latente se rehusaba a irse.

Probablemente era una mala idea querer deshacerlo con alcohol, pero que se jodiera, era sólo una metáfora. —¡Disculpe! —Ondeó la mano hacia el bartender. —¿Me puede dar algo del sake más barato que tenga?

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. —¿Qué edad tienes?

La pregunta le sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a que le preguntaran eso en su bar regular, y su momento de duda tal vez sólo sirvió para hacerla lucir culpable. —Dieciocho. —Dijo, e incluso aunque fuera la verdad, se preocupó de que su tono sonara artificial.

—¿Tienes alguna identificación contigo? —Preguntó el hombre.

—No… —Respondió, frunciendo el ceño. —Soy una ninja. Se supone que no cargue una identificación.

—Entonces acostúmbrate a los cordiales o crece un poco.

La boca de Sakura se abrió en indignación, y estaba a nada de explotar y conseguirse un baneo de por vida, pero _demonios,_ ¡Era una adulta! Pero mientras respiraba en preparación para el griterío, el hombre de lentes a un lado de ella alzó la mano.

—¿Me sirves algo del sake más barato que tengas, por favor? —Preguntó al bartender con educación.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, igual que el bartender.

—¿Lo estás comprando para ti o para ella? —Preguntó de manera escéptica.

El hombre alzó los hombros con vaguedad. —¿Te importa?

Aparentemente no. Mientras el dinero llegara de la mano perteneciente a alguien lo suficientemente viejo como para tener arrugas, no importaba. El sake llegó y el extraño lo empujó hacia ella con una débil sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo.

Sakura se quedó desarmada. —¿Cuánto te debo? —Preguntó, buscando en sus bolsillos.

—Está bien. Puedes ser mi karma bueno del día.

No sabía que responder a eso. Con el hombre agachado de nuevo en su trabajo, no parecía estar interesado en mantener una conversación, parecía que de verdad estaba interesado en obtener un poquito de buen karma. Además, probablemente era demasiado viejo para ella. Casi tan viejo como Kakashi, ¡Santo cielo!

Aunque aquello que había dicho Ino sobre hombres mayores estaba comenzando a sonar más que razonable…

Sakura miró de nuevo a todo el salón, manteniendo un ojo en Kakashi. Parecía estarse acercando más a esa chica…

Cuando se giró de nuevo, se dio cuenta que el extraño había seguido su mirada. —Si estás cazando al amigo de cabello blanco, no pondría todas mis esperanzas si fuera tú. —Dijo de manera agradable. —Parece que alguien más ya lo reclamó.

—¡Oh, no! No es eso. —Sakura dijo rápidamente. —Yo… él es mi maestro.

—¿Eres estudiante de Kakashi-senpai? —Él sonaba sorprendido. —Entonces debes ser Haruno Sakura. Él te ha mencionado.

—Sí… ¿Conoces a Kakashi-Sensei? —Fue el turno de Sakura para sorprenderse.

—Solía trabajar con él. —Respondió. —En ANBU.

—Oh. —Sakura se decepcionó. —Estás en ANBU. —¿Entonces su salud mental era una causa perdida?

—Estaba. —Dijo, alzando los hombros. —Ahora estoy en investigación y desarrollo.

Bueno, eso estaba mejor. —¿De? —Preguntó.

—Venenos.

—Es gracioso… porque se puede decir que trabajo en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo de antídotos. —De acuerdo, no era gracioso, pero había algo de ironía en ello.

¿Tal vez, este hombre podría ser su futuro esposo?

Ella miró por encima de su hombro, esperando ver a Kakashi poniéndose cómodo con la pelirroja, sólo para encontrarse con un espacio vacío donde él había estado. Los ojos de Sakura recorrieron el salón, esperando localizarlo, cuando un vistazo blanco atrapó su ojo. Estaba pasando a través de la multitud, caminando hacia la puerta de los sanitarios…

… y la pelirroja estaba siendo jalada detrás de él por la mano.

Sakura estaba _muy_ segura de que la gente no iba al baño en parejas a menos que fueran chicas. Lo que significaba sólo una cosa…

Un muy feo ardor se asentó en el estómago de Sakura y no podía explicarse por qué. Parecía que era la simple noción de que incluso su maestro tenía suerte, mientras ella seguía luchando con el primer obstáculo. Tal vez porque alguna desconocida fulana iba a ver debajo de esa máscara –un privilegio que no se ganaba cualquiera, incluso si eran amigos de Kakashi. O tal vez ¿Simplemente estaba enojada con el hecho de que se estaba llevando a otra mujer cuando esa mañana parecía atraerle la idea de _irse_ con _ella?_

 _No es de tu incumbencia._ Se dijo firme. _Olvídalo._

Olvídate de _él._

Con una sonrisa valiente se giró de nuevo hacia el extraño. —Creo que nunca escuché tu nombre.

* * *

A Kakashi no le gustaban los _rapidínes_. No había nada de delicadeza en un rapidín. No había tiempo para saborear o disfrutar o deleitarse. No había tiempo para verdadera habilidad o apreciación. Sólo había un mal iluminado y solitario corredor y una pila de cajas de botellas de cerveza y tendría que conformarse con eso.

Hubiera preferido llevársela a casa y pasar más tiempo disfrutando del fruto de su trabajo. No que hubiera sido una nuez dura de romper, pero prefería que el juego previo durara más que el acto mayor. Ella parecía buscar nada más que un corto y medio satisfactorio revolcón en la oscuridad, y ya que era eso o nada, Kakashi no estaba en posición para discutir. No complacería a su picazón –porque la picazón no era por el sexo. Era por compañía. Y no se apagaría hasta que pasara al menos una noche o dos tendido junto a otro cálido cuerpo humano y que dejara de sentirse tan jodidamente _solo_ por una noche.

No, esto no dejaría satisfecha a la picazón, pero ayudaría por el momento.

Así que Kakashi estaba muy lejos de estar completamente feliz mientras levantaba a la chica sobre las cajas y, la mantenía ocupada con besos, hurgando bajo su falda para jalarle las pantimedias. Algunos dirían que sería imposible para un hombre sentirse deprimido cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo, pero Kakashi usualmente conseguía el éxito donde otros fracasaban. Se advirtió a sí mismo sobre no pensar mucho. La chica era hermosa, maravillosamente responsiva y había acordado que sólo sería esa ocasión. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Bueno, primero que nada, un lugar más privado. Quizás _ella_ encontraba la idea del sexo en el corredor en medio de los sanitarios y la cervecería algo excitante, pero sólo conseguía poner a Kakashi tenso. Cualquiera podría acercarse en cualquier momento y el exhibicionismo nunca había sido lo suyo.

Segundo, una noche completa y una suave cama podrían ser mucho más favorables.

Y tercero, Sakura estaba ahí. Él no quería que ella estuviera ahí, pero lo estaba. Sentada en la barra y hablando con uno de sus antiguos subordinados –un chico bueno. Era el tipo de chico que Sakura podría encontrar encantador y con el que sin duda alguna podría separar las piernas y-

—¡De prisa! —La chica en sus brazos gimió, luchando con los botones de sus pantalones. Él la complació y movió sus manos para abrirse más rápido el pantalón y quitar la ropa del camino. Ella estaba casi demasiado ansiosa como para dejarle ponerse el condón, pero luego de un par de segundos, tuvo el placer de observarla contonearse y dar un resuello mientras entraba en ella con una fuerte embestida que hizo saltar su cuerpo entero.

—¡Sí, oh dios, sí! —Sus piernas se enredaron en su cadera, invitándolo a moverse contra ella.

Era responsiva, bien. Casi demasiado responsiva. Sus cortos gemidos venían más rápido con cada embiste y se preocupó porque alguien les pudiera oír. Era casi demasiado trabajo el tratar de concentrarse en su placer y el de ella, también por el ritmo, y tratar de adivinar si el golpeteo que escuchaba era un grifo descompuesto o los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

—No pares-¡ _argh_!

Kakashi hizo una mueca por el volumen de sus gruñidos y gemidos, y rápidamente la silenció con un dedo contra sus labios. Trató de recordar su nombre para advertirle que fuera callada, pero se le escapaba en esos momentos.

Así que optó por tallar su cuello con el rostro, mordiéndole y besándole la garganta. Olía bien, pero no tan bien como las pantaletas guardadas en su bolsillo trasero. Sus gemidos se silenciaron mientras le escuchaba recitar la usual charla sucia en su oreja, mientras le decía cuán caliente y apretada estaba, y qué tan mojada, y qué tan bien se sentía y cuán especial y diferente era de todas las demás que estuvieron antes. Era todo cliché y sin sentido, pero ella cayó. Y con cada estocada certera, no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera moviéndose salvajemente.

—¡Creo que me voy a correr! —Resolló, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse rígido.

 _Maldición._ Kakashi no estaba ni remotamente cerca de terminar. No quería que el encuentro se alargara mucho porque incrementaría la posibilidad de verse descubiertos, pero incluso el dulce apriete de su cuerpo no había sido suficiente para llevarlo a ese punto. Cerró los ojos y trató de ayudarse pensando en otras cosas. Necesitaba algo – _cualquier cosa_ que lo llevara al límite. Mujeres desnudas. Mujeres desnudas besándose. Mujeres desnudas tocándose la una a la otra.

Sakura desnuda.

Sus testículos se pusieron duros casi violentamente y tembló. —Sí…

Sakura desnuda. Sakura desnuda, tocándose. Sakura desnuda arrodillada, chupándolo. Sakura desnuda frente a él, colgando precariamente sobre la pila de cajas, gimiendo mientras él la llevaba al orgasmo. Podía escucharla. Podía _sentir_ su cuerpo apretándole, sentir sus pequeñas manos agarrando su chaleco mientras finalmente alcanzaba el límite. Incluso podía saborearla mientras su boca chocaba contra la de ella, tragándose el sonido de su éxtasis.

Y finalmente perdió el control. Su cadera embistiendo con fuerza dentro de ella sin un ritmo mientras el puro placer corría caliente por sus venas. Un nombre se deslizó de sus labios, un gruñido de su garganta. La chica estaba gimiendo en su oreja, demasiado fuerte como para seguir siendo seguro, pero en ese momento no le importó porque cada orgasmo era el nuevo mejor momento de su vida.

El ímpetu se desvaneció rápido, así como sabía que haría y luego de unos últimos embistes, se separó.

Parecía que se había separado demasiado rápido, porque mientras la chica lucía como la perfecta visión de una saciada y bien follada mujer, también parecía ligeramente ofendida. —Akane. —Jadeó.

—¿Qué? —Estaba demasiado ocupado sacándose el condón como para poner completa atención.

—Es mi nombre. —Dijo. —Akane.

—Lo sé. —Mintió. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Entonces, por qué me llamaste 'Sakura'?

—Oh, mierda… —Murmuró, dándole lo que parecía ser una mirada apologética. —¿Lo hice, verdad? Lo siento. Eso fue algo muy grosero de mi parte. Probablemente creas que soy un idiota total.

—N-no. —Dijo con rapidez, desconcertada por su rápida disculpa. —No, sólo que… bueno, si _hubieras dicho_ que había otra chica, no hubiera… bien, si tú lo hubieras _pedido_ podía haberte ayudado.

Kakashi parpadeó hacia ella. —¿Qué?

Ella se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa. —Solía tener un novio que fantaseaba con Cherry Kobe. ¿La conoces, la estrella porno?

—No, no la conozco. —Otra mentira. La conocía.

—Bien, a veces hacía este jutsu de transformación para él, ya sabes, para parecerme a ella. Soy buena en ello. Sé lo que es querer estar con alguien que no puedes tener, y no sé, pero si tú quieres hacer esto en otra ocasión… si me das una foto de ella, podría hacerlo para ti.

Por un horrible momento, Kakashi contempló la idea. Entonces la sacó de su cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de bastardo hacía que su novia luciera como una estrella porno para él? Y si le pedía hacer lo mismo para él, entonces no sería mejor.

—Es un bonito talento. —Le dijo amablemente, picándole la nariz. —Pero te prefiero así como eres. Sólo fue un desliz, me temo. Sakura es mi gato.

—¡Oh! —Pese a asegurarle que estaba bien, seguía luciendo aliviada. Luego confundida. —Aunque eso es un poquito extraño…

Él se encogió de hombros. —Piensa como me siento. —Dijo con pesar. —¿Qué tan seguido un tipo nombra a su gato durante el sexo? Me pregunto qué psicólogo podría encargarse de ello.

Era una recobrada maestra, si Kakashi podía decirlo. Ella se río por su broma y le besó. —Gracias. —Dijo. —Fue realmente divertido.

De verdad era una chica muy dulce y, le recordaba mucho a Sakura. Pero ¿Quizás esa era la razón por la cual la había escogido en primer lugar? Se permitió besarla un par de veces más antes de que ella se bajara de las cajas y terminara de acomodarse la ropa. Ella alzó su bolso y comenzó a escribir algo en el reverso de un viejo recibo. —Sé que dijiste que sin nada de segundas partes. —Dijo con algo de vergüenza. —Pero si cambias de opinión, este es mi número.

Él aceptó el recibo y encontró el número y su nombre –un nombre que había subrayado tres veces para enfatizarlo, en caso de que se le hubiera olvidado de nuevo. Él sonrió. —Gracias. —Dijo. No hizo promesas, pero ¿Tal vez podría llamarla…?

Brillando, ella se alzó para besarlo una última vez en la mejilla antes de susurrar una despedida y desaparecer por el corredor rumbo al sanitario de mujeres. Kakashi recargó la cadera contra las cajas y tomó un momento para respirar y pensar. Físicamente, estaba satisfecho.

Pero no estaba _realmente_ satisfecho.

Confuso, se movió de las cajas y caminó hacia el sanitario para limpiarse y checar su apariencia antes de regresar al bar. Tenía lápiz labial corrido cruzándole la boca y la mejilla, pero luego de unos intentos fallidos para quitarlo (era como intentar quitar pegamento), decidió que la evidencia estará mejor escondida bajo su máscara.

El bar parecía más lleno que cuando lo dejó. En el momento en que se paró dentro del caliente y lleno de humo salón, no intentó ocultar que automáticamente se puso a buscar a Sakura. Ella ya no estaba dentro del lugar y, tampoco estaba en la pista de baile o en una cabina al fondo. Se había ido y, con ella, su antiguo subordinado.

Kakashi no estaba seguro sobre cómo sentirse por ello. Su lado racional le dijo que era algo bueno, que su subordinado era un buen hombre y un decente amante (por lo que podía suponer, no que Kakashi pudiera asegurarlo) y que Sakura no se había equivocado por irse con él.

Su lado menos racional, la parte más primitiva de su cerebro, le estaban diciendo que ella pudo haber obtenido algo mucho mejor.

La Picazón sugería que podía habérselo llevado a _él_.

Kakashi alejó sus oscuros pensamientos. Era mejor irse a casa y cortar por lo sano con esto. No había obtenido lo que él quería esa noche, pero siempre había otras.

Y que _siempre_ habría otras noches…

* * *

El cielo retumbó mientras Sakura caminaba a casa, sola, observando el brillante pavimento de la calle que seguía mojado por la lluvia de la mañana. Brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas, casi era como si caminaba sobre agua.

El tipo había sido agradable, pero no había estado de verdad interesado. Sakura sospechaba que ya estaba saliendo con alguien y sólo era amigable por educación. Cualquiera que fuera la razón de su indiferencia hacia ella, Sakura no se molestó en seguir ahí. No estaba de ánimo para hacer amigos esa noche, así que se disculpó y decidió ir al sanitario antes de ir a casa, sintiendo que la noche había sido de lejos una completa falla.

Mientras iba a salir del baño cuando lo escuchó. Bueno, _la_ escuchó. Porque _ella_ no estaba siendo especialmente callada.

Más allá del corredor y dando la vuelta en la esquina para dejar la cervecería, bañada en una muy pobre luz, ella los vio. Sabía que estaba mal, y era perverso y voyerista y, si él la veía, sería como ser atrapada otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo. _Él_ la había hecho así. La había vuelto curiosa desde la primera vez que lo había visto, ella lo recordaba como un tonto acto que había sido más embarazoso que asombroso.

De alguna manera conseguía hacerlo ver como algo hermoso. Incluso en este sucio corredor de luz naranja y concreto mojado en alcohol, incluso aunque estuvieran sobre una pila de cajas de cerveza que resonaban con su movimiento, era fascinante. El cuerpo de Kakashi se movía con propósito, precisión y fuerza; su cara estaba escondida en el cuello de la chica que gemía. La cara de ella estaba toda sonrojada y húmeda, parecía completamente ignorante de todo, excepto por el básico, primitivo acto que estaba realizando con el maestro de Sakura, agarrándose a él con fuerza y gimiendo con cada embiste. ¿Así era como se suponía que las chicas tenían que sonar? No _parecía_ que estuviera fingiendo, pero Sakura nunca…

Entonces algo cambió y de pronto las estocadas perdieron su ritmo y se volvieron más intensas. Sakura tuvo que retirar la mirada de la cruda intimidad que estaba atestiguando. Demasiado gráfico para ella. Demasiado erótico. Había tenido sexo antes, pero nunca había sido así. Parecía completamente diferente a todo lo que había experimentado y verlo era desconcertante, pero al mismo tiempo, le arrebataba el aliento.

Quería ser esa chica. Quería ser quien estuviera sollozando de placer, siendo penetrada por su perverso maestro. Quería sentir su calor y por una vez, saber lo que era estar con un hombre en la cumbre de su vida.

Pero sus brazos estaban alrededor de otra chica. El nombre que se había deslizado de sus labios –demasiado débil como para que Sakura pudiera escucharlo bien desde la distancia- no era el suyo. Él le tomaba el pelo, jugaba con ella, pero nunca iría más lejos con ella. Él nunca la abrazaría así con esa fuerza, ella nunca conseguiría sentirlo temblando contra su cuerpo, respirando en su cuello. Nunca sentiría su peso sobre su cuerpo o su dureza _dentro_ de ella.

Pero, _dios,_ ella lo quería. Lo quería tanto que dolía.

 _Esto está mal._ —Su cerebro le advirtió. — _Y no eres mejor que Jiraiya._

Sakura huyó de la esquina, escondiéndose en tanto silencio como la situación se lo permitiera. La última cosa que quería era ser capturada por segunda vez espiando la vida íntima de Kakashi. Él podría comenzar a pensar que de verdad era una pervertida.

 _¿Y no lo eres?_

La puerta del baño de mujeres apareció de nuevo a su lado, y el sonido de risa que venía del corredor parecía estar demasiado cerca como para ser cómodo, Sakura se metió dentro del pequeño y pobremente iluminado cuarto. Sería lo mejor esconderse ahí por unos minutos hasta que ella estuviera segura de que Kakashi y la chica se hubieran ido y así, podría salir sin correr directamente a él ¿Y qué mejor lugar para esconderse de un hombre que el baño para damas?

Sakura suspiró y se quedó de pie cerca de los lavabos, estudiando su apariencia en el espejo. No había conseguido tener una buena vista de la mujer con la que Kakashi estaba, no obstante, Sakura tenía el sentimiento de inferioridad. Su cabello tenía un ridículo color, no vestía muy a la moda y no terminaba de enamorarse de su frente. Suponía que era bonita en un sentido muy doméstico y común, pero quién en su mejor estado mental iría por alguien 'bonita' cuando había varias que te harían girar la cabeza sólo con caminar.

La puerta crujió detrás de ella y Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a pretender que estaba lavándose las manos. Miró hacia el espejo, su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando vio que era la misma chica con la que acababa de compararse. La chica inmediatamente caminó hacia los espejos para checar su reflejo y Sakura la escudriñó discretamente.

Ella parecía superficial, examinándola tan de cerca, pero entonces Sakura había estado haciendo lo mismo tan solo unos momentos atrás. Ella _era_ hermosa, pero parecía -debido a la expresión distraída en su rostro- que, igual que Sakura, no estaba completamente feliz con lo que veía en el espejo. Sakura dudaba que fuera mucho más grande que ella misma, posiblemente diecinueve o veinte. Probablemente tenía el mismo rango que ella.

La chica se dio cuenta de su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Sakura mostró una corta y hueca sonrisa y retrocedió, pretendiendo arreglar su cabello.

Las manos de la otra chica cayeron contra el lavamanos con un suspiro. —¿Alguna vez has visto a un chico que _de verdad_ te gusta… pero su corazón obviamente pertenece a alguien más?

Sakura se detuvo, miró a su reflejo con ojos apenas abiertos. —Una vez o dos. —Dijo como si nada.

—Siempre me pasa. —Dijo la chica, sonriendo sin humor. —Creo que arruiné este incluso antes de que comenzara.

Entonces se giró y se encerró dentro de una cabina de baño y comenzó a llorar.

Sakura permaneció congelada en el espejo, preguntándose si tal vez debía golpear la puerta y tratar de animar a la chica… pero era difícil sentír compasión cuando ella misma se sentía casi tan deprimida como esa chica sonaba. Al final decidió que no era su lugar involucrarse en esto y, en silencio dejó el baño para volver al área principal del bar. Para su alivio, no se cruzó con Kakashi mientras salía hacia la calle rumbo a su hogar.

Y en eso estaba justo en ese momento, tallando los pies contra el suelo mojado y abrazándose con fuerza mientras el cielo gruñía amenazadoramente sobre ella, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas.

Por supuesto, había estado diciéndose eso por un par de días, pero sólo en ese momento comprendió por completo eso.

Cortando camino por una fila de tiendas, Sakura comenzó a subir por el puente que cruzaba el río principal que cruzaba Konoha. En noches cálidas a veces le gustaba pararse ahí y mirar la luz de la Aldea reflejadas en sus calmadas aguas, a veces con un amigo… muchas veces ella sola.

Alguien estaba ahí ahora, inclinado contra el barandal a pesar del crujiente cielo que prometía una tormenta. Sakura intentó pasar directamente, hasta que se acercó y se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba ahí no era nadie más que su Sensei. Él se giró por el sonido de pisadas y se enderezó, luciendo casi tan sorprendido de verla como ella de verlo. Parecía que en el momento en que él había salido del bar, su suerte había terminado por completo.

—Hola. —Dijo en una voz silenciosa, abrazándose.

Él asintió sin decir nada, moviéndose lentamente para meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Detrás de él, líneas y puntos de luz brillaron en la noche, la Torre del Hokage brillaba de forma distante, como un espectro. El ancho y lento río se estiraba a una indiscernible distancia a un lado de ellos.

—¿Estás sola? —Preguntó con lentitud. Su voz grave casi sonaba como el sonido más natural para sus oídos.

—Sí. —Dijo incierta, mirando detrás de ella como para asegurarse. —¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Te vi con alguien en el bar.

Ah. Así que _él_ le había visto.—No era nadie. —Dijo algo decepcionada. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde está la chica con la que estabas?

Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente, como si estuviera demasiado sorprendido de saber que ella le había visto. —¿Acaso importa? No está conmigo ahora.

—¿Qué tenía de malo? —Sakura preguntó secamente. —¿No estaba lo suficientemente casada como para tu gusto?

Un suave y divertido sonido escapó de él. —Algo así.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia él. —Pero seguía siendo buena para… —Se cortó, no muy segura de atreverse a decirlo. Kakashi permaneció quieto, pero sabía que él estaba ahora muy consciente de lo mucho que ella sabía. ¿Él sabía que ella le había visto? Probablemente no. Pero su mirada ahora era escrutadora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura miró a la distancia. —Sabes, a veces creo que no eres mejor que Ikki. —Dijo rígidamente y comenzó a moverse para dejarlo atrás.

La mano de Kakashi se colocó sobre su hombro, deteniéndola. El cálido peso le quemó, haciendo que su brazo completo temblara y Sakura miró a su maestro con miedo.

Fue un momento antes de que él hablara, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. —Sakura, los adultos quieren, necesitan y disfrutan del sexo. No hay nada por lo que avergonzarse. —Dijo con lentitud. —Cuando seas una adulta, lo comprenderás.

Su mano se sentía como un hierro ardiente. — _Soy_ una adulta. —Respondió acalorada.

—¿De verdad lo eres? —Ahora sonaba incrédulo.

—Sí. —Dijo igualmente.

Su mano cayó de su hombro y regresó a su bolsillo. —¿Este es el punto donde te pido que lo pruebes?

—¿Y cómo tendría que probar eso?

Si él no hubiera estado usando esa máscara, Sakura estaba segura de que hubiera atestiguado una sonrisa cruzando su rostro con lentitud. Inmediatamente se arrepintió por sus palabras y retrocedió un paso. —Eres un pervertido. —Dijo burlonamente. Estaba agradecida de la oscuridad, de otra forma, él hubiera dado a notar su cara completamente roja.

—Entonces tenemos un montón en común. —Exclamó alegremente.

—¡No! —Sakura respondió demasiado rápido. —No soy como tú. No soy _nada_ como tú.

Kakashi apenas inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la miró divertido, como si ella no fuera nada más que una niña que insistía en no estar cansada mientras bostezaba al mismo tiempo. Sakura esperó, pero él no dijo nada, ella se puso rígida y miró hacia el final del puente. —Tengo que irme ahora. Tenemos una misión mañana.

Él levantó la mano como si estuviera despidiéndose. Sakura se giró y comenzó a caminar.

—Lo que dije esta mañana sigue en pie, Sakura.

Sakura no dejó de caminar. Sólo le dio una mirada iracunda por encima de su hombro y vio que él ya se había girado, inclinándose sobre la barandilla para ver las luces de la Aldea.

Hatake Kakashi era de verdad un hombre despreciable. Sinvergüenza, pervertido, respetable, misterioso, joven, sabio, viejo, elusivo, serio, chistoso… le asqueaba en algunas maneras y la atraía en otras. Nada sobre él era tan simple y cualquier cosa entre ellos sería exactamente lo mismo.

Simplemente no lo valía.

Así que, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ello?

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Ah, todos sabemos por qué no deja de pensar en ello, ¿Verdad?

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Vuelve a ponerse el ambiente interesante, ¿No es cierto?

Dios, no tienen idea de lo que me costó traducir la escena de Kakashi y Akane... Creo que con el español estamos muy limitados para el sexo, en inglés creo que hay más palabras que puedes ocupar sin que todo suene muy 'refinado' o muy 'vulgar'. En un par de capítulos más me leerán quejándome de esto de nuevo... En fin, que Kakashi ya gozó con Sakura y ella ni siquiera sabe de ello. Por cierto, sentí mucha pena por Akane -por lo del novio y eso, no porque Kakashi le diera xD

Y Sakura... va a desesperar un poco de aquí en lo que acepta que es una pervertida, es una advertencia y la escena de arriba una prueba de ello.

Bien... Ahora, ¿Cómo les digo esto? No he traducido completo el capítulo siguiente y tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la semana. Espero, daré todo, LO PROMETO, para subirlo el día lunes -cof martes cof- como siempre, pero si no lo subo ya saben porqué. No creo que pase del día miércoles.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ~^^~ los responderé pronto...

¡Espero poder seguir leyendo sus opiniones y que sigan acompañándome en la historia!


	9. Misión exasperante

**Notas de la traductora:**

Dios mío, traduje esto de un tirón el día de hoy las manos me duelen. **Seguramente tiene algunos errores...**

¡Nos leemos abajo!

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **The Window** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Misión exasperante.**

Las cigarras estaban chirriando con toda su fuerza ese día. El sol estaba en lo alto, las nubes estaban surcando los valles, dejando el cielo de un azul quebradizo sobre ellos. Sakura echó un vistazo a él, observando la distante forma que podría ser un águila cruzando a través del lienzo azul sobre ella. No por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería volar y mirar hacia todo lo que había debajo de ella desde tal altura.

Entonces arrojaría cosas como yunques sobre las cabezas de hombres enmascarados..

La radio crujió en su oreja. —Oye, sabes-

—A menos que vayas a decirme que has visto a nuestros objetivos, no me importa. —Respondió abruptamente. — _No_ me hables.

Hubo una embarazosa pausa mientras Sakura cortaba un tallo de helecho y comenzó a romperlo, desprendiendo hojas con olor acre de manera agitada.

Entonces Kakashi preguntó: —¿Por qué?

Como si tuviera que preguntar. Debería ser obvio que Sakura no estaba contenta con él. Ella le había estado ignorando desde que se habían encontrado en las puertas de la Aldea y, cuando finalmente llegaron a la villa minera, Sakura había tratado de insistir en ser emparejada con uno de los chicos en lugar de con Kakashi.

Sólo Sasuke seguía renuente a estar a solas con Sakura por largos periodos de tiempo, así que declinó sin decir nada más. Naruto tal vez hubiera estado más inclinado a aceptar, sólo que antes de que pudiera responder, Kakashi intervino, preguntándole con una falsa inocencia qué tenía de malo su compañía.

Sakura no podía decir nada, no enfrente de Naruto y Sasuke, no quería decir que no quería estar a solas con su Sensei durante la tarde porque la última vez que estuvieron ahí, estuvo hablando con ella hasta que terminó describiéndole su ropa interior por la radio. ¿Quién sabe a dónde le llevaría esta vez? Moriría de mortificación y Kakashi podría morir de múltiples puñaladas. No que no las mereciera. Pero sería mejor para todos si ella mantenía la boca cerrada.

Y sin otra excusa razonable, terminó resoplando y aceptando que estaba atorada con él, de nuevo.

Y ahora, incluso cuando estaban solos, él tenía que pretender que no sabía por qué ella no le hablaba. Bueno, si él no estaba al tanto de que era un voluble y bastardo mujeriego, tenía que darse cuenta él mismo. Ella _no_ se lo dejaría fácil.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió. —Porque estamos en una misión. Deberíamos tener toda nuestra atención en el camino, no en el otro –quiero decir- n-ni deberíamos hablar.

—Eso no parecía importante demasiado la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Creo recordar que estabas siendo _bastante_ habladora.

Las orejas de Sakura ardieron. Él sólo podía estarse refiriendo a la descripción de sus pantaletas. —La misión es importante. No deberíamos distraernos. —Dijo, esperando que mientras más lo dijera, más sonara como algo real.

—No hay nada malo con distraerse de vez en cuando…

Dios, este hombre podía hacer que todo sonara sucio. Parecía que todo lo que él podía decir era eufemismo… o tal vez era la mente de Sakura que perdía mucho tiempo tomándolo así.

Otro cuarto de hora pasó. La ramita del helecho que estaba en sus manos había sido desnudada y destruida, y ahora Sakura se estaba quedando sin más vegetación con la cuál distraerse. El camino estaba tan silencioso que podía escuchar al pequeño ciervo que se estaba sintiendo valiente como para cruzarlo, mordiendo las hierbas del camino. Sakura se relajó. Si sus objetivos venían de este lado, el ciervo sería el primero en alertarla.

Estaba silencioso, Kakashi estaba entretenido con su libro y ahí no había más que tiempo presente.

—¿Sensei…?

—¿Mm?

—Mi revisión semestral es pronto… Tsunade-Shishou dice que soy candidata a que me promuevan

—Mm.

—Pero… cree que no tengo suficientes jutsus.

—Mm.

—Así que… tal vez, si tienes tiempo, ¿Podrías enseñarme algunos de los tuyos? Quiero decir, todos dicen que tienes más de mil, y sólo necesito unos pocos, sólo para convencer a los examinadores de que no soy completamente inútil.

—Mm. —Reflexionó a través de la radio. —Supongo que podría.

 _¡Sí!_ Sakura internamente alzó un puño.

—Con una condición.

Sakura se detuvo. —¿Perdón?

—Con una condición.

—Espera, así no es como funciona. Tú eres mi maestro. Se supone que debes enseñarme cosas. —Apuntó. —Gratis.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Sakura.

—Qué- pero eso - ¡No estás siendo razonable! —Siseó, luchando con mantener la voz baja. —Viendo que tú _robaste_ la mayoría de esos movimientos, no veo por qué tienes que ser tan aprensivo para compartirlos-

—No estoy siendo aprensivo. —Dijo calmadamente. —Estaré más que feliz de compartir mi sabiduría contigo. Sólo creo que las cosas deben igualarse. Por eso, mi condición.

Sakura apretó los dientes por un momento, antes de preguntar eventualmente con tono cortante. —¿Qué condición sería?

—Por cada jutsu que te enseñe, tienes que hacer algo para mí a cambio.

Los finos vellos en el brazo de Sakura se erizaron advirtiéndola. Cualquiera con una mente ligeramente menos pura podría elegir tomar eso como un comentario más que ardiente. Sakura Interna le advirtió que sabía _exactamente_ qué quería decir él.

La Sakura real estaba jugando al tonto. —¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó en silencio.

—Todavía no lo decido. —Fue su respuesta. —Pero estaba pensando-

La radio se cortó abruptamente mientras un ligero temblor sacudió el camino, moviendo los árboles y sus hojas y callando a las cigarras por apenas un momento. El ciervo que estaba del otro lado del camino corrió dentro del bosque como impulsado por pequeños cohetes.

Sakura se salió de la zanja y salió al camino. —¿Qué fue eso? —Gritó.

Kakashi se bajó del árbol en que estaba. Él miró alrededor por un momento y entonces apuntó a la cuesta cubierta de árboles detrás de ella. —Por ahí.

Una columna de humo estaba ascendiendo por encima de la cuesta, débil, rala y lejana, pero definitivamente fuera de lo ordinario. —Sensei- creo que los chicos-

—Entonces vayamos.

Se movieron a través de los árboles, arrancando un poco del follaje a su paso, saltando sobre los escombros del bosque y agachándose bajo las ramas. Mientras corrían, Kakashi intentó con la radio. Sakura estimaba que los chicos estaban al menos media milla lejos, lo que normalmente los ponía dentro del perímetro de la radio, pero en las montañas la señal era débil, saltaba a través de los valles como una pelota de ping pong. Mientras Kakashi llamaba sus nombres a través del aparato, todo lo que recibía en respuesta era estática. Sakura esperaba que simplemente fuera debido a la pobre señal y no porque estuvieran en problemas.

Después de todo, estos _eran_ Naruto y Sasuke. Sería un día raro si alguien tenía ventaja sobre cualquiera de ellos, incluso si los superaban en número.

Cuando llegaron a la cuesta, Sakura miró hacia abajo y divisó el delgado y tortuoso camino que serpenteaba, contrastaba como una pálida víbora contra el verde del bosque. La columna de humo casi estaba desvanecida, pero su origen era inconfundible, el más que notable cráter en medio del camino.

Kakashi naturalmente era más rápido que ella y estaba al frente. No era ni el tiempo ni el lugar, pero Sakura encontró sus ojos pegados a él. Mejor dicho a su trasero; pero con sinceridad, Hatake Kakashi era un muy buen ejemplo de la figura masculina. Esbelto, pero no delgado; musculado, pero sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo macizo. El perfecto balance de un hombre construido para la velocidad y la fuerza silenciosa. Lo cierto era que era raro encontrar a un ninja que no estuviera al tope de la condición física, pero algo en las proporciones de Kakashi le hacían querer gruñir y-

Por medio segundo vio a Kakashi dudar y volver a ver a ella. La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que el viento había sido sacado de su cuerpo mientras él la embestía por el costado.

Rodaron cuesta abajo por algunos metros antes de estamparse contra la base de un viejo árbol de maple. Kakashi estaba mirando la cuesta, pero no estaba haciendo señal alguna de moverse. No parecía que estuvieran bajo ataque, de otra manera, él estaría de pie y preparado para pelear.

Cuando Sakura consiguió regresar el aire devuelta a sus pulmones, ella le dio un puñetazo con furia en el hombro. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Resolló. —Pudiste haberme matado.

—Estabas a punto de meter el pie en un nido de avispas. —Apunto, confundido. —¿No te diste cuenta?

Sakura se detuvo. No, no lo había hecho. Todo lo que estaba viendo en ese momento eran sus bíceps…

…los cuales ahora estaban colocados a cada lado de sus hombros.

—¡Sí lo vi!—Mintió, sintiéndose segura de que él nunca encontraría la forma de negarlo. —No tenías por qué molestarte tratando de romperme el cuello en orden de salvarme de un par de abejas.

Él parecía diferir y lo mostró con una mirada de incomprensión mientras se levantaba y la jalaba para que hiciera lo mismo. —No quería arriesgar ningún centímetro de esa bonita piel tuya a que fuera picada por molestas avispas. —Dijo alegremente, deslizando las manos a través de sus brazos de abajo hacia arriba en lo que probablemente era un gesto de confort y afecto.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir más que eso. Había algo en los dedos que se detenían sobre su piel una fracción más de lo necesario, y la manera en que su mirada vagaba innecesariamente a través de su rostro antes de que se girara y comenzara a bajar la cuesta.

Sakura respiró profundo y mentalmente se dio un sacudón. Este no era momento para distraerse. No cuando los chicos podían estar en peligro.

Pero parecía que no tenía que estar preocupada. Ella llegó al camino detrás de Kakashi y a una escena muy lánguida. Una carreta estaba estacionada cerca del cráter que Sakura había divisado desde la cima de la cuesta. En la parte de atrás de la carreta estaban siete hombres inconscientes. Sentados en los asientos al frente estaban Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto –parecía especialmente feliz consigo mismo, aunque un poquito quemado- y Sasuke –parecía que alguien hubiera pateado a su gato.

Aunque así era como siempre lucía.

Sakura quería llorar. —¡Tres días! —Se quejó. —Tres días he estado sentada en esa maldita zanja esperando algo de acción ¡-Y entonces ustedes la obtienen y se la guardan para ustedes mismos! ¡Me hubiera quedado en casa!

—No te perdiste de mucho. No ofrecieron mucha pelea. —Sasuke le respondió.

—Awww, ¡Vamos, Sakura-Chan! —Naruto le consoló, apuntando a la parte trasera de la carroza. —Creo que uno de ellos sigue semi-inconsciente. Puedes golpearlo si quieres.

Ella suspiró miserablemente. —No es lo mismo…

Kakashi se movió e inclinó sobre uno de los lados de la carreta e investigó su carga. —¿Estos son los hombres correctos, verdad? ¿No atacaron a las primeras personas que se acercaron?

Naruto y Sasuke compartieron miradas ligeramente ansiosas antes de que Sasuke respondiera. —No pudimos encontrar ningún saco con el signo de dinero. —Dijo secamente. —Así que no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros.

—Dijiste que los ladrones tenían una carroza tirada a caballos. —Naruto apuntó, indignado.

—Sí, como todos los demás que viajan por estos caminos. —Kakashi respondió, enderezándose y girándose hacia los chicos. —Los llevaremos a Asahi para que los identifiquen. Con suerte estos son nuestros hombres, pero si no lo son… —Le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura. —Sakura puede quedarse aquí y vigilar el camino. Naruto, tú puedes cuidar el otro. Si uno de los dos ve a alguien sospechoso acercándose, no se metan con ellos, vayan a buscarnos a Sasuke y a mí. ¿Entendido?

Oh, grandioso. _Más_ tiempo perdido en las zanjas. Sakura asintió vagamente, mirando ausente a la dirección del caballo de ojos saltones atado a la carreta. Se preguntó por qué Kakashi le estaba mirando sólo a ella cuando debería de estar dándole indicaciones también a Naruto. Le estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

—Bueno. —Kakashi se giró y subió al asiento del conductor en la carreta. —Sasuke, vas conmigo.

Impasiblemente Sasuke se subió y sentó a un lado de Kakashi quien prontamente le pasó a él las riendas. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sasuke apresuró al caballo a caminar mientras Kakashi se despedía con la mano de los otros estudiantes que estaba abandonando. —Volveremos como en media ahora. No hagan nada estúpido.

—Lo dice como si estuviera esperando que lo hagamos. —Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, antes de sonreírle a Sakura. —Apuesto a que los bandidos vendrán por mi camino. ¡Y los derrotaré con una sola mano!

Sakura refunfuñó. —Pensé que ya los habías derrotado. —Comentó maliciosamente.

—Sí… bueno… podrían haber más. —Naruto dijo poco convencido. —¡Toma este camino y yo tomaré el otro! Nos vemos luego, Sakura.

* * *

Si ella pensaba que un camino al lado de la montaña podría ser aburrido cuando Kakashi estaba ahí haciéndole compañía, era el doble de aburrido cuando estaba ella sola. No que pensara menos tiempo sobre él. Mientras vigilaba desde la copa de los árboles hacia el camino medio destruido por las actividades de Naruto y Sasuke, su mente debía de estar puesta con firmeza en el trabajo que estaba realizando. Era irritable cuánto podía pasar pensando sobre sus miradas poco claras y el indescifrable código con el que parecía hablarle. A veces pensaba que todo lo que le decía tenía otro significado.

A veces creía que estaba imaginándole más profundo de lo que de verdad era. Parecía que Kakashi era un ligeramente pervertido y vago hombre de treinta-y-algo que hablaba tan poco que podría ser fácilmente confundido con una persona pensativa, pero la realidad era que cuando él no estaba hablando, estaba leyendo, así que probablemente todo en lo que podía pensar era en porno.

Sakura suspiró mientras se sentaba detrás de un ancho árbol con un tronco rugoso y cerró los ojos. La escena de la noche anterior se repetía detrás de sus parpados, una y otra vez, jugando con ella y atormentándola. Había dejado de luchar para mantener esos pensamientos a raya. La primera vez que le había visto a través de la ventana, había hecho todo lo posible para sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza. Ahora simplemente las dejaba flotar por ahí, junto con esos pequeños vistazos irresistibles de la sexualidad de Kakashi… y la provocativa imagen de su cadera desnuda mientras tenía sexo con aquella chica sobre las cajas de cerveza.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Kakashi lo había murmurado, pero no lo había escuchado bien. ¿Sasaki? ¿Takuya? ¿Osaka? Algo que sonaba igual de estúpido. Sakura estaba preparada para odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero era difícil odiar a una chica que obviamente había sido echa a un lado de forma tan sencilla que se había puesto a llorar en el baño más cercano.

Sakura se había engañado con Kakashi porque parecía ser diferente a los chicos con los que generalmente ella se juntaba, pero aparentemente esto sólo estaba limitado a su habilidad sexual.

 _Incluso así, no te importa._ Su inconsciente le dijo antes de que pudiera sofocarla. _No estás buscando un novio, sólo buscas a alguien que pueda hacer que te ven-_

 _Oh, cállate._ Sakura se respondió cortante y volvió a guardar silencio.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto pro el sonido distante de trote de pezuñas sobre el terroso camino.

Sakura contuvo el aliento y con cuidado se subió a un árbol para tener una posición más segura y poder vigilar el camino. A través de las hojas que todo lo oscurecían y los arbustos, podía ver otra carroza aproximarse. No había manera de saber cuántos ocupantes iban, pero definitivamente era más pequeño que el que Naruto y Sasuke habían atacado.

Quedándose completamente quieta, Sakura decidió esperar hasta que hubieran pasado antes de correr hacia Asahi para alertar a Kakashi y Sasuke. Naruto se perdería la diversión, pero habían pasado tragedias peores.

Pero mientras el carro se acercaba hacia ella, comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Preocupada de que su presencia hubiera sido detectada, Sakura se preparó para pelear. Ninjas de alto nivel siempre podrían detectar el chakra de los ninjas con niveles más bajos, no importaba que tan bien estuvieran escondidos y si esos hombres habían detectado el flujo de su crakra que había estado cuidadosamente mantenido, ella estaba completamente en desventaja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Escuchó gruñir a un hombre a través del camino.

—¡El camino es un desastre!

Sakura comenzó a relajarse. Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su crakra gracias al cráter. Bueno, igual era muy difícil no notarlo.

—No hay que preocuparse, hay más espacio para rodearlo-

—No. Hay algo extraño en esto… ¿No puedes sentirlo?

Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¿…Sentir qué?

—Algo poderoso estuvo aquí. Puedes probarlo todavía en el aire. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho esto, sigue aquí.

—¿Crees que los aldeanos hayan decidido ponerse inteligentes esta vez?

—Quizás han derribado las minas o algo.

—O algo.

—Deberíamos irnos.

—Pero- todo el oro-

—No voy a darles la oportunidad.

 _¡Maldición!_ El carro estaba dando la vuelta, volviendo a su retomar su paso veloz. Si Sakura los dejaba para alcanzar a sus compañeros, les daría el chance de escapar.

¡Todo hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo!

La carroza estaba avanzando con un paso veloz y Sakura silenciosamente corrió a través de los árboles siguiéndoles el paso, hasta que los sobrepasó. Contó cuatro hombres de diferentes constituciones. ¿Quién sabía cuál sería su nivel de habilidad y si tenía o no oportunidad? ¿Pero qué tipo de ninja se escondía por un pequeño riesgo? Era ahora si quería ganarles o dejar que el dinero de la recompensa se fuera a través de sus dedos de nuevo.

Y ella de verdad necesitaba el dinero; su casero gruñía cada vez que le daba largas.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de cien metros enfrente del carro, Sakura se detuvo a un lado de una alta haya con un tronco ancho, a unos metros sobre el muro de contención que estaba en el camino. La carroza comenzó a acercarse, completamente ignorante de lo que iba a suceder.

Con un grito agudo, Sakura pateó la base del árbol, arrancándolo de raíz. El árbol crujió mientras se tambaleaba y retorcía y comenzaba lentamente a inclinarse. Sus ramas más altas se rompieron y comenzaron a caer sobre los ladrones, a quienes ella escuchó gritar y quejarse, luchando para hacer que el caballo se detuviera antes de que el árbol los aplastara, dejando una nube de polvo y una lluvia de hojas.

Para su crédito, el caballo parecía ligeramente sorprendido, comparado con los cuatro hombres detrás que saltaron asustados.

Aunque se recuperaron rápidamente.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —Uno dijo, arrojando las riendas y levantándose. Sakura dio por hecho que era el líder del grupo. Y con el tamaño de esa espada que estaba en su espalda, parecía estar compensando otra cosa. —Muéstrate.

No era como si ella hubiera podido evitar la detección en este punto. Habían sentido finalmente la presencia de su crakra y estaban buscando con cautela, acercándose hacia el arbusto en el que ella estaba escondida.

Con una calmada y compuesta cara, dio un paso al frente, saliendo de su escondite y caminando hacia el camino, tratando de imitar la mirada fría con la que Sasuke solía inspirar respeto.

Cuando ellos comenzaron a reír, no pudo evitar sentir que había fallado de alguna manera.

—Relájense, hombres. Es un niñita. —El líder resopló en su manga.

—¡Deténganse! —Cortó furiosa, apretando sus manos en las caderas. —¡Soy una kunoichi!

—Tienes el cabello rosa-

— _¿Y?_ —Siseó, advirtiendo al hombre enmascarado que le había hablado.

—Y mides como metro y medio…

—Y este árbol medía casi cinco, pero no tuve mucho problema para sacarlo. —Gruñó, subiéndose sobre el tronco para ganar algo de altura e inspirar algo de respeto. —No tendré ningún problema con ustedes tampoco.

—¿Hicimos algo para ofenderte, niñita? —El líder preguntó.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron, pero ignoró el tono de condescendencia. Por ahora. —Sucede que no deberían de estar aquí, robando a ese bonito y pequeño pueblo minero, ¿O sí? Ellos han tenido problemas con ladrones últimamente.

—¿Así que te llamaron a ti? —Gruñó. —Si no te das cuenta, niña, nos estamos yendo. Así que tú y tu árbol pueden salirse de nuestro camino en los próximos diez segundos o nosotros los movemos.

Sakura siguió sin moverse. —No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Sería una horrible pena que tuviéramos que romperte ese bonito cuello que tienes en las rocas de allá abajo. —El líder dijo, parecía que se refería a las rocas que estaban por ahí cerca del camino, donde había un río turbulento lleno de piedras que estaba cubierto de niebla. —No tenemos interés de dañar tal belleza, pero nos veremos obligados si no te quitas del camino ahora.

—No respondo a los halagos. —Sakura dijo cortante. Su inner le atormentó, como siempre, en desacuerdo a lo dicho. _¡Te acaba de llamar hermosa! ¡Anotación!_

El líder de los ladrones ladró. —Diez segundos o menos. Diez… nueve…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ocho… siete… seis… cin- ¡Jódete!

Esta palabra vino mientras el carro de pronto retrocedió, las riendas que sujetaban al caballo habían sido cortadas por Sakura. Ella se agachó en la espalda del caballo, observando al hombre dejándose caer sobre los otros en shock y sorpresa.

De verdad… esto no era mucho reto…

—¡Perra!

Sakura se dejó caer de lado mientras una ráfaga de senbon comenzaba a volar hacia ella, apenas librándose por un cabello. El caballo decidió que había tenido suficiente y tomó ventaja de su nueva libertad para girarse y correr del camino hacia la cantera. Ninguno de los hombres se preocupó en perseguirlo. Ahora estaban ocupados rodeando a Sakura como una manada de hienas arremolinándose contra una cría herida.

Pero Sakura no era una cría herida y esos hombres habían mordido más de lo que podrían masticar.

El líder sacó su espada de la funda de su espalda y avanzó hacia ella amenazante mientras la luz se reflejaba de la cuchilla a sus ojos. El agarre en la espada era muy flojo. Tal vez pensaba que ondearla de un lado a otro era intimidante, pero él nunca había visto a Sasuke tomar una espada. Un fuerte agarre inspiraba más terror que un meneo ostentoso.

—Te arrepentirás de buscar pelea con nosotros, niña. —Dijo.

De alguna manera, Sakura dudaba eso.

Repentinamente él estaba balanceado la espada hacia ella, entrando en acción simultáneamente con los otros hombres. Sakura giró deprisa para evadir la enorme cuchilla y torció de nuevo para embestir al gran hombre contra sus camaradas. Con un puñetazo en el estómago, despachó a uno de los otros hombres que venía a ella con un kunai. El hombre enmascarado vino hacia ella sólo con sus puños, pero con un filoso puñetazo en la mandíbula fue empujado hacia atrás.

—¡Te tengo! —Unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda, apretándose para sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Sakura dio un resuello agudo. Sus brazos habían sido atrapados pero seguía con los pies en el suelo. Con esfuerzo ella hizo que los dos se fueran de espalda para chocar contra el carro. El duro impacto fue suficiente para quitarse al hombre de encima por un momento, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Sakura se liberara, separando la llanta que estaba a un lado de ella y rompiéndola sobre la cabeza del enemigo.

Así que sólo quedaban el líder y el ligeramente mareado hombre enmascarado.

—Carajo. Me rompió el diente. —El hombre con la máscara se quejó. Estaba demasiado ocupado revisándose por si había sangre como para ver la rueda que iba volando directo hacia él como un frisbee.

Y de pronto sólo quedaban ella y el líder.

Él no parecía tan confiado como antes, pero Sakura sabía que no era momento para regodearse. De cualquier forma, no se sentía terminado. —Si te rindes, no tendré que romper nada. —Le advirtió ella con seriedad.

Él se mofó. —Ellos no eran más que debiluchos. —Dijo con simpleza.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó.

—Entrené con los Cazadores de Kumogakure.

Sakura nunca había oído de ellos. —¿Ah sí? Yo entrené con los sannin.

—Ah…

—Sí. Ah.

—Entonces será algo como un logro cuando te asesine.

—Si tuviera un ryo por cada ocasión en que escucho eso de un ninja que quiere estar en un libro Bingo…

La espada cortó el aire hacia ella. Sakura se agachó y con un giro veloz se movió alrededor del hombre para aparecer tras él, apuntando con el puño a un punto de presión debajo de su omóplato que lo paralizaría lo suficiente como para encargarse de él. Pero antes de que pudiera conectar con la mano fue forzada a retroceder por una vuelta que vino más rápido de lo que ella hubiera podido predecir. La punta de la cuchilla se acercó mucho a ella, casi cortándola mientras retrocedía.

—No luces tan confiada ahora, niña.

Él estaba haciéndola retroceder, los movimientos de su espada más concentrados y rápidos –demasiado rápidos para que ella encontrara una abertura. Todo lo que podía hacer era agacharse y salirse del camino. La espada le seguía a donde fuera que ella se moviera, como una persistente mosca. No importaba que tan rápido intentara evitarla, siempre estaba ahí, obligándola a retroceder hasta que –de la nada-, se salió del camino hacia el pasto. Sakura dio un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver que él la había llevado al mero límite del camino, casi a la escarpada colina. Por un momento lucía como si la predicción que el hombre había hecho de arrojarla por la montaña iba a hacerse verdad. No tenía a donde ir.

La espada cayó, preparada para cortarle el torso. Sin pensarlo, Sakura arrojó las manos para atrapar la cuchilla, concentrando una repentina corriente de crakra a sus palmas para dispersar el impacto.

No fue suficiente. La cuchilla golpeó y cortó profundamente sus manos, arrojando sangre sobre su cabello y cara. La boca de Sakura se abrió en un grito silencioso mientras el dolor corría a través de sus brazos.

El hombre no se movió. Cuando ella reunió la fuerza para abrir sus ojos y mirarlo, lo vio mirándola a ella confundido. —¿Cómo pudiste…?

No pudo terminar su frase. Repentinamente su cara se volvió laxa y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. La espalda se había deslizado de sus dedos y golpeó el suelo, él le siguió un corto instante después, un confuso y sangriento agujero estaba en la espalda de su camisa. Detrás de él estaba Kakashi.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

Sakura apretó las manos y las llevo a su propio pecho y asintió con una sonrisa tensa. —Ujum. No sonaba demasiado convincente. No cuando había tanta sangre corriendo por sus brazos desde las cortadas en sus manos apretadas.

—Déjame ver…

—Estoy bien. —Dijo, un poquito exasperada. Ella ya estaba llevando chakra a sus manos para sanarlas, cortando gradualmente la sangre. —Soy médico, ¿Recuerdas?

Había algo raro en su expresión. Estaba frunciéndole el ceño con ese oscuro –casi como un pedernal- ojo, ilegible como siempre, como si ella hubiera hecho algo mal. Girándose, él hizo un gesto a Sasuke quien estaba de pie unos metros lejos, checando que los hombres siguieran inconscientes a base de golpearlos con el pie. Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros y caminó.

Sakura echó un vistazo hacia sus manos para ver el progreso de sus músculos y piel uniéndose de nuevo bajo el velo de su jutsu. Estaba dando lo mejor de ella para ignorar la manera en que Kakashi le estaba viendo por encima.

—Te dije que nos avisaras si veías algo sospechoso.

Ah. Así sería entonces. —Lo hubiera hecho. —Dijo defensivamente. —Pero ellos sabían que algo estaba sucediendo cuando vieron el desastre que Naruto y Sasuke hicieron. Si hubiera ido tras ustedes, hubieran escapado.

—No necesariamente. —Dijo como si nada. —Podríamos haberlos rastreado.

—Ah. —Ella no había pensado en eso. —Bien, verás, no pensé-

—Claramente.

—¡Pero los pude manejar! —Protestó.

—¿Entonces qué es esto? —Él apartó una de las manos lejos de su pecho y la sostuvo en el espacio que había entre los dos para que la vieran. Pero pese a estar cubierta en sangre fresca, las heridas ya habían cerrado y ahora no eran más que marcas en sus palmas.

—¿Lo ves? —Dijo, jalando la mano fuera de su agarre. —Estoy bien. Si no hubieran llegado, aun así lo hubiera derrotado.

—Toma entre treinta y cuarenta y cinco segundos sanar una herida como esa. En una pelea grupal, puedes permitírtelo, pero en un uno contra uno, sin embargo, tomará demasiado tiempo. Estás abierta a un ataque. —Comenzó a alejarse para examinar a los hombres inconscientes. —Mis órdenes no son sugerencias, Sakura. Si te digo que esperes por refuerzos, _tienes_ que esperar por refuerzos.

Algunos maestros hubieran felicitado a sus estudiantes por haber derrotado a un grupo de ninjas sin ayuda de nadie. Pero no Kakashi. Él era demasiado impredecible con sus elogios. Algunos días podías fallar patéticamente y ponerte en ridículo, pero él te daría un golpecito en la espalda y te diría que habías hecho un buen trabajo. Y cuando finalmente hacías un buen trabajo, te daría la espalda y un regaño sobre seguir las reglas.

Y para un hombre que escogía las reglas que él quería seguir y cuales romper –según su conveniencia-, Sakura pensaba que esto era hipócrita.

Pero no ganaba nada peleando con él por ello. Para empezar, Kakashi se salía de las peleas con mucha facilidad antes de que ellos pudieran ganar ímpetu y segundo, no era tan necia como para molestarse en intentarlo. Así que simplemente apretó los dientes y se giró, mascullando en silencio sobre su comportamiento tan contradictorio. _Sabía_ que había controlado la pelea y eso era todo lo que importaba. Kakashi podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero últimadamente él estaba _equivocado._

—¡Escuché una pelea! ¡Escuché una pelea! —Un bulto rubio, negro y naranja salió disparado desde los árboles para tomar lugar a un lado de Kakashi. —¿Qué me perdí?

—Nada terrible. —Kakashi respondió con vaguedad, inclinándose para levantar a un hombre por el cinturón. —Todos tomen un bandido. Vamos de vuelta a Asahi.

—El mío está prácticamente muerto. —Sakura se quejó, cargando por la espalda al líder y mirando a Kakashi para hacerle saber que era _su_ culpa.

—No te quejes. —Kakashi respondió. —Puedes sanarlo.

—¡No _estoy-argh!_ Olvídalo.

Naturalmente, a partir de ese punto ella se puso de malas. Su humor no mejoró tampoco cuando vio que Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban esa mirada de 'son esos días del mes' mientras comenzaban a darse cuenta de su comportamiento poco amable. Sakura se forzó a relajarse e ignorarlos. Si ella les gritaba también a ellos, sólo confirmaría su creencia de que estaba siendo irracionalmente hormonal.

Pero no fue hasta que dejaron a los bandidos con las autoridades en Asahi y estaban bien encaminados de vuelta a Konoha que comenzó a hondar en Sakura el por qué estaba molesta con Kakashi. Después de todo, su reacción por su desobediencia no había sido dura. No era como si él nunca le hubiera regañado antes por ir contra sus órdenes antes, ¿Así que, por qué enojarse tanto esta vez?

Ella había esperado más lenidad, esa era la razón. Luego de todo ese coqueteo, todas las insinuaciones y todos sus defectos puestos sobre la mesa para que el otro las viera y la manera en que le hablaba cuando estaban a solas sobre todo tipo de cosas que no se atrevía a contarle a nadie más… bueno, había esperado que las cosas fueran diferentes. No quería que él la tratara con indiferencia una vez más, como si no fuera nada más que una maldita _estudiante_ para él.

No parecía justo.

Incluso ahora, si estaba enojada porque él le estaba ignorando. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Para empezar, no iba a agradecerle por tomarle el pelo enfrente de los chicos y tampoco era como si él deliberadamente le estuviera desairando. Lo cierto era que, probablemente, él ya se había olvidado de la pequeña discusión. Como profesor, él no le guardaba rencores a sus estudiantes por su mal comportamiento.

Sakura suspiró, sintiendo que algo de la ira comenzaba a disiparse ¿Tal vez si eran esos días del mes? Kakashi no parecía haber hecho algo malo y ella se estaba comportando como una niña –tal como él le había acusado ser la noche anterior. Luego de todo lo que había sucedido, había malentendido su impersonalidad con indiferencia. Se había olvidado de la línea entre su relación personal y su relación de trabajo.

Le había dicho que probara que era tan adulta como él, pero de lejos, lo único que estaba mostrándole era que no era nada más que una malcriada petulante.

Tragándose su orgullo, Sakura aceleró su paso para alcanzar a Kakashi. Como de costumbre, él estaba leyendo su libro, una mano dentro de su bolsillo mientras un tirante de su mochila colgaba en su espalda. Él alzó la mirada del libro mientras ella aparecía a su lado, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba con ellos.

—¿Me puedes prestar el kit médico? —Preguntó débilmente.

Su ceño se frunció. —¿Estás herida?

—No, sólo quiero las toallitas con alcohol. —Dijo, poniendo los brazos en alto que estaban cubiertos con sangre seca hasta los codos.

—Ah. —Él detuvo el paso y dejó que la mochila se deslizara desde su hombro. Los chicos siguieron caminado, dejándolos detrás mientras Kakashi comenzaba a buscar el paquete de toallas y Sakura se acuclillaba incómoda a un lado de él. —Aquí tienes.

—Gracias. —Sakura aceptó el paquete y no gastó más tiempo en tomar unas cuentas y comenzar a pasarlas por su piel. Kakashi le veía ociosamente, pero con suficiente interés como para llevarla al límite. Él observó cómo quitaba la sangre seca de sus brazos de la misma forma en que la mayoría de los hombres veían a una mujer quitarse las pantimedias.

Pero ella ya había superado la fase en que se decía a si misma que no le gustaba la forma en que él la veía. Porque no era verdad.

—Tenías razón. —Dijo eventualmente, pasándole una toalla sucia para que la guardara mientras tomaba otra limpia para quitarse la sangre de debajo de las uñas. —Debí haber ido a buscarlos. Incluso si tenía la situación controlada, tomé un riesgo innecesario. —Lo siento.

Kakashi suspiró. —Si obedeces los beneficios no son para mí, Sakura. Son para ti. Cuando desobedeces de esa forma o tomas riesgos, sólo es a ti misma a quien dañas. Cuando seas un Jounin no tendrás que responderle a nadie más que al Hokage, pero hasta entonces, no puedo dejar que vayas formado malos hábitos ahora que pueden tener consecuencias serias cuando tomas decisiones malas. Y las decisiones malas suceden. Incluso a los mejores.

Ella asintió silenciosamente. —Lo sé. —Respondió. —No lo haré de nuevo.

—Pero tampoco sigas órdenes ciegamente. La obediencia infalible es tan peligrosa como la constante desobediencia.

—Lo entiendo, Kakashi-Sensei.

Él dejó salir un sonido divertido y de pronto su cabello terminó en su rostro mientras le pasaba la mano sobre la cabeza. —No pongas esa cara. No estoy enojado contigo. Toma, puedes cargar los suministros, Señorita Musculosa.

— _¡Oof!_ —Sakura casi se iba de boca por el nuevo peso que colgaba sobre sus hombros. — _Gracias._ —Gruñó con sarcasmo.

—Tu sincera gratitud calienta mi corazón. —Dijo con ligereza. —Entonces, decidí tomar algo de tiempo libre esta tarde. ¿Quieres entrenar?

—¿Qué? —Ella parpadeó.

—Dijiste que necesitabas aprender más jutsu para tu examen semestral. —Apuntó. —¿Es en dos días, no?

Ella le frunció el entrecejo. —¿Cómo sabes?

—Es mi trabajo saber esas cosas. —Dijo evasivamente. —¿Así que te apuntas?

—Seguro…

—Grandioso. ¿Entonces, el campo de entrenamiento 2, a las tres en punto?

* * *

A las cuatro en punto, Kakashi llegó al campo de entrenamiento, recibido por una medio iracunda pelirosa. Parecía que, para ese momento, su retraso era tan predecible que nadie se molestaba _tanto_ por ello. Pero mientras normalmente Sakura hubiera demandado saber por qué llegaba tarde y gritado que era un mentiroso no importaba qué excusa le diera, ahora se quedaba callada. Había hecho esto desde un tiempo hasta ahora, como si desde que le hubiera visto con Yoshi se diera cuenta que había cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

Aunque él no tenía nada que esconder el día de hoy. Simplemente había ido al campo equivocado…

—Bueno. —Declaró, con tanto entusiasmo como su voz le permitiera (lo cual para remarcar, era muy poco). —Lo primero que haremos será una lista con cierto tipo de jutsu que podrían complementar tu propio estilo y perfeccionarte ante los ojos de los examinadores.

—De acuerdo. —Ella asintió. Estaba de pie, recargada en una cadena, los dedos de una de sus manos estaban metidos en los eslabones mientras la otra mano permanecía escondida detrás de ella. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa timidez. Esa inclinación que hacía con su cabeza de 'sólo soy una niña' complementada con ese inocente giro contra el suelo que hacía su bota. Fuera consciente o no, sabía que sólo era un acto. No había nada sumiso o tímido en Sakura… sólo parecía que estaba intentando comportarse mejor luego de su anterior tropezón.

—He estado pensando. —Dijo, moviéndose para inclinarse sobre la misma cadena a unos metros lejos de ella. Se hundió bajo su peso y movió su mano. —¿Cuántos genjutsu conoces?

—Uh… —Ella hizo una demostración contando con los dedos. —¿Ninguno?

—Bien, eres del tipo genjutsu, así que serás capaz de dominar estos con rapidez. Tengo algunos en mente que creo te gustarán, así que comencemos-

—Espera.

Kakashi se detuvo, poniéndose a su nivel para verla. —¿Por qué?

Los pies de Sakura se movieron incómodos contra el suelo. —Habías dicho que había una condición…

—Ya pensé en eso. —Él asintió.

—Bueno… preferiría saber qué condiciones son antes de que cierre el trato. —Dijo.

Internamente, él sonrió. —¿Estás preocupada de que te haga hacer algo… inapropiado?

Los ojos verdes se movieron para encontrarse con los suyos, su rostro se había tintado de rosa. —¡N-no! Sólo quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo, rascándose la nuca como si nada. —No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras.

Sakura seguía pareciendo preocupada.

—¿Tal vez quieras olvidarte de esto e ir a casa?

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que te regrese el favor? —Demandó saber, sus cejas casi tocándose. —Otros profesores no esperan que se les devuelva el favor por hacer su trabajo. Y tú no le pediste nada a Naruto o a Sasuke para pagarte la ayuda.

—Naruto y Sasuke no querían mi ayuda. _Y no tengo ningún interés en cualquier pago que pudieran ofrecer…_

—¿Tal vez debería haber ido con Kurenai-Sensei? —Sugirió, cruzando los brazos.

—Quizás. —Él estuvo de acuerdo. —Definitivamente conoce más de genjutsu que yo.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron. —Y ella no esperaría que le devolviera el favor tampoco.

—De hecho, probablemente lo haría. No eres su estudiante, no eres su problema y no tiene la obligación de mostrarte alguno de sus jutsu. Pero es una buena mujer. Lo máximo que te pediría sería que le ayudaras con las compras. —Kakashi disfrutó de la furiosa mirada que cruzaba el rostro de su estudiante. —Una cosa es enseñarle a los niños, Sakura, cuando la vida de esos niños depende de ti. Pero tú no eres una niña ya. Eres casi un Jounin y lo que te voy a enseñar ahora no es vital para que sobrevivas como una vez lo fue. Lo que estoy haciendo para ti es _un favor,_ para ayudarte a impresionar al panel de examinadores. Y eso quiere decir que me debes un favor.

—¿Pero _qué tipo_ de favor? —Siseó.

—No lo he decidido todavía. —Respondió, tallándose la mejilla. — Pero estoy seguro de que la inspiración me llegará mientras entrenas. Y como dije, no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Gruñó, aunque su mirada seguía fija en él, cautelosa, como si no confiara en que no le pediría favores sexuales como recompensa por el entrenamiento con genjutsu.

Bueno, siempre podía tenerlo en cuenta…

—Entonces tengo dos días para enseñarte todos los jutsu posibles. ¿Cuándo comenzamos? —Preguntó.

Ella asintió. —Ahora. Estoy lista.

Lo había dicho con tanta firmeza que hizo que Kakashi se detuviera, y por un momento dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su rostro, tomando nota de la determinación en sus ojos, sus altos pómulos, su alzada nariz y los dulces y maduros labios. Su mirada bajó por la larga y delgada garganta, a través de los fuertes hombros cubiertos con un ligero bronceado y bajó por las femeninas curvas de su modesto busto, pequeña cintura y estrechas caderas que colindaban con los suaves muslos que una vez había visto separarse para un lujurioso retoño ANBU. Muslos que hubieran lucido mucho mejor enganchados a sus propias caderas. Él volvió a verla a los ojos que ahora estaban en el suelo, cuando apenas un momento atrás habían estado destellando de determinación. La evaluación que había hecho de su cuerpo no había pasado desapercibida, aunque estaba pretendiendo que ese era el caso.

—Por supuesto que estás lista. —Respondió con una ligereza que terminó deslizándose en un tono sugestivo por ninguna otra razón más que observar el calor cruzar la cara de Sakura.

Porque Sakura siempre se sonrojaba de manera tan bonita y Kakashi se estaba comenzando a preguntar cuánto más tendría que empujarla antes de que su acto se cayera.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

He revisado el capítulo y creo que no hay errores -eso, o ya me cansé. El fin de semana me quedé dormida como por 14 horas seguidas -sábado y domingo- porque toda la semana había estado trabajando con mis reportes de fin de Servicio Social de la Universidad y no había podido dormir ni nada. Así que me senté hoy a traducirlo. No lo volveré a hacer.

En fin... Al fin atraparon a los bandidos... Vamos a ver qué pasará con el entrenamiento y el examen, les aseguro que será interesante.

Ahora sí, respondo a los mensajes que me estuve pasando (soy una mentirosa, dije que los respondería pronto y ayer estaba respondiendo algunos lol), por favor, disculpenme, soy un desastre.

 **evelyn** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Yo sé que es horrible estar esperando, pero ten en cuenta que a veces los autores nos tardamos hasta años en actualizar, comparado con eso, una semana no es mucho, ¿Verdad? Y ve, hoy me destrocé los dedos para no dejarlos esperando jajaja.

 **Emiko noctis:** ¡Prepárate! Voy a estar traduciendo más historias KakaSaku hasta que mi musa me diga 'Ponte a escribir' y te prometo que todos son muy buenos. A mí también me entra luego la flojera y no quiero leer en inglés, pero ahí las historias de este ship se me hacen más 'concentradas' que las del español (siempre pueden callarme la boca y mandarme uno), así que esa es mi motivación jaja

harunalin8767: Me alegra que te guste el fic y aquí tienes, otro capítulo para tu disfrute.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos y por las nuevas alertas ¡Ya casi llego a 50 follows y a los 40 favs! A ver si con este capítulo llegan o me tengo que esperar a que venga la primera escena sexy para eso.

En otros temas, **Serenity** ha vuelto a actualizar, por si quieren darle una checada a _KakaSaku: Endure and Survive,_ el capítulo 9 ya está arriba.

Y creo que es todo (Las notas me van a llegar al número de palabras que el capítulo lol). Nos estamos leyendo :)

 _EDITO:_ Corregí ya el capítulo, muchas gracias a **emiko noctis** por el aviso


	10. Líneas borrosas

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Líneas borrosas**

 _El vino era del color de la sangre, ¿Estaba envenenado? ¿O sólo estaba adulterado? Él llevó la copa a sus labios y luego la alejó, pretendiendo tomar un sorbo y observó la diminuta señal de alivio que había pasado por el rostro de ella._

 _Ella era transparente. Incluso mientras la observaba retiraba la mirada, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos. Aunque él luchaba para ignorar la tentación que representaba su exuberante y desnudo cuerpo y el propio deseo ascendente que sentía, seguía siendo una amateur comparándola con él. Había luchado y hecho su camino a través de la corte entera. Este desliz con la forma de una inocente chica no haría que todo se echara a perder esa noche._

 _Pero el pensamiento de su posible traición hacía que su corazón doliera…_

— _¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —Preguntó con un bajo y silencioso suspiro que le tentó. El tono de una voz que podía hacer nudos en su estómago._

 _Sin embargo, no podía responder. Por supuesto que estaba enojado con ella. Molesto, rencoroso, abatido. No existían otras mujeres que pudieran ponerlo de rodillas como ella le había hecho. No estaría tan enojado si no le importara, pese a desear que no lo hiciera._

 _Haciendo a un lado su propia copa de vino, se aproximó a él, corriendo los largos y delgados dedos con uñas de un color rubí a través de su pecho mientras se inclinaba hacia él y observándole con esos provocativos ojos verdes que mostraban cientos de emociones que él no podría nombrar. No quería engañarse y decirse que una de ellas era amor._

— _Por favor, no estés molesto conmigo, ¿Cómo podría compensarlo? —Murmuró._

— _Creo que sabes cómo._

 _Ella dudó sólo por un momento, antes de que sus dedos descendieran hacia la cintura de sus pantalones y se pusiera de rodillas. Él le había enseñado esas cosas –como usar sus nuevas habilidades para causar efectos devastadores. Él le había mostrado los placeres de la carne y ahora ella estaba intentando usarlas en contra de él. Una tentadora sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras hacía a un lado la tela y deslizaba la boca sobre la pulsante e hinchada cabeza de su-_

—¡Verga!

Kakashi retiró la mirada de su libro con interés para ver a su estudiante pelirosada iracunda, sentada sobre un montón de tierra revuelta con piedras y vegetación. Tenía una mano cubriendo su boca, mirándole con culpabilidad por aquel arranque.

Divertido, Kakashi bajó su libro unos centímetros. —¿Todo está bien?

—Sí… bien… —Gruño, alzándose del suelo para sacudirse el trasero. —Kakashi-Sensei, esto no está funcionando.

—Entonces estás haciendo algo mal.

Ella le dirigió una mirada molesta por un momento. Pesadas nubes se juntaban sobre sus cabezas, como un tipo de ominosa manifestación de su más que obvia irritabilidad. Así como era inevitable que los cielos se abrieran para llover, era inevitable que Sakura perdiera la paciencia con él.

Él suspiró y se sentó un poquito más derecho contra el tronco del árbol en que estaba acomodado. —Bien. —Dijo, levantándose el hitai-ate con un dedo. —Enséñame lo que estás haciendo.

Luego de tomar un momento para acomodarse el cabello, Sakura se giró a él y comenzó –con una mirada de profunda concentración- a formar los sellos para el jutsu. El suelo bajo ellos gorgoreó un poco, lanzando tierra y raíces y ocasionalmente, rocas. Un vago y poco distinguible brazo se alzó de la tierra, antes de que se redujera a polvo y Sakura dejara escapar un frustrado suspiro.

—Estás dejando caer el pulgar demasiado rápido en el sello del dragón. —Le informó eventualmente. —Y no te estás concentrando lo suficiente. Estás poniendo demasiado chakra también ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? El jutsu sólo te costará cerca del 5% de tu chakra y lo que sea que le des de más, así es como funciona. Si le das mucho, lo harás más poderoso que tú y no quieres eso. No son fáciles de controlar. Y no esperes conseguir esto tan rápido como lo hiciste con el genjutsu. Este es ninjutsu de tierra así que no vendrá fácilmente a ti.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Sakura tomó un momento para memorizar la información antes de moverse para comenzar de nuevo. Tenía que estar cansada en ese instante y no se lo estaba dejando fácil a sí misma.

En términos de aprendizaje, ella estaba adelantada a los chicos. De una manera que le quitaba la diversión de enseñar, pues aprendían más rápido de lo que él podía enseñarles, pero si quería dominar tantos jutsu como fuera posible antes de su examen, entre más rápido aprendiera, mejor.

Ella ya tenía dominados dos genjutsu y si conseguía sacar este ninjutsu antes de quedarse sin energía, entonces mañana podría comenzar a enseñarle algunas técnicas prácticas y un genjutsu particularmente difícil que tenía en mente, sólo si probaba ser lo suficientemente competente.

Su método, sin embargo, era más que entretenido. Mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban el suelo, Kakashi vio que había conseguido levantar un lodoso torso del suelo con su siguiente intento. Pero antes de que se pudiera alzar completamente, el jutsu falló y el casi-golem cayó salpicando. Sakura le gritó y pateó su brazo como si de esa forma pudiera construirlo de nuevo. Ella parecía no darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a llover.

Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a su lectura. Ella lo conseguiría a tiempo.

Y él tendría su recompensa.

 _Involuntariamente, sus manos se hundieron en los pálidos mechones de ella. Sentía su húmeda boca deslizarse en su dolorosa longitud, tomándole por completo mientras se retorcía en su boca, como si todavía intentara resistirse a su encantamiento._

 _Alguna vez él había esperado que ella cayera a sus pies, pero se había resistido. Pese a toda su riqueza, encanto y apariencias, ella nunca había querido una parte de él. Eran enemigos peleando por diferentes causas después de todo. Pero maldita ella, ahora no podía escapar. Le había cautivado y su amor ciego sólo había crecido. Había tratado de advertirlo, pero su corazón ahora mandaba donde una vez mandó su cabeza, y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio con tal de hacerla suya._

 _¿Tal vez, incluso traicionar a su propia nación…?_

 _El pensamiento destruyó lo que quedaba de su control. Con urgencia la levantó y capturó con necesidad su boca con la propia mientras ella enlazaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cargándole hasta la cama, la bajó sobre las sedosas sábanas y se metió entre sus muslos._

 _Ella dio un resuello-_

—¡Ah! —Sakura se quejó por un calambre en su pierna.

- _y por un momento él se detuvo a admirar la increíble belleza que le estaba regresando la mirada. Él apretó la mano contra su garganta, deseando que pudiera arrancarle la verdad. Deseando que pudiera ver dentro de su corazón y cabeza._

 _—Te amo. —Ella murmuró ardientemente._

— _Y yo te amaré hasta el día en que muera. —Susurró, sintiendo cada palabra, incluso si rompía su corazón dudar de ella._

 _—Estás tan duro…_

—¡Esto es _muy_ duro!

Kakashi volteó a verla. —¿Qué?

—¡Es muy difícil! —Chilló de nuevo, una vez más se sentó en el montón de tierra. La lluvia caía ahora sobre ella con un ritmo fijo. —Cada vez que pienso que ya lo tengo, simplemente se cae.

—Pero estás mejorando. —Apuntó desde su refugio en el árbol.

—No creo que lo consiga antes del examen, Sensei. —Suspiró.

Él cerró el libro y se levantó. —Está bien. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo hoy. Dominaste los dos genjutsu que te enseñé, así que no fue una total perdida este día. Antes de que tuviera el sharingan, me tomaba días aprender un genjutsu.

Sakura dejó salir un resoplo de frustración. —¿Me puedes prestar tu ojo para el examen?

—No.

—Bien, maldición…

Él sonrió para sí antes de que un ruido sobre las nubes le alertara que estaba por comenzar a llover con más fuerza. —Sakura, te vas a mojar si sigues ahí. Ven acá.

Ella se sonrojó y corrió con la cabeza agachada. Llegó al árbol segundos antes de que los cielos se abrieran y comenzara a llover con más fuerza. Ambos se recargaron contra el tronco que estaba casi seco. Por unos minutos no dijeron nada, contentándose con observar el agua caer.

—Me gusta la lluvia. —Sakura dijo de la nada. —Me encanta que hace lucir todo más fresco y nuevo. Konoha no sería Konoha sin la lluvia.

Los ojos de Kakashi estaban nublados mientras veía como el campo de entrenamiento comenzaba a volverse lodoso. —¿No hace que tu cabello se llene de frizz…?

Ella le miró como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera profundamente estúpido, así que él suspiró, cruzó los brazos y se calló.

—Entonces, te debo dos favores. —Dijo con suavidad. —¿Ya decidiste qué serán?

La verdad, la inspiración seguía sin golpearle, ¿Qué podría hacer por él? Siempre podía pedirle que pagara sus cenas, pero Sakura tenía limitaciones económicas y sería injusto. También podría pedirle que lavara su ropa, pero entonces eso sería _de verdad_ injusto. No le deseaba esa tarea ni a su peor enemigo.

Por supuesto, esas eran todas las ideas que burbujeaban en su cabeza como pensamientos inmediatos. Debajo de ellos, sin embargo, había otra capa que corría muy cerca de su inconsciente y la mayoría de los pensamientos de ésta eran muy simples.

 _Una chupada – una paja – un recital del Kama Sutra- jugar strip póker – un manoseo rápido – juego de roles – cualquier cosa – quizás un beso rápido –_

 _Aunque mi biblioteca necesita ser alfabetizada…_

Él iba a darle una respuesta, pero Sakura le cortó. —Nada raro, recuérdalo. —Dijo con firmeza.

—No recuerdo haber prometido eso. —Respondió. —¿Y qué quieres decir con 'raro'?

Ella se sonrojó, mirando al campo lodoso. —Conociéndote, me harás luchar en lodo con un clon. Desnuda. O algo así.

La probabilidad de que ella aceptara hacer eso era, de verdad, poco realista, pero era una bonita imagen mental. —¿Por qué te haría hacer eso? —Dijo, como si estuviera pensando en alto. La verdad es que sólo quería que Sakura se hundiera todavía más en este hilo de la conversación.

—Porque eres un pervertido.

—¿Lo soy? —Él le miró con sorpresa. —Fuiste tú la que imaginó ese escenario, no yo. Si alguien es una pervertida aquí, Sakura, eres tú.

—¡No soy una pervertida! —Contestó.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres. —Le dijo, tratando de aplacarla, pero sólo sirvió para enojarla todavía más.

Una señal de culpabilidad, decidió. Tenía el presentimiento de que Sakura era mucho más pervertida de lo que quería que la gente supiera.

Decidió que le ahorraría la vergüenza, así que se aclaró la garganta. —Hay _una_ cosa en la que quiero que me ayudes…

Ella le miró, su expresión de molestia se convirtió en una de curiosidad.

—Tengo un jutsu que estoy intentando desarro-

—¿Un jutsu original?

Él suspiró. No era divertido cuando sus estudiantes sentían la necesidad de reaccionar más que sorprendidos cuando él lograba algo. —Sí, un jutsu original. Es un doujutsu, para ser más exactos. Y obviamente antes de que pueda decir que está 'terminado', necesito probarlo en alguien para asegurarme de que funciona…

Sakura se le quedó viendo.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo a ella.

—No estoy segura de sí me gusta hacia donde apunta esto… —Masculló.

—Es inofensivo. —Le aseguró. —Bueno… probablemente no morirás.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, pellizcándose el labio inferior. Claramente no estaba muy feliz con la idea de ser un conejo de indias para él. —No tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto. —Le recordó. —Siempre podría aceptar de buena gana lo de la lucha en lodo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Oh, de acuerdo… —Suspiró, rindiéndose. —Si debo hacerlo. Pero tal vez… ¿Si lo logras, puedas enseñármelo también?

Sus ojos brillaron con gran e inocente esperanza, Kakashi casi quería patearse. —Sí, quizás…

Un vistazo sobre el campo de entrenamiento le dijo que la lluvia no iba a parar pronto, así que se aclaró la garganta. —Debería irme. —Dijo. —Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sakura se le quedó viendo a él. —¿Cosas…? —Repitió. —¿Qué cosas?

—Tengo una cita.

Sus cejas se alzaron, poco impresionada. —Con una mujer, lo apuesto.

Él le miró. —De hecho, sí. —Pero no agregó más. Estaba más interesado en la manera en que los ojos de Sakura se habían entrecerrado y su boca se había tensado mientras veía a otro lado, su lenguaje corporal irradiaba el mensaje 'Ya puedes largarte, gracias'. —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó.

Por un momento ella le ignoró, antes de suspirar y que sus hombros soltaran la tensión. Parecía haberse cansado de pronto. —Te vi con esa chica la otra noche.

—Ah.

Esa chica ¿Cuál era su nombre…?

—¿Fue la primera vez que la viste? ¿La otra noche? —Preguntó. Extrañamente la forma en que lo dijo le hizo sonar más curiosa que molesta, como había estado esperando él luego de su explosión esa noche.

—Sip. —Dijo eventualmente.

Ella asintió pensativa, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco. —¿Cómo haces eso? —Preguntó con desconcierto.

Él parpadeó. —¿Hacer qué?

—¿Cómo consigues irte con una chica que no conoces en poco tiempo? —Sakura se acomodó el cabello mojado. —Yo no podría incluso si quisiera ¿Hay algún truco que no conozco?

Él casi sonrió. —¿Si lo hubiera, esta sería tu manera de pedirme que te lo enseñe?

—¡N-No! —Respondió. —Sólo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Pero… ¿Hay un truco?

—Se puede decir… —Dijo con altanería. —Supongo… sí, hay un truco para seducir a alguien en pocos minutos.

Él esperó, dejando que la información mojara su cerebro. En cualquier minuto, ella abriría esos dulces labios rosas y le preguntaría-

—¿Cómo? —Dijo con suavidad.

 _Y ahí está._

Kakashi casi sin ganas se movió del árbol sobre el que estaban recargados, se giró ligeramente, su mano seguía descansando contra el tronco, a un lado de la cabeza de Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de ella se fijó en su brazo, pero no parecía asustada. Estaba llena de curiosidad, sabía que era peligroso para él complacerla, pero era jugueteo inofensivo, ¿No era cierto?

—Bien, primero tienes que hacer contacto visual. —Le dijo con suavidad. —Y entonces así sabes si ella es o no… receptiva.

—¿Cómo sabes si ella es receptiva? —La voz de Sakura era pequeña, pero no débil.

—Porque ella te mira como si supiera _exactamente_ en qué estás pensando.

Sakura sabía qué estaba pensando él. Él lo vio en la forma en que su mirada deambulaba por su máscara, como si estuviera tratando de quitarla con su mente. Ella se lamió los labios una vez, dos veces y entonces tragó. Kakashi cambió el peso de su mano hacia su codo, forzándose a dar medio paso para acercarse y se dio cuenta de que Sakura inhaló abruptamente.

—Y entonces tienes que hablar con ella. Preguntarle si está pasando un buen rato. Si le gusta la música. Si quiere otra bebida. —Él alzó un dedo y con él alejó un mechón del fleco que cubría sus ojos. —Y mientras hablas, tienes que tocarla e inclinarte hacia ella, como si cada palabra que tuviera que decir fuera lo más interesante que has oído en años. Como si no pudieras lidiar con el hecho de _no_ tocarla.

—¿Y entonces qué? —Murmuró, envuelta y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Y entonces, cuando no tengas nada más que decir, pero a ella no le importa… —Él pasó el dedo con ligereza y lentitud sobre su mejilla, siguiendo la suave línea de su mandíbula para sostener su barbilla y alzarla con el pulgar e índice. Él la sintió temblar en lugar de verla ¿Estaba consciente de ello? —En ese punto, uno de los dos dirá las inevitables palabras…

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron más oscuros de lo usual y el doble de intensos. —¿Qué palabras?

—Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Eso no era muy romántico, pero era honesto. Por un largo rato ella se le quedó viendo y de pronto, su cabeza se alejó, deslizándose de su agarre. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el rostro de Kakashi, como si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de qué tan cerca estaba, pero no se movió. Tampoco parecía que lo quisiera.

Entonces volvió a verlo. —¿Y entonces qué?

Él se movió e inclinó la cabeza. —Sabes que pasa después. —¿Qué esperaba ella que hiciera? ¿Girarla, ponerla contra el árbol, bajarle los shorts y hacerla suya? Eso sería llevar la enseñanza un _poquito_ muy lejos…

Los ojos de Sakura se movieron hacia las puertas en la entrada de los campos que estaban a metros de distancia. Incluso aunque estaba lloviendo, seguía habiendo gente y si alguien giraba la cabeza podría verlos. Pero no era como si estuvieran haciendo algo inapropiado. Él ni la estaba tocando. Sin embargo, Sakura lucía terriblemente culpable.

—Pensé que tenías una cita. —Murmuró, manteniendo la cabeza lejos de él.

—La tengo. —Dijo animosamente, entonces movió sus manos para hacer un sello y desaparecer en una igual de animosa cortina de humo.

* * *

Sakura se hundió en el momento en que él se fue, agarrándose a la rama del árbol detrás de ella como si estuviera aferrándose a la vida. No había duda de por qué se había _besuqueado_ con su última conquista, Sakura encontraba difícil ser posesiva con su maestro y por eso estaba al menos agradecida. Parecía que sus nuevos y turbulentos sentimientos hacia él no eran tan profundos como temía. Cuando ella se encontrara a sí misma sintiendo celos, _entonces_ se preocuparía. Hasta entonces, sólo corría tan profundo como una necia envidia hacia la afortunada mujer que había capturado su atención.

El cansancio finalmente comenzó a permear en ella, aunque Sakura no estaba segura de sí era resultado del entrenamiento o de intentar no caer en el desconocido juego que Kakashi estaba jugando con ella –o que ella estaba jugando con él. Sin embargo estaba complacida. Había dominado dos simples pero prácticos genjutsu y parecía que con más práctica podría conseguir levantar al golem con el jutsu actual. La agenda de mañana decía que tendría que seguir con el genjutsu y Sakura no se había sentido tan contenta por tener un talento natural desde que había derrotado a Sasuke y Naruto con el control de chakra.

Pero si quería mantener el buen trabajo que había realizado hoy, entonces necesitaba una buena noche de descanso.

Sakura decidió ir a casa. No habría más búsqueda en los bares o restaurantes por su futuro marido esta noche. En lugar de ello, tomaría una ducha, se acurrucaría frente a la TV, bebería chocolate caliente e imitaría a su madre antes de tocar la cama temprano. No era una agenda ocupada, pero si se pegaba a ella parecía que podría mantener su mente lejos del pensamiento de Kakashi.

Por supuesto, su plan falló miserablemente. Estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos de Kakashi que se acondicionó el cabello tres veces por accidente, entonces estuvo preocupándose demasiado y mordiéndose las uñas mientras se sentaba en frente de la TV y luego, no pudo poner atención al plot del programa y su chocolate se enfrió. En la cama, con los ojos cerrados, fue peor. Seguía tratando de acordarse de cómo lucía su rostro cuando le había visto desenmascarado en aquella ocasión, pero se dio cuenta de que en el shock del momento no había sido capaz de memorizarlo. Todo lo que podía recordar era la débil impresión de una afilada y definida mandíbula y unos altos y casi nobles pómulos.

Temía y quería en igual proporción verlo el día siguiente.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana estaba llena de nerviosa energía y se lavó y preparó para ir rumbo al campo de entrenamiento al menos tres horas antes. Gastó esas horas caminando de un lado a otro con ansiedad, cepillándose innecesariamente el cabello y regando las plantas que estaban frente a su ventana.

Bueno, no era como si la Señorita Uno no estuviera ya ahogada por toda la lluvia de la noche anterior.

El cielo de un pálido gris gruñó mientras Sakura caminaba con rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento. Mariposas bailaron en su estómago, incrementando en número con cada paso y cuando finalmente llegó al punto de encuentro, ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o molesta porque él no hubiera llegado aún. Pero ella lo escondió bien. Mientras esperaba, inclinada contra el mismo árbol en que él le había clavado el día anterior, la única señal de nerviosismo externa era el rápido movimiento de su dedo índice derecho sobre su codo izquierdo.

Kakashi llegó quince minutos tarde. Su llegada fue marcada por un grave crujido producto de un trueno que reverberó a través del campo mientras se acercaba, la cabeza agachada y sus manos bien metidas en sus bolsillos. En la luz gris, parecía más oscuro de lo usual.

—Buenos días. —Ella gritó tensa, cuando él estaba cerca como para oírla.

Él la miró y luego al cielo. —He visto mejores.

Su vista se clavó en ella, como si _ella_ fuera esos 'mejores'.

—A-así que, ¿Qué haremos hoy? —Preguntó, ansiosa. Entre más rápido tuvieran esto terminado, serían más altas las probabilidades de que pudiera irse antes a casa sin ponerse en vergüenza como ayer.

—Más genjutsu, si recuerdo bien. —Respondió apacible. —Tengo uno sencillo y muy práctico que creo te gustará.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

Su ojo se arrugó y entonces en un movimiento rápido comenzó a hacer sellos que no pudo seguir, entonces, desapareció. Sakura saltó y miró alrededor ¿Había hecho una técnica de transportación? Si lo había hecho, estaba jodida. Kakashi era demasiado rápido para ser atrapado-

— _¡Oof!_

El suelo vino con rapidez a su encuentro, pero con los brazos sujetos detrás de su espalda no había tenido oportunidad de evitar la caída. Sobre ella estaba un distinguible peso.

—Bloqueo de sentidos. —Le escuchó decir con un tono profundo cerca de su oreja, muy cerca. —El genjutsu engaña a dos de los sentidos –la vista y el oído. Creíste que había desaparecido cuando lo único que hice fue caminar detrás de ti.

—Una advertencia hubiera sido buena. —Ladró.

—¿Pero qué diversión habría en ello? —Respondió. —Como sea, el genjutsu termina en el momento en que haces un ataque a tu oponente. Pero para personas como tú que sólo necesitan dar un golpe para terminar la pelea, es una táctica muy eficiente para ganar la ventaja que necesitas.

Estaba en lo correcto. Sería una táctica muy eficiente, pero francamente, todo lo que Sakura podía contemplar en ese momento era lo mucho que su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo.

—¿Lista para aprenderlo?

—¿Hm? —¿Era eso el interior de su muslo descansando contra sus nalgas?

Kakashi se levantó y le ofreció una mano. —Vamos. —Dijo, una vez que ella estuvo de pie y se sacudió. —Hay cuatro sellos: rata, caballo, dragón y pájaro…

Le tomó varios intentos antes de que pudiera dominar la serie de sellos tan rápido como para satisfacer a su Sensei. Claramente nunca igualaría su rapidez, pero entonces, su futuro oponente no sería tan poderoso como él era, así que 'satisfactorio' en su opinión era 'excelente' en la de alguien más.

Y luego de que dominó los sellos, fue sólo cuestión de cuanto chakra pondría y concentrarse. Las primeras veces falló. A veces era invisible para él, pero podía seguir siendo escuchada y a veces, él no la escuchaba, pero podía verla y la vio cuando le había enseñado la lengua por criticarla por su falta de concentración.

Alrededor del sexto intento estaba comenzando a creer que finalmente le estaba agarrando el modo. Aunque Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que se detuviera a medio camino y comenzara de nuevo porque podía seguirla viendo, sabía que estaba mejorando.

En el onceavo intento Kakashi finalmente perdió rastro de ella. Sakura le rodeó un par de veces, sonriendo para sí misma mientras él paseaba la mirada buscándola, completamente ciego y sordo. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta cuando ondeó una mano sobre su cara e, incluso, no reaccionó cuando ella burlonamente jaló su riñonera –una acción que normalmente sería recompensada con un golpe en la mano por atreverse a tocar su precioso libro.

Por un momento se divirtió con el pensamiento de arrojarlo al suelo como él había hecho con ella. Sólo que ella sería más amable y simplemente le dejaría caer de espaldas, aunque se seguiría sentando sobre él. Y entonces rompería su ropa y lo montaría como un-

Se había quedado quieta por mucho tiempo. La mano de Kakashi se movió con lentitud, chocó con su cuello y entonces se posó sobre su hombro. El genjutsu murió instantáneamente y Sakura se encontró con su mirada. —Me encontraste… —Suspiró.

—Sólo porque tengo un muy buen sentido del olfato.

Sakura esperaba no haber olvidado ponerse desodorante esa mañana.

—Creo que ya dominas ese. —Dijo alegremente, soltándole el hombro y retrocediendo para crear algo de distancia entre ellos. —¿Así que, cuál es la cuenta ahora? ¿Cuatro favores, no es cierto?

—Tres. —Ya que el tercer ninjutsu que había intentado enseñarle no había sido exitoso. —Pero dijiste que si te ayudaba con tu doujutsu bastaría.

—Ah, ¿Es cierto, no? —Dijo con suavidad, poniéndose pensativo. —Pero antes de eso, te prometí enseñarte un genjutsu más.

Ella asintió, emocionada.

—Pero… este es un jutsu de primer nivel. Será difícil encontrarle el modo, incluso para alguien natural como tú y la única manera de que entiendas el mecanismo que involucra es si tú lo experimentas de primera mano, ¿Entiendes?

Él estaba siendo más serio de lo normal, pero Sakura detectó una preocupación en su tono. —¿Qué hace?

Metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos de nuevo y cambió su peso. —El jutsu que te voy a enseñar es uno que sacará de tu inconsciente tu más grande miedo y te obligará a confrontarlo. Si tienes miedo a las alturas, te encontrarás al borde de un precipicio. Si temes que tus amigos se lastimen, verás sus muertes.

Sakura recordó algo de mucho tiempo atrás. —¿No fue ese que usaste en mí durante el primer examen con los cascabeles? —Preguntó con sospecha.

Él agitó la cabeza. —No. Esa fue una visión que escogí para ti por lo que yo conocía de ti. Vi que eras muy cariñosa con Sasuke, así que tomé eso y te di la visión de él sufriendo. La diferencia con este jutsu es que no necesitas conocer a tu enemigo para usar sus propios miedos contra él. Si hubiera usado esto durante el examen con los cascabeles, quizás hubieras visto algo mucho peor que a Sasuke rasguñado-

— _¿Rasguñado?_ —Ladró. —¡Parecía haber salido de un matadero! ¡Sólo tenía doce!

Él le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano. —El punto es que se trata de un jutsu de un nivel muy alto por una razón. Raramente falla y puede incapacitar a tu oponente completamente, dependiendo de qué tan grande sea su miedo y qué tan fuertes sea. Podrías usarlo contra Sasuke y reducirlo a un charco de lágrimas en segundos si quisieras.

Ella le miró, ofendida. — _No_ quiero hacerlo.

—¿Pero entiendes el poder que este jutsu tiene, verdad? No te enseñaría esto si no creyera que puedes aprenderlo. Y creo que puedes conseguirlo antes de la cena.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Puso los ojos en blanco ¿Aprender un jutsu de nivel A en seis horas? Era buena, pero no así de buena.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Sería una apuesta injusta. —Entonces cambió su peso de vuelta a sus dos piernas y se movió para pararse frente a ella. —Te lo voy a mostrar ahora, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Estás lista?

¿Para confrontar su más grande miedo? ¿Alguien estaría listo para algo así?

Sakura respiró profundo y cuadró sus hombros, recordándose que cualquier cosa que viera no sería real ¿Pero qué vería? ¿A qué le tendría tanto miedo? ¿A ver a Naruto o a Sasuke muriendo? ¿El Kyuubi liberándose? ¿Orochimaru llevándose de regreso a Sasuke? ¿Konoha siendo destruida?

¿Qué algo le sucediera a Kakashi…?

Lo que fuera que viera, se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte. No quería ser reducida a un 'charco de lágrimas', mucho menos en frente de Kakashi. Así que se preparó a sí misma… aunque no tenía idea de para qué se estaba preparando, simplemente se preparó para lo peor.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo. —Hazlo.

Casi sin querer, Kakashi juntó las manos para hacer los sellos –con lentitud para que ella fuera capaz de seguirlos y memorizarlos, aunque había perdido la cuenta cerca del treceavo. Y mientras veía el último sello deslizarse y escuchó a Kakashi murmurar el nombre del jutsu, el mundo alrededor de ella comenzó a disolverse con lentitud, siendo llevado por el viento como arena desértica hasta que sólo hubo oscuridad.

Sakura permaneció quieta, tensa pero alerta ¿Este era su miedo? ¿La oscuridad? ¿Le daba miedo la oscuridad y no se había dado cuenta? No se _sentía_ particularmente asustada pero…

Había algo más en la oscuridad con ella. Sakura no podía escucharlo, no podía _verlo,_ pero sabía que estaba ahí, rodeándola. Ocasionalmente pensaba que había visto algo moverse por la esquina de su ojo, pero cuando se giraba para confrontarlo, se iba.

Un poco de miedo brotó dentro de ella, pero se arrodilló cuando sintió ascender el pánico. _No es real._ Se recordó. _Lo que sea que es, no puede lastimarte. Es una ilusión, sólo eso._

Sólo porque no puedo tocarte, no quiere decir que no puedo lastimarte.

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a girar. —¿Quién está ahí?

Nadie… nadie…

Sakura no podía estar segura de sí estaba oyendo en verdad algo. La indistinguible voz llenó su cabeza, aunque era más como imágenes que como sonidos. Otros ruidos presionaron sus orejas y otras voces –jóvenes y viejas, masculinas y femeninas- comenzaron a hablar en líneas cortas, pero nada era distinguible.

¡Quiero ese caballo!

Todo es cuestión de gusto.

¿No ves lo que le has hecho?

¡Jajaajaja!

¡Psss!

No traigas eso acá, llenará todo de lodo.

¡PERRA!

Sakura agitó la cabeza alarmada. Parecía que esas voces y sonidos venían sólo de su propia mente ¿Se suponía que debía suceder eso? Se sentía como si se fuera a volver loca…

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura se pasó las manos sobre la cabeza. —No me gusta esto. —Dijo en voz alta, para ahogar los otros sonidos. No estaba muy asustada, pero se sentía lo suficientemente perturbada como para presionar sus manos para intentar crear un jutsu que la liberara. —¡ _Kai!_

Eso no funciona aquí…

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, seguía hundida en la oscuridad. Trató de rebotar el jutsu nuevamente, pero todo lo que escuchó fueron risas. El pánico que había mantenido admirablemente controlado se disparó repentinamente. Ella no tenía el control

 _No es real._ —Se repitió a sí misma. — _No es real y Kakashi lo terminará en cualquier momento._

Pero sus propios pensamientos lucían indistinguibles y abstractos mientras los otros pensamientos seguían ahí. Su voz estaba perdida en un mar de otras voces y, estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuál de todas era la suya.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei – de verdad no me gusta esto- puedes terminarlo ya!

Él no puede oírte.

 _Sí, sí puede. Él-_

Él no está escuchando. Nadie está escuchando. No a ti.

 _Di lo que quieras, sé que no eres real._

Esto es tan real como quieras hacerlo. Estos son tus propios pensamientos y miedos, después de todo. Esos son _reales._

 _No estoy asustada._

Tu futuro ya está determinado. Lo has escogido de hecho y podemos verlo. Está justo aquí en tu cabeza. En tu miedo…

 _No estoy escuchando…_

¿Quieres verlo? ¿Tu futuro?

 _¡Aléjate!_

No podemos. Somos parte de ti. Siempre hemos estado aquí, contigo. Este lugar nos ha liberado. Y tenemos algo que mostrarte…

 _Eres una ilusión._

Este lugar es una ilusión, pero nosotros…

—…somos tan reales como tú.

La voz de pronto estuvo fuera de su cabeza, en algún lugar detrás de ella, pero mientras Sakura se giraba para encararla, una fuerte mano le agarró el brazo y la obligó a caer de rodillas con un quejido. El agarre era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido, como si la persona sobre ella quisiera sostenerla con tanta fuerza como para romperle los huesos. Alzó la mirada, pero la oscuridad parecía envolverla, incluso a aquella persona para no descubrirla.

Aunque definitivamente era una mujer.

—Eres tan patética… nos das pena…

Sakura siseó mientras el agarre se hizo más fuerte y sus articulaciones crujieron. —Déjame ir…

—Una vez que hayas visto lo que queremos enseñarte. El lugar al que nos estás llevando.

Imágenes y sensaciones asaltaron su mente y Sakura de pronto se vio aplastada por la sensación de miseria que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Podía verlo, como si fueran memorias, corriendo detrás de sus ojos como una película sin guion que saltaba del principio al final. Podía verse a sí misma – _sentirse_ a sí misma- sola, sentada en la sala con la TV encendida y un chocolate caliente frente a ella. Gorda, arrugas rodeando las esquinas de su boca y ojos, fotografías de sus antiguos compañeros en la pared que eran demasiado dolorosas como para ver y una fotografía de su familia en el alféizar que veía cada noche. De un esposo que no llegaba a casa la mayoría de las noches y niños que no soportaban verla.

Era odiada. Odiada por todos los que ella amó. Todos por los que ella había dado su vida. Se había casado demasiado pronto con el hombre incorrecto, había perdido su carrera. Sus amigos habían perdido contacto con ella o habían muerto. Y estaba sola.

Sentada y viendo la televisión… era tan normal. Desde una perspectiva externa era sólo una tarde apacible. Por dentro, Sakura podía sentir la desesperación. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. Todos los pensamientos que llegaban con más frecuencia conforme el tiempo pasaba… _No quiero vivir._

—¡No!¡No, esa no soy yo! —Sakura sollozó. —¡Esto está mal!

—De tal palo, tal astilla… estás repitiendo los mismos errores.

—¡Esa no soy yo, _no_ es real! —Sakura lloró. Pero las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas se sentían reales. Y la miseria y depresión que seguían pegadas a ella por todos esos 'recuerdos' también se sentían reales.

La forma finalmente liberó su brazo y Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo, abrazándose y protegiéndose su dolorido brazo. —No es real, sólo vete. _Vete._ No eres yo. No eres real. No eres real.

Una gentil mano le tocó la espalda. —Sakura…

 _Gracias a dios._

Le tomó un momento limpiarse con cuidado las lágrimas con los dedos antes de levantarse y ver a su profesor acuclillado frente a ella. Se sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en años y sintió una mezcla de gratitud por él por haberla liberado del jutsu y seguía sintiendo la miseria que le había inducido el jutsu. El resultado le dejó algo llorosa. —Sensei… —Murmuró con una voz temblorosa.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

Ella iba a asentir, pero entonces su cara se torció y sacudió la cabeza. —No. —Chilló. —¡Fue horrible!

—¿Qué viste?

—Era gorda y vieja, tenía arrugas- ¡Kakashi-Sensei, fue horrible!

Kakashi se le quedó viendo. —¿Eras gorda y vieja…? —Repitió confuso. Por alguna razón, parecía que él pensaba que era superficial.

—No, era terrible. Quería suicidarme. —Dijo, tratando de hacerlo entender.

—Ya veo. —Pero seguía sin entender realmente.

Sakura quería explicarle más, pero no podía. Era todo demasiado privado. No quería que él supiera que de todas las cosas que temía en el mundo, la principal era envejecer y morir sola, sin ser amada, perdiendo todo lo que ella atesoraba por una serie de estúpidos errores que estaba comenzando a hacer.

 _No terminaré así._ —Se prometió a sí misma. — _No terminaré como mamá. De ahora en adelante, haré lo que quiero hacer… no lo que creo que debo hacer. No cometeré los mismos errores._

Kakashi le dio un apretón final en el hombro antes de que su mano se alejara y ella se dio cuenta de que extrañaba su calor. —¿Es un horrible shock, no es cierto? ¿Confrontar un miedo así? Usualmente el peor miedo es aquel que tratas de esconder e ignorar. Se vuelve más desconcertante cuando tienes que enfrentarlo.

—¿Alguien lo usó en ti, no es cierto? —Murmuró. —Así es como lo copiaste.

Él asintió con lentitud.

—¿Qué viste?

—Gente. —Dijo sin más. —Toda la gente que debía proteger… muriendo mientras lo único que podía hacer era verlo ¿Y se siente real, no es cierto? Incluso aunque sabes que es sólo una ilusión. En ese momento es real para ti y es suficiente como para joder diez años de tu vida.

Sakura miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros. Seguía sin sentirse mejor.

—Pero es un jutsu útil y me ha servido bien un par de veces. —Dijo. —Y estoy seguro de que te servirá también.

—No quiero… —Sakura respondió.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero aprender ese jutsu, Sensei. —Murmuró. —Lo siento, pero no creo poder hacérselo a alguien… entonces no veo el punto de aprenderlo. Parece cruel.

Cuando todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue silencio, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él cubierta en un gesto dolorosamente apologético. —Lo siento. —Dijo de nuevo.

—No, está bien, sólo pensaba… —Murmuró. —Si realmente te asusta volverte vieja, siempre puedes decirle a la Hokage que te enseñe su jutsu anti-envejecimiento.

Sakura suspiró. —No me asusta hacerme vieja…

Él sacudió la cabeza, confundido. —¿Entonces qué?

Estar arrodillada estaba comenzando a lastimarle las rodillas, así que Sakura se movió para sentarse con una rodilla pegada a su pecho, los brazos envolviéndola. —No era que era vieja… era que no me gustaba quién era, ¿Sabes?

Kakashi no dijo nada por un momento, parecía estar pensando lo que ella con tanta vaguedad le decía. Entonces se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo, imitándole excepto por el crujido débil que reveló que no era tan flexible como ella. Descansando los codos sobre las rodillas, esperó a que ella continuara.

Sakura sintió que estaba con un reflector sobre ella, en el gris y nuboso cielo ¿Qué estaba esperando él? ¿un discurso? ¿Algún tipo de plática de corazón a corazón? _No_ quería hablar sobre esto. —En realidad no importa. —Dijo evasivamente. —Es más una preocupación que un miedo.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo.

—Quiero decir… todos están un poquito asustados por el futuro, ¿No es cierto? ¿Es normal, no es así?

La cabeza de Kakashi se inclinó un poco, su ceja se alzó.

—Es sólo que siento que he estado cometiendo muchos errores últimamente. No puedo conseguir que algo salga bien. Cuando _creo_ que lo estoy haciendo bien, entonces resulta que lo he hecho todo mal. Así como mi madre. Siento que me estoy convirtiendo en ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Kakashi preguntó.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Que soy muy parecida a ella como para resultar diferente.

—Pero no eres nada como ella. —Kakashi dijo con franqueza. —Ella es fría, sin brillo y descuidada. Y tú eres… bueno, no eres así.

—Ella no siempre fue así. —Insistió. —Es sólo que escogió mal. Se casó con el hombre equivocado y entonces tuvo una hija y estaba atrapada. Cuando era más joven, era más como yo. Pero es como si diecinueve años de casada… le hubieran arrancado la vida. A ella ya no le importa nada. Y no quiero terminar así…

—No lo harás. —Dijo con simpleza.

Él seguía sin entenderlo. Sakura estaba segura de que no había palabras suficientes en el mundo para hacerlo entender. No parecía saber cómo era ser ella –y tener que vivir de acuerdo al juicio del sexo opuesto. Era más que claro que todo lo que sabía eran los pros y los contras de las mujeres, y no se preocupaba sobre escoger a la mujer equivocada, quedar embarazado y perder todo por lo que había trabajado duro.

Nunca entendería lo que era ser una mujer Haruno con un corazón que vivía del amor y el romance pero con una atracción magnética a todo lo opuesto.

Una mano cálida se colocó sobre la suya. —Sakura… lo que sea que hayas visto en el genjutsu, no era real. No importa qué tan real pareciera, no puede mostrarte tu futuro. Deberías saber mejor que nadie que el futuro de ninguna persona está escrito en piedra. No necesitas preocuparte.

Sakura se quedó viendo a su mano. Le gustaba, con sus largos dedos y callos duros. Sus guantes estaban viejos y roídos y el protector de metal en el dorso estaba sin brillo por las incontables misiones y encuentros con los enemigos. Él había visto mucha más acción que ella, en todas las áreas de la vida ¿Quizá tenía que confiar en su experiencia con esto?

—¿Esto no es sobre tu horrible gusto para los hombres, verdad? —Preguntó.

Sakura retiró la mirada, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando su mano le apretó los dedos y la rodilla de una manera cariñosa. —No. —Mintió.

—Porque eso sólo es mala suerte. No quiere decir que haya algo malo contigo.

—Nunca dije que hubiera algo malo conmigo. —Negó.

—Creo recordar que lo hiciste, ¿Hace un par de noches? ¿Algo sobre ser basura destinada a tener bebitos basura? Asumo que por 'basura' quieres decir que sientes que vales menos que el promedio.

La cara de Sakura se sentía muy caliente como para un día tan frío. —Estaba borracha.

—Cuando estamos borrachos nuestras inhibiciones están abajo y lo que viene de nuestras bocas tienden a ser todas las verdades que normalmente mantenemos encerradas. Creo que te sientes… inferior, por la manera en que has sido tratada en el pasado y porque todavía no has experimentado algo mejor.

—Lo he experimentado —Dijo molesta. —Suficiente. No soy una ingenua virgen que se sonroja por todo. —Aunque el calor en sus mejillas difería.

—No. —Dijo comprensivamente. —Por lo que entiendo, nunca has tenido un orgasmo.

Lo dijo con tanta franqueza que no supo qué decirle por un momento. La mano sobre su rodilla parecía quemarle, igual que su mirada. Sakura se le quedó viendo, como un conejo enfrentando a un tigre. A falta de algo mejor que decir, murmuró: —He tenido orgasmos…

—Bueno, sí. —Dijo impaciente. —Todos se masturban-

—¡Sensei! —Chilló, mortificada. Su mano abandonó su rodilla. —Eso- no acabas- ¡Sensei!

—¿No vas a negar eso, o sí? —Preguntó poco impresionado.

Ella quería, pero algunas mentiras eran demasiado obvias. —¿Y? ¿Estás diciendo que lo haces también?

—Como sea. —Dijo, haciendo a un lado la pregunta sin discreción alguna. —Como dije, todos se masturban. La diferencia aquí es que creo que nunca has tenido un orgasmo durante el sexo, ¿O sí?

Sakura miró al suelo entre ellos. —¿Y? —Dijo morosamente. —Soy una frígida. Ya sabía eso, gracias.

—No. —Dijo cortante, su mano levantándose para levantarle la barbilla de manera sensata, como si le estuviera regañando. —Te conozco Sakura y, no hay nada frío en ti, de ninguna manera. Hay pasión aquí. —Le dijo, tocándole con un dedo el pecho. —Sólo que nadie la ha descubierto. Esto no es tu culpa. Sólo necesitas a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo.

Y la única persona en que podía pensar que fuera capaz de saber cómo hacerlo… era él. Pero era completamente insano. Quizá si buscaba alrededor con un poquito más de empeño se daría cuenta de que había otros hombres que eran igual de capaces de 'descubrir su pasión escondida', pero ninguno de ellos podía verla a los ojos y verla de la misma forma en que Kakashi lo hacía. Estaba muy segura en ese instante de que él era la única persona en el mundo que la conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que ella misma incluso.

—¿Podrías…? —Comenzó con suavidad.

La mano de Kakashi se alejó. —¿Qué?

La garganta de Sakura se cerró. Estaba siendo una idiota, pidiendo algo imposible. —Nada… Creo-creo que debo irme.

—Pero no me has pagado todavía el favor. —Apuntó.

—Puedes probar tu jutsu en mí en otra ocasión, Sensei. —Dijo, levantándose. —No creo que sea un buen momento.

Ella se giró para marcharse, pero se encontró chocando contra el duro pecho que pertenecía a su maestro. Para ser un hombre tan perezoso, su velocidad siempre le sorprendía. —De hecho, creo que ahora es más que mejor momento.

—Sensei. —Dijo con cierto tono de advertencia, mirando a todos lados menos a él.

—Sakura. —Respondió, igualando su tono. —Mírame.

Cuando ella no lo hizo, él capturó su barbilla con los dedos nuevamente y ella se encontró con no tener más opción que mirarlo directamente a su ojo.

Y al ojo con el sharingan.

—Sólo relájate… No te voy a lastimar. —Murmuró.

Ella sabía eso. Porque sabía exactamente qué planeaba hacer. Ella debía de luchar y escapar y recordarle la posición de los dos, pero en lugar de eso decidió jugar al tonto y pretender. Pretender que no esperaba la ola de calor que le cubrió el cuerpo por completo como una marea gentil, corriendo desde sus dedos hacia las puntas de sus pies y asentándose directamente entre sus piernas.

Pero incluso aunque lo esperaba, no hizo que la sensación fuera menos sorprendente. Era sólo su ojo. Ni siquiera le estaba tocando del todo, salvo por los dedos debajo de su barbilla que mantenían su mirada fija. La sensación parecía venir de ningún lado, completamente intensa e inmisericorde. El aliento de Sakura escapó en un resuello y sus rodillas casi chocaban y sus muslos se apretaron. No había ninguna razón para este placer. No había ancla. Los dedos de Sakura se movieron para agarrar el chaleco de Kakashi, desesperados por sostenerse a algo.

 _¡Pero esto está mal!_

Quería seguir atrapada en su mirada, dejar que el placer siguiera ascendiendo dentro de su cuerpo hasta morir en un grito. Y parecía que colapsaría sobre él luego de ello… ¿Y después qué?

—¡N-no – qué estás haciendo! —Dijo con un tono áspero, cerrando los ojos y alejándose de él sólo con su fuerza de voluntad. Él no le estaba obligando a quedarse ahí, así que no tenía resistencia alguna. Pero se dio cuenta de que deseaba que él la _detuviera_ y por un momento se sentó en el suelo jadeando con un deseo insatisfecho y estaba molesta de que él le hubiera dejado escapar con tanta facilidad.

—Sakura. —Le llamó suspirando, pero no había ni un poquito de remordimiento en su tono. Sólo una suave exasperación.

La decisión de Sakura se fortaleció entonces. —Me voy a casa. —Donde una vez ahí, se daría la ducha más fría de su vida. Se levantó tambaleándose y comenzó a caminar.

—Puedes seguir pretendiendo cuanto quieras. —Dijo tras ella. —Por el bien de tu consciencia, piensa que no te estoy dando ninguna oportunidad. Si estás demasiado avergonzada de tus propios deseos como para admitir que-

—¡No estoy avergonzada de nada! —Le cortó, girándose hacia él para enfrentarlo. —¡Eres un pervertido, eso es todo! ¡Eres un bastardo mujeriego con gustos inmorales y-

—Y es por eso exactamente que estás interesada. Porque crees que soy el tipo perfecto por el que estás buscando… e incluso mejor, crees que soy fácil.

—Tú _eres_ fácil. —Le respondió.

—Bueno, sí. —Dijo, bajando su cabeza divertido. —Pero aunque yo haya empujado los limites, nunca voy a cruzarlos. Tú sabías exactamente qué jutsu quería probar contigo desde que mencioné que era un doujutsu, pero no dijiste nada hasta ahora. Sólo te estoy dando lo que quieres, Sakura, aunque creas que me doy cuenta o no. Pero si estás esperando a que _yo_ haga un movimiento _real,_ para que tú puedas continuar sintiéndote como la indefensa víctima de un viejo y su perversión, entonces, estarás esperando largo tiempo.

Hatake Kakashi era de verdad el hombre más molesto y repulsivo en la tierra.

—No estoy esperando nada. —Dijo indignada. —Me voy a casa.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

No lo era, pero no tenía las agallas de admitir otra cosa…

Pero eso cambiaría.

* * *

Era muy sencillo para Kakashi perder el tiempo, especialmente cuando leía Icha Icha Tactics. En el momento en que llegó a su departamento, tomó su libro favorito y rápido se vio atrapado en la rica historia… y cuando finalmente volvió al mundo real, descubrió que el pálido cielo gris que había estado afuera de su ventana cuando había entrado, ahora era oscuro. La lluvia caía en gruesas cortinas, inundando el alféizar de la ventana.

Mirando al reloj de pared, se recordó su encuentro con Ayame. Tenía tiempo suficiente para un baño rápido y tal vez un bocadillo, ¿Tal vez llegaría cinco minutos tarde?

Mientras se desvestía en el baño, se vio en el espejo y se quedó atrapado en el reflejo, contemplando el sharingan que había sido de Obito ¿Obito hubiera fruncido el ceño por la manera en que él lo había ocupado en la tarde?

Probablemente no, conociendo a Obito. Indudablemente si siguiera vivo, sería el tipo de cosas que él hubiera hecho en su vida diaria.

De cualquier manera, había valido la pena, sólo por ver el sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas, la manera en que su boca se había abierto en medio de lo que parecía ser un resuello y un suspiro. Si ella no se hubiera acordado de su susceptibilidad –su _maldita_ susceptibilidad- le hubiera hecho terminar; le hubiera llevado al límite y más allá sólo para ver cómo lucía y escuchar los sonidos que podía hacer cuando experimentara puro placer carnal.

Él sería la primera y única persona que la vería de esa manera…

Su hombría se movió por el recuerdo y él hizo una mueca. —Abajo. —Le regañó, antes de pararse debajo de la regadera.

¿Y si él era el que estaba equivocado por ofrecerle eso? Ciertamente Sakura estaba en una desesperada necesidad de experiencias sexuales que le hacía sentir como si no valiera, pero quizás él no debía ser quien se la diera. Se había advertido antes de esas líneas que había entre maestro y estudiante, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de que no le importaban. Ella necesitaba ayuda y él estaba dispuesto a dársela, a veces parecía tan simple como eso. X y Y. Masculino y femenino.

Si sólo las cosas fueran realmente así de sencillas.

Kakashi suspiró. Sip. Había un millón de razones por las que cogerse a su propia estudiante sería una mala idea –muy mala-, y no se necesitaba ser un genio como él para darse cuenta que la principal era esa –que era su _estudiante._ El currículo de un Jounin era comprensivo, pero eso era simplemente tonto.

Sin embargo, ella ya no era una niña. Había cometido errores y ahora necesitaba una mano que le ayudara y guiara de vuelta al camino correcto-

 _Oh, enfermo._

Necesitaba dejar de leer Icha Icha.

Kakashi cerró la regadera y salió con apenas una toalla. Cuando salió del baño checó de nuevo el reloj. Diez minutos tarde para su encuentro con Ayame ¡Iba a llegar a tiempo!

Medio vestido, hizo una parada rápida en la cocina para tomar una naranja antes de continuar para seguirse vistiendo. Pero mientras iba por su tercer gajo, un golpe temeroso sonó tras su puerta. Kakashi se detuvo y miró alrededor confundido. Nadie nunca lo buscaba a esas horas, a menos que fueran sus vecinos para quejarse de algo. Su regadera a veces goteaba, así que tal vez el señor Tetsuyo del piso de abajo hubiera venido a quejarse.

Cuando la puerta fue golpeada de nuevo, decidió abrir. Ninguno de sus vecinos golpeaba con tanta cautela. Sólo podría ser una persona.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y se inclinó en el marco, mirando a la chica pelirosada frente a él. Masticando con cuidado, la vio de arriba para abajo. Ninguna parte de ella dejaba de chorrear agua ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado bajo la lluvia?

Él esperó a que hablara, pero parecía que ni se había dado cuenta de que había abierto la puerta. Estaba preparándose para algo, podía sentirlo, así que simplemente le dio su tiempo y esperó.

Primero su barbilla, luego sus ojos y luego tembló un poco con lo que parecía ser o frío o los nervios que estaba tratando de esconder detrás de sus pestañas que se habían pegado. Entonces, sus suaves labios se separaron y dejó salir un suave suspiro.

En voz baja y débil, habló: —Por favor, hazme el amor.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 _ **¡CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAN!** _ Señores... ¿Será que hemos llegado al momento que todos estaban esperando? Sigan por favor conmigo para saberlo.

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, ya saben que actualizo por lo general casi los martes, pero había acabado el sábado la traducción y no lo iba a subir hasta hoy, pero **Serenity** subió un nuevo drabble para _A Pocket of Drabbles_ por el cumpleaños de Kakashi y dije 'De una vez subo el nuevo cap', así que aquí lo tienen (y también ya está arriba el nuevo drabble, se llama 'Cumpleaños Perfecto', pasen y diganme qué les pareció /fin de la publicidad).

Como siempre, gracias enormes por sus comentarios, de momento sólo le he respondido uno de todos xD Discúlpenme, ya saben que soy un lío. También gracias a los nuevos suscriptores (me falta un 'fav' para llegar a la meta de la semana anterior LOL) ~

 **emiko noctis:** Muchas gracias por avisar del error, se me había pasado y sí, esa parte estaba mal, era Sakura y no Sasuke (supongo que se me habrá pasado porque en esa misma escena lo nombra). Ya estaba mejor mis dedos, pero hoy me quedé sentada para actualizar la otra historia y bueno... espero no quedarme sin dedos, ¿O cómo haré fan arts también? Espero que los entrenamientos hayan sido lo suficientemente interesantes... Y si no, siempre nos quedan los próximos capítulos.

Seguramente se me escapa algo, pero nunca me acuerdo de nada =

Esperaré con gusto sus comentarios.

PD: **Lizzie** , si lees esto, ha pasado sólo unas semanas y ya te extraño ;_; Espero que leas esto y también _A Pocket of Drabbles._


	11. Semillas de naranja del destino

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Semillas de naranja del destino**

Sakura se sentó afuera de la casa de su madre por largo tiempo antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. Hacía frío, tenía piel de gallina en los brazos y de vez en cuando caía una gota de agua sobre su rodilla, como si el cielo estuviera a punto de cumplir con la lluvia como había estado prometiendo todo el día. Pero hasta el momento, lo único que estaba haciendo era escupir.

Se sentía como una extraña en este lugar, incluso si había pasado la mitad de su vida sentada en ese mismo sitio, hablando con Ino en los días de verano mientras comían helado, o esperando ahí en el frío mientras sus padres dejaban de discutir en la casa (porque, aunque caminar dentro de la casa generalmente detendría una pelea, a Sakura le gustaba engañarse a sí misma y a sus padres, así que hacia como que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos). Y nada había cambiado la vista que tenía enfrente. La casa que estaba ahí era la misma de siempre, con su puerta azul y las tuberías grises. El vecino de la izquierda seguía conservando su jardín en una hermosa y perfecta condición, mientras que la vecina de la derecha mantenía su jardín descuidado y con las viejas bicicletas y juguetes de sus hijos con los que Sakura había crecido. Pero aunque esos niños habían ya crecido y dejado el hogar desde hace tiempo, sus juguetes permanecían en el mismo lugar… como si esperaran a que regresaran.

La casa de Sakura no era ni de cerca tan acogedora. Casi había esperado que si se sentaba ahí por el tiempo suficiente, podría de alguna manera ser transportada al tiempo en que era una niña, cuando su vida era simple y las cosas eran seguras. Cuando ser una kunoichi era simplemente un sueño romántico que tenía despierta, algo que siempre había añorado y que sus padres no habían tomado en serio. Pero al final del día, seguía teniendo dieciocho, seguía sentada en el pórtico de su madre y seguía esperando a cumplir un sueño del ayer porque temía la realidad del mañana.

Desear no llevaba a nadie a ningún lado. No hacer nada siempre había sido la plaga de su vida, así que era tiempo de levantarse e intentar tomar su destino en sus manos, aunque sonara igual que las tontas protagonistas de las novelas que veía.

Y en cualquier momento, de cualquier forma, comenzaría a llover.

Sakura se levantó y golpeó la vieja puerta. Estaba abierta, así que podría entrar sin más y besarle la mejilla a su madre como usualmente hacía, pero en esta ocasión quería que su madre viniera a ella. Para que se diera cuenta de que ahí estaba.

Luego de una larga pausa, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de su madre apareció entre la puerta y el marco con un gesto de confusión debido al sueño y molestia. Era muy parecida a la cara que ella misma tenía en la visión que el jutsu de Kakashi le había dado, pero Sakura suponía que no era tan malo. Su madre era, de alguna manera, todavía atractiva, especialmente cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido o cuando no estaba fumando o si no había cumplido con su hábito de dormir con el maquillaje puesto. Aunque ahora mismo estuviera haciendo las tres, desafortunadamente.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —Preguntó su madre.

—No es tan tarde. —Sakura respondió. —Sólo son las siete y media ¿Estabas dormida?

—Sí, _estaba._ —Su madre respondió, en ese tipo de tono que sugería que deseaba que siguiera siendo así. —¿Qué es esta vez? Estás aquí por una de tres: No es dinero, porque sabes que no tengo. Tampoco puede ser ropa, porque estoy segura de que te llevaste todo la última vez que viniste. Así que tal vez sea que la culpa te atrapó y vienes para quitártela, especialmente luego de haber abandonado a tu pobre y vieja madre.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que cual es? —La mujer le apresuró.

—La culpa. —Sakura masculló. —¿Puedo entrar?

Su madre dudó. —Rápido. La pausa de los comerciales va a terminar pronto.

De pronto Sakura se comenzó a preguntar por qué se tomaba la molestia. Siguió a su madre a la sala y se sentó junto a la mesa, dándose cuenta de cuan familiar era respecto a lo que había visto en el jutsu. Ver a su madre en esos momentos era como volver a ver su más grande miedo frente a ella.

—Sakura, no te me quedes viendo así. —Su madre le vio a través del rabillo del ojo. —Es muy grosero.

—Lo siento. —Sakura dijo mientras veía a la TV. —Oh, he visto este episodio. Es ese en que _Denji_ se despierta y le pide a _Rinoko_ que se case con él.

—Sí, bueno, no me lo arruines…

—Lo siento…

Esto no estaba yendo bien.

La madre de Sakura la miró y suspiró, antes de mover los dedos y pasarlos por el cabello de Sakura. —¿Todo está bien, cariño? Pareces triste.

Sakura la miró. —He tenido un día espantoso.

—Bueno, eres una kunoichi, supongo que sí…

—No es por eso. —Sakura murmuró. —Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante. —Dijo con lentitud.

—¿Por qué te casaste con papá?

Su madre resopló y aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa, antes de sacar del paquete otro. —¿Por qué más? Tenía treinta y dos y no me iba a volver más joven de pronto.

Sakura esperó, pero su madre parecía haber terminado. —¿Sólo por eso?

—Mira, Sakura, cuando seas vieja, entenderás esas cosas. Todas mis amigas y hermanas estaban casadas y felices y yo tenía el hábito de escoger hombres idiotas. Pensé que tu padre era diferente, pero ve en qué terminó: al final mostró sus verdaderos colores. Era igual que el resto y ahora estoy justo donde comencé… sólo que ahora tengo cincuenta y, si era duro encontrar un hombre decente que no estuviera comprometido antes, ahora sería un puto milagro si lo consigo.

—Seguro conociste a _algún_ hombre decente… —Sakura dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Su madre dio una bocanada larga de su cigarro y sacó el humo con lentitud. —Quizás uno o dos. No. Sólo uno. —Suspiró. —Cuando tenía tu edad, quizá más grande, conocí a este tipo que era algo así como único en su tipo. A todas las chicas les gustaba y estaba segura de que se aprovechó un poco de ello. Era caballeroso, talentoso, tenía un gran legado familiar. Era prácticamente perfecto por donde se le viera, aunque… tenía un defecto.

—¿Cuál?

—A él le gustaba yo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Nada. —Refunfuñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, exactamente como hacia Sakura. —Él me intimidaba y yo solía correr de todo lo que estuviera encima de mí. La más grande cag- uh, el más grande error de mi vida. Hubiera sido tu padre si hubiera jugado bien mis cartas y tal vez podría estar viviendo en una casa más grande y bonita en la colina, en lugar de vivir en este agujero.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. No creía que la casa estuviera así de mal, pero era porque había crecido ahí y nunca había soñado con tener nada más, Parecía que su madre se sentía como si estuviera atrapada ahí de la misma forma en que Sakura había estado en su visión.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? —Preguntó con suavidad.

—Quién sabe. —Su madre movió sus cansados hombros. —No nos vimos mucho luego de que terminamos y, entonces dejé de verlo. Él era un Jounin… así que ¿Podría estar muerto? O peor, casado.

Sakura pensó por un momento. Tal vez, si encontraba a este hombre… —¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No importa, Sakura. —Su madre le cortó. —Que sea una lección para ti. No dejes que el miedo domine tu vida. No te quedes con el segundo mejor. Si tienes la oportunidad de tener lo que quieres, entonces tómala. Porque si dejas que se vaya…

La mano de su madre tembló y la ceniza del cigarro cayó en la mesa. El humo de su cigarro ascendió desde la punta, desapareciendo en el aire hasta que no hubo nada. La madre de Sakura lo observó por un momento, antes de volver a poner los ojos de vuelta en el televisor. —De acuerdo. —Dijo, su voz extrañamente plana. —Terminaste conmigo. Puedes irte.

Sakura no se movió. —Pero yo-

—Preferiría que te fueras, Sakura.

Probablemente no era un tópico muy alegre para su madre, así que Sakura entendió. En lugar de discutir, asintió y se inclinó para abrazarla por los hombros. —Te amo, mamá. —Susurró, inhalando el viejo y familiar olor del humo y perfume que habían sido una constante en su infancia.

—Yo también te amo, cariño. —Su madre le acarició el brazo. —Cuídate.

Así que Sakura tendría que mostrarse la salida ella misma.

La lluvia cayó inmisericorde sobre ella mientras salía hacia la calle y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Por un largo rato se quedó ahí, preguntándose qué sería lo que haría ahora.

No quería ir a casa y quedarse sentada sola toda la tarde como usualmente hacía. Tampoco quería ir con Naruto, porque sin duda estaría con Sasuke y la última cosa que quería hacer era estar con alguien que la tenía en segundo lugar. Dos eran compañía y tres multitud, o al menos, desde que Sasuke había regresado. La única persona con la que probablemente querría estar era Ino, pero sólo regañaría a Sakura y trataría de emparejarla con alguno de sus ex novios.

Había otro lugar donde quizás ella sería bienvenida… pero Sakura no quería pensar en eso.

Sólo sabía que no podía seguir de pie frente a la casa de su madre como una salchicha vieja. Con toda esa agua cayendo sobre su ropa, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que pescara un resfriado. Y aun con todos los maravillosos jutsu médicos que conocía, no tenía uno que curara los estornudos.

Caminando en la calle, Sakura saltó sobre los charcos y trató en vano de protegerse la cara de la lluvia mientras encontraba refugio. Vino en forma de la lona afuera de una tienda que estaba cerrada. Sakura se quedó a un lado de una torre de canastas que olía un poco como a coles viejas y humedad. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no era tan fan de la lluvia como ayer había profesado a Kakashi.

Oh, Kakashi…

Su corazón se retorció patéticamente y tuvo que pelear con el bulto que se le alojó en la garganta. Estaba en problemas, en uno _muy_ serio, cuando la única persona que le entendía y que le pudo haber dado lo que quería era su maestro Jounin. Pero no era su culpa. Recientemente cuando estaba con él… por mucho que temiera pasar el rato con él, también lo disfrutaba. Nadie le escuchaba de la manera en que él lo hacía. Naruto no sabía cómo, Sasuke no quería, Ino hablaba sobre ella y ciertamente, ninguno de los chicos con los que había intimado en el pasado encontraba lugar para ella con su gigante ego. Aunque, ella suponía, eso conseguía por salir con Shinobi.

Kakashi era diferente. Y desde esa fortuita (y horrible) mañana en que le había visto con Kimura Yoshi, se dio cuenta de que él no era tan diferente a ella. Era humano y no tan intocable como antes. Le hizo hablar sobre cosas que no se atrevía a hablar con nadie más. Le hizo sentir cosas que nadie más…

Sakura tembló mientras recordaba las sensaciones que el sharingan le habían causado. Esa ráfaga de placer no diluido que le hubiera arrancado la cabeza si hubiera permitido que durara un poco más. Sólo la memoria hizo que su cuerpo palpitara con deseo. Por él. Por sus ásperas y callosas manos sobre su piel y su cálida boca sobre la de ella y su duro cuerpo contra el propio… mientras estaba dentro de ella.

Había ido con su madre porque quería respuestas, para saber qué debía hacer. Pero incluso aunque su madre le hubiera dicho lo que esperaba oír, seguía dudando…

 _Si tienes la oportunidad de tener lo que quieres, entonces tómala. Porque si dejas que se vaya…_

La oportunidad estaba ahí y ella era libre de tomarla o hacerla a un lado. Ella podía arrojar todas las precauciones al viento o podría rechazarla e irse a casa, meterse en su fría cama y preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido el coraje para aceptar.

Moviendo sus pies con lentitud, Sakura se debatió impaciente por un momento, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sus dientes se clavaron en su labio.

Y entonces lo decidió.

Dio un paso fuera de su refugio para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Sus pies se sentían como bloques de concreto y no podía apresurar su paso aunque quisiera. La lluvia le golpeaba en la cabeza y hombros y las lámparas de la calle parpadeaban mientras pasaba, respondiendo a la oscuridad que se aproximaba. Sakura no se dio cuenta. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, así que se concentró en él y ni puso atención al resto del recorrido. Un minuto estaba pasando lejos de la tienda y el siguiente estaba fuera del bloque de departamentos donde Kakashi vivía, ese con aquel viejo e inclinado camino que se convirtió en un río bajo sus pies entumidos.

Una luz brillaba a través de la ventana y ya que era demasiado aprensivo y consciente de la cuenta de la electricidad, significaba estaba en casa. Pero todo lo que podía ver desde la calle era la vaga silueta del Sr. Ukki.

Sakura siguió adelante, pasando a través de la oxidada puerta y sobre el camino quebrado de piedra fuera de ella. Por un instante su dedo se posó sobre el botón del timbre, hasta que recordó que estaba roto. Era probable que todo hubiera sido culpa de ese indefenso botón que estaba a un lado del nombre de Kakashi, que fuera culpable de que ahora mismo estuviera en esa situación. Si no hubiera estado roto esa mañana, nunca hubiera ido a buscarlo a la ventana. Si no le hubiera visto así, su percepción de él jamás hubiera cambiado. Seguiría siendo su extraño y excéntrico Sensei con una pasión por el porno y nada más y tal vez ella estaría justo ahora sentada en casa, protegida de la lluvia, insatisfecha y solitaria, pero al menos maravillosamente ignorante de lo que no tenía.

Sakura trató con la manija de la puerta y estaba media sorprendida de encontrarla abierta. Dentro del recibidor estaba seco e instantáneamente sintió un escalofrío que hizo que se le erizara la piel por el cambio de temperaturas. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía nada que ver con sus nervios.

Las escaleras parecían estirarse infinitamente frente a ella, pero Sakura caminó rígidamente sobre ellas un paso a la vez, pasó el primer departamento donde música clásica sonaba, el segundo y el tercero estaban en silencio y en el cuarto escuchó risa estallar desde adentro.

El departamento de Kakashi era el quinto. No había nada espectacular sobre su puerta verde con su alfombra que decía 'Bienvenido' (que además tenía las últimas dos letras borrosas, dejando a Sakura muy enferma con el nuevo mensaje) (*). Dudó otro momento antes de levantar su puño y golpear la puerta cautelosamente. Medio deseó que no estuviera ahí…

Pero no había llegado tan lejos para acobardarse a último minuto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, su estómago se hundió y se le quedó viendo al hombre frente a ella. Su rostro sin la máscara le dejó en blanco. Igual que la toalla sobre su cabello como un turbante ¿Y, estaba masticando una _naranja?_

Sakura no sabía qué tipo de fantasioso y apetecible dios del sexo esperaba encontrar ahí esa noche, pero este no exactamente.

Kakashi le miró de arriba a abajo, escudriñándola antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos y sus cejas se alzaran ligeramente, como si estuviera diciendo _¿Bien?_

La barbilla de Sakura se alzó en respuesta y tomó un respiro profundo y dijo lo que quería decir desde aquella mañana que le había visto desde su ventana.

—Por favor, hazme el amor.

* * *

El gajo de naranja intentó deslizarse por el lado equivocado y Kakashi discretamente tosió en su puño. No estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que se presentara ahí. Simplemente estaba sorprendido porque ella no hizo el intento de encubrir que era por sexo.

Aunque parecía asustada, de pie sobre su alfombra, las puntas de su cabello y nariz goteando, tan pálida que pudo haberse camuflado con las paredes detrás de ella. Estaba temblando como un gatito expuesto al frío y por muy divertido que fuera burlarse de ella y provocarla, ahora lucía demasiado frágil como para intentarlo.

—Creo que es mejor que entres. —Le dijo, dominando el arte de la atenuación. Retrocedió y abrió la puerta por completo.

Ella entró como si fuera un ratón internándose en la cueva del león, quitándose los zapatos con cierto respeto mientras miraba la habitación como si no la hubiera visto antes. ¿Tal vez no la había visto? No podía acordarse de ella visitándole a menudo en el pasado y ciertamente, no tenía ningún recuerdo donde él le hubiera invitado a entrar. Se preguntó qué pensaría. Era demasiado pulcro, lo sabía, para un soltero y le gustaba mantener orden de su desastre. Pero hoy su ropa limpia estaba amontonada en una esquina, esperando ser planchada, doblada y guardada. La mayoría de ella era, naturalmente, su ropa interior.

Él se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Sakura habían registrado eso antes de moverse para examinar la pared opuesta de la habitación. Casi saltó cuando se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la puso sobre la de ella. —Estás empapada ¿Fuiste a nadar al río o algo?

Él talló la toalla inmisericorde sobre su cabeza, para su mucho desagrado. —¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —Preguntó. —Quiero que-

—Lo escuché. —Le cortó con simpleza, antes de apuntar a la mesa en la sala. —¿Por qué no tomas asiento?

Ella se detuvo, parecía que iba a protestar, entonces lo pensó mejor y se sentó. Él quería agarrar otra naranja del tazón de la cocina antes de reunirse con ella, tomando asiento frente a ella, del lado opuesto de la mesa. Le ofreció la naranja a ella, pero sacudió la cabeza. Él comenzó a pelarla de cualquier forma.

—Siempre me como una naranja cuando me siento decaído. Me hace sentir mejor, nunca falla. —Dijo con aire platicador. —Creo que debe ser por la vitamina C.

Él observó que Sakura se tallaba con la toalla distraídamente los brazos –esos suaves y tonificados brazos con un ligero bronceado veraniego. Para una chica tan fuerte, era remarcablemente delicada, con antebrazos curvilíneos que terminaban en delgadas muñecas y pequeñas manos de largos dedos. Sus ojos parecían oscurecidos esta noche, casi grises y le observaban con cautela, esperando por cada palabra que quisiera salir de su boca.

Kakashi volvió su atención a la naranja en su mano. —¿Por qué viniste aquí, Sakura?

El silencio pasó entre ellos. —Pensé que lo había dejado claro. —Dijo eventualmente.

—De acuerdo, deja cambio mis palabras. —Dijo, dándole una ligera sonrisa. —¿Por qué quieres que te joda?

La calma que había mostrado se rompió en forma de un sonrojo. —No quiero que me jodas, quiero que me hagas el amor. Propiamente. Dijiste que si alguna vez te necesitaba estarías ahí para mí-

—¿Y lo tomaste como si fuera a arrojar todo y joderte –perdón- _hacerte el amor,_ si venías a mi puerta en medio de la noche con ganas? —Él sacó un gajo de la naranja y lo llevó a su boca. —Vaya conclusión sacaste de un simple ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Ella se le quedó viendo con cuidado. —¿Me equivoqué? —Preguntó con lentitud.

—No. —Admitió. —Pero mi hospitalidad tiene límites. Por eso estoy preguntando qué te trajo exactamente aquí ¿Estás aquí porque quieres estarlo? ¿O estás aquí por lo que viste en el jutsu esta mañana?

Su mirada se tornó un poco insegura y por un rato no dijo nada. Luego de algo de deliberación mientras observaba la mesa frente a ella, levantó la cabeza y respondió. —No estoy segura de qué quieres decir con eso. Pero es como dijiste antes. Todos nos sentimos un poco solos… pero cuando estoy contigo no me siento así del todo. ¿Entiendes eso, no?

 _Demasiado bien._ Él asintió lentamente, dándole una sonrisa más cálida. —Sí. —Murmuró. —Lo entiendo.

—N-no lo sé. —Dijo, su comportamiento duro se estaba rompiendo como un cristal mientras miraba a todo el departamento. —Quizá no debería estar aquí. Quizás es un error-

—Quizá no lo es. —Le interrumpió. —Quizá deberías estar aquí.

Ella le miró con cierta inseguridad. —¿Debería…?

Ella le estaba empujando la decisión a él, para saber qué tendría que hacer ella, para darle la respuesta correcta o una salida. Y mientras la idea de tenerla en su cama era tentadora, no quería ser él quien tomara la decisión. Dependía sólo de ella.

Kakashi miró de nuevo a los gajos de naranja en su mano y de pronto comenzó a separarlos. —Me gustan las naranjas, pero siempre está la semilla que lo arruina todo, ¿No? Creo que hay como un 50/50 de que encuentres alguna en los gajos.

Sakura parpadeó.

—Así que hagamos una pequeña apuesta. —Dijo animosamente. —Toma uno al azar y cómelo. Si hay una semilla, te vas a casa. Si no hay semilla, me tienes que besar.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y su cara se volvió un poquito pálida, no sabía si era por la posibilidad de terminar en casa o porque podría terminar siendo besada.

—¿Trato?

Lentamente, con precaución, ella asintió. —Trato.

Él sonrió con pereza y depositó los gajos de naranja sobre la mesa. Apuntó a ellos con un dedo. —Adelante. Cierra los ojos y toma uno.

Casi de mala gana cerró los ojos y movió la mano para tomar un gajo. Sus dedos temblaron antes de tomar uno, entonces, con los ojos todavía cerrados, se lo llevó a la boca y lo metió completo.

Incluso si encontraba una semilla y se iba a casa, la simple oportunidad de observarla meterse aquel pedazo de fruta con lentitud entre sus húmedos labios era suficiente como para compensarlo. Ese era el tipo de imagen con que los sueños húmedos estaban hechos. Y cuando finalmente dio un audible trago y sus labios se separaron con suavidad, sintió su entrepierna endurecerse en respuesta.

Una cosita tan común no debería poner su sangre a correr de esa forma. Si ella se lamiera los labios ahora, no podría asegurar que no volcaría la mesa con tal de alcanzarla.

Afortunadamente no lo hizo. Sólo abrió los ojos y le miró directamente. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que no estaba escupiendo ninguna semilla o haciendo su camino para irse. Lo que significaba una sola cosa.

—¿Vas a honrar el trato? —Preguntó.

—Es lo justo. —Respondió débilmente.

Con otra sonrisa indefensa él tendió su mano hacia ella. Dedos fríos se deslizaron temblorosos sobre los suyos y rápidamente los atrapó con fuerza para llevar su mano hacia él y darle un suave beso sobre sus nudillos. Él la sintió respirar con fuerza. Los dedos de ella se movieron debajo de los suyos y se maravilló con la suave textura de su piel que haría a la más fina seda avergonzarse.

Pero no le dio mucho tiempo para ajustarse. Luego de un momento y de manera repentina, él dio un gentil tirón a su mano y la jaló hacia él hasta que ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa. Era lo suficientemente cerca para él para que pudiera alcanzarla con facilidad, haciendo a un lado las hebras de cabello húmedo lejos de su rostro y alzándole la barbilla para encontrarse con sus labios.

Primero, el beso fue corto, casto, probatorio; luego más aplicado y persuasivo. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y sus labios apenas se separaron, pero Kakashi no quería presionarla. Él nunca había besado a alguien con tanto cuidado. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo. La única experiencia remotamente similar que podía recordar, era la primera vez que convocó a Pakkun como un cachorro y había puesto su mano cerca para que la olfateara a manera de saludo, no sabiendo qué reacción iba a obtener.

Por supuesto, Pakkun con rapidez había tratado de arrancarle el dedo, pero de igual forma, si no trataba con el cuidado suficiente a Sakura, tal vez terminaría perdiendo algo peor que su dedo. Ella podía ser un poquito volátil cuando se le presionaba más allá de su límite y la última cosa que Kakashi quería ahora mismo era un labio roto.

Pero parecía que Sakura estaba a gusto. Le sintió suspirar e inclinarse hacia él, ofreciéndole un poquito más de su boca. Podía sentir el sabor de la naranja en sus labios y el olor a lluvia en su cabello y, cuando sus fríos dedos le tocaban el cuello no le importaba tanto, porque a este paso pronto estarían calientes.

Entonces Sakura se separó, sus labios apretados mientras veía a la mesa frente a ella. Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido pero se recuperó rápido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si ella estaba bien cuando vio el reloj en la pared detrás de ella.

Llegaría demasiado tarde, incluso para él. Ayame no estaba acostumbrada a sus eternos retrasos y probablemente no le perdonaría esta falla como los otros. Y aunque se quería quedar con Sakura, realmente tenía que irse.

—Sakura, tengo una cita…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, en serio. Estaba en eso cuando llegaste y probablemente debería marcharme ahora. —Dijo, levantándose. Los ojos de Sakura le siguieron mientras él se movía para recoger su chaleco y el hitai-ate. Se giró hacia a ella mientras se ponía la máscara, notando la mirada de 'niño abandonado' que le estaba dando. —Regresaré en una hora. Tal vez hora y media. —Dijo. —Lo cual debería ser suficiente tiempo, creo.

—¿Para qué? —Murmuró.

—Para que decidas si te quieres quedar aquí o no.

Ella se sonrojó y dejó de mirarlo.

Kakashi detuvo su escrutinio por un momento. —Decide con cuidado. —Le advirtió con suavidad, antes de ponerse los zapatos y desvanecerse tras la puerta.

* * *

En el momento en que él salió, Sakura escupió las semillas y suspiró con verdadero alivio. Si ella hubiera dejado que el beso siguiera por la dirección que estaba tomando, sin duda alguna él descubriría que había tratado de engañarlo.

No que eso hubiera opacado algo del disfrute que estaba sintiendo. _Nadie_ le había besado así antes. La mayoría, si no es que todos los besos que había recibido antes eran el simple preludio al sexo –sus novios casi consideraban los besos como un mal necesario o, algo que se tenía que hacer mientras le sacaban la blusa. Los besos apresurados eran lo más cercano a jugueteo previo que había conseguido.

Pero el beso de Kakashi había sido lento, generoso y muy en sintonía a lo que _ella_ quería. Guardaba la promesa de gran placer, pero no era demandante. Era un simple beso dado por el simple placer de un beso y si existiera un perfecto ejemplo de un beso puro y verdadero, ese sería.

Y lo había recibido del más grande pervertido de Konoha después del sannin Jiraiya.

Probablemente él tenía un montón de práctica, pensó. Claramente cuando se tenían aventuras con mujeres casadas y con mujeres que conocías en los bares de vez en cuando, obtenías habilidad. Quizás no había sido tan puro y verdadero como pensaba… ¿Tal vez, era simplemente la forma en que la gente besaba cuando sabían qué estaban haciendo?

Sakura suspiró y recargó la frente sobre la mesa ¿Qué haría?

Desde el momento en que se paró dentro de este departamento se había hecho a la idea de que no había marcha atrás. Ahora, de la nada había recibido otra oportunidad para arrepentirse. Era tentador simplemente salirse por la ventana y volver a la seguridad que le ofrecía su hogar, pero ¿Eso le haría de verdad un bien? Pero si ella seguía ahí para cuando él regresara, harían el amor, ¿Y eso sería la mejor opción? Dormir con tu maestro era algo que no estaba bien visto y con razón ¿Era irresponsable dejarse llevar por la tentación? ¿Por qué Kakashi no lo hacía más fácil para ella y le decía que se fuera? ¿ _Por qué_ él quería complacerla de esa manera?

Sería mejor para todos si ella se iba y, mañana, cuando viera a su equipo podría seguir como si nada hubiera pasado y eventualmente uno de los dos o ambos se olvidarían de esta tarde en que se había ofrecido a su maestro en bandeja de plata.

Decidir esto era sencillo. Con un suspiro resignado se levantó y se movió para juntar sus botas e irse, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pero si era lo correcto, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

* * *

—Kakashi-San, le odio.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué? No puedo escucharte por el sonido de mi asombroso talento frente al piano-

 _¡CRASH!_

Kakashi sacó justo a tiempo las manos del teclado para evitar que sus dedos terminaran aplastados por la tapa del piano, cortesía de la iracunda tutora de piano.

—Oficialmente, es mejor que yo. —Ayame dijo, sonando enfadada. —Ya no me queda absolutamente _nada_ que enseñarte.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo. —¿Yey? —Se aventuró a decir con cuidado.

—Me tomó _doce_ años llegar a este nivel – le tomó solamente tres lecciones y un total de cuatro horas y media. —Gruñó, las manos sobre su cadera. —¿Sabe cuán molesto son los que aprenden rápido?

Él pensó inmediatamente en su propia estudiante de genjutsu. —Los encuentro tolerables. —Dijo con vaguedad.

Ella resopló y se inclinó sobre el piano. —¿Para qué es esto de cualquier forma?

Ella le había preguntado eso desde la primera lección y él había evitado responder en cada ocasión, ya que era una misión de alto nivel. Pero si Ayame estuviera planeando vender información secreta lo hubiera hecho desde antes (Naruto usualmente le contaba todo y más sobre cada misión y cada detalle clasificado siempre que estaba en el Ichiraku), así que tal vez no haría daño aplacar su ira contándole por encima.

—Tengo una larga misión de reconocimiento en un mes. El tipo al que voy a seguir se mueve mucho y cambia a su equipo cada dos días. La única gente a la que nunca cambia son tres músicos. El pianista estará indispuesto el próximo mes y será ahí cuando haga una aparición milagrosa para reemplazarlo.

—Los ninja tienen los trabajos más extraños. —Murmuró con sorpresa. —¿Pero, cómo sabe que el pianista estará indispuesto?

¿Porqué Kakashi lo pondría en ese estado? —Los ninja saben todo. —Dijo en su lugar.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Asintió. —Bien, buena suerte entonces. Le enviaré la cuenta a la Hokage, ¿Correcto?

—Correcto.

Ella miró a su reloj. —Es tarde, Kakashi-San. Mejor se va antes que mi esposo llegue y encuentre a un hombre extraño en la casa.

—No soy un extraño… —Protestó, pero ella ya le estaba conduciendo a la puerta.

—¡Adiós, Kakashi-San! Y si le vuelvo a ver de nuevo, espero que no sea pronto.

Él dio un suspiro dramático, pero para entonces la puerta ya estaba cerrada frente a su cara.

La noche había sido perdonada y no tenía lluvia, y Kakashi miraba hacia arriba para echar un vistazo de la luna que se asomaba tras las nubes, alumbrando la calle mejor que cualquiera de las lámparas. Mientras iba de camino a casa, iba sin prisa sobre las calles mojadas por la lluvia. La pregunta de si Sakura estaría o no ahí cuando llegara le había seguido desde que había salido de casa. Incluso había afectado su manera de tocar, pero Ayame no se dio cuenta, lo que confirmaba más que cualquier otra cosa que le había superado.

¿Pero quién se preocupaba por pianos y misiones cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrarse a una muy adorable chica esperándole en casa para hacer el amor de manera loca, apasionada y salvaje? Se recordó a si mismo que era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto. En este momento, probablemente había vuelto a sus cinco sentidos y había huido derecho a su departamento. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no se decepcionara cuando caminara a través de la puerta y se encontrara con la casa vacía. Era sólo algo que debía esperarse.

Pero su corazón estaba en su garganta cuando abrió la puerta y luego se hundió hasta el piso cuando se dio cuenta de que sus botas no estaban.

 _Maldición._ Ahí estaba la decepción. Completamente irracional e inapropiada, pero ahí con él.

Sintiéndose mucho menos feliz que un momento atrás, Kakashi se sacó el chaleco y el hitai-ate. No estaba de humor para ser ordenado, así que arrojó todo sobre la mesa en la sala, donde dos semillas se habían materializado desde que se había ido. Pero tampoco estaba de humor para pensar sobre ellas. Sólo quería irse a la cama y olvidarse de cuán idiota era.

Pero algo estaba muy fuera de lugar cuando entró en su dormitorio. En la poca luz, su primer pensamiento fue que el gato tuerto se había metido por la ventana y se había acomodado en su cama. Fue un momento antes que su ojo se ajustara a la oscuridad que se dio cuenta de que el bulto en su cama era rosa.

—Pensé que te habías ido. —Remarcó, sintiéndose casi sin aliento. —Tus botas no están.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, las mantas pegadas a su pecho. Era obvio que no estaba usando su blusa… o algo. Ella le dio una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa y apuntó al calentador donde dos botas negras se estaban secando. —Estaban mojadas…

Ella era adorable. Su corazón se compadeció de ella. —¿Estás desnuda? —Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, hablando con lentitud y devorando la figura que sus mantas estaban cubriendo deliciosamente.

—No del todo. —Dijo con esa misma timidez. —Te lo dije antes, Sensei, sólo duermo con mis panties.

—Descríbelas.

—Negras. —Suspiró. —Con un gran corazón blanco impreso en el frente.

Él asintió, procesando la maravillosa, muy maravillosa imagen mental.

—¿Quieres verlas? —Ofreció tímidamente.

¿Cómo podría negarse a cualquier cosa que ella le dijera?

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

(*) La alfombra originalmente pone 'Welcome Home', sin las dos letras finales, quedaría 'Welcome Ho' lo que sería algo así como 'Bienvenida Perra'.

 **POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN.**

La verdad es que no me acordaba que seguía este capítulo antes de la _gran escena,_ yo recordaba que era todo en un mismo capítulo. En fin, que cuando vi que quedaba este, tenía la intención de subir los dos el día de hoy, pero sinceramente no acabé. He estado pasando por una pequeña crisis personal y me distraigo traduciendo, pero esta vez ya no pude y se quedó a medias el capítulo -que tiene 10 mil palabras de nuevo (T_T).

Así que, una vez dicho eso y, sabiendo lo mucho que quieren leer lo siguiente, les hago la solemne promesa de subir el próximo capítulo a más tardar el viernes. Es la única ocasión en que hago esto y lo hago porque sé que la mayoría se está muriendo porque no mas no llega el lemon y porque me han estado acompañando hasta este punto que es la mitad del fic. El capítulo 13 -o sea, el que sigue- se subirá con normalidad el día lunes/martes.

Ahora sí, respondiendo mensajes:

 **Emiko Nocis:** Hola de nuevo ^^, muchas gracias por las revisiones. Mi lap ya está muriendo y muchas veces no escribo bien gracias al teclado y aunque uno revisa el texto siempre hay errores que lo hacen ver a una como analfabeta LOL Pero siempre hago revisiones posteriores (ya saben lo cansado que es leer lo mismo sin descanso) y es ahí cuando hago las correcciones a los capítulos. Respecto a lo otro -porque supongo que fuiste tú quien dejó el posterior mensaje como Guest-, creo que este capítulo responde a tu pregunta, Kakashi no iba a dar el paso porque entonces la responsabilidad caería directamente en él. Si esto sale bien o mal, todo lo que pase será directamente su responsabilidad y eso es un peso muy grande ¿No? No puedo ser muy precisa porque spoileo a todos los que no han leído el fic, pero espero me entiendas.

 **marisunshine** y **nani28** , aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero puedan ser un poquito pacientes y aguanten la ansiedad hasta la próxima actualización para saber cómo sigue esto xD Muchas gracias por leer la historia :)

Y los que me faltan, ahora mismo respondo, porque me hice pelotas con los que recibí en APoD y ya no recuerdo a quién respondí...

Muchas gracias y, de verdad, espero que me comprendan. Recuerden que estoy haciendo esto no más por el gusto y tengo otros proyectos que me consumen.

¡Saludos!


	12. La alumna y su maestro

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **La alumna y su maestro**

Decir que estaba nerviosa hubiera sido un malentendido. Sakura estaba aterrorizada. Pero la ansiedad no hizo que su deseo bajara sólo un poco. Era como aquella vez que Sasuke había regresado; había estado muriendo por verlo y nada en el mundo evitaría eso, sin embargo, seguía temerosa de ver cuánto había cambiado y cuánto cambiaría el equipo siete ahora que había regresado.

Ahora, incluso si la idea de vida luego de esta noche se asomaba con un gran y desconcertante signo de interrogación, no estaba dentro de su poder detenerse ahora. Porque no quería que se detuviera.

Kakashi se movió hacia la cama como un depredador, como si supiera exactamente qué quería y cómo iba a obtenerlo. La confianza y autoridad que exudaba con cada movimiento hacia que su vientre se tensara con anticipación. Él tenía toda la intensión de poseer y no había absolutamente nada qué discutir sobre ello. Cada célula en su cuerpo sabía que algo tremendo iba a suceder, que esto era lo que había estado esperando durante toda su vida sin darse cuenta.

La mano enguantada agarró el edredón y sin más preámbulo lo jaló, arrancándolo de su agarre y alejándolo de su cuerpo. Sakura dio un resuello por la sorpresa, pero no se avergonzó o hizo el intento de cubrirse. Además, cuando miró a Kakashi se dio cuenta que no estaba ni remotamente interesado en sus pechos. La mirada de él estaba fija en su ropa interior.

—Muy bonito. —Murmuró, enganchando las manos debajo de sus rodillas para jalarla hacia él, antes de moverlas para trazar el contorno del corazón blanco con la punta de su dedo.

Sakura se río y plantó un pie contra su pecho para empujarlo. —Eres un gran pervertido, Kakashi-Sensei. —Se rio con disimulo. —¿Tienes un fetichismo con la ropa interior o algo?

—Sólo contigo. —Se burló, tomando el pie sobre su pecho para darle un cálido apretón. —Siempre usas las pantaletas más interesantes…

Su pulgar trazó el puente de la planta y el aliento de Sakura dejó su cuerpo en un tembloroso suspiro ¿Quién sabría que sus pies fueran tan sensibles? —¿Cuándo voy a poder ver tu ropa interior? —Susurró, disfrutando de la cosquilleante sensación que corría por todo su cuerpo por lo que parecía el más inocuo contacto.

—A su debido tiempo. —Dijo. —Pero creo que el trato de esta noche era que yo te haría el amor. Nos preocuparemos por mí en otra ocasión, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura se sonrojó con fuerza, conmovida por su falta de egoísmo. Pero si sólo se iban a concentrar en ella, ¿No se quedarían sin cosas que hacer luego de cinco minutos? ¿Tal vez debía confiar en que Kakashi sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Con suavidad él dejó ir su pie y estiró las manos hacia ella. Ella las tomó y fue jalada hacia él, hasta que terminó sentada en la orilla de la cama, sus piernas no eran tan largas como para tocar el suelo. Lentamente, Kakashi se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le dio una mirada sabionda. —¿Nerviosa?

—No. —Respondió con mucha prisa.

—Mentirosa. —Dijo, presionándole la nariz con un dedo. —Si te digo la verdad, también estoy un poquito nervioso.

De alguna manera, Sakura no creía en ello. —Mentiroso. —Murmuró de regreso con una sonrisa reluctante. —Sólo estás tratando de hacer que me sienta mejor.

—¿Funcionó?

—No mucho…

—Oh. Bien, ¿Y qué hay de esto?

Su dedo se enganchó a su máscara y la deslizó hasta debajo de la barbilla para inclinarse y besarla con suavidad. Sakura casi se convertía en un charco, sus ojos cerrándose con un suave suspiro de placer. Un simple beso no debería sentirse así de bien y era sorprendentemente más disfrutable cuando no estaba intentando esconder semillas de naranja bajo su lengua. Cuando sintió el ligero tirón en su labio inferior y el inquisitivo golpeteo con la lengua de él, ella respondió con ansia, imitando la intimidad de su compañero. Dejó salir en un canturreo su aprobación, sus manos deslizándose en el cabello grisáceo y su interior volviéndose líquido. Hasta el momento, esto era mucho mejor que el sexo como lo conocía. Quizás incluso mejor que el chocolate.

Kakashi rompió su beso de pronto e inclinó la cabeza. —¿Y bueno? —Preguntó con seriedad.

Sakura se le quedó viendo medio mareada, sintiéndose como si estuviera borracha. —No, me temo que no funcionó del todo. —Dijo, copiando su nivel de seriedad.

—Ya veo. —Suspiró, como si estuviera consternado. —Entonces, ¿Qué tal eso?

Él se inclinó y atacó su garganta con una serie de ardientes y húmedos besos. Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Su cuello siempre había sensible al tacto, pero la boca de Kakashi era maravillosa, llevando el placer por contacto a un nuevo nivel. Cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre su yugular, seguida por un suave chupeteo, Sakura sintió calor fluir por todo su cuerpo y la humedad comenzar a juntarse entre sus piernas. —N-no. —Dijo temblorosa. —Me temo que tampoco eso está funcionando.

—¿Y qué tal si hago esto? —Preguntó, haciéndola acostarse sobre la cama de nuevo. Con una mano le acarició la espalda y la otra dibujaba diferentes patrones contra sus costillas, poniendo atención a sus pechos y tomando un pezón rosado entre sus labios.

Sakura inhaló con trabajo y se arqueó mientras el placer se asentaba en su vientre. Cada tirón y cada gentil chupada sobre su pecho hacía que el calor quemara su cuerpo, causando que se retorciera debajo de él, completamente consciente del peso de su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Talló el interior de su muslo con impaciencia contra la cadera de él, aunque se estaba mordiendo el labio para no dejar salir ningún sonido provocado por las sensaciones que corrían con frenesí a través de su sangre.

—¿Entonces? —Murmuró contra su pecho, dándole al otro pezón un pellizquito.

—Nop, nada bueno. —Dijo con la voz aguda y tensa. —Temo que no puedo s-sentir nada.

—¿Así que es eso?

La mano de Kakashi dejó su busto, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse a dónde se había ido, la sintió. El pulgar presionaba la tela de las pantaletas contra el botón de su sexo. Sakura gimió, enterrando los dedos sobre sus hombros mientras él movía su dedo masajeándole y nublándole la visión. —Ah, de acuerdo. —Chilló con la voz rota. —Creo que conseguiste algo ahí.

—Justo a tiempo. —Gruñó, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo para dejar besos lentos en su boca y barbilla. —No te contengas de ninguna manera, Sakura. Sólo relájate y déjate ir.

Él se mantuvo sobre ella, observándola mientras trazaba círculos sobre la delgada tela de las pantaletas. Su mirada era tan intensa como hubiera sido un foco puesto directo sobre su cara y estaba demasiado consciente de ella, sin embargo, no tenía el valor de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su mirada. En lugar de eso, se concentró en los movimientos de su mano, recibiendo las olas de placer con los brazos abiertos. Era simplemente increíble que ya estuviera preparada y bien encaminada para el orgasmo –y Kakashi ni siquiera se había desabotonado los pantalones todavía. Esto era una epifanía para Sakura. Nunca había estado con alguien que se hubiera molestado en levantar su placer de la manera en que Kakashi lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Esto es como juego previo, no? —Murmuró casi sin aliento.

Ella le escuchó reír y entonces sintió un cálido beso sobre la esquina de sus labios, como si hubiera encontrado su comentario bonito y adorable. —Juego previo. —Dijo. —Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo la mayor parte de esta semana.

—Creo que me gusta. —Suspiró, arqueando su espalda mientras otro delicioso temblor cruzaba a través de ella. —Yo nunca… quiero decir, nunca he… ya sabes.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi preguntó con suavidad, presionando con el dedo la húmeda tela que estaba cubriendo su entrada de una manera que hizo temblar sus piernas.

Sakura tuvo que tomarse varios segundos para recordar qué estaba diciendo. —Nunca he llegado al punto en que quería… _tú sabes,_ tanto…

Sakura deseó no haber dicho eso, principalmente porque Kakashi se detuvo por la sorpresa. El aliento le salió de los labios en cortos y excitados jadeos mientras él se inclinaba, la punta de sus narices tocándose. —¿Tú quieres mi _tú sabes,_ Sakura?

Ella asintió sin aliento, mirándole con desesperación.

—¿Mi caliente y duro _tú sabes?_ ¿Justo ahora? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No preferirías tener mi verga?

Sakura se sonrojó y puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué te estás burlando de mí? ¿Estás tratando que pierda el interés? —Gruñó.

—Tan sensible. —Él pidió tregua con un beso en su nariz. —Puedes tenerla… luego de que te escuche pedir por ella.

Sakura arrugó la nariz. —No voy a pedirte eso. —Refutó. —No soy una pervertida como tú.

—Ya veremos. —Dijo de manera amigable.

—¡No lo haré! —Se quejó de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza.

—Sabes lo que dicen de la gente que protesta demasiado.

—Es todo. —Sakura dijo intentando girarse. —Puedes darte a un gato para lo que me importa-

—Prefiero darte a ti, gracias. —Le dijo, manteniéndola por los hombros en su lugar. —No apresuremos las cosas. Hay tiempo suficiente para que descubras a tu pervertida interna y además, apenas he comenzado contigo.

Sakura tragó muy consciente. Observó mientras su ojo vagaba hacia el sur de su cuerpo para admirar los pechos que se alzaban con cada respiro que daba. Lentamente sus manos se movieron desde sus hombros hasta la redondez respingada de su senos, deteniéndose sólo por un instante para acunarlos en sus palmas antes de seguir descendiendo sobre su estómago, entonces en sus caderas, antes de tomar lugar en sus muslos. El corazón de Sakura latió con fuerza mientras él se sentaba sobre sus talones y le separaba las piernas, abriéndolas casi obscenamente.

Con ansiedad se mordió el labio. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada. —Dijo con inocencia, plantando un beso abrasador en el interior de su muslo y entonces otro más arriba.

Eran demasiado claras sus intenciones. —Nunca he hecho esto antes. —Admitió con rapidez.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —No sonaba preocupado.

Él estaba acercándose a donde sus muslos se juntaban y Sakura saltó cuando su boca finalmente se movió sobre ella, calentándole a través de la tela de las panties. —Kakashi…

Él le pellizcó el muslo con fuerza suficiente como para sorprenderla. —¿Kakashi-qué?

—Kakashi… —Su mente estaba en blanco. —¿…Sensei?

—Lo que estamos haciendo no es excusa para tirar por la borda la educación y formarnos malos hábitos, Sakura. —Le dijo. —Tendrás que seguirme llamando por mi título.

Sakura se río disimuladamente. —No, sólo que te excita ser llamado 'Sensei' ¿No es cierto? ¿No es eso lo que la heroína en _Icha Icha Tactics_ hace? ¿Va y se acuesta con los hombres y les llama 'sensei' mientras ellos le enseñan a hacerlo de perrito o algo así, no?

—¿Has leído uno entonces? —Reflexionó mientras jugaba con la cinta de sus pantaletas.

—Los he leído todos. —Respondió saliéndose del tema. —Están bien. Muy buenos de hecho. Especialmente los últimos, porque parece que Jiraiya-Sama finalmente entendió el significado de 'historia'.

—¿De verdad? —Canturreó y comenzó a deslizarle las panties por las piernas. —¿Cuál es tu favorito entonces?

—Creo… creo que ese dónde él de hecho se enamora de una de sus conquistas. —Dijo, tratando de exteriorizar los nervios que le estaban naciendo de nuevo. —Pero él piensa que ella le ha traicionado, pero resulta que no y sólo lo sabe luego de que accidentalmente le ha asesinado. Quiero decir, sé que todo tiene que ser igual al final del libro, así que no tenía ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir, pero fue triste y –oh –dios- _¡Oh!_

Él estaba besándole justo ahí, su boca caliente y mojada y su lengua girando con mucha intensión sobre su sexo. Ella contuvo el aliento en su garganta y presionó una mano sobre su boca intentando acallar sus gruñidos mientras la otra se deslizaba a través de los cortos mechones grisáceos, como si se sujetara a la vida.

Con cada caricia y giro y golpeteo de su lengua, Sakura sintió que se estaba ahogando en un torbellino de deseo. Él estaba tan caliente. Dondequiera que le tocaba, ella ardía y con cada nueva ola de placer que le cubría, las sensaciones se intensificaban a pasos agigantados hasta que su percepción comenzaba y terminaba con Kakashi.

Se sentía mareada, borracha en su propia excitación. Pero no era suficiente.

—Kakashi-Sensei. —Murmuró, la cabeza de él sacudiéndose contra las sábanas. —Necesito más. _Ahora._

Un gemido salió desde su pecho sin restricción alguna mientras sentía que él metía un dedo lentamente en ella, haciéndola retorcerse mientras él se internaba en su profundidad. Subió la cadera, empujándola contra su boca, sobrepasada por la repentina y sobrecogedora sensación de ser penetrada. Era casi lo que necesitaba, pero seguía sin serlo. Incluso aunque su cuerpo entero temblaba con ese placer, seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba, algo muy necesario para que pudiera sentirse completa.

—Sensei, te necesito. —Rogó.

Él se alzó con pereza y le dio un beso en la boca, uno que sabía musgoso y dulce y… _dios,_ era ella misma lo que estaba saboreando. —Estoy justo aquí. —Murmuró. Y siguió besándole, metiéndole la lengua en la boca y chocándola con la suya en sincronía con sus dedos dentro de ella.

Sakura apartó la boca. —No. —Murmuró con la voz ronca. —Te necesito _dentro_ de mí

—Estoy dentro de ti.

— _¡No!_ —Siseó, sintiendo su cara enrojecer, avergonzada de que mientras él le estaba tocando de una manera sumamente intima, seguía teniendo problemas para decirle lo que quería. —No seas tonto, sabes que quiero decir.

—No, no lo sé. —Dijo, claramente montado en ser tan molesto como fuera posible dentro de esta maravillosa experiencia. —Dime qué quieres decir.

Él le iba a obligar a decirlo, incluso si tenía que torturarla y mantenerla al borde del clímax toda la noche. Una fina capa de sudor estaba naciendo en su piel desnuda, ¿Él estaba sudando también? No podía saberlo ya que seguía completamente vestido.

—¿Por qué sigues teniendo tanta ropa encima? —Demandó de manera ausente y comenzó a jalar su camisa. —Quítatela.

Él no se apresuró mientras se apartaba de ella para levantarse. Con gracia se quitó los guantes y luego la camisa, arrojándolos con cuidado sobre una montón en el suelo. Luego de la camisa, vino la playera, dejándose deliciosamente desnudo –al menos del torso. Sakura se lamió los labios sin darse cuenta, devorando la vista de su amplio pecho decorado con varias cicatrices pálidas y algunas más oscuras y otras que parecían profundas y que le daban más carácter a su asombroso físico. Ella reconoció algunas y sabía la historia detrás de ellas, pero la mayoría eran un misterio.

Pero este no era momento para tratar de adivinar el origen de sus cicatrices, porque justo ahora se estaba sacando los pantalones –junto con la ropa interior- y dejándolos sobre el suelo. Cuando se enderezó, la boca de Sakura se secó.

No era que no hubiera visto antes a un hombre desnudo y excitado (lo había hecho, al menos cuatro veces). Era que de pronto le golpeó el innegable hecho de que este hombre desnudo era su maestro.

Y que estaba observando el pene de su maestro.

Y aunque la vista era demasiado buena, se sentía un poquito extraño.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta por un instante para sacar algo del cajón de la mesita de noche –un condón, resultó- y cuando se giró para encararla pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de expresión mientras seguía viéndole el paquete. —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, mirando abajo con preocupación.

Una sonrisita se coló en los labios de Sakura y la escondió detrás de sus dedos. —Nada. —Dijo con honestidad, antes de tenderle la mano. —Ven acá.

Ella se anticipó a sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, pero no seguía estando preparada para el casi eléctrico toque de piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Él se movió sobre ella y le besó, arrebatándole cualquier molestia que estuviera sintiendo con sus hábiles y distractores labios y dándole el confort y alivio que necesitaba para aliviar a su corazón de su siempre presente soledad.

Después de todo, era eso para lo que ella había venido. Para ser consumida. Para olvidar. Para afirmar su propia vida con la vitalidad de la de él.

Su duro muslo le separó las piernas, haciéndola revolverse sobre la cama con impaciencia por la nueva sensación de vello áspero deslizándose contra la suavidad de su piel. Entonces le sintió acomodarse contra ella –intolerablemente caliente y duro donde ella más le necesitaba –y entonces se congeló maravillada. Con un ligero giro de su cadera le estaba sonriendo y ella siseó por el intenso nacimiento de placer. Se sentía dolorosamente vacía. Si él no se movía pronto estaba segura de que se volvería loca.

—Apúrate. —Murmuró, sus dedos masajeándole el cuello, inquieta.

—¿Apurarme con qué? —Respondió con inocencia.

Sus dientes se apretaron. —Si no te apresuras y terminas lo que comenzaste, voy a arrancar tus innombrables y arrojarlos por la ventana. —Le amenazó con un tono que le decía que iba en serio.

Kakashi no parecía preocupado. —Dime qué es lo que quieres. —Dijo con simpleza. —Dime _exactamente_ qué es lo que quieres que te haga.

Agarrándole las caderas, la mantuvo quieta mientras él se movía con renovado ritmo contra ella, avivando las llamas de su excitación a proporciones peligrosas. Ella se retorció bajo él, desesperada por encontrar satisfacción y hacer lo que su cuerpo – _sus_ cuerpos- demandaban. El deseo entre sus piernas se estaba haciendo una agonía y se estaba poniendo más ansiosa, jadeando con desespero, transformando sus suaves gemidos en quejidos. —Por favor. —Rogó, jalándole los hombros y el cabello. — _Por favor._

—¿Qué quieres Sakura? —Preguntó paciente ¿Cómo demonios podía mantener la compostura cuando ella estaba perdiendo la cordura?

Pero Sakura estaba pasando el punto en que ya no le importaba su dignidad. —Quiero tu… verga. —Murmuró.

—¿Perdón? ¿Puedes repetirlo? No pude escucharte. —La lenta tortura de deslizarse contra ella continuó, haciéndola temblar insatisfecha.

—¡Dije que eres un bastardo! —Gruñó.

—No, creo que eso no fue lo que dijiste. —Murmuró de regreso, inclinándose para tallar la cara contra su cuello y morderle con suavidad el lóbulo. —¿Qué quieres?

—Tu verga… dentro mío… ahora. —Dijo entre jadeos.

—Más fuerte.

Sakura dejó salir otro gruñido de frustración. —¡Quiero tu verga dentro de mí!

—¿Mi qué?

—¡ _Tu verga!_ —Gritó y entonces se echó a reír por lo ridícula que seguro había sonado. Todos sus vecinos dentro de un radio de mil metros probablemente habían escuchado ese grito. No que Kakashi tuviera la decencia como para avergonzarse por tales cosas como que la gente se enterara de su vida sexual –él lo había dejado perfectamente claro para ella.

—De acuerdo. —Gruñó, recargándose sobre sus codos. —Tú lo pediste.

La risa de Sakura murió en un instante cuando Kakashi de la nada dio un último giro con su cadera y la penetró con fuerza. El aire dejó sus pulmones y ella terminó aferrándose a la sobrecogedora sensación de ser penetrada por completo. Él no se movió, pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo. El mero calor y su tamaño llenaban el doloroso vacío y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Su útero le acogió y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad mientras el orgasmo se arrastraba sobre ella, lento al principio dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él aunque ella seguía sin creerlo del todo y, de pronto, se sintió en el medio de una tormenta. Su espalda se arqueó y su visión se borró. Espasmos y contracciones de placer cubrieron su cuerpo, centrándose en ese punto de contacto en que se conectaban; todo el tiempo él la mantuvo quieta contra la cama, tan calmado y compuesto a comparación de ella que estaba perdiendo el control, sosteniéndola mientras convulsionaba casi con violencia y se movía contra él.

Duró un largo rato, mucho más que cualquier noción de orgasmo que hubiera tenido antes y mientras el océano de euforia comenzaba a evaporarse, lo que quedó en su lugar fue un sentimiento de cálida alegría.

Pero todavía no estaba satisfecha.

Y tampoco él como podía sentir.

Cuando consiguió encontrar la energía para abrir los ojos, le sonrió casi borracha. —Wow… —Murmuró.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó y, por primera vez notó que él no estaba tan calmado y compuesto como creía. Había calor en sus ojos y una tensión en los hombros en los que ella se había aferrado mientras perdía el control.

—Perfecta. —Suspiró con felicidad. —Fue perfecto. Sigamos –pero ya no juegues conmigo.

—Gracias, dios. —Gimió de alivio y finalmente renunció a su control.

* * *

En algún lugar en la oscura habitación un reloj estaba sonando, un suave sonido que imitaba el suave respirar de la pequeña figura a lado suyo. Fuera de la habitación, algunas _muy_ madrugadoras aves estaban ya dando trinos por los primeros rayos de sol, la lluvia debió haberlos tomado desprevenidos en algún punto de la noche.

Sólo había tenido algunas horas de sueño y seguía cansado, pero estaba contento sólo de poder seguir tendido sobre la cama, disfrutando del acogedor calor del cuerpo bien acurrucado a un lado de él, disfrutando de sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro.

Esto había sido un error. Un terrible y grave error que probablemente estaría pagando por el resto de su vida. Había estado mal llevarse a esta chica a la cama –esta joven, impresionable chica que tenía el corazón roto, no por un hombre, sino por varias relaciones fallidas. Estaba mal y era inmoral y realmente pervertido.

Kakashi había estado despierto por casi una hora ya, pensando sobre la situación y esperando que la culpa le consumiera por completo.

Pero hasta el momento parecía que tendría que esperar mucho más. De hecho estaba luchando para sentirse arrepentido.

Después de todo, era difícil arrepentirse por unas maravillosas horas de pasión gastadas con una hermosa chica cuyas reacciones eran fervorosas y poderosas ¿Cómo alguien se había atrevido a llamarle 'frígida'? Todo lo que había necesitado era un poquito más de cuidado y atención y se movió en el placer físico como un pez dentro del agua. Fue una delicia conocer su cuerpo, descubrir cómo hacerla temblar y gemir y enseñarle cómo hacer lo mismo con él. Resultó que era una estudiante entusiasta no sólo cuando se trataba de genjutsu…

Sin embargo, no podía entender su atractivo fuera de eso. No era ni remotamente como el tipo de mujer que usualmente llevaba a la cama. Prefería a las mujeres mayores –aquellas que eran suficientemente 'viejas' y sabias como para saber que siempre había otro amante esperando a la vuelta de la esquina para reemplazar al que se había ido. Las mujeres jóvenes que seguían con sus sueños y esperanzas y expectativas intactas eran un sufrimiento. Y las vírgenes estaban totalmente fuera de su preferencia.

Sakura era una extraña mezcla de todas, aun así. Era joven y seguía siendo muy inexperta en algunas cosas y horriblemente sabia en otras. Estaba en ese límite entre renunciar a esos sueños y expectativas sobre amor y romance y convertirse en una de esas fastidiadas mujeres mayores.

Por alguna razón él no podía esperar para atestiguarlo.

No se le había pasado por alto que Sakura había estado sonriendo un montón esos días, pero esta noche había sido como si fuera la de su nueva vida. Había sonreído, se había reído, sus ojos tenían esa vieja chispa que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora había perdido.

Sakura se movió contra él, tomando un gran respiro que lentamente dejó salir mientras movía la mano sobre el pecho de Kakashi todavía medio dormida. Una sonrisa felina curveó sus labios.

—¿Estás despierta? —Murmuró.

Entonces la mano se detuvo. —¿Si digo que sí, me vas a hacer el amor de nuevo? —Graznó, apenas despierta.

—Sí. —Dijo con simpleza, su cuerpo respondiendo ya a la mera sugerencia.

—Bien, porque estoy des-despierta… —Se interrumpió con un bostezo. —Bien despierta.

No era la línea más convincente que hubiera escuchado, pero no se iba a poner a pelear. Él se giró para alcanzar otro condón de la caja que tenía en la mesita con rapidez, haciéndola moverse hasta que tuvo su espalda pegada al pecho. —Levanta la rodilla. —Él murmuró en su cabello, pero le ayudó a deslizar la pierna derecha sobre la suya.

Entonces con un lento pero deliberado embiste, él se hundió totalmente dentro de su estrecho y cálido cuerpo. La sintió dar un resuello y el agarre que dio a su brazo, ese que había descansado sobre su cintura, como si no hubieran hecho esto tres veces en la noche. Sin embargo, no había ningún sentido de urgencia en esta ocasión. Sakura parecía contenta con el lento paso que tenían sus caderas mientras él, con pereza, la penetraba. Su sangre hervía a fuego lento, disfrutable pero no demandante. Esta era con facilidad la mejor manera de despertar.

—¿Se siente extraño? —Preguntó en silencio, pasándole los labios sobre el hombro.

—No, se siente genial. —Suspiró, sonando como si estuviera a punto de caer en un sueño placentero. —Eres muy bueno en esto.

—Qué bien, pero no es lo que quiero decir. —Murmuró. —¿Se siente extraño estar así? ¿Conmigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y dudó un momento antes de mover una mano hacia el cabello grisáceo, hundiéndose en los mechones. —Un poco. —Admitió. —Pero no es un tipo malo de extrañeza. Es… una extrañeza poco familiar. Pero es un tipo bueno de extrañeza. ¿Extraño, huh?

—Muy extraño. —Le dio la razón, mordiéndole la oreja.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me hiciste ningún jutsu? —Preguntó. —Había tenido sexo antes, pero ni una vez fue así.

—Por favor, Sakura, me harás sonrojar. —De la nada dio una fuerte estocada, sólo para escucharla gemir entre sus brazos. Por supuesto que este era el mejor sexo que había tenido. Él no había pasado veintitantos horribles años leyendo Icha Icha para nada, mientras todos los Neandertales con los que ella había estado eran Shinobi que apenas habían salido de sus pañales. No tomaría mucho esfuerzo opacarlos.

Pero eso no significaba que no le daría nada menos que su 100%. Porque incluso si esto no era nada más que para enseñarle que había más en el sexo que sólo quedarse tendida de espaldas esperando a que su príncipe llegara; también se había dado cuenta que esperaba de manera egoísta opacar a todos los hombres que vinieran luego de él. Que no importaba a quién ella se cogiera de ahora en adelante, siempre los compararía con él y los encontraría aburridos. Que años más tarde desde ahora ella seguiría gimiendo su nombre, incluso si estaba casada y tuviera nietos.

—¿Pero qué le diremos a los otros? —Murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él sobre su estómago.

—Nada. —Dijo con simpleza, esperando que entendiera.

Sakura se quedó callada por un rato. —¿Así que no le decimos a nadie?

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres. —Suspiró. —Pero ¿Crees –de verdad- que alguno de ellos entenderá y aprobará esto? La gente pensará que estoy tomando ventaja de ti.

—Tú _estás_ tomando ventaja de mí. —Le cortó.

—Pero sólo porque querías que lo hiciera. —Respondió, moviendo la cadera un poquito más rápido contra ella.

—¿Así que esto es un secreto? —Preguntó, su respiración haciéndose dificultosa.

—Depende por completo de ti.

Sakura parecía no tener el aliento como para responder y se volvió evidente para Kakashi que la urgencia había vuelto a ellos y la necesidad de terminar era grande. Él rápidamente la colocó bocabajo debajo suyo y le penetró con duros embistes que la mantuvieron dando gemidos agudos contra su almohada. La mano de Sakura se movió para que él la tomara, cosa que hizo y la apretó con fuerza mientras su centro comenzaba a apretarse y convulsionarse alrededor de él mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

Ella se derrumbó con él encima, llevándolo al límite con las violentas reacciones de su cuerpo. Con un gemido apenas contenido en sus labios apretados, su ritmo se rompió mientras se tensaba contra ella, agarrando su cadera tan duro que estaba seguro de que le dejaría moretones, pero Sakura no era una criatura delicada. Sólo gemía para alentarlo, presionando su cadera contra la de él y aceptándolo por completo de buena gana mientras el latido persistente de su orgasmo se desvanecía con lentitud.

Les tomó un largo momento para recuperarse. Kakashi se salió de ella y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado; Sakura se movió para inclinarse y darle lo que sólo podía asumir era un suave beso lleno de agradecimiento en la boca. Aunque él no sabía de dónde ella había obtenido la energía para moverse. Oh, tener dieciocho de nuevo…

—Mi examen es hoy. —Le dijo, recargando la mejilla contra su hombro.

—Mm… —Él todavía no tenía energía ni aliento para decir algo más que eso.

—Si lo paso y me promueven, ¿Esto no será tan malo, verdad? No seremos más 'maestro y estudiante'. Seremos Jounin. Y la gente lo aceptará, ¿No es cierto?

Oh, ser joven e ingenuo también…

—Sakura, no emociones tan pronto. —Le advirtió con vaguedad.

—Lo sé… lo sé… —Suspiró. —Probablemente ni siquiera pase…

Kakashi no dijo nada.

—Este es el punto en el que tenías que decir 'Creo en ti, Sakura, estoy seguro de que pasarás', o algo así. —Le dijo un poquito enfadada.

—Bueno, hay algo que tal vez debería decirte…

Ella resopló. —Olvídalo. —Ella cambió de tema y se levantó para montarse a horcajadas sobre él de una manera atrevida, algo que le dejó intrigado… y más que ello. —Te perdonaré. —Dijo. —Si haces de nuevo esa cosa.

—Trato. —Aceptó, y para sellarlo, la hizo inclinarse para poder besarla con calma e indulgencia.

Desde ese punto no había mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

—¿Estás embarazada?

Sakura alzó la vista de sus notas con la misma sonrisa soñadora que había tenido en la cara toda la mañana y la fijó en Ino. —Nop. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ino lucía mucho menos contenta con la vida mientras observaba a Sakura por encima del escritorio, de la misma manera en que alguien vería a un contagioso leproso. —Estás brillante. Es enfermo. Detente.

—Lo siento. —Sakura respondió ausente y volvió a canturrear mientras volvía a su tarea.

El bolígrafo de Ino chocó con furia varias veces contra la mesa. —¿Algo pasó anoche, no?

Sakura dejó de canturrear y tragó con fuerza. Tenía que cuidarse cerca de esta chica, ya que Ino era la Reina de los Chismes en Konoha y podía oler un escándalo mejor de lo que Akamaru podría rastrear un bizcocho. —No sé de qué estás hablando. —Sakura dijo en un tono casual. —Sólo estoy de buen humor. Mi examen es en la tarde y tengo un buen presentimiento.

—Y una mierda. —Ino resopló. —Con cada examen que tienes siempre estás estresada, no importa si vas a pasar o no. Así que, o estás en drogas o algo está evitando que pienses en eso- y debe ser enorme si consigue distraerte de tu examen semestral.

—Si me ascienden, me ascienden, sino, pues ni modo. —Sakura dijo, alzando los hombros. —No es la gran cosa.

—¡Oh Dios mío, _estás_ metida en drogas! —Ino siseó. —¿Quién es tu camello? Quiero algo.

La mirada que Sakura le dio pudo haber movido una montaña.

—Lo sabía. Definitivamente es un hombre. —Ino concluyó.

Sakura finalmente explotó. —¡Oh, siempre tiene que ver con un hombre, no es cierto! ¡Mi felicidad no depende del género masculino, no como la tuya, obviamente! Somos kunoichi- no necesitamos que los hombres nos den un valor. Si estoy de buen humor no tiene nada que ver con- _¡deja de verme así!_

—¿Cómo? —Ino preguntó. —No soy idiota, Sakura. Has estado deprimida los últimos días y de la nada has encontrado tu zen, ¡El mismo día que deberías estar orinándote de miedo! Algo está pasando, y apuesto mi mejor carta a que tiene que ver con quien haya sido que te compró ese vestido de Suzuki.

Los labios de Sakura se sellaron, determinada a no hablar o decir algo que la incriminara.

Pero esto funcionaba mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho. Una sonrisa triunfante cruzó la cara de Ino, como un gato que había acorralado al ratón. —Ya veo. No tengo idea de por qué estás siendo tan discreta con esto, Sakura, pero estoy en lo correcto diciendo que, quien sea que sea tu misterioso sugar daddy, él te hizo pasar un buen rato anoche. Justo a tiempo, si tengo que decirlo.

Sakura se debatió entre estrangularla hasta la muerte con su propio estetoscopio, pero parecía que eso sería sobreactuar. —No es de tu incumbencia, Ino-Cerda. —Dijo, tratando de sonar calmada con mucho esfuerzo.

—Lo sé, Frentona. —Ino sonrió de nuevo. —Pero _descubriré_ quién es tu chulo. Confía en mí. No tengo nada mejor qué hacer. Y entonces sabré si tiene un hermano, o mejor, quizá lo robe para mí.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció, pero no por la razón que Ino asumía. Sakura sabía que no había ni la más remota oportunidad para que Ino 'robara' a Kakashi de cualquiera. Lo que más le preocupaba a Sakura era cuál sería la reacción de Ino cuando descubriera la identidad de su 'sugar daddy', si sería una más de horror que de envidia y que, seguramente, su primer pensamiento sería no robárselo, sino decirle a todos los que pudiera para hacer su vida una miseria.

Pero eso _si_ Ino lo descubría.

¿De cualquier forma, cuánto duraría esta aventura entre ella y Kakashi si no es que ya estaba terminada? Era una ninja en la cúspide de su 'jounin-eidad'. Podía al menos guardar el secreto hasta entonces.

Sakura le regaló a Ino una sonrisa cálida que sabía que podría romper los nervios de cualquier otra chica. —Haz lo que te plazca, Ino.

Pero ni siquiera ese pequeño altercado con Ino podía deprimirla. Después de todo, era difícil tener un mal día cuando había comenzado con algo tan placentero como despertar en los brazos cálidos de un apuesto hombre que olía deliciosamente bien. Uno que protestaba medio dormido porque habías intentado levantarte y encontrar tu ropa porque ibas tarde para trabajar.

A Kakashi ciertamente no le importaban cosas como llegar tarde, y tenía métodos para que a Sakura se le olvidaran, y por eso había llegado una hora tarde esa mañana. Había ido a trabajar dando sonrisas a todo el mundo, un poquito cansada, pero de muy buen humor. Era como si hubiera descubierto algo maravilloso la noche anterior que quería mantener sólo para ella.

Se había preocupado de que él fuera a arrepentirse. Que despertara en la mañana y le dijera que todo había estado mal y que no iba a volver a pasar, pero aunque no habían hecho arreglos para otra noche, tampoco había actuado como si estuviera arrepentido, porque un hombre que estuviera arrepentido de pasar la noche con una chica no la hubiera puesto contra la cabecera de manera salvaje apenas haber despertado.

Sin embargo, había estado un poquito raro, incluso para él; había una mirada ligeramente distante mientras ella se vestía para irse que le dejó pensando en que quizá él sentía una ligera culpabilidad o preocupación. Pero entonces él la besó a manera despedida y ella no sintió que hubiera duda. Debía ser algo más en su cabeza, probablemente algo relacionado con el trabajo.

* * *

Tres horas después, Sakura fue hacia la Academia donde los exámenes serían hechos. Llegó diez minutos antes de la hora, así que si no tenía prisa mientras caminaba hacia el tercer piso y encontraba la fila de ansiosos chunin alineados contra la pared del corredor.

—¡Llegas tarde!

Sakura comenzó a mirar alrededor para buscar la voz y se encontró a Kotetsu apuntándole con el bolígrafo. En su otra mano sostenía una tabla portapapeles y detrás de él, por encima de su hombro, se podía ver a una chica que estaba sollozando, una chica de edad similar a Sakura.

—No es cierto. —Dijo desconcertada.

—¿Haruno Sakura, no es cierto? —Dijo, mirando al portapapeles y haciendo un admirable trabajo ignorando a la chica que estaba detrás de él. —Fuiste llamada hace cinco minutos y no estabas aquí.

—Pero mi examen es a la 1:15. —Se quejó. —Apenas son 1:10.

—Sí, bueno, los examinadores están quedándose sin candidatos muy rápido este año. Ve al frente de la línea, por favor.

Confundida, Sakura hizo lo que se le dijo. Pasó al resto de los candidatos, todos estaban en diferentes estados de un colapso nervioso. Del otro lado del corredor estaba la gente que ya había sido examinada pero que todavía no se marchaban y lucían todavía más preocupados, todos parecían sufrir el mismo tipo de trauma y estaban sentados con la mirada perdida, viendo a la pared opuesta o sollozando.

Sakura tomó lugar a un lado de Hinata —¿Qué sucede? —Murmuró, temerosa de alzar la voz en lo que parecía ser el Corredor de los Condenados.

—Los examinadores. —Hinata murmuró impaciente. —Dicen que tienen miembros de ANBU, e incluso está ese tipo del Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación… Creo que quiero irme a casa. Me siento mal.

—¿Puedes ver quiénes son los examinadores? —Sakura preguntó.

Hinata miró hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño. —Sólo puedo figurar que son dos hombres y una mujer. Es el tipo que está a la izquierda del que necesitas cuidarte. Creo que es Ibiki. ¿Vas antes que yo?

—Sí.

—Gracias a dios… —Hinata parecía débil. —Oh, aquí viene.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió un chico que parecía algo grisáceo y tembloroso. Detrás de él emergió Izumo, quien llamó a Sakura con los dedos. —Sigues tú.

Un repentino miedo golpeó a Sakura y casi la hace desmayarse ¡Era su turno de ser _examinada!_ Había estado casi flotando de la felicidad y de buen humor gracias a Kakashi, ignorando completamente el hecho de que los exámenes siempre le rompían los nervios de manera terrible. Se sentía como un alcohólico que había ganado sobriedad porque de la nada se encontraba frente al precipicio, preguntándose cómo demonios había llegado ahí.

De alguna manera consiguió componerse y con una silenciosa y desesperada mirada a Hinata, ella siguió a Izumo dentro del salón.

Todas las mesas y sillas habían sido empujadas hacia las paredes, dejando una sola silla en medio del salón. De frente al asiento estaban sentadas tres personas detrás de un escritorio, cada una con una pila pequeña de folders, un vaso de poliestireno y una jarra de agua. La mujer en el medio era Kurenai, quien sonrió amablemente cuando vio a Sakura. El hombre a su derecha era Ibiki, el especialista en tortura quien se le quedó viendo con la misma cantidad de interés que les había dado a todos ese día.

El hombre a la izquierda, ese del que Hinata le había advertido, el hombre que parecía ser responsable por la mayoría de las lágrimas que habían caído y de los chunin deprimidos y distraídos allá afuera, era Hatake Kakashi.

El estómago de Sakura se hundió en su cuerpo y ella juró que se había escuchado en todo el salón.

Tirado de espaldas sobre su silla, la observaba con la misma indiferencia que Ibiki. Entre sus dedos estaba girando el vaso con su bolígrafo. Él lucía aburrido, impaciente, como si prefiriera estar en otro lugar. Parecía que estaba listo para romper a alguien más.

—Bueno. —Dijo eventualmente. —¿No deberíamos comenzar?

* * *

—¿No quieres pasar antes de mí?

—No, gracias.

—Oh, ¿Por favor?

—De verdad, no.

Hinata se estaba mordiendo el pulgar con impaciencia. Nadie quería tomar su lugar al frente de la fila. Estaba atrapada, pero tenía que ser valiente. Naruto podía entrar interrumpiendo dentro del salón como si estuvieran en un fábrica de ramen si estuviera ahí –no se acobardaría. Así que ella tampoco.

Mirando a través de la puerta, trató de ver cómo le estaba yendo a Sakura. La chica estaba de pie frente a los tres examinadores, su corazón latiendo con más rapidez que cualquiera de los otros que habían entrado. Hinata se preguntó si estaba teniendo más dificultad que los otros, o tal vez Sakura estaba más nerviosa de lo que parecía.

Otra cosa le hizo fruncir el ceño. Sakura no era la única con el pulso acelerado en esa habitación. El corazón del examinador de la izquierda, ese que había estado tan quieto como una roca en cada entrevista y que había aplastado a todos los que habían llegado a él, estaba tan acelerado como el de Sakura.

Entonces Sakura se estaba moviendo, girándose hacia la puerta con el crakra fluyendo a través de su sistema erráticamente. Hinata se enderezó y desactivó el byakugan segundos antes que la otra chica atravesara la puerta y la cerrara con tanta fuerza que todos se quedaron callados –incluso los que estaban sollozando. Sakura se deslizó en el corredor con la cara llena de furia, escoltada por el silencio.

Incluso luego de que ella se fuera, el corredor siguió callado.

Alguien tosió tras la puerta del salón de examinación. —Sigues tú. —Izumi dijo con la voz algo ronca y baja.

—Oh. —Hinata se sonrojó y con la cabeza agachada entró a la habitación.

Inmediatamente su vista se fue al examinador de la izquierda, y parpadeó con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que era el maestro de Sakura, que parecía tenso y enojado. Bueno, probablemente eso explicaba las palpitaciones…

Pero también la maestra de Hinata estaba ahí en el medio de los examinadores, y ella no sintió nada más que alivio, especialmente cuando Kurenai le sonrió.

—Ah, Hinata. —Dijo amigablemente. —¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Sensei. —Replicó dócilmente. —Um… ¿Puedo saber… si Sakura-San falló?

Kurenai e Ibiki lanzaron miradas a Kakashi, pero él estaba muy ocupado viendo a la ventana sin darse cuenta del gesto de los otros, estaba golpeando un bolígrafo contra una pila de lo que parecía haber sido un vaso sobre el escritorio.

Kurenai volvió a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa tensa. —No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Sakura ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, pero no quería detenerse. No quería irse a casa o al trabajo o hablar con otro ser humano en esos momentos, así que siguió caminando.

Dio la vuelta dos veces al distrito comercial antes de darse cuenta de qué tan tonta estaba siendo y se detuvo de la nada sobre el puente. El mismo puente en el que solía estar con su equipo mientras esperaban que Kakashi llegara para ir a alguna misión. La salida del este daba a su casa, la de la derecha le llevaba de regreso al centro y no quería ir a ninguno de esos lugares. En lugar de eso se sentó contra el pasamanos y miró al agua que estaba corriendo debajo de ella.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

De todos los resultados negativos que podían venir por dormir con su maestro, este fue el único que falló en predecir. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que dormir con tu superior podría jugar a tu favor, no contra él. Por supuesto, no que hubiera sido el objetivo de Sakura, pero un poquito de ayuda hubiera sido mucho mejor a la disciplina sobreincrementada. Apenas unos días atrás, él le había estado enseñando jutsu, ella estaba segura de que pasaría. Ahora, sus estándares habían sido cambiados y no se tenía que ser un genio para saber por qué.

—Sakura-Chan…

Sakura removió cualquier rastro de humedad que tuvieran sus ojos y se giró para ver a Naruto de pie a buena distancia de donde estaba ella. Parecía preocupado, tal vez, hasta un poquito compasivo. Inesperadamente, sintió una capa de culpa apretar su corazón. Sentía que le había traicionado de alguna manera. ¿Le estaría dando esa mirada compasiva justo ahora si supiera lo que había hecho con Kakashi la noche anterior?

Ella regresó su mirada al río, descansando la cabeza contra una de las barras de madera. —Vete, Naruto. —Gruñó.

—Hinata me dijo lo que pasó en la academia…

—No quiero hablar ahora de eso. —Le dijo como advertencia.

—Está bien, un montón de gente no pasó. No deberías sentirte mal por eso.

—¿ _Tú_ pasaste? —Preguntó.

Cuando él no respondió, ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo con dureza. —¿ _Pasaste?_

Naruto miró al suelo, incómodo. —También Sasuke…

Otro insulto que agregar a su dolor. Sakura ya sentía que el mundo sacudirse un poquito y se movió para descansar su cabeza contra el poste de nuevo, más para quedarse quieta que otra cosa.

—No es como si fuéramos _ya_ Jounin. —Naruto le aseguró. —Fuimos recomendados para que nos hicieran el siguiente examen. Probablemente no pasemos…

Un Naruto que expresara pesimismo no era un Naruto honesto. Ella sabía que probablemente quería saltar de alegría y gritarle al mundo que él lideraría durante los exámenes. La única cosa que lo evitaba era que era lo suficientemente sensible como para notar que Sakura se había quedado atrás de nuevo.

—No estás ayudando. —Gruñó. —Sólo déjame sola, Naruto.

—Lo siento…

Él se quedó como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero eventualmente decidió irse y ella escuchó sus pasos alejándose sobre el puente. Una vez más estaba sola y preguntándose si se lo había ganado.

* * *

Si alguien hubiera sentido pena por la desolada chica que estaba sentada en medio del puente, nadie lo mencionó. Docenas de pies cruzaron el puente detrás de ella, tantos que Sakura perdió la cuenta, pero ninguno de ellos se molestó en girarse hacia ella.

Hasta que Kakashi llegó.

Ella estaba tan ensimismada para notar que se aproximaba hasta que fue muy tarde y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba acuclillado a un lado de ella. —Oye, Sakura.

Su espina se enderezó como si le hubieran latigueado y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. La culpa estaba escrita en toda la cara de Kakashi –bueno, en su ojo derecho – y fue suficiente para convencerla de que su ira estaba más que justificada y con un sonoro bufido se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Le gritó.

Sakura le gritó sobre su hombro algo sobre que podía irse y fornicarse a sí mismo, pero no con tantas palabras.

Cuando ella se giró de nuevo, fue sólo para chocar contra su pecho. Ella rebotó y dejó salir un gruñido de indignación.

—Bueno, pero primero me gustaría que habláramos. —Dijo razonablemente.

—¡¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?! —Siseó. —Me reprobaste sólo porque eres un idiota que no puede apartar lo personal de lo profesional.

Él levantó un dedo. —Ya ves, hay una razón muy buena por la que de verdad deberíamos hablar.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo, controlando su enojo mientras colocaba ambos puños en su cadera. —Explícame, ¿Por qué estabas tan entusiasmado ayudándome a pasar ayer pero luego de que dormí contigo decidiste reprobarme?

Ni siquiera se molestó en tener la voz baja y por la esquina de sus ojos había notado que una mujer que pasaba les miraba. A Sakura no le importaba. No conocía a esa mujer, así que ¿Importaba lo que supiera o pensara?

A Kakashi parecía importarle. —¿Tal vez, deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado?

—Oh, sí, no podemos dejar que todos sepan que _te estás cogiendo a tu alumna._

Un par de cabezas se giraron. Kakashi frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero sólo eso. —Por favor. —Dijo en silencio. —Sólo quiero hablar.

Él le extendió la mano, pero Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. —No voy a ir contigo si nadie va a estar ahí para escucharme si grito.

—Está bien.

Él jaló una de sus manos y la arrastró junto con él. Sakura no tuvo más opción que seguirle y él le condujo al final del puente y bajaron el terraplén lleno de pasto hasta que estuvieron en la orilla del río. Se metieron debajo del puente donde todo estaba calmado. Frente a ellos estaban las calmadas aguas del río y sobre ellos las pisadas de los transeúntes. Estaban más o menos cubiertos.

Sakura jaló su mano y frunció más el ceño. —¿Bien? —Demandó. —Es mejor que tengas una maldita buena explicación a por qué debería volverte a hablar.

—Estás enojada conmigo. —Observó con tristeza.

—Bien, ¡Ahora puedo ver por qué _te hicieron_ Jounin!

—De verdad, Sakura, lo siento. Es en serio. —Suspiró.

 _Maldición._ Sakura se había prometido que no lloraría. Pero un bulto se había asentado en su garganta y sus ojos ardían, y cuando hablaba su voz se había convertido en un murmullo ronco mientras trataba de no temblar. —¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Demandó, apretando sus labios. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a presenciar los exámenes?

—Porque no podía hacerlo. —Le dijo con simpleza. —Y era muy tarde como para renunciar.

—¿Y estabas asustado porque la gente te atrapara si me pasabas, no?

—Créelo o no, Sakura, pero nunca intenté pasarte. Lo que pasó anoche no hizo diferencia alguna en mi decisión.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Había considerado esa posibilidad… pero la había descartado en favor de creer que el juicio de Kakashi había sido nublado por su relación y no que su falla no había tenido nada que ver con sus propias debilidades.

Esto dolía más que creer que él le había saboteado deliberadamente.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró. —¿Por qué?

Él dio un suspiro de mala gana. —Durante nuestra última misión demostraste tener un serio problema con la cadena de comando. Desobedeciste órdenes, conseguiste que te hieran seriamente y pudiste haber perdido tu vida.

—Dije que lo sentía.

—Eso no cambia lo que sucedió. Y antes de eso, casi metes el pie dentro de un nido de avispas porque estabas muy ocupada viéndome el culo como para poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

La boca de Sakura se abrió en sorpresa y dolor. —Pero- eso no es justo – sólo-

—Sakura, si te pasaba, ¿Qué tipo de maestro sería? La responsabilidad de ser un Jounin es tremenda. Te salvaste esa vez porque alguien estaba cuidándote. Cuando eres Jounin sólo te tienes a ti mismo. No voy a ascenderte simplemente para hacerte feliz y correr el riesgo de que lo arruines y pongas en peligro tu vida y la de tus subordinados. Créeme, ser responsable por la muerte de alguien que dependía de ti no es algo que puedas llevar fácilmente. Y no pretendas que no pasaría, porque la pasa a cualquiera. No voy a arrojarte a ese tipo de infierno hasta que esté seguro de que estás lista en un 300%.

—¿Así que de verdad piensas que soy inútil?

—Nunca dije eso. Tienes potencial para ser mejor que yo algún día.

Ella se le quedó viendo. —¿De verdad?

—Bueno… tal vez. Probablemente no. Pero definitivamente mejor que los Jounin promedio.

—Caramba, gracias. —Murmuró. —Y supongo que Naruto y Sasuke son material perfecto para ser Jounin si los comparamos conmigo, por eso es que los pasaste, pero no a mí.

Los hombros de Kakashi se enderezaron. —No los pasé.

—¿Entonces por qué-?

—Porque los otros dos ignoraron mi decisión. Ibiki y Kurenai los pasaron. Si hubieras sido hombre, Ibiki probablemente te hubiera pasado también. No pasé a nadie.

Bueno, eso la hacía sentir marginalmente mejor, pero de todos modos… —Si ibas a reprobarme, ¿Por qué me enseñaste esos jutsu?

—Porque sin importar si eres un chunin o Jounin, esos jutsu serían útiles para ti. No iba a negarte eso.

Esto no había ido de la manera en que ella hubiera querido. Hubiera querido que él fuera culpable y rogara su perdón, no escucharlo dándole explicaciones razonables mientras sentía que su ira le dejaba como las hojas que corrían por el río. Sakura le dio la espalda y se mordió el pulgar.

El silencio los rodeó, llenado por el gorgoreo del agua y la risa ocasional de algún niño corriendo mientras pasaba a sus padres para ir a algún lado. Una cálida mano tocó el hombro de Sakura y un dedo trazó su oreja de manera tan afectiva que le hizo temblar.

Ella retrocedió. —Creo que lo de anoche fue un error. —Le dijo en silencio.

Él le miró, sorprendido. —Lo estás diciendo porque estás enojada.

—No. Lo estoy diciendo porque me siento _culpable._ —Murmuró, abrazándose para consolarse. —Hablé con Naruto y… Kakashi-Sensei, él estaría realmente herido si se enterara. E Ino sabe que estoy involucrada con alguien y es la actual misión de su vida descubrir quién es. Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó, antes de que salga gente herida. Parece egoísta dejar… _permitir_ que esto siga.

—Soy un tipo egoísta. —Remarcó eventualmente.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante y ella retrocedió otro, chocando sin esperarlo con uno de los postes que mantenía el puente en su lugar. Kakashi parecía divertido con su reacción y se detuvo con las manos en alto. —No te voy a hacer daño.

—No, lo sé… —Ella no dejaba de moverse, preguntándose si sería demasiado obvio si se deslizaba y se seguía alejando. —Sólo que no creo que siga siendo apropiado.

—Sakura. —Él le habló con suavidad, intentando engatusarla, moviendo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. —¿No te gustó lo que pasó anoche?

Ella casi se derretía en su toque. Su boca se había secado y estaba haciendo lo mejor para no mirarlo. Ella optó por mirarlo por encima del hombro de él, al terraplén detrás de él.

—¿Por qué te quieres rendir tan fácil?

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. —Porque de verdad me lastimaste hoy…

—Puedo compensártelo.

Sus ojos se pusieron en el de él y se congeló por la ferocidad de los ojos jade. —Si crees que sólo con cogerme voy a perdonarte, _piénsalo de nuevo._

—Ni siquiera soñaría en bajar tu ira de esa manera. Está algo justificada y, lo respeto… —Pero la manera en que le estaba acariciando la mejilla mientras decía eso… por mucho que quisiera romperle cada dedo y arrancárselos, de alguna manera había conseguido volver su interior gelatina y ciertamente eso se sentía mucho mejor que sólo tener ira.

Él se inclinó y Sakura se giró, no queriendo darle la satisfacción.

Sus labios ahora los tenía cerca de la oreja. —No quería lastimarte hoy.

La quijada de Sakura se apretó con molestia.

—Pero no podía decirte antes. Te habrían descalificado…

Sakura apretó con fuerza los ojos, bloqueando el mundo y bloqueándole a él. Quería a medias que él se fuera y le dejara sola, pero también quería que él diera un paso más y se encontrara pegado a ella.

—Sigues siendo la mejor de las kunoichi que he tenido el placer de conocer. Y de lejos la más sexy.

Sakura dio un bufido por su cinismo. No era tan ingenua como para creerse eso. —Estoy segura de que eso le dices a todas las chicas que te jodes. Una semana atrás te estabas cogiendo a una mujer casada. Unas noches atrás, te jodiste a una chunin en la parte de atrás de un bar y en un par de días más probablemente le estarás diciendo eso a otra mujer.

—Probablemente. Pero no es como si tuviera una agenda.

—No me sorprendería que la tuvieras. —Farfulló. —Lunes, mujer casada. Martes, seducir a tu estudiante. Miércoles, sacar la basura.

—Estoy muy seguro de que _tú_ me sedujiste a _mí._ —Apuntó.

—¿Estás reescribiendo la historia ahora?

—Bueno, tú no dejabas de describirme tus panties…

—Eso fue sólo porque me estabas molestando para que lo hiciera.

—Yo no hice eso. Pero hablando de panties, ¿Cuáles estás usando hoy? —Sus manos ahora se estaban moviendo por los costados de Sakura, por encima de su falda. Había olvidado su ropa de 'acción' y llevaba ropa civil y él sólo tenía que levantarle la falda para encontrar la respuesta.

—Sólo piensas en ropa interior. Alguien debería conseguirte ayuda profesional. —Sin embargo, ella no le estaba deteniendo. Sus manos se metieron debajo de su falda y pasaron rozando su cadera, pero Sakura siguió de pie con sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, como si le estuviera ignorando. Porque _quería_ ignorarle y castigarlo por romper sus esperanzas, pero no quería que dejara de tocarla.

—Algodón. —Murmuró en su oreja mientras con los dedos trazaba el dobladillo que atravesaba su trasero, antes de apretarle las nalgas de una manera que hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran. —Con algo impreso en tu trasero…

—Probablemente dicen que puedes besármelo. —Le cortó con sequedad,

—Una propuesta tentadora, pero de hecho, creo que estas son las rosas con el símbolo de femenino apuntando a tu…

—Recuérdame ponerle un candado a mis cajones. Te estás volviendo muy familiar con ellos. —Aunque no quería, sonrió.

—¿Eso fue una sonrisa?

—No. —Le ladró.

—Creo que fue una sonrisa.

—No lo fue. —Gruñó. —Y es una penosa táctica que sólo funciona con bebés.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo jurar que sonreíste.

—Basta. —Sus labios estaban intentando traicionarla y rápidamente se movieron contra su voluntad, incluso si quiso suprimir la sonrisa.

—Ah, ahí está… —Dijo, complacido. —Extraño mucho tu sonrisa cuando se va. No creí que fuera posible, pero eres al menos diez veces más bonita cuando sonríes.

Y como para probar qué tan irresistible era su actual expresión para él – una que estaba a medias de ser una sonrisa y un mohín que, probablemente le hacía lucir más constipada que bonita – él bajó su máscara y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

No quiso aceptarlo al principio, infeliz de que este hombre pudiera darle uno de los mayores insultos en su vida _y_ contentarla y hacerle rendirse en espacio de apenas unas horas. Pero él era tan cálido… y olía tan bien… y se sentía mucho mejor aceptarlo y besarlo que rechazarlo y distanciarse.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que sus manos se movieran para abrazarle el cuello y alzarse de puntitas para ganar altura. Quería más que sus labios. Quería sus manos sobre ella, tocándole como lo había hecho en la noche y que la llevara a un estado de delirio donde no existiera nada más que los básicos instintos y el placer sobrecogedor. Le dejaría hacérselo ahora mismo, justo ahí, debajo del puente con docenas de personas pasando sobre ellos, donde cualquiera podría venir y atraparlos.

Pero luego de un momento Kakashi rompió el beso y él sonrió. Su rostro era amable, muy amable y gentil como para pertenecer a un renombrado y temido asesino conocido como el Ninja que Copia. ¿Tal vez era la razón por la que usaba la máscara? Nadie podía tomarse ese rostro con seriedad.

—Vas a ser una gran mujer algún día, Sakura. No hay duda de ello. —Le dijo en voz baja, quitándole el cabello del rostro. —Sólo tienes que ser paciente.

Su mirada se posó en él, temerosa. —¿De verdad crees eso? —Si sólo se lo estaba diciendo para complacerla…

—No tengo que creerlo. _Lo sé._

Por alguna razón esto hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo. No quería que él le viera llorar, así que se lanzó contra él y abrazó con fuerza su cuello para tallar la cara contra su hombro y trató de no hacer ningún ruido, aunque probablemente el temblor de su cuerpo le delataba.

No eran lágrimas y mocos de alegría o tristeza lo que estaba dejando en su chaleco. Seguía herida por haber fallado, pero su fe y confianza le sorprendieron tanto como le conmovieron. No sabiendo qué más hacer con sus volátiles emociones, sólo podía llorar, porque nada más tenía sentido. Y no era sólo por lo del examen. Su relación le asustaba también. Sólo esperaba hacer que esta relación fuera _de alguna manera_ aceptable siendo ascendida a Jounin y ser reconocida como una igual; así no tenía que estar atada al rígido conocimiento de que era una chunin teniendo un amorío con su maestro. Era el tipo de cosas que arruinaban reputaciones, destruían carreras y quebraban vidas. Pero él era egoísta y ella también y aunque no sabía por qué se estaba molestando con ella y tal vez él tampoco lo sabía, pero no quería renunciar a esta relación todavía. No cuando era lo más cercano que tenía a…

Bueno, no había punto alguno en mentirse a sí misma. Era lo más cercano que había tenido a ser amada.

Pero era ridículo porque sólo habían pasado una noche juntos y ya le había hecho llorar. Sin duda alguna, este amorío perdería su sentido y eventualmente romperían y volverían a actuar como antes y el secreto moriría con ellos. Así _tenía_ que ser. Era muy sencillo.

Las manos de Kakashi le acariciaron la espalda y eventualmente consiguió calmarse como para poder soltarlo, aunque de mala gana.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mientras con furia se quitaba toda evidencia de llanto de su rostro.

—Sí. —Le dijo en un tono artificial.

Él se le quedó viendo, trayéndole de vuelta su susceptibilidad mientras la escudriñaba muy de cerca como para ser reconfortante. ¿Qué tenía de malo su rostro? ¿Su nariz seguía fluyendo?

—Todo estará bien, Sakura. —Le dijo con lentitud. —Lo prometo.

Y ella creía en él. —Lo sé. —Le dijo, dándole una sonrisa débil.

Una risa lejana interrumpió el momento y Kakashi se separó de ella con tanta rapidez como podría permitirle el aplomo. Más allá en el río, tres niños se habían aparecido cargando baldes, ninguno de ellos parecía haber notado a los dos amantes que estaban haciéndose cariñitos en las sombras del puente, pero su privacidad se había comprometido.

—Mi puerta va a estar abierta hoy. Serás bienvenida si te apareces. —Kakashi le dijo amigablemente mientras se iba.

—Lo pensaré.

Por supuesto que iría. No tenía ningún otro lugar al cual ir de cualquier forma.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Santo dios, me duelen las putas muñecas, pero ahí tienen. Recién salido del word. Disculpen la tardanza.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia ^^~

 **james anderson** y **emiko** , muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Sé que me tardé más de lo que prometí, pero aquí lo tienen.

 **Isa** : ¡Qué felicidad tenerte por aquí! Muchas gracias por buscar la historia, espero que te esté gustando. Muchas gracias también por los ánimos, le estoy agarrando mucho gusto también a la traducción y bueno, todavía me queda un rato con esta historia (y las que sigan). Personalmente, meh, ahí voy, pero siempre puede ser peor, ¿No? De verdad gracias por el apoyo :D

Al resto de las chicas que me enviaron comentarios, al rato los respondo. Ahora mismo me muero de sueño.

Espero sus comentarios ~


	13. Dos arrendajos y un nido roto

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Dos arrendajos y un nido roto.**

—Estoy feliz de que esa sonrisa se haya borrado al fin de tu mugrosa cara.

Bueno, al menos alguien estaba feliz esa mañana. Sakura le dio a Ino una mirada poco impresionada a través de la mesa y se sentó con la cara enfrentando al sol. La mesera se acercó a tomarles la orden, pero Sakura no estaba de ánimos para beber. Sólo quería la compañía.

—No pasé. —Le dijo con simpleza a Ino una vez que la mesera se fue.

—¿Y? —La rubia se alzó de hombros. —Tampoco yo. También fallamos el año anterior, si tengo que recordártelo. Juro que los estándares se están volviendo ridículamente altos…

—De verdad creí que lo lograría este año… —Sakura se recargó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. El sol estaba muy fuerte este día.

—Dijiste lo mismo el año pasado, Sakura. Anímate. Normalmente no estarías tan triste por esto. —Ino inclinó la cabeza y le observó con cuidado. —¿Sucede algo con este nuevo novio tuyo?

Sakura se mordió la mejilla por dentro. —No.

Ino pensó un rato antes de volver a hablar. Para ella, esto era muy inusual. —¿Es Kakashi-Sensei, no es cierto?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron abruptamente y se fijaron en su rival y amiga. —¿Qué? —Inhaló con prisa, sintiendo un escalofrío descender por su columna, adormeciéndole las extremidades y haciendo que su estómago se encogiera.

—¿No era el que estaba en el panel de examinadores? —Ino continuó, parecía no notar que había pisado demasiado cerca de la verdad. —Apuesto que eso es lo que te está molestando. Seguro él fue el responsable de que reprobaras.

Sakura estaba esperando a que ella siguiera –para que comenzara a cantar las acusaciones de ella manteniendo un amorío con su maestro… pero parecía que todo lo que Ino quería decir era eso, y miró a Sakura esperando a que respondiera algo. A Sakura le tomó un poco relajarse, dándose cuenta que Ino no tenía pista alguna. —Sí…

—También me reprobó. Creo que reprobó a todos. Es un maestro difícil… Asuma-Sensei siempre tuvo completa fe en nosotros. No creo que sea saludable para los maestros pensar tan poco de sus alumnos, sabes. Creo que eso explica un poco cómo es que el Equipo Kakashi es el más jodido de todos.

Y más que eso desde la noche anterior, al menos.

Sakura sintió su estómago encogerse con miseria una y otra vez. Había ido de nuevo al departamento de Kakashi en la noche, había gateado dentro de su cama y se había tendido con él, mientras Kakashi le daba todo lo que ella había querido. Pero cuando terminaron, Sakura salió de ahí sintiéndose menos contenta de lo que había estado la noche anterior. Todo lo que sentía era un pánico que le removía las entrañas. No el tipo de pánico que te hace hiperventilar y correr como un pollo sin cabeza, sino el tipo de pánico que te cubre con lentitud, haciéndose peor y peor hasta que ya no lo puedes soportar, porque los escalofríos corrían por sus dedos porque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo –lo que _estaban_ haciendo- estaba mal.

No tenía mucho que él se había quitado de ella cuando Sakura se levantó y se vistió de prisa.

Él preguntó: —¿Qué sucede?

—Se supone que esto se tiene que sentir bien. —Le respondió con una voz que sonaba casi en shock. —No se siente bien. Me voy a casa.

Entonces, él se tendió de costado, su cabeza medio levantada aunque apenas tenía fuerzas de abrir los ojos. —¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—…sigues siendo recibida mañana, si es que quieres.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio. —Lo pensaré…

Había ido directamente a su casa y se había metido en su propia cama en la que no había dormido por dos noches. Parecía fría y vacía pese a la cómoda temperatura que ella misma había creado a base de temblar debajo de las mantas antes de caer dormida. Sus últimos pensamientos conscientes antes de que la inconsciencia le golpeara, era que estar sola no era de cerca tan bueno como estar acostada mientras alguien te abrazaba, incluso si era algo vacío.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Ino había sacado su espejo compacto de su bolsillo y se estaba reaplicando gloss labial color rosado. Ella lo acercó a Sakura por si quería un poco, pero Sakura agitó la cabeza. Sólo se le pegaría el cabello.

—¿Así que me vas a decir quién es él? —Ino preguntó casualmente. —¿Ya sabes, este amante misterioso?

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan molesta con esto? —Sakura suspiró, no queriendo hablar sobre ello.

—Porque, Sakura. —Ino dijo como si fuera obvio. —Necesito darle el visto bueno y asegurarme que no te disparaste en el pie, de nuevo. Ya sabes cómo es tu gusto en hombres. Sé que probablemente te has enganchado a alguien penoso y que usualmente la responsabilidad de quitarlo es mía.

¿Sería posible que estuviera cometiendo los mismos errores que antes? Kakashi era mucho mejor en la cama que Ikki, pero eso no quería decir que _era mejor_ que Ikki.

¿Pero importaba? Esta relación no era seria. Kakashi la confundía con sus toques gentiles, su cuidado y entendimiento, pero a largo plazo eso no significaba nada. Era un mujeriego y ella sabía eso, no iba a olvidarlo muy pronto tampoco. Sólo que no quería pensar en ello.

—Está en ANBU. —Sakura mintió sin poner realmente mucho esfuerzo, esperaba que Ino no se diera cuenta. —Es moreno, alto, gracioso… ya sabes. Mi tipo.

—¿Es un alcohólico? —Ino demandó saber.

—No.

—¿Fuma?

—No.

—¿Le gusta leer?

—…de alguna manera.

—¿Está desfigurado?

—Es hermoso.

—¿Luce como una chica?

—No, es muy muy hombre.

—¡AH-HA! —Ino dirigió un dedo acusador a ella. —Le dirías a cualquier debajo de veinticuatro 'chico' y a todo lo que esté arriba 'hombre'. Así que al menos debe de estar en medio de la veintena.

Sakura le dio una mirada amarga.

—¿En los últimos años?

—Ino.

—¿En los treinta?

—¡Ino!

— _¡Sakura!_ ¡Tú, asalta-tumbas! —Ino se llevó una mano a la boca. —¡Cuando te dije que te consiguieras a un tipo mayor con experiencia, no esperaba que de hecho lo harías y te conseguirías uno! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Él vino a ti o tú a él?

Esta no era una conversación que Sakura estuviera disfrutando. Lo más rápido que pudiera quitarse a Ino, mejor. —Oh, sabes. Un poquito de las dos. Pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Tienen la sofisticación emocional de los perros… sílbales, ráscales la barriga y son todos tuyos. No fue tan difícil.

—Ahh, ¿Así que fuiste por él?

—Sí.

—Ese tiene que ser el primero. La última vez que perseguiste a alguien te rechazaron tan horrible, estuviste llorando por semanas-

—Sí, gracias. —Sakura le cortó, no queriendo que le recordara el último rechazo de Sasuke. —¿Podemos hablar de algo más?

—Seguro. Como, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es alguien a quien conozca?

—Urgh…

* * *

El café de la sala de descanso de los Jounin estaba demasiado dulce hoy. Kakashi se lo pasó mientras miraba la ventana, observando un par de arrendajos intentado construir un nido en los aleros del edificio de enfrente. La vida era sencilla para un arrendajo. No tenían que preocuparse por cosas como tener citas o relaciones casuales. Los arrendajos iban en serio cuando se trataba de encontrar una pareja y asentarse, iban sin escalas. Kakashi dudaba que hubiera algo como arrendajos solteros que se quedaran mirando a la ventana sin ningún pensamiento profundo, mientras bebían café muy dulce cuando deberían de estar leyendo detalles de misiones venideras en lugar de perder el tiempo.

Oh, sí. Detalles de misiones.

Kakashi miró a los papeles en su regazo y comenzó a releer.

- _el enviado debe estar el día 22, en el objetivo B ubicado en la locación 2-CC, Mapa 3 de la zona 5f. Nivel 2. Equipo 12 en el 6F, al este de la locación 4-NB, buen clima en esta época del año, sol brillante. Equipo 13 en el 7F, contactar con el objetivo A a través del contratista C de la locación-_

Aunque, Kakashi pensó, levantando la cabeza para volver a observar a los arrendajos que ahora estaban trinando sobre la importante decisión de donde colocar una mata de musgo, él tenía una muy buena razón por la que nunca asentarse. Era completamente impráctico para un ninja de su rango mantener una esposa y un hogar, sabiendo perfectamente bien que un día no podría volver de alguna misión. No sería exactamente justo poner a alguien en esa situación. Y, segundo, nunca había encontrado a la mujer correcta, lo que tenía que ver con su falta de inclinación para encontrar al tipo de mujer con la que le gustaría asentarse.

Definitivamente era un tipo de monógamo serial. Le disgustaba la idea de paradas de una noche y acostones sin significado, prefería en lugar de eso, relaciones de duración media donde el sexo era un placentero acompañante. Pero no se le había escapado que había tenido más de los primeros últimamente, él lo atribuía al hecho de que estaba entrando en la treintena ahora y todas las buenas mujeres habían sido atrapadas por buenos hombres para entonces. Todo lo que quedaba eran los que tenían miedo al compromiso como él y los pervertidos sexuales…

—Hola, cariño.

Como Anko.

—Hola, Anko-san. —Kakashi respondió con cierta timidez, lo que era más que un logro ya que ella estaba muy pegada a él, corriendo las manos sobre su pecho y cabello y acariciándole la frente como si fuera su juguete favorito. Kakashi siguió leyendo su reporte y con cuidado bebió del café pese al movimiento.

—Hay un armario vacío en la pared con tu nombre, sabes. —Ronroneo en su oreja seductoramente. —Puedo enseñarte mi nuevo tatuaje.

—Sería bonito. —Murmuró, ignorando la lengua que estaba acariciándole la oreja. Tratar con Anko era como tratar con una avispa. Si sucumbías a la tentación de agitar los brazos para alejarla, sólo conseguirías que se enojara y se encaprichara contigo. En lugar de eso, la mejor estrategia era mantener la calma hasta que eventualmente se aburriera y se alejara para molestar a alguien más. —¿No has visto a Tenzo por aquí?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Es difícil decirlo con todos esos tipos de ANBU y sus máscaras. ¿Qué quieres de él? ¿No puedo ayudarte yo?

—Es sobre una misión…

— _Yo_ tengo una misión para ti, justo aquí.

—Sólo puedo tomar una a la vez.

Anko se río y le dio un abrazo con mucha fuerza que sólo consiguió que él se apretara más contra ella. Pero Kakashi sólo tenía ojos para su café y estaba tratando de no escupirlo. —Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi… no eres muy divertido el día de hoy.

—Lo siento.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto?

—Um…

—Es uno muy _jugoso._ —Murmuró. Su mano le estaba apretando el muslo de manera tentadora. —Hay un rumor que dice que uno de los maestros Jounin se está cogiendo a su estudiante.

La taza se detuvo por apenas una milésima de segundo en su camino hacia sus labios. Para el ojo no entrenado, Kakashi no había mostrado ni la más remota reacción a las palabras de Anko. Pero no había tal cosa como un ojo no entrenado dentro de una sala llena de Jounin. Él tomó otro sorbo de su café. —¿Alguien que conozcamos?

Anko que había visto su reacción se le quedó viendo intensamente, una sonrisa divertida jugueteando en sus labios. —Deberíamos. Sólo hay trece maestros Jounin en la Aldea y tres de ellos son mujeres. Así que eso deja diez… incluyéndote.

—¿Crees que soy yo? —Kakashi le miró, actuando como si estuviera igualmente divertido. —¿A cuál se supone que me estoy cogiendo?

—El rumor dice que es a una alumna. —Anko sonrió. —Lo que supongo que te saca de la jugada. Estoy segura de que los únicos que afilan tu kunai son otros hombres.

Kakashi alzó la ceja pero no dijo nada. Lo mejor era dejar que ella pensara lo que quisiera, mientras le hiciera perder el rastro… y dejarle el cabello. —Es una acusación grave… —Dijo especulativamente mientras miraba de nuevo a los arrendajos. —¿Estás segura de que es sólo un rumor?

—Oh, ¿A quién carajos le importa? No hemos tenido una guerra decente en años, tal vez estamos inventándonos historias para mantenernos entretenidos. —Ella se paró lejos de él con una mirada aburrida. —¿Entonces, dices que 'no' a lo del armario?

—Ajá.

—Eres un aburrido…—Se giró y alejó de él, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la habitación para acosar a Genma, quien usualmente era más receptivo a este tipo de cosas. Kakashi los observó por la esquina del ojo, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Anko le estaría diciendo exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a él… y que probablemente se lo había dicho a todos durante la mañana.

Parecía que el pequeño berrinche de Sakura en el puente no había pasado desapercibido.

¿Si esto llegaba a la Hokage…?

Kakashi se tomó lo último de la taza de un solo trago y se puso de nuevo la máscara mientras se levantaba. La siguiente vez que viera a Sakura le tendría que decir que tuviera más discreción. Claro, si la chica supiera lo que era bueno para ella, ya le hubiera dicho que podía joderse.

Lo que había comenzado como un entusiasta intento para mostrarle a Sakura que no todos los hombres eran cerdos impotentes se había arruinado, porque todo lo que había logrado mostrarle era que no todos los cerdos eran impotentes. Había fallado en hacerla feliz. Sus sentimientos habían salido lastimados y aunque él pensó que tal vez ella entendería su posición, bueno, nada no podía ser tan simple, ¿No era cierto? Ya que la naturaleza de su relación –que había pasado de la profesional a la personal- se había comprometido, parecía que sería difícil reconciliarla para alguien tan joven e inexperta como Sakura.

La noche anterior había sido completamente diferente a la primera vez. Sus respuestas no habían sido tan fervorosas, y aunque tampoco había tenido problemas en llevarla al orgasmo, parecía que los dos estaban haciendo las cosas mecánicamente. Y, por la rapidez en que ella había saltado de la cama y se había vestido apenas él hubo terminado, sospechaba –bien, _sabía,_ de hecho- que ella no estaba feliz. Parecía que la chica no estaba buscando sexo decente. Había estado buscando algo más… y no lo había encontrado con él.

Por supuesto, esto no significaba que Sakura se hartaría de él. Tenía el hábito de agarrarse a la basura –pese a saber que era mala para ella- y simplemente él no podía obligarla a botarlo porque ella lo consideraría como un rechazo. El amoroso corazón de Sakura era más frágil de lo que parecía y él no quería hacerle eso.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una solución a esto, siempre lo haces. —Kakashi murmuró para sí mismo, causando que la Jounin que estaba sentada unos asientos lejos de él pareciera alarmada y se moviera.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando divisó movimiento en la ventana, justo en el edificio de enfrente. Un hombre estaba inclinando y tenía un largo palo con el que estaba picoteando el nido incompleto en los aleros de arriba. Los arrendajos volaron dando trinos ruidosos y agitados, quejándose con el molesto hombre que estaba destrozando su esfuerzo.

Kakashi suspiró. Algunas personas sólo tenían que arruinarlo todo…

* * *

—Ese Kakashi… es un poquito bastardo, ¿No crees?

Sakura no dijo nada, aunque no tenía que hacerlo realmente. Tsunade podía darse cuenta de lo molesta que estaba sólo con notar lo callada que estaba mientras ambas se asomaban sobre el cuerpo de un paciente al que le estaba curando las heridas. O más bien, mientras Tsunade curaba las heridas, Sakura sólo estaba de pie sosteniendo la bandeja con el ungüento naranja para su Shishou y sujetándole el borde del cubrebocas.

—¿Dijo por qué no te recomendó para el examen? —Tsunade preguntó.

—Las mismas razones que dio Ibiki. —Sakura dijo. —No cree que esté lista.

Tsunade resopló a través del cubrebocas. —Sí. Te apuesto que no te contó que fue nombrado Jounin a los trece años. Con un demonio él estaba listo. Consiguió que su mejor amigo fuera asesinado en la primera misión en la que estuvo a cargo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo a su maestra con sorpresa, pero Tsunade estaba muy ocupada con el paciente para notarlo. —¡Deja de moverte!

—¡Duele! —El paciente se quejó.

—¡No seas un bebé! Dolerá incluso más si no te quedas quieto. —Entonces miró a Sakura. —¿Qué estaba diciendo? Oh, sí, bueno, sólo tienes que entrenar más duro para el próximo año. Pero los estándares de Kakashi son insanamente altos desde siempre. Ustedes niños, son los únicos a los que ha pasado en algo.

—Quizás esa es la razón por la que tenga tan altos estándares…—Sakura murmuró.

—¿Cuál sería la razón? —Tsunade preguntó distraída.

—¿Crees que se culpe por la muerte de su amigo?

Tsunade le dio una mirada aguda sobre el cubrebocas. —Casi obsesivamente.

Sakura miró hacia las pústulas alojadas en el estómago del paciente casi de manera pensativa. —Él me dijo que no quería ponerme en esa posición donde la vida de la gente depediera de mí si no estaba lista. ¿Tal vez estaba en lo correcto?

—Sí, y tal vez estaba equivocado.

Tsunade finalizó con rapidez y le dijo a Sakura que llevara al paciente de vuelta a su habitación. El hombre gimió tan patéticamente todo el camino con cada saltito o temblor que daba la silla de ruedas que Sakura sintió pena y le subió la dosis de analgésicos.

—Eso le enseñará por no esquivar ese jutsu tan rápido como debía, Hideki-san. —Le dijo con bondad y una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de su paciente debido a los medicamentos. —Será afortunado si no le queda cicatriz.

—¿Te casas conmigo…? —Murmuró.

—No puedo. Estoy con alguien. —Dijo amablemente. —Bueno, no el todo. Quiero decir, estoy con alguien, pero no es como… ya sabe… algo importante o serio. Así que, tal vez, de hecho sigo soltera… pero aun así, puedo ver un anillo de bodas en su dedo, así que no creo que su esposa esté realmente contenta, Hideki-san.

Un largo ronquido fue su respuesta. Sakura suspiró y se fue, preguntándose si tenía que volver con su Shishou y averiguar si había papeleo pendiente que finalizar antes de irse a casa. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontró a sí misma dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de espera que estaban alineadas en el corredor y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo…? —Se dijo a sí misma.

¿Tal vez, Kakashi estaba justificado por reprobarla, después de todo? Si el gran Hatake Kakashi había conseguido que gente muriera ya que había ido sin cuidado en su juventud, ¿Qué probabilidad tenía ella entonces? Él había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque le pesara a ella aceptarla.

Pero lo que sentía se rehusaba a irse. Era el tipo de problemas que venían cuando uno dormía con su superior. ¿Qué pasaría cuando fueran juntos de misión? ¿Él pondría la seguridad de Sakura sobre la seguridad de sus otros compañeros? ¿No lo haría e inevitablemente terminaría lastimando sus sentimientos la próxima vez que le diera un regaño por arruinar todo?

Había pensado su decisión cuando había decidido saltar dentro de su cama la primera vez. Pero esto no necesitaba pensarse mucho para darse cuenta que se estaba sintiendo como una tonta ciega…

—¡Sakura-Chan!

Sakura alzó la mirada para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella por el pasillo. —Naruto…

—La abuela Tsunade dijo que te encontraríamos aquí. —Dijo cuando llegó con ella, detrás de él venía Sasuke caminando con un paso mucho más calmado. —¿Estás hambrienta?

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres venir por ramen con nosotros? —Preguntó. —Es tres por dos hoy.

Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Sakura. —De acuerdo. Sólo necesito cambiarme. —Ella comenzó a caminar, pero se giró luego de unos pasos para mirar a Naruto con culpa. —Naruto, lamento lo de ayer. Perdón por portarme así.

Él se sonrojó y se talló la cabeza con vergüenza. —Nah, no hay problema.

Luego de que Sakura echara su ropa en el carrito de la lavandería, regresó para unirse a sus compañeros y caminaron juntos hacia Ichiraku. Naruto iba hablando sobre los preparativos para los exámenes que seguían y Sakura tuvo que tragarse sus celos y simplemente sonreír y asentir cuando parecía correcto. Naruto estaba obviamente contento. Sasuke probablemente también estuviera contento. Era justo que ella tuviera que quedarse con su molestia.

Pero mientras la tarde seguía, Sakura se encontró a sí misma menos y menos capaz de seguir en la conversación. Se sentó a un lado de ellos, apenas tocando sus fideos –ahora aguados- mientras les escuchaba hablar sobre cosas, personas y procedimientos de los que nunca había escuchado.

—¿Himiko? ¿No es esa mujer de contabilidad? —Interrumpió luego de que el nombre viniera en medio de la discusión.

—No, esa es otra Himiko. —Naruto respondió, y volvió a contarle a Sasuke sobre los consejos que esta otra 'Himiko' le había dado sobre el examen que venía.

Sintiéndose desairada, Sakura volvió a comer en silencio, aunque ya había perdido el apetito desde rato atrás. Quizás era por el humor depresivo el que tenía, o tal vez sólo estaba siendo tonta y paranoica, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de no ser parte de la dinámica. Había perdido la oportunidad de ser una Jounin y ahora no estaba incluida en el lazo de casi-somos-jounin que los otros habían formado. La única forma en que posiblemente le vieran ahora, era que se derramara el plato de ramen sobre la cabeza y se proclamara la chica fideos y, todavía así, probablemente le verían por un momento, le harían sentir estúpida y regresarían a su discusión.

Fue un rato antes que se había dado cuenta que no necesitaba soportar esto. No había venido con su equipo para ser ignorada y desairada y simplemente no valía la pena enojarse porque ellos eran _chicos_ y si algo sabía sobre el género masculino era que la insensibilidad venía con el cromosoma Y.

Dejó algo de dinero en la barra para pagar por su parte de la cuenta y se salió del local, sintiéndose más o menos con pena hacia sí misma. Los chicos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, lo que sólo le hizo sentir más abandonada. Era sólo esta noche, se dijo. Los chicos estaban emocionados por estar en su camino para ser Jounin y debían estar olvidando que ella no podía ser incluida en esto.

Pero eso tampoco era algo nuevo.

Naruto y Sasuke usualmente eran emparejados durante las misiones. Siempre estaban juntos el resto de su tiempo o entrenaban juntos. Cuando no estaban juntos, hablaban del otro. O al menos Naruto lo hacía cuando Sasuke no estaba cerca, y cuando Naruto no estaba cerca, Sasuke apenas hablaba.

Debían haber anunciado que se casaban desde años atrás.

Sakura siempre venía segunda cuando se trataba de ellos. No era una mala posición para estar en el corazón y mente de alguien, pero no era lo mismo que ser el primero. De hecho, Sakura no creía haber sido primera en el corazón de nadie…

Pero se podía engañar y pensar que sí cuando estaba con Kakashi.

Él le había invitado a ir a su departamento esta noche, pero Sakura no creía que fuera buena idea. La tentación era fuerte, sin embargo; sentir calor y sentirse amada y olvidarse de todo, incluso si sólo era por un ratito, e incluso si sólo era una imitación. Era mejor que no tener nada.

Sakura fue a casa. Alcanzó a ver el final de su novela, lo que fue suficiente para adivinar el hilo del capítulo de hoy, y entonces fue a bañarse y –de manera espontánea- usar el shampoo que no había usado en meses. Manzanas. Luego de eso enredó una toalla en el cabello y se acurrucó en la cama, determinada a no pensar sobre nada que no fuera qué sucedería en el capítulo siguiente de su novela.

No quería pensar en Kakashi. No lo necesitaba. _No_ _quería_ ser débil.

Pasando la medianoche, se despertó sintiendo frío y sintiéndose terriblemente sola. Sólo le tomó un momento darse cuenta que estaba bien despierta y que no volvería a dormirse muy pronto y otro momento más para sacudir las piernas fuera de la cama y comenzar a vestirse: una falda plana de color rojo, una camiseta blanca y una bufanda para mantenerse un poco caliente por el frío de la noche.

No se molestó en ponerse pantaletas. No las necesitaría.

La Aldea estaba silenciosa y sólo unas luces estaban encendidas en las casas y departamentos alrededor de ella. Sakura cruzó el puente y se apresuró a cruzar las viejas calles, pasó las zumbantes maquinas vendedoras al final de la calle de Kakashi y subió la colina a donde su departamento estaba.

Miró hacia su ventana. La luz estaba apagada, pero la ventana estaba abierta. Sakura no se molestó en checar si la puerta estaba cerrada –sólo alargaría lo inevitable-, así que subió por la escalera de emergencia, tomando cuidado de no sacudir la estructura de metal y alertar a los ocupantes del edificio.

Cuando llegó a la ventana de Kakashi, se detuvo y echó un vistazo. La última vez que había estado ahí le había encontrado con otra mujer, lo que había sido el comienzo de este completo desastre. Ahora él estaba actuando mucho más angelical, durmiendo en la cama debajo de ella con la mano cerca de su barbilla y una simple sábana cubriéndole. Estaba desnudo debajo de ella.

No contenta con admirarlo desde la distancia, Sakura se deslizó fuera del alféizar y con cuidado pisó la cama. Se hundió bajo su peso y Kakashi se movió medio dormido. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Sakura estaba sobre su cadera.

En el momento en que la reconoció cruzó algo en sus ojos, su cara se deformó y sonrió con calidez y abrió la boca para decir algo-

Sakura puso la mano sobre su boca. —No hables, o no seré capaz de decir esto. —Le dijo con suavidad. —Y no sonrías o me olvidaré de lo que quiero decir.

Él se le quedó viendo, confundido. Esperando.

—No creo que pueda hacer esto de nuevo. —Murmuró. —Hay una razón por la que hay reglas contra lo que estamos haciendo, porque lo que estamos haciendo está mal y porque no hay manera de evitarlo. Puede salir gente herida. De hecho ya interfirió con nuestro trabajo. ¿Si la gente lo sabe…?

Su mano dejó la boca de Kakashi y le acarició la frente. En la luz de la luna era tan guapo que dolía y el dolor comenzó en su pecho por el simple pensamiento de dejarle.

—Ni siquiera sé que estamos haciendo ¿Estamos en una relación? ¿O esta es una de esas paradas de una semana que te gustan hacer? —Ella suspiró y deslizó las manos a través del desnudo pecho, maravillándose con el musculo firme y áspero vello debajo. —Por favor, no creas que no agradezco lo que me enseñaste. Me diste lo que quería y estoy agradecida, pero no puedo seguir. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Ella le vio pasar saliva y fruncir el ceño ligeramente. —¿Era sexo lo que de verdad querías de esto?

Ella se le quedó viendo. —¿Me estabas ofreciendo más?

Él exhaló lentamente debajo de ella, su mirada alejándose de la de ella. —Supongo que no importa ahora.

No dijeron nada por un momento, hundiéndose en una especie de cómodo silencio. Las puntas de los dedos de Kakashi se colocaron en las rodillas de Sakura, golpeándolas y apretándolas en patrones diferentes mientras pensaba.

—¿Así que viniste a mitad de la noche para despertarme y sentarte a horcajadas sobre mí, sin ropa interior y a decirme que no querías hacer esto jamás? —Preguntó. —Eres una chica divertida.

—Se acaba luego de esta noche. —Susurró, inclinándose para dejarle un camino de besos en la mandíbula. —Pasemos esta noche juntos, la última.

—Ah. ¿Una última dona antes de la dieta, uh?

—Algo así…

—Tiene que ser memorable. —Murmuró de regreso.

—Sí. Quiero recordar esto por siempre, Sensei. —Ella le besó en los labios, disfrutando de la manera en que se movían sus labios contra los de ella y la forma en que sus manos le apretaban los muslos.

Kakashi rompió el beso y trató de sentarse. —Los condones están en el baño, necesito-

—No- quédate. —Le obligó a retroceder.

—No, los necesitamos-

—He estado tomando pastillas por dos años. —Le interrumpió, besándole el cuello. —No hay peligro.

—Sigo pensando-

Ella le mordió el hombro, con fuerza suficiente como para que se tensara y le apretara los brazos, pero juzgando por la reacción de esa zona de su cuerpo en la que estaba sentada, le había gustado. —Entonces deja de pensar. —Le dijo con suavidad, lamiendo con calma la mordida. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo sin un condón?

—Nunca. —Le respondió.

—¿Nunca? —Repitió sorprendida.

—Regla número no-sé-cuál sobre la guía del Shinobi adulto: la mejor manera de tomar ventaja contra un enemigo es embarazarse de él. Nunca puedes ser demasiado descuidado y tener sexo sin protección…

—¿Crees que es lo que estoy tratando de hacer? —Preguntó, besándole la barbilla y tallándose contra su erección. —¿Tratar de embarazarme y ocupar al bebé contra ti? ¿Es por eso que me estás regañando?

—No, confío en ti. Además, no tienes la paciencia suficiente como para esperar nueve meses para vengarte cuando estoy muy seguro de que ya tomaste suficiente ventaja de mí como para saber con qué chantajearme. La primera es que estamos desnudos en la misma cama. Esto solamente podría meterme en un montón de problemas.

—No estoy desnuda. —Sakura apuntó. Ni siquiera se había quitado las botas.

—Donde cuenta, sí. —Dijo, tomándole de las caderas y posicionándola directamente sobre su erección para aliviar la presión que sentía. Sakura se dobló sobre él, sintiendo mucho placer por escucharle jadear mientras sus pieles se tocaban. Saber que ella le podía llevar tal placer a este hombre -un hombre cuya experiencia y poder no hacían más que intimidarla un poco- era algo tranquilizador. Ikki le había llamado frígida, pero Sakura no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de frío cuando estaba con Kakashi. Nunca había tenido sexo como este y todo porque nunca había tenido sexo que valiera la pena, no hasta él.

—Esa es la razón por la que estoy contigo, todo parece tan simple. —Le dijo, moviendo la mano hacia donde sus cuerpos se encontraban para tomar su verga. —Nadie me hace sentir de la manera en que tú lo haces y sólo quiero sentir eso de nuevo, sólo por un ratito. Necesito esto, Kakashi.

—¿Kakashi-qué? —Jadeó, cerrando los ojos mientras él cubría con su mano la de Sakura, guiándole para tomar el ritmo exacto que quería.

—Sensei. —Se burló en su oído. —Dime qué significa amar, _Sensei._

Ella estaba citando _Icha Icha Tactics_ , pero se sentía segura de hacerlo porque sin duda alguna Kakashi lo reconocería. —Estás comenzando a sonar como una verdadera pervertida, Sakura. —Le advirtió.

—¿Tal vez si lo soy?

Pero no quería burlarse de él. No había venido aquí a jugar y a citar su libro favorito, porque ese era el tipo de cosas que le hacían sentirse conectada con alguien. Y la última cosa que necesitaba era accidentalmente entregarle su amor a un hombre que estaba fuera de su alcance, y quien probablemente le veía como nada más que otra perversa relación que agregar a su lista de conquistas.

Así que en lugar de esperar por una respuesta, se levantó y guío su longitud a su entrada hasta que la punta chocó contra su humedad.

—Espera. —Kakashi dijo, respirando con trabajo como si estuviera tratando de mantenerla quieta. —No todavía-

Ella le ignoró y descendió. Él no era el más grande que había tenido, pero eso no significaba que tenía que tomarlo sin cuidado. Su dureza se hundió dentro de ella, estirándole y sus músculos se acomodaron alrededor de él. Ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente sentada contra él, gimiendo por encontrarse completamente llena, sintiendo que era casi demasiado para soportar.

Kakashi gimió también y eso reforzó su propósito. No quería que esta última noche significara otra en la que fuera sólo él tratando de complacerla, quería que esto fuera un favor mutuo, porque ambos eran adultos con sus propias necesidades y no porque fuera una patética niña que necesitaba que le mostraran cómo se tenía que hacer.

Cuando él tomó su cadera y trató de guiarla, se resistió, rebelándose contra su dirección y poniendo su propio ritmo. Kakashi no tenía más opción que seguir con ella. Aunque ella podía verle que estaba comenzando a fruncir el ceño como si encontrara su papel en el acto casi inútil, así que Sakura apretó su vagina y observó el gesto transformarse en uno de placer.

Encontró que prefería estar arriba, controlando los movimientos y con una maravillosa vista del poderoso y dinámico hombre entre sus piernas. Le montó tan duro como podía, girando las caderas jugando, ascendiendo y bajando, moviéndose rápido y luego lento, mientras observaba que el sudor comenzaba a perlar su piel, atrapado en la luz de la luna, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con desesperación. Pero ella sólo dominaba porque él le dejaba, y si él quería ya le hubiera puesto debajo suyo y puesto fin a su tormento, sin embargo, Kakashi no era nada más que un amante generoso. En la luz encontró que él estaba sonriendo y sabía que aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—Luces como una reina disfrutando de tu trono. —Jadeó, acomodando la cadera para golpear un punto dentro de ella que le hizo cerrar los ojos maravillada. —Muy noble… tan hermosa.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a otras mujeres. —Murmuró.

—Te obsesionas mucho pensando en 'otras mujeres' ¿No puedes disfrutar el aquí y ahora?

—Tal vez lo haría, si te callaras y me dejaras. —Le respondió, sonriendo cuando él se río disimuladamente.

Pero algo más grande estaba comenzando a tomar lugar y Sakura encontró que su tiranía estaba comenzando a disolverse mientras comenzaba a moverse más rápido, en sincronía con la ascendente necesidad de su cuerpo. Se movió con una necesidad tan excesiva que le nubló la mente y le hundió, alejándole de los límites de la razón, haciéndole jadear y gemir sin importarle cómo sonaba o lucía. Debajo de ella las estocadas de Kakashi eran implacables y gemía con la misma agonía.

Esto era todo lo que quería. Tener la oportunidad de _tomarlo_ de la misma manera en que él le había tomado a ella, sabía que él estaba cerca de alcanzarlo –casi tan cerca como ella. Presionó las manos contra su ombligo, deslizándose por el sudor y se sentó enderezando la espalda mientras se movía sobre él, obligándose a llegar, siguiendo la tortuosa bola de calor que se estaba asentando en su cuerpo.

Gimió hasta que el placer comenzó a desatarse y los temblores comenzaron en lo profundo de su centro, y empezó a moverse con violencia, ansiosa de hundirse en la sensación de ser tomada completamente por la euforia. Debajo de ella, los gruñidos de Kakashi estaban escalando mientras él le penetraba con fuerza. Agarraba sus muslos con las manos, levantándola al tiempo en que ella comenzaba a tensarse por su orgasmo y se movía con ella, empujándola y llenándola hasta que llegó al límite.

—Bésame. —Demando y Sakura obedeció instantáneamente, inclinándose para tallar su boca contra la de él de una manera que era más un inconsciente choque de labios y dientes que un beso. A ella no le importaba. Sólo quería estar cerca de él en este momento, sentir su aliento tembloroso y escucharle jadear. Su semblante estaba transformado con éxtasis debajo de la luz de la luna que venía de la ventana, y dentro de ella alcanzó el orgasmo, llenándola con la prueba de éste. Ella siguió montándole hasta que los temblores cesaron y él se relajó.

Sakura colapsó también, descansado la cabeza contra su pecho mientras ambos intentaban tomar un ritmo más calmado en su respiración y en el latir de sus corazones, pero sólo Kakashi fue exitoso en controlar su pulso; el de Sakura continuó martilleando en sus orejas por varios minutos más hasta que el último latido de placer le dejó.

—¿Fue tu primera vez arriba? —Le preguntó en el momento en que ella pensaba que se había quedado dormido.

—Sí. —Le dijo silenciosamente.

—¿Te gustó?

— _Oh, sí._

Ella más que ver, sintió su risa por la respuesta que le había dado y escondió su sonrisa en el hueco de su garganta. Respiró su esencia que se había hecho densa por su acto y pensó que no había mejor lugar en el mundo para estar que entre sus brazos, sonriendo y riéndose por cosas que no eran divertidas, pero el sexo sudoroso y ardiente era mucho mejor embriagante que cualquier alcohol.

Ella extrañaría esto. De hecho, ya podía sentir el dolor de la pérdida, incluso si seguía presionada tan íntimamente contra él, aún si seguían conectados.

—Tal vez debería irme. —Le dijo con suavidad.

—Sí. —Suspiró. —Probablemente deberías.

Pero Sakura no se movió en un rato y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue para sentarse y quitarse la sofocante ropa para luego acurrucarse y sentir cada centímetro de su piel desnuda contra la de él.

—Me puedo ir después. —Susurró.

—Sí. —Susurró como respuesta, sonaba divertido. —Probablemente puedas.

Su mano le acarició la espalda en un gesto de confort, uno que le arrulló y le llevó al límite del sueño. Esta era la manera en la que quería caer dormida siempre, pensó, antes de dormirse.

* * *

Cuando se despertó luego de lo que debían haber sido unas horas cortas de sueño, él estaba dentro de ella, duro como piedra y moviéndose con firme insistencia. Sakura atrapó el ritmo casi instantáneamente y movió las manos para agarrarle los hombros y enlazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de que estuviera completamente despierta.

Mientras antes había disfrutado de tener completo control sobre él, ahora era él quien lo tenía e incluso más. Su peso le mantenía pegada a la cama, sus manos y boca le tentaban y la excitaban, y su pene estaba penetrándole con fuerza, hundiéndose por completo y ella estaba tan indefensa como para detenerlo. Especialmente con sus ojos fijos en los de ella y su sharingan girando, tendiendo una red en la que ella terminaría atrapada sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El clímax le golpeó instantáneamente, demasiado rápido y demasiado intenso para ser natural, demasiado irresistible. Ella gimió y convulsionó mientras las sensaciones le cubrían, fuerte y sin estar atadas. Pero Kakashi no se detuvo. Sólo paró momentáneamente para ajustar el ángulo de sus embistes y fue el único descanso que tuvo antes de que él recobrara el paso.

El primer orgasmo apenas se había disuelto antes que él le empujó a uno nuevo. Cualquier gemido que hubiera tratado de escapar de su boca fue cubierto por la de él mientras sus labios le tomaban y su lengua le penetraba en una erótica imitación de lo que estaba pasando debajo de las sábanas. Otra dura estocada y otro casi doloroso orgasmo. Su visión estaba nublada con rojo hasta que todo lo que podía ver era el tomoe girando y todo lo que podía sentir y comprender era la fuerza de su cuerpo contra, alrededor y dentro de ella.

El mundo estaba girando fuera de su eje y a Sakura no le importaba. No podía ni siquiera recordar dónde estaba o qué hora era o incluso quién era ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era temblar y jadear mientras él le dejara, poniendo el ritmo, sus cuerpos ascendiendo y descendiendo juntos en el mismo aliento y latido. Lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y Sakura no estaba segura de poder con más.

—Por favor. —Le rogó. —No más.

Él le ignoró y las sensaciones ascendieron de nuevo, hundiéndola de nuevo en otro orgasmo que hizo apretar su cuerpo. Gritó, sintiendo su mano cubrirle la boca y sentirle comenzando a penetrarla con más fuerza dentro de ella, hasta que, él ya no pudo esperar. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus testículos ordenándole con fuerza alivio y, con algo que fue tanto un grito como un gruñido, se rindió y tembló, llenándola con su semilla en una serie de cortos e intensos embistes.

Tomó mucho más recobrarse de esto y Sakura seguía sujeta a sus hombros mientras continuaba sacudiéndose con sollozos y derramando lágrimas que no entendía de qué eran. Parecían ser por todo y por nada… por la alegría que sentía por poder compartir algo como esto con él… y por tristeza porque no era algo que debían compartir en primer lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Sí —Mintió.

—¿No te lastimé, o sí?

—No…

Él llevó los pulgares a sus mejillas, llevándose las lágrimas. —Entonces, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No lo sé. —Inhaló, comenzando a sentir que se estaba calmando. —Mi madre me dijo hace poco… que debía tomar la oportunidad que viniera a mí, porque si dejaba que se fuera, sólo me arrepentiría y terminaría deseando haberla tomado.

—Una mujer más sabia de lo que pensé. —Él acomodó su cuerpo a un lado de ella, aunque seguía medio cubierto por el cuerpo de ella con su muslo entre los de ella. —¿Por qué estás pensando en eso?

—Tomé la oportunidad. —Le dijo. —Y no me arrepiento del todo. Sólo desearía… desearía que…

—¿Desearías que fuéramos un poquito más libres?

Ella asintió sin sentir contento, sus dedos llevaban un mechón de cabello grisáceo detrás de su oreja. —Kakashi-Sensei, no estoy enojada por lo del examen. Ya no. Pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto.

—Lo sé. —Le dijo en silencio, devolviéndole los toqueteos afectuosos que ella le daba, acomodándole el cabello.

Ella deseó que él no fuera tan comprensivo. Sería mucho más fácil si sólo se enojaba y se ponía de malas y le dejaba, así podía alejarse sin tener duda alguna de que esto era para su bien, pero en lugar de eso, le tocaba con gentileza y le miraba con calidez, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en el mundo y le estaba dejando terriblemente confundida. Lógicamente sabía que terminar con la relación antes de que fuera más lejos era lo mejor para todos. Pero su corazón era patético y solitario y sólo quería acurrucarse en su calor y lo que su corazón quería, _de verdad lo quería._ La fría inteligencia estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de luchar contra él.

—Sólo me arrepiento de una cosa. —Le dijo eventualmente.

—¿Qué es? —Kakashi le preguntó atento.

—Creo que me has arruinado para los otros hombres.

—Ah. —Dijo, relajándose. —No te preocupes. Encontrarás alguien más con el tiempo y te olvidarás por completo de mí. ¿O tal vez no? Eres humana después de todo.

Sakura bufó y le picó las costillas con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo gruñir. —Yo estoy segura de que te olvidarás de mí por completo la próxima semana.

Él le sonrió. —Parece que crees que no significas nada para mí.

—Estoy casi segura que sólo estás intentando contentarme.

—Pero soy un hombre egoísta, Sakura. ¿Lo recuerdas? No puedo soñar con hacer algo tan desinteresado si no quisiera obtener algo a cambio.

Ella le miró a él con incertidumbre. —¿De verdad? —Preguntó.

—Mm. Debe ser eso. Es la única razón que explicaría por qué estaba diciendo tu nombre cuando hice el amor con aquella chica antes de que te pararas en mi puerta en aquella apretada camisa mojada.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero luego frunció el ceño. —Nunca has dicho mi nombre mientras _nosotros_ hacemos el amor.

—Eso es bueno. Si puedo pensar lo suficiente como para recordar nombres, entonces no estoy disfrutando tanto como debería.

Satisfecha, se abrazó a él dejando salir un suspiro de contento. —Creo que voy a extrañar esto.

Pasó un rato antes de que él se mostrara de acuerdo, pero no de manera explícita como para mostrar lo que de verdad sentía. Luego de una pausa, dijo: —Tengo una misión mañana y hay lugar para un chunin médico.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que esté en tu equipo?

—No conozco otra chunin médico mejor que tú.

Ella quería aceptar, pero iba en contra de lo que había decidido. —No creo que sea lo mejor ahora…

Él suspiró. —Probablemente tengas razón.

Ella cerró los ojos. —Y probablemente ya debería irme.

—Sí, probablemente deberías.

Sus brazos le apretaron con un poco más de fuerza y antes de que supiera había caído dormida de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Les debo respuesta a algunos, discúlpenme. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) Realmente he apreciado leerlos y qué bueno que les gustó el capítulo anterior.

Por cuestiones de tiempo no tengo mucho que decirles, sólo que espero que no tenga muchos errores esto (porque ya lo revisé dos veces y estoy cansada).

Nos leemos la próxima semana :D

 **PD** Aprovecho el espacio para publicidad descarada: **La Semana KakaSaku será del 23 al 29 de octubre** , así que si desean participar tienen tiempo de preparar fics, fan arts y todo lo que se les ocurra de estos dos :D En tumblr pueden encontrar los temas de cada día, pero si desean puedo enviarselos por MP. Espero participar como autora (ya tengo un esbozo del fic); de cualquier forma ahí les va el dato.


	14. Flores silvestres

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Flores silvestres**

Ino estaba de mal humor esa mañana. Shikamaru podía verlo desde un kilómetro de distancia, porque cuando uno crecía con una chica dada a la violencia y a los cambios drásticos de humor, uno aprendía a cuidarse de ellos.

Había estado sentado en una banca a un lado del río, disfrutando de la paz hasta el punto en que Ino vino pisando con fuerza el camino. Era un buen día para observar las nubes. No era demasiado nuboso ni tampoco muy claro. Pequeñas y esponjosas nubes blancas flotaban cruzando el cielo azul como ovejas en un prado. Un montón de ellas parecían –de hecho- ovejas.

Pero todos los pensamientos sobre ovejas y nubes fueron obligados a irse de su mente mientras Ino se sentaba en la banca junto con él.

—Estoy tan molesta. —Declaró.

Shikamaru miró hacia el río y dio una honda calada de su cigarrillo.

Ino suspiró de una manera poco disimulada. — _No creerías_ cuán molesta estoy. —Gruñó un poquito más fuerte. Cuando él falló en responder, ella le golpeó el pecho. —¿Me estás escuchando?

—Estás molesta. Lo tengo. —Por qué sentía la necesidad de anunciarlo cuando era jodidamente obvio de una manera u otra era un misterio para él. Aunque también, las mujeres eran un completo misterio para Shikamaru.

Él debió darse cuenta que esta era otra de las tácticas guía de Ino. —¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan molesta?

Shikamaru debatió. —Seguro. —Calculó que ésta era la respuesta menos problemática a largo plazo. Podía haber respondido con honestidad un rotundo 'no', pero sólo conseguiría que ella le golpeara de nuevo y le contaría de cualquier forma.

—Esa Sakura. —Comenzó diciendo mientras torcía la nariz. —Es un tormento. La seguí ayer en la noche para ver quién era este misterioso amante suyo, pero todo lo que hizo fue ir a casa, ver una novela muy aburrida y luego irse a dormir. Así que, ¿Adivinas qué hice?

—¿Qué hiciste? —Shikamaru no era más que una pared para que Ino botara toda su conversación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer él era repetirle sus palabras y ella estaría satisfecha.

—Me fui a casa, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Ino golpeó su propia rodilla, enojada. —Me levanté especialmente temprano para ver si la atrapaba por si iba a algún lado y se encontraba con alguien antes del trabajo y, ¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué?

—Ella llegó a su casa _diez minutos_ luego de que yo llegué.

Ino le miró como si esta fuera una maravillosa y profunda revelación, pero Shikamaru sólo se le quedó viendo, sintiéndose perdido. —¿Entonces? —Preguntó.

—¡¿Entonces?! —Ino chilló. —¡Cuán molesto es _eso! ¡_ Se arrastró en algún punto de la noche fuera de su casa para irse a revolcar con este hombre misterioso y sigo sin saber quién es!

—¿Cómo sabes que ella está viendo a un hombre? —Shikamaru preguntó. —Pudo haber salido temprano a caminar.

Ino le dio una mirada de lástima. —Cuando ella regresó ciertamente no lucía como una chica que hubiera salido a caminar temprano. Sólo una chica que ha sido jodida de tres formas distintas desde el viernes camina con el tipo de cojera que yo le vi hacer esta mañana.

Shikamaru suspiró. De verdad él no quería saber ese tipo de cosas. —¿Es de verdad de tu incumbencia si Sakura está viendo a alguien?

—Sí, definitivamente lo es. —Ino le dijo. —La única razón por la que Sakura podría estar manteniendo esta relación en secreto es porque él es increíblemente feo. O realmente pobre. O muy, muy estúpido. O… alguien a quien ella no debería de estar viendo ¡Podría estar saliendo con el enemigo, Shikamaru! ¡Es nuestro deber como Shinobi de Konoha proteger nuestra Aldea y sus secretos e investigar cualquier fallo en su inteligencia!

Hablando sobre fallos de inteligencia… —Ino, no te preocupas por eso. Sólo quieres saber si el novio de Sakura es más bonito que tu chico.

—Oh, Shikamaru, _por favor,_ ayúdame. —Se arremolinó. —Con _mi_ cerebro y _tu_ belleza, podemos resolver este misterio en un momento.

Shikamaru suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras pensaba, el cigarro quemándose entre sus dedos. Luego de un muy largo silencio, asintió. —Quizás es Kakashi-Sensei.

Ino giró la cabeza casi quebrándose el cuello y se le quedó viendo, confundida y sorprendida. —¿Qué?

—Hay un rumor por ahí en los cuarteles de que un maestro Jounin está durmiendo con una alumna y, los rumores usualmente tienen _alguna_ base que es cierta. Sakura es una alumna de un profesor Jounin y estás diciendo que ella sale con un 'tipo misterioso' y que, por ninguna razón aparente, no quiere decir quién es. Suma dos más dos y tienes a Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi.

Ino se le quedó viendo por largo tiempo, antes de que gruñera enojada y alzara las manos expresando su molestia. —No seas estúpido. Al menos podrías tomarme en serio.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y volvió a fumar su cigarrillo. Fue un par de minutos después que un bulto naranja, negro y rubio los pasó corriendo, dio una vuelta en U y regreso para detenerse frente a ellos.

—¡Oigan, chicos! —Naruto dijo con mucho entusiasmo para la hora que era. —¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Sakura-chan por aquí?

Shikamaru miró a Ino de manera expectante, ella frunció el ceño todavía más. —¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan obsesionado con Sakura?

—No lo sé. Tú eres quien la está siguiendo. —Shikamaru puntualizó.

—¿De verdad estás siguiendo a Sakura-chan? —Naruto no lucia tan perturbado. —¿Entonces, la has visto?

Ino cruzó los brazos en una pose que decía 'No tengo que darte explicaciones', pero respondió de cualquier forma. —La última vez que la vi estaba de camino al hospital.

—¡Genial, gracias! Me preocupaba que se sintiera algo dejada, saben. Por todo lo de ser Jounin y eso. ¿Creen que deba darle flores o algo?

—No puede herirla. —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—¿Están locos? —Ino les dirigió una mirada exasperada. —Darle flores es como si estuvieras admitiendo que hiciste algo para molestarla. Sólo hará que se enoje más porque se dará cuenta que no estaba siendo sólo paranoica. No te atrevas a disculparte, sólo compénsala.

La lógica femenina era una cosa extraña y poderosa y Naruto estaba claramente asombrado. —De acuerdo, bien. —Dijo cuando consiguió entender lo que Ino le había dicho –aunque fuera en su nivel más básico. —Entonces… ¿Debo ir con ella como si nada?

—Sí. —Ino dijo, como si fuera obvio.

—¡Gracias, Ino!

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Ino le gritó. —¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es el misterioso novio de Sakura?

Él se giró, confundido. —Pensé que seguía con ese bastardo de Ikki.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo. —Shikamaru le dijo por lo bajo. Para empezar, Naruto ni se había dado cuenta de que llevaba la chamarra con la vista interna hacia a fuera, no era como si fuera a darse cuenta de la vida amorosa y secreta de otras personas.

—Olvídalo. —Ino le dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca, gruñendo. —Tu cierre está abajo, por cierto.

Naruto se alejó mientras se iba subiendo el cierre.

—Bueno, no es él, eso seguro. —Ino suspiró. —Y tampoco puede ser Sasuke porque lo estaría restregando en mi cara.

—Supongo que has llegado al punto en que te das cuenta que esto no es de tu incumbencia. —Shikamaru dijo cansado.

—Sí. —Ino dijo sin ánimos. —Podría ser.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros de nuevo y volvió a fumar su cigarrillo antes de hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. El humo subió para unirse a las nubes y, al menos su pequeña esquina en el mundo era buena ese día.

* * *

El tirón que estaba sintiendo seguiría varios días más con ella, estaba segura. Sakura gesticuló mientras intentaba con mucho esfuerzo no caerse en el corredor con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade, contra su pecho iba un montón de folders apretados. Kakashi había hecho más que un buen trabajo impresionándole la noche anterior de una manera u otra. Seguro que había sido divertido en su momento, ¿Pero ahora…?

Parecía que su poca habilidad para caminar no pasó desapercibida: Shizune le estaba observando confundida desde el escritorio en la recepción. Suspirando, se arrastró hasta que pudo dejar los folders sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué estás cojeando? —Shizune preguntó.

—Me lastimé la rodilla. —Sakura mintió, claramente.

—¿Tu rodilla, huh? Bien. —Shizune asintió de manera escéptica. Ambas sabían qué sucedía pero ninguna lo diría… que Sakura estaba caminando como si alguien hubiera hecho palanca entre sus piernas. —¿Qué son? —Preguntó señalando con el dedo los folders.

—Registros médicos que Tsunade-Shishou pidió. —Sakura respondió, mirando alrededor de la sala de espera, ninguna de las sillas estaba ocupada. —¿Está aquí?

—Ajá. Le está dando los detalles de una misión a un equipo, así que terminará en unos minutos.

 _Oh, bien._ —Sakura pensó. — _Puedo sentarme._ —Sus piernas estaban demasiado temblorosas desde la noche anterior.

Pero Shizune no le dejó. —Oh, Sakura, oye. —Dijo de la nada, su voz bajó de tono hasta ser un murmullo. —¿Has escuchado el rumor?

—¿El rumor sobre los aumentos de sueldo? —Sakura preguntó esperanzada.

—No, no, no. Es mucho mejor que eso. —Shizune dio un vistazo rápido alrededor de la sala, movió un dedo hacia Sakura para que se acercara y ambas se inclinaron como en una conspiración. —¿No lo has oído? _¡Uno de los maestros Jounin está durmiendo con su estudiante!_

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por un segundo y de pronto recuperó su latido con mucha más fuerza. —¿Q-qué? —Tartamudeó.

—Lo sé, es muy raro, ¿No? —Shizune torció la nariz. —Es como si estuvieras acostándote con Kakashi-Sensei o algo así. Está _mal._

Tragando saliva con esfuerzo, Sakura trató de lidiar con el repentino sudor frío que cubrió sus palmas. —¿S-sabes… quiero decir… es verdad? ¿Alguien sabe quién es?

Shizune sacudió la cabeza. —Pero sólo hay diez maestros Jounin hombres en la Aldea. Entre tú y yo, mi dinero va a Nakamura-Sensei. Su alumna es un poquito _coqueta,_ si sabes qué quiero decir. Bueno… quien sea… si es verdad, están en serios problemas. El último maestro que se acostó con su estudiante fue condenado la muerte.

— _¿Qué?_ —Sakura casi se ahogaba.

—Bueno, esa no fue la única razón por su condena. Había hecho un montón de cosas horribles también, como asesinato, experimentos genéticos no éticos, conspiración, traición… fue Orochimaru después de todo. —Shizune puso los ojos en blanco. —Pero esto huele a problemas. Aunque podría ser sólo un rumor y nada más.

—Sí. —Sakura asintió firmemente. —Probablemente sólo sea un chisme. No puedo creer que sea verdad.

Shizune se le quedó viendo por un momento y abrió la boca, pero justo entonces, la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se abrió y la gente comenzó a salir. Sakura no conocía a los primeros dos hombres que salían, hasta que vio una cara familiar –o una cara familiar le reconoció.

—¡Sakura! ¡Hola!

La chica tenía cabello rubio, suaves ojos castaños y labios carnosos y Sakura la conocía del hospital –tenían el mismo grado médico.

Sakura la odiaba.

—Hola, Nibiki. —Suspiró, regresándole el saludo con menos entusiasmo. —¿Vas de misión?

El largo cabello rubio se ondeó con dramatismo al igual que las ridículamente largas pestañas bañadas en mascara. —Sí, ¡Una larga! ¡Deséame suerte! —Entonces su cara cambió de expresión. —Oh, querida… ¿Te quedaste haciendo rondas toda la noche? Trabajas tan duro, sabes.

Sakura alzó una mano y la dirigió a su cabello totalmente consciente de su aspecto, ¿Lucía mal o algo? Pensó que lucía muy fresca y linda cuando se había visto en el espejo esa mañana. Nibiki ya se estaba moviendo y Sakura alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver al último hombre salir de la oficina de Tsunade.

Kakashi.

Él asintió hacia Shizune y luego le sonrió amigablemente a Sakura. —Buenos días, señoritas.

—Veo que encontraste un chunin médico.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se amplió mientras se movía sobre el escritorio para tenderle a Shizune un papel para que lo sellara. —No te pongas celosa.

Las orejas de Sakura ardieron mientras él recibía el papel de vuelta para luego girarse –dandole un guiño que sólo ella podía ver mientras lo hacía- y caminar hacia la puerta. Mientras el corazón de Sakura le seguía, Shizune se inclinó sobre el escritorio para hablar sobre el equipo que se iba. —¿Por qué se va a llevar a Nibiki? Esa era una misión de clase A, ¿Por qué no te llevó a ti? Eres mejor médico y peleadora, de lejos.

Sakura sintió una preocupante depresión de la nada. —Me preguntó, pero decliné.

—¿Por qué?

¿Porque cómo podías olvidarte de alguien y seguir adelante cuando tienes que pasar todo un mes peleando junto a él? Tenía que quedarse en Konoha y tomar la oportunidad de su ausencia para olvidarle y volver a lo suyo, olvidarse de que por un momento su camino se cruzó con el de él. Lo lograría. Con sus amigos. Tal vez, incluso conseguiría un nuevo novio. Podría hacer el esfuerzo de interesarse más en los próximos exámenes de Naruto y Sasuke y dejar de lado sus sentimientos sobre no ser Jounin. Esta era un nuevo comienzo y ella era una nueva Sakura. Cualquier rumor que estuviera por ahí, flotando, pronto quedaría en el olvido, porque no tendrían nada nuevo con qué alimentarse. Este capítulo estaba terminado y había uno nuevo que estaba listo para ser escrito. Y…

… y, dios, iba a extrañar a Kakashi.

Shizune se le quedó viendo y se dio cuenta que ella llevaba demasiado rato observando la puerta por donde Kakashi había salido. Shizune le había preguntado algo y ella no había respondido. —Um… no tenía muchos ánimos de tomar una misión larga. —Sakura dijo vagamente. —Y alguien tiene que cuidar a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Para Shizune, esta era una muy buena razón. —Ah, sí, verdad. —Asintió. —Si tú no estuvieras para cuidarlos, no tendrían oportunidad alguna en los exámenes.

Sakura gruñó. _¿Tal vez deba irme con Kakashi-Sensei después de todo…?_

—Bueno, es agradable que _algunas_ personas tengan tiempo para platicar a gusto mientras el resto de nosotros nos quedamos sin dedos. —Una voz dijo tras ellas.

Sakura giró con rapidez. —¡Shishou! Lo siento, Shishou- ¡Traje los archivos que me pediste, Shishou!

—Bien. Tráelos acá y trabajaremos entonces. —Tsunade se detuvo para dejar a Sakura pasar primero a la oficina. Sakura trató de apresurarse, levantando los folders y escurriéndose dentro de la oficina.

—¿Por qué caminas como si alguien hubiera metido un sacacorchos entre tus-?

—Tengo una rodilla adolorida.

* * *

En la opinión de Kakashi, las aldeas costeras siempre tenían demasiada actividad y emoción, o eran demasiado tranquilas, o apestaban a orina y aguarrás. El Puerto Sokko tenía una combinación de lo último. El aire estaba lleno de humedad; la única brisa que llegaba a ellos olía a pescado viejo y sal y una capa fina de sudor se asentaba en todo. Las palmeras se movían con el aire, los aldeanos estaban sentados en la sombra e, incluso los edificios parecían estar transpirando.

Kakashi caminó por la pendiente hacia los muelles con el resto de su equipo bajo el escarpado cielo que era una tonalidad blanca. Todos lucían malhumorados y estaban sudando como cerdos sobre la hoguera, demasiado acostumbrados a las temperaturas más razonables de Konoha. A Kakashi no le importaba mucho. Mientras su equipo sudaba y emitía un quejido ocasional, él llevaba el chaleco con el cierre hasta la barbilla y sus manos bien dentro de los bolsillos. Luego de haberse quedado un rato en la frontera de Suna durante la guerra, uno aprendía a lidiar con el calor.

Él estaba observando los signos de desgaste y óxido en las casas y su pintura cayéndose cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

—Hey, Kakashi-Taichou, ¿No tiene calor? —Nibiki preguntó.

—Estoy cómodo. —Respondió. Ella misma lucía fresca, pero un brillo de sudor en su frente le estaba delatando. Sería una pena arruinar todo ese maquillaje…

—Probablemente se sentiría mejor si se quitara la máscara. —Sugirió.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo, aunque estaba casi repitiendo lo anterior.

—Mm. —Ella asintió. —¿Por qué la usa, puedo saberlo?

Él sólo la miró, dándole esa mirada plana que si se mantenía por tiempo suficiente podría intimidar a su víctima. Normalmente esa mirada podría asustar a las personas de por vida, pero la chica sólo sonrió. —Solía conocer a un chico en la academia que usaba una máscara así. —Dijo amigable. —Resultó que sólo la usaba porque era _realmente_ feo.

Y con eso dicho, Nibiki aceleró su paso y alcanzó al resto del equipo que iba adelante.

Así que ella estaba retando su autoridad de manera pasivo-agresiva, y bueno, él lo estaba esperando. Él había olido problemas desde el momento en que le vio haciéndole aquel comentario a Sakura, ese sobre que trabajaba demasiado y fue cuando decidió que tomarían el ferry desde la ruta suroeste bajo todo ese calor abrasador en el Puerto de Sokko en lugar de tomar la ruta mucho más fría por el noroeste hacia el Puerto Matsuyama. Porque Nibiki no era la única idiota pasiva-agresiva dentro del equipo.

—Um, ¿Nibiki? —Le nombró.

Ella se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

Él hizo un gesto vago apuntando sus propios ojos. —Tu mascara… um… quizá quieras arreglarla.

Mientras ella enrojecía y se giraba, furiosamente tallando su cara y haciendo peor el problema, Kakashi pensó en que hubiera preferido (y de lejos) que Sakura hubiera ido con él. No sólo porque era mejor médico y mucho más competente como guerrera, sino que también estaba comenzando a sentir la aguda pérdida de su compañía. Y también, sus intentos de insubordinación pasiva-agresiva eran mucho más enérgicos.

Habían estado viajando por casi una semana y se habían quedado en numerosos hoteles pequeños y horribles por todo el camino. El presupuesto permitía que cada uno tuviera una habitación, pero Kakashi se preguntaba cuál era el punto. Las paredes de las habitaciones eran tan delgadas que podías escuchar al ocupante de la otra habitación roncar como si estuviera acostado junto a ti, abrazándote y con la boca pegada a tu oreja. Pero lo más importante, las paredes delgadas no hacían mucho por opacar los gemidos de placer que podían ser escuchados de vez en cuando. Ordinariamente podían considerarse como porno gratuito, pero era un poquito deprimente cuando tu cuerpo estaba luchando para soportar la repentina abstinencia de un compañero de cama. Dos noches atrás había despertado con el sonido de gemidos femeninos haciendo eco alrededor de su habitación que habían invadido sus sueños, engañándolo y haciéndole pensar que estaba de nuevo con Sakura y se encontró a sí mismo con un desastre muy inconveniente que limpiar.

La Picazón estaba cubriéndole de nuevo, pero antes la Picazón no había sido tan molesta sobre el tipo de compañía que quería… esta vez era demasiado específica. Sólo un rostro venía a su mente cuando se encontraba a solas y en silencio. Sólo su cabello. Sólo sus ojos. Sólo su ropa interior que residía en el bolsillo trasero de su chaleco.

 _Maldición._ Deseaba que Sakura no hubiera tenido la sensatez de declinar la misión, incluso aunque sabía que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Si ella hubiera venido, no hubieran durado ni tres noches antes de que él hubiera intentado seducirla o ella se metiera dentro de su futón en medio de la noche y entonces, serían sus gemidos los que harían eco a través de las paredes delgadas de cada uno de los hoteles en que se hubieran quedado y para entonces el amorío que tenían ya no hubiera sido secreto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron –seis días atrás-, habían planeado que fuera el final. No habría más plática sobre ello y volverían a tomar caminos separados hasta que lo olvidaran. Eran libres el uno del otro y Kakashi podía regresar a ser un 'mujeriego' como ella lo había puesto.

Pero no había sido una despedida muy formal. No se habían dado la mano y luego ondeado despidiéndose. Ella se había salido de su cama, se vistió, le dijo las condiciones de su separación, le escuchó mostrarse de acuerdo y luego se montó sobre su regazo y le besó como si nunca le fuera a ver de nuevo. Había terminado bien, pero Sakura tenía el problemático hábito de excitarlo con muy poco esfuerzo, así que él tuvo que empujarla a la puerta antes de que volvieran a donde habían comenzado: en la cama.

En el momento en que le dejó, su sonrisa se desvaneció y pese a saber que esas cosas habían salido de acuerdo al plan –se habían separado sin drama de por medio o lágrimas o sin que alguien más se enterara-, él no estaba feliz. No se sentía deprimido de manera horrible, pero no sentía el usual alivio que sentía luego de separarse de alguna mujer… tal vez porque esto se sentía como si hubiera sido terminado mucho antes de que alcanzara el punto en que estaría muy feliz por verla irse.

Era cierto que a él no le hubiera molestado tener algunas noches más para conocer su cuerpo y disfrutar de su compañía, pero su necesidad de compañía no opacaba la necesidad de Sakura para alejarse de alguien como él. Porque al final sólo la hundiría…

—¿Taichou, ese es nuestro ferry? —Uno de sus subordinados preguntó. Era Denji o Daisuke, no sabía cuál, pero eran muy parecidos como para diferenciarlos.

Él se detuvo y levantó la mano para hacerse sombra sobre los ojos y poder ver mejor en el puerto. —¿Te refieres a ese que es un punto diminuto en el horizonte y que desaparece con rapidez?

El resto de su equipo gruñó. —El siguiente no saldrá hasta mañana. —El otro Denji/Daisuke se quejó.

—Lo hubiéramos alcanzado si hubiéramos salido a tiempo en la mañana. —Nibiki dijo sin disimulo alguno y aunque no estuviera viendo directamente a Kakashi, daba igual.

—El ferry era un lujo opcional. —Kakashi dijo en su habitual y flemático tono. —Esperaba poder alcanzarlo, pero ya que no fue así, tendremos que caminar.

—¿Qué? —Ahora Nibiki _sí_ le estaba viendo.

—¿Les enseñaron a caminar sobre el agua cuando eran genin, no es cierto? —Dijo igualmente. —Sólo son algunos kilómetros, sólo hay que tener cuidado de las olas grandes. Y de las medusas. Y a veces de los tiburones que tal vez quieran dar una mordida curiosa.

No había necesidad de decirlo, pero Kakashi era tan popular con este equipo como lo era en cada uno de los equipos en los que estaba al mando.

Tomaron un descanso cuando alcanzaron la pared del muelle de abajo. Nibiki corrigió su maquillaje, Denji y Daisuke bebieron y Kakashi se inclinó contra la pared, observando el distante pedazo de tierra que se veía en el horizonte.

El siguiente puerto estaba demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Kakashi. Sólo un bote flotaba en el agua, atado con cuerdas al muelle. Un hombre que parecía cansado pasó frente a ellos, vendiendo trozos de calamar aderezados con pegajosa salsa de soya, pero Kakashi educadamente lo rechazó. No era inteligente aceptar comida no solicitada en una misión, y rápidamente golpeó la mano de uno de los Denji/Daisuke que intentó tomar una de las brochetas del hombre.

—Pero de verdad tengo hambre, Taichou. —El joven se quejó.

—No hemos comido desde la noche anterior. —El otro Denji/Daisuke agregó.

—Entre más rápido nos movamos, más rápido encontraremos un lugar para comer. —Kakashi respondió. —Así que si hemos terminado de charlar, nos moveremos-

—¿Necesitan ir a algún lado?

El grupo se giró para encarar al hombre que había hablado. Parecía un pescador, con todas esas redes que iba cargando, complementadas con una salvaje barba blanca y una calva bronceada. Le faltaban muchos dientes.

—Sí. —Nibiki respondió impulsivamente.

—No. —Kakashi dijo, mirando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Voy a las Islas Yura… por el precio justo los puedo dejar cerca de su camino.

—¡Vamos al mismo lugar! —Nibiki se entusiasmó. —¿Cuánto quiere?

—Um… —Kakashi trató de interrumpir.

—Cincuenta mil ryo.

—Kakashi-Taicho, tenemos-

—No. —Los viajes en barco que uno no solicitaba también estaban descartados.

—¡Pero está demasiado lejos para caminar! —Nibiki protestó. —Y es mucho más barato que lo que el ferry nos hubiera costado -¿Y si mientras caminamos, caigo y me hundo? Nuestras mochilas son _muy_ pesadas.

Bueno, él sabía por qué ella había reprobado el examen. Pero los Jounin que le acompañaban le miraban con esperanza y realmente el hombre lucía como un anciano indefenso que no causaría mucho problema… aunque las apariencias eran algo que no debían darse por seguro.

—¿Ese es su barco? —Kakashi cabeceó hacia el único barco que flotaba atado.

—Ese es mi barco. —El hombre asintió humildemente.

Kakashi suspiró. —Necesitamos transporte a las Islas Yura, ¿Puede llevarnos ahí antes de que caiga la noche?

—Los llevaré ahí antes de la media tarde… por sesenta mil ryo.

—…tú… acabas de alzar el precio.

—Taichou, sólo dele el dinero antes de que suba a setenta.

—Bien, bien…

Él terminó sacando el dinero mientras el hombre iba a desatar el barco, el equipo le siguió y Kakashi le dio al hombre una mirada con el sharingan. No estaba escondiéndose, no había ningún nivel detectable de crakra en él y parecía ser lo que aparentaba –un anciano avaro.

* * *

Nibiki rápidamente olvidó lo feliz que estaba por el golpe de buena suerte cuando quince minutos después tenía la cabeza colgando en la orilla del barco, vaciando los contenidos de su estómago en el océano mientras el navío se movía con el oleaje.

Kakashi se encontró de nuevo sosteniendo el cabello de una chica enferma, mientras Denji y Daisuke lucían igual de enfermos. —¿Por qué no dijeron que se marean? —Preguntó con cansancio, sintiéndose como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y de nuevo fuera la niñera de tres malcriados adolescentes más que como el líder de un equipo de Jounin capacitados y una médico calificada.

—No sabía. —Ella respondió. —Nunca me había subido a un barco antes.

Ah. —¿Entonces por eso estabas tan entusiasta con la idea?

Ella sólo gruñó. —Todo apesta a pescado…

—Los barcos pesqueros usualmente lo hacen. —Parecía haber terminado de vomitar, así que él se quitó la mochila y buscó dentro de ella con una mano mientras con la otra le seguía sosteniendo el cabello. —Ten un pañuelo. —Le dijo, tendiéndole un paquete.

—Gracias. —Dijo apenas mientras discretamente se limpiaba la boca. Él dejó ir su cabello con una compasiva palmada en su cabeza, pero ella permaneció colgada en la orilla por varios momentos antes de alzar la cabeza. —Es mucho más agradable de lo que mi Sensei era.

—¿Quién era tu Sensei?

—Morino Ibiki.

—Ah… —Eso explicaba las cosas.

—Envidio a Sakura. —Agregó.

 _Me he dado cuenta._ —Kakashi pensó, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no trajo a Sakura a esta misión? —Preguntó, mirándole. —Es mejor médico de lo yo soy. Y puede hacer un hoyo en el concreto. Entonces… ¿Por qué yo?

—No creas que es porque eres especial. Sakura estaba ocupada.

—Ella no lucía especialmente ocupada para mí… cuando estaba guiñándole un ojo a ella.

Kakashi se quedó mirando el horizonte.

Así que Nibiki se levantó y acomodó su cabello. —¿Sabe que uno de los maestros Jounin está durmiendo con su estudiante?

—Si mantienes los ojos en el horizonte, eso ayudará a orientar tu equilibrio y te sentirás menos mareada. —Kakashi le informó.

—Bien…

* * *

El viaje continuó sin contratiempos luego de eso. Nibiki vomitó un par de veces más hasta que no quedó nada más en su estómago, y uno de los Denji/Daisuke hizo lo mismo al menos una vez. El pescador no les prestó atención de ningún tipo a sus pasajeros, pero al menos mantuvo su palabra y llegaron al punto prometido exactamente cinco minutos antes de las tres en punto.

—Gracias. —Kakashi le dijo mientras descendían del barco, pero lo que de verdad estaba diciendo era 'Gracias por ser quien parecías ser y no parte de una intrincada trampa tendida con nosotros como objetivos para asesinarnos antes de que los asesináramos a ellos, esto restaura mi fe en la humanidad en algún grado'. Pero era demasiado largo y de cualquier manera tenían que seguirse moviendo. —Vamos. —Dijo a su equipo de piernas temblorosas. —Caminemos.

—Pero tengo hambre. —Alguien protestó.

—Caminemos. —Kakashi repitió.

—Lo retiro. —Nibiki dijo. —Eres mucho más cruel que Ibiki-Sensei.

—Eso es un gran logro. Me aseguraré de que alguien lo grabe en mi tumba. —Dijo secamente.

Ellos caminaron lejos del muelle y se adentraron en el bosque caminando por un sendero descuidado, mausoleos viejos y abandonados y pequeños grupos de monos que estaban plantados en diferentes puntos del camino como pequeñas bandas de ladrones. Los monos eran una rareza dentro del País del Fuego y naturalmente, algunos miembros del equipo tenían curiosidad por ellos.

—No se les queden viendo. —Kakashi les advirtió.

—¿Por qué no? —Denji o Daisuke preguntó.

El gran mono macho al que estaba viendo de pronto abrió el hocico y dio un feroz chillido y se movió. Ambos Jounin saltaron fuera de sus pieles y Nibiki chilló y se agarró del brazo de Kakashi. Pero en el último momento, el mono terminó corriendo hacia los árboles, satisfecho de que su chillido hubiera dado resultado.

—He ahí la razón. —Kakashi respondió con poca gracia, sacudiéndose a Nibiki con educación.

—No creo que me guste este lugar. —Nibiki dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras echaba un vistazo cerca de una estatua cubierta de musgo de un mono que sonreía escondida detrás de pasto alto al otro lado del camino.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte. —Kakashi le dijo. —Podríamos estar aquí por un mes.

—Estoy comenzando a desear que Sakura no hubiera estado tan _ocupada,_ ¿Usted no? —Ella le dio una mirada algo pervertida. Kakashi pretendió no darse cuenta, pero esta vez, ella no se contentó con pasar el tema. Con un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse que sus otros compañeros estaban lejos, ella se acomodó a un lado de Kakashi y dijo con un débil murmullo: —No soy una idiota, Kakashi-Taichou. Sé lo que está pasando entre usted y Sakura.

—No me gusta lo que estás insinuando. —Kakashi dijo, sonando desinteresado. —Mi relación con Sakura es estrictamente platónica. Sugerir que hay algo más entre nosotros sólo mancha-

—Oh, por favor, no le voy a decir a nadie. —Ella se río.

Kakashi torció el gesto.

—Apuesto a que está preguntándose cómo sé-

—No lo estoy-

—Bueno, estaba pensando sobre el rumor y sólo hay diez personas a las que posiblemente se refiere y, definitivamente una de ellas no es Ibiki-sensei porque yo _tendría que saberlo,_ así que eso deja nueve personas. La mayoría de ellos están casados y los que no son demasiado viejos o sus estudiantes son completos perros. Usted y Sakura son los únicos que tienen sentido y ese guiño definitivamente lo confirma, al menos para mí. Eso y el par de panties que están asomándose en su bolsillo y que tienen su nombre escrito en la etiqueta. Las encontré cuando se estaba duchando.

Kakashi suspiró. —Tengo que admitirlo… No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Está bien, yo entiendo. —Ella le tomó el hombro. —Negación plausible. ¿No cree que si fuera a contarle a todo el mundo lo hubiera hecho ya?

—¿Quizá quieras chantajearme? —Sugirió.

—¡Ajá! —Le apuntó con el dedo. —¡Así que lo admite!

—¿Admitir qué? —Dijo inocentemente.

—Apuesto a que la extraña…

—Nibiki. —Le dijo con cansancio.

—Bien, de acuerdo, no diré más.

Y realmente no iba a decir nada más luego de eso, porque fue entonces que el kunai le golpeó en la nuca, matándola.

* * *

Konoha estaba inmersa en otra esporádica onda de calor como si el verano hubiera conseguido su segundo viento. Las nubes de lluvia habían desaparecido sobre las montañas, dejando nada más que cielo azul en su despertar y Sakura estaba regando sus plantas. Era un calor seco, pero permitía que siguiera durmiendo con la ventana cerrada pero no dejaba que sus plantas tuvieran suficiente agua.

Sakura se inclinó sobre la ventana y dejó caer otro vaso de agua dentro de la maceta de la Srta. Uno. Todas las otras plantas estaban secándose y/o muriendo, pero la Srta. Uno era una planta dura, incluso si era un poquito aburrida sin flor alguna.

Internamente, Sakura se preguntó si debía ir a echarle un vistazo a la contraparte de la Srta. Uno, el Señor Ukki. Con Kakashi fuera, la planta indudablemente estaría descuidada. Probablemente él estaría molesto si regresaba y encontraba que su arbusto se había convertido en un tallo seco y café en su ausencia, así como terminó la Sra. Urru luego de una semana de _cuidado_ a manos de Sasuke. Pero cuidar del Sr. Ukki involucraba meterse en el departamento de Kakashi, lo cual no era una buena idea dadas las circunstancias. Probablemente sólo conseguiría recordar la última vez que ella había estado ahí y entonces terminaría extrañándolo.

—¡Oye, Frentona!

—Cerda.

En la calle de enfrente, Ino se detuvo y le sonrió a Sakura como una hiena, su pecho levantado y las manos detrás de su espalda en un intento de inocencia. Sakura se debatió entre arrojarle o no lo que quedaba de agua en su vaso, simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo.

—¿Vienes a contemplar las flores? —Ino preguntó.

—¿Contemplar las flores? —Sakura preguntó confundida.

—El cartel estuvo en el pizarrón durante una semana, Sakura. Cielos… has estado tan distraída últimamente. —Ino de pronto levantó los brazos y dos botellas café brillaron con el sol. —¡Si no vienes, no te daré nada de sake!

Incluso si Sakura no tenía ánimo alguno de ver flores, no tenía muchas otras opciones. Y era una tradición después de todo e Ino no se iría si ella no le acompañaba. Así que, suspirando, Sakura abandonó su tarea y caminó con Ino hacia el campo seis, el cual era usado sólo por los estudiantes pre-genin en la academia y por eso la flora estaba casi intacta –a diferencia de los otros campos de entrenamiento. Había ya mucha gente congregada en las orillas del lago, sentada sobre mantas o teniendo picnics y concursos de bebida. Era uno de esos días de relajo en que podían descansar de su profesión como ninja, admirar las flores y reflexionar sobre la vida, eso oficialmente; por otro lado, era una oportunidad para emborracharse, contar chismes, flirtear sin vergüenza alguna con los colegas… ¿Por qué Sakura se había olvidado de ello?

Bueno, obviamente su mente había estado en otro lugar durante toda la semana pasada…

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ino-chan! ¡Les guardamos un lugar! —Naruto estaba ahí en el corazón del bullicio, sus mejillas ya estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y en la mano tenía una copa de sake. A un lado de él estaba Sasuke, igualmente sonrojado pero con los ojos cerrados y con un aire de gran dignidad. En la otra manta estaba el Equipo 8 y del otro lado, los otros miembros del Equipo 10.

Fueron directamente a sus asuntos.

—¡Por el verano! —Ino rugió, llevándose la botella de sake a los labios con toda la intención de ponerse a tono con sus compañeros. Sakura trató de llevar un ritmo más lento, pero Ino la obligó a beber de la otra botella.

El tema de conversación cambiaba a cada rato. Si Sakura no estaba atenta, definitivamente perdería el ritmo y parecía que había llegado en el momento en que discutían sobre quiénes eran los Shinobi más sexies en Konoha.

—Sin comentarios. —Sasuke farfulló.

—Um… —Hinata se puso roja y miró a todos lados menos hacia Naruto.

—Sai. —Ino suspiró.

—TenTen. —Dijo Kiba confiado. —Sus nunchucks son los mejores.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, así que simplemente dijo el primer nombre que vino a su cabeza y que no perteneciera a ninguno de los que estaban ahí. —Yamato-Taichou.

El nombre fue recibido por una ola de tragos escupidos, chillidos y ruidos confusos y vagos. _¿Qué?_ Fue la pregunta general.

—Cre-creo que es lindo. —Dijo, sintiendo calor en la cara. Demonios, ¿Y si esto terminaba en los oídos de Tenzou…?

—¡Pero tiene ojos espeluznantes! —Naruto protestó.

—Sólo son demasiado profundos. —Sakura respondió.

—Claro. —Ino bufó.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Sai es tan profundo como un fregadero de cocina que chorrea!

—¡Oi,oi, oi! —Shikamaru las detuvo cuando fue más que aparente que ambas chicas se estaban preparando para un concurso de jalones de cabello.

—Guárdenselo para cuando haya algo de lodo. —Chouji les recordó, lo cual resultó ser un comentario apropiado para frenarlas, porque Ino y Sakura rápidamente olvidaron por qué se odiaban y se unieron para manifestar su mutuo cansancio por el género masculino.

—Urgh. —Ino bufó.

—Hombres. —Sakura estuvo de acuerdo.

—Creo, creo… —Naruto se estaba golpeando la barbilla. —¡Esa Nibiki, la médico!

—Ew, ¿Qué? —Sakura se le quedó viendo. —No puedes hablar en serio.

—Sí, está más que bien. —Kiba agregó.

—Pero está _gorda._ —Ino protestó.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —Choji preguntó.

—Nada. —Ino respondió con rapidez.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza. —No está gorda, sólo tiene curvas donde se supone tiene que tenerlas. Es guapa, supongo… aunque su actitud es algo aburrida.

—¿Dónde está esa vaca ya que estamos? —Ino preguntó de mal humor. —No la he visto en el hospital.

—Kakashi-Sensei se la llevó de misión. —Sakura respondió en silencio.

—¿Eh? —Naruto se le quedó viendo extrañado. —¿por qué?

—Necesitaba un médico. —Sakura dijo, poniéndose más inquieta.

—Si necesitaba un médico, ¿Por qué no te llevó a ti?

La respuesta de Sakura vino en un tono sumamente bajo y nadie pudo escucharla bien. Ino se río. —Tal vez porque eres una terrible médico o a él le gusta, de cualquier manera ¡-Oye!

—No más sake para ti. —Shikamaru dijo, sosteniendo la botella medio vacía fuera de su alcance. —Eres cruel cuando estás borracha.

—Sakura sabe que estoy bromeando. —Vino un hipo luego de esto. —¿Por qué le importaría lo que Kakashi-Sensei piense de cualquier forma? Ella se consiguió a este súper secreto semental que se está guardando para ella sola y del que no nos quiere hablar.

Sakura puso la cabeza entre sus manos, deseando que el mundo se la tragara. —Ino. —Gruñó en advertencia, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sí, escuché eso, ¿Quién es? —Naruto preguntó, e incluso Sasuke abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para concentrarse en ella, poniéndole más o menos atención. De hecho, todos le estaban viendo ahora, aparte de Ino que estaba tratando quitarle la botella a Shikamaru.

—No hay nadie. —Dijo tensamente, en su mejor tono para decir 'olvídenlo'. —No escuchen a Ino, está borracha.

—¡Y una mierda! —Ino se levantó para encararla, rindiéndose en su intento de recuperar su bebida. —Te seguí a casa hace unas noches y cuando regresé en la mañana, ¡Llegaste _después_ de mí! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Todos los ojos volvieron a Sakura.

—Salí a caminar. —Sakura dijo penosamente.

—Tampoco estabas en casa la noche anterior. —Sasuke remarcó, haciendo que todos los ojos fueran a él ya que era lo más largo que había dicho desde que había llegado. —Naruto y yo fuimos en la mañana para recordarte el examen, pero no estabas ahí. Tu vecino dijo que no llegaste a tu casa. ¿Dónde te estabas quedando?

—Yo-um- incluso si fuera de la incumbencia de alguien- _¡que no es!-_ sí, me estaba quedando en casa de alguien más, pero ya se terminó y no quiero hablar de eso. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Así que te botó? —Ino preguntó.

—¡No! —Respondió enseguida. —Nadie botó a nadie- fue una separación de acuerdo mutuo.

Ino se inclinó sobre Chouji y murmuró, aunque no tan discretamente: — _Ella fue botada._

—Bien, de acuerdo, dejen a Sakura en paz. Si no quiere hablar de ello, tendrá sus motivos. —Shikamaru dijo. —Hablemos sobre otra cosa que su misterioso ex novio.

Sakura sintió una ola de gratitud hacia el perezoso chico.

—Como, ¿Cuándo crees que Kakashi-Sensei volverá? ¿Y cuánto crees que tarde en acomodar su cabello de esa forma?

Alguna deidad estaba riéndose de ella, Sakura estaba segura.

* * *

Para cuando Sakura pudo irse a casa estaba oficialmente muy borracha. Sus amigos eran un buen grupo con el cual salir cuando no estaban interrogándola, tratando de sacarle información que lastimaría más a los demás de lo que la lastimaría a ella. Con suerte olvidarían todo sobre este 'misterioso' novio, aunque tal vez el proceso se aceleraría si se conseguía un mucho menos misterioso novio.

Pero Sakura no tenía ganas. A menos que fuera un chico que luciera, actuara y le hiciera el amor de la misma forma que Kakashi, no estaba interesada.

Llegó a casa sintiéndose caliente y mareada y se metió a la cama sin quitarse la ropa. Y aunque Sakura disfrutaba de la paz, silencio y soledad… no era lo mismo cuando no había nadie que estuviera esperando por ella. Era extraño porque normalmente le encantaría tener una cama entera para ella misma luego de tener que compartirla con un chico, lidiar con pies fríos y codazos. Pero compartir la cama con Kakashi, aunque había sido durante un corto periodo, parecía natural. Nunca le quitaba las mantas (siempre había mucha tela porque se acostaban bien apretados el uno contra el otro), nunca roncaba (o al menos no tan fuerte como para despertarla) y el ocasional toqueteo de sus pies fríos sólo la hacía reír.

Le extrañaba. Especialmente en momentos solitarios como este. Se preguntó dónde estaría él en ese momento, cómo estaría llevando esa misión y esperaba que estuviera a salvo. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que un ninja no regresara de una misión como esta, pero ya que Kakashi nunca fallaba, no tenía que preocuparse. Sólo sería un insulto hacia él.

Había sido la mejor decisión separarse de él, ¿No era cierto? Era mejor que ella no estuviera con él, ¿verdad? Y era algo bueno que ella estuviera aquí, sola, bien borracha y babeando su almohada en lugar de estar con él en algún lugar distante, en un lugar terriblemente romántico y exótico con sólo su calor corporal para mantenerse calientes, ¿Verdad?

—Guh… —Se quejó y jaló la manta sobre su cabeza.

Sería terriblemente inconveniente que terminara enamorada de la persona más inconveniente de todas las personas…

* * *

Sakura despertó con el sonido de alguien golpeando su cabeza con un martillo. El dolor presionó detrás de sus ojos mientras se sentaba, tratando de recordar por qué se había metido en la cama totalmente vestida. Al menos le ahorraba algo de tiempo en lo que se levantaba y tropezaba para llegar a la puerta y responderle a quien fuera que estuviera golpeando con tanta insistencia.

La manilla era la única cosa que le mantenía de pie mientras echaba un vistazo por la abertura entre el marco y la puerta. —¿Sí…?

—El hospital le necesita, Sakura-San. —Un paramédico.

—Sakura se enderezó y se pasó una mano sobre la cara. —¿Hay alguna emergencia?

—El Equipo Kakashi regresó. —El paramédico dijo con cuidado. —Ha habido… percances.

La mano de Sakura cayó a su costado y se le quedó viendo al hombre. —Oh. —Dijo. —¿Él está…?

—No lo sé. —El paramédico dijo apologéticamente. Tiene que venir rápido.

—Sí. Bien. Um. Ne-necesito ponerme los zapatos, ¿Debería cambiarme? No… no… zapatos… ¿Dónde están mis zapatos? —Sakura se puso nerviosa por un momento, insegura de lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso una bota y luego una sandalia, entonces se dio cuenta de su error y arrojó la sandalia para ponerse la otra bota. Se dio la vuelta en su departamento, preguntándose si tenía que ponerse ropa limpia-

 _¡Kakashi podría estar muriendo, estúpida!_

El nublado cerebro de Sakura volvió a concentrarse y sacudió la cabeza. —De acuerdo, estoy lista. —Dijo, empujando al paramédico para salir y apresurándose a correr, casi tirándolo; se olvidó de cerrar su departamento. Ya le dejaría a él lidiar con eso.

Casi flotaba entre las calles, cortando camino cada que podía y simplemente saltando cualquier cosa que se metiera en su camino, fuera un camión, una persona, un edificio. Luego de escasos minutos llegó al hospital, cruzando las puertas y casi dejando marcas de fricción con sus botas deslizándose sobre el suelo de linóleo. Golpeó al menos a una enfermera en su camino hacia el área de trauma y cuando llegó, Shizune le tomó del brazo.

—¡Ayúdame, rápido! —Shizune le movió hacia una camilla donde un muy pálido hombre estaba tendido. Estaba sangrando profusamente de una herida en su estómago.

Pero no era Kakashi.

—¿Dónde está Kakashi-Sensei? —Sakura preguntó.

Shizune sacudió la cabeza. —Este hombre estaba en el equipo de Kakashi. Cúralo, _ahora._

Sakura no estaba en posición de discutir y no podía irse para encontrar a Kakashi incluso si quería. No estaba en su naturaleza dejar a un hombre morir, no importaba a quién su corazón le diera prioridad. Inmediatamente, pese a su resaca, pese al miedo de que Kakashi ya estuviera muerto y ellos simplemente no se lo dijeran, pese al hecho de que realmente necesitaba una ducha y un cambio de ropa, fue a trabajar, inclinándose sobre el hombre inconsciente mientras ponía chakra en su dañado sistema.

Tenía perforado el estómago y el riñón… estaba en las puertas de la muerte. Había perdido mucha sangre y otros tres médicos estaban trabajando para que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Se preguntó si Kakashi estaba en la misma condición. Entonces cerró los ojos, sabía que tenía que mantenerlo alejado de sus pensamientos si quería que este hombre viviera. Tenía el mismo derecho de recibir toda su atención y cuidado, al igual que Kakashi. No merecía menos que eso.

Lentamente los tejidos comenzaron a juntarse. Las membranas se cerraron y recobraron, incluso nueva piel comenzó a crecer. No fue hasta que Shizune le puso una mano sobre el hombro que se dio cuenta que era seguro detenerse. No estaba totalmente parchado, pero ahora el daño era superficial. Todo lo que necesitaba era más sangre y eso no lo podía solucionar su chakra.

—Buen trabajo. —Shizune le dijo impresionada. —Fue rápido. Tsunade estaría complacida, pero conserva algo de energía. Alguien más necesita atención.

Sakura fue dirigida a otra camilla tras una cortina, donde encontró a otro hombre inconsciente tendido con una gran herida en su espalda. Una enfermera ya lo había limpiado y retrocedió para dejar que Sakura trabajara. Otro pensamiento sobre Kakashi cruzó su cabeza y se encontró terriblemente frustrada por no saber qué había sucedido con él.

Concentró su energía sobre la herida del hombre y cerró los ojos. Era una herida sobre el músculo –profunda pero no fatal. Ningún punto vital había sido tocado y sus nervios estaban también intactos. No le tomó mucho tiempo cerrarlo por completo y en el momento en que terminó, Sakura retrocedió y fijó en Shizune una mirada preocupada. —¿Dónde está Nibiki? Debió ocuparse de esto.

Y entonces fue cuando lo supo. Porque Nibiki era una buena médico y no había forma en que ella permitiría que sus compañeros regresaran a casa en estas condiciones. A menos que…

Shizune pareció marchitarse un poco. —Nibiki está muerta, Sakura.

No había mucho más que decir que eso. Un bulto se formó en la garganta de Sakura y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban. Las apretó y tragó con fuerza. —¿Y qué hay de Kakashi-Sensei?

Shizune señaló con la cabeza la puerta que conducía a una habitación privada. Sin mirar atrás, Sakura se movió hacia ella.

—Espera- no- Sakura, no puedes entrar ahí-

Sakura abrió las puertas de cualquier forma, su corazón alojado en algún punto de su garganta.

Dentro de la habitación, dos cabezas se giraron por su repentina entrada. _Él_ estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sin el chaleco, pero con la camiseta puesta y su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, pero parecía en buen estado pese a eso. Pero su hitai-ate no estaba y cuando giró su rostro hacia ella tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro oscuro y desolado. De pronto Sakura no se sintió tan segura de que él estuviera bien.

Parecía roto.

—Sakura, afuera. —Tsunade le dijo con firmeza.

Sakura miró de nuevo a Kakashi, pero su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo. En ese momento, irse era la última cosa que quería hacer.

—Sí, Shishou. Lo siento, Shishou. Sensei. —Ella les hizo una profunda reverencia mientras se disculpaba y rápidamente salía.

Sus ojos encontraron de nuevo a Shizune, quien le ofreció una triste sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros antes de dejarla para seguir tratando a pacientes heridos. Sakura caminó de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta, preguntándose qué más podía hacer además de caminar, preocuparse y mover las manos con ansiedad.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y Tsunade saliera. —Sigue teniendo heridas en la espalda, así que necesita atención. Puedes hacer eso. Tengo que informarle a la familia de Nibiki…

Un gran peso cayó en su estómago. Siempre era difícil lidiar con otra pérdida y de vez en cuando una vida desparecería y a veces era alguien que conocías, usualmente alguien a quien no y, ocasionalmente, era alguien que no te gustaba particularmente. Sin embargo, era extraño pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a Nibiki de nuevo y no envidiaba para nada la tarea de Tsunade de tener que informarles a los padres de la chica.

Pero parecía que Sakura estaba más preocupada sobre lo que había pasado. Kakashi siempre había sido tan cuidadoso sobre la seguridad de sus compañeros…

Sakura se metió con cuidado dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un suave ruido. Kakashi seguía sentado en la cama, demasiado ocupado mirando el suelo como para darse cuenta de que había entrado, y por un momento Sakura fue golpeada con la duda. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué podría decir que sonara bien? ¿Él querría su compañía justo ahora? ¿Debería ser formal y profesional con él y curarle las heridas o, tenía que ser su amiga e intertar curar las que no se veían?

Con cuidado avanzó y la cabeza de Kakashi se levantó, como si apenas notara su presencia ahí. Algo en su mirada se suavizó y tendió una mano hacia ella, y de pronto toda duda y preocupación se desvaneció y Sakura sabía exactamente qué hacer. Sin más que pensar, se movió hacia él y le envolvió, abrazándolo con cuidado y cariño, siendo cuidadosa de no tocarle alguna herida o lastimarle el brazo.

Sin duda, eso no hacía mucho bien a su acuerdo de nunca volver a dar a notar su breve relación.

Él recargó la barbilla sobre su hombro y ella inclinó la cabeza contra la de él. Ambos respiraron un silencioso alivio y se hundieron en el contacto físico que se habían negado el uno al otro por una semana. No había nada qué decir. Las palabras no comunicaban tanto como este simple toque hacía, y este abrazo lo decía todo. _Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Estoy contenta de que estés vivo._

De muy mala gana Sakura se separó para encararlo y pasar sus dedos por su cabello mientras él cerraba los ojos. Sus dedos se encontraron con varios nudos; la mano izquierda de Kakashi descansaba sobre su cadera mientras ella seguía acariciándole los mechones sucios de cabello. —Nibiki murió. —Dijo débilmente, rompiendo el silencio, pero no la atmósfera en que se habían sumergido. —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —Preguntó con tristeza. —No es tu culpa.

Él abrió su ojo derecho, pero permaneció nivelado en el suelo.

Sus dedos atraparon un mechón de cabello y lo jaló. — _No es tu culpa._ —Dijo más asertiva.

El ojo que encontró su mirada estaba vacío e ilegible. —Fuimos emboscados no mucho después de que llegamos a las Islas Yura. Fueron directamente por el médico del equipo. Es una táctica que se está haciendo increíblemente común para quitarle el soporte médico al enemigo. Lo hicieron con un kunai, en la nuca, murió instantáneamente.

Las manos de Sakura terminaron sobre las rodillas de Kakashi y se mordió el labio mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas que le picaban los ojos.

—Había ocho de ellos. Sólo conseguimos hacer que se retiraran y tuve que usar el rollo de emergencia para salvar a Denji. O Daisuke. Probablemente ambos. —Otra ola de culpabilidad le cubrió. —Tuve que dejarla ahí, Sakura. Los ninja cazadores han sido enviados para recuperar su cuerpo, pero tomará una semana encontrarla. Dudo que quede mucho de ella para entonces.

—No es tu culpa. —Le repitió. —Hiciste lo correcto bajo esas circunstancias.

—Pudiste haber sido tú.

Los ojos de Sakura se clavaron en el suyo, pero él seguía mirando el suelo. —No seas estúpido. —Le regañó. —No hay manera que supieras eso.

—Si hubieras aceptado ir conmigo en esta misión, estarías ahí tendida y muerta en medio de la nada de un pequeño país ahora. —Le dijo débilmente.

—¿Por qué estás pensando eso? —Demandó saber enojada. —No estoy muerta, estoy justo aquí ¿Por qué te preocupas sobre algo que no pasó? Nibiki se ha ido y es triste… pero no soy igual que Nibiki, Sensei. Por favor, dame _algo_ de crédito.

Ella se movió alrededor de la mesa para pararse detrás de él. —Tsunade me dijo que estás herido de la espalda. Necesito que te quites la camiseta para sanarte.

No mucho de su camiseta quedaba en la espalda, de hecho. Parecía que mucha de la tela había sido arrancada y la carne expuesta estaba raspada y plagada con suciedad y arena. —¿Te frenaste con la espalda?

Con mucho cuidado, le levantó la camiseta y ordenó a Kakashi quedarse quieto mientras se ponía a trabajar con rapidez, limpiándole las heridas con un ungüento que debería desinfectar y aliviarlo. Era un doloroso procedimiento, pero Kakashi ni siquiera se movió. Sólo ocasionalmente contenía el aliento cuando ella sacaba algún gran pedazo de roca de su piel.

Una vez que estuvo convencida de que había sido limpiado, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para cerrarle las heridas con su chakra. Se tomó su tiempo, concentrándose en dar lo mejor y hacer su mejor trabajo con él, pero ya había gastado un montón de energía con sus anteriores pacientes, así que tuvo que obligarse a detener su trabajo cuando la piel rota comenzó a arreglarse. Seguía viéndose roja y muy nueva en algunas partes, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

Con un tembloroso suspiro recargó las manos sobre la cama. —De acuerdo. Terminé. —Murmuró.

Kakashi arrojó su camiseta y se levantó, flexionando los hombros. —Gracias. —Dijo distraído. —Ya no duele.

Cuando se giró con lentitud para encararla, hubo una ligera e incómoda pausa. Sakura se enderezó pese a su fatiga y compuso una sonrisa. —Supongo que puedes irte entonces. —Dijo alegremente.

Él respiró y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo profundo… pero entonces luego cambió de opinión y dejó salir un suspiro con un sencillo: —Sí. —Tomó su chaleco y el hitai-ate roto y se movió con dirección a la puerta. Algo que parecía un pañuelo se cayó de su bolsillo.

—¿Kakashi-Sensei? —Le nombró, pero él no se detuvo.

Siguió con rumbo a la puerta principal y casi chocó con Shizune quien se hizo a un lado para entrar. Él dejó salir una poco entendible disculpa y luego siguió su camino. Shizune miró a Sakura.

—Es el primer compañero que pierde en cinco años. —Dijo para informar a Sakura. —No es fácil para él. Le iba a decir que Denji y Daisuke van a estar bien, pero supongo que eso no lo animará mucho. Pobre Nibiki… era una de las mejores que teníamos. La vamos a extrañar.

Sakura suspiró. —Creo que me voy a casa. —Dijo sonando muy cansada.

—Por supuesto. Perdón por sacarte a la mitad de la noche.

—No, está bien. —Sakura sonrió con suavidad y se talló el cabello. Se movió hacia la puerta dejando atrás a Shizune, pero de pronto se detuvo y la miró. —¿Crees que estará bien? —Preguntó.

Shizune apretó los labios. —Hatake Kakashi no ha estado bien desde que tenía siete años. No me preocuparía por él si fuera tú. Él ya encontrará la manera de estar bien.

Sakura no estaba entendiendo del todo,pero simplemente asintió y continuó su camino para ir a su casa. Por segunda ocasión en esa noche cayó dentro de su cama, sola, sólo que esta vez se terminó quitando la ropa antes de hacerlo.

Pensó en Nibiki, esa pobre, bonita y presumida chica cuyo cuerpo ahora estaba abandonado muy lejos de su hogar. Se alzó de hombros y se preguntó si, si las cosas hubieran sido ligeramente diferentes, si Sakura hubiera terminado en su lugar. ¿Kakashi estaría así de molesto si ella hubiera sido la que hubiera terminado muerta? Obviamente el pensamiento había cruzado su mente, lo que dejó a Sakura ligeramente confundida.

¿Por qué había estado tan devastado por el pensamiento de Sakura siendo la chica que hubiera terminado así?

¿Sería posible que Kakashi se preocupara por ella mucho más de lo que se había dado cuenta?

* * *

Era gracioso. Podía haber _jurado_ que había visto caer algo del bolsillo de Kakashi mientras abría la puerta para irse. Algo que parecía un pañuelo caro por lo que había visto, y Shizune quería recuperarlo por si en algún momento él regresaba a buscarlo, ¿Pero dónde estaba?

Luego de que Sakura se fuera, Shizune se puso de rodillas mientras buscaba el pañuelo. No estaba detrás de la puerta y tampoco había sido pateado debajo de la cama. Shizune frunció el ceño mientras echaba un vistazo debajo del desfibrilador. —¡Ajá! —Proclamó mientras divisaba la tela y la levantaba del piso.

—Oh, dios-mío… —Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que era un par de ropa interior de dama. Se mordió el labio intentando frenar la sonrisa divertida que estaba cruzando sobre su rostro mientras examinaba la ropa. ¿Por qué Kakashi llevaba algo como eso? O tenía una amiguita o un muy particular pasatiempo.

Las pantaletas eran pequeñas, de encaje y con delicados puntos y definitivamente tan caras como imprácticas. Shizune se sintió intrigada cuando se dio cuenta de que había un nombre escrito en la etiqueta. Claramente pertenecían a una mujer que visitaba con regularidad los onsen o una que se rehusaba a dejar los hábitos de la academia. Echó un vistazo para leer con claridad los caracteres del nombre…

… y sintió un frío correr en sus venas.

—Oh… santo-dios…

* * *

 **Notas de la traducción:**

 **Disculpenme** D: La verdad acabé la traducción del capítulo a eso de las 9 am de hoy xD Me rendí como a eso de las 4:30 am (me faltaban mil palabras más). No tengo excusa alguna, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen.

¿Qué les parece? Pobre Kakashi-bebé, siempre sufriendo... Y, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Serán cosas de Sakura? ¿Estará malinterpretando a Kakashi o, de verdad habrá algo? ¿Shizune irá con el chisme a todo el mundo? *música de novela*

 **Tifakxt** , la semana pasada se me pasó darte las gracias por tu comentario. Y bueno, respondiendo -aunque creo que lo digo cada semana (?)-, el fic se actualiza normalmente *cof menos hoy cof cof* los lunes pasada la medianoche / martes en la madrugada. A menos que pase algo extraordinario como la semana pasada u hoy, no cambia la agenda. Muchas gracias por leer el fic :D

 **Jen** , no estés triste, siempre hay esperanzas de que esto pueda mejorar [s](o tal vez no)[/s], de hecho, aún nos quedan 7 capítulos, así que todo puede pasar. Y es en serio, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para responder a tus preguntas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y, espero que este capítulo al menos te haya hecho sentir mejor.

Y bueno... señores lectores, aquí viene una nota y por favor, _**POR FAVOR**_ , entiendanme: Como ustedes saben traduzco la historia de manera desinteresada y como habrán notado -?- en las últimas semanas me he quejado (invariablemente) de que he terminado con las manos jodidas por apurarme a subir los capítulos cada semana (ojalá hubiera hecho esto con mis propios fics), así que con eso dicho, **me tomaré una semana para 'descansar'.** Esto quiere decir que el capítulo del lunes 17/martes 18 (vamos, el capítulo 15) no se subirá hasta el día **24 de octubre** , coincidiendo con el inicio de la **Semana KakaSaku**.

Necesito este tiempo porque es evidente que ya no tengo capítulos traducidos y necesito acabar con al menos tres para no tener presión alguna, escribir un par de fics que tengo que sacar que de mi sistema y que quiero meter como participación y por último, porque quiero despejarme un poquito del fic y no comenzar a sentirlo como una obligación. No me malentiendan, de verdad que me gusta subir los capítulos y que ustedes los lean y puedan disfrutar de la historia, pero también quiero concentrarme en mis proyectos y sentirme un poquito liberada. Si acabo o no los fics, bueno, ya será otra historia, pero al menos quiero intentar terminar uno de los 3 one shots que tengo planeados para la Semana KakaSaku (quien sabe, igual y los termino subiendo hasta diciembre xD), como dije, al menos quiero intentarlo.

De verdad, espero que puedan entenderlo y me disculpen por dejarles con el suspenso. **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado y por el amor que le muestran a la historia.** Y por tener que leer esta nota tan larga.

Nos leemos hasta el 24 y posiblemente también con alguna historia nueva dentro de _A Pocket of Drabbles_.


	15. Bajo la luz roja

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Bajo la luz roja**

Cuando los tiempos eran difíciles, Kakashi tenía al menos una persona en la cual podía apoyarse. Cuando las cosas comenzaban a desbaratarse y los mismos viejos errores se repetían una y otra vez, había al menos un par de orejas que podían escucharle sin dar un juicio. Podía confiar en un recuerdo sin duda alguna.

La mañana era ventosa y el cielo era de un blanco mate, y Kakashi estaba de pie frente al cenotafio con los hombros y la cabeza caídos protegiéndose de los furiosos vendavales. Un ciento o más nombres estaban contra su espalda, pero sólo uno le interesaba.

—Conseguí que mataran a otro. —Kakashi dijo en silencio. —Así que, probablemente, muy pronto tendrás otro amigo. La lista se sigue haciendo más larga, ¿No es cierto? Tendrán que hacer un memorial más grande en algún momento.

Bajó la vista al cabestrillo azul que sujetaba su brazo, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Concienzudamente, flexionó los dedos. —Me estoy acostando con mi alumna.

Las palabras se suspendieron en al aire como una mal chiste. Cerró los ojos y aunque estaba solo se sintió como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto más silencioso y le estaba mirando sólo a él. —O estaba, al menos. —Dijo con suavidad. —Pero no importa si todavía lo hago o no. Eso no cambia el hecho.

Cambió su postura un poco, moviendo su peso hacia el tobillo que no había resultado herido de la pelea del día de ayer. —Creo que estoy en problemas, Obito. Muy serios problemas. Me llevé a la cama a una chica que no debería de haber tocado y, ella no es del tipo que suelo tomar. Es joven. No conoce algo mejor. —Entonces se río. —Está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para alejarse de mí.

Otra corriente de viento voló polvo y hojas secas y muertas en la cara de Kakashi y se tuvo que cubrir el ojo ¿Tal vez, Obito estaba tratando de demostrar algún tipo de disgusto?

—No pude dejar de pensar en ella por siete días completos ¿Eso no es normal, o sí? Y cuando esa chica fue asesinada… todo lo que podía pensar es que si las cosas hubieran sido un poquito diferentes, si ella hubiera dicho que sí o, si yo le hubiera presionado más o, si no le hubiera reprobado y no hubiera hecho que ella tuviera miedo de esta cosa entre los dos… ella, mi alumna, hubiera muerto. _Mi_ Sakura. Supongo que significa que soy un hombre muy egoísta, pero eso no es nada más que la pura verdad. Y cuando pienso sobre ella muriendo, me congelo. No pude pensar sobre ello en ese momento y, sigo sin poder hacerlo ahora. No estoy seguro si podría con eso si sucediera. Ni siquiera puedo lidiar con el pensamiento de su muerte. Cuando la vi en el hospital lucía horrible, Obito. Su cabello estaba desordenado, apestaba a sake y creí que le hacía falta una muda de ropa limpia. Pero no la quería dejar ir. Y eso no es normal… ¿O sí, Obito?

El campo estaba silencioso. Incluso la brisa parecía haber muerto.

—¿Qué me dices ahora? —Dijo de nuevo, más bajo. —¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

—¿Shizune, qué le sucede a tu labio? Está todo hinchado, ¿Has estado comiendo nueces de nuevo?

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no es nada, Tsunade-Sama. —Shizune hizo un increíble esfuerzo para dejar de morderse el labio y concentrarse en el papeleo frente a ella.

—Si no son las nueces, entonces algo te está atormentando. Y por el tamaño de tu labio todo hinchado, supongo que debe ser algo muy grande. —Tsunade le miró por encima del escritorio y hecho un vistazo a Shizune sobre el armazón de sus lentes; en esas ocasiones, resultaba más fácil ver a la vieja y formidable mujer que se encontraba dentro de ese joven cuerpo. —Diría que es _demasiado_ grande ¿Es algo que debería saber, Shizune?

—Um… —Shizune se llevó el cabello tras la oreja. —No es nada, Tsunade-Sama.

—¿Alguien ha estado maquillando las cuentas?

—No.

—¿Los tiburones me han encontrado, no es cierto?

—Oh-¡no!

—¿Alguien que conocemos ha hecho algo increíblemente estúpido?

Shizune tragó con fuerza. _Sí._ —Por supuesto que no, Hokage-Sama. —Dijo tan normal como le fue posible. —El gato de mi vecino ha estado enfermo últimamente.

—Bueno, ¿Qué demonios tiene que-?

—Le tengo cariño, Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. _Cada quien con lo suyo._ Eso parecía decir el encogimiento de hombros que hizo. —Necesito que lleves estas muestras al laboratorio de patología. —Dijo luego de un rato. —Diles que las necesito hoy y no dejes de molestarlos hasta que lo terminen.

—Sí, Hokage-Sama. —Shizune bajó su bolígrafo y se movió para aceptar las muestras que Tsunade le echó encima. Mientras batallaba para abrir la puerta con las manos ocupadas, la voz de Tsunade se escuchó.

—Shizune. —Dijo con lentitud, mientras escrudiñaba su trabajo. —Si me entero de que me estás escondiendo algo, estaré muy enojada.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espina de Shizune. —Lo entiendo. —Murmuró y se apresuró a salir antes de que comenzara a decir algo estúpido.

Porque ¿Cuál era el punto de hacer un escándalo de esto sí sólo era una sospecha? Sí, un par de pantaletas parecían haber caído del bolsillo de Hatake Kakashi y esas pantaletas tenían el nombre de Haruno Sakura, pero ¿Eso probaba algo? ¿Tal vez era una broma? ¿Quizás eran de alguna otra Haruno Sakura? Tal vez las pantaletas no se habían caído del bolsillo de Kakashi y Sakura las había dejado ahí en un descuido.

—¿Por qué a mí? —Shizune se quejó. La ignorancia siempre era una bendición. Si ella no se hubiera puesto a buscar ese estúpido 'pañuelo' no estaría en este dilema moral.

* * *

Shizune recorrió todo el camino hacia los laboratorios y fue recibida por la tímida chica Hyuuga. —Shizune-San. —Murmuró con un sonrojo. —¿Puedo ayudarle?

—La Hokage necesita que se hagan algunos exámenes a estas muestras. —Shizune dijo mientras se las tendía. —Las pruebas están en las hojas, estas son las muestras y me dijo que no me moviera hasta que comenzaran con ellas. Ahora.

—Oh… uh... de acuerdo. —La pobre chica lucia totalmente afligida. —Pero ya tenemos un montón de trabajo-

—Tsunade dijo que los hicieran primero. —Shizune dijo sin más.

Hinata asintió, palideciendo. —De acuerdo… veré que-que puedo hacer. Espere aquí, por favor.

Ella se movió con rapidez y desapareció de su vista en el laboratorio. Shizune miró hacia la sala de espera, sabiendo que tomaría de diez a media hora conseguir los resultados. No había revistas que leer, nadie con quien hablar y ninguna pintura a la cual mirar. Shizune se dio la vuelta suspirando y se recargó en la pared. Afuera, en el corredor, había médicos, enfermeras y pacientes que se movían con rapidez, constantemente ocupados. Justo al frente estaba la puerta del cuarto de seguridad. Estaba abierta y dentro estaba el oscuro cuarto donde los vigilantes mantenían la seguridad del hospital entero. Había una cámara en cada habitación, instaladas durante la última guerra cuando cualquier paciente podría ser un espía extranjero. Sin embargo, ahora el sistema era utilizado para identificar al ladrón de pudines de la cafetería del hospital.

(Resultó ser Hari, de pediatría.)

Shizune también había escuchado que las cintas del hospital eran frecuentemente distribuidas entre los círculos más bajos de Konoha. Todos los aspectos de la vida podían ser capturados en un hospital: usualmente era la muerte, ocasionalmente el surgir de nueva vida, pero los círculos más bajos estaban interesados en el sexo. Y pese a ser de conocimiento general que el hospital estaba bajo vigilancia, eso no detenía a toda la gente. Se olvidaban siempre del ojo vigilante colocado en la esquina de cada habitación o simplemente no les importaba.

La columna de Shizune se enderezó mientras se movía de la pared.

¡Eso era! Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas sobre Sakura y Kakashi ¡Y las cámaras se lo permitirían! Habían estado solos en la habitación del hospital por al menos un cuarto de hora. Si algo pasaba entre ellos, las cámaras lo sabrían, ¿No era cierto?

Dejando el laboratorio de patología, Shizune cruzó el pasillo y echó un vistazo dentro del cuarto de vigilancia. Sólo un hombre estaba sentado dentro, su pie sobre el tablero de control y una caja de donas a un lado de él. Estaba muy ocupado viendo lo que parecía una pelea familiar en la pantalla 6F como para darse cuenta de la mujer en la puerta.

—Ahem. —Shizune tosió, haciendo que el hombre se enderezara en su asiento. —Urrr… Watanabe quiere verte en el vestíbulo.

El hombre se le quedó viendo. —¿Quién es Watanabe?

—No lo sé. Se lo puedes preguntar cuando lo veas. —Shizune replicó.

—Se supone que no debo dejar la estación. —Dijo dudando.

—Sonaba como si tuviera que decirte algo urgente. Dijo que es sobre tu madre.

—¿Mi madre? Dios… no de nuevo… —El hombre se pasó las manos por el cabello con desespero. —¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que resuelva esto?

—Por supuesto. —Shizune asintió mientras el hombre corría. —¡Si no está en el vestíbulo, dijo que estaría en radiología! ¡O en la cafetería!

Eso lo mantendría ocupado por un rato, Shizune pensó mientras se deslizaba en la silla vacía y comenzaba a preguntarse cuál de todos los botones le mostraría lo que quería. Le tomó un rato darse cuenta que el botón que estaba hasta arriba seleccionaba el piso y cada uno de los muchos botones debajo correspondían a una de las pantallas frente a ella. Luego de presionar varios botones al azar, consiguió la habitación donde Kakashi había estado, a un lado de la unidad de Trauma y Emergencias. Presionó el botón que correspondía a la pantalla y de pronto se formó una imagen más grande en el medio. Luego de más caza y mordidas a su labio, encontró el botón para rebobinar la cinta.

Con su corazón latiendo en la garganta mientras veía todo pasar en reversa, como enfermeras, personal de limpieza y pacientes pasando por la habitación, a toda velocidad. Pacientes entraban y salían de esa habitación cada par de horas y los de limpieza salían con más frecuencia todavía.

Y luego de un paciente en específico, Shizune notó que podía vivir sin ver a un hombre vomitar en reversa.

Entonces _¡Bam!_ Los dedos de Shizune dejaron los controles y dejó que la cinta fuera a velocidad normal de nuevo. Entonces ahí estaban Tsunade y Kakashi en la habitación en medio de la noche. La cabeza de Kakashi estaba agachada y Tsunade trabajaba arreglándole el cabestrillo para sujetar su brazo herido. Shizune frunció el ceño y adelantó otro poco, evitando escuchar lo que parecía ser una conversación privada y silenciosa.

Se detuvo en el momento en que Sakura entró en la habitación. Shizune había atestiguado eso desde fuera de la habitación, sin tener ni la mínima sospecha de la excesiva preocupación de Sakura por la seguridad de su maestro. Shizune había asumido que Sakura se preocupaba por _cualquiera_ de sus compañeros, pero en retrospectiva, su comportamiento la noche anterior calzaba con las sospechas de Shizune.

Sakura rápidamente salió y Shizune adelantó de nuevo el resto de la conversación entre Tsunade y Kakashi. En el momento en que Tsunade dejó el cuarto, Sakura volvió a entrar y Shizune volvió a dejar la cinta a velocidad normal, observando con una morbosa curiosidad.

Sakura dudaba mientras se quedaba de pie frente a la puerta por un rato ¿Le estaba hablando a él? Su espalda estaba hacia la cámara, así que era difícil saberlo. Entonces ella dio un paso hacia adelante y él la miró y, entonces, le tendió la mano y de pronto ella había avanzado para tomarla y…

Y se estaban abrazando. No como amigos. No como un profesor y una alumna. Se abrazaban como amantes.

Shizune se sentó y alejó la mirada de la pantalla, sintiéndose mal, temerosa y preocupada. Pero, ¿Podría estar equivocada, no es cierto? Tal vez Sakura era una persona que mostraba su afecto de manera física, más de lo que Shizune pudiera haber notado y esto era un abrazo platónico. Tal vez. Entonces volvió a ver a la pantalla y vio que Sakura se había alejado un poco y sus cabezas ahora estaban juntas, los dos acariciándose. Los estudiantes no pasaban sus dedos entre el cabello de su profesor en una relación platónica, ¿O sí? Y los profesores tampoco tocaban la cadera de sus estudiantes como si tuvieran todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Incapaz de seguir viendo, aplastó el botón para detener la cinta y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Oh dios… ¿Por qué yo? —Shizune se quejó.

Por supuesto, ahora que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, lo correcto sería decírselo a la Hokage. Tal comportamiento era una violación clara al código de conducta y merecía un serio castigo. Estaban las cortes marciales, las expulsiones e incluso arrestos domiciliarios. Shizune no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que el último hombre que durmió con sus estudiantes había sido condenado a muerte. La ley que prohibía la fraternización entre tutores y sus protegidos era una muy vieja que seguía sin cambio alguno desde los días en que la castidad de una jovencita era asunto de su padre; cualquier otro hombre que fuera responsable de 'arruinar' a una chica tendría que pagar por el terrible crimen –uno cometido contra la _propiedad_ de otro hombre. La ley no había sido modificada desde esos días porque raramente se necesitaba de ella.

Pero ¿Esto de verdad era de su incumbencia? Sakura era una mujer, no una niña y su padre se preocupaba tanto por su virginidad como lo hacía por su misma hija, lo que sobraba decir, era muy poco. Lo que Sakura hiciera y con quién lo hacía era sólo su responsabilidad. La ley sobre alumnos y profesores estaba caduca y decir que era arcaica sólo se ajustaba a la verdad.

Pero… ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado esto? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años? ¿Qué si llevaban más tiempo juntos, estaban conscientes de todo lo que implicaba? Kakashi era un hombre agradable y a Shizune le simpatizaba… ¿Pero y si había tomado ventaja de su propia alumna? Shizune se negaba a creer que Kakashi pudo haberla obligado o que pudo haber estado pretendiéndola hasta que Sakura hubiera aceptado tener relaciones con él… pero, ¿Y si era el caso? Era un hombre muy excéntrico después de todo…

Luchando con lo que debía hacer, Shizune se quedó viendo a la pantalla, todavía sentada frente a ella, mirando la forma en que las manos de Sakura estaban plantadas sobre las rodillas de Kakashi, inclinada para mantenerse cerca de él. Ella no parecía obligada o que hubiera sido abusada. Lucía como una mujer adulta reconfortando a su amante roto.

¿Y si era tan simple como eso?

—Shizune-San, los resultados de las pruebas están listos.

Hinata estaba detrás de ella.

Shizune dio un brinco antes de girarse para encarar a la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo de parecer casual mientras cubría la pantalla. Se había olvidado de que Hinata tenía el byakugan, con lo que podía ver fácilmente detrás de ella a lo que estaba escondiendo. Ahora Hinata estaba intentando echar un vistazo, preguntándose qué le había hecho saltar con culpabilidad.

Era demasiado tarde para entonces. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la pantalla. —¿Son- son esos Sakura-San y Kakashi-Sensei…? —Murmuró.

Shizune se hundió de nuevo en la silla. —Sí.

Hinata estaba muy callada. —Lucen muy cercanos. —Dijo con una risa nerviosa. —Um… ¿Normalmente son así- así de afectivos?

Quizás era egoísta y, tal vez era una mala idea, pero Shizune no quería cargar sola con esto y la urgencia de chismear era parte de su femineidad –una que era difícil de apagar. —Encontré estas anoche. —Dijo, sacando de su bolsillo las pantaletas. —Se cayeron del bolsillo de Kakashi. Le pertenecen a Sakura.

La cara de Hinata tomó el color de una remolacha. —Pe-pero ¿Por qué él-?

—¡Porque _míralos!_ —Shizune golpeó la pantalla. —¡Mí-ra-los!

Hinata vio la pantalla, pero parecía confundida. —¿Shizune-San, qué está sucediendo? —Dijo muy bajo, como si no quisiera saber en realidad.

—Creo, —Suspiró. —Que Sakura está teniendo una aventura con Kakashi. Creo que eso es lo que está pasando.

Los monitores en blanco y negro comenzaron a parpadear, haciendo que la oscura habitación en que estaban se oscureciera otro poco. Hinata miraba al suelo. —Tiene algo de sentido, Shizune-San. En el examen, me di cuenta de que cuando ambos estuvieron en el salón, parecían inusualmente… bueno, sus corazones estaban latiendo como locos. Supongo que-

—¡Oh no! —Shizune estampó sus manos contra su cabeza. —¡El examen! Kakashi era el examinador de Sakura- y si él estaba con Sakura entonces… entonces… oh, dios, esto es malo.

—¿Malo? —Hinata repitió, asustada. —¿Están en muchos problemas?

En este momento, Shizune no sabía nada, así que sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza y susurrar. —Un montón.

Entonces Shizune lo decidió.

Girándose hacia Hinata, tomó sus manos con las propias y la miró con seriedad. —Hinata, debemos mantener esto entre nosotras. Tenemos un conocimiento muy peligroso en nuestras manos- el tipo de conocimiento que puede arruinar a la gente. No debe salir de aquí.

—Pero… va contra las reglas. —Hinata murmuró. —No quiero que ellos salgan perjudicados, pero ¡Las _reglas!_ Nos meteremos en muchos problemas si se sabe que nosotras sabíamos.

—Pero cualquier castigo que nos den a nosotros no será nada comparado con lo que ellos tendrán si esto se sabe. No creo que pueda hacerles eso. —Shizune le dijo, intentando convencerla. —¿Tú puedes?

Hinata dio un resuello, casi al borde de las lágrimas –posiblemente porque Shizune le estaba apretando las manos con fuerza. —No. —Murmuró. —No creo que pueda.

—Sólo pretende que nunca viste esto y no digas nada. —Shizune dijo, metiendo las pantaletas de nuevo a sus bolsillos mientras buscaba el botón de 'borrar' en el panel de control. Lo encontró luego de un momento y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la imagen de la pareja fue reemplazada con el mensaje de 'grabación borrada'.

—Shizune-San, no me siento bien. —Hinata se quejó.

¿Y si había sido un error contarle a la chica Hyuuga? Obviamente su consciencia podía cargar con menos de lo que Shizune pensaba, pero esperaba que esto permaneciera entre ellas.

—Sólo no digas nada, sin importar qué, Hinata. —Le advirtió.

—¿No decir qué?

Posiblemente la última persona que quería ver Shizune en este momento. Shizune y Hinata voltearon abruptamente hacia la puerta donde la silueta de una pequeña chica con cabello rosa estaba.

—¡S-Sakura! —Shizune dijo en alto. —Oh-uh- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La otra chica entró en la habitación, cortando el halo de luz alrededor de ella, haciendo que sus rasgos fueran más visibles, brillando y con la cantidad justa de simetría para hacer que su cara fuera bonita, rozando lo hermoso. —Tsunade se está preguntando dónde estás sus pruebas. —Sakura dijo. —No las encontré en el laboratorio de patología, pero todo mundo podía escucharlas cuchicheando desde tres calles hasta acá, ¿Cuál es el chisme?

Ella echó un vistazo a las pantallas, probablemente pensando que habían visto algo que valía la pena. Y de cierta forma, tenía razón.

—Oh, sólo estábamos, um, hablando sobre este sujeto que me gusta. —Shizune dijo, jugando con las mangas de su ropa mientras la temperatura interna de su cuerpo aumentaba. —Sólo quería que Hinata no le dijera a nadie.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Sakura respondió, herida, con una mano sobre la cadera. —Quiero saber quién te ha atrapado.

Shizune pretendió que Sakura estaba torciendo su brazo para soltárselo. —Bueno, si debes de saberlo, es Tenzou. El de ANBU.

—Y yo le estaba diciendo, que, uh. —Hinata agregó con la voz baja. —Que a ti también te gusta Yamato-Taichou.

Hinata era mejor actriz de lo que Shizune pensaba y rápidamente le siguió la corriente. —Sí. —Dijo agregando una risita falsa. —Que la mejor chica gane, Sakura.

—Ustedes dos están actuando muy extraño. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos hacia ellas, divertida pero todavía sospechando. —¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Dónde está el guardia de seguridad?

—Salió y me pidió que tomara su lugar. —Shizune respondió alegremente. —Pero ahora que Hinata está aquí, ella puede hacerlo, ¿Por qué no le llevamos los resultados a Tsunade?

—Sí. —Sakura alzó los hombros y se despidió alegremente de Hinata quien parecía un poco afligida por la nueva tarea asignada, pero al menos Sakura no sospechaba nada. Se fueron del cuarto de vigilancia y recogieron los resultados del laboratorio antes de volver juntas a la oficina de Tsunade.

—¿Qué harás en la tarde? —Shizune preguntó, manteniendo el mismo tono animoso de la charla anterior. —¿Algo interesante?

—Sólo voy a ir a entrenar. —Sakura respondió.

—¿Con Kakashi-Sensei?

Sakura giró sus enormes y verdes ojos para ver a Shizune y ésta notó la preocupación y duda que debía estar sintiendo desde un tiempo atrás. _¿Lo sabes?_ Eso era lo que parecían decir sus ojos. Pero luego de un momento, la expresión de Shizune se suavizó y Sakura sonrió con calidez. —Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaba si podía mantener el ritmo con lo de su brazo.

—Por supuesto que puede. —Sakura dijo, con un ligero rosa coloreando sus mejillas y con una gran sonrisa. —Kakashi-Sensei es resistente como un viejo par de botas.

Hablaba como alguien enamorada.

Shizune estaba sufriendo un infierno.

* * *

—Oh, cielos, está a tiempo. —Naruto murmuró mientras el trío llegaba a los campos de entrenamiento sólo diez minutos tarde de lo que debían. —Me pregunto quién murió.

Era una broma, pero no sonaba así. Siempre que Kakashi llegaba antes a los campos era sólo porque había estado antes visitando el cenotafio y usualmente significaba que _alguien_ había muerto o desaparecido.

Sakura sabía exactamente quién, pero no dijo nada.

Él estaba inclinado sobre la cadena cerca de los límites de los campos. —Yo. —Les saludó, levantando la mano. —¿Un día ventoso, no es cierto?

Y para confirmar esto, una ventisca vino de la nada, alzando la falda blanca de Sakura. Ella chilló y la bajó, pero no antes de ganarse una sonrisa amplia y una risita de Naruto y Kakashi respectivamente. _Hombres._ Sakura pensó y resopló. Pero la verdad, es que estaba contenta de escuchar la risa de Kakashi, incluso si era corta (e incluso si era a su costa).

—Hoy practicaremos taijutsu. —Dijo, levantándose de la cadena. —Un kunai cada uno, trabajaremos en parejas. Vamos.

—¡Vamos, bastardo!

Como era usual, Naruto y Sasuke se emparejaron inmediatamente y se movieron para comenzar a pelear, dejando a Sakura a solas con Kakashi. Ella le miró, pero él estaba mirando el cabestrillo. —¿Puedes ayudarme y quitarlo, Sakura? —Preguntó con cierta dulzura, sabiendo perfectamente bien que como médico ella se negaría.

—No es bueno que lo haga. —Dijo con franqueza.

—Pero no puedo pelear contigo sin mi mano libre. Se siente mucho mejor, de verdad y te prometo no usarla. Sólo que la necesito para equilibrarme.

Ella se le quedó viendo con sospecha, así que él le respondió con un guiño para convencerla. —De acuerdo. —Suspiró, rindiéndose. —Siempre y cuando no lo fuerces.

Él miró la coronilla de Sakura mientras se movía para comenzar a deshacer el amarre del cabestrillo y desabrochar los botones. —Seguro, pelearemos sólo con las manos izquierdas.

—Eso no es justo. —Protestó. —Eres ambidiestro.

—No siempre lo fui.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro de hartazgo y con cuidado le ayudó a sacar el brazo del cabestrillo. Luego caminó para dejarlo sobre una mesa de picnic que estaba cerca, Kakashi flexionó el brazo experimentalmente. —Te lo tengo que poner apenas acabemos con esto. —Le advirtió.

—Lo entiendo.

Cuando ella se giró para encararlo, él ya tenía su kunai en la mano. Giraba en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, mientras lejos de ellos Naruto y Sasuke eran borrosos movimientos que ocasionalmente chocaban con un 'clang' y una lluvia de chispas.

Sakura pensó que tendría que tomárselo con calma. Era un genio de élite que estaba enfermo, pero enfermo de cualquier forma.

Tomó su kunai y lo sopesó sobre la mano izquierda, sintiéndolo no familiar. No se sentía bien y le costó tomarlo de la manera correcta, pero lo agarró como pudo. Kakashi parecía no tener problema con la postura de sus dedos y con un movimiento de su mano derecha le invitó a atacar.

Con un gruñido ronco se arrojó contra él –fallando por varios centímetros- y se tambaleó mientras Kakashi se paraba a un lado de ella. Sakura abrió el brazo en el último momento y ambos kunai chocaron con un agudo sonido. Se alejaron instantáneamente el uno del otro, con lentitud moviéndose en círculos.

Esta era la naturaleza de la pelea Shinobi, poco contacto y mucha reflexión. Los oponentes usualmente eran demasiado peligrosos como para pelear por mucho tiempo de cerca, incluso con los que tenían brazos lastimados lo eran. De cierta forma era muy parecido a como los Shinobi vivían… con muy pocas conexiones con otros, pero ocasionalmente alguien se deslizaba lo suficiente como para acercarse y romper la cuidadosa defensa que el otro había mantenido con un soplido.

Kakashi hizo el siguiente movimiento, apareciendo de la nada a su lado y apuntando su kunai directamente a ella. Sakura se movió con rapidez, dejando que su golpe se deslizara indefenso entre el aire cercano a sus costillas, pero en lugar de dejarle ir, sujetó con el brazo el de él, atrapándolo contra su costado. Él estuvo inmovilizado por poco tiempo, pero fue suficiente como para que ella pudiera alzar la pierna y golpearle en el estómago. No fue un golpe duro. Sólo tenía la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle saber que pudo haber sido peor. Su respuesta fue atraparle por detrás de la rodilla antes de que pudiera bajar la pierna, dejándola colgando precariamente contra él.

Sakura ahora estaba inmovilizada como él, apuntándole con el kunai al cuello por falta de tener otra cosa que hacer.

—Me voy a liberar. —Le aseguró. —Pero no quiero lastimarte el brazo.

Él bajó la mirada para verla. Sakura miró hacia otro lado, tratando de dejarle claro que la posición en la que estaban no era enteramente apropiada. Especialmente cuando Naruto y Sasuke estaban a unos metros lejos de ellos.

Con lentitud él dejó escapar su pierna y se apartaron, acomodándose la ropa innecesariamente. —¿Otro? —Preguntó.

Ella asintió y volvió a tomar postura. Una vez más, él movió los dedos para que comenzaran y ella avanzó hacia él, su kunai deslumbrando mientras ella avanzaba –siendo cuidadosa de dejar dos centímetros lejos de su objetivo. Pero Kakashi era naturalmente veloz y por cada paso que era obligado a retroceder, daba otros dos hacia adelante para golpear a su oponente que tenía los flancos abiertos.

—Tienes un muy particular estilo de pelea. —Le dijo, ligeramente sin aliento mientras ambos se alejaban el uno del otro una vez más. —Me gusta. Es como el de un gato.

Sakura se sonrojó, halagada. —¿En serio? ¿Lo dices, como si fuera… grácil?

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Quiero decir como completamente enojado y con una sola cosa en mente. Como un gato cuya cola ha sido atrapada e intenta desbaratarte las pantorrillas con las garras.

El rostro de Sakura se oscureció con un ceño fruncido. —Y tú peleas como un perezoso. Eres tan lento que puedo ver el musgo creciendo sobre ti. Y tus brazos son demasiado largos.

—Touché. —Asintió, como si fuera una crítica razonable. —¿De nuevo?

Una vez más ella se movió para atacar, dando cuchilladas hacia él como el gato furioso con el que le había comparado, siseando cuando fallaba. Pero Kakashi no era un perezoso y era irritantemente flexible. Él evitaba sus golpes con una facilidad y gracia que hacia lucir todo demasiado sencillo y, comparado con Sakura –cuyo estilo estaba basado en golpear duro y rápido-, el suyo era más sobre movimientos precisos y usar poca energía para evadir los ataques –y lucir jodidamente bien mientras lo hacía.

Entonces él volteó las mesas y en un rápido movimiento, el kunai en la mano de Sakura fue sacado de su agarre. La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que Kakashi estaba detrás de ella, un brazo rodeándole con gentileza el cuello y su propio kunai apuntándole no con tanto cariño en la yugular.

—¿Te rindes? —Preguntó.

 _No lo creo._ Sakura pensó. Respirando hondo, movió la mano hacia atrás para agarrarse a lo que fuera y dando un grito de esfuerzo, se hizo hacia adelante para doblarse y arrojarlo por encima de su cabeza.

Él aterrizó sobre su espalda con un sonoro ruido frente a ella, la parte visible de su cara torcida en dolor. Un gemido ahogado se escuchó mientras se agarraba el brazo.

Demasiado tarde, Sakura recordó su herida. —Oh- ¡Lo siento, Kakashi-Sensei! —Chilló, cayendo sobre las rodillas a un lado de él. —¡Déjame- déjame ayudarte!

Ella tomó su brazo y colocó una mano en su codo para empezar a usar su jutsu sanador. —Maldición… primero te digo que no te esfuerces demasiado y luego voy y te estampo contra el suelo. De verdad lo siento.

—Eres una chica feroz y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo. —Kakashi gruñó.

Sakura dejó su chakra nublar con gentileza el dolor y sanar cualquier ruptura que hubiera hecho. Pero dada la naturaleza de su daño, ella no podía hacer nada más. —Creo que debo ponerte de nuevo el cabestrillo.

Él suspiró, pero no protestó. Ella le ayudó a levantarse y le guío hasta le mesa de picnic donde comenzó a acomodarle el brazo y a ponerle el soporte. —¡Listo! —Dijo, palmeándole el brazo bueno cuando terminó. —¿Mejor?

—Mejor. —Le respondió, sonriéndole.

Pero luego quitó la mirada de ella, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose, como si hubiera algo más en su mente que ella no debía saber. Por primera vez, Sakura se dio cuenta de qué tan cerca ella estaba de él… pero no quiso moverse.

Le _gustaba_ estar cerca de Kakashi.

Incluso cuando él estaba… triste.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó con seriedad.

Él volvió a verla y en automático volvió su sonrisa –el mismo tipo de sonrisa que le daba a las cajeras coquetas en las que no estaba interesado. Definitivamente no era la que tenía esa calidez que normalmente guardaba para ella. —Estoy bien. —Dijo. Pero no era cierto.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Miró hacia abajo a la mano de Kakashi que descansaba en su muslo. E incluso si sabía que su relación se había terminado y que cualquier recordatorio era _algo malo,_ no pudo detenerse y deslizó la mano sobre la de él, enlazando sus dedos. Parecía lo apropiado.

E incluso si Kakashi no le miró o le sonrió, ella sintió sus dedos apretar los de ella y sabía que estaba agradecido.

* * *

Todos tomaron caminos separados en la tarde. Sakura fue con Ino a cenar –lo que no era tan malo como Sakura había temido, porque Ino estaba como siempre, tal vez había perdido el interés en su 'misterioso hombre'. Ella sólo preguntó sobre él dos veces.

Luego de eso, Ino la invitó a ir a uno de los bares, pero Sakura declinó y se disculpó para ir a casa. No quería perderse la novela esta noche. No había visto el último episodio gracias a Ikki, la semana luego de eso no había sido transmitida por que transmitieron el sumo (¿Y quién en su sano juicio quería ver a dos enormes hombres luchando en lugar de ver el retrato de la escandalosa vida de los ricos y famosos? Sakura iba a escribir una carta muy grosera al canal si eso sucedía de nuevo.)

En el momento en que llegó a casa, Sakura se metió en el baño para ducharse con rapidez y quitarse de encima la mugre de su breve combate con Kakashi, antes de sentarse en frente de la TV con una toalla en la cabeza y un grueso albornoz de algodón. Todo estaba listo –había puesto su chocolate caliente en la mesa frente a ella, igual que su control remoto y un agradable cojín para sentarse. Los comerciales estaban a punto de acabar para comenzar con su programa y todo parecía estar en perfecto orden. Era perfecto.

Hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se debatió entre abrir o no. No podía pretender que no estaba ya que la luz estaba encendida igual que la televisión, pero no quería perderse la novela de nuevo. —¿Quién es? —Gritó.

Hubo una pausa. —Kakashi.

Sakura se puso tan rápido en sus pies que casi tira el chocolate. _¿Por qué demonios está aquí?_ ¿Había dejado algo en el campo de entrenamiento por accidente? ¿Había noticias? ¿Una misión? ¿Tal vez… tal vez era otra cosa?

Ella se acomodó el albornoz con ansiedad, asegurándose de que el nudo estuviera bien apretado en su cintura ya que no se había preocupado por ponerse algo debajo. De verdad no estaba en condición de recibir a un invitado… pero parecía tonto preocuparse por su falta de ropa cuando Kakashi había visto mucho de ella, tocado y saboreado cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

 _Pero eso es pasado ahora._ —Pensó. — _Se supone que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad._

Respiró hondo y tomó un aire casual mientras se movía a la puerta y la abría lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo. —¡Oh, hola! —Dijo brillante, agarrándose el frente de la bata para mantenerla cerrada por el cuello. —¿Puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó, como si él fuera un simple vecino pidiéndole una taza de azúcar.

El cabestrillo ya no estaba, se dio cuenta, y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, con cierta reserva. Cuando el habló, parecía estarle pidiendo permiso a la puerta. —¿Puedo entrar?

—Um… —Sakura miró a su departamento, asegurándose de que no había dejado ropa interior en algún lado. Por lo que veía, parecía presentable. —Seguro, supongo. —Ella retrocedió y le dejó entrar antes de cerrar la puerta. Entonces tras él, movió las manos con ansiedad mientras esperaba que él dijera el propósito de su visita… pero todo lo que hizo fue quedarse de pie y ver su pequeña sala.

Era la primera vez que le _invitaba_ al interior de su departamento. Sólo había venido una vez antes, y eso había sido un año atrás cuando había tenido una noche salvaje con Ino que le había dejado tan cansada que se había quedado dormida por un largo tiempo, ella se dio cuenta de eso porque incluso él había ido a buscarla para ver si estaba ahí. Pero esa vez nunca había entrado al departamento, porque en el instante que reconoció que era él, había chillado, cerrado de nuevo la puerta y salió treinta segundos después completamente vestida y disculpándose por su falla.

Ella esperaba cumplir con alguna expectativa que tuviera. Era pequeño y moderno y la completa antítesis de su mucho más grande y tradicional departamento, pero al menos estaba ordenado.

Pero él _ya_ había estado ahí antes. Cuando se había puesto borracha en la fiesta de los Hyuuga y le había acompañado; incluso se había quedado con ella cuando se quedó dormida ¿No era cierto?

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Preguntó, tratando de llenar el silencio. Ella caminó alrededor de él para moverse a la cocina. —Puedo ofrecerte agua, té, chocolate caliente- Creo que tengo algo de jugo de naranja si quieres- o leche, si no te importa que probablemente esté echada a perder-

Ella fue interrumpida abruptamente mientras una mano agarraba la parte de atrás de su bata y la jalaba. Con lenta deliberación, Kakashi le tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de moverse y ponerlo en su lugar… pero cuando todo lo que ella hizo fue quedársele viendo aprehensivamente, él bajó su máscara y la besó.

No era un beso juguetón o dado con cuidado, como usualmente eran sus besos dada su habilidad y experiencia. No era dominante o posesivo, o intenso como los que le había dado cuando estaban tendidos juntos y desnudos y cuando estaban enredados y entregados a la pasión.

Era necesitado. Consumidor. Un acto de tomar sin recibir. Él le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos como si quisiera fundirla con él, y los dedos de Sakura se habían quedado curvados en el aire, insegura de si tenía que empujarlo o si tenía que abrazarlo con fuerza. Aunque sus labios estaban respondiendo a los de él y sus ojos se habían cerrado mientras su boca se tallaba con fuerza contra ella, plantándole besos.

Cuando su mano se movió para deslizarse debajo de su albornoz para tocarle los pechos, Sakura rompió el beso. —N-no- espera. —Suspiró y retrocedió, una mano presionando sus labios y la otra en su cuello. Ella le dirigió a Kakashi una mirada de sorpresa mientras la de él seguía oscura y velada. Ella vio un dejo de incertidumbre, pero también algo más… algo que iba más allá del simple y primitivo deseo.

Sakura miró la televisión a un lado de ellos. El tema de entrada de su novela había comenzado y en algún momento recapitularía lo que había sucedido en el capítulo anterior y ella podría ponerse al día con la complicada historia.

Kakashi comenzó a girarse, sintiéndose rechazado.

—No seas tonto. —Murmuró, atrapándole por el brazo y jalándolo. Con una serie de cortos y rápidos jalones, se abrió el albornoz.

Pero la mirada de Kakashi nunca dejó su rostro. Ella le tomó de las manos y se sentó en el suelo, jalándolo con ella. A un lado de ellos, la televisión contaba algo sobre un escandaloso amorío que estaba a punto de ser descubierto, exponiendo a los amantes en cuestión, pero Sakura no estaba escuchando. Con el cojín debajo de su cadera, ella se acomodó debajo de Kakashi, besándole con firmeza.

Él no necesitaba mucha guía. Su peso se acomodó entre sus piernas y la evidencia de su excitación era difícil de ignorar, aunque él hizo un buen trabajo distrayéndola con profundos y penetrantes besos. Su cadera estaba tallándose contra la de ella y Sakura separó sus bocas con un suspiro. —Sensei…

—No. —Gruño, incluso si estaba abriéndose el cierre.

—¿'No' qué? —Preguntó, confundida.

—No me digas así. No ahora. —Jadeó. En segundos se liberó y un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Sakura mientras sentía el calor de su erección presionada contra su entrada. —Sólo dime Kakashi. —Le dijo, medio segundo antes de entrar a ella con esfuerzo.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de dolor. No estaba lista y el pinchazo de incomodidad era agudo. Pero el dolor se mezcló con placer y el resultado no era menos que exquisito. —Kakashi. —Suspiró.

Él la penetró de nuevo, con fuerza, haciéndola saltar y aferrarse a él. —Dilo de nuevo.

—Kakashi. —Murmuró y con lentitud comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

No era como las otras veces. Para empezar, ellos nunca lo habían hecho en el suelo con sólo un cojín relleno de plumas para evitar la dureza del piso alfombrado. Y aunque antes Sakura estaba acostumbrada a moverse con el delirio y la embriaguez de su propia lujuria, ahora estaba consciente de todo con deslumbrante claridad. Escuchaba el crujido y el roce del cojín debajo de ella con cada estocada de su cadera, escuchaba los jadeos contra su cabello y sentía su cálido aliento en el cuello. La luz fluorescente del techo alumbraba sobre ellos; el vapor de su chocolate ascendiendo con lentitud desde la taza en la mesa a un lado de ellos. Las voces borrachas que tartamudeaban afuera, en el corredor, completamente ignorantes de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación… de esta apresurada lucha de cuerpos que llenaban la pequeña sala con suaves resuellos y suspiros.

Ella sintió cada temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Kakashi y disfrutó de su placer como si fuera el de ella misma. Era demasiado tarde para ella, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle que su propia necesidad no hubiera sido satisfecha. Todo lo que a Sakura le importaba en este punto fue revelado con el sentir de su cuerpo presionado bajo el de él y la sensación de su dura longitud golpeando dentro de ella. No importaba que su placer hubiera quedado fuera del alcance y olvidado. Saber que era su cuerpo lo que le hacía gemir y gruñir contra su cuello y tener sus caderas conectadas, golpeándose con fuerza, era un placer mental que no podía ser comparado con nada.

Sabía que estaba cerca de terminar, porque ahora conocía todos los signos de ello–como la manera en que su aliento se volvía cortado y sus embistes duros y con un ritmo perdido. Los dedos de Kakashi se hundieron en el tatami a un lado de la cabeza de Sakura y de pronto su cuerpo se encajó en el suyo con un temblor. Ella se aferró a él con más fuerza, apretándole, apenas atreviéndose a respirar mientras sentía la humedad de su alivio dentro de ella y mientras escuchaba su suave gruñido en la oreja.

Él se acomodó contra ella, agotado. Sakura siguió abrazándole con fuerza y mirando al techo.

Con cualquier otro, ella podía pensar que había sido utilizada. Dos semanas atrás su último novio había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Kakashi había hecho apenas unos minutos atrás: meterse en su departamento con sólo una cosa en mente antes de tomarla en el suelo, buscando satisfacer su propia excitación con egoísmo y dejándola a ella deseando algo más.

Pero con Kakashi no se sentía así. Él no había venido a ella simplemente para desquitar su lujuria a menos que tuviera una buena razón… y además, Sakura no le dejaría a menos que sintiera que era importante.

Mientras que Ikki le había dejado molesta y decepcionada, ahora todo lo que sentía era una peligrosa opresión en el pecho que se parecía mucho al afecto. Un montón de afecto. El tipo de afecto que llevaba a la gente a hacer cosas tontas. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación sin éxito y movió las manos para acariciar el cabello de Kakashi. —Hay una pluma picándome el trasero. —Murmuró románticamente. —¿Podemos ir a la cama?

Él suspiró. —Tal vez tengas que cargarme.

—Estoy muy cansada. Pero puedo arrastrarte, ¿Te importaría?

—…De hecho, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Su peso se levantó de ella y le ayudó a levantarse. Ella dirigió una última mirada al televisor –vio que se había perdido al cinco minutos de su programa –antes de tomar la mano de Kakashi y sonreírle mientras lo llevaba al dormitorio.

* * *

Él estaba ahí, sentado en la barra de Ichiraku, engullendo los fideos tan rápido que era imposible saber cómo es que no se ahogaba. Hinata se congeló en el lugar, mordiéndose el labio. Sobraba decirlo, pero ella quería muchísimo ser como una de las otras chicas –como Sakura- que podían caminar hacia su interés y hacer conversación sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella quería llamarlo, ¿Pero y si no la escuchaba? ¿Qué tal si lo llamaba y él seguía comiendo y ella permanecía ahí de pie como una tonta con todos los demás viéndole?

Y justo entonces cuando su valor estaba descendiendo y decidiendo que debía darse la vuelta y seguir caminando, Naruto se enderezó y se giró en su asiento para averiguar de dónde venía esa sensación –no que fuera asesina- pero igualmente poderosa que sentía de ser observado. Él notó que Hinata estaba viendo depresivamente al suelo.

—Hina'a'-'an. —Le llamó con la boca llena de fideos y vegetales, ondeando la mano con entusiasmo.

Hinata alzó la mirada y se sintió como gelatina. Una gelatina roja. Muy roja. —Ho-ho-hola, Naruto-kun.

—¡Madrugaste mucho! —Dijo alegremente. —¿Adónde vas?

—Um… iba a…

—¿Quieres ramen? —Preguntó, golpeando el asiento vacío a un lado de él. —Vamos, siéntate.

Era más fácil cuando él le decía qué hacer. Hinata se sonrojó sintiéndose contenta y se deslizó con cuidado en la barra para sentarse a un lado de Naruto. Estaba muy consciente de su cuerpo a un lado de ella, su calidez, su olor y la manera en que su codo se golpeaba con el de ella. La verdad es que ya había desayunado, pero no podía, _no debía_ pasar esta oportunidad para sentarse a un lado de él, esperando que en esta ocasión pudiera reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle algo o tal vez él podría decirle algo a ella. Pero no parecía que fuera a pasar y mientras se tuvo que tragar un suspiro de tristeza.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Cómo era que otras personas lo hacían parecer tan fácil cuando en realidad era la cosa más difícil y terrorífica de todas? ¿Cómo Sakura podía tocar con tanta facilidad el cabello de su Sensei y su rostro mientras Hinata sentía palpitaciones peligrosas incluso con el más insignificante roce del codo de Naruto contra su brazo?

—¿Estás bien? —Naruto preguntó, dándose cuenta de que su mirada había vuelto al suelo y todo el silencio.

—Oh, um, sí. —Dijo en voz baja. —Estoy bien, gracias.

—Parece que algo te está preocupando. —Observó.

Muchas cosas estaban preocupando a Hinata, pero se le había prohibido hablar de una y la otra era demasiado terrorífica como para decirla. De hecho, también estaba un poco asustada de hablar de la primera, porque era algo que involucraba a los compañeros de Naruto, una de ellos era Sakura, el crush de Naruto –aunque a estas alturas no sabía si ya había pasado-, pero sin duda alguna, no estaría feliz de saber lo que se traían.

—Tienes la misma cara que Sakura. —Dijo, girando para engullir más ramen dentro de su boca. —Había estado tristona por mucho tiempo. Hasta hace unos días. Parece que se animó ahora que Kakashi-Sensei regresó, ¿No?

El aliento de Hinata se cortó con un chillido. Naruto se le quedó viendo, pero parecía que no sabía a qué se debía.

—Tú eres una chica. —Le dijo. —Y las chicas hablan, ¿No es cierto? ¿Sabes qué es lo que ha estado molestando a Sakura? Tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con su misterioso novio que todo el mundo dice que tiene pero que ella niega, ¿Sabes quién es? Porque tiene el raro hábito de elegir completos perdedores y estamos algo preocupados porque haya elegido a alguien muy malo esta vez.

—Yo- bueno, no es un completo perdedor. —Hinata tartamudeó, pensando en Kakashi-Sensei. Hasta el momento en que Shizune le había mostrado las pantaletas, ella también lo había creído una persona amable y un líder fuerte. Ahora no estaba muy segura sobre qué debía pensar.

Sólo que Naruto ahora mismo estaba ahogándose con el ramen y golpeando la mesa. —¡Tú-tú sabes! —Escupió. —¡Tú sabes quién es!

Hinata se le quedó viendo, horrorizada. —No lo sé… quiero decir… ¡No lo sé! —Ella no había esperado esta reacción. Sólo quería asegurarle que el amante de Sakura no era tan malo o, al menos no como todos los anteriores, pero había terminado dándole una pista que no quería.

—¿Quién es? —Naruto quiso saber, se olvidó de su comida y eso sólo decía que iba totalmente en serio.

—Yo- um-

—¿Es alguien que conocemos?

Hinata se encogió en su asiento. —Yo… um…

—¿Es eso, no es cierto? —Naruto golpeó un puño sobre su palma. —Lo sabía. ¿Quién es? ¿Es Lee? ¿Es _Sasuke?_ ¿Neji? _¿Shino?_ Oh, demonios, ¿No es ese tipo raro de la tienda de víveres que se le queda viendo como si Orochimaru lo hubiera revivido, verdad?

—N-no. —Hinata agitó la cabeza. No quería decirlo. No quería ser interrogada. Pero si él seguía nombrando todos los hombres que conocía probablemente llegaría a Kakashi-Sensei y Hinata no sería capaz de dejar de tensarse y entonces él lo sabría.

—Bueno, ¿Quién podría ser? —Continuó. —¿Es un chunin? ¿Un Jounin? Parpadeaste- ¿Significa que es un Jounin? No conozco a tantos Jounin…

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —Hinata explotó, su cara totalmente roja y algo molesta. —N-no es de nuestra incumbencia. Si Sakura-san qui-quiere que lo sepas, te lo dirá ¡Por favor! No me hagas más preguntas. No puedo responder.

Él la miró, casi tan sorprendido como ella misma se sentía por su arranque. Inmediatamente ella se encogió, preguntándose si él se había enojado mucho y ahora la odiaba.

Pero él le sonrió. —De acuerdo, Hinata-chan. —Dijo, algo sonrojado por la vergüenza. —No quería molestarte ¿Quieres algo de ramen?

—Sí, por favor. —Dijo en voz baja, su corto arranque había quemado un montón de su energía.

Él se río y le ayudó a ordenar.

* * *

Kakashi despertó varias veces en la noche, lo que tenía que ver más con el hecho de que estaba durmiendo en una cama extraña que con que estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de molestia. Todo lo contrario, estaba demasiado cómodo. La cama de Sakura era ridículamente cómoda (casi demasiado cómoda para cualquier ninja que se respetara) y las mantas eran suaves y olían al perfume que usualmente usaba. La chica en cuestión estaba durmiendo acurrucada contra él, su mano descansaba sobre el pecho de Kakashi como si estuviera determinada a sentirlo incluso estando inconsciente.

Le sorprendió que no le hubiera echado todavía luz encima para interrogarlo con violencia. Se suponía que habían roto hace una semana, pero parecía que no quería o necesitaba saber las razones que había tenido para regresar. Tal vez, ¿Ella le había extrañado también y estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí?

¿Tal vez, se estaba tomando su tiempo…?

Como fuera, Kakashi no quería saber nada más por el momento. Estaba contento y la Picazón una vez más estaba feliz ahora que había regresado con la persona que la había provocado. Se sentía muy bien tenerla ahí con él, durmiendo tan de cerca y teniendo la confianza como para hacerlo. No quería arruinar este momento con la incómoda charla sobre el 'mañana' y respondiendo preguntas acerca de la moralidad de su relación… no cuando todo lo que quería era mantenerla así de simple.

La última vez que se despertó, fue porque la alarma sonó. La desconocida canción le sacó de su maravilloso sueño sobre una biblioteca llena de nuevos volúmenes de Icha Icha e inmediatamente golpeó el aparato hasta que lo apagó. Una risita femenina llamó su atención y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que Sakura ya no estaba acostada con él. Parpadeando, la encontró sentada a la mitad de la cama con las sábanas enredadas en su regazo y su codo recargado contra el alféizar de la ventana. Estaba disfrutando lo que parecía ser un botecito de yogurt.

Gracias a dios no había corrido a vestirse todavía.

—Buenos días. —Le dijo con dulzura, sus ojos observando su cuerpo con tanta libertad como él estaba haciendo.

—¿Desayuno? —Gruñó.

Ella asintió y lamió la cucharilla con indiferencia. Kakashi estaba seguro de que había visto una porno igual.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Le preguntó de la nada.

Ella le miró enfadada. —¿Crees que no sé cómo cuidarme? ¿ _Parezco_ embarazada?

—No lo sé. —Quizás era por la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana, o por la satisfacción obtenida gracias a la larga noche de lento y lujurioso sexo que tuvieron para compensar la semana que habían perdido, pero… —Pareces estar más brillante que lo usual.

Ella alzó el botecito del yogurt. —¿Será por esto? Es yogurt bio… —Dijo como si nada. —Es de fresa.

Kakashi le vio tomar otra cucharada de la cremosa y rosada substancia y observó cómo su lengua acariciaba la cuchara como haría con un amante. Entre más veía, más hambriento estaba y no era un apetito enteramente relacionado con la comida. —¿Me puedes dar yogurt? —Preguntó.

—No. Es el último.

—¿Me puedes dar de _tu_ yogurt?

—No.

—¿Aunque sea un poquito?

Ella sacó la cuchara de su boca con lentitud, tentándole. —Mmm… nop. —Entonces se río cuando él falló en parecer casual cuando levantó la rodilla para esconder el repentino efecto que su acción había tenido en su entrepierna. —¿Tanto te gusta el yogurt? —Se burló.

—No tanto como otras cosas. —Admitió.

—Bueno. —Dijo con lentitud, dándole una mirada juguetona. —Puedes tener algo de _mi_ yogurt… pero tienes que venir por él. —Y una vez dicho eso, metió la cuchara en el bote y entonces procedió a dejar correr la cuchara llena de yogurt en su pecho.

¿Quién iba a quejarse?

Ambos se rieron mientras obedientemente le tendía sobre la cama debajo de él, su lengua siguiendo el camino que la cuchara había dejado, hasta que la risa eventualmente se convirtió en gemidos y se olvidaron del yogurt y del tiempo y en donde estaban.

Sakura se tendió contra él mientras descansaban, ambos acurrucados y compartiendo su calor. No había nada como la sensación letárgica del post coito y Kakashi podría apostar a que, a veces, era mejor que el propio acto. Odiaba pensar de sí mismo como alguien que adoraba ser consentido con cariñitos mientras estaba tendido con otro cuerpo –sonaba increíblemente débil y necesitado. En lugar de eso, prefería pensar que le gustaba su propio espacio –pero estaba abierto a acurrucarse. El hecho de que a Sakura no pareciera importarle dejar algo de espacio entre ellos a veces le sentaba muy bien, porque había pasado largo tiempo desde que se había llevado a una mujer a la cama que no se alejara de él una vez que el orgasmo se hubiera terminado, si no es que se levantaba y se iba. La única cosa sobre esas relaciones es que no tenían complicaciones.

Esta, sin embargo…

La chica presionada a su costado suspiró mientras trazaba con la uña un suave camino alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Entonces, dentro del contento silencio, dijo las palabras que él había temido desde la noche anterior: —¿Y ahora qué…?

Kakashi no respondió. No quería hacerlo, porque estaba tratando mucho en no pensar sobre ello.

Ella levantó la cabeza y descansó la barbilla en su hombro para observarlo. —Kakashi. —Intentó persuadirlo. —¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—¿Qué más? —Respondió con simpleza. —Vamos a desayunar.

Ella parecía estar dudando, porque probablemente no era la respuesta que quería. Pero luego de un momento parecía haber decidido seguirle la corriente. —No tengo nada de comida. —Le advirtió.

—Entonces salgamos.

Ella parpadeó. —¿Cómo una cita?

—No… como un desayuno.

Ojos verdes le observaron con incertidumbre, enlazada con duda, pero entonces le sonrió lentamente y casi con vergüenza. —De acuerdo. —Le dijo con suavidad.

—Pero primero. —Le dijo, quitándose las sábanas de encima. —¿Nos duchamos?

* * *

Sakura no estaba segura de qué pensar sobre Kakashi el día de hoy. Él era un hombre demasiado solitario que le gustaba comer solo, leer solo y probablemente dormir solo… si no fuera por el inescapable hecho de que él era, después de todo, _un hombre._

Antes de que él se hubiera ido en esa misión, todo lo que le había ofrecido era sexo y Sakura sabía que ese era parte del problema. Ella había acudido con él buscando sexo, había obtenido exactamente lo que quería y entonces se había ido preguntándose por qué no se sentía bien. Pero ahora _él_ había acudido a ella y no sólo eso, sino que había sido la primera vez que ella era la que estaba haciendo la oferta y él quien la aceptara, pero ahora él le estaba _llevando afuera para desayunar._

Había dicho que no era una cita, pero daba igual, era exactamente igual de bueno. Nunca le había llevado a ningún lado y tampoco ella le había llevado a algún sitio. Lo que había entre ellos hasta esta mañana estaba virtualmente limitado al dormitorio, pero ahora que estaba fuera de éste, dejado el departamento y estaba ahí, en la calle. _Él le estaba llevando a desayunar,_ y no hacías eso con alguien con el que habías cogido y no te importaba... Significaba que ella le gustaba, aunque fuera un poquito, lo suficiente como para pasar tiempo con ella durante algo tan ridículamente casual como un desayuno.

Sakura no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

No se estaban tomando de las manos, pero Sakura tampoco lo había esperado. Tomarse las manos era probablemente algo que hacían los tontos adolescentes que pensaban que estaban enamorados –como Sakura y sus anteriores novios. Kakashi era demasiado viejo (o algo así), demasiado serio (casi todo el tiempo) y demasiado poco social (él hacía que Jiraiya –un _ermitaño_ \- pareciera una mariposa sociable) como para estarse tomando de las manos con una amante. Él le trataba como una amiga y nada menos y no le pediría tomar el rol de 'damita' para que enlazara su brazo y luciera bonita, incluso si fueran libres de actuar de esa manera en público. Si Sakura había aprendido algo sobre Kakashi en los últimos días, era que no era el tipo de hombre que procuraba a las mujeres para alardear. Sexo y todo lo relacionado con ello era privado.

Ella le veía por la esquina del ojo mientras caminaban lado a lado entre las personas que estaban en el área de comidas. Él pareció sentirlo e inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia ella, lo que hizo que Sakura le diera una sonrisa falsa. —Eres un hombre muy extraño. —Le dijo.

Él levantó la cabeza, pensativo, tocándose la barbilla. —Estarías sorprendida de cuán seguido me lo han dicho a lo largo de mi vida…

—No, no lo estaría. —Dijo, caminando tan cerca de él como se atrevía. —Si vamos a comer afuera, ¿Significa que vas a quitarte la máscara?

Él le dio una mirada, confundido. —Sakura, ya has visto mi cara antes. —Y muchas otras partes de su cuerpo también.

—No, quiero decir… ¿Qué tan seguido haces esto? ¿Seguido comes en público y te bajas la máscara en lugares como este? —Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor en la concurrida calle alineada a los restaurantes, los bares cerrados y los establecimientos de ramen y comida rápida.

—Sí. —Dijo con simpleza. —Muy seguido ¿Es un problema?

—¿No te importa si la gente ve tu rostro? —Preguntó.

—No. —Parecía confundido. —¿Debería molestarme? ¿Hay algo terriblemente mal con mi cara? —Levantó una mano para tocar su máscara en lo que debió haber sido un gesto genuino de preocupación. A veces era difícil saber si estaba hablando en serio.

—Bueno, ¿Entonces por qué nunca nos mostraste tu rostro? —Le preguntó.

—¿Nos? —Repitió.

—¡Nos, nosotros! ¡Naruto, Sasuke y yo! ¡Tu equipo!

—Oh… —Él se rascó la cabeza. —No es como si deliberadamente la esté escondiendo, aunque no es como si hubieran _pedido_ que me quitara la máscara antes. Estoy seguro de que han dado algunos vistazos ¿No?

Ella agitó la cabeza. —La primera vez que la vi fue la mañana en que… cuando tú… —Sakura se sintió enrojecer.- —Ya sabes- con esa mujer en tu cama. Y estoy muy segura de que Naruto y Sasuke no la han visto todavía. Pensé que sólo se la mostrabas a gente con la que dormías.

—Bueno, entonces esa es una mala noticia para Naruto y Sasuke, ¿No es cierto?

Ella sonrió. —De hecho, están tan desesperados que estoy segura que harían cualquier cosa al alcance para-

—Este parece un buen lugar. —Kakashi dijo en voz alta, opacando su voz y salvando apenas su alma de cualquier tipo de desastroso escenario. —Cómanos aquí.

Era un restaurante con lámparas rojas que virtualmente estaba a un lado de la calle como Ichiraku y si esto de verdad hubiera sido una cita, Sakura hubiera gesticulado. Pero ya que era sólo un desayuno, le siguió entre los biombos rojos y tomó asiento en la barra. Todo parecía un poco grasoso –la barra, los palillos, las paredes, las lámparas y especialmente los cocineros, pero Kakashi le aseguró que la comida era buena.

—¿Comes aquí seguido? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —Dijo sin entrar más en detalles. —También estarás contenta de escuchar que es muy barato.

—¿Por qué debería estar contenta de eso? —Preguntó. —Tú vas a pagar.

—Esto no es una cita. —Repitió.

—No importa. Los caballeros pagan por la comida, sea una cita o no. —Dijo, mirándolo con dureza. —¿No eres un caballero?

Él sostuvo su mirada por un momento y ella sintió calor bajo la intensidad y la insinuación que había, hasta que ella tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Bueno, eso respondía _esa_ pregunta. —¡Por favor, un menú! —Ella gritó al dueño detrás de la barra quien, sin emitir palabra alguna, les dio dos.

—Quiero sopa miso acompañada de arroz. —Le dijo al hombre, quien le pasó la orden a los cocineros detrás de él.

—Quiero lo mismo, gracias. —Kakashi dijo. —¿Y tal vez, algo de tamagoyaki? Supongo que pepinillos estarían bien y algo de chile asado, ¿Tienen natto? ¿Sí? Bueno, también quiero un poco. Con nori.

—¿Hambriento? —Sakura preguntó con malicia.

—¿No lo había dicho?

— _No voy a pagar por todo esto._ —Le recordó.

—¿No quieres dividir la cuenta como un buen gesto a tu pobre –muy pobre- maestro-?

—Tú _no_ eres pobre. —Siseó. —Me compraste un vestido Suzuki sin parpadear.

—Ah. —Bueno, lo había atrapado. —Pero tuve que vender la mayoría de mis pertenencias para cubrirlo.

Sakura no se vio engañada, pero sonrió cuando pensó en el vestido. —Desearía que alguien más diera una fiesta formal. —Suspiró. —No he tenido una excusa para usarlo de nuevo y está ahí colgado en mi clóset, parece triste.

—¿Quién necesita una excusa? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo. —Respondió. —No puedo usarlo siempre que quiera- es demasiado bonito y tal vez luciría ridícula.

—No, lucirías hermosa. —Murmuró ausente y Sakura sintió que su pecho se llenaba de nuevo con calidez. —Aunque tal vez sí estarías muy vestida. —Agregó. —¿Y si tratas de convencer a alguien para que contraiga matrimonio?

—¿Convencer a alguien para que contraiga un compromiso de por vida, sólo para usar el vestido? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

Él asintió.

Sakura giró sus palillos, su mirada haciéndose distante. —Es una buena idea…

La comida llegó y mientras se dedicaban a ella, Sakura tuvo que admitir que la comida estaba más que rica. Pero sólo había dado dos cucharadas a su sopa antes de ver a Kakashi y notar que ya casi se terminaba la mitad de su comida. Ella se le quedó viendo. Él se detuvo y le miró socarronamente, su máscara alrededor del cuello y varios granos de arroz en su mejilla y barbilla.

—Eso explica mucho. —Murmuró, tomando su servilleta para limpiarle el rostro.

—¿Qué?

Ella ignoró la pregunta. —¿Has escuchado sobre modales? Te ahogarás si comes así de rápido.

—Creo que aprendí a una muy tierna edad como comer sin morir. —Dijo secamente.

—Apenas, por lo que veo. —Se burló.

Y pese a sus advertencias de comer más lento, él siguió devorando su desayuno tan rápido que para el tiempo que Sakura iba a la mitad de su comida, Kakashi ya había terminado y estaba dejando en la barra su tazón de arroz con un _bang_ (que pudo haber sido el sonido de la porcelana golpeando la madera o la barrera del sonido rompiéndose).

Ella le dio una mirada divertida mientras se levantaba la máscara y se pasaba los dedos concienzudamente en la cara. Si él no tenía indigestión, no había entonces justicia en el mundo.

Pero parecía que sus pensamientos no eran sobre su comida. —Si te hubiera pasado en el examen. —Comenzó a decir con lentitud. —¿Hubieras ido conmigo a esa misión?

Los palillos de Sakura golpearon el tazón mientras cambiaba por completo su actitud, preguntándose de dónde había venido esa pregunta, pero no estaba por completo sorprendida tampoco. ¿Se suponía que tenía que sentirse conmovida por el pensamiento de que su hipotética muerte le estuviera comiendo o, enojada porque estaba determinado a culparse por algo que no había sucedido? —No. —Respondió cortante, escogiendo enojarse. — _Quería_ dejar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros por lo del examen, pero no porque _tú_ me reprobaste. Fue porque en cuanto entré a esa habitación y te vi sentado, me di cuenta de que fue un error. Incluso si me hubieras pasado, no importaba. Por supuesto, estaba enojada porque me reprobaste… pero incluso si me hubieras pasado, creo que me hubiera dado cuenta que tenía que quedarme.

Ella se detuvo y pensó lo que había dicho. Había una muy buena razón por la que ella quería separarse de él, ¿No era cierto? Sin embargo, aquí estaban de nuevo, todavía durmiendo juntos e incluso saliendo juntos para desayunar. Las razones ahí seguían, alineadas contra ellos como picos que les cortarían si uno daba un mal paso, pero algo había cambiado durante esa noche.

—¿Por qué viniste? —Preguntó en silencio.

Él dio una suave risa sarcástica y puso los codos sobre la barra. —No tenía otro lugar en el cuál estar. —Le imitó.

Y si lo que él quería decir lo que Sakura quería decir cada vez que decía eso, entonces la verdad era que… él no sabía por qué. Simplemente había querido verla. Ella lo sintió en la forma en que le había tocado y en la forma en que habían intimado, en la forma en que él le había tomado en el suelo como si fuera el derecho de ambos tenerse de esa forma.

Ahora estaba asustada por el pensamiento.

Esto sólo tenía que ser algo pasajero. Algo que tenía que terminar sin ningún tipo de conflictos. Incluso si los parámetros de esta relación nunca se hubieran derrumbado, estaba implícito que esa era la forma en que tenía que ser. Sólo que ahora que habían hablado, todavía quedaban cosas que faltaban por decirse –e incluso salieron más… y Sakura no sabía qué decir, para empezar.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima misión? —Preguntó, obligando a la conversación a tomar otro rumbo.

Él hizo un gesto vago con la mano. —He rechazado casi todas. Creo que me quedaré en Konoha por un rato. —Dijo.

Ella le miró. —¿Crees que es lo mejor?

—Bajo estas circunstancias… sí.

¿Así que fallaba una misión y toda su confianza se iba al carajo? Sakura frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Si su confianza le había dejado, tal vez lo mejor era que se alejara de las misiones difíciles en que la duda podía conducir a errores fatales. Aunque…—No fue tu culpa. —Le dijo con suavidad, volviendo a desayunar.

—Tú no estabas ahí. —Apuntó.

—No, pero te conozco. —Le dijo, alzando los hombros. —Nadie moriría bajo tu liderazgo si no fuera completamente inevitable.

Ella estaba consciente de que él le estaba observando, pero pretendió no darse cuenta y siguió comiendo. Mientras soplaba la sopa en su cuchara, una cálida mano le tocó el muslo y se detuvo para ver a Kakashi inquisidoramente.

—Gracias. —Le dijo en silencio.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundida y un poquito preocupada de que alguien pasara y sin querer viera que él le estaba tocando de manera 'inapropiada'.

Él sonrió. —Por creer en mí.

—No es tan difícil. —Le dijo, sonrojada. —Sólo quiero que tú lo hagas.

Él le dio un apretón en la pierna y suspiró, pero no parecía que fuera porque no estuviera contento. Era el suspiro de un hombre que se estaba quitando un peso de sus hombros.

En algún lugar en la calle, una conmoción parecía haberse alzado y Sakura se preguntó si alguien había tratado de irse sin pagar. Cuando Kakashi se levantó, Sakura se preguntó si iba a hacer lo mismo, pero cuando comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo por dinero, se relajó. —Me tengo que ir. —Dijo apologéticamente. —Tengo una cita en el hospital y ya sabes cómo se pone Tsunade si llegas tarde.

—Eso nunca te detuvo antes. —Apuntó.

—Lo sé. Pero eso es porque de hecho ya voy tarde. —Dijo alegremente. Y mientras la conmoción fuera se hacía más ruidosa, Kakashi dejó dinero sobre la barra. —Eso debe cubrir mi parte.

—¡ _Bastardo!_

Kakashi se giró y la siguiente cosa que Sakura supo, fue que hubo un ruidoso golpe, tazones vacíos, cubiertos, asientos y dispensadores volando y que Kakashi estaba en el suelo, una mano sobre su mandíbula. Confundida, Sakura saltó de su asiento y abrió la boca al ver quién era el responsable: Naruto, cuya expresión podría ser descrita como nada más que asesina.

Pero en el momento en que Sakura entendió por completo qué sucedía, su expresión se volvió nada comparada con la suya. —¡¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo?! —Gritó.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees _tú_ que estás haciendo?! —Respondió, enojado. —¡Con _él!_

Hinata vino corriendo detrás, parecía enojada. —¡Naruto-kun, _por favor!_ ¡No lo hagas! —Ella parecía impaciente.

Todo alrededor de ellos comenzó a silenciarse. La gente había quitado su mirada de la comida y la gente de afuera se había detenido para chismosear el drama que se estaba desarrollando. Sakura sintió frío. Todo comenzaba a revelarse en ese lugar y con muchos testigos. —¿Qué están viendo? —Sakura gritó a los chismosos, pero sólo consiguió asustar a un par mientras intentaba ayudar a Kakashi a levantarse.

—¡No lo toques! —Naruto dio un amenazador paso al frente.

—¡¿O _qué?!_ —Planeaba ignorarlo, pero Kakashi alzó una mano para rechazar educadamente su ayuda.

—Está bien. —Kakashi dijo, levantándose y quitándose de encima algunos palillos. —¿Hay algún problema, Naruto? —Preguntó con una falsa calma.

—¡Eran ustedes después de todo! —Naruto gritó. —¡Ese asqueroso rumor era sobre ustedes!

Alguien estaba haciendo su camino entre la multitud en la calle y Sakura no sabía si estar feliz de ver a Shiranui Genma moviéndose hacia ellos para intervenir. Como examinador seguramente era un mediador nato, pero Sakura sabía que su llegada sólo significaba una cosa: que pensar _oh mierda_ era lo más adecuado. —¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirando a Naruto y a Kakashi.

—¡Él! —Naruto apuntó con un dedo a Kakashi. —¡Es él quien se está cogiendo a su alumna! ¡Está acostándose con Sakura-Chan!

Hubo una nota de dolor en su voz y Sakura lo había oído, pero justo ahora no le importaba. —¡Naruto! —Siseó. —¡Cómo te atreves!

Genma miró a Sakura, sorprendentemente indiferente a tal clamo. —¿Eso es verdad?

—¡No! —Negó vehementemente.

—¡No mientas! —Naruto rugió. —¡Yo los vi!

—¡Detente! —Gritó de nuevo.

Genma levantó la mano pidiendo silencio. —¿Eso es verdad? —Preguntó esta vez a Kakashi.

Kakashi suspiró y miró a los ojos a Naruto. —Sí, es verdad.

El pandemónium se desató de nuevo.

Naruto avanzó de nuevo, intentando darle otro puñetazo. —¡Bastardo! —Al mismo tiempo, Sakura intentó detener a su compañero. —¡No te atrevas! —Genma atrapó a Naruto por el pecho y Kakashi detuvo a Sakura por la cintura y, mientras ambos adolescentes luchaban para zafarse del agarre que los detenía, Hinata se estaba disculpando con nadie en particular.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —Naruto gritó a Kakashi, parecía que no le importaba que su maestro estaba evitando que Sakura le arrancara la cabeza. —¡Sucio pervertido!

—¡Cállate, Naruto! —Gruñó con fuerza. —¡No sabes nada!

La multitud que les estaba rodeando se estaba haciendo más grande. Más gente estaba llegando y junto con las nuevas personas, rostros familiares les acompañaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ino y el resto de su equipo estaban empujando a la gente para avanzar.

¿El de ahí atrás era Iruka-Sensei completamente horrorizado? Tantas caras que conocía y caras que no, estaban mirándolos con una mezcla de expresiones que iban desde la diversión, el disgusto, la curiosidad mórbida. Todos sabían y no había manera de volver el tiempo para evitarlo.

El forcejeo de Sakura murió lentamente mientras el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo amenazaba con aplastarla. Miró a Naruto y todo lo que vio era odio e ira y un montón de dolor. Luego vio a Ino que parecía estar sacando información de uno de los chismosos cercanos a ella, mirando a Sakura con una mezcla de sorpresa y desapruebo.

Todo lo que había temido –lastimar a Naruto, terminar expuesta y despreciada, sabiendo que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes- todo eso estaba golpeándole en la cara.

—Creo... —Genma comenzó a decir mientras detenía el forcejeo de Naruto con un duro tirón de pelo. —… que es momento de informarle a la Hokage, ¿No creen?

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

El título del capítulo en realidad es _'Bajo la lámpara roja'_ pero suena más interesante 'Bajo la luz roja', ¿Verdad? Además se adecuaba horriblemente.

Otra aclaración: Hay un error en el escrito original, en la parte en que Sakura deja entrar a Kakashi a su departamento y comienza a divagar como es que él nunca había entrado, lo cuál no tenía sentido alguno porque él ya había entrado ahí (Cuando la llevó borracha), así que tuve que editar esa parte para arreglarla y que tuviera coherencia con la historia.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muchísimo mejor, la verdad descansé C:

¿Qué les parece el capítulo? Umm... Espero que no se hayan tomado a mal la escena donde Kakashi le hace sus cosas a Sakura en el suelo, especialmente porque se puede considerar como que Sakura termina, de cierta forma, obligada a satisfacer a Kakashi. Pero bueno, ahí está aclarado que ella quiso hacerlo. De cualquier forma, no sabía si debía poner una aclaración antes, así que cualquier cosa, déjenlo por escrito y edito para poner una advertencia antes del disclaimer. Digo, está justificado y Sakura está consciente de por qué lo hizo, pero también entiendo que puede ofender a alguien.

Por otro lado, espero que estén felices de que hayan regresado, aunque... bueno, con lo último que pasó...

Y dios, pobre Shizune, ella haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que el chisme no salga y... Por cierto, ¡Por favor, no odien a Naruto! Piensen que él se preocupa y quiere mucho a Sakura :C Sólo que es muy impulsivo como para detenerse a pensar Y_Y

 **1\. Muchas gracias por leer y su paciencia con la actualización. Y por sus comentarios** T_T *inserte corazones*

 **Jen:** ¡Lo sé! Kakashi entraría en una zona muy negra de la que no saldría, ¿Te imaginas perder a perder personas tan importantes en las misiones? Inevitablemente Kakashi terminaría culpándose por todo... ¡Y no es justo! :C

 **Tifakxt:** La verdad, la primera vez que leí lo de Nibiki no sabía qué pensar, estaba como '¿La habrá matado Kakashi?' (lo cual era imposible, pero de pronto se me ocurrió), ya hasta leer todo lo demás me sentí muy mal, porque no se suponía que la misión terminara mal. Respecto a las historias de **SilverShine** , sí, tiene un montón de historias muy buenas... desgraciadamente algunas muy largas. Ella me dio el permiso de traducir todas sus historias, así que planeo hacerlo -así me muera en el intento-. La única que no tengo muy contemplada es la de Scarlet Scroll porque está inconclusa, si la traduzco ya será hasta el final. La verdad planeo traducir siguiente la de Tender Loving Care y luego quiero involucrarme en House of Crows, pero siendo sincera, no tengo idea de cómo vaya a terminar haciéndolo. Pero confía en que podrán leerlas.

 **Isa:** Ains, muchas gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que en un plano emocional ya me siento mucho mejor, así que nada, ya no tengo excusa ¡Soy feliz de leer que la historia y la caracterización de los personajes te está gustando! Hace poco estaba leyendo opiniones sobre la historia y un par de personas me comentaron que sentían que la personalidad de Kakashi en esta historia era un poco como la concepción fandom de Genma. Si soy sincera, nunca lo había visto así, hasta que releí la historia (una de las tantas razones por las que no avancé LOL) y me di cuenta que sí, un poco. Pero sinceramente me gusta, así que lo voy a dejar pasar. Además, ¿Quién se quejaría de un Kakashi en plan juguetón? ;)

 **2\. Chat de KakaSaku Shippers en LINE**

Pues eso. En tumblr se organizó un grupo de chat en la aplicación LINE (Es un chat fusionado con facebook que te permite seguir de cerca principalmente artistas y marcas) y bueno, llevamos como 3 días de existencia y es perfecto. Es internacional, así que nos hablamos en inglés, pero si les interesa, podríamos armar una versión hispanohablante. En general nos la pasamos de pervys y compartiendo headcanons, opiniones y fics. La mayoría del grupo son chicas y colocamos también notas a manera de teaser de los avances de nuestros fics y todo eso. Si a alguien le interesa, puede encontrar la dirección en mi perfil.

Eso sí,les advierto que siempre es un caos. Y fue la razón principal por la que no hice mucho.

 **3\. Actualización de A Pocket of Drabbles**

 **Serenity** posteó ayer un one-shot para la semana KakasSaku. No lo he traducido, planeo empezar mañana y así. Se supone que quiere participar en varios días... Va a ser un poco problemático, pero espero tenerlas más o menos a tiempo. Espero. Ni siquiera he leído su propuesta ._. pero estoy segura que es muy buena. Además, el tema del día da para varios tipos de historias.

 **4\. La Semana KakaSaku y mi no participación.**

Bueno... No sé si vaya acabar, la verdad. Al final mordí más de lo que podía masticar y me quedé con tres historias a la mitad T_T Así que quiero acabarlas. Igual no entran dentro de la actividad, pero sí podrán leerlas. En mi tumblr hay previews de las propuestas del día 1 (Salty/Salado o Enfadado), mi trampa del día 3 (Under the weather / Cansado, enfermo o al límite de la salud) fusionado con el día 4 (Countdown / cuentra regresiva) y, día 5 (Movie or AU / Película o Universo alterno).

Entre que no tenía mucha inspiración y que me distraje con todo, mis historias están a la mitad. Además, sólo una vez he escrito un one-shot y mi reto era eso, hacer historias que no se alargaran (tiendo mucho, muchísimo a eso). En fin...

Santo dios, bueno, esas son todas las notas para este capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia ^^~

 **La próxima semana actualizo con normalidad, es decir lunes/martes.**


	16. Lo que estaba escrito en la pared

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Lo que estaba escrito en la pared**

Shizune se lamió el dedo y hojeó la revista de bodas sobre su escritorio, suspirando mientras lo hacía. Era una mañana silenciosa en la torre del Hokage el día de hoy. La Hokage no había llegado todavía y sólo había un puñado de gente que había venido a dejar reportes y demás papeleo antes de irse de nuevo. Shizune echó un ojo al reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de la sala de espera y lo comparó con su propio reloj. Tsunade iba de nuevo tarde. Usualmente significaba que cuando llegara, probablemente estaría borrachísima.

La puerta debajo del reloj se abrió y la cabeza de Shizune se levantó, esperando encontrarse con su jefa, mentora y casi tía.

En lugar de eso vio a Genma. Ella le sonrió automáticamente pues era regularmente su compañero de equipo y amigo, pero la sonrisa dejó rápido su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jalando a un rubio gruñón por las solapas. Y luego de Naruto apareció Hinata, lucía pálida y temblorosa y culpable; luego de Hinata caminó Kakashi con sus manos metidas con firmeza dentro de sus bolsillos. Y una deprimida Sakura y una molesta Ino cerrando la comitiva.

—Siéntate. —Genma le ordenó a Naruto, empujándolo en una de las sillas alineadas a la pared. —Siéntense. —Les ordenó después a las dos chicas, señalando las sillas alineadas en la pared contraria. Probablemente le hubiera ordenado también a Kakashi sentarse si el hombre no lo hubiera hecho ya, ahora estaba sentando justo enfrente de la salida de la oficina de Tsunade, dicha puerta estaba muy lejos de todos los demás. Hinata tímidamente tomó asiento a un lado de Naruto, lo que Shizune hubiera dicho fue la cosa más valiente que hubiera visto porque el chico parecía listo para matar a alguien.

La habitación estaba terriblemente silenciosa.

Genma finalmente se inclinó en el escritorio de la recepción, haciendo que Shizune también se inclinara para escucharlo. —¿Está la Godaime? —Preguntó en voz baja. —Tenemos una _situación_ en nuestras manos.

Shizune miró toda la habitación –a Kakashi que estaba mirando con firmeza al suelo, a Naruto que estaba asesinándolo con la mirada, a Hinata que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, a Sakura que casi estaba doblada en su silla, tomando la mano de Ino, aunque Ino estaba viendo casi de manera tan violenta a Kakashi como Naruto.

—Tsunade-Sama no ha llegado todavía. —Le informó a Genma. —¿Qué sucedió?

Él suspiró. —Una pelea en la calle. Naruto golpeó a Kakashi por Sakura, y Hinata parece estar involucrada de alguna manera, así que los traje a todos porque parece que hay algunas acusaciones asquerosas de las que probablemente la Hokage quiera enterarse. Aunque, no sé por qué _ella_ está aquí. —Dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Ino.

Ino cambió el receptor de su terrible mirada, de Kakashi a Genma. —Apoyo moral. —Dijo educadamente, palmeando la espalda de Sakura.

Genma alzó los hombros. —¿Sabes cuándo la Bruja Malvada del Oeste (*) llegará?

—Pronto. —Shizune dijo débilmente, mirando a Hinata quien no podía verla a los ojos.

—Me siento mal. —Sakura dijo en voz baja desde su silla, parecía algo gris. —Creo que voy a vomitar.

—¡Alguien tráigale un balde! —Ino ordenó.

Kakashi se levantó al momento, moviéndose hacia la chica mareada. En el mismo instante, Naruto e Ino se levantaron para bloquearle el camino.

—¿No cree que ha hecho suficiente, Kakashi-Sensei? —Ino gruñó.

—¡Si pones una mano sobre ella, te la arrancaré! —Naruto ladró.

—¡Deténganse! —Sakura pidió—¡Los dos!

—Si los dos están tan ansiosos de ayudarla, —Comenzó diciendo Kakashi. —¿Por qué no se mueven para ayudarla de verdad?

Ino se dio la vuelta y se acuclilló frente a Sakura, haciendo que la chica se volviera a inclinar mientras Ino le tallaba la espalda tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. —¿Estás bien, Frentona?

—Son los nervios. —Sakura gruñó.

—Eso espero. —Naruto dijo, mirando con dureza a Kakashi que sólo alzó una ceja ante lo dicho.

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó con rapidez. —¿Qué significa eso?

Pero Naruto sólo veía a Kakashi. —Si ella está _embarazada-_

— _¡Tú-!_

—¿Quién está embarazada?

La voz vino de la puerta y la habitación volvió al silencio mientras todas las cabezas se giraban para ver a Tsunade colgada del marco de la puerta, su bata puesta al revés y un par de ojeras cubriendo sus ojos. Debido al estado de su cabello y su postura, era claro que estaba sufriendo de una resaca infernal.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente en mi oficina a esta hora de la mañana? —Tsunade gruñó de manera hosca. —¿No puede la Hokage tener momentos de paz aquí?

La habitación rompió en gritería de nuevo.

—¡Abuela – no hice nada- fue Kakashi-¡

—Naruto atacó a Kakashi, Shishou-

— _¡Por una buena razón!_

—¡¿Alguna vez se callan?!

—Lo-lo siento, Sakura-Chan, no quería que esto pasara-

—Esto es entre la Frentona y el Viejo Pervertido, ¿Por qué demonios ella está aquí-?

—No hables así de Hinata-Chan-

— _¡Tengo resaca!_ —Tsunade gruñó, haciendo que todos volvieran a callarse. —Genma, a mi oficina, ahora, por favor. El resto de ustedes puede sentarse y callarse. No quiero escuchar ni un cuchicheo de ustedes hasta que les de mi permiso de abrir la boca, ¿Entendido?

Nadie dijo nada.

—Bien. —Ella gruñó mientras cruzaba hacia su oficina. Shizune vio a Genma mientras caminaba a la oficina, siguiendo a la Hokage.

* * *

El estómago de Sakura siguió haciéndose nudos en el momento en que la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se cerró con fuerza. Justo ahora, Genma le estaría dando a su Shishou todos los detalles de la situación cuyo drama estaba rivalizando con el que se desarrollaba en su novela favorita. Ino continuó tallándole la espalda, actuando como una amiga preocupada aunque Sakura sospechaba que sólo había ido hasta ahí para chismosear en lo que parecía sería el tema principal en todas las mesas de aquí hasta la semana entrante, incluso más tiempo. Del otro lado de la habitación, Kakashi parecía pegado a su asiendo, incluso se negaba a verla… en parte porque Naruto trataría de golpearlo de nuevo si lo hacía.

El silencio era intolerable. Ella luchó para escuchar cualquier cosa que se estuviera diciendo dentro de la oficina, pero parecía que los rumores que decían que era a prueba de sonido eran ciertos. Ni el más mínimo suspiro podía ser escuchado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubiera sentido este tipo de miedo que hacia su interior retorcerse. No desde que Naruto y Sasuke habían intentado matarse el uno al otro en el techo del hospital. En ese entonces, saber que algo podía pasar y que sería irreparable y que su equipo nunca sería el mismo le había aterrorizado, y ahora, estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento. Las cosas nunca serían las mismas. Y parecía que esta vez el daño hecho sería incluso peor...

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Genma salió, dandole a Shizune una mirada significativa. Tsunade salió después con una cara que escondía apenas una tormenta. Se podía decir que incluso había perdido las ojeras y las manchas de maquillaje en sus ojos eran claramente visibles y cuando esos ojos encontraron los de Sakura, no evitó saltar un poquito.

La penetrante mirada pasó a Kakashi, quien cometió el error de sonreír. En menos de un segundo ella se abalanzó sobre él y le tomó por el cuello para arrastrarlo al interior de su oficina sin decir palabra alguna. Sakura sólo alcanzó a ver un vistazo de la más que preocupada cara de Kakashi antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un portazo que sacudió a todo el edificio.

Todo el mundo dejó salir un suspiro que no sabían habían estado conteniendo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Sakura? —Ino susurró, ganando el coraje para hablar ahora que Kakashi estaba fuera del radio. —Por favor, dime que es un terrible error.

—No es un 'terrible error' —Sakura dijo con amargura.

—Sabía que tenías un aplastante gusto en hombres, pero esto es ridículo. —Ino dijo despectivamente. —Dije que buscaras un hombre mayor, pero _hay_ límites, sabes. Romper la ley es uno de ellos.

Gritos podían ser escuchados desde la oficina de Tsunade mientras su voz iba ganando volumen. Sakura miró preocupada a la puerta. —Pensé que la oficina era a prueba de sonido. —Murmuró.

—Lo es. —Shizune respondió.

Y aun así se podían escuchar las manifestaciones verbales de la molestia de Tsunade. Cosas como ' _responsabilidades'_ y _'ciertas confianzas'_ que ' _no podían ser violadas'_ las cuales _'te importaron una mierda'._ Preocupantes golpes comenzaron a puntualizar cada grito hasta que hubo uno muy ruidoso que sacudió la puerta, como si algo muy pesado hubiera sido lanzado contra ella. Sakura casi se levantaba, pero Ino la detuvo.

El griterío continuó, haciéndose cada vez más audible y claro.

— _Se te dio una posición de confianza ¿Y así es como me pagas?_ —El grito de Tsunade cortó el silencio. — _¿Qué? No me importa si estás sangrando- ¡LEVÁNTATE!_

Los gritos no fueron entendibles luego de eso y Sakura sintió un gemido de miedo empezar a ascender en su garganta, pensando en que ella sería la siguiente. —Va a matarme. —Gimoteó.

—Bien. —Naruto declaró insensible.

Sakura levantó la cabeza hacia él para responder sin temor alguno. —¡Oh, mira qué contento estás contigo mismo! —Comenzó furiosa. —Apuesto a que estás feliz, ¿No es cierto? ¡¿Sabes cuántos problemas has causado sólo porque no puedes actuar como un adulto por treinta segundos?!

—¡Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de que te acostaras con nuestro maestro! —Naruto le gritó. —¡Tú misma te ocasionaste esto, Sakura!

Y era ese un hecho terrible e innegable. Porque incluso si él era quien había atacado a Kakashi en medio de la calle, la culpa fue de ella y de Kakashi completamente. Y eso opacaba cualquier culpa que Naruto hubiera tenido. Y así como estaba Tsunade, seguro le aplaudiría a Naruto por lo que había hecho.

Lágrimas de enojo comenzaron a llenar los ojos de Sakura, pero no se derramaron. Quitándose a Ino de encima, se levantó y caminó hacia Naruto. Genma se adelantó, aparentemente preocupado de que quisiera atacarlo de nuevo, pero ella se detuvo donde él estaba sentado. —¿Crees que está más que justificado culpar a Kakashi? —Preguntó mirándole con fuerza. —¿Crees que tenías el derecho de golpearlo y hacer esa escena? ¿Entonces por qué no sigues y me golpeas también, Naruto? Kakashi no hizo nada que _yo_ no quisiera- ambos nos metimos en esto, como iguales. Si algo, fui yo quien lo buscó, así que si tienes que dirigir tu enojo a alguien, entonces mejor que sea a mí.

Ella esperó, encontrándose con la mirada de Naruto. Por primera vez ella estuvo muy cerca de ver el tinte de ámbar violento que había cubierto sus ojos azules y sus pupilas estaban deformadas, el Kyuubi estaba ahí, luchando para salir a la superficie, pero Naruto estaba a cargo.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo, dandole a su cabeza un golpe. —¿Qué esperas? ¡Golpéame!

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Naruto gritó, empujándola. —¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Qué demonios está mal en tu cabeza para que consideraras hacerlo con él?!

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Genma intervino de nuevo cuando Sakura hizo un movimiento para darle una bofetada. Ella estaba sentada de nuevo en su asiento donde Ino la mantuvo quieta con la excusa de un abrazo. Sakura estaba demasiado molesta como para protestar. Simplemente guardó su ira y murmuró algo sobre la hipocresía y los idiotas.

De la nada, los gritos en la oficina murieron con un golpe final y todos miraron hacia la puerta.

—Espero que no lo haya matado. —Shizune dejó salir.

Estaba muy silencioso y era desconcertante. Sakura esperó conteniendo el aliento, preguntándose si Tsunade realmente lo había _matado_ o si debía o no romper la puerta para ayudarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera entregarse al impulso de correr hacia la oficina, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que todos saltaran y Kakashi emergió con una mano ensangrentada que iba apretando una herida en su ceja. Sakura trató de levantarse para ir con él, pero Ino le mantuvo atrapada contra ella.

—Genma. —Tsunade gritó. —Escolta a Hatake al hospital. Infórmale a las enfermeras que sean tan _cuidadosas_ como quieran.

Genma asintió y jaló a Kakashi por el hombro, llevándolo como si fuera un prisionero. Mientras pasaban, Kakashi alzó el pulgar hacia ella de manera discreta, pero eso no hizo nada para aplacarla.

—Sakura. —Tsunade ladró y cuando se dio cuenta era su turno para ser golpeada e interrogada. Mientras se metía a la oficina, Tsunade se giró hacia Shizune. —Tráeme el libro de Leyes.

—¿El libro de Leyes? —Shizune repitió, confundida.

—¡El libro que tiene las leyes escritas! ¡El grande! —Tsunade gritó.

—¿La Constitución de la Aldea? —Shizune adivinó.

—Como sea, sólo tráelo. _Ahora._

La puerta se cerró con un portazo y Sakura miró nerviosamente alrededor de la oficina. Había numerosas grietas en la pared que parecían ser hechas por varias macetas, pisapapeles y organizadores que ahora estaban en el suelo. Había papel por todos lados. Sakura rápidamente escaneó el escritorio de Tsunade y se aseguró de que no había mucho que quedara por lanzar.

—Siéntate. —Tsunade le ordenó.

Sakura obedeció miedosa, aunque tuvo que agacharse para levantar la silla y colocarla bien antes de poder sentarse. Tsunade tomó su propio asiento, pero antes de comenzar a regañar a Sakura, tomó una engrapadora del cajón y comenzó a unir papeles y otros documentos con fuerza; parecía no haberse dado cuenta de todo el desastre alrededor de ella.

¿Tsunade estaba intentando calmarse un poco? ¿Iba a quedarse callada hasta que Sakura se rompiera y escupiera todo? No tenía idea de lo que Kakashi le había dicho (si había conseguido decir algo entre todo el griterío), así que tenía que actuar con cuidado.

Pero fue Tsunade quien se rompió primero –o mejor dicho, fue la engrapadora. Una de las grapas se dobló mal y se atoró en el aparato y con un gruñido de molestia Tsunade lo arrojó contra la puerta; la oreja de Sakura se salvó por apenas unos centímetros. Entonces, Tsunade puso la cabeza entre sus manos y presionó las palmas contra sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto, Sakura? —Dijo débilmente. —¿Tienes idea de la posición en que me has puesto?

Sakura no sabía qué otra cosa decir más que: —Lo siento.

Aparentemente, fue lo incorrecto. — _¡No basta con lamentarse!_ —Tsunade gritó. —¡Eres mi _aprendiz!_ Te entrené para que fueras inteligente, lista y racional; ¡Ahora estoy _tambaleándome_ porque todos los que están bajo mi tutela hicieron algo increíblemente estúpido! Estoy decepcionada de ti.

Sakura miró al suelo, sintiéndose terrible en todo sentido.

Tsunade se obligó a calmarse. —Bien, lo mejor será que lleguemos al punto. —Dijo de la misma forma con la que alguien hace una tarea desagradable. —¿Estás embarazada?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío de humillación correr en sus huesos. —No, Shishou. —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura, Shishou. —Dijo de nuevo y la molestia que sentía porque toda la gente parecía cuestionar su competencia para cuidar su propio cuerpo se filtró en su tono de voz. —Mi control natal está al corriente. Nunca he tenido accidentes antes, no veo por qué iba a comenzar ahora.

—No me hables con ese tono, Sakura. Tengo que estar segura.

—Disculpa, Shishou. Entiendo.

—¿Él estuvo cortejándote? —Tsunade preguntó.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no entendiendo. Una vez él había acariciado su cabello mientras estaban disfrutando de la alegría post orgasmo luego de una fantástica ronda de sexo, pero no parecía ser lo que ella decía. —No estoy segura de qué quieres decir, Shishou…

—Quiero decir que, ¿Él no te obligó o sí? —Tsunade preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella. —Has sido su estudiante desde que tienes doce ¿Hubo alguna conducta inapropiada que involucrara algo sexual en ese entonces? ¿Un tocamiento? ¿Te acarició? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo que pudiera-?

—¡No! —Sakura gritó, alarmada. —¡Kakashi no hizo anda de eso! Nuestra relación comenzó dos semanas atrás. Antes de eso no hubo nada, lo juro. Nunca me tocó. Apenas me prestaba atención, ya que estamos. Él no podría… él no es… ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de él?

—Porque, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que _todo el mundo_ va a pensar así de él desde ahora?

Sakura se entristeció. —Fui yo quien lo buscó, Shishou. Kakashi no me obligó a hacer nada.

—Eso es interesante. —Tsunade dijo, reclinándose de nuevo en su asiento. —En una mano lo tengo a él echándose toda la culpa y en la otra, te tengo a ti haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Está tratando de protegerme. —Sakura dijo en voz baja. —Pero no fue él, fui yo. Fue mi idea y él sólo me hizo caso porque sintió pena por mí.

—¿Así que tú fuiste la que instigó la relación?

—Sí.

—¿Querías ganar puntos extras por tu examen, quizás?

Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó el puño. —No. Eso fue una coincidencia. Y Kakashi no es el tipo de persona que deja que asuntos personales nublen su juicio profesional.

—Aparentemente no. Te reprobó, si bien recuerdo.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Entiendes que su decisión ahora no vale? —Tsunade preguntó. —Tengo que arreglar que otro examinador te haga la prueba.

—No me importa. —Sakura dijo agitando la cabeza. —Por favor, Shishou… dime, sólo dime en cuántos problemas nos metimos.

Tsunade alzó una ceja hacia ella. —¿En cuántos crees? —Cuando Sakura no respondió, Tsunade continuó. —Obviamente asumieron que estarían en _algún_ problema o, de otra manera, no hubieran sentido la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —¿Tú no… _ejecutarás_ a Kakashi… o sí?

Tsunade volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, sus ojos entrecerrándose. —No lo he decidido.

—Shizune-San dijo que el último hombre que durmió con su estudiante se ganó una orden de ejecución.

—Sí. Sin embargo, esa orden tuvo poco que ver con el hecho de que sedujo a sus alumnos y más con el hecho de que habitualmente secuestraba y asesinaba a una porción significante de nuestra fuerza Shinobi para sus experimentos géneticos.

Sakura se relajó un poco.

—Aunque las penas por violación estatutaria, sin embargo, son altas. —Tsunade continuó.

—Pero soy legal-

—Sí, pero la confianza entre un alumno y su profesor es sagrada y está protegida por la ley. Si ha sido violada esa confianza, _tienen_ que haber consecuencias.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. —¡Entra! —Tsunade gritó con impaciencia.

Shizune se coló en la habitación con un muy grande y muy viejo libro presionado contra su pecho. Mientras lo dejaba en el escritorio, Tsunade se colocó el par de lentes para leer y comenzó a buscar algo en el libro.

—La ley que protege la fraternización entre profesores y estudiantes es una muy vieja, Sakura. —Tsunade dijo mientras iba pasando las páginas. —No ha sido actualizada desde que se escribió y eso fue más o menos cuando la Aldea fue fundada. Estaba planeando empezar a buscar en este libro todas aquellas viejas y tontas leyes que tenía que quitar, esas que raramente son necesitadas. No creí que necesitaba apurarme para marcar a tu favor.

Sakura se jaló el borde de la falda mientras Tsunade se inclinaba sobre la vieja constitución, pasando con el dedo las páginas mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba. Se detuvo uan vez y el corazón de Sakura terminó en su garganta. —Aparentemente es ilegar prenderles fuego a los monos para alejarlos de las aguas termales. —Tsunade leyó en voz alta. —Algunas de las cosas aquí son _ridículas._

Pasó otras páginas antes de que su dedo se detuviera de nuevo y ella y Shizune se inclinaron para leer un pasaje en particular. Luego de un momento, ambas retrocedieron y Tsunade cerró el libro, causando una nubecilla de polvo, antes de voltear a ver a Sakura sin decir nada.

—¿Entonces…? —Sakura se aventuró.

—La Ley es muy clara en estos temas. —Tsunade dijo, casi serena. —Los maestros que toman ventaja de sus estudiantes tienen que ser enviados a prisión y/o ejecutados dependiendo de la palabra del padre del perjudicado.

Sakura se cubrió la boca, no confiando en que podría mantenerse callada.

—Al menos, eso es lo que se hace en el caso de los estudiantes que son _menores de edad._ —Tsunade continuó. —Probablemente estarás feliz de escuchar que la ley sobre fraternizar con estudiantes mayores es menos dura. Pero todo depende de un factor.

—¿Qué factor? —Sakura preguntó preocupada.

Tsunade cerró los ojos reflexionando por unos momentos, antes de abrirlos de nuevo para darle a Sakura una mirada cansada y algo nublada. —Si están o no enamorados.

—No entiendo. —Sakura dijo dudosa.

—Es muy simple. —Tsunade cruzó los brazos debajo de su generoso pecho. —La severidad del castigo depende de si están o no genuinamente enamorados el uno del otro, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Sakura?

Sakura no tenía una, ¿Cómo algo tan arbitrario como el amor podía afectar la ley? ¿Su maestra le estaba diciendo que la ley era menos severa con aquellos que habían encontrado el amor que con ellos que simplemente estaban jugueteando? Pero, ¿Exactamente en qué categoría ella y Kakashi entraban? Una semana atrás lo hubiera tenido muy claro –que no eran nada más que dos personas que se divertían entre las sábanas, satisfaciendo sus necesidades biológicas. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora estaba ese peligroso sentimiento en su pecho que no pertenecía a alguien que simplemente estaba jugueteando.

Aunque la pregunta era, ¿Kakashi la sentía? Y, ¿si los dos eran víctimas de ello, era realmente algo tan profundo e intenso como el amor?

Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero Tsunade le interrumpió. —Por favor, ten esto en mente, Sakura. —Dijo con una sonrisa sin humor. —Ya le he preguntado lo mismo a Kakashi y estoy interesada en escuchar tu respuesta para compararla con la de él.

Desesperadamente, Sakura vio a Shizune por alguna indicación de lo que tenía que decir, pero el rostro de Shizune estaba tan tenso e ilegible… Esto se sentía como una trampa. Si Kakashi ya había respondido a esta pregunta él seguramente había respondido con completa honestidad, ¿Pero qué habría dicho si no había sabido cómo poner el estado de su relación antes con ella, qué le habría dicho a Tsunade?

Resignada, Sakura bajó la cabeza. —Lo siento. —Murmuró. —No íbamos en serio. Era sólo algo pasajero y nada más. No estamos enamorados.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a su maestra, la sonrisa de Tsunade se amplió todavía más. —Qué interesante. —Murmuró. —Puedes irte.

Confundida, Sakura se quedó congelada. —¿Qué hay de los castigos?

—Se los comunicaré más tarde, mi decisión la tendrán antes de que caiga la noche. Puedes irte.

Sakura se puso en pie con lentitud. Shizune estaba ahí para abrir la puerta y una vez más se encontró en la sala de espera, enfrentándose a los rostros ansiosos en ella. —¿Qué va a pasar? —Ino le preguntó con rapidez.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decir qué no sabía, Tsunade apareció detrás de ella.

—Naruto. —Dijo, regañando al malhumorado chico. —Estoy decepcionada de ti. En el momento en que te enteraste de esto debiste venir a mí en lugar de tomar las cosas en tus propias manos. No hay excusa alguna para atacar a tu líder de equipo en terreno civil- no, no me interrumpas. Decidiré el castigo apropiado para ti también más tarde.

Entonces se giró a Hinata que dio un brinco. —Y tú, Hinata. Estoy sorprendida. De toda la gente aquí, tenías menos motivos para guardar información y fuiste directo con Naruto, sabiendo que él actuaría muy mal a esa información, ¿Estabas tratando de causar algún problema?

Hinata empalideció, molesta. —N-no, no quería que nada de eso pasara. No quería contarle a Naruto-kun. Él-él siguió haciéndome preguntas y le dije que parara y cuando estábamos cerca del restaurante, ese con lámparas rojas, él vio a Kakashi con Sakura y bromeó sobre que estaban juntos. Lo-lo siento. Él-él vio que Kakashi-Sensei tocó a Sakura-San y entonces me vio a mí y entonces él lo supo… De verdad, lo siento- lo siento mucho. Pero no estaba tratando de provocar algún problema, ¡Lo juro!

Tsunade frunció el ceño. —Sin embargo, sabías de su amorío, pero no me dijiste. Mantener ese tipo de información sigue siendo una ofensa que puedo castigar, Hinata.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de Hinata se movieron a Shizune, pero ella seguía asintiendo y agachando la cabeza.

—No, Tsunade-Sama. —Shizune dijo en voz baja, dando un paso al frente. —Por favor, no castigue a Hinata. Yo le pedí que no dijera nada sobre Kakashi y Sakura. Técnicamente soy su superior y le ordené actuar bajo mis órdenes.

Sorprendida, Tsunade se giró a ella. —¿ _Tú sabías?_ ¿Y no me dijiste?

Shizune asintió sin sentir contento alguno.

Tsunade casi se reía. —Juro que todos ustedes están haciendo esto para enfadarme. —Suspiró viendo al techo. —Por favor, si de algo sirve, dime quién te _contó a ti_ sobre esto, ¿Hay alguien más a quien deba agregar a la lista de castigo?

—Nadie me dijo. —Shizune admitió. —Sólo me di cuenta.

—¿Cómo? —Sakura preguntó débilmente.

Shizune le dirigió una mirada culpable y sacó algo de sus mangas. —Kakashi dejó caer estas. No deberías poner tu nombre en la ropa interior, Sakura… la tinta puede arruinar la ropa si no eres cuidadosa.

Ella le pasó un par de elegantes pantaletas que Sakura miró con genuina confusión. Tsunade tenía una mano sobre la cara y Naruto parecía indignado.

—Tú. —Tsunade apuntó a Ino quien se congeló. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué necesito castigarte a ti?

—Sólo estoy aquí por apo-apoyo moral, Hokage-Sama.

El brazo de Tsunade cayó. —Bien. Todos váyanse y les recomiendo que salgan de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

—Eres un jodido idiota, ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Lo sé.

—Tienes suerte de que ella no te hubiera matado justo ahí.

—Trató de hacerlo.

Genma sacudió la cabeza y silbó a través de sus dientes mientras se inclinaba para examinar el trabajo de la enfermera en la ceja de Kakashi. La joven estaba ocupada haciendo puntos de mariposa en la larga herida. —Cuento nueve puntos y todavía no termina. —Dijo. —No lo vale, Hatake.

Si Kakashi no hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados, probablemente los hubiera puesto en blanco.

—Pueden ejecutarte por esto, sabes.

—Eso es ridículo. —Kakashi dijo con cansancio. —Sólo hay dos cosas por las que puedes ser ejecutado en Konoha en estos días: traición y piratería. Y no cometí ninguna de esas, hasta donde sé. Todo lo que hice fue dormir con otro adulto que sucede está en el mismo equipo que yo.

—No es así como la gente lo va a ver, Hatake. —Genma apuntó. —Las personas escucharon que un maestro se llevó a una estudiante a su cama y entonces van a asumir que tomaste ventaja de ella en alguna forma. Y eres extraño… no me sorprendería que pensaran lo peor.

La enfermera se detuvo. —¿Eres el profesor de Haruno Sakura? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —Dijo sin más.

—Ah, Sakura me cae bien. —Dijo y entonces volvió a su trabajo, aunque esta vez presionó con más fuerza de la necesaria las tiras de cinta en su herida. Él gesticuló, pero tenía que aguantarse.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Genma preguntó. —¿Dieciséis… diecisiete?

—Dieciocho. —Kakashi respondió con brusquedad.

Una vez más Genma sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —¿Qué estabas haciendo con una chica de esa edad? —Preguntó confundido. —¿Tienes una crisis de la mediana edad? Tienes que tener cuidado, Hatake. Sabes cómo es tener dieciocho… te enamoras hasta el tope, ¿De verdad buscas enredarte con algo así?

Kakashi le ignoró.

—Oi. —Genma se agachó para ponerse a su nivel. —¿No están enamorados o sí?

Kakashi parpadeó y le miró como si nada. —La Godaime me preguntó exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Y? —Genma preguntó. —¿Qué le dijiste?

—La verdad.

—¿Qué es…?

—Nada que te importe.

Genma suspiró y se enderezó. —Tengo que decirlo, por primera vez no te envidio para nada. Cualquier castigo que te den… creo que es seguro decir que estás jodido.

—Gracias.

—Y suerte con eso de ver a los ojos a tus compañeros de equipo de nuevo.

—…correcto… gracias.

—Ni lo menciones. —Genma le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Bien, estoy seguro de que hay al menos un puñado de personas que no han escuchado las noticias. No puedo dejar que Anko se quede con toda la diversión, así que tengo que encontrarlas. Te veré luego, Hatake.

Kakashi suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando que la enfermera continuara con su brutal procedimiento. Eventualmente terminó y se alejó un poco para admirar su trabajo. —Perfecto. —Dijo con una alegría amenazante. —Puede irse ahora.

—¿No me dará una paleta?

Él hacía esa broma más o menos en serio cada vez que iba al hospital, no importaba si iba por una gripe, una pierna rota o por un coma. Normalmente las enfermeras y los médicos se reían, pero la enfermera le miró con enfado y se preguntó si había dicho algo obscenamente inapropiado. Ella le miraba como si él le hubiera pedido sexo oral.

La gente siempre creía que era un pervertido. Pero ahora estaba claro que ellos pensaban que _era un pervertido._

—Puede irse ahora. —Dijo con frialdad, girándose.

—Bien. —Dijo, acobardado.

Lo mejor era que se fuera a casa. Su uniforme estaba cubierto de sangre (porque las heridas en la cabeza siempre sangraban desproporcionalmente a su seriedad) así que el plan era cambiarse. Entonces podría…

De hecho, no sabía qué podría hacer luego de eso. Había estado advirtiéndose desde la noche que Sakura -chorreando agua- había aparecido en su puerta sobre las consecuencias que habría si los descubrieran. Pero su mayor defensa contra esto era simplemente que nadie lo descubriera; ese había sido el plan A.

No había plan B.

—Parece que tendrás que planearlo en la marcha. —Murmuró para sí mismo mientras caminaba en los corredores, ignorando la manera en que varios ojos se clavaban en él desde que lo veían. Podría sentir a todos viéndole la espalda, pensando que él no se estaría dando cuenta. Pero se limitó a alzarse de hombros mentalmente y seguir sin causar alboroto.

Era casi medio día. Las calles estaban llenas con gente que iba a tomar el almuerzo y esto era una pequeña bendición, Kakashi podría fundirse con ellos. Un par de ojos se le quedaron viendo mientras caminaba a casa, pero todavía esto no venía con toda su fuerza. Pasarían al menos seis horas más antes de que la Aldea completa supiera de esto y hasta entonces, todavía era posible moverse en las calles sin que todos se le quedaran viendo.

Pero no fue un viaje libre de hostilidades. Mientras daba vuelta en una avenida residencial alguien le reconoció y gritó desde el otro lado de la calle. —¿Qué pasa, Hatake? ¿No puedes encontrar a una que esté más crecida que tienes que meterle la verga a uno de tus niños?

Esto fue seguido por una ronda de burlas y carcajadas y Kakashi miró con poca curiosidad a los responsables (un pequeño grupo de jóvenes Jounin congratulándose entre ellos). Aunque ellos parecían conocerlo, él no tenía idea de quién eran ellos, así que sacudió la cabeza y siguió. Ese tipo de cosas no eran nuevas para él y había aprendido a ignorarlas con el paso de los años.

¿Pero cómo podría Sakura lidiar con ello?

Al menos su departamento no había sido llenado con huevos todavía. Kakashi entró a su propio hogar y rápidamente dejó colgando su uniforme a un lado de la cama antes de ponerse otro limpio. Pasó un par de minutos examinando su nueva herida en el espejo, dándose cuenta de que los primeros puntos habían sido hechos con cuidado y precisión mientras que los últimos (que casualmente habían sido hechos luego de que hubiera mencionado el nombre de Sakura a la enfermera) estaban dados de mala gana.

El temperamento de Tsunade era casi tan legendario como sus malas habilidades para apostar. No le sorprendió que ella le hubiera arrojado cosas, porque sabía que tenía un interés especial en Sakura y se había encariñado con ella con el paso de los años. Era natural que fuera protectora con su propia aprendiz y después de todo, había sido más maestra para Sakura de lo que él había sido.

Y si había algo que considerar cuando la Hokage estaba arrojando cosas, era que no era inteligente esquivarlas, porque sólo se enfadaría más, como Kakashi había descubierto. También aprendió que era muy difícil explicar tu situación y defenderte cuando una mujer tan violenta estaba arrojando toda clase de objetos que hubiera en su oficina hacia ti. Así que entre terminar golpeado por una maceta en la cabeza o ser castrado con un par de afiladas tijeras… Kakashi sintió que había hecho una sabia elección.

Estaba intentado enderezar sus puntos cuando se dio cuenta de que había movimiento detrás de él gracias al espejo. Sin girarse, vio a Sakura deslizarse por la ventana y caer en su cama. Parecía tensa.

—Veo que saliste ilesa. —Comentó, volviendo a poner atención a los puntos.

Sakura caminó hacia él y lo siguiente que supo fue que ella estaba empujando su cabeza contra el espejo.

—Ow. —Estaba comenzando a sentirse muy abusado el día de hoy.

—¡Tú, idiota! —Gritó, sacudiendo un par de panties hacia él con furia. —¡Robaste mi ropa interior!

Él miró las pantaletas y sus cejas se alzaron. —¡Oh! Me estaba preguntando a donde se habían ido. Pensé que las había dejado caer en la misión. —Dijo, tomando las pantaletas para admirarlas.

Sakura se las arrancó. —Las dejaste caer en el hospital. —Dijo enojada. —Shizune las encontró y es por eso que todo mundo sabe.

—¿Así que Shizune les dijo a todos? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Eso no sonaba como algo que Shizune haría.

—No, ella le dijo a Hinata quien no puede enfrentar a Naruto ni siquiera para salvar su vida. —Sakura suspiró, mordiéndose el labio. —Tsunade-Shishou dice que decidirá nuestros castigos en la tarde. Pero todo el mundo sabe, Kakashi. Todos los que me han visto se burlan de mí y puedo escucharlos reírse a mi espalda.

Ella parecía que estaba a punto de llorar en cualquier minuto, así que Kakashi se movió para tocarle el hombro y dejarla acurrucarse contra su pecho. Su respiración era agitada, pero estaba esforzándose para no llorar… sólo necesitaba un minuto para recomponerse. En el espejo, Kakashi quedó atrapado en su reflejo ¿Parecían disparejos? ¿Encajaban? Kakashi ya no sabía que pensar. Había perdido la habilidad para distinguir. Todo lo que veía era una pequeña chica de cabello rosado acomodada bajo la barbilla de un mucho más alto hombre de cabello blanco.

—Naruto me odia. —Susurró. —Nunca me había mirado de la forma en que lo hizo hoy. Siento que lo he traicionado… ¡Pero también estoy _muy molesta_ con él! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso en frente de todos?! ¡Es como si hubiera querido humillarnos!

—Naruto no es tan objetivo, Sakura. —Dijo con suavidad. —Estaba herido. Simplemente confrontó lo que vio… Dudo que hubiera pensado qué podría pasar. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía que estaba en contra de las reglas.

—¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? —Preguntó, retrocediendo para fruncirle el ceño. —Te golpeó.

—Él me lastimó. —Le corrigió. —Porque nosotros le herimos. Mi cara va a estar amoratada por una semana, pero sus sentimientos probablemente estarán lastimados por más tiempo.

Ella se acurrucó de nuevo contra él. —Estoy asustada. —Murmuró.

—También yo. —Dijo.

—No, no lo estás. —Gruñó. —Sólo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Funcionó?

—No…

Con una suave sonrisa él tomó la cabeza de Sakura entre sus manos y levantó su cara para darle un beso. Ella estaba respondiendo al principio, pero de la nada se alejó y se movió hacia la cama, su espalda hacia él. —No estoy de humor. —Dijo infeliz. —Ni siquiera puedo verte, me siento culpable. Si alguien sabe que estoy aquí, creo que se molestaría mucho.

Él se movió para sentarse con ella en la cama. —Entonces deberías irte. —Sugirió.

—Pero no hay otro lugar al que pueda ir. —Dijo. —Y es en serio. Adonde quiera que vaya… todo mundo va a saber y se van a sentar a juzgarme. Eres el único que me sonríe.

Ella le miró y de la nada se echó a reír. Tal vez porque Kakashi en ese momento le estaba viendo con fuerza y haciendo un puchero. Ella se dejó caer de lado, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de él hasta que dejó de reír. —Desearía que el tiempo se detuviera. —Dijo, sus dedos curvándose sobre la tela de sus pantalones. —No quiero enfrentar lo que viene después.

Él se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo, observando cómo sus dedos acariciaban su cabello, siguiendo su propio ritmo para ello. —No puedes detener el tiempo, Sakura. Tenemos que ser valientes.

—Sería más fácil detener el tiempo. —Masculló.

Ella no dijo más luego de eso. Sus ojos se cerraron y luego de un rato él se convenció de que se había quedado dormida. Su pierna también, pero no tenía el corazón de despertarla y hacerla a un lado… En lugar de eso, siguió acariciándole el cabello y observando al hombre en el espejo a quien apenas reconocía.

Un suave trino sonó en la ventana abierta. Él miró con apenas atención y vio a dos pequeños pajarillos saltando en su alfeizar y batiendo las alas y moviendo la cabeza.

—Sakura. —Él apretó su hombro y ella se despertó con lentitud. —Nos llaman.

* * *

—Naruto-kun… ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Naruto no estaba seguro. No era su culpa que dos de sus más cercanos amigos estuvieran juntos a sus espaldas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba culpando a todos los que estuvieran involucrados.

—Tú sabías, Hinata-Chan. —Le acusó, pero consiguió mantener la mayor parte de su ira fuera de su voz. Por alguna razón no podía gritarle a ella. Parecía cruel. —¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

Ella saltó como si él hubiera gritado. —Lo siendo, Naruto-kun…

Ambos dieron la vuelta en la Torre del Hokage y Naruto saltó una de las verjas de los campos de la academia, intentando tomar un atajo. Luego de un momento de duda, Hinata le siguió.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? —Dejó salir, aunque más para sí mismo. Pateó el pequeño carrusel que había usado para jugar cuando niño (usualmente solo) y dejó que girara. No parecía aliviar su ira como había esperado. —¡Es _asqueroso!_ ¡Está _mal!_ ¡Es como _incesto_ o algo así!

Hinata torció las manos detrás de él. —Pe-pero no están emparentados.

—Mi equipo es como mi familia, Hinata-Chan. —Le explicó. —Kakashi-Sensei es como el hermano mayor y Sakura es como mi hermana- ¡No! como mi prima. Bueno, cambia de lugar a veces. Porque es extraño que te guste tu hermana, ¿No? Correcto…

—Entiendo. —Dijo en voz baja. —Veo a mi equipo como si segunda familia a veces.

Naruto agitó la cabeza. —Es la única familia que tengo…

Hinata le miró, una pizca de sorpresa en su rostro. —Creo que entiendo que quieres decir.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Naruto se sentó en el carrusel, agarrando las barras a cada lado de él. —Él sabía que ella me gustaba. —Dijo en voz baja. —Se lo dije muchas veces. ¡Pero se suponía que estaba enamorada del bastardo de Sasuke! Podía lidiar con eso… pero ¿Ahora ella está enamorada de Kakashi-Sensei también? Es como si le gustaran todos pero no yo, ¿Qué tengo de malo que prefirió a un viejo?

Hinata se sentó a un lado de él. —No cre-creo que haya algo malo contigo. —Dijo de pronto. —Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-Sensei son muy parecidos si lo piensas… y quizá ese es el tipo de hombres que le gustan a Sakura-San. Hay- hay muchas chicas a las que les gustas. Apuesto que hay muchas chicas que morirían por una oportunidad de que las veas.

—¿Ah sí? —Naruto dijo deprimido. —Nombra una.

Hinata parecía haber perdido su voz en ese punto. Naruto lo tomó como si no pudiera pensar en alguien, pero eso no le sorprendió. —Olvídalo, Hinata-Chan. —Masculló. —No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso ahora. Todo está mal…

—No es que no quisiera decirte, Naruto-kun. —Susurró. —Pero no quería lastimarte y no quería traicionar tampoco a Sakura-San. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo, pero… parecía feliz.

Naruto le miró. —Feliz. —Repitió planamente. —¿Qué si él la estaba obligando?

Hinata pareció insegura por un momento. —¿Crees que Kakashi-Sensei podría hacer eso?

—Supongo que no…

Él presionó su cara entre las manos y deseó poder olvidarse de lo que lo había pasado. Se había quedado grabado con fuego en su cerebro. Siguiendo la mirada de Hinata a la otra calle al restaurante donde Kakashi y Sakura estaban sentados, hizo esa broma a Hinata, esa donde Kakashi era el hombre secreto… y luego ver la horrible culpa cruzar su cara y entonces la manera en que la mano de Kakashi se había deslizado sobre la pierna de Sakura –de una forma en que ningún profesor tocaría a su alumna… y…

Le había cruzado por la cabeza. Por supuesto que sí, era algo natural. En el momento en que había escuchado el rumor sobre el maestro Jounin y su alumna, pero inmediatamente se preguntó si posiblemente se estarían refiriendo a Kakashi. Pero la había descartado porque parecía imposible. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la idea no había dejado su cabeza de verdad y todas esas bromas que se estaban hacienda el uno al otro y la forma en que se habían sentado juntos con tanta cercanía en la mesa de picnic el día de ayer… todo tenía sentido ahora.

—¿Crees que ella es feliz? —Naruto preguntó en silencio.

Hinata lo pensó. —Si ella lo era… tú la hiciste muy infeliz, Naruto-kun.

Eso era verdad. Sentía culpa por perder el control de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo sentía enojo e injusticia y seguían cortándole. El sentimiento de traición hacía difícil perdonar.

Dedos fríos tocaron el dorso de su mano y él parpadeó con sorpresa al ver que Hinata había colocado su mano sobre la de él. Sus dedos estaban temblando, pero Hinata siempre había sido un poquito extraña…

—Me-me gustas, Naruto-kun. —Murmuró, poniéndose roja con lentitud. —De verdad, me gustas.

Él se le quedó viendo y luego sonrió. —¡Tú también me gustas, Hinata-chan! —Dijo alegremente.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi con esperanza, pero entonces se hundió en silencio. —Sí…

Era una chica extraña. Naruto quizás hubiera preguntado si había algo malo con lo que él había dicho, pero en ese instante, una avecilla aterrizó en sus pies. Trinó una corta canción, agitó las alas dos veces y voló hacia los árboles. Naruto torció la nariz y miró hacia la torre del Hokage, alzándose frente a ellos.

—Ya debió decidirse. —Suspiró. —Debemos irnos.

* * *

—Ah, miren qué alegres almas son todos ustedes. —Tsunade les saludó secamente mientras llenaban la habitación y se sentaban en línea frente a su escritorio.

Sakura miró a Naruto quien estaba viendo hacia la ventana, como si prefiriera estar en otro lugar en vez de estar sentado aquí, en esta habitación con ella y con Kakashi. Hinata y Shizune se sentaron en medio de ellos, manteniéndolos separados en caso de que más alboroto surgiera.

—Saben por qué están aquí. —Tsunade dijo, yendo directamente al punto. —Me duele hacer esto, pero no hay manera de evitarlo. Espero que lo entiendan.

—Primero que todos, Naruto. —Dijo mientras veía al chico al final de la línea. —Un Shinobi necesita aprender a controlar todas sus emociones en cualquier situación. Perder la cabeza y atacar a tu líder de equipo es inaceptable. Me gustaría que te disculparas con Kakashi.

Naruto se levantó y parecía constipado. Luego de un momento se giró vagamente hacia Kakashi y masculló algo que pudo haber sido 'lo siento'. Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y asintió, igual de incómodo. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Shizune y Hinata. —Tsunade se giró a ellas. —Ambas me escondieron información, a mí, su Hokage. Entiendo que hicieron lo mejor pensando en los intereses de sus amigos y admiro su lealtad… pero hay un tiempo y lugar para mantener secretos y este no lo era. Ambas están suspendidas del trabajo por dos semanas, sin pago.

La barbilla de Shizune tembló un poco, pero asintió aceptando su destino mientras Hinata parecía que no podía creer su suerte, ¿Tal vez había esperado algo mucho peor?

Sakura era la siguiente y la mirada ámbar de Tsunade se posó en ella con el tipo de expresión en que era difícil distinguir si estaba sonriendo o no. —Tu aprendizaje conmigo termina hoy, Sakura. —Dijo con suavidad. —Ya no puedo seguirte enseñando. Lo siento.

El aliento de Sakura le dejó como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. —Shishou, _por favor-_

—No está abierto a debate, Haruno. —Tsunade le interrumpió. —Desde ahora te tienes que dirigir a mí como Hokage-Sama.

Su madre podía llamarla ahora y decirle que no quería tener nada más que ver con ella y su padre podría entrar y decirle en la cara que no la amaba tanto como amaba a su nueva hija y eso no le hubiera dolido tanto como esto. Ser rechazada por Tsunade dolía mucho. Sakura tragó duro y bajó los ojos hacia el piso, más para esconder las lágrimas que estaban llenándolos. —Sí, Hokage-Sama. —Logró decir.

—Y, Kakashi. —Tsunade se giró hacia él. —¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Adolorida.

—Bien. —Respondió arrepentida. —Por la presente, Hatake Kakashi, serás removido de tu cargo, serás chunin de nuevo. No tendrás otra oportunidad de ascenso por los siguientes diez años y no volverás a enseñar mientras vivas.

A un lado de ella, Kakashi se quedó quieto. Sakura se le quedó viendo en shock, preguntándose cómo estaría tomando esto. Lo poco que era visible de su rostro estaba laxo con asombro.

—El Equipo Kakashi está oficialmente disuelto. —Tsunade continuó. —Tatami Iwashi recientemente fue transferido a ANBU así que hay una vacante en el equipo de Genma. Kakashi, tomarás ese lugar y trabajaras bajo el comando de Genma, con Shizune y Raidou. Tenzou oficialmente iba a tener esta posición, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que es más prudente que él forme su equipo con lo que queda del Equipo Kakashi, ahora llamado Equipo Tenzou.

—¿Qué? —Sakura preguntó.

—Espera. —Naruto dijo, descruzándose de brazos. —¿Por qué haces eso?

—Esto es toda la lenidad que puedo tener con ustedes. —Tsunade dijo. —¿Preferirías que lo mande a prisión?

Naruto luchó por encontrar algo que decir. —¡Pero estás rompiendo nuestro equipo!

Tsunade levantó las manos. —¡No tengo otra opción! —La ira de sus ojos terminó en Sakura y en Kakashi de nuevo. —¿Saben el tipo de desgracia que trajeron a ustedes mismos? ¡Cometieron un tabú! No puedo simplemente pasarlo por alto; pero lo que ambos van a encarar de ahora en adelante será más devastador y cruel que cualquier cosa que yo podría hacerles. Sufrirán suficiente sin mi ayuda.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo. El miedo le abrazó y apretó su corazón y su mano se movió con voluntad propia, buscando la de Kakashi. Sus dedos cálidos envolvieron los suyos que temblaban, protegiéndolos y haciéndola sentir un poquito menos aterrorizada. Si él estaba con ella podía encararlo. Sola simplemente se derrumbaría.

—Espero que todos ustedes estén felices con lo que sus acciones hicieron hoy. —Tsunade ladró, la decepción cubriéndoles. —Y espero que esta relación valga lo suficiente como para haber sacrificado a su equipo. Ahora, salgan todos de mi vista.

Naruto trató de protestar. —Pero-

— _¡Sal-gan!_

Ella estaba otra vez de humor para arrojar cosas. No tenían más opción que salir, sin decir palabra alguna y devastados. Se sentía irreal, Sakura reflexionó, pensar que el Equipo Kakashi se había acabado y que ahora Kakashi era un chunin y que ella ya no era aprendiz de la Hokage. Pronto calaría todo ello, pero por ahora, no eran más que palabras que bailaban frente a ella como una profecía que ponto se haría realidad… algo que decía 'miedo' por donde quiera que se le viera.

Ella miró a Naruto que lucía inusualmente en blanco. Como una patada en el estómago, la culpa volvió a golpearle ¿Qué había hecho? Su equipo era su vida… su familia… y ella lo había destruido.

—Naruto… —Ella intentó tocarle el brazo, pero él se alejó. La mirada que le dio dijo todo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando para salir de la sala de espera. Sakura se preguntó si él volvería a hablarle de nuevo. Shizune pasó frente a ella, dandole una mirada de reojo y un suspiro de decepción. Hinata la evitó por completo.

Sin embargo, la mano de Kakashi seguía envolviendo la suya. —Vamos a casa. —Le dijo en silencio.

* * *

Desgracia. Pena. Repulsión. Disgusto. Todas esas palabras escuchó entre susurros Sakura mientras seguía a Kakashi para ir a casa. La gente abiertamente los veía, algunos preocupados de mantener todo en susurros hasta que hubieran pasado pero otros mostraban su repulsión con un volumen alto. ¿ _Cómo se atreven,_ escuchó, _mostrarse juntos a plena luz del día?_ _Deberían estar avergonzados._

Y sí, lo estaba. La vergüenza la estaba apretando como una manta asfixiante, hasta el punto en que trató de quitarse de encima la mano de Kakashi para evitar que vieran el apretón que compartían. Pero Kakashi no le dejó. Sin decir palabra alguna, le sostuvo la mano hasta que llegaron a su departamento donde él dejó que ella se acostara en su sofá antes de desaparecer en la otra habitación. Sakura presionó la cara contra los cojines e intentaba convencerse de no llorar. No enfrente de Kakashi. No cuando él estaba tan tranquilo.

Él regresó un momento después y se sentó a un lado de ella, enderezándola y deslizando una ligera caja sobre su regazo. Ella miró hacia abajo y dejó salir un sollozo con una horrible risa aunque intentó evitarlo. —¿Soy tan obvia? —Dijo temblando, tomando uno de los pañuelos.

—Adiviné. —Dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, odio decepcionar. —Chilló y presionó el pañuelo en su cara mientras se encogía y comenzaba a sacudirse con sollozos sofocados. La mano de Kakashi le calentó la espalda, dejándole saber que no estaba sola. —Lo siento mucho. —Dio un resuello. —Te- te degradaron por culpa mía.

—Y tú perdiste tu aprendizaje por culpa mía. —Dijo en silencio. —Creo que tuvimos perdidas iguales.

—¡Pero el equipo! —Lloró. —¡No es el Equipo Kakashi sin Kakashi en él! ¡Naruto me culpará por haberte perdido! ¡Él me odia- viste la forma en que me vio! —Ella inhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos. —Todos me odian. Todos están susurrando… todavía puedo oírlos…

—No será fácil, Sakura-

— _¡Lo estás minimizando!_

—Pero las cosas mejorarán. —Le dijo. —Te lo prometo.

—Me prometiste eso antes. —Apuntó con cuidado. —Y luego de eso, todo se puso peor.

—Sí, pero _irá_ mejor eventualmente. Sólo dale tiempo. _Dales_ tiempo.

—Supongo. —Susurró con tristeza.

—Y supongo que si eso falla, siempre podemos irnos a otra aldea.

Probablemente había tratado de que fuera una broma, pero Sakura contempló en su mente el extremo plan de respaldo. Ella se giró y se inclinó contra él, disfrutando de la manera en que brazo le envolvió automáticamente. —Me siento culpable por estar aquí. —Le dijo con suavidad. —¿Tal vez debería irme a casa?

—¿Por qué sentirse culpable? El daño ya está hecho. —Le dijo, sin un trazo de amargura. —Hemos pagado por esto, así que mejor lo disfrutamos.

Sakura se preguntó si con lo que habían dado valía la pena. Conociendo el camino que había tenido, probablemente iba a botarla y elegir a otra chica que consiguiera intrigarle. Se advirtió a si misma de proteger a su corazón. En su experiencia, los hombres una vez que conectaban, corrían en cuanto las cosas se ponían difíciles y aunque le gustaría pensar que Kakashi era mejor que la mayoría de los hombres, se rehusaba a alimentar cualquier ilusión que dijera que era perfecto.

No quería culparlo si luego de un rato él se daba cuenta que ella no había valido perder su trabajo y reputación, porque justo ahora estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. ¿Por qué se preocuparía por ella después de todo? Hasta donde ella sabía, ella no valía todo este problema. Mucho menos para alguien que sólo la había tomado como algo casual, como otro número en su cuenta de acostones.

—Lo siento. —Susurró de nuevo.

—No es tu culpa. —Murmuró en respuesta, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Creo que lo es. —Dijo, incluso más en silencio. —En la oficina, Tsunade-Shishou me preguntó si estábamos o no enamorados. Dijo que nuestros castigos dependerían de mi respuesta… y creo que le di la incorrecta.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó, de pronto atento.

—Le dije la verdad. —Dijo de manera indefensa. —Que no estamos enamorados. Pero tal vez debí haber mentido si eso significaba que mantendrías tu trabajo…

Él se quedó en silencio por un largo rato y en la pausa, ella escuchó una conversación y el tráfico en la calle de enfrente. Le hizo preguntarse cómo se iba a enfrentar a todo eso de nuevo.

—Tsunade me preguntó lo mismo. —Dijo luego de un momento. —Luego de que dejara de arrojarme cosas, quiero decir.

—¿Y qué respondiste?

—También le dije la verdad. —Dijo vagamente. —Pero realmente no creo que importe ahora.

—Supongo que no…

Sin embargo, no había manera de quitarse el sobrecogedor sentimiento de pérdida ahora. Ella cerró los ojos y escuchó la respiración de Kakashi mientras sentía el latido de su corazón en la palma que mantenía en su pecho. ¿Él también lo sentía? ¿Esas turbulentas emociones corriendo en la sangre? ¿El miedo que le envolvía con fuerza el estómago? ¿El arrepentimiento que cortaba, hiriendo su pecho?

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

(*) Bruja Malvada del Oeste o Wicked Witch, personaje de la obra _El mago de Oz._ En la historia, es la gobernante de la tierra de los Winkies.

Ay, dios... No saben lo horrible que fue traducir este capítulo, fue muy triste. Mis pobres bebés ;_; Naruto tampoco merecía lo que pasó. Nadie merecía lo que pasó.

 **Tifakxt:** Perdón, yo sé que debo de ponerme un horario también para actualizar, pero siempre se me atraviesa algo Y_Y No creo que hayas disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, pero al menos una pista tendrás de lo que pasará en el siguiente (Espero). Sobre los sentimientos de los dos... es complejo, pero se entenderá mejor todo en el próximo capítulo.

 **Isa:** Aunque en este capítulo no quedan en suspenso todo terminó muy feo. Y que quedara expuestos en frente de todos no creo que haya sido lo peor, desgraciadamente habrá todavía más situaciones que ambos tendrán que superar y... pues bueno, tendrás que leerlo.

 **Jun Aoi:** Espero que ya no odies a Naruto, especialmente luego de esto que fue horrible :C

Antes de que se me pase: **Lilith,** no sé si leas esto (espero que sí), apenas vi que se me pasó responderte el MP que me enviaste y me siento terriblemente mal por ello. Perdón. Se me pasó y pensé que ya había respondido. Luego vi que dejaste de aparecerte y no sé si fue por eso, pero de cualquier manera, me disculpo por no haberte respondido :C De cualquier forma, espero que estés bien. Te mando un abrazo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, todavía no termino de responderlos, pero me pongo mañana en eso. Lo prometo. Espero mañana subir uno de los dos drabbles del fic de **Serenity** también.

 **Y he creado el grupo de LINE :D** En mi perfil está la información por si alguien quiere unirse y platicar y así. Ojalá se unan unos cuantos y no sea inútil jajaja.

 **Los quiero mucho y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	17. Estrellas Estáticas

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Estrellas Estáticas**

Sakura fue la primera de su equipo en llegar al punto asignado de encuentro, en el techo del elevado jardín detrás del gimnasio. Él la vio aproximarse desde su punto en la sobra de un viejo árbol e intentó mantener su expresión imperturbable.

Los chismes maliciosos que habían salido decían que esta era la chica que había seducido a Hatake Kakashi y conseguido su expulsión de la clase de elite. Los otros, incluso eran peores y decían que era la victima de Kakashi. Ninguna de las dos historias podía ser creída por Tenzou. Había trabajado de cerca con Kakashi en el pasado y sabía que el hombre era tan depredador sexual como él un pingüino, y aunque sabía que Sakura podía ser un poquito loca cuando se trataba de amor, no había manera en que ella pudiera seducir a su profesor con el propósito de meterlo en problemas o simplemente, conseguir 'favores'. Para ponerlo simple, eran dos personas con fuertes personalidades… No había manera en que uno pudo haber forzado al otro sin algún tipo de acuerdo mutuo.

Eso no quería decir que Tenzou lo entendiera. De hecho, estaba muy desconcertado por el escándalo. Nunca había notado que hubiera algo entre los dos antes y honestamente estaba más que curioso sobre el hecho de cómo había pasado en lugar de tomar esa postura de asco y desapruebo que la mayoría de la gente tenía sobre el amorío.

Sakura llegó al techo con una mirada algo aprensiva hacia su dirección y con mucha cautela, se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza para poner un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Parecía algo ansiosa y paranoica, y Tenzou no la culpaba. Había escuchado un montón de cosas desagradables sobre ella en los últimos días…

—Hola, Yamato-Taichou. —Dijo silenciosamente, manteniendo cierta distancia.

—Hola, Sakura. —Respondió, levantando una mano. —Puedes llamarme Tenzou desde ahora. No usaré nombres clave.

—Por supuesto… Tenzou-Taichou. —Ella estaba mirando con fuerza al suelo, sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Su lenguaje corporal irradiaba estar a la defensiva y vibras _'no me hables'._

Tenzou golpeó sus dedos sobre s rodilla incómodamente. —¿Bonito día, huh?

—Mm.

—Entonces… uh… escuché que tuviste un segundo examen y te pasaron. —Dijo intentando armar conversación. —Felicidades.

—Gracias. —Respondió, encogiéndose. No parecía estar muy complacida con haber sido promovida a Jounin.

Y mientras estaba intentando encontrar otra cosa para hablar, un borrón naranja y negro capturó su atención. _Oh, gracias a dios._ —Pensó. Naruto estaba ahí. El chico se instaló sobre el pequeño montículo a su lado, pero entonces Tenzou lo vio, estaba exhibiendo el mismo lenguaje corporal que Sakura e incluso estaba _mejorado_ con un profundo ceño fruncido.

—Yo. —Tenzou le saludó.

—Hey, Yamato-Taichou. —Naruto respondió tenso, mirando a la dirección opuesta a Sakura.

—No necesitas decirme así ya, Naruto. No estoy en ANBU, así que puedes llamarme Tenzo.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió distraídamente.

El viento sopló sobre los tejados y sobre el árbol en que Tenzou seguía cubriéndose. Todos estaban ignorándose los unos a los otros, pretendiendo que no estaban en el jardín todos juntos y ¿Exactamente por cuánto tiempo podrían seguir pretendiéndolo en una misión?

—Bueno, esto es agradable. —Tenzou dijo con una alegría falsa. —Nuestra primera misión juntos en tres años.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se mostró entusiasta. Si Tenzou miraba al suelo, estaba seguro de que podría verlo congelándose alrededor de ellos.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Decidió preguntar. —¿Le llegó el memo de que teníamos que vernos aquí?

—No lo sé. —Ambos –Naruto y Sakura- respondieron, luego se dirigieron una mirada horrible por la ofensa.

—Bien… —Tenzou dijo con lentitud, poniendo los ojos al cielo y rezando en silencio porque se acabara esto. Sabía que sería duro. El Equipo Kakashi estaba muy unido, tanto como si fueran familia y meterse con ellos como si nada era como internarse en una familia y declararse el nuevo padre. Había esperado una bienvenida poco entusiasta considerando las circunstancias del equipo, pero no había esperado que la mayoría de la ira estuviera dirigida entre ellos, no hacia él. Esta familia había crecido mucho antes de que él se metiera en la fotografía.

Sasuke llegó diez minutos tarde, para mucho del desespero de Tenzou que había tenido que sentarse esos diez largos minutos congelándose entre la fría ira de Naruto y Sakura. El heredero Uchiha llegó con un paso lento –demasiado- como si no hubiera motivo alguno por el cual apresurarse, y Tenzou rápidamente se paró cerca para detenerlo, intentando dejar perfectamente claro que no era una conducta aceptable. —Llegas tarde. —Dijo amonestándolo y el chico le miró vagamente. —No es exactamente un comienzo impresionante, si debo decirlo.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Tenzou, aunque quizá me conozcas como Yamato.

La mirada de Sasuke continuó imperturbable.

—Me apuñalaste una vez.

—Oh… sí. —Los ojos de Sasuke se retiraron de él y pronto estuvo de pie en el mismo punto del jardín a un lado de Tenzou. —¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Tenzou miró a Naruto, Naruto miró a Sakura, Sakura miró a Sasuke y entonces a los tres. —¿Quieres decir… que no lo has escuchado? —Tenzou preguntó con cuidado.

Sasuke parpadeó hacia él. —¿Escuchar qué?

Aparentemente la Residencia Uchiha estaba debajo de una piedra.

* * *

—¿De vuelta tan pronto?

Kakashi no dijo nada. Simplemente tendió su lodoso rollo (que estaba casi ton lodoso como él) a la mujer detrás del escritorio y esperó mientras ella lo leía.

—Impresionante. —Dejó salir con asombro. —Normalmente le toma a un chunin tres días completar este tipo de asignación. Tú lo hiciste en una sola tarde. Mantente trabajando así y tal vez te promuevan.

Y entonces ella rompió a reír, porque todos sabían ahora que probablemente el Ninja que Copia se retiraría antes de que fuera ascendido de nuevo a Jounin. De nuevo, Kakashi no dijo nada y esperó a que la risa de la mujer muriera. Su falta de reacción pareció decepcionarla, y con un suspiro puso un sello sobre el rollo y le tendió un cheque. Él lo tomó y se giró para irse, pero la tos de la mujer le hizo detenerse.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Preguntó.

Él la vio a través de los mechones lodosos que le caían en la frente.

—Tienes otra misión que te espera. —Dijo, tendiéndole un nuevo y limpio rollo. —Clase-C. Tienes que llevar este rollo hacia la torre de Vigilancia en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Kakashi se acercó para aceptar el rollo, pero ella lo quitó de su alcance.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo? —Dijo con dulzura. —Incluso los chunin pueden tener problemas en el Bosque.

Ella volvió a reírse y él tomó el rollo antes de que pudiera alejarlo de nuevo y caminó fuera de la habitación; su capucha de viaje mojada y colgando detrás de él. Fuera del corredor decidió no perder tiempo. Sacó un pequeño rollo de su bolsillo del chaleco, mordió su pulgar y puso su sangriento dedo sobre el papel.

Pakkun apareció en un segundo, sorprendiendo a la mitad de los Shinobi que estaban en el pasillo. —¿Qué pasa? —El perro gruñó. —Estaba en la mitad de mi baño.

Eso explicaba su falta de atuendo. —Lleva este mensaje a la Torre en el Bosque de la Muerte. —Le dijo, arrodillándose para darle el rollo.

Pakkun lo tomó con el hocico. —¿Es todo? —Farfulló. —Un niño puede hacer esto.

—Y también puede hacerlo un perrito. Ahora vete.

Con un suave gruñido (el equivalente canino a un suspiro de hastío), Pakkun se giró y corrió en el pasillo, sus garritas chocando contra el piso de linóleo mientras iba para cumplir su misión. Era una tarea tediosa menos que hacer. Por ahora, todo lo que Kakashi quería hacer era ir a casa, enjabonarse y quedarse dentro de la ducha hasta que fuera un ninja limpio y entonces dormir el resto del día.

Pero parecía que no tendría suerte.

Mientras iba de camino a la salida de los cuarteles, chocó contra Iruka. —Lo siento. —Farfulló ausente, queriendo continuar con su camino.

La mano de Iruka en su pecho le detuvo. —Kakashi-Sen- quiero decir… Kakashi-San. —Comenzó. —La Hokage quiere verte.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza. —¿Ahora?

—Tan pronto como sea posible. —Iruka dijo, asintiendo. Él, como el resto, le hablaba a Kakashi con cierta tensión. No que se llevara particularmente bien con Iruka, nunca habían visto bien al otro respecto al trato que tenían con sus estudiantes. Pero ahora parecía que Iruka pensaba incluso menos de sus métodos de enseñanza.

Era de esperarse.

—De acuerdo. —Kakashi suspiró. —Gracias, Iruka-Sensei.

La mandíbula de Iruka se apretó mientras Kakashi se alejaba, caminando hacia la calle hacia el paisaje donde la Torre del Hokage dominaba. Había alguien más sentada en el escritorio de la recepción fuera de la oficina de Tsunade ya que Shizune tenía prohibido ir; la mujer le dirigió una mirada de desapruebo una vez que entró. —Puede entrar. —Dijo, aunque su expresión decía que prefería no tenerlo ahí.

Él golpeó la puerta y Tsunade gritó que entrara. Su cabeza se levantó para encontrarlo.

—Estás sucio. —Comentó.

—Gracias, Hokage-Sama. —Dijo, humildemente goteando su piso.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y luego los giró antes de volver a su trabajo. —Te he llamado porque hay algunas quejas sobre ti.

Kakashi trató de sentirse sorprendido. —¿Hokage-Sama?

—Acoso sexual, Kakashi. —Dijo sin emoción alguna. —Una interna del hospital dijo que le hiciste comentarios sexuales inapropiados mientras te quitaba los puntos.

—Le dije que la cabeza me punzaba. —Kakashi explicó cansado. —Ella _preguntó_ si yo estaba bien.

—Una de tus compañeras chunin se quejó que le estabas viendo por debajo de la falda el martes.

—Se cayó mi bolígrafo debajo de ella, sólo estaba recogiéndolo-

—Y una maestra de la academia dijo que la manoseaste el viernes.

—Ella se tropezó y cayó encima de mí en las escaleras. —Explicó con paciencia. —Le salve de romperse el cuello.

—Y tu vecino se queja de que estás exponiéndote deliberadamente en las ventanas.

—No más de lo usual. —Kakashi dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Por qué estaba viendo de cualquier manera?

—Por la misma razón que todo mundo está mirando. —Dijo y le apuntó con el bolígrafo. —Si me dices que todo esto es una equivocación, te creeré.

—Hokage-Sama, todo esto es una equivocación.

Tsunade sonrió. —Muy bien. —Murmuró. —Confío en que eres honesto conmigo.

Él asintió y observó la alfombra. La mancha de sangre que había caído de su herida la semana pasada seguía ahí, aunque parecía que alguien había intentado quitarla sin éxito. —¿Eso es todo, Hokage-Sama?

—Sí. —Dijo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa depredadora. Mientras se giraba para irse, ella agregó: —Una cosa más: le pregunté. Le hice la misma pregunta que a ti.

Él la observó.

—Tenías razón. —Tsunade le dio una mirada divertida.

Kakashi asintió de nuevo y entonces sonrió débilmente. —Te lo dije, Hokage-Sama.

—No se están ayudando. —Le advirtió.

—No, imagino que no lo estamos haciendo. —Él le dio una última reverencia y salió.

—¡Me faltan tres reportes de misiones de tu parte! —Tsunade gritó luego. —¡Sólo porque son clase C no significa que tienes que olvidarte de las formalidades!

* * *

Había sido un largo día y Kakashi todavía quería irse a casa y volverse un recluso. Pero simplemente no podía seguir dando más excusas a sus 'superiores' porque entonces habría más quejas sobre él. No había sido un chunin desde que tenía doce años y francamente había olvidado lo duro que había sido. Pasar la mayoría de su vida como Jounin le había acostumbrado a no responderle a nadie más que al Hokage y que todos los demás eran o sus iguales o sus subordinados. Y nunca había sido un superior generoso… y todos sus alguna vez subordinados estaban tomando esta oportunidad para deleitarse haciéndole pagar por ello.

También estaba ese chico, Ikki. Kakashi parecía recordar haberle advertido volverlo chunin si no se mantenía lejos de Sakura… y sí, veía la ironía ahora y por la manera en que él le había visto, sonriendo con petulancia en el corredor, también la veía Ikki.

Kakashi tomó unos formularios en blanco del piso de suministros y volvió a su camino. Por la fuerza del hábito, terminó entrando a la taberna donde con frecuencia hacia su papeleo. En ambiente ruidoso del bar y la madera mojada de alcohol le ayudaban a ser productivo, se había dado cuenta, ya que su apartamento estaba lleno de distracciones.

Pero en el momento en que entró, la conversación del bar murió. Internamente suspiró, pero por fuera pretendió no haberse dado cuenta. Esto había pasado muy seguido desde días atrás, así que hizo su recorrido hacia la barra para sentarse en su habitual lugar.

Ayame se apareció, golpeando con su anillo de matrimonio la barra. —Kakashi-San, si está aquí sólo para trabajar, se puede ir. —Le dijo sin más. —Cada vez que entra y toma asiento sin ordenar nada, significa que tenemos un asiento menos para clientes que si pagan.

Kakashi echó una mirada a la taberna. Había un montón de asientos vacíos y siempre los había habido. —Las palabras 'Que sucede contigo' vienen a tu mente. —Kakashi dijo, haciendo que Ayame se sonrojara.

—Tenemos reglas, Kakashi-San, se lo he dicho a ella antes. —Le dijo. —Lo que un Jounin puede manejar no se compara con lo que un chunin puede-

—Está bien, entonces. —Kakashi dijo, tratando de apaciguarle. —Quiero una cerveza. Sin alcohol. Medio tarro.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Sólo tenemos botellas. —Dijo y desapareció por un minuto antes de regresar con la bebida en su mano. La dejó frente a él y entonces le dejó. Si Kakashi hubiera estado planeando beberla, hubiera estado decepcionado por encontrarla caliente.

En silencio comenzó a trabajar, y gradualmente el nivel de conversación ascendió a la normalidad. El bolígrafo de Kakashi se movió con rapidez llenando el tipo de reporte que no había tocado en más de veinte años, y la única diferencia entre llenar un reporte para una misión de alta clase y una baja era que la alta tenía muchos detalles con los que llenar el reporte. Las bajas misiones usualmente eran tontas que Kakashi tenía que rebuscar para llenar los espacios. Y si había una cosa en la que Kakashi no era bueno, era en enrollarse.

—¿Qué sucedió con la misión que estaba preparando?

Kakashi vio a Ayame. Por la mirada en su cara, parecía que no estaba segura de si debía estarle hablando, pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo.

—Ya sabe. —Continuó. —¿Esa por la que le estaba enseñando a tocar el piano?

Kakashi le dio una mirada plana antes de obligarse a responder. —Ha sido cancelada. Alguien más irá en mi lugar.

Ayame frunció el ceño. —Pero gastaste todo es tiempo-

—¿Cuatro horas y media completas, no? —Murmuró. —No es mucho tiempo si lo comparo con los doce años que te tomaron. La misión era de rango A. Sólo puedo aceptar las de nivel B y las de abajo. Alguien más tendrá que tomar mi lugar.

Ayame miró la barra. —Lo siento. —Y de verdad parecía decirlo en serio.

—No tanto como yo. —Dijo con ligereza y le dio una pequeña y vacía sonrisa.

En ese momento, la risa de unos alborotadores Shinobi sonó mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa detrás de Kakashi y por un rato disfrutaron de sus bromas y bebidas sin molestar a nadie en el bar. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kakashi fuera consciente de que le estaban observando con mucha atención.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él. —Así que, ¿Escuchaste sobre ese profesor que se acostó con su alumna? —Dijo en un volumen deliberadamente audible.

El bolígrafo de Kakashi se detuvo sobre su reporte apenas un segundo antes de continuar. Por la esquina de su ojo vio que Ayame miraba hacia él.

—Sí, algo asqueroso.

—¿Qué tipo de imbécil dormiría con su estudiante?

—Aunque, ¿Ya viste a la chica?

—¿Es esa de pelo rosa, no?

—Sí.

—Es un boleto a prisión, ¿No es cierto? La he visto en el hospital. Si fuera mi alumna probablemente me la cogería también.

—¿Por qué? No sabes dónde ha estado. Es una calientapollas, seguro se ha cogido a la mitad de la Aldea.

Kakashi dejó el bolígrafo sobre su reporte y miró a Ayame que estaba en el proceso de escupir en una de las cervezas que habían ordenado. Él levantó la mano para ganar su atención. —¿Me puedes traer una Snap Dragon, por favor? ¿Y la cuenta?

Ella frunció el ceño por la solicitud y fue a mezclar la bebida.

—No importa si es la perra más fácil en la aldea, seguirías sin tener una oportunidad. —Dijo uno de los hombres, y todos se rieron.

—¿Crees que tiene el cabello naturalmente rosa?

—Las cortinas y la alfombra podrían no combinar, ¿Eh?

—Eh, probablemente abrirá las piernas si se lo pides amablemente.

—O si le das el dinero suficiente.

—O si le ofreces créditos por el examen.

—¡O si le compras una muñeca!

La risa explotó entre los hombres y Kakashi con calma cerró sus reportes casi finalizados. Ayame llegó antes que él con su bebida y la cambió por el dinero que dejó en el mostrador. Parecía confundida.

Mientras la risa y los comentarios continuaban detrás de él, Kakashi alzó su bebida y se giró hacia el salón, dándole la espalda a la barra. Casualmente caminó detrás del hombre que se estaba riendo con más fuerza y que estaba haciendo los comentarios más horribles y le derramó la bebida en la cabeza.

La risa en la mesa se detuvo súbitamente y todo el salón se llenó de murmullos apagados, nadie atreviéndose a decir algo.

—¿Qué demonios-? —El hombre empapado escupió dentro del silencio y trató de levantarse.

—Ah-ah. —Kakashi lo empujó de nuevo sobre su asiento con una sola mano sobre su hombro y se inclinó sobre él para tomar la vela que parpadeaba en la mesa. —Tal vez no quieras moverte sin cuidado. Parece que te he echado una bebida altamente inflamable sobre tu cabeza por accidente.

Si era posible, la taberna se hizo todavía más silenciosa. Nadie podía quitar sus ojos del Ninja que Copia inclinado sobre los hombros de un muy mojado e inflamable hombre mientras sostenía una desnuda flama en su mano. Kakashi movió la vela con poco interés, girándola para observar la caída de la cera en el vaso donde había estado metida. La vela de pronto hizo un movimiento hacia la cara chorreante del hombre y él se movió.

—Es una cosa muy peligrosa el fuego, ¿No? —Kakashi murmuró en su oreja. —Especialmente cerca de líquido inflamables.

Con lentitud, se movió para apagar la llama con los dedos desnudos. Una columna de humo se formó y luego murió.

Nadie se relajó.

Kakashi le dio una palmada en el hombro y se enderezó. —Trata de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, ¿Hm?

Dejó caer la vela sobre la mesa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó a la salida, sabiendo que había conseguido generar más hostilidad hacia él y que mañana sin duda alguna habría más quejas sobre su comportamiento.

Hubiera sido más inteligente simplemente dejar su dinero y salirse. Las habladurías, sin embargo maliciosas, seguirían siendo eso y Kakashi ya había escuchado de todo en esos días. Comentarios asquerosos, bromas y burlas sobre él que se podía quitar sin mucho interés, pero cuando aquellas groserías tomaban como víctima a Sakura… había descubierto que había un límite en su temperamento. Tal vez porque no parecía correcto hablar mal de alguien que no estaba presente para defenderse o, tal vez porque sabía que si ella _hubiera_ estado presente, estaría sin duda alguna herida.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y bajó su máscara hasta que estuvo colgando en su cuello y todo lo que pudo hacer fue respirar profundo el aire frío de la noche. No sabía por qué, pero parecía que respirar se había vuelto muy difícil en esos días.

* * *

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo marchó todo?

El Equipo Tenzou estaba de pie frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Sakura podia cortar la tension con un kunai, pero en ese momento se contentaba con no ser responsable directa de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No muy bien, Hokage-Sama. —Tenzou dijo con cuidado, ignorando el bufido de Naruto. —Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con la comunicación y la cadena de comando.

—No entiendo por qué Kakashi no puede liderarnos. —Sasuke se quejó con Tsunade con un débil ceño fruncido.

—¡Porque se metió con Sakura! ¿No estabas escuchando? —Naruto le respondió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño a Naruto ahora. —¿Y?

—¿Cuál es exactamente el problema, Tenzou? —Tsunade preguntó, interrumpiendo lo que parecía ser una futura pelea.

—Sasuke parece tener problemas siguiendo órdenes. En varios puntos de la misión deliberadamente ignoró órdenes e hizo lo que quiso, comprometiendo el plan. Naruto y Sakura se rehúsan a cooperar el uno con el otro y Naruto tuvo problemas apegándose al plan.

Tsunade pegó sus dedos uno contra el otro frente a su rostro. —¿Y Sakura?

Sakura continuó mirando al suelo mientras sentía un par de ojos pegarse a ella.

—Sakura ha estado… distraída, Hokage-Sama. —Dijo. —Tuve que repetirle las órdenes dos veces en algunas ocasiones y sus reacciones han sido lentas dentro de combate.

Los hombros de la triste chica se hundieron un poquito mientras cerraba los ojos.

—La misión fue un éxito. —Tenzou continuó. —Pero probablemente tuvo más que ver con la suerte que con lo que el equipo hizo.

La condenación cayó pesada sobre todos ellos. Tsunade se talló el labio inferior con un dedo. —Ya veo. —Dijo. —Bueno, no puedo esperar que haya una dinámica perfecta en el primer intento. Toma un rato formar una compenetración efectiva. Los cuatro están sin duda alguna en el top ten de los Shinobi de elite en esta aldea y tengo mucha confianza en que con el tiempo trabajaran juntos sin problema alguno. Si no es así… supongo que siempre podemos aprender a trabajar así.

—Mire, me gusta Tenzou-Taichou. —Naruto dijo. —Pero hay sólo una persona en la aldea que conoce lo suficiente a este equipo como para liderarlo, ¡Regrésenoslo!

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Sasuke interrumpió. —Me rehúso a seguir órdenes de un tipo que consigue que lo acuchillen incluso si el objetivo no es él.

—¡Tenzou-Taichou no es débil! ¡No iba contra ti en ese entonces- ninguno de nosotros lo estaba! —Naruto le ladró a Sasuke.

—Y _tú_ fuiste el que lo acuchilló. —Sakura dijo de la nada. —¡Él me estaba protegiendo porque _tú_ me estaba apuntando _a mí_ para empezar! ¡Nunca te disculpaste tampoco por eso!

—¡Sí! —Naruto agregó.

—Cállate. —Sakura le respondió.

—¡Oi, te estaba defendiendo!

—¡No necesito que me defiendas! —Sakura gruñó. —Tu idea de 'defender' a alguien involucra humillarlos y luego bajarte del vagón para darles la espalda como todo el mundo-

—¿Podrían los dos callarse? —Sasuke suspiró.

—¡ _Nadie te habló!_ —Ambos gritaron.

—¡Todo el mundo! _¡Silencio!_ —Tsunade dijo, golpeando sus palmas en el escritorio con tal fuerza que la lámpara tembló precariamente (cabía mencionar que había sido pobremente arreglada desde que había sido lanzada contra la cabeza de Kakashi). —¡Guárdense esas cosas para ustedes! No tengo tiempo para estar escuchando sus disputas. Ahora, largo. No se olviden de los reportes.

Todos se giraron para salir, pero cuando Sakura alcanzó la puerta, Tsunade le llamó. —Un momento, Sakura.

Sakura se preguntó qué sería, pero estaba agradecida de que Tsunade le estuviera llamando por su nombre en lugar de su apellido; cerró la puerta luego de que saliera su equipo y se movió para tomar lugar frente al escritorio de nuevo.

—¿Sí, Hokage-Sama? —Preguntó en silencio.

Tsunade le dio una sonrisa tensa. —¿Cómo va todo?

¿Cómo iba todo?

Para ser brutalmente honesta, todo era una pesadilla.

Sakura había temido ir a su trabajo al hospital, hasta el punto en que empezó a sentirse enferma por el mero pensamiento. Gente que alguna vez le había caído bien y que parecía que ella también les simpatizaba apenas le hablaba. Las conversaciones se detenían en el momento en que ella entraba en una habitación, incluso las que no eran sobre ella y cualquier intento de integrarse a una terminaba en indiferencia. No podía decidir quiénes eran peores –si los hombres o las mujeres. Las mujeres le veían desdeñosamente y escuchaba los desagradables comentarios que hacían como si ella fuera sorda. Para las mujeres, Sakura era una zorra que había usado su cuerpo para aventajar y casi estaban felices de verla trabajando con ellas ahora que le habían quitado su aprendizaje y todos los derechos y privilegios que Tsunade le había ofrecido.

Pero los hombres eran igual de malos, si no eran peores. Le devoraban con la mirada, le bloqueaban el camino en los corredores, la molestaban en la cafetería y le hablaban por encima del hombro. Siempre había existido cierto grado de grosería en su comportamiento, pero desde que el amorío con Kakashi se había vuelto de conocimiento público, se había vuelto más frecuente. Para los hombres, Sakura era un objeto. Su valor intelectual estaba muy por debajo de su presupuesto valor sexual.

Su casero era el peor de todos. Luego de regresar de un día duro y doloroso en el hospital, había sido acosada fuera de su departamento por el hombre que reclamaba que no le había dado la renta del mes, Sakura le informó que lo había pagado la semana pasada, pero él respondió que no había recibido el dinero. Él, sin embargo, sugirió que había otras maneras de pago y la insinuación era inequívoca.

Sakura ahora estaba buscando un nuevo departamento.

También estaban los que sentían pena por ella, quienes creían que era víctima de algún tipo. Ellos eran los que le veían con tristeza como si hubiera sido deshonrada por Kakashi. Eran esas miradas las que Sakura no podía soportar, porque eran de quienes llamaban a Kakashi un pervertido… un depredador… un pedófilo. Todos sabían que había comenzado a enseñarle a los doce, y en su mente, era cuando había comenzado. No parecía que les importara tomarse el tiempo para darse cuenta que Sakura era una mujer con una mente fuerte y que cualquiera que hubiera creído poder obligarla a algo se hubiera encontrado con sus puños, así que la idea era algo por lo cual reírse.

Pero nadie se estaba riendo (Bueno, aparte de Anko, quien pensaba que toda esta cosa era una gran y deliciosa broma.)

Y no importaba cuantas veces Sakura protestara contra la idea, TODOS estaban seguros de que Sakura estaba embarazada. Ya había recibido dos veces hasta ahora una mirada de pena por la mujer de la casa de té (esa donde solía ir con Ino) quien seguía diciéndole que siguiera comiendo –después de todo, estaba comiendo por dos.

Sakura eventualmente respondió que a menos que estuviera alojando una lombriz solitaria (posiblemente por comer en esa casa de té), no estaba comiendo por dos.

Sakura ahora estaba buscando una nueva casa de té en la cual pasarse.

Ahora miraba a Tsunade y deseó que hubiera una forma de hacer regresar el tiempo… entonces hubiera estrangulado a Naruto antes de que hubiera tenido oportunidad de abrir su gran boca y le hubiera metido el pie en ella. Pero no había manera de deshacer lo que había ocurrido y no había palabras mágicas que decir para remediar el daño que había sido hecho.

¿Cómo iba todo?

—Todo está bien, Hokage-Sama. —Dijo en silencio, no capaz de encontrarse con la mirada de su antigua maestra.

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme? —Tsunade preguntó. —¿Algo que se te pasó en nuestra última plática?

Ella parecía tener algo específico en mente, aunque Sakura no sabía qué podía ser. ¿Tal vez había escuchado algo en el transcurso de la semana? Los chismosos tenían el desagradable hábito de tomar un rumor y embellecerlo hasta que la base fuera irreconocible como un malicioso juego del teléfono. Por instancia, mientras el hecho original era que el amorío había sido descubierto en un grasiento restaurante por el bocón de Naruto, ahora estaba aceptado el 'hecho' de que Kakashi había sido atrapado dándole nalgadas a Sakura en el clóset del hospital por algunas enfermeras.

—No tengo nada que declarar, Shishou.

Tsunade alzó una ceja.

—Quiero decir… Hokage-Sama. —Sakura se corrigió.

—Muy bien. —Tsunade suspiró. —Mejor te vas. Y dile a Kakashi que intentar prenderle fuego a uno de sus superiores generalmente provoca que todos le miren feo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. —S-sí, Hokage-Sama. Gracias.

Ella corrió antes de que Tsunade cambiara de opinión sobre dejarla ir y le llamara de nuevo para interrogarla. No se detuvo hasta estar fuera de la sala de espera donde se inclinó contra la pared del corredor sólo para respirar, preguntándose si existía un jutsu que pudiera borrar la memoria a gran escala, digamos, a una aldea completa. Simplemente deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad de nuevo…

Había estado deseando eso un montón últimamente.

—¡Haruno!

La bilis ascendió en su garganta y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de Nuevo. El tipo que le había hablado le bloqueó el camino con su cuerpo. —¿Adónde vas, Haruno? —Dijo en el mismo tono cantarín de antes. —Eres muy grosera, ni siquiera me hiciste caso.

Si ella le hubiera hecho caso la primera vez, le hubiera roto la mandíbula. Trató de pasarlo, pero su mano golpeó la pared, deteniéndola con su brazo. —¿Qué sucede, Haruno? —Se burló.

—Lárgate, Takeo. —Dijo con un tono bajo, mirándole de frente.

Él le sonrió. Dos de sus dientes faltaban, cortesía de Sakura muchos meses atrás cuando le había impartido una muy importante lección: Haruno Sakura no toleraba novios que intentaran empujarla de cara a una almohada y torcerle el brazo en medio de rudo y doloroso sexo mientras le decía ofensivos motes. No había tenido las agallas de hablarle luego de que rompieran (o mejor dicho, luego de que le rompiera los dientes), pero ahora que ella era quien proveía de risas a la aldea, una vez más era tocable.

Y acosable.

Comparado con él, Ikki era como el Príncipe Encantador.

—Qué perra tan malvada resultaste, dormir con un viejo para tener ventajas. —Sonrió con malicia. —Apuesto que te lo estuviste cogiendo todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos.

Él no hubiera intentando esto si alguien hubiera estado ahí. El cabello en la nuca de Sakura se erizó. Él estaba inclinado demasiado cerca y a ella nunca le había gustado su olor y durante el tiempo que duró su relación y mientras su verdadera cara se mostraba, su olor se volvió suficientemente horrible como para hacerla dar arcadas.

—Quizá lo estaba haciendo. —Dijo sin importarle. —Tiene la verga más grande que la tuya, ¿Sabías eso? Y a diferencia tuya, _de verdad_ que sabe utilizarla.

Eso era mitad verdad, pero valía la pena decirlo sólo para ver la ira cubrirle de rojo el rostro. Sakura sabía que el pene de Takeo era una extensión de su ego y que estaba demasiado orgulloso de él, particularmente cuando respectaba a tamaño. Y Sakura se acababa de burlar de él, de aquello que lo hacía _Takeo,_ esa pobre excusa de ser humano.

De pronto le agarró el brazo con fuerza y Sakura se encontró golpeando con el costado de la cara la pared, justo a un lado del tablero de boletines. Ella alzó las cejas a él y puso una mano con un agarre flojo sobre el brazo de Takeo. —¿De verdad quieres meterte en una pelea conmigo?

Ella sólo tenía que apretar y su hueso se quebraría hasta reducirse a polvo. Él se dio cuenta de esto y con un gruñido la dejó ir. Sakura se deslizo de la pared, tallándose el brazo.

—¡Puta! —Él gritó con furia.

Sakura le ignoró y siguió caminando, no dignándose a voltear de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade abrirse, tampoco cuando la mujer llegó y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Takeo para arrastrarlo al interior de la sala. —Vamos a buscar algo de cloro para limpiar esa sucia boca que tienes, ¿Eh, idiota?

Sakura despareció en la esquina antes que otra cosa. Estaba caminando un poco demasiado rápido –casi corriendo- y no podía disminuir su velocidad.

Si pudiera meterse en un hoyo y esconderse ahí por los próximos veinte años, sería la solución ideal. Kakashi le había dicho que ignorara los comentarios y las miradas y que no se dejara caer en la tentación de responderlos. Pero era fácil para él decirlo porque nada tenía que ver con él.

—Ya pasará. —Le dijo con confianza.

 _¿Pero cuando?_

Sakura miró al reloj que colgaba de la pared mientras pasaba debajo de él y se dio cuenta de la hora que era y dio un suspiro interno. Debía estar en casa de su madre un cuarto de hora atrás. Iba tarde.

Había sido una esperanza tonta, lo sabía, imaginar que las noticias no llegarían a oídos de su madre. La mujer era, después de todo, una civil y raramente los civiles y Shinobi se movían en los mismos círculos sociales y mientras un profesor durmiendo con una alumna sería algo grande entre los ninja de Konoha, para los ordinarios civiles de Konoha (que comprendían apenas dos tercios de toda la población), probablemente no sería importante.

Pero la madre de Sakura era muy buena amiga de la madre de Ino, quien se había casado con una prominente familia Shinobi. Sakura sólo podía asumir que Ino le había contado el chisme a su madre y que la madre de Ino, siendo igual que Ino, no perdió tiempo en decirle a la madre de Sakura en lo que se había metido.

La única cosa que le sorprendía a Sakura era que hubiera tomado una semana para que su madre contactara con ella. Había estado temiendo cada día hasta que finalmente ayer había llegado a casa luego de otro horrible día en el hospital y había encontrado un mensaje en la contestadora, su madre le pedía que se vieran el día siguiente a las siete.

Sakura llegó a las siete y media y cuando su madre abrió la puerta, supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal porque su madre estaba vestida, su cabello abajo y cepillado y no había ningún cigarrillo a la vista.

—Llegas tarde. —Le dijo a Sakura, presionando dos dedos en la equina de su boca como si tuviera un cigarro en ellos. —No debería preguntar de quién tomaste este mal hábito.

La cabeza de Sakura se agachó un poco y masculló una excusa sobre una misión. Una de las cosas de las que solía quejarse con su madre era de su 'molesto Sensei' que 'siempre llegaba tarde'. Eso era todo lo que ella le contaba a su madre sobre Kakashi, aunque le había contado un montón de cosas de Sasuke, desde su marca favorita de helado hasta la manera en que doblaba sus calcetines.

Que Sakura hubiera desarrollado en unas semanas de estar con tal infame e impuntual hombre ese hábito… no era creíble y no reflejaba bien el estado de su relación. No había duda de que su madre pensaba que Kakashi había probado ser una mala influencia para su hija.

—Entra entonces. —Su madre se paró detrás de ella donde parecía haber quedado el humo fantasma de su cigarrillo, impregnando cada superficie. —A la cocina.

Sakura se movió hacia la cocina, sintiéndose nerviosa y ansiosa, pero entonces se paró de la nada cuando vio a la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa, en la misma vieja silla que siempre había ocupado cuando vivía ahí.

—Papá. —Murmuró, sorprendida.

Él alzó la mirada para verla, su cara sombría y seria con su corto cabello blanco (que una vez había sido del mismo color rosado que el de Sakura) cortado de tal forma que hacía su calva menos obvia. Justo entonces supo la razón por la que su madre se había arreglado; aunque por la forma en que el abrigo de su padre seguía sobre sus hombros, parecía no estaba ahí para quedarse mucho tiempo.

—Sakura. —Le saludó como si estuviera a punto de decirle que alguien había muerto. —Por favor, siéntate. —Dijo, como si todavía esta fuera su casa y su cocina y su silla. Sakura miró a su madre, pero la mujer simplemente le dio aquella vaga expresión de _'No me importa'_ que siempre tenía cuando ese hombre estaba en la misma habitación que ella. Su madre se sentó frente a su ex esposo y miró a la ventaba detrás de ella, dejando a Sakura con nula opción para sentarse, teniendo que tomar lugar entre ellos.

Sakura estaba a punto de sufrir un interrogatorio intenso ya que su padre estaba envuelto. No sabía si su madre había solicitado su ayuda o si simplemente él había decidido ir, pero ahora se encontraba atrapada con la guardia baja. Podía manejar a su madre. Pero su padre… nunca había sabido si podía enfrentarlo.

Ella trató de hacer tiempo. —¿Cómo están Kaede y Mayu? —Preguntó.

Ninguno de sus padres tomó bien la pregunta. Los labios de su madre se torcieron al escuchar el nombre de Mayu bajo su techo y su padre frunció el ceño, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo. —Están bien. —Dijo. —Kaede acaba de entrar a la escuela, pero está aferrada con querer ir a la Academia.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. —¿Quiere ser una kunoichi?

—Quiere ser como su hermana mayor. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Algo en su tono y expresión le decían que no estaba muy contento con eso. Siempre había pensado que la profesión de los ninjas era muy frívola, como un tipo de clase de ballet innecesaria. Todas las pequeñas querían ser kunoichi, pero en realidad terminaban siendo trabajadoras en las oficinas o comerciantes. Incluso el éxito relativo de Sakura como kunoichi no había hecho que su padre viera la profesión con mejores ojos. Su actitud no le había sorprendido.

Lo que le había sorprendido era saber que su hermanita a la cual raramente veía o hablaba… quería ser como ella. El conocimiento hizo sentir a Sakura un poquito culpable de no hacer un mayor esfuerzo para visitar a su madrastra sólo para conocer a su hermana. Aunque, juzgando por la expresión de su padre, él hubiera preferido que su segunda hija hubiera encontrado una mejor modelo a seguir, porque últimamente Sakura había resultado una decepción.

—Tal vez sea promovida a Jounin pronto. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Algún día podría ser su maestra.

El desapruebo de su padre se hizo más profundo. —Hablando de maestros. —Dijo.

Sakura había caminado directo a su muerte.

—Estoy segura de que han escuchado…—Dijo antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo. — sobre Kakashi y yo.

—Parece ser, después de todo, todo el mundo me lo ha contado. —Dijo su padre. —Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado. Soy el hazmerreír del trabajo porque mi hija se está jodiendo a su maestro.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Con seguridad este hombre tenía que hacer esto _sobre él._ Siempre había sido un bastardo egoísta, contento por haberse ido y dejado a su esposa e hija para comenzar una nueva familia simplemente porque estaba aburrido de la que tenía. Nunca le había importado qué le pasaba a la demás gente. Cualquier derecho que hubiera sentido de regañarla y ponerla en vergüenza simplemente había sido revocado.

—Lo haces sonar como algo obsceno.

— _Es_ obsceno. —Le cortó. —He escuchado un montón de horribles cosas sobre ti, Sakura. No sé qué se supone que debo de creer.

—¡Entonces no creas en nada de ello, si es lo que te hace feliz! —Le respondió de malas.

—Sakura. —Su madre le llamó la atención. —No le hables así a tu padre.

—No soy una niña. —Sakura rebatió. —No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes me trate como una. Si quieren hablar sobre la persona con la que me estoy acostando, entonces háblenme como una adulta.

—Simplemente no entendemos. —Su madre dijo. —No estamos seguros de sí estabas plenamente consciente de lo que estabas-

—¿Qué se te metió para que te acostaras con tu maestro habiendo un mar de gente? —Su padre al final se rompió. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto parece?

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —Por supuesto que sé lo que parece. Parece que él ha tomado ventaja de mí. Para otros fui yo quien tomó ventaja. Lo he escuchado todo, papá- que él me acosó, que me violó, que es un pervertido peligroso, que soy una zorra chantajista y una puta que quería conseguir un ascenso rápido y fácil. —Ella cruzó los brazos muy fuerte sobre su pecho. —Te aseguro que sé 'que es lo que parece'. Cuando de hecho… es una cosa totalmente diferente.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Su madre preguntó con hartazgo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo y pensó por un momento antes de responder. —Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. No dejé que el miedo me dominara y no me contenté con lo segundo mejor que pude obtener. Tomé lo que quería.

Lentamente los ojos de su madre se abrieron y entonces se dio la vuelta para ver a la ventana de nuevo. Estaba hecho. Ella había entendido.

Pero su padre no. —¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? ¿'Tomaste lo que querías'? —Repitió, confundido. —Dijiste que no querías que se te hablara como una niña, pero ciertamente suenas tan avariciosa como una. ¡No puedes simplemente tomar lo que se te antoja en esta vida- no cuando hay serias consecuencias! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

—Porque tú sabes todo sobre ser un egoísta, ¿No es cierto? —Su madre al fin explotó con su ex esposo. —¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle sobre ser un egoísta cuando tú no pudiste contentarte con tener una esposa y una familia y tuviste que buscarte otra! ¡Hiciste exactamente lo que querías sin importante alguien más y ahora tienes las agallas de venir a dar un discurso sobre egoísmo que afecta a otros! ¡Sólo parece importarte cuando no eres el único bastardo egoísta en esta casa-!

—Eso no viene al caso. —El padre de Sakura dijo, con la cara roja por el enojo. —No viene aquí para ser insultado. Vine aquí para entender por qué demonios mi hija piensa que lo que está haciendo está bien y cuándo volverá a entrar en razón.

—Nunca perdí la razón. —Sakura dijo contrariándolo. —Kakashi es muy bueno para mí. El único problema es que es mi maestro- si no fuera por eso, a nadie le importaría.

—Que sea tu maestro es un _gran_ problema. —Su padre dijo neciamente.

—No es muy buen maestro. —Sakura respondió, como si eso aligerara el peso del problema.

Su padre resopló. —¡Claramente!

El temperamento de Sakura salió con un audible golpe que dio con ambas manos en la mesa. —¡Bien! ¡Lo tengo! ¡No lo apruebas! Bueno, nunca pedí tu aprobación antes y no creo comenzar ahora a hacerlo. No me importa si tú crees que estoy confundida o trastornada o si estoy tomando ventaja, ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque no me conoces nada! ¡Nunca te has molestado en intentar conocerme!

El carácter de Sakura había sido herencia de su madre, y ese temperamento había sido en parte responsable de que él se alejara de su esposa. No tomaba bien la agresión, así que todo lo que hacía era sentarse y absorber su ira, luchando por mantener control de la situación hasta que pudiera regresarla. Sakura lo conocía muy bien como para darle la oportunidad.

—Nunca me has tomado en serio, papá, no me sorprende que no quieras tomarme en serio ahora tampoco. —Dijo con visible enojo. —No me importa lo que pienses. Renunciaste a ser mi padre años atrás, así que no vengas y actúes como tal ahora que las cosas resultaron un inconveniente _para ti._

Una sonrisita se mostró en los labios de su madre.

Su padre se dio cuenta. —¡Masaki! (*)—Le regañó. —Simplemente es igual que tú: salvaje y poco refinada. No me sorprende que apruebes lo que está haciendo.

—¿Te has preguntado si tu hija es feliz? —La madre de Sakura preguntó. —¿Eso te importa? ¿O sólo te preocupa lo que tus compañeros de trabajo digan a tus espaldas?

Él se cuadró y miró a Sakura. —¿Bien? ¿ _Eres feliz,_ Sakura?

Sakura cerró los ojos, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Por supuesto que no era feliz. ¿Cómo podría alguien ser feliz cuando era molestado continuamente por miradas y gestos de desapruebo y chismes todos los días y sin alguien que pudiera verle a los ojos? —Kakashi es bueno para mí. —Le dijo.

Su madre pasó dos dedos sobre sus labios de nuevo, como si la ansiedad por el cigarrillo se estuviera haciendo más fuerte. —¿Y tú lo amas, Sakura? —Preguntó.

—¿Eso importa? —Su padre demandó. —Terminará de cualquier forma.

Su madre se alzó de hombros y volvió la vista de nuevo a la ventana, alejándose de la conversación como si no le importara o tuviera que ver con ella. Un horrible silencio se asentó en la mesa de la cocina y los hombros de Sakura se hundieron debajo de su peso.

Era como los viejos tiempos…

* * *

A la primera oportunidad, corrió de la casa y dejó a sus padres peleándose en la cocina como cuando tenía trece. Pero ya no era una niña. Era una mujer y había esperado esta oportunidad para enderezar las cosas con su madre y hacerla entender – y su madre había entendido. Era su padre quien se había molestado por la precaria situación sin darse cuenta que su opinión no había sido solicitada o querida.

Sin embargo, al final del día, la aprobación de sus padres y su entendimiento no eran necesarios, incluso si ellos lo hubieran apreciado. No importaba. Ellos no la controlaban y Sakura era libre de caminar –y entonces ella caminó. Y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la cima de la Roca de los Hokage mirando a Konoha con todas sus parpadeantes luces. La aldea se extendía frente a ella como el reflejo de un estanque y aquí arriba los problemas de la vida parecían no importar. Aquí, arriba, sola, no tenía que responderle a nadie, o escuchar esas horribles cosas que decían sobre Kakashi y ella.

Se sintió menos sola aquí que en cualquier otro lugar.

Una bota pisó una piedra detrás de ella y la cabeza de Sakura se giró, su mano moviéndose para alcanzar su kunai. Había una sombra, moviéndose contra las sobras de los árboles sobre ella. Entonces él se paró debajo de la lámpara y Sakura se relajó.

—Debemos dejar de vernos así. —Kakashi dijo, caminando para detenerse frente a la luz que pintaba de naranja su pálido cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó. No se había dado cuenta de que no traía la máscara puesta.

—Necesitaba respirar. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella conocía esa sensación. Konoha se había vuelto sofocante últimamente y aquí arriba el aire se sentía mucho más liviano y limpio. Ella volvió a mirar la aldea y se preguntó cuántas de las luces encendidas pertenecían a gente que conocía. Gente que ahora pensaba en ella y se sentía decepcionada. Kakashi descendió para sentarse en el saliente a un lado de ella, mirando también a las luces y parecía que se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Mirándolo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sucio, lleno de lodo desde el fondo de su capa hasta las puntas de su cabello. Parecía que sus superiores seguían sin cansarse de mandarlo a las misiones más desastrosas que pudieran encontrar. Kakashi lo había tomado con buen humor –al menos exteriormente-, diciendo que era algo que debía esperarse luego de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida como Jounin haciendo la vida miserable de todos los demás. Pero ahora podía ver que el desprecio estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él.

Sakura enlazó un brazo con el de él y se inclinó sobre su hombro, no importándole qué tan sucio estaba. Por ahora él era de ella y ella era de él. Ambos estaban atrapados en una jaula que habían hecho para ellos mismos.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo aquí, en la orilla del monumento, en algún punto sobre la enorme frente del Sandaime. El aire era apacible y Kakashi estaba caliente y pronto se dio cuenta que sus ojos se estaban cerrando contra su voluntad.

—Parece que debemos regresar. —Kakashi sugirió eventualmente.

—No. —Se alzó lo suficiente como para sacudir su cabeza. —No quiero bajar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —Preguntó.

—Quedémonos aquí arriba. —Dijo, recostándose sobre el polvoso suelo para mirar a la estrellas. —Quedémonos aquí y durmamos bajo la luna y las estrellas y esa extraña cosa esponjosa de ahí.

—Creo que es una nube.

—Una nube… —Murmuró y cerró los ojos. —Una nube que puede flotar a cualquier lado que quiera y viajar por el mundo y nunca ser atada. Nosotros somos más como estrellas, ¿No es cierto? Fijos a un lugar, uno de tantos… y a veces, caemos.

Y entonces, comenzó a llorar.

Los cálidos dedos de Kakashi intentaron parar sus lágrimas infructuosamente, era inútil. Seguían saliendo. Así que él se inclinó y la besó con fuerza, obligándola a olvidarse de lo que pasaba. Y luego de un instante de duda, lo hizo y pronto ella estaba aferrándose a él, quitándole la sucia capa y jalándole la ropa, desesperada por alcanzar el calor de su piel.

Estaban seguros aquí, escondidos de cualquier par de ojos curiosos y alejados del silencioso camino que estaba apartado por los árboles. Nadie los vería a menos que supiera dónde mirar. La mano de Kakashi se arrastró sobre sus senos, acariciándole los endurecidos pezones y entonces se metió debajo de la falda y los shorts para agarrarla a través de la delgada tela de su ropa interior.

Su beso se rompió con el resuello de Sakura y ella le miró, mareada con deseo y jadeando con creciente necesidad.

El momento se rompió apenas y en el siguiente instante ambos estaban jalando la ropa del otro y Sakura estaba empujando a Kakashi para que se quedara debajo de ella. No se habían quitado nada, sólo habían empujado la ropa que se entrometía y no permitía el contacto que ambos necesitaban y en segundos, Sakura había tomado la dureza de Kakashi y guiado hasta su entrada.

Él le provocaba una fiebre que corría en sus venas, consumiendo sus pensamientos y alejándole de todo menos de él. Ella había pasado ya el punto de consciencia y no sabía lo que decía en su oreja. Él le había mostrado su confianza y ya no se contenía de nada. Le mordió la mandíbula y arrastró los dientes a lo largo de su cuello, diciéndole que tomara todo lo que tenía mientras se movía y arqueaba en perfecta sincronía con él.

Entonces él se detuvo y se mantuvo quieto. —¿Qué dijiste?

La cabeza de Sakura rodó hacia atrás, el ceño frunciéndose cuando él se rehusó a seguirse moviendo con ella. —¿Qué? —Dio un resuello, apenas importándole.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Él dijo de nuevo, alzándola por la barbilla para que le viera.

—Yo… no lo sé. Kakashi, no te detengas. —Rogó, alzando la cabeza para tocarle los labios con los de ella. —Bésame.

Él dudo, pero pronto estaba besándole, aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes. Su mano se había enredado con los mechones de cabello, acariciándole la mejilla, hasta que él cambió lugares y ella estaba debajo de él. Ella suspiró y se río con él como si las lágrimas y el dolor de su corazón pertenecieran a alguien más, porque justo ahora su cabeza sólo estaba llena con la idea y la sensación de Kakashi y era difícil preocuparse sobre otras cosas, de la vida, cuando ella estaba con un hermoso hombre que le miraba como si ella fuera la mujer más hermosa.

Terminó, no con un grito, sino con un suspiro. Ella se colgó a él, temblando por el bajón de adrenalina y el cansancio, aunque también tenía que ver con que la apacible brisa estaba enfriando su ahora sudorosa piel. Kakashi la mantuvo pegada a él, mientras se cubrían con su sucia capa de viaje. Probablemente estaba ahora tan sucia como él, pero eso parecía ser sumamente trivial. Especialmente cuando las estrellas estaban brillando sobre ellos.

—¿Cuánto más? —Susurró, mientras su pulso descendía gradualmente y su calidez calmaba sus sentidos. —¿Cuánto tiempo más va a seguir esto?

La nariz de Kakashi le acarició el costado de su frente. —No te preocupes por ello.

Así que ella no lo hizo.

* * *

Pudo haber sido un error. La gente a menudo dice cosas en el calor del momento que realmente no quiere decir o, estaban tan metidos en la fantasía y el romance que proyectaban emociones que honestamente no tenían cuando volvían a la tierra. Y a veces en el calor del momento, lo que uno escuchaba no era tan claro como normalmente era y algunas veces algo se pudo haber perdido en el intermedio.

Así que tal vez se había equivocado, pero estaba seguro –muy seguro-, de que Sakura había susurrado 'Te amo tanto' en su oreja apenas unos momentos atrás, en algún punto entre un 'Sí' y un '¡No te detengas!'. Aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que no había sentido en preguntarle. Sólo lo negaría.

Siempre había la posibilidad de que le hubiera escuchado decir 'Quiero un gato'.

Aunque parecía improbable.

—Eres una tonta. —Le susurró, pero pare entonces estaba medio dormida y sólo giró la cabeza para gruñirle con suavidad, no escuchando de verdad o entendiéndole del todo.

Un montón de emociones se movió dentro de él, incluso si exteriormente no era aparente. Exasperación, afecto y también un toque de egoísta orgullo masculino, pero también una melancolía que le había estado persiguiendo por días y ahora en era un agujero en su ser que amenazaba con hacerse más grande mientras siguiera tendido con esta joven chica con brillantes ojos y suave cabello y deliciosa piel.

 _Ella no es para ti._ —Se advirtió a sí mismo, aunque no era una advertencia que le gustara oír. — _Mira a lo que la has arrojado. No puedes seguir arrastrándola contigo._

Él suspiró y apretó el brazo que estaba sobre la cintura de Sakura, casi asustado de soltarla.

" _¿Están enamorados?"_

Esa era la pregunta que Tsunade le había hecho en su oficina mientras él estaba acuchillado cerca de la puerta, agarrándose la herida que lucía peor de lo que en realidad era. Estaba asustado de moverse por si ella decidía comenzar de nuevo a arrojarle cosas, pero había tomado el momento para calmarse y preguntarle eso.

—¡¿Están enamorados?!

Él pensó con mucho cuidado, porque conocía a esta mujer bien y conocía sus trampas. —¿Quieres una respuesta honesta? —Le preguntó. —¿O una respuesta conveniente?

—¡Obviamente quiero la verdad! —Gritó molesta, su mano buscando algo en su escritorio que pudiera lanzarle.

—Uno de nosotros está enamorado.

Y Tsunade se le quedó viendo, poniéndose roja de ira de nuevo. —¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?! —Gritó. —¿Es ella? —Cuando él no respondió, ella frunció el ceño. —¿Eres tú?

Kakashi no le dio señal alguna, así que ella resopló y cruzó los brazos. —No importa. —Le dijo. —Le preguntaré a Sakura.

—¿Para qué molestarse? No te dirá la verdad. Sólo te dirá lo que ella espera que yo diga.

—¿Y qué es lo que ella espera que tú digas?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Tienes tantas pistas como yo.

Él no sabía por qué había estado tan decepcionado de saber que Sakura no tenía ninguna fe en sus sentimientos por ella. Bueno, de hecho _sabía_ porque estaba decepcionado, pero no era culpa de ella –más bien, de sí mismo. Ella había asumido, aunque probablemente no sin razón alguna, que él le había dicho a Tsunade que no estaban enamorados. Ella no creía que Kakashi podría enamorarse.

Y Kakashi también había pensado que no podía.

—Así que, ¿Eso dónde nos deja, Sakura?

* * *

 **NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:**

(*) El nombre de la madre de Sakura es Mebuki, pero en el momento en que Silver escribió esta historia, todavía no había sido revelado –ni siquiera su apariencia.

 **Señoras y señores, nos quedan 4 capítulos más de este sufrimiento...** Por favor, vayan tomando precauciones.

Ah, antes que otra cosa y ya que estamos con finales y eso, respondiendo a una pregunta general: **Seguiré traduciendo las historias de SilverShine**. He decidido que la siguiente sea _**Tender Loving Care**_ y, probablemente, algún otro de sus one-shots, aunque aún no decido cual. Sus historias son algo largas como para aventarme ahora mismo a decir cuál quiero traducir (porque traducir _House of Crows_ o _The Girl From Whirlpool_ están fuera de mis capacidades en estos precisos momentos). Lo que sí es que quiero dejar algunos one-shots o sus historias cortas de intermedio entre las largas.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios!** Por cierto, **Sly** , ya responderé propiamente a tu mensaje, pero me he muerto de risa y contento mientras lo leía. Creo que es uno de los mejores reviews que me han dejado en FF net.

 **Tifakxt:** Bueno, pues Tsunade no pensó en quitar los castigos, o no exactamente. Después de todo, volvió a preguntarle a Sakura -o intentó sacarle algo más. La verdad es que no podías esperar nada bueno, especialmente cuando Tsunade lo dijo antes: no podía dejarlos sin castigo alguno, no cuando podría representar que tenía preferidos dentro de la Aldea y aunque así fuera, se supone que la Ley es pareja. Así que, ni modo, a sufrir con ellos.

 **Isa:** ¡Ya sé! ¡Pobre Naruto! Insisto, él tampoco merecía lo que pasó, digo, empezar con la decepción amorosa y luego encontrarse con que ya no tiene a su equipo... El siguiente capítulo es ligeramente mejor, aunque no estoy tan segura. Este fue muy pesado de traducir, especialmente con las partes donde los insultaban a los dos (Y_Y) pero el otro no es tan horrible respecto a los comentarios. Pero... Bueno. Mejor espero a que lo leas.

Respecto a los otros comentarios, disculpen por no responderlos hoy. Mañana los respondo. Y espero ya subir los nuevos one shots que están ahí a la mitad (x_x) ( **Serenity** va a matarme por dejar su fic parado).


	18. El acto del secretismo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **El acto del secretismo**

Sakura estaba sentada sola en su lado de la mesa, mirando la superficie pulida de madera mientras su esposo –pronto ex esposo- hacía los mismos intentos de ignorar su existencia desde su lado. Sólo que él no estaba solo. Una mucho más joven y más bonita mujer que ella estaba sentada a un lado de él, mirando a Sakura como si ya no tuviera nada de lo que la hacía quien era.

La desesperación era lenta y abrasadora, pero no menos aguda. No había nada más que hacer. No podía ser arreglado. Él se iría para dejar a su hija bajo su cuidado, ella culpaba a su madre por la falta de interés que tenía su padre y Sakura sabía que en un par de años más, su hija dejaría el hogar para nunca volver.

Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la apática de su marido.

—Te puedes quedar con la casa. —Kakashi dijo. —No la necesito. Sin embargo, no creo que tú necesites esto, ¿Así que, por qué no me lo llevo?

Él señaló un sangriento bulto de carne sobre la mesa entre ellos y Sakura apenas lo había notado. Por la manera en que latía con un lento y sordo ritmo, Sakura supo que era su corazón.

—Ya veo. —Dijo, resignada.

El lento latir del órgano hizo eco en sus orejas largo tiempo luego de que el sueño se desvaneciera y Sakura abriera los ojos para encontrarse viendo su propia comoda. Una inquietud seguía en su pecho remanente del sueño –no totalmente una pesadilla pero había rozado esa línea que le separaba de la realidad, lo que le recordaba ese miedo que tenía y no era para nada algo bonito. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda suspirando y se peinó el cabello con sus dedos medio consciente. No se suponía que aquí se había quedado dormida, pero no importaba. Seguro Kakashi le había cargado desde la Roca Hokage sin despertarle, aunque probablemente ya se había ido.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que escuchó el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta y miró en la habitación para ver a Kakashi caminar hacia ella, completamente vestido con la misma capa sucia de ayer. En una mano llevaba una taza de café y en la otra un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y todo en la cama, incluyendo a Sakura, se inclinó hacia él.

—Escoge. —Le dijo, indicando las dos bebidas.

Conmovida por el gesto, Sakura se sentó y tomó la taza de café. —Gracias. —Dijo en silencio, observando mientras él se encogía de hombros y tomaba un sorbo del jugo de naranja. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la pared frente a él, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado y cuando habló fue con una muy lenta deliberación.

—Dijiste algo anoche. —Dijo con seriedad.

Sakura intentó acordarse, pero no recordaba algo en particular que hiciera que Kakashi sintiera la necesidad de traer a la conversación. Ella _le había preguntado_ cuánto más seguirían juntos, pero Kakashi había evitado responder la pregunta, así como lo había evitado con todas las preguntas similares sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Tenía la impresión de que Kakashi no estaba inclinado a discutirla, siendo el tipo de persona que prefiere dejar que las cosas tomen su propio curso sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Qué dije? —Preguntó. Él no respondió de inmediato, así que ella cerró los ojos y tomó un sorbito de su bebida caliente.

Esto era una bendición.

—Dijiste que me amabas.

Sakura escupió y pequeñas gotas de café volaron. Rápidamente trató de componerse y puso una mano sobre la boca –más para quitarse las gotas que hubieran quedado ahí, no tanto por lo que él le había dicho. Su mente comenzó a correr. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo se sentía Kakashi sobre eso?

Era más fácil concentrar su mente en trivialidades. —Hiciste eso a propósito. —Le dijo, acusándole sin ningún enojo. —Esperaste para verme escupir el café.

—Sí. —Admitió. —Pero es verdad. Anoche me dijiste 'Te amo'.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó incrédula.

Él gesticuló vagamente. —Supongo que estabas un poquito atrapada en el momento cuando lo dijiste, ¿Huh?

Sakura sintió su cara calentarse. —¿Quieres decir… cuando estábamos…?

Kakashi asintió.

—Oh… —Ella vio a Kakashi, encontrándose con su plana e ilegible mirada. Su inexpresiva cara podía ser molesta algunas veces y justo ahora era devastadora ¿Cómo podía saber cómo corregir la situación si no tenía idea de cómo se sentía él por su resbalón? Él había sacado el tema, así que obviamente le había causado un impacto… ¿Pero por qué razón? ¿Porque esperaba que no fuera cierto?

¿Porque esperaba que lo fuera?

—Bueno, no lo tomes personal. —Comenzó a decir, ondeando la mano con una risa que denotaba su vergüenza. —¿Debería explicarlo, no es cierto?

Su ojo descubierto se entrecerró apenas perceptiblemente.

—Bueno, tu sabes qué tan necesitado era Ikki… él solía hacer que yo le dijera cosas para ayudarlo a terminar. No importaba si eran verdaderas o no, sólo le gustaba oírlas. Supongo que los hábitos son difíciles de dejar. Y supongo que debería ser más cuidadosa con esas palabras, ¿Huh?

—¿Es eso? —Kakashi lo hizo sonar más como un hecho que como una pregunta. —Entonces, ¿No lo decías en serio?

Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa. —¿Aliviado?

Su mirada viajó de nuevo a la pared y sonrió débilmente, aunque era difícil decir si era una sonrisa de alivio o de algo más. —Es mejor si no nos encariñamos, Sakura. —Dijo. —La situación ya es complicada.

—Entiendo. —Dijo con rapidez, sintiendo tensión asentarse en su estómago. —Sé que esto es una… ¿Cómo lo llamarías? ¿Una parada de dos semanas?

Su sonrisa fue un poco más genuina esta vez y él le miró justo a los ojos cuando se movió para quitarle un mechón de cabello fuera de su mejilla. —Espero que no estés dando respuestas por lo que supones quiero ir, ¿Verdad?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura, del tipo que tenía cuando había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa.

—Porque todo lo que quiero escuchar es la verdad. —Continuó. —Entonces…

Sakura miró a la taza de café en sus manos y observó sus dedos moverse nerviosamente a través del decorado de zigzag del costado, ¿De verdad quería escuchar la verdad, o él, como la mayoría de las personas, quería escuchar lo que _quería_ escuchar? Porque Sakura no podría garantizarle que sería feliz si ella le decía la verdad.

Porque la verdad era que sospechaba que se estaba enamorando y enamorando mucho. Sabía eso porque había respondido a él como nunca le había respondido a otro y porque los sentimientos que tenía por él no eran para nada parecidos a los que había sentido por otro hombre –ni siquiera con los que había estado envuelta íntimamente. Esta relación había comenzado para satisfacer su curiosidad y había esperado ser el tipo de persona que podía tener sexo sin confundirlo con amor… el tipo de persona que Kakashi era. Excepto que estaba comenzando a darse cuenta últimamente que no podía evitar enamorarse, así como no podía evitar llorar cuando alguien que le importaba muriera.

No sería la primera vez que pensara que estaba enamorada, pero todas aquellas ocasiones palidecían cuando se comparaban con ésta… con este cálido sentimiento de afecto siempre que él le tocaba casualmente o le sonreía ni con la ardiente intensidad de deseo y necesidad siempre que él le besaba. Nunca había estado así con alguien más. Nunca.

Y aunque le asustaba, no quería dejarlo. La idea de tenerlo lejos le aterrorizaba. Ya no era sólo sobre sexo. Sólo con estar en la misma habitación que él le provocaba un cálido y suave sentimiento en su corazón. Se sentía bien cuando le hablaba, cuando ella le compartía cosas que nunca se había atrevido a contarle a alguien más porque nunca creyó que podría interesarles. Pero Kakashi se interesaba. Y no era sólo el educado interés que pensaba en un principio. De hecho, ella le gustaba a él y él se _preocupaba_ por ella.

Pero no tanto como ella se interesaba por él –se había dado cuenta, al menos.

Sabía que en el momento en que abriera la boca y confesara algo de esto a él, ella arruinaría sin duda alguna todo. Porque si algo sabía sobre Kakashi, era que él no era como ella. Había comenzado esta relación con ella porque ella le había prometido que era una adulta capaz de manejarlo, y la última cosa que quería hacer era escupirle sus sentimientos y meterle en la cabeza la idea de que ella no había cambiado nada desde su enamoramiento con Sasuke.

Confesarle sus sentimientos sólo desembocaría en dos posibles situaciones: la primera, sería que él trataría de rechazarla con gentileza y rápidamente terminar su relación, esperando que ella no saliera muy lastimada. La segunda sería que él se sentiría culpable y obligado a honrar sus sentimientos y continuar junto con ella por algún tipo de erróneo sentimiento de responsabilidad. Ella se convertiría en una carga para él.

Ningún escenario era de su agrado, así que no le dijo nada y sólo le sonrió afablemente como si estuviera considerándolo nada más que un buen follamigo, porque seguramente era así como él le veía a ella.

Él se le quedó viendo por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza con una ligera risa. —Olvídalo. Olvida lo que dije.

Tal vez había decidido que no quería escuchar la verdad después de todo. Una decisión mucho más sabía, Sakura sintió. Ella bebió de su café, sufriendo de una emoción que estaba entre ser alivio y desespero. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría esto?

—Tengo que ver a Tsunade. —Le dijo, levantándose. —Tal vez te vea más tarde.

—De acuerdo. —Murmuró, asintiendo. —Nos vemos. — _¿Tal vez?_

Él dejó el vaso de jugo de naranja a medio tomar sobre la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación como una sombra que se deslizaba mientras el sol golpeaba la ventana detrás de Sakura. Ella giró la cabeza, parpadeando por el pálido brillo que iluminaba su habitación y al viejo y roto perro de felpa que estaba tumbado sobre el alféizar.

—Oh, Rex… —Suspiró y lo alzó para abrazarlo, acurrucándose de nuevo en las mantas con él.

Cuando era niña, ella había adorado a este perro más que a cualquier cosa. Sakura siempre había necesitado algo que amar y por falta de algo mejor en qué proyectar esos sentimientos, ella había amado a este perro. Eventualmente, esos sentimientos se habían transferido a Sasuke y ella guardó este muñeco debajo de la cama luego de que Ino le dijera que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas maduras –no aquellas que todavía jugaban con peluches. Y luego de que sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían sido rechazados por últimas vez, pensó que podía amar a Naruto por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que él no estaba tan interesado por ella. Y manteniendo sus sentimientos de persona a persona, se volvió más débil y menos entusiasta conforme el tiempo pasaba, hasta que se encontró saliendo con idiotas como Ikki, personas que no le gustaban particularmente.

Kakashi estaba en una peligrosa posición de reavivar esa pasión que tenía por el amor –ese mismo amor que había tenido alguna vez por este muñeco. Y Sakura sólo podía esperar poder superar lo que sentía por Kakashi, así como había superado el amor que tenía por Rex.

Afuera las nubes bloquearon de nuevo el sol, como algodones empapados de agua. Sakura apretó a Rex en su pecho y cerró los ojos. —Parece que va a llover, Rex.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Kakashi se rascó la nuca y miró el escritorio de la Hokage. —No veo otra alternativa. —Dijo, moviendo la mano para rascarse la mejilla concienzudamente a través de la máscara.

—Creo que no lo estás haciendo fácil para mí. —Tsunade le dijo irritada, frunciéndole el ceño. Golpeó un bolígrafo con rapidez contra el formato vacío frente a ella. —Qué pena.

Él había anticipado su reacción, así que Kakashi sólo asintió. —Sé que luce así, pero he pesado las opciones y creo que esto será lo mejor para la mayoría.

—Debes pensar que estoy completamente loca. —Ella bufó. —No voy a dejar que mi mejor Jounin renuncie. De por sí estamos cortos de personal como para dejarte marchar.

Kakashi sonrió débilmente. —En algún momento tú fuiste uno de los mejores Jounin de la Aldea y la mejor médico como para irte. Sin embargo, el Sandaime aun así te dejo ir.

—¡Porque no era de utilidad para Konoha de cualquier forma! —Tsunade le respondió. —Era un desastre, así que no importaba.

—¿Y tú crees que sigo siendo de utilidad a Konoha así? —Preguntó. —¿Dándome un montón de misiones mediocres que cualquier idiota puede manejar? ¿Eso es explotar mi utilidad a esta aldea como un Shinobi de élite? Tal vez debas hacerme limpiador de urinarios en el hospital ya que soy muy útil ahora.

Pero Tsunade sólo sacudió la cabeza. —No podemos arriesgarnos a que caigas en las manos de otra aldea. Tus habilidades… tu linaje… pertenecen a Konoha.

—Konoha es mi hogar y siempre lo será. —Dijo, colocando una mano sobre su corazón. —Aunque ellos me odien, siempre amaré esta aldea. Nunca haría algo para arruinarla. Si tengo que hacerlo, firmaré el acta de secretos y serás libre de ejecutarme si violo alguno de los términos.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Te volverás un ermitaño? —Dijo burlona. —¿Vagarás inofensivo hasta el día en que te mueras? ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa, Kakashi? No creo que entiendas por completo en lo que te estás metiendo.

Él suspiró. —Una vida solitaria en lo salvaje luce mucho más atractiva que una vida en una aldea que me desprecia.

Con un gruñido, Tsunade comenzó a masajearse la frente como si estuviera aliviando la migraña que venía a ella. —La aldea te odia porque no te toman en serio. Creen que abusaste de tu posición de maestro y ellos no se olvidarán de eso con facilidad. No ayuda, Kakashi, que te rehúses a decir lo que es exactamente tu relación con Sakura.

—¿Si digo que estamos enamorados, eso haría una diferencia? —Él dijo con hastío. —¿Volverás a tomar a Sakura como tu aprendiz? ¿Me ascenderás de nuevo?

Tsunade se le quedó viendo molesta. —No.

—Entonces te agradezco y espero que los demás se metan en sus propios asuntos.

Ahora fue Tsunade quien suspiró. —No se están ayudando a sí mismos. —Le advirtió de nuevo.

Kakashi sonrió vagamente. —Lo estamos. Pero no en una forma en que tú entenderías, Hokage-Sama.

—Odio a los idiotas crípticos como tú.

—¿Eso es todo, Hokage-Sama?

—Eres una molestia, Hatake Kakashi. —Tsunade masculló mientras se ponía de pie y se movía hacia los archiveros en la pared. Mientras rebuscaba en los cajones, Kakashi encontró su mirada puesta en la ventana mientras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear el cristal. Afuera el cielo crujía con descontento. Era completamente cierto que a él no le gustaba mucho la lluvia, pero estaba comenzando a entender por qué a Sakura le gustaba. Tal vez era apropiado que se fuera en un día así.

Incluso si no le hiciera un bien a su cabello.

—Ten. —Tsunade se dejó caer en la silla y deslizó un viejo y amarillento contrato sobre el escritorio hasta él. En el borde superior con estilizada caligrafía estaban las palabras 'Acta Oficial de Secretos –Contrato para Shinobi Fuera de Servicio'. —Nunca había dado uno de estos. Esperaba nunca hacerlo.

Ella le pasó un bolígrafo, pero Kakashi no firmó de una vez. Con mucho cuidado, leyó el contrato –especialmente la letra pequeña. 'Con pena de tortura y/o muerte' fue lo que saltó a él enseguida, pero era un contrato no tan diferente al que había firmado cuando entró a ANBU. En general se resumía en que si él se atrevía a decir una sola palabra sobre la inteligencia de Konoha con un extranjero, su vida se acababa. Y ya que Kakashi no planeaba hacerlo, no le importaba.

Pero todavía dudaba de firmar.

—¿Sakura sabe que te vas? —Tsunade preguntó en silencio, luego de una cantidad suficiente de tiempo para que Kakashi hubiera leído el contrato tres veces.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo al contrato, sin responder.

Tsunade deslizó de nuevo el contrato hacia ella y lo dobló. —Quiero que vayas a casa y pienses si lo quieres firmar o no. —Dijo, tendiéndoselo. —Si esta es una decisión impulsiva de tu parte, es mejor que pienses con más cuidado.

—Lo he estado pensando por varios días. —Le dijo.

—Entonces piénsalo otros más. —Le respondió. —Sigo creyendo que esta no es la mejor manera de salir de esto o ayudarse.

Kakashi se puso de pie y le dio una corta reverencia. —Gracias, Hokage-Sama. —Le dijo, antes de enderezarse. —Pero tal vez debería decirte… esto no es sobre ayudarnos… es sobre ayudar a Sakura.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué demonios quiere decir eso?

—Como si lo supiera. —Le respondió con cierto orgullo y entonces le dejó iracunda en su silencio.

* * *

Sasuke suspiró suavemente mientras se veía en el espejo. A un lado de él, Naruto estaba recargado en la pared, echando humo como un pequeño volcán que estaba muriendo por eructar con la más ligera provocación.

—Sabes, _no tienes_ que seguirme al baño, fenómeno. —Le dijo al rubio.

—¡Hey- no voy a dejar que te salgas de esto sólo porque necesitas orinar!, ¡¿No puedes mear más rápido?! —Pero sus ojos se mantuvieron en la cara de Sasuke mientras él seguía 'ocupado'. —¡¿Cómo demonios _no_ te importa?!

—Porque _no me importa._ —Sasuke respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No estás preocupado sobre el tiempo en que lo mantuvieron a nuestras espaldas?

—No ¿Y por qué _te_ importa de cualquier manera? Nunca te habías preocupado por ninguno de sus otros novios.

—¡Porque ellos eran idiotas que no importaban! ¡Estaba bien odiarlos! —Naruto golpeó con el puño la puerta, frustrado. —¡Pero este es Kakashi-Sensei!

—Lo dices como si significara algo.

—¡Kakashi no es un idiota o un perdedor! ¿Qué tal si a ella de verdad le gusta él? ¿Qué tal si es serio? ¿Cuánta agua tomaste hoy?

— _Deja-de-mirar._

—Oh-uh-lo siento.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente se cerró los pantalones antes de darse la vuelta para los lavabos. Naruto le siguió como un irritante trozo de papel pegado en la suela del zapato. Mientras el Uchiha trataba de lavarse las manos en paz, el Uzumaki continuó molestándolo.

—¡El equipo no volverá a estar junto a este paso!

—No hay jabón en el dispensador.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

— _¡Sasuke!_

—Naruto, tú eres la razón por la que el equipo se separó.

—¿Qué? —Naruto gritó.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, algo impaciente, mientras jalaba algunas toallas de papel del dispensador en la pared y se talló las manos. —Sabes perfectamente bien que Kakashi pudo seguir lidearando el equipo como chunin. No es inaudito. Lo pusieron en otro equipo porque Tsunade sabía que no podías trabajar con él. Así que ahora estás proyectando tu ira en Sakura y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Tsunade la quite del equipo si no te puedes llevar bien con ella. Si te puedes tragar todos esos celos por cinco minutos, no tendrá que ser así.

—Tú no puedes saber eso. También Kakashi fue removido como parte del castigo.

—Sí. Tú castigo. —Sasuke se alzó de hombros. —Tienes que vivir y dejar vivir, Naruto.

Él se movió hacia la puerta del baño y Naruto fue detrás de él. —Te has vuelto un blandito desde que te quitaron las drogas…

—Pero estoy bien, creo.

—A veces…

Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta. —Su gusto en hombres apesta, Naruto, ¿Lo sabes, no? Kakashi quizás no sería nuestra primera opción, pero claramente le gusta a ella y él es mucho mejor que cualquiera de los tipos con los que ha estado, ¿No lo crees?

—Bueno, _obviamente._ —Naruto gruñó, cruzándose de brazos con un bufido.

—Todo el mundo le está haciendo pasar un mal rato por esto, ¿No podrías al menos intentar ser feliz por ella?

El ceño de Naruto se frunció todavía más. —Nadie más tiene derecho de enojarse. —Protestó. —Ellos son nuestros compañeros de equipo -¡Somos los únicos que tenemos derecho de estar enojados!

—En teoría. —Sasuke dijo. —En la práctica, a todos les gusta meter la nariz donde no deben y como resultado, le has dado la espalda a alguien que te necesita mucho.

Naruto se le quedó viendo, todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora con un toque de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Con una suave sonrisa sabionda, Sasuke le dio la cara. —Una vez me dijiste que no importaba qué hubiera hecho, tú podrías perdonarme. Porque somos amigos.

Él alzó las cejas esperando que Naruto entendiera la insinuación y en el momento en que la mirada de Naruto terminó en el suelo, se giró. —Te veo en el entrenamiento. Idiota. —Él dejó a Naruto en el baño con la puerta meciéndose frente a él.

* * *

Acuclillada cerca de la máquina expendedora fuera de la Torre del Hokage, Sakura maldijo con suavidad mientras su sombrilla rosa se deslizaba y un chorrito de agua le mojaba el cuello. La máquina le había retado, rehusándose a darle la barra de chocolate por la que Sakura había pagado. Patear la máquina no había ayudado, así que ahora Sakura estaba usando su fuerza para mecer la gran caja de un lado a otro, esperando que su dulce se deslizara.

—No deberías hacer eso.

Sakura se giró para ver de mala gana a quien le estaba regañando, pero se congeló tan pronto se encontró con un par de ojos de un frío azul que le veían debajo de unas pesadas y negras pestañas.

Kimura Yoshi estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de la torre, dándole una silenciosa sonrisa que era difícil de leer. Con una mano sostenía un bonito paraguas blanco que protegía sus brillantes y negros mechones de la lluvia y que parecía combinar espléndidamente con su abrigo blanco y las uñas de sus pies esmaltadas en el mismo color. Sólo verla hizo que Sakura se sintiera terriblemente mal vestida. El cabello rosa no combinaba con todos los colores, así que Sakura se había resignado a usar tonos de rojo y verde. Kimura Yoshi podría vestir cualquier color que quisiera y verse estupenda.

Podría estar usando nada más que un tablero de restaurante encima y seguiría viéndose estupenda.

—No estoy robando. —Sakura dijo a la defensiva. —Pagué por esa barra, pero ahora está atorada. Estaba intentando-

—Lo sé. —Kimura interrumpió. —Sólo quería decir que lo estás haciendo de la forma incorrecta. Si inclinas la máquina harás que el interruptor de mercurio se mueva y se activará el seguro. Entonces no vas a tener aquello por lo que pagaste.

Sakura dejó caer la máquina con cuidado a su posición original. —Oh.

Kimura avanzó hasta ella y vio el punto donde la barra estaba atorada. Alzó su mano de perfectas uñas esmaltadas, la otra sostenía su paraguas mientras hacia el sello del tigre con una sola mano y murmuró una muy suave palabra que Sakura no captó. Cuando alzó la otra mano hacia adelante, cruzó el cristal de la máquina como si fuera tan sólido como el agua y tomó el paquete atorado en las anillas para liberarlo.

El chocolate cayó en la bandeja al fondo y Sakura se agachó por él mientras Kimura sacaba la mano.

Sorprendida, pero no por eso menos agradecida, Sakura miró a la mujer. —Gracias. —Le dijo. No sabía por qué alguien como Kimura Yoshi ayudaría alguien como ella. Además, de todas las personas que podrían detenerse para ayudarla, ¿Por qué tuvo que haber sido la antigua amante de Kakashi? Era seguro que ella hubiera escuchado sobre lo que pasaba con Kakashi, lo que hacía que la sonrisa que lucía fuera algo más que confusa para Sakura.

—Un placer. —Yoshi respondió suavemente, antes de buscar en su bolsa algo de cambio. Deslizó algunas monedas en la máquina antes de presionar el código para su bocadillo –una soda de dieta.

 _Por supuesto._

Sakura permaneció ahí de manera incomoda mientras mordisqueaba su dulce y Yoshi bebía de su bebida. La lluvia estaba encharcando la calle y también estaba corriendo hacia las alcantarillas y alrededor de ellas, la gente se apresuraba y se metía debajo de capuchas o paraguas y ocasionalmente bolsas de compras.

—La gente puede ser cruel, ¿No es cierto? —Yoshi murmuró en voz baja. —Solos, puede ser tan agradables como una rebana de tarta. Pero en masa… los humanos son seres maliciosos y volubles. Fácilmente juzgan y apartan a aquellos que no encajan completamente, haciendo sus vidas un infierno. No toma mucho que ellos la tomen contra ti.

Sakura se metió el resto del chocolate en la boca para darse una excusa para no responder, porque honestamente no sabía que decir a eso. ¿Kimura Yoshi estaba compadeciéndose de ella?

¿Por qué?

—Entiendo que sigues con Kakashi…

Sus ojos se encontraron y Sakura pensó ver un destello de pena en los ojos de la mujer.

—Espero que no te lo tomes a mal. —Yoshi dijo compuesta. —Pero siento que necesito advertirte, como alguien que ha lidiado con Kakashi en el pasado, no debes atarte a él.

Sakura casi se ahogaba con la barra y Yoshi le pasó con rapidez la soda. Luego de unos horribles tragos, Sakura pudo respirar de nuevo. —¿Perdón? —Resolló.

—Hatake Kakashi no invierte mucho en las relaciones. —Yoshi continuó. —Salte de ahí mientras puedas, porque eres joven y puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor. Él sólo te romperá el corazón si pones todas tus esperanzas en él.

Sakura se forzó a reír. —Pero… no vamos así de serio-

—¿Entonces por qué sigues con él? —Yoshi apuntó. —Ninguna relación casual vale todo este problema. Si tú no lo amaras ni siquiera un poquito, no hubieras permitido que avanzara tanto, lo hubieras terminado hace tiempo.

—Pero-

—Haruno Sakura. —Yoshi le interrumpió. —Déjalo antes que él te lastime. Siempre es lo mismo con ese hombre. Te entretendrá por un rato, pero gradualmente se aburrirá hasta que te deje sin decirte una palabra o agradecerte. No me sorprendería si él ya está buscando una salida.

Un bulto denso se alojó en la garganta de Sakura mientras buscaba algo qué decirle. —Él no es… él no es así, no conmigo. —Dijo. _Al menos no todavía._

—Oh —Yoshi entrecerró los ojos especulativamente a Sakura. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él se preocupa por mí. —Sakura dijo incómoda. —Al menos un poco.

—¿Cómo? —Yoshi continuó presionando.

—Él… habla conmigo de sus cosas…

Yoshi no parecía impresionada.

—Y… me compró un vestido.

—¿De Suzuki, no es cierto? —Yoshi asintió como si comprendiera.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida. —¿Cómo lo sabe?

Yoshi abrió el frente de su abrigo blanco para dejar que Sakura echara un vistazo al pulcro vestido que estaba debajo, brillando con todos los colores de la cola de un pavo real. Sakura se le quedó viendo tontamente en shock.

—¿Quién crees que me compró este vestido? —Yoshi preguntó. —También me compró lencería.

Kakashi nunca le había comprado lencería a Sakura… sólo se la robaba.

Bueno, Sakura se rehusaba a creer que los sentimientos de una persona hacia su pareja dependían proporcionalmente a la cantidad de dinero que gastaba en ella. Pero algo dentro de ella se endureció de cualquier forma. Lo que ella había creído que era un especial y único gesto de parte de Kakashi, aparentemente no había sido tan especial. ¿Siempre compraba afecto con regalos como ese? ¿Cuándo él le había llevado a la tienda ese día, ya había estado ahí con Kimura Yoshi? ¿Había sido ese momento de generosidad por su pobre alumna algo rutinario?

—Me tengo que ir. —Sakura dijo, sintiéndose enferma. —Disculpe.

—Oh… bien, pero trata de recordar lo que dije, ¿De acuerdo? —Yoshi le gritó mientras Sakura se daba la vuelta y corría.

Mientras sus pies chocaban contra el pavimento mojado, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ese vestido. Estaba dentro de su cabeza como un aguijonazo de duda que se le estaba enterrando cada vez más. Recordaba como Kakashi había elegido ese vestido y cómo lo ponía frente a ella mientras susurraba en su oreja que debía tenerlo. Era un recuerdo que apreciaba porque en ese entonces pensó que Kakashi no era un hombre generoso materialmente. Había creído que era especial para él, porque nunca había sabido de algo similar que hubiera hecho por otra persona.

Ahora se estaba imaginándole sosteniendo ese vestido azul pavo real sobre el cuerpo más voluptuoso de Kimura Yoshi y susurrándole lo mismo que le había dicho a Sakura.

El vestido rojo que ella había cubierto y colgado con tanto mimo en su armario ahora era algo feo, barato… arruinado.

Sin recordar cómo había llegado, Sakura se encontró frente a su armario, mirando ese vestido. El agua chorreaba desde su paraguas que había arrojado al suelo detrás de ella y la lluvia había hecho que su ventana se opacara, oscureciendo la habitación y dándole un tono más sanguinolento al vestido.

No era tan especial.

Y tampoco lo era Sakura.

—Ya no más…—Murmuró bajo su aliento mientras lágrimas de rabia ardían en sus ojos. — _¡Ya tuve suficiente!_

Arrancó el vestido de la percha en que colgaba y lo arrojó a su cama, la cual pateó con tanta fuerza como para estamparla contra la pared con un horroroso estruendo.

No, no podía perder el control. Las chicas que no estaban enamoradas no se molestaban cuando se daban cuenta que sus amantes eran indiferentes. Sakura presionó una mano contra su boca intentando controlar su respiración y cerró los ojos, impidiéndole a las lágrimas salir. La ira seguía ahí, calentándole el vientre, haciendo que sus dedos temblaran del esfuerzo por tratar de contenerla.

¿Siempre iba a ser una esclava de sus propias emociones? Sabía que Kakashi era un mujeriego con flojos límites morales. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que había comenzado esto. ¿Por qué dejaba que le hiriera ahora?

 _Porque estás haciendo un gran trabajo pretendiendo que él es algo mejor de lo que en realidad es._ Esa voz despreciable en la mente de Sakura habló. _De hecho creías que sería diferente contigo._

—Soy una gran idiota. —Sakura susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Se había dejado llevar. Había permitido que esto fuera muy lejos. Ahora había perdido el agarre que había puesto a su corazón y lo había dejado caer en las manos de Kakashi antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta que lo había hecho. Kakashi no la amaba. Una vez más estaba desperdiciando su amor en otro hombre que no lo merecía, incluso si se había jurado que mantendría distancia emocional en esto. Ella no era tan capaz de separar sexo y amor como Kakashi lo era y había sido una idiota por creer que podría ser como él.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer ahora y tenía que haber sido hecha largo tiempo atrás. No podía seguir siendo pospuesto para mantener vivo ese lazo sentimental que tenía.

Con calma, Sakura se puso en pie y con cuidado dobló el vestido rojo haciéndolo un bulto que metió en un saco café con igual cuidado. Entonces alzó de nuevo el paraguas y salió de nuevo a la calle. La húmeda esencia de la lluvia estaba en todo el aire, empapando las vistas, olores y sonidos cotidianos de la tarde en Konoha, algo por lo que Sakura estaba agradecida justo ahora. Kakashi siempre se escondía en la Torre del Hokage cuando llovía. En un día soleado, estaría en cualquier lado. Y justo en ese momento no estaba de humor como para buscarlo.

Mientras cruzaba el puente que corría de una orilla del río a otra, esa inconfundible forma apareció en la lluvia, frente a ella. Por medio segundo, pensó que le había confundido, pero, conocía aquella manera de andar y esa encorvada figura que venía en esa sucia capa de viaje.

Ella se detuvo a medio camino del puente y esperó por él, recordando las líneas que había preparado en su cabeza, asegurándose de haberlas memorizado antes de abrir la boca. Kakashi se detuvo unos pocos metros lejos de ella, mirándole desde la oscuridad de la capucha de su capa. Él no sonrió o le saludó como normalmente haría. Era casi como si supiera lo que iba a decirle.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Su garganta se había cerrado, ¿Cómo le decías al hombre que amabas que se había acabado?

—Se terminó.

Eso no había venido de ella.

—¿Qué? —Sakura dejó salir en un resuello, preguntándose si de verdad había escuchado esas suaves palabras.

—¿Se terminó, no es cierto? —Dijo, su voz casi opacada totalmente por la lluvia. —Puedo verlo en tu cara.

Sakura había intentado en vano mantener su expresión imperturbable, pero quizás había sido eso lo que la había delatado. Sin ninguna palabra deshizo el nudo del saco que colgaba en su cadera y sacó el vestido rojo. —Ten. —Dijo entumecida, sosteniendo la prenda hacia él. —Te lo devuelvo.

Él no hizo intento alguno de tomarlo. —Es un pensamiento adorable. —Le dijo. —Pero no creo que me quede.

Su seca broma sólo consiguió alteró sus nervios. Había planeado ser civilizada y madura y- ¡ _y este vestido se suponía que tenía que_ ** _significar_** _algo!_ Cuando ella se lo tendiera, se suponía que él lo aceptaría y lo entendería como un símbolo del afecto vacío que había tenido por ella y se suponía que tendría que reconocer que ella estaba rechazando esos gestos tan superficiales. ¡No tendría que estar haciendo bromas!

Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y arrojó el vestido sobre el pasamanos del puente y observó con satisfacción como se iba deslizando en el aire y al igual que la lluvia terminó en el río. Flotó por unos segundos, antes de ser golpeado por las gotas de lluvia y burbujeó mientras el río se lo tragaba.

Se había ido.

Demasiado tarde, Sakura deseó no haberlo hecho. Ella miró rápidamente para ver la reacción que tendría Kakashi y se dio cuenta que estaba observando la superficie del río donde el vestido había desaparecido.

—Ya veo. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Lo digo en serio. —Le dijo feroz. —No lo vale, Kakashi. Sensei. Sabíamos que no iba a durar, ¿Entonces, por qué lo estábamos alargando? ¡Nadie va a aceptarnos hasta que no detengamos este error!

Ahí estaba. El parpadeo de alivio que había cruzado su rostro –pequeño y casi imperceptible, como si un peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros. El corazón de Sakura se apretujó con dolor en su pecho pensando que Kimura Yoshi tenía razón. _Él había estado buscando un escape._

—Perdón. —Le dijo en silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cualquiera que hayan sido mis intenciones en un principio y que parecen haberse perdido en el camino y porque ahora parece que sólo soy el último que ha llegado a la cadena de relaciones horribles que has tenido. —Le dijo. Se río, pero parecía que no lo había hecho con ningún tipo de humor.

Sakura sintió algo de calma dentro de ella. —No es tu culpa. —Murmuró. —Fuiste el mejor que he tenido…

—Sí, el sexo fue más que bueno.

—No. —Ella agitó la cabeza. —Fuiste el mejor… el mejor _hombre._ Has sido el más gentil y el más paciente y el más… _todo._ No me arrepiento. Incluso con todo el infierno que hemos vivido en la semana, no cambiaría lo que tuvimos por nada. Sólo que no hay punto alguno en seguirlo alargando y haciéndolo peor para nosotros. No creo que signifiquemos tanto el uno para el otro como para hacer que valga la pena.

Él asintió con lentitud. —Ya veo. Aunque, si yo fui el mejor hombre que has tenido, entonces siento algo de pena.

Posiblemente una broma, posiblemente no. El comentario fue acompañado con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa triste dirigida al suelo, así que tal vez él era consciente de sus carencias. La más prominente era que no podía formar profundos y significantes lazos con otras personas. Hacia perros, libros e incluso hacia algunas plantas, _sí._ Pero algo en este hombre le detenía de formar conexiones.

Una vez él le había dicho, no mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había sido botada por Ikki y estaba dejando salir su ira y miseria en el viejo columpio de la academia, que la entera ventura de tener relaciones era encontrar a _ese_ que hacía que todo el dolor y la perdida valieran. Y si nunca lo encontrabas, entonces nunca se detendría.

Tenía la impresión –en ese entonces- y la tenía ahora, de que Kakashi estaba hablando de él mismo. Él no buscaba un gran romance y Sakura sí, y ahí radicaba el problema.

—Supongo… que es todo lo que quería decir. —Sakura dijo, su corazón sintiéndose pesado. —No quiero detenerte… de irte a donde quiera que estuvieras yendo.

—Iba de camino a tu casa, de hecho. —Le dijo.

Sakura parpadeó. —Oh.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con reservas, preguntándose si de hecho estaba de camino para decirle lo que acaba de decirle a él –que se había terminado.

—Me voy de Konoha.

Sakura esperó a que él continuara, pero se quedó en silencio luego de eso. —¿Te vas? —Dijo. —¿Te vas en una misión o algo?

Una expresión de dolor tocó con debilidad la esquina de su ojo. —No. —Dijo tras un par de segundos. —He renunciado y me voy de Konoha.

Ella se le quedó viendo. —¿Qué estás…? —Dijo en un resuello. —¿Por qué?

—Así como estoy ahora, no creo ser de mucha utilidad a Konoha. —Le dijo apenas. —Mis talentos están siendo desperdiciados, perdí mi utilidad… y no creo que la gente me extrañe tanto, estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo.

—Quieres decir que estás huyendo. —Sakura parafraseó con dureza.

Él no se molestó en protestar. —Como quieras ponerlo.

—¡Pero no puedes! —Le dijo molesta. —Iremos a ver a Tsunade ahora y le diremos que se ha terminado lo nuestro, tal vez pueda devolverte tu puesto-

—No lo hará. —Kakashi le dijo desoladamente.

—¿Cómo lo-?

—Porque acabo de hablar con ella.

El pánico comenzó a correr en el cuerpo de Sakura. —¡Pero no puedes sólo irte! ¡No tienes que huir porque las cosas se han puesto un poco difíciles!

—¿Por qué no? —Rebatió. —No tengo razón para seguir aquí. Y si me quito del cuadro, la gente quizás esté más dispuesta a perdonarte.

—¡Si te quitas del cuadro, sólo estarás admitiendo que hiciste algo mal!

—Tal vez, pero la gente de esta aldea tiene la mente cerrada, Sakura. Mi padre una vez estuvo en mucha desgracia, rechazado por la gente que le importaba, y odiado por el resto. No le perdonaron ni tampoco olvidaron, no hasta que él se borró de la sociedad por completo. Fuera de la vista y ya no existes, así es como se maneja la aldea. Su muerte pasó para ellos desapercibida al final.

Los dedos fríos de Sakura se aferraron a la agarradera del paraguas mientras le veía a través de la lluvia. Con cuidado, comenzó: —Tu padre-

—No es importante ahora. —Le cortó. —El punto es que, sé cómo funciona la aldea, Sakura. He visto a tantos Shinobi caer desde su gloria y ser despreciados y sé que les sucede. Entre más pronto me vaya, mejor.

—Pero la gente te culpará. —Sakura rogó. —¡Sólo creerán que me obligaste o algo así y que ahora estás huyendo!

—Entonces déjalos. —Le dijo con gentileza. —Mi corazón es más resistente que el tuyo, Sakura. Déjalos gastar su resentimiento en alguien a quien le importa menos. Quizá ya no te molesten si creen que fue mi culpa, y no estaré aquí para escucharlo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —¡No te vuelvas un mártir! —Se obligó a decir. —¡No hicimos nada malo! ¡No tienes que irte- deberías quedarte aquí, liderando nuestro equipo como siempre!

—Tenzou es competente.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Sakura dijo impaciente. —Pero él no es tú, y tampoco Sasuke o Naruto lo aceptará en tu lugar.

—Entonces ese es un problema en el que tendrán que trabajar. —Kakashi dijo.

No estaba funcionando. Sus intentos para disuadirlo estaban siendo inútiles y sabía que podría estarle rogando toda la noche y su decisión seguiría igual de fuerte. Se iba de Konoha. Y no había nada que discutir.

—Pero… te extrañaré. —Murmuró. —Por favor, no me dejes.

—Creí que querías terminar nuestra relación. —Apuntó con amabilidad.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Ibas de camino a contarme que te ibas de Konoha por el bien de todos. Claramente también querías terminar nuestra relación. Esa es la razón por la que estabas tan aliviado unos momentos apenas.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Dijo, en el mismo tono que alguien hace para cambiar de tema. —Obviamente nos dimos cuenta que se había terminado ¿Por qué necesitas que me quede aquí?

—¡Porque sólo quería terminar nuestra relación! ¡Eso no significa que ya no quisiera verte otra vez! —Gritó indignada.

Él le miró con dureza por un largo rato. —Tal vez sea lo mejor si nunca más nos vemos.

—No lo creo. —Murmuró con tanta fuerza como podía. —Si yo fuera tú y tú fueras quien me pidiera que me quedara… Yo me quedaría.

—Tú nunca dejarías Konoha. —Dijo con seguridad. —Ni siquiera lo contemplarías.

Probablemente tenía razón.

—Incluso si eso sucediera, seguirías amando esta aldea. —Kakashi siguió en silencio. —Pero creo que ya he visto suficientes veces el lado feo de ella. He visto cómo le dan la espalda a un hombre cuyo único crimen fue salvar a sus amigos. He visto cómo pueden odiar a un niño y culparlo de cosas que no cometió y cómo pueden perseguir a dos personas solitarias que sólo intentaban confortarse el uno al otro…

El aliento de Sakura le abandonó. Quería llorar y quizá Kakashi lo había sentido, porque extendió su mano hacia ella. —Sakura. —Le dijo, en un tono suave.

Tal vez era más una orden que una oferta y Sakura no había podido resistirse. Su paraguas cayó a un lado y la lluvia cayó sobre ella sin compasión sobre su cabeza y hombros y se movió con lentitud para aceptar la mano de Kakashi y permitirse hundirse en su cálido abrazo debajo de su capa.

Era muy familiar, muy _agradable._ Su corazón dolía en su pecho y se dio cuenta que no lo quería dejar ir. De ninguna forma. Si ella le decía que lo amaba, ¿Se quedaría? ¿Sería justo o sería como chantaje emocional?

Al final, siempre había sabido que eventualmente tendría que dejarlo ir. Había obtenido lo que quería –afecto, satisfacción y algo de respeto propio. Y la siguiente vez sería mejor. La siguiente vez iría por lo mejor y tal vez encontraría a alguien que opacaría a Kakashi sin esfuerzo y le haría olvidarlo.

Bueno, una chica siempre podría soñar.

Lentamente, él se separó y le acarició la cabeza empapada. —Las cosas irán mejor, Sakura. Lo prometo.

Probablemente estaba en lo correcto. De hecho, usualmente tenía razón. Pero justo ahora a Sakura no le importaba. El dolor en su pecho se había intensificado tanto que apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó. Ninguna palabra cruzó sus labios, porque todo lo que sabía era que, si intentaba hablar, todo lo que saldría de ella sería un horrible y estrangulado sollozo o tal vez un grito de desesperación. Intentaba tener algo de dignidad y madurez, Sakura sintió que esto sería malo.

—¡Sakura! —Le gritó, pero ella no se giró ni siquiera para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado. ¿Qué quedaba por decir de cualquier forma? Nada más que despedidas que no serían para nada un cierre a su relación.

Si Sakura derramó una lágrima o dos de camino a casa, ella ni siquiera lo supo. Con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza sobre su cara, era difícil saber cuáles gotas eran del cielo y cuáles eran de su rostro.

Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa y meterse en la cama, incluso si sólo era media tarde. No quería lidiar con nadie más por el resto del día, fue por esa razón que no se sintió feliz de ver a Naruto cerca de la puerta de su departamento cuando llegó.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo con un tono que implicaba que deseaba que no estuviera ahí.

Él se enderezó. —¿Estás bien? —Le dijo con preocupación. —Estás toda mojada.

—No me había dado cuenta. —Le dijo con sarcasmo y lo obligó a quitarse del camino para abrir la puerta. Él no le siguió, pero Sakura cerró la puerta en su cara y se inclinó contra ella como si intentara reunir sus agallas.

Del otro lado, Naruto golpeó la puerta.

—¡Eso fue una pista, Naruto! —Sakura gritó.

—Vine a disculparme, Sakura-chan.

Eso se ganó la atención de Sakura. Frunciendo el ceño, ella no creyó lo que había escuchado. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Mira… Lo siento, ¿Sí? —Su voz vino tan silenciosa que apenas pudo escucharle a través de la puerta. —Perdona por haber sido un imbécil y haberlos metido en tantos problemas y lo siento mucho, siento mucho como todo el mundo los está tratando. ¡No sabía que eso pasaría, Sakura-Chan! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Tú sabes que me gustas Sakura-chan, es por eso que estaba tan enojado con Kakashi-Sensei! Pero creí que a todos les importaría una mierda… de verdad…

—Creíste mal. —Le dijo débilmente.

—Lo siento. —Dijo de nuevo y ella sintió un golpe contra la puerta como si él hubiera golpeado su cabeza contra ella. —He estado pensando… y no me gusta que estar enojado contigo, Sakura-chan. Y odio que estés enojada conmigo. ¿Podemos ser amigos de nuevo?

Nuevas y cálidas lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos y Sakura tuvo que contener el aliento para contenerlas.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Naruto rogó. —¿Por favor?

Ella no podía seguir enojada, incluso si quería. Inestable, se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos lo mejor que pudo y abrió la puerta. Naruto parecía casi tan miserable como ella se sentía, y sin decir algo, arrojó los brazos alrededor de su cuello e intentó asfixiarlo con el más desesperado abrazo que le hubiera dado a cualquiera.

—¿Significa que me perdonas? —Resolló.

Ella retrocedió para darle un puñetazo en el brazo. —¡Eso es por ser un idiota! —Le dijo.

—¿Pero seguimos siendo amigos, no?

—Por supuesto. —Le dijo. —Siempre seremos amigos, idiota.

—Y ya no me importa tanto que estés saliendo con Kakashi-Sensei. —Le dijo con rapidez. —Es raro y todo, pero creo que me acostumbraré. Mientras que no hagan cosas raras frente a mí, estaré bien con ello. Realmente es un buen tipo cuando te acostumbras a él, así que supongo que no te culpo porque te guste… y… ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y volvió de nuevo a su departamento para arrodillarse en la mesa de su sala. Con cuidado, Naruto le siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de sentarse junto a ella. —¿Qué sucede? —Dijo de nuevo. —¿Sakura-chan?

Ella se obligó a sonreír. —No importa ya, Naruto. Kakashi y yo rompimos, así que no tienes que acostumbrarte a nosotros. Todo volverá a como estaba antes.

Él se le quedó viendo y era claro en su expresión que no le creía nada. —Hey, no estás bien, ¿No es cierto?

—Estoy bien. —Persistió.

—¡No, no lo estás, y estabas llorando cuando venías a casa un segundo atrás! —Le acusó. —¡Kakashi- ese bastardo! ¿Fue él quien terminó contigo, no es cierto? ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Siéntate. —Ella jaló su brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse. — _Fui yo._

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

—Porque…—Dolía pensarlo, pero Naruto necesitaba saber también, porque Kakashi no había sido sólo su maestro. —Porque él se va de Konoha.

Naruto parecía confuso. —¿En una misión?

—No… porque es lo mejor. Se va por un estúpido auto-exilio porque se le metió en esa estúpida cabeza que tiene que será lo mejor para todos si simplemente se va. —Pasó una mano a través de su cabello mojado, molesta y desesperada. —No cambiará de parecer.

—Pero si se va, no podrá liderar nuestro equipo. —Naruto protestó.

—Lo sé. —Le dijo. —Pero de cualquier manera no podría, porque Tsunade no le dejaría estar en el mismo equipo en el que yo estoy.

—Pero ahora que se han separado, quizá-

—Lo dudo. —Ella respiró con trabajo y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que le estaban irritando los ojos como si tuviera arena.

—Alégrate, Sakura-chan. —Naruto intentó animarla, pero sólo le hizo sentir diez veces peor. Indudablemente lo siguiente que diría sería algo como 'No es el fin del mundo', aunque pensándolo, de alguna forma metafórica, _lo era._

Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas a raya.

—Olvídalo, Sakura-chan. —Naruto dijo, dándole palmadas en el hombro con incomodidad. —No es el fin del mundo.

Sakura dejó salir un sollozo estrangulado que la derrumbó en la mesa.

—No es como si estuvieras enamorada de él, así que no es la gran cosa ¿No es cierto? —Probó decir. Entonces se quedó quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. —A menos que… oh dios mío.

Sakura le miró, temiendo que sus sentimientos estuvieran escritos en todo su rostro.

—¿De verdad estás embarazada, verdad?

Un duro jalón le derrumbó en el suelo, Sakura le había arrancado la sandalia y estaba comenzando a golpearlo con ella.

Sus brazos se levantaron defensivamente para protegerse la cabeza, Naruto chilló: —¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡No estás embrazada- perdón por decirlo!

—¡Eres un insensible bastardo igual que él! —Sakura dijo antes de arrojarle la sandalia en el estómago.

—¿Y si voy a hablar con él? —Naruto sugirió. —¿Podría lograr que se quede?

Sakura se calmó un poco. Estaba recordando la última vez que había tratado mantener a alguien que amaba en Konoha y esa vez había fallado y Naruto eventualmente le había derrotado en ese sentido. —Has lo que quieras. —Le dijo con la voz plana. —Oficialmente ya no me puedo preocupar por algo que tenga que ver con este hombre.

No estaba siendo honesta del todo, pero la verdad era que _estaba_ cansada. Se había hartado hasta la muerte de todo este asunto. ¿Quizá si era mejor que Kakashi se fuera, después de todo? Era más fácil olvidarse de un hombre que no estaba aquí a olvidar a uno que tenía que ver día a día. Ella le extrañaría mucho, pero si él seguía aquí sólo haría que esos sentimientos se alargaran por más tiempo y sería como tener una herida que se rehusaba a sanar porque la causa de dicha herida seguía ahí, agravándola.

—Si consigues convencerlo, —Dijo finalmente, con una voz débil. —Sólo significa que te ama y valora más tus sentimientos que lo que sintió por mí.

* * *

¿Qué tenía que empacar uno cuando se exiliaba? ¿Un par de ropa interior limpia, definitivamente, algunos cambios de ropa y tal vez, material de lectura? Algo de dinero, casi con certeza y, quizás al Sr. Ukki ¿Pero sólo en eso consistía su vida al final? ¿Ropa interior y novelas pornográficas?

Desafortunadamente él no sería capaz de llevarse una gran cantidad de dinero. Las leyes de Konoha no permitían que los residentes se llevaran todos sus bienes monetarios con ellos. Tendría que dejar su herencia a la aldea y todo el dinero y riqueza que le pertenecía a su familia ahora sería parte del Tesoro de Konoha; sus protectores seguramente lo utilizarían en reparos que tuvieran que hacerse, en nuevo equipo, sobornos, pequeños regalos para sus esposas…

Pero el dinero ya no le importaba mucho a Kakashi. Por mucho tiempo en su vida había gastado solamente en lo que necesitaba para vivir cómodo y se había dado cuenta que no le costaba mucho mantenerse. Un poco podría durarle mucho y la idea de volverse muy pobre de la nada no le importaba. Después de todo, para un Jounin con sus habilidades, no sería difícil conseguir dinero. De hecho, sabía de varios países neutrales que podrían ofrecerle trabajos a Shinobi que no tuvieran una alianza con alguna aldea. Había un montón de dinero que podías reunir como un independiente, si eras bueno.

E incluso si por alguna absurda razón terminaba sin dinero alguno sin posibilidades de tener comida o asilo, _él era un ninja._ Había sobrevivido diez días en el desierto con solo la ropa que tenía. Si realmente se veía forzado a convertirse en un ermitaño viviendo en la naturaleza con nada más que lo esencial provisto por la naturaleza, sería el Rey de los Ermitaños, porque sus años de intenso entrenamiento de supervivencia le habían enseñado a conseguir los mejores lugares para construir refugio, qué comer y cómo librarse de los parásitos.

Pero incluso si estaba destinado a convertirse en un rico héroe que vagaba de ciudad a ciudad o un hombre loco que vivía en un pantano, Kakashi dudaba que tuviera una vida genuinamente feliz. Él encontraba felicidad en una rutina bien manejada y no le gustaba mucho el cambio. Así de anti-social como se había dado cuenta era, _disfrutaba_ de sus conocidos, incluso si nunca sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ellos. Dejar a todos los que conocía y con los que había crecido, y renunciar a su propósito como arma por una causa mucho más grande que él… sonaba como una existencia vacía. Y si él se atrevía a recolocarse en otra aldea e intentaba aliarse en orden de conseguirse una nueva vida, se encontraría a sí mismo en la lista de los más buscados de Konoha. No era algo que le atrajera. Conocía a muchos de los ninjas cazadores de la división de ANBU y un montón eran conocidos por ser crueles y habilidosos bastardos que podrían arrastrarlo de vuelta a Konoha en una semana si es que se les ordenaba.

Kakashi miró al ligeramente arrugado contrato en su mesa de la cocina y lo leyó por lo que parecía ser la milésima vez. Un bolígrafo azul bailaba en su mano derecha, encima del espacio vacío al fondo del papel donde se suponía tenía que firmar. Sólo tomaría unos rápidos trazos y su tiempo en Konoha se había terminado. Dejaría todo lo que conocía y amaba detrás. _A quien conocía…y amaba._

Seguía sin poder firmar el documento cuando un golpe sonó en la ventana de su dormitorio. Kakashi frunció el ceño y dejó el contrato en la mesa para averiguar quién era y por alguna absurda razón su corazón se hinchó por el mero pensamiento de que tal vez fuera ella.

Pero no era.

Cabello rubio y ropa naranja le saludó y en el momento en que Naruto lo vio, hizo un gesto con la mano. Quería que Kakashi abriera la ventana.

—¿Estás planeando golpearme de nuevo? —Kakashi gritó, medio a broma. No podía imaginar por qué Naruto quería verlo a menos que fuera para romperle un brazo o quisiera disculparse por el último hueso roto. Por la expresión del chico, sabía que al menos Naruto no estaba ahí para disculparse.

Sin embargo, él abrió la ventana y dejó que el chico entrara, no importándole particularmente que llenara su cama con lodo o la alfombra.

—¡Te vas de Konoha! —Naruto escupió, quitándose la lluvia de la cara.

Kakashi alzó el rostro. —Hablaste con Tsunade o Sakura, ¿Con quién fue?

—Sakura.

—¿Entonces, son amigos de nuevo? —Kakashi inquirió interesado. —Eso es bueno.

Él se dio la vuelta y dejó el cuarto para ir de vuelta a la cocina. Naruto le siguió, sabiendo perfectamente bien que su acusación había sido dejada de lado.

—¿ _Por qué_ te vas de Konoha?

—Por varias razones. La mayoría, obvias.

—¿Estás huyendo porque todo el mundo está siendo malo contigo? —Naruto ladró. —Bueno, he estado lidiando con eso por dieciocho años, así que puedes aguantarte.

Kakashi se sentó en la mesa y dobló el contrato sin decir nada y sin que Naruto se diera cuenta de que era. —¿No es bonito encontrarse del otro lado? —Kakashi dijo en silencio. —¿Del lado de los que resienten? Hubo muchas veces, cuando eras más joven, en las que pensé que sería mejor si sólo hubieras huido. Pero esto no es sobre mí, Naruto. No me voy por razones egoístas.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Naruto preguntó molesto.

—Porque es lo mejor para Sakura.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Sakura estará mejor sin alguien como yo, ¿No lo crees? —Kakashi preguntó con una débil sonrisa. —Si me voy, las personas se inclinarán a dejárselo más fácil. Y es mejor si me voy antes de que ella se encariñe conmigo por alguna razón.

—Ella ya se ha encariñado, Sensei. —Naruto le dijo, golpeando la mesa. —Sólo estás cortando todo y huyendo ¡Todo el mundo dice que eso es lo que le haces a las mujeres cuando se encariñan! Dicen que cortas los lazos de un tajo y luego las botas cuando te aburres.

—Sí, eso es lo que hago. —Kakashi suspiró, mirando a la mesa. —No soy particularmente bueno cuando concierne a corazones. Pero no es lo que estoy haciendo con Sakura.

—¿Ah, sí? —Naruto resopló, comenzando a diferir.

—Naruto… —Kakashi le miró y con mucho cuidado le dijo lo siguiente. — _Yo amo_ a Sakura.

Nunca una expresión así de horrorizada se había posado en el rostro de Naruto. —¿Qué? —Susurró mortificado. —Estás bromeando.

—Quisiera. Pero no le voy diciendo a todos una palabra de eso. —Kakashi dijo alegremente. —No hay necesidad de hacer que Sakura cargue con mis sentimientos, es mejor que ella no lo sepa.

Naruto se le quedó viendo completamente confuso e incrédulo. —¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¡Si la amas- quédate! ¿Por qué quieres lastimarla así?

—¿Porque la amo demasiado como para permitirle amar a alguien como yo? —Kakashi dijo con vaguedad. —No lo entenderías, Naruto.

Naruto apretó la quijada. —¡Entonces explícalo!

Mirando a la mesa, Kakashi parecía estar pensando mucho por un momento, entonces se rascó la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Naruto. —Imagina que hay una hermosa figura que quieres traer a la vida pintándola, pero sabes que no serás capaz de hacerle justicia si intentas pintarla tú mismo. Harías un desastre de ella. Así que en lugar de eso, te haces a un lado y dejas que alguien con mejores habilidades haga el trabajo. Porque aunque deseas ser el que pintara la figura, terminarías sintiendo mucho placer viendo que alguien más puede hacerlo y darle a la figura lo que merece, incluso si te lastima no ser parte de la creación de esa belleza.

Él terminó y miró a Naruto, que sólo se movió con incomodidad. —No lo entiendo del todo. —Masculló.

—Sería más feliz viendo a Sakura con alguien que la merezca y que pueda hacerla feliz. —Kakashi dijo. —Prefiero eso a mantenerla para mí mismo y observar como nuestra relación la lastima cada día.

—¿Pero y si ella te ama también? —Naruto preguntó.

Kakashi no dejó salir ni siquiera un parpadeo. —¿Lo hace?

Rápidamente, Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Hipotéticamente, quiero decir.

—Entonces…—Kakashi suspiró y miró al techo. —No hace ninguna diferencia, supongo. El amor no requerido es más fácil de olvidar que el que sí es correspondido, así que, incluso si ella me amara por alguna absurda razón, estará mejor si piensa que fui un bastardo sin corazón que no valía su tiempo, ¿Correcto?

Naruto siguió callado.

—Vamos. —Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa vacía. —¿No me dirás que estás un poquito feliz de que ella me botó? Es natural.

—No, me gustas, Sensei. —Naruto dijo con cuidado. —Sería más feliz si pudiera ver a Sakura con alguien que le hace feliz… incluso si no soy yo.

Él se giró, caminando hacia la puerta del departamento.

—Naruto. —Kakashi le llamó. —No le digas nada. Prométemelo.

Naruto le dio una mirada petulante. —No le diré nada. —Respondió de mala gana y cerró de un portazo cuando salió.

Kakashi se hundió en su silla con un suspiro de derrota. Por unos minutos se le quedó viendo a la tetera, incapaz de abandonar sus pensamientos, entonces lentamente desdobló el contrato que había guardado y lo extendió en la mesa. Tomo el bolígrafo azul y sin pensarlo, firmó.

Ya estaba. Lo había hecho.

Y entonces volvió a mirar a la pared frente a él.

* * *

Naruto tocó el timbre de la gran casa, preguntándose si le dejarían entrar ahora que la lluvia le había empapado hasta los huesos. Si el viejo hombre abría, ciertamente no sería así.

La confesión de Kakashi ardía en su estómago y la promesa que le había hecho sabía amarga en su lengua. No quería guardarle cosas a Sakura, pero una promesa era una promesa, y no podía traicionar eso.

 _Sin embargo…_

Luz parpadeó sobre el pórtico mientras la puerta se abría, revelando la diminuta forma de Hyuuga Hinata. Ella le echó un vistazo y de pronto se puso toda roja. De verdad, Naruto pensaba que exageraba un poco. Sólo era un poco de lluvia. —¡N-Naruto-kun! —resolló. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola, Hinata-chan ¿Me puedes guardar un secreto, verdad? —Preguntó.

—Um…

—Porque nunca creerás lo que Kakashi-Sensei acaba de decirme.

 _Sin embargo, siempre había caminos alrededor de las promesas._

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Pido disculpas si se me fueron algunos errores, se me atravesó algo y no pude revisar a profundidad el capítulo.

Dios, me puse a llorar como tonta en la parte del vestido cayendo al río -y el antes y el después.

 **tifakxt:** No te preocupes si no sabes qué decir en los comentarios, suele pasar, la verdad. Te agradezco mucho que te esfuerces y me dejes uno en cada capítulo. Lamentablemente, no creo que este capítulo te haya hecho sentir mejor, incluso creo que el anterior fue mucho más amable, ¿No es cierto? Espero que en esta semana puedas sobreponerte y si no, descarga tu sentir en los comentarios. De verdad, hay comentarios de todo tipo y los aprecio mucho.

 **Isa:** ¡Otra que se nos pasa al lado oscuro sin tener noción de Naruto! No te preocupes, mujer, con la cantidad de spoilers y demás que hay en general de la historia, leyéndolos es como si la hubieras visto/leído (además, sólo te hubieras enojado con el final como yo (?)) Siendo sincera, quien veía la serie así super fiel, era mi hermano y también me subí al carro del KakaSaku antes de meterme por completo en la historia de Naruto (sinceramente, había mucho relleno como para que quisiera verla en serio y yo estaba metida en otras series en ese entonces). Que la gente le guste el KakaSaku así de la 'nada' sólo es una señal de la química que hay entre los personajes (y es por eso que me da más pena el final, entre el más grande 'No homo' y 'el prota del shonen no se queda con la que le acompaña toda la serie' que se aventó Kishimoto... y los últimos capítulos del manga donde Kakashi y Sakura se la pasan pegados como siameses y que pudo utilizarlos para sorprender a todos (?)).

En fin, regresando a tu comentario. Lo cierto es que lo que les está pasando es una verdadera putada, especialmente porque no es sólo tener que soportar el que Naruto les odie, sino que toda la aldea se haya enterado y se sienta con el derecho de joderlos y verlos por encima sin tener vela en el entierro... Lo peor es la salida que propone Kakashi... D: Cambiando de tema, muchas gracias por el comentario que me dejaste en mi fic * Me dio mucha pena que hayas leído el trabajo (Más porque es de una serie diametralmente opuesta a Naruto), pero lo aprecio muchísimo. Todavía estoy trabajando en mis fics para este fandom pero últimamente me he sentido algo desganada y no los he podido terminar. ¡Pero en serio que los subo! Y tal vez si termine siendo en diciembre porque viene el **Santa Secreto entre KakaSaku shippers** en diciembre!

 **Entre otras cosas...**

Ya he actualizado con el primer oneshot de **Serenity** en **_A Pocket of Drabbles_** , el segundo está ahí parado el pobre, pero he explicado ahí por qué me está costando trabajo. Pero sin duda alguna lo tendrán.

Sobre el evento del **Secret Santa,** vi la propuesta en tumblr y en LINE, pero realmente no lo leí a fondo. La inscripción es hasta el 1ero de Diciembre y pueden postear lo que le vayan a regalar al otro usuario (fics, fanarts...) desde el 1ero hasta el 31.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios ~**

PD Les cuento que estoy esperando el milagro de llegar a los 150 reviews para este fic... jajaja


	19. Despedida

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Despedida**

Sakura suspiró mientras acomodaba las mantas en su cama y raspaba con la uña una mancha de mascara que había quedado en su blanca almohada. Eso era lo que obtenías cuando intentabas quedarte dormida mientras llorabas y no te desmaquillabas la cara antes.

Con la cama hecha, se sentó y miró el vacío de su habitación. Lucía carente de energía, como ella misma, y la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana era fría y pálida, haciendo que todo lo que tocaba se viera sin gracia. Todavía tenía dos horas antes de ir al hospital y no había nada que hacer para quemar ese tiempo, sólo sus pensamientos.

Luego de hoy, debería concentrarse en su trabajo, entrenamiento, misiones y pasatiempos y debía ocuparse tanto como pudiera, para no tener tiempo para _pensar_ sobre pensar. Porque cuando pensaba, podía sentir como se hundía bajo el peso de su propia depresión. La idea de Kakashi marchándose hacía que su corazón se apretara y le costara trabajo respirar y Sakura supo entonces que eso, _eso_ definitivamente era amor, incluso si estaba muy fuera de lugar. El pensamiento de que fuera culpa suya que él sintiera la necesidad de dejar la Aldea cortaba más que un ciento de afilados kunai. El pensamiento que pese a todo, Kakashi era indiferente a cualquier lazo, haciéndola querer hacerse un ovillo en la cama y morir.

Su madre le dijo que tomara las oportunidades antes de que se le fueran de las manos. Y Sakura había hecho eso y no se arrepentía. Pero no quería seguir los errores de su madre y darle su corazón al hombre equivocado y terminar sola como resultado. Kakashi no era como su padre en muchos sentidos. Su padre era cuadrado, nunca se esforzaba en su trabajo y lo hacía como pudiera y le gustaba beber. En contraste, Kakashi era diligente, incesantemente tolerante y evitaba los vicios destructivos. Pero aun así tenían algunos parecidos… como el desinterés y apatía hacia las personas que dependían de ellos y un gusto voluble cuando respectaba a mujeres.

Habían sido esas cualidades en su padre lo que terminó haciendo infeliz a su familia. Sakura no creía poder atreverse a amar a un hombre con aquella naturaleza inconsistente.

 _Lo superarás._ Se advirtió enérgicamente, inclinándose sobre el alféizar para mirar al pálido y nublado cielo que era recortado por los techos, como si se estuviera recordando que había más mundo que su pequeño corazón y los sentimientos contenidos ahí. _Nunca creíste que superarías a Sasuke, pero lo hiciste._

Sí. Era lo mejor que Kakashi se fuera. Con él lejos, no tenía que confrontarlo todos los días y él se convertiría en un recuerdo contenido en su mente. En las noches solitarias, ocasionalmente recordaría su calor, el que compartía con ella cuando estaban acostados y la lenta y lujuriosa forma en que le hacía el amor a mitad de la noche cuando ambos estaban muy excitados para dormir, pero demasiado cansados como para hacerlo más rápido.

Recordaría cada toque, cada beso y cada caricia –desde la forma en que presionaba sus hombros cuando se lo hacía duro por la espalda, haciéndola gritar; hasta la forma en que le tocaba la nariz por encima de la mesa cuando pensaba que había hecho o dicho algo bonito. Algunas de esas miradas que le daba, las miradas largas que le daba cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, podrían ser casi confundidas con amor. Pero quien sabe qué pensamientos cruzaban en él cuando la observaba. Cuando el amorío había comenzado, con frecuencia tenía una sonrisa débil cuando le veía. Pero en esos días, su cara siempre estaba rígida y su expresión vacía cuando observaba su cara y escuchaba su plática.

No había estado contento en esos últimos días. Incluso cuando seguía permitiéndole entrar en su cama y le daba lo que ella quería, su semblante era siempre un poco demasiado solemne y sus hombros una fracción demasiado rígidos. Sakura estaba muy segura que él no encontraba ya su compañía y cuerpo muy placenteros. La novedad se había ido. Tal vez era sólo que ella era su estudiante y no se la podía quitar de encima de la misma forma en que a todas las otras mujeres debido a su situación actual; se había quedado atorado con ella. Le había hecho un favor al terminar las cosas. Y ya que estaba, también a ella.

¿Quién sabía qué le esperaba a Hatake Kakashi ahora? Sakura podía verlo en su mente, vagando sobre colinas y pasando bosques mientras iba de pueblo en pueblo, Icha Icha en una mano, y completamente contento. Seguiría aprovechándose de otras personas, sin duda alguna. Probablemente se conseguiría una habitación gratis para la noche, o una comida gratis y tal vez, probablemente también se conseguiría una compañera para su cama.

Sakura sabía que no debía preocuparse sobre él porque sabría cuidarse. Había estado sobreviviendo por su cuenta mucho antes de que ella naciera y seguiría haciéndolo sin ella.

Pero seguía _doliendo_ muchísimo…

Descansó la mejilla sobre su puño y movió los ojos para ver las calles debajo. Era día de mercado y los comerciantes ya habían llegado para poner sus puestos y ahora, las calles estaban más llenas que cualquier otro día de la semana. Mucha gente pasaba debajo de su ventana y una cara se borraba para dejar paso a otra. Todos ellos formaban Konoha. Eran la horrible masa que había obligado al hombre que amaba irse de aquí. Sakura recordaba ser parte de esa masa cuando era joven -esa que ignoraba a Naruto-, simplemente porque todos los demás lo hacían y porque, sí, él era un poquito diferente. Ella no estaba orgullosa de eso. Y ahora ella era la que se encontraba recibiendo ese irracional e hipersensible desprecio, se había preguntado por qué Naruto no odiaba a Konoha por todos esos años de abuso a los que le habían sometido. Sólo una semana del mismo trato y Sakura ya se encontraba muy desilusionada y decepcionada de la aldea y la gente a la que una vez había considerado la mejor de todas las naciones.

Entonces, una cara que se diferenciaba del resto apareció. Principalmente porque estaba cubierta con una máscara.

Kakashi.

Él alzó su ojo y le saludó alegremente con la mano y desapareció dentro de la entrada de bloque de departamentos. Con rapidez, Sakura checó su maquillaje y su cabello y caminó hacia la puerta, esperando por el inevitable golpe.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás había ido a visitar a uno de sus vecinos, la puerta sonó. Sakura esperó un par de segundos, esperando no hacerlo tan rápido como para dejar en evidencia que había estado esperando con la mano puesta en la manija, y entonces abrió la puerta para saludar a su viejo amante con una sonrisa flemática

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! —Dijo—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella bajó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en su pórtico. Protegido con un brazo contra su pecho estaba su verde y estática compañía: El Sr. Ukki. Cuando Naruto le había regalado la planta (así como le había dado dos plantas similares a Sakura y a Sasuke), Sr. Ukki no era especialmente grande. Ahora casi alcanzaba los treinta centímetros y tenía un tallo grueso lleno de hojas, prueba de cuánto lo había cuidado Kakashi.

—Así está la situación. —Kakashi comenzó. —Pensé que podría llevármelo, pero no estoy seguro de cuán beneficioso sería para él viajar conmigo. Así que estaba preguntándome si-

—¿Quieres que lo cuide por ti? —Sakura finalizó. Ella miró al Sr. Ukki y el Sr. Ukki –probablemente- le estaba viendo a su particular manera, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptar. —No hay problema. Puedo ponerlo junto a la Sra. Uno.

Ella le permitió la entrada y lo condujo a su dormitorio –como había hecho otras veces- y abrió la ventana para hacerle algo de espacio a su nuevo inquilino en la jardinera frente a la ventana. A escondidas, jaló una maceta plástica con un geranio muerto y apuntó al espacio vacío. —Él puede vivir aquí.

Kakashi no parecía muy convencido. —Nunca ha vivido afuera.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —Es una planta. —Le dijo con lentitud

—¿Y si se siente solo? —Kakashi preguntó preocupado.

Era como si él estuviera jugando con ella, pero no se podía estar seguro con Kakashi—La Sra. Uno le hará compañía—Dijo, señalando a su propia planta que era de la mitad del tamaño del Sr. Ukki. —Tal vez ¿Se lleven bien y terminen polinizando?

Kakashi le miró escéptico. —El nombre de tu planta implica que está casada, algo escandaloso, ¿No crees?

—No creo que el Sr Ukki se sienta preocupado por ello. —Replicó. —De tal dueño, tal planta.

—Touché. —Kakashi suspiró y de mala gana dejó a su planta. —Tiene que ser regado cada día, y aquí está su _alimento_ –tienes que dárselo cada tres semanas, pero sólo dos gotas diluidas en su agua.

Sakura aceptó la botellita de líquido y la mantuvo entre sus dedos mientras veía a Kakashi. —Entonces ¿De verdad te vas? —Preguntó en silencio. Debía ser así, por eso le estaba dejando a su amada planta.

—Sí, en una hora o dos. —Le dijo con el mismo tono, asintiendo pero no atreviéndose a verla.

—¿En una hora o dos? —Su corazón se apretujó en su pecho. —¿Ya empacaste? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? Seguramente necesitas más tiempo para-

—Hay pocas cosas que necesito hacer. —Le interrumpió con suavidad—He vaciado mi refrigerador, le di toda mi comida a los vecinos, fui con el casero para que cortara el agua y la electricidad y una vez que resuelva algunas cosas en la torre del Hokage, estaré de camino.

Sakura asintió sin encontrar otra cosa que hacer. —Ya veo. —Lo dijo. —¿No te vas a despedir de los demás?

Él cambió su postura. —Preferiría escaparme melodramáticamente y dejarlos a todos preguntándose qué fue de mí. Es más divertido.

Ella le sonrió débilmente. —Estoy segura de que no tienes que irte, Kakashi. —Le dijo, volviendo a hablar con ese tono de familiaridad. —¿No puedes volver a pensarlo?

—Ya lo he pensado varias veces. Muchas veces, de hecho. —Admitió. —Pero la conclusión es siempre la misma. Me tengo que ir, Sakura… es lo mejor.

Presionando sus labios con fuerza, trató de asentir de nuevo, pero sólo vino como un vago movimiento de su cabeza.

—No pongas esa cara de pena. —Kakashi le dijo. —Por el contrario, yo he elegido ver esto como algo bueno. Puedo tomar cualquier misión que quiera y hacerla a mí propio ritmo, quedarme en hoteles cada noche y consentirme con servicio a la habitación por el resto de mí… por un largo tiempo. Jiraiya decía continuamente que yo era un hombre que seguía a su propio corazón y, si eso es cierto, entonces disfrutaré mi nueva libertad tanto como él lo hizo.

Sakura no estaba muy segura sobre si eso era lo que en verdad pensaba y sentía. —Eres un hombre muy necio. —Le dijo con un suspiro.

—Supongo que lo soy. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Pero no tanto como tú.

Ella frunció el ceño, muy ocupada preguntándose qué demonios significaba eso y no pudo formar una respuesta. En esa breve pausa, Kakashi se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sakura le siguió y cuando él se detuvo repentinamente y se dio la vuelta, ella casi chocaba con él. Ella retrocedió un paso.

—Entonces, supongo que eso es todo. —Kakashi le dijo, las palabras entrando en las orejas de Sakura. —Probablemente no nos veamos de nuevo, así que…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Le dijo, parpadeando. —Todavía no te vas, lo dijiste hace un rato.

—Sí, pero-

—Te veré en las puertas. —Le dijo con firmeza. —Podemos despedirnos ahí.

Él se le quedó viendo. —No tienes que-

—Quiero hacerlo. —Le interrumpió. —Y te voy a despedir con la mano hasta que desaparezcas en el horizonte, así que no creas que te vas a ir sólo con un sacudón de manos en mi pórtico. Despedirte debe ser la última cosa que harás en Konoha, no la número 10 en tu lista de cosas por hacer antes de irte. No me insultes así.

Él se río y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Supongo que cuando lo pones así…

—Bien, así que te veré en las puertas dentro de una hora. —Dijo con decisión, aún si sabía que Kakashi no llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas. —¿De acuerdo?

Un suspiro escapó de él. —De acuerdo.

Él alzó una mano, como si fuera a colocarla en su hombro, o en su cabeza, o incluso en su mejilla –pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se obligó a bajarla con una sonrisa vaga. —De acuerdo. —Dijo de nuevo. Entonces con rapidez se dio la vuelta y salió.

Sakura suspiró y dejó recargada la cabeza en la puerta. —Idiota. —Murmuró dentro del departamento vacío, no sabiendo si se estaba refiriendo a ella o a Kakashi.

* * *

Sin otra cosa que hacer, Sakura se puso los zapatos y dejó su departamento para caminar hacia la puerta. Probablemente debía esperarle ahí para tener algo de aire fresco y con suerte, podría ver a Kakashi antes de irse al hospital. Las calles estaban tan llenas de caras que no reconocía que pasó desapercibida. Algunos hombros le chocaron y se obligó a apretujarse entre grupos que se habían detenido a platicar, bloqueando así la calle, pero era un alivio que nadie le tomara atención. Que hubiera tanta gente que nadie se molestara en verla y susurrar cosas sobre ella.

Los puestos del mercado estaban alineados en el camino que conducía a la entrada principal y ella se sentó en uno de los postes de madera que marcaban la entrada para observar a la gente moverse frente a ella. Detrás estaban los campos y bosque que rodeaban Konoha, pero Sakura no se atrevía a verlos, porque entonces tendría que enfrentarse con el hecho de que pronto Kakashi estaría ahí afuera, lejos de la vista y eso sería como si no existiera.

—Oye, Sakura.

Ino salió de la multitud para acercarse a ella, otra chica rubia a su lado que no reconoció. —¿No quieres ir con nosotras a dar la vuelta al mercado? —Ino preguntó. —Deberías ver las pinturas del puesto de arte.

—Quizá más tarde. —Sakura dijo.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —Y aunque el tono de Ino era ligero, sus ojos se cerraron sospechosamente con desapruebo y Sakura no tenía que leer mentes para saber en quién estaba pensando.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Algo así. —Respondió. —Kakashi se va hoy… Estoy esperándolo para despedirme.

—¿Kakashi-Sensei se va? —Ino dejó salir con sorpresa. —Quieres decir, ¿En una misión o-?

—Es lo mejor. —Sakura finalizó, algo irritada. —Se va porque es lo mejor.

—Oh. —Ino dijo y sonrió incómoda. —Bueno… te veré luego entonces.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con la otra rubia, a quien le susurró. — _Esa es la chica de la que te estaba contando._ —Cuando creía que no la escucharía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura miró al cielo y se resignó a esperar. Miró a su reloj y gradualmente había pasado una hora. Kakashi no se aparecía, pero ella lo había esperado. Quién _sí_ apareció, en la otra mano, fue una sorpresa.

—¿Kakashi se va, huh? —Genma dijo mientras se aproximaba, su senbon rebotando en su labio. —Es una jodida pena, ¿No es cierto, Shizune?

—Es algo muy suyo tomar decisiones así de apresuradas. —Shizune dijo como si nada. —No puedo decir que esté sorprendida.

Ellos se movieron para conversar a un lado del pilar de piedra que sostenía la puerta y Sakura se dio cuenta de que se iban a quedar para despedirse también de Kakashi. Era de esperarse, considerando que también eran sus amigos, pero Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se hundía ya que el último momento que compartiría con Kakashi no sería sólo entre ellos.

Entonces, el siguiente en aparecer fue Tenzou. —Escuché que Kakashi-Senpai se va. —Le dijo a Sakura. —¿Es cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Es muy repentino…. ¿Estaba planeando escaparse, no es cierto? —Tenzou dijo, sonriendo cínicamente. —No es obvio, pero hay un toque de melodrama en ese hombre.

—Encuentra las despedidas incómodas. —Sakura le dijo. —No quiere causar un revuelo.

—Y también le gusta la idea de dejar a la gente desconcertada, ¿No es cierto?

—Eso también.

Luego de Tenzou, fue la chica del ramen. —Estaba comprando nuevos utensilios. —Ayame dijo a Sakura. —Y entonces, esa amiga rubia tuya me dijo que Kakashi-san se va hoy, ¿Ya se ha ido?

—No, todavía no. —Sakura respondió, algo sorprendida por la aparición de la joven mujer.

—Oh, bien. —Ayame se sentó en el siguiente poste a un lado de Sakura y le dio a ella y a Tenzou una sonrisa algo avergonzada. —No quiero que quedemos en malos términos y creo que fue algo grosera la última vez que hablamos. Y es un buen cliente de mi padre así que-

—¿Ya se va? —Naruto llegó, falto de aliento y brilloso por el sudor. —¿Se va a ir _hoy?_

Sakura estaba impresionada –algo- por las habilidades de Ino para esparcir noticias. Si en algún momento necesitaban enviar un mensaje urgente entre naciones, que se olvidaran de los halcones mensajeros, sólo tenían que dejarle la tarea a Ino.

—Sí, se va hoy. —Sakura respondió, sintiendo que su último momento con Kakashi –y que pudiera significar algo- se escapaba de sus manos. No quería compartirlo con tantas personas.

—¿Has hablado con Hinata? —Naruto preguntó de pronto.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —No, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Argh, maldición….—Naruto colapsó en el suelo y pasó ahí los siguientes minutos, recobrando su aliento.

—¿Cruzaste la aldea corriendo? —Sakura preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, pero el bastardo de Sasuke se rehusó a correr. —Lo cual era la razón por la que el chico llegó diez minutos después de Naruto.

—¿Por qué se va Kakashi? —Fue la primera cosa que el Uchiha preguntó.

Sakura evadió la pregunta. —¿Estás aquí para decirle adiós? —Le preguntó. —Qué dulce y sentimental de tu parte.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos con un indiferente encogimiento. —Tenía curiosidad y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Ya veo. —Sakura le sonrió sarcástica, sospechando que Sasuke extrañaría a su profesor mucho más de lo que se atrevería a admitir.

Más personas llegaron, algunas que Sakura conocía, aunque no a la mayoría y sospechaba que Kakashi probablemente los conocía de una manera u otra. Izumo y Kotetsu se mostraron, junto con Raido, luego llegaron Ibiki, Ebisu e Iruka, todos preguntaron si Kakashi se había ido ya y entonces decidieron quedarse para verlo marcharse. Entonces la gente que comenzó a notar a la multitud que se estaba formando cerca de las puertas vinieron a preguntar qué sucedía y cuando escucharon que el Ninja que Copia estaba dejando Konoha, también quisieron quedarse y verlo irse. Individuos que Sakura no creía que hubieran hablado con Kakashi alguna vez en su vida o que sólo habían escuchado su nombre alguna vez querían formar parte de la despedida y Sakura se vio obligada a darse cuenta que Kakashi no era solamente suyo. Él era de Konoha. Y toda Konoha quería despedirse de él.

A este paso, Kakashi no se daría cuenta de ella.

—Una gran multitud, ¿No es cierto? —Ino dijo, aproximándose al poste donde Sakura estaba, moviéndose entre las personas arremolinadas. —La gente se mostró muy interesada cuando les dije que se iba.

—¿No me digas que también _tú_ quieres despedirte? —Sakura alzó una ceja hacia ella.

Chouji apareció a un lado de Ino. —No estaríamos vivos si no fuera por Kakashi-Sensei. Probablemente salvó nuestro trasero cuando fuimos contra ese tipo de Akatsuki con los horribles tentáculos, ¿Cierto, Ino?

—Cierto, cierto. —Ino admitió de mala gana.

—Es un buen tipo. —Shikamaru dijo, apareciéndose con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Todo el mundo sabe eso. Supongo que es esa la razón por la que tanta gente quiere despedirse.

—Si le gusta a tanta gente, ¿Por qué no han sido buenos con él? —Sakura preguntó de malas.

Ino se movió incómoda, pero fue Sasuke quien se aclaró la garganta para responder. —No aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Cuando las circunstancias cambian todos nos volvemos hipócritas. Naruto ¿Te vas a levantar?

—¿Dónde está Hinata-Chan? —El rubio se quejó desde el suelo. — _Debería_ estar aquí.

Sakura miró su reloj de nuevo y suspiró con ansiedad. Ya pasaban de las dos horas. Se suponía que tenía que estar justo ahora en el hospital y Kakashi dijo que iba a estar ahí una hora atrás, ¿Tal vez había cambiado de opinión? ¿Quizá se iba a quedar después de todo?

¿Y si había tomado otro camino para salir de la Aldea?

Ella miró a la gente congregada y se desesperó un poquito. Había tantas personas ahora, todos queriendo despedirse de Kakashi y ella sería tragada por la marea antes de que pudiera aproximarse a él si es que llegaba. Probablemente él echaría un vistazo y pensaría '¿Dónde está Sakura? Dijo que estaría aquí.' Y Sakura se despediría detrás de todas esas personas mucho más altas que ella y él no la vería y terminaría encogiéndose de hombros y yéndose sin más.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ladrándose el uno al otro, peleando sobre quién extrañaría más a Kakashi ("¡Tú lo harás!" "No, _tú_ lo harás") e Ino se había hecho a un lado con su equipo para hablar de otra cosa, algo que estaba haciendo reír ruidosamente a Ino. Sakura seguía sola en su poste, observando sus rodillas con tristeza y enojo, medio deseando que todos se fueran. Otra persona llegó para unirse a la multitud, pero Sakura ya no quería ponerle atención.

Al menos no hasta que dicha persona se acuclilló frente a ella y le sonrió mientras buscaba su cara. —Luces como si alguien hubiera pateado a tu cachorro.

Era Kakashi, aunque a Sakura le tomó un momento registrar quién era, porque no estaba usando su uniforme y su rostro estaba completamente desnudo. Boquiabierta por la sorpresa, observó como la sonrisa de Kakashi se ampliaba.

 _¡Por supuesto!_ —Quería golpearse a sí misma por ser tan tonta. —¡ _Por supuesto que no estaría usando su uniforme!_ —Pero eso era lo que estaba buscando Sakura. Y todo el mundo lo estaba buscando también –a un hombre de cabello blanco con la cara enmascarada y el uniforme de los Jounin de Konoha. Pero no estaba usando ni siquiera su hitai-ate y el efecto era demasiado confuso.

Sakura sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierta. —¿Por qué no estás-?

—Porque no voy a necesitarlo. —Kakashi le dijo y él le miró de la misma forma que decía _tú_ y _sólo tú._ Ahí había una multitud de al menos un ciento de personas esperando por él específicamente, pero él sólo le sonrió a Sakura. Con la sonrisa que decoraba su guapo rostro y que hacía su cicatriz, ahora dolorosamente visible, arrugara su ojo. Él mantenía ese ojo cerrado con nada más que concentración ahora que no tenía el protector de metal sobre él.

Sakura nunca se había dado cuenta que Kakashi tenía más ropa que su uniforme, pero aquí estaba, vestido casi como un civil. Seguía usando una camisa de manga larga azul, apretada en su cadera con un pálido obi y sus pantalones y zapatos parecían ser más o menos los mismos de uniforme. En su espalda estaba un saco de piel viejo cuyo tirante cruzaba por su pecho, además, estaba usando su bufanda amarilla alrededor de su cuello; parecía que eso era todo lo que estaba llevándose. Estaba virtualmente irreconocible, especialmente si nunca habías visto su cara. Y por eso, nadie más que Sakura se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Así que ya te marchas. —Dijo, luchando para mantener el tono de su voz mientras sus ojos se emborrachaban de él.

—Sí. —Él asintió.

—Ahora.

—Sí. —Él le sonrió de nuevo y ella tuvo que volver a ver su regazo, tragando con fuerza.

—Por favor, reconsidéralo. —Ella susurró.

Él se río. —No.

—Pero… — _¡Te voy a extrañar! ¡Te amo! ¡Y me va a doler mucho que te vayas!_ —Pero yo-

— _¡Kakashi-Sensei!_

* * *

Debía ser un día muy caluroso, porque adonde quiera que Kakashi fuera un montón de gente sonrojada le seguía. Personalmente, él sentía que estaba haciendo el frío suficiente como para usar una bufanda, pero parecía que sólo él lo sentía así.

Incluso la Hokage parecía un poco acalorada cuando él dejó su hitai-ate sobre su escritorio y le tendió el contrato que él había revisado una y otra vez durante la noche. Ella frunció el ceño al ver su firma, como si estuviera revisándola para encontrarle errores y se aclaró la garganta.

—Todo parece estar en orden. —Le dijo eventualmente. —¿Hiciste todos los arreglos necesarios?

Él asintió. —Sí, Hokage-Sama.

Había dejado al Sr. Ukki con Sakura, había ido a su departamento para cambiarse, juntar sus cosas y despedirse en silencio de las cuatro paredes en las que había pasado la mayoría de su vida. Desde la torre del Hokage caminaría hasta las puertas, le diría adiós a Sakura de una vez por todas y entonces intentaría recordar el camino a Kuroshima, que se encontraba en un país neutral al este, donde las mujeres eran bonitas, los hoteles baratos y nadie podía reconocer a un ninja.

—Recuerda que debes reportarte una vez al mes para que podamos estar al tanto de tus movimientos. Si fallas en contactar con la aldea, enviaré a los cazadores a rastrearte y traer de vuelta tu trasero para escuchar la excusa que tengas.

—La única razón por la que fallaría sería porque he muerto, Hokage-Sama. —Kakashi le dijo.

—Espero que ese sea el caso. —Replicó. —Si encontramos que te has aliado con otra aldea, mejor que estés muerto.

—Entiendo. Sólo porque me voy no quiere decir que soy desleal a Konoha.

—Bien, entonces no tendremos ningún problema. —Tsunade le sonrió tensamente. —Fue un placer conocerte, Hatake Kakashi.

—Lo mismo digo, Hokage-Sama. —Él tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo y le hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Cuídate. —Tsunade dijo, de alguna manera con suavidad.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda. —Le dijo y le sonrió. Otro sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la mujer y rápidamente ella miró a otro lado. —Tal vez deberías abrir la ventana si tienes calor, Hokage-Sama.

Ella apuntó la puerta con molestia. —Te puedes ir ya.

Kakashi se tomó su tiempo caminando hacia las puertas. Mientras caminaba de vez en cuando se iba parando en los puestos interesantes y terminó comprando tres cajas bentos de almuerzo, un bien falsificado kunai de acero que tenía un listón azul y una bolsa de caramelos que terminó tirando en el basurero más cercano cuando descubrió que eran de sabor a plátano. Estaba procrastinando y lo sabía, pero no sentía la urgencia de apresurarse. Cada paso que daba para acercarse a Sakura sabía que también era otro paso que le alejaría de ella.

—¿Flores, señor?

Kakashi volteó la cabeza para mirar a la niña que vendía flores en el puesto que estaba pasando. Le estaba sonriendo, sosteniendo una orquídea blanca y rodeada por las más exóticas flores que Kakashi había visto. —No, gracias. —Respondió.

—Seguro que un guapo hombre como usted tiene una novia que apreciaría un detalle así. —Dijo, sosteniendo la orquídea cerca de su nariz.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que estaba viendo un ramo de lirios con pétalos rosas y rojos. Sabía que a Sakura le gustaban los lirios y que le gustaba el color rosa, y sabía que probablemente le gustaban los lirios rosas, pero ¿Sería apropiado? No quería que las cosas se confundieran más por darle flores mientras se dejaban. Y luego de ver lo que había hecho con el último obsequio que le había dado, sentía que no lo apreciaría tanto.

—Gracias. —Dijo de nuevo. —Pero no gracias.

Continuó su camino y vio la parte superior de la puerta y la pared que rodeaba Konoha por encima de las multitudes del mercadillo. Se detuvo una última vez en un puesto que vendía cosas que parecían discos brillantes y por los que se vio de súbito interesado, pero finalmente se rindió y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

Mientras se separaba de la multitud de los puestos, rápidamente se dio cuenta que había otra multitud cerca de las puertas. Debía haber una misión masiva planeada o algo así, ¿Pero dónde estaba Sakura?

—Lo siento. —Dijo, mientras se iba apretujando entre la masa de cuerpos, buscando un vistazo rojo y rosa que le hiciera localizar a Sakura de todos ellos.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en un poste y viendo malhumorada sus rodillas como una niña traviesa a la que se le había ordenado sentarse en la esquina. Ella no le reconoció inmediatamente cuando se acuchilló frente a ella, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a verle sin uniforme y sin máscara en un lugar tan lleno de gente.

Juzgando por la manera en que le estaba hablando y cómo no se atrevía a verle, ella no quería dejarle ir. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero era imposible para ella decirlo con tanta facilidad. Sus sentimientos estaban protegidos a cal y canto, visibles sólo para ella. Probablemente era lo mejor, porque todo había sido puesto sobre la mesa y decir algo más tal vez provocaría complicar todavía más lo que pasaba.

Él quería besarla, al menos una última vez. Pero sobre todo, quería que fuera feliz y verla sonreír y para que eso sucediera tenía que dejarla sola y no molestarla con sus impulsivos sentimientos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era despedirse y tal vez darle un corto abrazo y entonces irse en silencio.

Pero el destino conspiraba continuamente contra él.

— _¡Kakashi-Sensei!_

Kakashi alzó la mirada para ver a Naruto, sentado en el suelo, observándole como si tuviera dos cabezas. El alto murmullo de las conversaciones alrededor de ellos murió y todos los ojos se pusieron en Kakashi, lo cual era ligeramente desconcertante. Kakashi se preguntó si estaba a punto de ser linchado.

—No está usando su máscara…—Esa fue Ayame, quien se le quedó viendo con sorpresa.

—Whoa… —El senbon de Genma se deslizó de sus labios y resonó al chocar con el suelo.

—Oh mi… —Ino retrocedió medio paso con los ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas ligeramente rosas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kakashi se enderezó sobre sus pies. —Supongo que todos han escuchado que me voy, así que esta es la despedida. —Dijo con solemnidad. —No estaba esperando esto…

Todos se le quedaron viendo como si no le reconocieran y claramente él les había tomado por sorpresa con su audacia de mostrarse sin máscara ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Qué diera un discurso? ¿Qué ondeara la mano mientras cruzaba las puertas? ¿La gente no sabía que era grosero quedarse viendo de esa forma?

Él miró a Naruto y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez arriba, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió pese a la falta de respuesta que obtuvo. —Naruto, al principio no estaba seguro de si algún día me gustarías, pero has probado lo que vales a todo el mundo una y otra vez. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y no tengo duda de que seguirás creciendo en mi ausencia. —Se detuvo un segundo. —Pero deja de comer ramen tan seguido o crecerás en la dirección incorrecta.

Naruto abrió la boca para responder, pero Kakashi se movió hacia Sasuke. —Una vez dijiste que tenías dos metas en tu vida solamente –asesinar a tu hermano y que resurgiera tu clan. Felicidades por cumplir la primera y buena suerte con la segunda. Siempre has alcanzado con éxito lo que te propones, así que espero grandes cosas de ti en ese departamento, aunque no estaré aquí para darte consejos sobre chicas de ahora en adelante.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo con molestia.

Kakashi suspiró. —¿Quieres un abrazo?

—No te atre-

—Ven aquí. —Kakashi jaló al joven para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle palmadas en la espalda. —Si hubiera tenido un hijo, supongo que sería parecido a ti. —Se separó para darle al enrojecido rostro de Sasuke una cálida sonrisa. —Estoy horriblemente contento de no tener hijos.

Liberando a Sasuke, se dio la vuelta para despedirse de sus otros conocidos.

—Genma, gracias por todo el dinero que me prestaste, te pagaré algún día. Shizune, cuida de la Hokage. Ayame, tu cocina es la mejor; dale a tu padre mis mejores deseos. Shikamaru, tu inteligencia algunas veces me hacía sentir amenazado, pero en general me caes bien. Choji, lo mismo aplica para ti. Ino… me gusta más el labial rosa que usas que ese tono rojo que a veces te pones. Y Tenzou, no dejes que mi equipo te maltrate en mi ausencia –y mantén un ojo en la pelirosa. Es problemática.

Gradualmente, la gente se sobrepuso de su sorpresa y comenzó a despedirse. Él intercambió algunos apretones de mano y sonrisas, recibió palmadas en el hombro y aceptó algunos besos en la mejilla de algunas atrevidas damas –dos de Ino que quiso repetir. Cualquiera hubiera creído que él era amigo de todas esas personas.

Hubo algunos proclamaciones de que era una lástima que se fuera y que sería extrañado, pero Kakashi se preguntó si sería verdad todo eso. Echándole un vistazo a todos los rostros alrededor de él, reconoció a algunos, pero la mayoría no le eran familiares y quedó claro que muchos sólo querían observar el espectáculo. No estaban interesados en desearle buena suerte y estaban ahí para ver con qué podían seguir alimentando los chismes que comenzarían una vez que él desapareciera de su vista. Algunos habían venido sólo a llenarse de satisfacción por observarlo partir. Más de alguno probablemente pensaba que él lo merecía.

Volvió a mirar alrededor, buscando de nuevo a Sakura y atrapó la mano ligeramente húmeda de la chica mientras intentaba fundirse con la multitud. Estaba visiblemente molesta, se rehusaba a verle aunque sus dedos agarraban su mano con mucha fuerza, temiendo dejarle ir.

—Sakura, este es el adiós.

Sus cejas se torcieron y seguía sin poder verle. —Te va a dar frío. —Le dijo en silencio.

—Estaré bien.

—¿Dónde están tus otras bolsas? No llevas suficientes cosas.

—Llevo todo lo que necesito.

—Pero tú…—Su voz se rompió y su aliento escapó de ella momentáneamente. Entonces alzó la mirada para verlo. —No debes hablar con extraños.

Él sonrió. —Lo prometo.

—Y… debes comer bien y recordar cambiarte la ropa interior diario. No te olvides de ducharte.

Algunas señoras que estaban cerca de ellos cubrieron sus bocas con las manos y se rieron discretamente. A Kakashi no le importaba. —No lo haré.

—Y no comas nada que un extraño te dé. No te metas en peleas. No tomes misiones de clase S porque no tendrás apoyo y probablemente conseguirás que te maten.

—Sakura...

Gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. —Y tienes que escribirnos y dejarnos saber que estás bien, así no nos preocuparemos. Nos preocuparemos de cualquier manera, pero será menos si te acuerdas de nosotros. —A este punto ella fue incapaz de seguir y agachó la cabeza, su cabello cubriéndole el rostro y escondiendo sus sentimientos de todos los ojos curiosos –que eran muchos. Le recordó la vez en que le había encontrado en el columpio, cuando una pobre excusa de hombre le había herido y había tratado con tanta fuerza que Kakashi no se diera cuenta de lo muy lastimada que estaba. La chica se ataba con tanta facilidad a cosas sin valor, nunca se iba a medias tintas. Pero así como había superado a Ikki… al menos esperaba que pudiera superarlo con la misma rapidez.

Con suavidad, la jaló hacia él para abrazarla sin decir nada más. Ella presionó la cara contra su hombro mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza, encajaban de forma tan perfecta que casi parecía incorrecto que ella no fuera para él. Él nunca hubiera querido separarse de ella. Esta sería la última vez en que podría abrazarle o tocarle y el pensamiento rompía su corazón, una nueva grieta de un tipo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Detrás de Sakura estaba Naruto y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kakashi, rápidamente terminaron en el suelo, infelices. El chico era el único que sabía cómo se sentía Kakashi. Pero si él de verdad quería lo mejor por Sakura, tendría que mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Entiendes por qué estoy haciendo esto, verdad? —Murmuró, sólo para ella.

—Estoy segura de que lo entenderé eventualmente. —Respondió en un estrangulado sollozo.

Él le dejó ir, luego vio su cara torcida por el llanto y su nariz llena de moco y metió la mano en su bolsillo para darle un pañuelo de papel. Sin la máscara, usualmente tendía a enfermarse y los pañuelos eran una cosa útil con la cual cargar y Sakura tomó el que le estaba ofreciendo con gratitud y se sonó la nariz.

Cuando ella intentó regresárselo, él objetó. —Uh… puedes quedártelo. —le dijo. —Intentaré volver por él algún día.

Ella miró el pañuelo, confundida. —Pero es sólo un pañuelo de papel. —Lo usual era tirarlo en el cesto más cercano.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró infeliz. —Debí darte algo más cool como un pañuelo de algodón cuando dije eso, pero no soy el tipo de hombre que carga con uno de esos. Tendrás que conformarte con ese.

Una pequeña sonrisa hizo que brillara su cara y ese gesto calentó su corazón. —Lo atesoraré entonces.

Ese sería el momento perfecto para besarla. Quería hacerlo con tantas ganas que se meció en ese punto, su garganta picando porque parecía que su corazón se había alojado ahí, apretado; ahogándole. Pero no parecía una buena idea sucumbir ante tales urgencias. Ya habían suficientes ceños fruncidos por verlos abrazados y hablando. Probablemente terminarían alejándola y botándole a él fuera de la puerta si intentaba besarla.

Se obligó a enderezarse y a alejarse de ella, Kakashi tomó un último vistazo de las caras alrededor de él. Todos parecían inusualmente sombríos ahora. Algunos incluso culpables.

—No tengo mucho más que decir. —Dijo, su silenciosa voz dirigida a la multitud todavía más silenciosa. —Pero todos ustedes son unos hipócritas, traicioneros y mentirosos de dos caras y los quiero mucho y extrañaré a cada uno. Excepto a exactamente trece de ustedes.

Muchos cambiaron la pierna sobre la que estaban recargando su peso con incomodidad. Las personas se veían entre ellos de igual forma.

—Adiós.

Con una última mirada a Sakura para darle una pequeña y privada sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pasó los pilares, a través de las puertas, para caminar sobre el camino de tierra suelta. Nadie le nombró y él no volteó hacia atrás y pronto los sonidos de Konoha se desvanecieron hasta que todo lo que pudo escuchar era el viento que pasaba a través de los árboles y el latido sordo de su corazón que parecía volverse cada vez más lento con cada paso que daba.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Uy, uy... ¡No tengo idea de qué decirles! Ustedes acaban de leer que Kakashi se ha ido y Sakura no le ha detenido y han tenido una despedida triste y de novela. Y bueno, Hinata nos volvió a fallar Y_Y

Como siempre seguro hay uno que otro dedazo xD Y muchas gracias por seguir hasta acá conmigo.

 **tifakxt:** Bueno... exactamente no creo que Sakura ame a Kakashi, más bien, es cómo él dice, ¿No? Que se ata con facilidad a cualquier hombre y bueno, muchas veces las personas confundimos sentimientos. Pero son impresiones mías, así como tú has dejado las tuyas. Sobre armar conclusiones, puedes hacerlo, nadie más que tú te detiene; hay al menos otras tres personas que ya están formulando los posibles finales de esta historia y si las tienes, eres libre de compartirlas, al fin y al cabo estaré feliz de leerlas.

Sobre subir todo en una misma semana... Pues es difícil y además, aniquila el tenerlos en ascuas y comiéndose la cabeza pensando en que seguirá después :D xD No descarto la idea ya que nos quedan dos capítulos, pero no quiero prometer nada porque no sé que me depare mi agenda secreta. Especialmente ahora que parece que será esta semana la buena y pueda subir todo lo que tengo pendiente D:

Y no te preocupes, nunca me aburro de leer sus comentarios, siempre me divierto leyéndolos y me pone contenta que se animen a dejar sus pensamientos sobre la historia. Cuídate y muchas gracias por seguir apoyando a la historia.

 **Isa:** ¿Qué te digo? A mí aunque me hace llorar como tonta, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no sé... es como muy palpable el dolor de ambos y supongo que es por eso que me encanta, aunque también entiendo que no te guste porque si es difícil de leer. Y no tienes que agradecer, la verdad es que mientras me den comentarios bonitos (y no esos que nada más dicen 'actualiza') yo sigo traduciendo gustosa.

Muchísimas gracias por las porras; en esta semana le pasaré mis textos -lo que llevo- a una chica del grupo de LINE quien lo revisará y me ayudará (espero) a terminarlos, porque necesito el visto bueno sobre lo que llevo. Espero que todo pinte maravilloso para ti en esta semana. Te mando un abrazo.

 **beva:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y qué bueno que la historia te esté gustando.

Entiendo perfectamente lo que mencionas porque a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo, no suele gustarme mucho la caracterización que suelen darle a los personajes algunos autores. Por el tipo de ship que es sé que debe haber cierta 'descomposición' o 'manipulación' de los personajes para que pueda desarrollarse, pero como he mencionado antes (creo que al menos lo he hecho abiertamente aquí y si no es así, se lo dije a varios), hay muchos que parece toman sólo el nombre y físico de los personajes y no se parecen en nada a lo presentado en el canon y se siente totalmente forzado aunque la historia sea interesante.

Sobre Sasuke, luego de meditarlo, me he dado cuenta que como personaje no lo odio (salvo una que otra cosa), pero lo que odio es lo que hicieron en el final con él y Sakura. Pero en fin, no quiero meterme con los ships de nadie y su amor por los personajes.

Por cierto, **LizzieGroom** , **SeeDesire** , **Evelyn** , **Sly** y **Askarsha** , muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero responderlos entre hoy y mañana y una disculpa enorme por no responderlos a tiempo, pero entre que me quedé sin internet y me la pasé de vaga no pude hacerlo. Pero de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Y creo que es todo. Nos leemos la próxima semana :D


	20. Cuando la nieve comienza a caer

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Cuando la nieve comienza a caer**

El césped congelado crujió debajo del peso de Sakura mientras tomaba un atajo a través del parque. En el verano pasado este lugar había sido plagado por niños que jugaban en los columpios y trepaban por las barras, pero ahora que el invierno había caído sobre Konoha todo parecía haber caído dormido. Vista desde fuera, tal vez la aldea parecía estar invernando, durmiendo hasta que la primavera llegara; pero la vida seguía su camino debajo de su superficie si sabías donde ver.

Cuando Sakura entró al hospital fue recibida por una sala de espera repleta de cuerpos y una brisa de aire caliente que hizo su cara cosquillear. Todos terminaban enfermos cuando llegaba el invierno. Y al menos la mitad de ellos tenían heridas serias que los tenían en las puertas de la muerte y necesitaban ser hospitalizados. Sakura se quitó la bufanda roja que estaba alrededor de su cuello y se movió hacia la multitud del escritorio en recepción.

—¿Tsunade-Sama sigue aquí, Ai?

La recepcionista alzó la vista fuera de la pantalla de la computadora y sonrió gentilmente. —No, Haruno-San—Respondió. —Vino aquí y se fue.

—¿Y te pareció que estaba sobria?

—… sí, Haruno-San.

—Oh, bien. —Sakura suspiró y se despidió, se movió hacia el ala este hacia los vestidores.

—Buenos días, Haruno-San. —Un médico le saludó y le sonrió cuando se cruzaron y Sakura le sonrió de vuelta.

Tres enfermeras con uniformes rosas y el mismo peinado le miraron. —Buenos días, Sakura-chan. —Corearon. Una de ellas agregó: —¿Has visto a Daisuke-Senpai hoy? Está usando el suéter que su abuela le ha tejido- ¡Es _adorable_!

—Mantendré los ojos abiertos. —Sakura respondió con alegría, antes de cruzar la puerta hacia la sala común. Sólo había una persona ahí, sentada cerca del radiador, manteniendo una humeante taza de chocolate caliente cerca de sus labios con expresión de tranquilidad.

—Buenos días, Hinata-Chan. —Sakura le saludó.

Hinata se sorprendió y un par de gotas del caliente líquido cayeron sobre su regazo. —B-buenos días. —Murmuró, poniéndose roja y bajando la cabeza.

Eso había sido inusual –incluso para ella. Sakura se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. —No puedo oír tus pensamientos, Hinata, así que no hay necesidad de actuar tan culpable cuando los interrumpo. —Sakura dijo mientras se movía hacia su locker. —Además, todo el mundo ya sabe que piensas que Naruto tiene un trasero bonito y que abusas de tu byakugan para verlo a través de su ropa.

—¡Yo-ah-um-no-Yo-yo no estaba pensando en eso! —Hinata gritó alarmada.

—¿Sigues pensando en el beso, no es cierto? —Sakura adivinó, colgando su abrigo en el locker y sacando la bata para sus consultas. Luego se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de Hinata que había conseguido ponerse más roja.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —La pálida chica susurró.

—Sí, de Naruto. ¿Y sabes qué deberías hacer ahora? —Sakura preguntó.

—¿Q-qué? —Hinata se le quedó viendo asustada.

—Besarlo de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Besar a Naruto la primera vez fue la cosa más difícil que pude hacer! —Hinata sollozó. —No estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo de nuevo sin sentir pánico. ¡Y él sólo se quedó ahí parado, Sakura-Chan! Así que me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude…

—¿Así que no viste lo que tu beso hizo, huh? —Sakura se sentó frente a Hinata y puso las manos frente al radiador. —Debiste haberlo visto, Hinata. Parecía que alguien había puesto un sello explosivo en la cabeza de Naruto. Tuvimos que repetirle todo dos veces porque estaba muy distante.

—Oh, no… lo traumatice. —Hinata susurró con tristeza.

—Bueno, definitivamente lo sorprendiste y al menos creo que no le queda ninguna duda de que estás interesada en él. —Sakura le sonrió. —No creo que tengas que preocuparte. Naruto sólo necesita una pista para moverse… hará la mayor parte del trabajo de ahora en adelante.

A Sakura no le gustaba actuar como celestina, pero no podía negar que había algo en la relación entre Hinata y Naruto que le interesaba. Era… simple. Todo por lo que Hinata debía preocuparse era por su tremenda timidez, pero Naruto estaba ahí para ella y nada se metería en su camino. Nadie miraría con desdén la relación que naciera entre los dos y ambos eran personas buenas y apreciadas que serían capaces de formar un amor sin complicaciones, puro. No había forma de que su relación fuera manchada.

El suyo tenía el potencial de ser un amor inocente y Sakura no podía evitar querer nutrirlo y verlo crecer frente a ella.

Algunos dirían que estaba viviendo a través de sus amigos, pero a Sakura eso le sentaba bien. Después de lo que había soportado… no podría lidiar con el pensamiento de que otros no encontraran la felicidad que ella misma había perdido.

—Cuando tengas la oportunidad, —Sakura dijo, mirando por la ventana los árboles congelados y deshojados frente a ella. —deberías decirle lo que sientes. Dile todo.

Hinata le estaba viendo con intensidad y cuidado y finalmente habló: —No es lo mismo, sabes.

—¿Hm? —Sakura le vio.

—Al menos yo tengo la excusa de no saber lo que Naruto-kun siente por mí para hacerme dudar. —Dijo. —Pero _tú…_ tú sabías lo que él-

—Eh- ¡Hinata-Chan, eres tan extraña! La mayoría de las chicas adoran hablar sobre ellas mismas y los chicos que les gustan, ¡Pero tú siempre intentas cambiar el tema! —Sakura dijo con viveza y se levantó. —Bueno, tengo rondas que hacer, ¡Hablaremos luego!

De acuerdo, tal vez ella estaba haciendo exactamente aquello por lo que acababa de acusar a Hinata, pero Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de cosas deprimentes esa mañana y era verdad que tenía rondas que hacer. Tenía que quitar suturas, eliminar infecciones, neutralizar venenos y una cura para el resfriado que descubrir (o al menos eso era lo que la gente parecía esperar de ella cuando les explicaba que no había un jutsu que pudiera eliminar los estornudos del resfriado.)

* * *

Le quedaba todavía un paciente que examinar antes de irse a almorzar y Sakura se detuvo fuera del consultorio cuando vio el nombre en la hoja de consultas.

¿Kimura?

Con una pizca de miedo, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro de la habitación. Un niño estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, con un estorboso yeso en su brazo y estaba jugando lo que parecía ser una lucha de pulgares con un hombre viejo. Sakura le reconoció inmediatamente, ya que el chico había sido su paciente dos años atrás también –eran el esposo de Yoshi y su hijo. Ella sólo pudo sentir alivio de que la mujer no estuviera con ellos.

—¿No arreglé ese brazo hace dos años? —Sakura preguntó mientras se acercaba. —No me digas que lo rompiste de nuevo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo avergonzado el niño. —Fue durante un entrenamiento hace unas semanas ¡Ahora soy un genin!

—¿Entonces te veré más seguido por aquí, huh? —Sakura dijo, tomando el brazo del niño con cuidado para examinarlo con más atención. —Apuesto a que quieres quitarte esta cosa. Aunque parece que mucha gente lo ha firmado. ¿Sientes dolor?

—Nah, sólo me pica.

—Bueno, dame unos minutos y entonces serás capaz de rascarte con gusto. —Sakura tomó sus herramientas para cortar el yeso de un gabinete cercano y movió una silla para sentarse junto al niño. Le sonrió a su padre mientras preparaba el equipo. —Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Kimura-San, ¿Cómo está su hermosa esposa?

—¿Conoce a Yoshi? —Preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Hemos hablado un par de veces por el trabajo. —Sakura dijo como si nada mientras comenzaba a separar el yeso. —Es una dama muy agradable. Y siempre usa vestidos adorables, ¿No lo cree?

Esa no era una pregunta inocente. Desde aquella vez en que Yoshi le había dicho que Kakashi le había comprado ese vestido azul, Sakura se había hecho un montón de preguntas que probablemente no tendrían respuesta. La principal era, ¿Cómo era posible comprarle un vestido a una mujer casada sin que su esposo lo notara? Sakura sabía que la única forma de obtener respuestas sería pedirlas sin que fuera obvio.

—Hay uno que usa a menudo. —Sakura continuó. —Y he querido preguntarle sobre él, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad. Es uno de un hermoso azul, con un brillo que me hace pensar en las plumas de pavorreal; me preguntaba… ¿Sabe dónde lo compró? Voy a ir a una boda dentro de unas semanas y me encantaría usar un vestido así.

—Sé cuál es el vestido del que habla. —Dijo, acariciándose la corta barba en su rostro. —¿Ese con un moño en los hombros?

—Ese mismo, señor.

—Creo que es de Suzuki. Creo. —Entonces se río. —Bueno, en verdad debería saberlo. Se lo compré por su cumpleaños el año pasado, pero mi memoria no es particularmente buena. Supongo que podría ser de cualquier boutique dentro de la ciudad, me temo.

Las manos de Sakura se detuvieron por una fracción de segundo en su trabajo, antes de que una sonrisita se colocara en su boca. —¿De verdad? —Murmuró. —De cualquier forma se lo agradezco.

Una vez que el yeso estuvo fuera del brazo del chico, éste se rascó con ganas y lo dobló con felicidad y facilidad como si no se lo hubiera roto ya dos veces. Sakura sonrió y se despidió de ambos, hizo el papeleo con rapidez y entonces fue de nuevo a la sala común para sacar su abrigo y bufanda. Conseguiría su almuerzo en el camino hacia la torre del Hokage donde pasaría el resto del día, corriendo detrás de la Hokage, porque aunque oficialmente le habían removido su título como 'Aprendiz' más de seis meses atrás, nada había cambiado mucho. Tsunade seguía esperando que Sakura fuera ahí para tomar algo de trabajo extra y le seguía explicando los más avanzados jutsu médicos que Sakura intentaba aprender, si es que Sakura tomaba la iniciativa de pedirle ayuda. Probablemente tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que, sin importar el nuevo status de Sakura como simple médico más que como aprendiz, seguía siendo una de las pocas personas en que Tsunade confiaba. Dormir con su maestro no había cambiado la fe que Tsunade tenía en ella como una confiable médico que terminaría siendo su sucesora.

Desafortunadamente, eso sólo quería decir que Sakura estaba atorada con la misma cantidad de trabajo que antes, sólo que ahora ya no tenía nada de los beneficios de antes. Pero no le importaba mucho. Todavía había muchas cosas que debía aprender y Tsunade quería seguirle enseñando. Incluso si no era ninguna obligación o si no era una capacitación 'oficial', era suficiente para Sakura.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la torre del Hokage con una caja bento en una mano y una bebida caliente enlatada en la otra. Tan pronto como la ráfaga de aire caliente de los radiadores le golpeó la cara, una persona se acercó corriendo para confrontarla. —¡Ahí estás! —Era Kimiko, a quien Sakura vagamente conocía de administración. —Tsunade-Sama ha estado esperándote- tienes que ir de inmediato. Dice que es urgente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —Sakura preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero dice que es algo que te importa.

 _Kakashi._ Sakura pensó instantáneamente y todo lo que pudo hacer fue subir corriendo las escaleras, intentando no golpear a alguien –aunque no siendo tan exitosa. Cruzó la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade sin aliento. —¡Tsunade-Sama! ¿Qué sucede?

Tsunade le miró. —¡Oh, bien! Estás aquí. —Entonces le mostró un catálogo de pintura. —¿Con cuál debería pintar la oficina? Estaba pensando en Sol de la Pradera o Bosque Verde, ¿Qué piensas?

Sakura se le quedó viendo y también al catálogo mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento. —Bueno, de hecho, —Comenzó. —Me gustaría Goma de mascar Rosa, pero-

—¡Niña tonta! ¿Por qué creí que era una buena idea preguntarte? —Tsunade le despidió. —¡Shizune! ¡Shizune, ven aquí y ayúdame a elegir un color!

Sakura se fue felizmente hacia uno de los escritorios vacíos pegados al fondo de la habitación, donde generalmente los concejales trabajaban y devoró su almuerzo en silencio, incluso si estaba un poquito molesta por haber tenido que hacer tal carrera hasta ahí. De verdad había creído que tendría noticias de Kakashi. Malas noticias. Como que había sido encontrado muerto en algún sitio y Tsunade quería decírselo con amabilidad.

Era algo muy irracional, pero por los últimos seis meses, Sakura había pensado así cada vez que Tsunade quería verla 'urgentemente', incluso si siempre era para discutir otros detalles tediosos que no tenían que ver para nada con Kakashi.

Por lo que sabía, Kakashi estaba bien. Lo último que había oído, era que estaba muy en el sur, disfrutando del verano mientras Konoha soportaba el invierno. Él enviaba pequeñas actualizaciones de vez en cuando a Tsunade como parte de su contrato, pero nunca eran más que un par de líneas atadas a la pata de un halcón. La última había sido más o menos así:

" _Hola a todos. Disfrutando de Costa Buto. El clima es agradable. La comida horrible. Dale mis saludos al Equipo Tenzou. Los pájaros me siguen molestando, así que seré breve._

 _Adiós._

 _Besos, Kakashi."_

Así que al menos Sakura sabía que estaba relativamente bien y vivo, incluso si le comía por dentro el deseo de saber por qué nunca la mencionaba. Incluso en sus cartas más largas –que eran un par de párrafos al menos-, sólo mencionaba su nombre de paso, así como hacía con el de Naruto o Sasuke.

Extraño… para un hombre que profesaba sentir algo por ella.

Mientras Shizune continuaba insistiendo que Océano Azul era un color que quedaba mejor en la oficina de la Hokage en lugar de Bosque Verde, Sakura comió algunos vegetales y bebió de su ahora tibio té. Recordaba cómo había chocado con Hinata en el hospital el día que Kakashi se había ido. La chica Hyuuga había estado más nerviosa de lo usual y bastante peculiar, y cuando preguntó sobre Kakashi y Sakura respondió que se había ido, de la nada rompió a llorar.

Había sido una reacción realmente fuerte incluso para Hinata y Sakura rápidamente había llegado a su origen.

En algún punto de la noche anterior, Naruto había ido con ella y le había confiado lo que Kakashi le había confiado a _él:_ que amaba a Sakura y que Naruto tenía prohibido decirlo. Así que Hinata ahora estaba enojada por dos razones: la primera, había fallado de nuevo en mantener un secreto que le habían confiado y segunda, era porque sentía que la decisión era demasiado cruel.

—¡Pero él te ama, Sakura-san! —Sollozó. —Se fue hace unas horas- ¡Tal vez puedas alcanzarlo!

Sakura se había sentado sin decir nada y estaba pensando con mucho cuidado.

Sí, podría alcanzar a Kakashi, ¿Pero y luego qué? ¿Qué cambiaría de esta relación a largo plazo? Él ya estaba consciente de que la amaba, así que decirle lo que ella sabía no haría que su decisión cambiara, probablemente. Y aunque podría decirle que sentía lo mismo, ¿Pero eso haría que cambiara su opinión?

Porque si él la amaba, entonces significaba que no la había dejado porque se había aburrido de su relación. Si él la amaba, la única razón por la que él podría querer dejarla era porque resultaba más gentil que quedarse juntos y terminar poco a poco enclaustrados en su propio hogar.

Él le había preguntado si ella entendía por qué le había dejado...

Se había dado cuenta que ahora lo entendía. Algo.

Una extraña paz había deshecho el nudo que había alrededor de su corazón y le sonrió a Hinata y le aseguró que estaba bien. No seguiría a Kakashi, porque eso no era parte del plan. Y al menos se sentía mejor, sabiendo que él le amaba después de todo.

¿Pero y ahora? ¿Eran seis meses tiempo suficiente para él para olvidar? Había recorrido mucho terreno en esos largos meses desde su partida, y Sakura no tenía duda de que seguramente se había cruzado con varias exóticas mujeres. Él era un mujeriego por naturaleza, y aunque él le había dicho a Naruto que la amaba, ¿Era ese tipo de amor que duraba? ¿El tipo de amor que podría sobrevivir el paso del tiempo y ser recordado incluso estando a un lado de una desarmadora y hermosa cara?

No era imposible que él hubiera estado con otras mujeres desde entonces. Incluso había tenido una vez un sueño donde Kakashi les hacía el amor a incontables mujeres sin rostro, desconocidas, de la misma forma en que le había hecho el amor a Sakura. Aunque había sido un sueño, tenía la sensación de que había sido producto de su subconsciente intentando recordarle que Kakashi era Kakashi, y que su corazón no funcionaba de la misma forma que el de ella.

Así que por seis largos meses –y poco más- había estado esperando. Por exactamente qué, no estaba completamente segura. Pero mientras tanto, había sido exactamente como Kakashi lo había dicho. Su partida había cambiado algo en la forma en que la gente veía su relación. Ya no era más el sórdido amorío entre un maestro pervertido devorando la carne joven de una promiscua chica que usaba su cuerpo para ascender. Desde que se había ido, había ganado cierto sentido de vindicación.

Para algunos, simplemente había bastado con ver el rostro de Kakashi Al menos había sido así por Ino. Parecía que en el momento en que Ino había visto a Kakashi como realmente era, se había olvidado de la razón por la que se había opuesto a la relación que Sakura y ella tenían.

—Ahora veo lo que viste en él. —Le dijo a Sakura un par de días después de que se hubiera ido. —Es triste que se haya ido. Ahora que pienso en ello, creo que lucen muy bien juntos. No es tan viejo como pensé, ¿Sabes?

Por supuesto, Ino era especialmente comprensiva y perdonaría a cualquier hombre pecador que tuviera una cara bonita. Pero para los otros al menos alguna reacción similar había tomado lugar. Tal vez era porque Kakashi había mantenido su vida escondida de los ojos de la aldea y mantenido los detalles de su apariencia y su vida como un secreto, había hecho sin querer que la gente encontrara difícil confiar en él y sus intenciones. Cuando la gente había escuchado que el infame Ninja que Copia había estado durmiendo con su estudiante, su huraña y excéntrica naturaleza sólo había servido para condenarlo. Pero cuando se había parado ahí ante ellos, en ropas civiles con su normal aunque hermosa cara abierta a su escrutinio y tal vez por la forma en que había abrazado amorosamente a Sakura –porque ahora sabía que _tenía_ que haber sido amor lo que estaba en ese abrazo- habían conseguido entenderlo. Había sido un hombre común para ellos ese día, no el extraño enmascarado que vagaba por las calles de la aldea, a quien todo el mundo conocía pero que al mismo tiempo… era un extraño.

Y entonces de alguna manera habían entendido que él la amaba. Sakura no sabía si Naruto o Hinata habían dicho algo a los demás, o si todo el mundo había escuchado el quiebre que Hinata había tenido con Sakura en el hospital (los hospitales no eran los lugares más privados del mundo), pero eventualmente se convirtió en conocimiento popular que Hatake Kakashi amaba a Haruno Sakura, y entonces él había dejado la aldea como un noble y mal juzgado hombre.

Todavía había un montón de personas que no aprobaban su relación, pero con Kakashi fuera no había mucho que siguiera alimentando los chismes, y pronto los chismes fueron ahogados por aquellos que hablaban sobre la _Gran y Trágica Historia de Amor del Ninja que Copia y la Aprendiz de la Hokage._ Ese guapo hombre y esa chica tan fuerte, decían, una total pena que todos eran tan cerrados de mente y no habían dejado que su amor floreciera. Olvidándose, por supuesto, de que esos mismos a los que habían llamado 'cerrados de mente' eran ellos, quienes habían susurrado sobre el escándalo. Las memorias de las personas eran terriblemente malas.

A Sakura no le importaba la hipocresía, pero al menos agradecía ser capaz de caminar de nuevo en la calle sin ser interrumpida por algún comentario desagradable e ir al hospital sin ser ignorada por sus compañeros. Luego de que había probado que trabajaba tan duro como antes, con o sin los beneficios de ser la aprendiz de la Hokage, había ganado un montón del respeto que había perdido.

Podía respirar de nuevo. Y sabía que si Kakashi no se hubiera ido, y si siguieran juntos, agarrándose a los pedazos de la relación que tenían, la condena hubiera seguido hasta que uno de los dos se rompiera.

Esa era la razón por la que ella se había convencido para dejarlo ir.

Pero seguía esperando por algo; algo que fuera una señal de lo que tenía que hacer después.

—Sakura. —Tsunade le llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Cuando termines tu almuerzo, ¿Puedes fotocopiar estas hojas? Necesito cincuenta copias de cada una.

* * *

Mientras Sakura estaba inclinada sobre la máquina copiadora, con su barbilla descansaba en su palma mientras el panel de luz iba de atrás a adelante con un suave zumbido debajo de ella, se preguntó qué sería lo que el futuro le esperaba. Si Kakashi regresaba, ¿Funcionaría entre ellos? ¿Seguiría el todavía interesado? ¿Qué tal si él seguía interesado pero no quería regresar? ¿Podría Sakura irse y buscarlo?

Pero Sakura no quería dejar Konoha. No era como Kakashi, porque los lazos que tenía con sus amigos no era algo que podría fácilmente hacer a un lado. No podría dejar a Naruto o a Sasuke, o al hogar en el que había crecido con sus calles familiares y paisajes y construcciones. No podría convertirse en una viajera… tenía muchas cosas con las cuales cargaría –su secadora, el maquillaje, shampoo, toda su ropa y sus libros médicos- y simplemente no sería posible _ser_ Haruno Sakura mientras vagaba con sólo lo básico.

Más que cualquier cosa, deseaba que Kakashi regresara a casa. Ninguna de sus cartas o notas expresaban que tuviera algún tipo de arrepentimiento por haberse ido, o de que extrañara Konoha. Y con cada mes que pasaba y cada vez que él fallaba en mencionarla en un sentido profundo, la confianza que Sakura tenía de que él la amara iba decreciendo. ¿Qué si él estaba afuera, infeliz por haber tenido que marcharse? ¿Y si la culpaba? ¿Y si el amor que alguna vez había tenido se había convertido en amargura y arrepentimiento y ya no quería tener que ver con ella?

La máquina copiadora se quedó callada y Sakura tomó las gruesas pilas de copias para comenzar a separarlas para acomodarlas como correspondía. En un descuido, una hoja le hizo un corte y terminó siseando por el dolor mientras una delgada línea de sangre aparecía. Era raro que pudiera correr con heridas que apenas le dejaban respirar, pero cuando se cortaba con el papel sintiera la necesidad de quejarse y maldecir mientras chupaba la patética herida.

Prioridades… eso era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Sakura-San, está todo bien?

Sakura saltó por el sonido de la voz, incluso aunque sabía que no debería estar así de sorprendida, viendo que tan cerca estaba el laboratorio de Reprografía del laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo. —¡Shinra-kun! —Ella sacó el dedo de su boca y ondeó la mano para asegurarle al hombre en el marco de la puerta que estaba bien. —No es nada, sólo me corté con el papel. Soy muy tonta.

Él asintió. —¿Acabaste con la fotocopiadora? —Preguntó, alzando su propio fajo de hojas de trabajo. —Sólo necesito…

—Oh-¡Adelante! —Sakura tomó su trabajo y se movió a una mesa libre para dejarle libre la máquina. Mientras volvía a su trabajo de acomodar las hojas, observó la espalda de Shinra que estaba programando la fotocopiadora. Había hablado con él varias ocasiones desde que se habían conocido en el bar –cuando le había comprado una bebida y Kakashi se había dado a la pelirroja-, mayormente porque Tsunade había decidido que Sakura había llegado a un punto en su entrenamiento no oficial en el que podía estar más de cerca de los venenos y antídotos para familiarizarse con ellos, y entonces, pasaba uno que otro día en el laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo de venenos donde Shinra trabajaba.

A través de sus conversaciones, Sakura había aprendido muchas cosas sobre este hombre. Era serio, pero no tímido, sólo se dejaba absorber por sus tareas y trabajo tan profundamente que era difícil distraerlo. Y tenía un buen corazón. Siempre había sido bueno y educado con Sakura, incluso en el tiempo en que luego de la huida de Kakashi la seguía tratando mal por una razón u otra. Sin embargo, no era terriblemente bueno explicando cómo algunos de sus venenos funcionaban a Sakura y, como resultado, a veces había pasado horas con él trabajando bajo su ojo experto.

Si adivinaba su edad, lo pondría entre la suya y la de Kakashi, aunque sospechaba que su personalidad lo hacía lucir más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Y sólo por mencionarlo, él había tocado el necesario número de botones que hacían que Sakura se sentara derecha cuando él entraba en la habitación. Era inteligente, un genio en su campo, amable, bien parecido y llevaba con él un aire de dignidad y moderación.

Si su corazón no hubiera sido robado ya por Kakashi –que ahora estaba cargándolo a través de colinas y valles en el sur-, probablemente estaría muy interesada en él. Sólo que, como la mayoría de hombres en los que ponía su esperanza, él no estaba interesado en ella, estaba muy segura de ello.

—Mi hermana se va a casar la próxima semana. —Dijo de pronto, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera aunque él no le estaba viendo.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamó. Él entonces la miró y su expresión era muy seria. —Um… ¿Son buenas noticias… no?

—Oh, sí. Él es un buen tipo. —Asintió. —El único problema es que no tengo una cita.

Sakura sospechaba que sabía hacia donde iba esto, y un cosquilleo de alarma y emoción corrió por su columna. —¿En serio? —Preguntó con cuidado.

Él se dio la vuelta y se inclinó contra la fotocopiadora. —Esperaba que me ayudaras en esa área. —Le dijo.

—¿Quieres decir… que quieres que te ayude a drogar y secuestrar a alguna pobre chica para que te acompañe?

—Ordinariamente, pero tal vez quiera algo un poco más sencillo. —Sugirió.

Sakura pasó saliva. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Obviamente no tienes que ir si no quieres. —Le dijo con rapidez –la primera pizca de inseguridad que había visto en él. —Sólo esperaba que-

—Sí, por supuesto. —Sakura le interrumpió. —Por supuesto, iré contigo. Estaría contenta de hacerlo.

Él se le quedó viendo, sorprendido, entonces le sonrió ligeramente. —Creí que tal vez tú estarías…

—Tienes que superarlo en algún punto, ¿No es cierto? —Le dijo con cuidado. —Iré contigo a la boda. Quiero hacerlo.

Pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera completamente cierto y mientras iba a casa por la tarde, se convenció a sí misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El río debajo del puente se había congelado y ella se detuvo en el barandal para echar un vistazo a la delgada capa de hielo que cubría la superficie del agua. Seis meses atrás, ella había arrojado un muy hermoso y caro vestido dentro de este río por culpa de la mentira de una mujer y, no por primera vez, sintió arrepentimiento –sólo que ahora era más profundo, porque ahora sabía que no había sido un regalo insignificante y que sólo dios sabía lo que Kakashi había sentido al observar cómo ella lo arrojaba como si lo fuera.

Sakura se había encontrado muy tentada a contactarlo. Para leer sus palabras ya que no podía escuchar su voz y contarle todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones que habían en su cabeza. Quería escribirle una carta y preguntarle si seguía pensando en ella, y que si estaba bien si iba a una boda como la pareja de otro hombre, ¿Estaba bien seguir adelante? ¿Estaba bien que quisiera intentar volver a enamorarse?

Continuó su camino a casa, su corazón totalmente hundido. Si conociera la manera para contactar a Kakashi, ya lo hubiera hecho. Siempre había pensado en escribirle cartas a él, ¿Pero dónde demonios tenía que mandarlas? Se movía muy seguido, así que para cuando la carta llegara a su último paradero conocido, indudablemente estaría en otro. Sólo Tsunade tenía los contactos de emergencia de Kakashi, pero Sakura no quería pedírselos. Tsunade no siempre respetaba la privacidad como debía hacerlo, y cualquier mensaje que Sakura quisiera enviar a Kakashi definitivamente circularía dos veces la oficina antes de que fuera enviado.

Dentro de su departamento, Sakura se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y dobló con cuidado su bufanda. Se comió el pudding que había guardado en el refrigerador y entonces se metió en la cama para continuar su lectura. Afuera, el cielo tenía un gris pálido –un color que le recordaba mucho el cabello de cierto hombre- y entonces comenzó a nevar, así como sucedía seguido en esas noches. Sakura observó suaves copos pasar por enfrente de la luz de las lámparas de la calle y dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Kakashi odiaría estarse perdiendo la nieve.

Sakura había aprendido durante el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo que se interesaba por el tipo de climas que resultaran extremos. Era indiferente a la lluvia, al viento y a las olas de calor, pero a la primera señal de la nieve, se volvía un tipo de enciclopedia sobre la nieve.

—Siempre puedes calcular la temperatura por la forma de los copos de nieve. —Les había dicho, durante sus días de genin en entrenamiento cuando una tormenta de nieve se había vuelto tan densa que los había obligado a detener su camino rumbo a una misión para buscar protección debajo de los árboles. —Entre -16 y -12 grados, tienen forma de estrella. Entre -12 y -7, son como platos. Entre -7 y -5, caen como pequeñas columnas y se vuelven agujas entre los -5 y los -2. Y cuando estamos entre -2 y 0 grados, caen de nuevo como platos.

Los tres niños no se habían puesto mucha atención y habían temblado dramáticamente debajo de las ramas. —¿Entonces qué quiere decir eso? —Sasuke preguntó gruñonamente.

—Bueno, estos son copos con forma de plato…—Kakashi suspiró, estirando la mano para atrapar algunos. —así que o hace un jodido frío o _de verdad_ hace un jodido frío. Elige.

—¿Sensei, cómo es que sabes mucho sobre cosas sin importancia? —Sakura le había gruñido.

—Cuando eres tan viejo como yo, —Le dijo. —tendrás mucho tiempo libre para aprender mucho sobre todas las cosas inútiles que se te ocurran.

Gradualmente, sus recuerdos se convirtieron en sueños y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormida entre sus libros médicos, con visiones de cabello nevado y cálidos abrazos para mantenerle acompañada en la noche.

* * *

Nieve fresca crujió debajo de su pie mientras Kakashi caminaba en silencio en el campo inactivo. —Buenos días, amigo. —Murmuró al húmedo espantapájaros con el que se cruzó, la nieve se había apilado sobre su sombrero y mangas. La nieve tenía que tener al menos quince centímetros de profundidad, pero seguía cayendo implacable.

Iba a ser uno de _esos_ inviernos, parecía.

Kakashi se apretó más la bufanda alrededor de su nariz y boca y la pasó por encima de su cabeza para protegerse las orejas. No había mucho más que recorrer. Frente a él podía ver ya el camino que había recorrido incontables veces antes y sabía que si lo seguía terminaría frente a las puertas de Konoha unos kilómetros adelante. Pero cuando Kakashi saltó la zanja y se encontró en el lado de la carretera con hierba, caminó directamente hacia los árboles del otro lado. El camino no era más que resbaladiza y viscosa aguanieve, pero no quería hacer su gran re-entrada a Konoha con el trasero mojado luego de dar un mal paso. No que nadie le estuviera esperando.

Pero ya _había_ visto uno o dos cometas sobrevolando en los cielos y estaba tentado a apostar a que uno de ellos estaba actuando como ojos y oídos para Konoha. No le sorprendería saber si las noticias ya había alcanzado a la Hokage sobre un personaje sospechoso rondando en la nieve hacia Konoha. Con suerte lo reconocerían, o tal vez se encontraría con veinte ANBU materializados repentinamente en el bosque cercano para derribarlo en el suelo y cachearlo. Veinte ANBU podrían materializarse repentinamente de cualquier forma incluso si _lo reconocieran,_ dependiendo de cuán vindicativa Tsunade se estuviera sintiendo. ¿Serían seis meses suficiente tiempo para perdonar y olvidar que deshonrado a su aprendiz favorita?

Bueno, él iba a descubrirlo.

Como había esperado, las puertas de la entrada carecían de alguna fiesta de bienvenida que estuviera esperando por él –a diferencia de la que le había despedido. Caminó humildemente bajo el arco y en un instante estaba en casa. Era casi como si no se hubiera ido. Nadie le prestó mucha atención mientras caminaba por las calles y ciertamente nadie lo reconocía. Tal vez porque su cara y cabello estaban escondidos por la bufanda, o tal vez era porque la nieve estaba haciendo difícil ver con claridad. De cualquier forma, Kakashi caminó hacia la torre del Hokage sin ser molestado. Lo que quería hacer de verdad era irse a casa y tomar un buen baño, pero sin duda, Tsunade estaría ya al tanto de su regreso y seguramente estaría esperando a que se presentara frente a su escritorio tan pronto como fuera físicamente posible.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de la torre del Hokage, la corriente de aire caliente en su rostro era casi insoportable luego de tanto tiempo expuesto al frío. Su ropa se sintió de pronto caliente y daba comezón, pero estoicamente subió las escaleras hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina que había estado visualizando en su cabeza durante los últimos kilómetros. Dudó por un segundo o dos antes de abrir la puerta para permitirse entrar.

La cabeza de Shizune se alzó. —No hay visitas, por favor. La Hokage está muy ocupada. —Le dijo formalmente.

—Yo. —Le saludó, alzando una enguantada mano.

La mujer frunció el ceño y le echó un vistazo. Cuando su boca y ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, Kakashi supuso que le había reconocido. —Estás de vuelta. —Resolló.

—Necesito ver a Tsunade-Sama. —Le dijo. —Es muy urgente.

—Oh… um… por supuesto, adelante.

Él murmuró un suave agradecimiento y puso una mano en la manija de la puerta hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Era seguro decir que estaba esperando ver a Tsunade siendo Tsunade, es decir, siendo la Hokage se suponía que era el arma más letal de Konoha, tendría que estar en su escritorio tamborileando los dedos diciendo cosas como "Había estado esperándote" o "¿Qué te tomó tanto?"

También era seguro decir que había esperado que al menos estuviera sentada derecha.

En el momento en que cerró la puerta detrás de él, Tsunade dio un brinco en la silla con un ronquido y una post it pegada en su barbilla. —Estoy despierta. —Dijo con rapidez y con un tono escurrido que decía que claramente no estaba muy despierta y tontamente se arregló el cabello. —¿Qué sucede?

Mientras se quitaba la post it del rostro pareció dar un buen vistazo de él. —Oh, eres tú. —Le dijo. Definitivamente sonaba sorprendida, pero no había nada que dijera si era una sorpresa agradable o una decepción lo que sentía mientras se aproximaba a él. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo información que pensé sería de tu interés. —Dijo, yendo directo al punto. —Vagando en Giiza, tiendes a escuchar algunas cosas quieras o no, ¿Estoy en lo correcto si digo que sé que tienes una misión de acompañamiento planeada para la próxima semana para una familia que cruza las salinas?

Una sonrisita cruzó los labios de Tsunade. —Lo estás.

—Bueno, ahí habrá-

—¿Una emboscada?

Kakashi suspiró. —¿Ya lo sabías…?

—Kakashi, tengo espías puestos en cada esquina posible. Esta información es al menos dos semanas vieja, es inútil para mí. —Tsunade dijo igualmente, acomodándose los broches de cabello. —Y me rehúso a creer que caminaste todo el camino desde Giiza en este clima sólo para decirme un mundano plan como ese, incluso sin ser advertido, y que fácilmente podría ser reprimido. ¿Y no pudiste enviarlo en un ave mensajera?

—Tenía ganas de caminar. —Kakashi alzó los hombros.

Tsunade dio un resoplido burlón. —Tus mentiras son tan malas como siempre. —Remarcó con frialdad. —¿Qué te trae de verdad?

Kakashi sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Parece que he desperdiciado un viaje, eso es todo. Espero si no te importa si me quedo un par de noches mientras espero que la nieve baje un poco.

—El exilio te lo pusiste tú, no yo. —Tsunade le recordó. —Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. Aunque me atrevo a decir que ciertas personas estarán felices por tenerte de vuelta aunque sea un rato.

—Ah, sí. Naruto tal vez extraña tener a alguien que limpie su refrigerador. Temo descubrir cómo es que huele la leche pasada de seis meses atrás. Y Sasuke probablemente extraña burlarse de su pobre y viejo maestro.

—Tú sabes a quién tenía en mente exactamente…—Tsunade le dijo silenciosamente.

Un pequeño silencio pasó entre ellos y Kakashi se rascó la oreja ociosamente. —Entonces… ¿Sakura está aquí?

—Eso fue fácil.

—Sí…

—Sakura no está aquí, Kakashi. Ella ya no trabaja aquí. —Tsunade le dijo con burla. —¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una tirana?

Kakashi parpadeó confuso. —¿Perdón?

La sonrisa de Tsunade se hizo más amplia. —Una mujer en su condición no puede trabajar. Está en casa, calentándose los pies… comiendo pasteles de crema de maní, y esas cosas…

La confusión se rehusó a dejar su cara por un momento o dos y de pronto se aflojó. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero parecía haber olvidado lo que quería decir y entonces la confusión regresó.

Tsunade se acomodó el cabello hacia su espalda. —¿Hay algún problema?

Kakashi tragó con dificultad. —¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ¿No es cierto? —Tsunade respondió sin culpa alguna.

La mirada de Kakashi se apartó de ella. Parecía débil. —¿Puedo irme?

Ella apuntó a la puerta. —Claro.

Sin perder más tiempo con las formalidades y despedidas, Kakashi se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta –atrapó a Shizune pegada a ella, parecía que había estado chismoseando desde el otro lado- y salió con un paso ligeramente más tenso que el que tenía cuando había entrado.

Shizune se enderezó y le dio a Tsunade una mirada dura. —Eso fue cruel.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Decirle sobre la 'condición' de Sakura, ¿Qué tipo de condición podría ser, Tsunade-Sama?

—Tenía la impresión de que se había resfriado esta semana. —La Hokage respondió, tomando su olvidada taza de café.

—No, Tsunade-Sama. Sakura no se resfrió en la semana. —Shizune gruñó.

—Oh. Mi error. —Tsunade tomó un sorbo de su frío café. Se dio cuenta de que Shizune seguía viéndole y le sonrió en respuesta. —Oh, vamos. Tú también puedes notar que se está escondiendo de ella. Al menos de esa forma no va a suceder.

Shizune se rindió y dejó salir un suspiro. —Es una psicópata.

—No. Una sociópata. Hay una diferencia.

* * *

 **Notas de la traducción:**

¡Hola a todos!

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.** Nos queda sólo un capítulo y no sé si pueda subirlo este viernes, pero haré mi esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Aunque si no puedo, espero que lo entiendan y puedan esperar por el capítulo el día martes.

 **tifakxt:** Creo que ya puedo responder claramente a tu comentario anterior (ya que no podía decirlo sin spoilear este). Desde mi punto de vista, Sakura estaba enamorada de Kakashi, pero no lo amaba. Yo considero que debido a toda la situación que estaban pasando, ella se había mantenido agarrada a él y eso mismo le imposibilitaba definir consciente lo que sentía, ¿A qué me refiero? Pues que por lo mismo podía simplemente decir 'estoy enamorada' o 'amo a Kakashi' simplemente para justificar que seguía con él porque era válido y no porque tuviera miedo de quedarse sola y enfrentando a toda la aldea. Hasta este capítulo y considerando que ha pasado tiempo dentro de la historia, Sakura ya ha pensado y ha sabido ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía y saber que no sólo era por el desmadre que los rodeaba, sino porque genuinamente tenía esos sentimientos. Por supuesto, tampoco quiero decir que los sentimientos que tenía por él en el capitulo anterior (o seis meses atrás) eran menos válidos, pero sí más confusos por el contexto.

Para este momento supongo que ya habrás leído el original y sabrás cómo termina. Sólo te pido que si es así y comentas algo por acá, por favor, no spoilees porque tengo un par de lectoras que se leen los comentarios y me daría mucha penita que sepan así cómo termina. Te agradezco mucho el apoyo que le has dado a la traducción y espero puedas seguirme en proyectos futuros.

Y eso es todo.

 **Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas y deseenme suerte con el último capítulo. ¡Les deseo a todos una bonita semana!**


	21. Fin del Invierno

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _The Window_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Perdón por el retraso! Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir y como es el último y quería que tuviera el balance perfecto y el tono adecuado para cerrar los cabos sueltos. Eso y que diciembre es uno de esos meses XD Bueno, disfrútenlo. Creo que los he mantenido esperando el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Fin del Invierno**

Cerca de treinta y dos años antes de esta historia, Hatake Sakumo regresó a casa de su primera incursión en la guerra para encontrarse con que su prometida estaba embarazada –esa misma que había sentido pena por él la noche anterior antes de ser enviado a una campaña de guerra que duraría cinco meses y habían perdido la virginidad. Nadie quería morir como un virgen, después de todo.

Ahora Kakashi se estaba preguntando si lo que él estaba sintiendo ahora era parecido a lo que su padre había sentido en ese momento. Un pánico que le estaba haciendo retorcer las entrañas, algo de negación, pero sobre todo _miedo._ Miedo de que en el momento en que él estuviera en el pórtico de Sakura ella lo convertiría en una papilla sangrienta por ponerla en esa condición.

 _Pero siempre tengo mucho cuidado._ —Pensó. — _Dijo que estaba en control natal…_

¿Cómo había podido suceder esto?

Bueno, además de la manera _obvia…_

Era típico. La primera vez que bajaba la guardia –la primera chica a la que le tenía tanta confianza como para pasar por alto la preocupación- y esto sucedía. ¿O tal vez ese había sido el punto? No había otra chica o mujer con la que él se pudiera imaginar podría estar en una situación así. Si él en algún momento tuviera un hijo, sólo podría ser con Sakura, pero eso no quería decir que él quería que ella le pusiera la carga sin una advertencia o discusión del tema. No era justo.

Pero él no se podía presentar así en su puerta –no con su actual apariencia cercana a algún tipo de yeti que había estado vagando en lo inhóspito. No se había afeitado tan seguido como debía, estaba usando dos capas porque la nieve derretida había empapado la primera y como resultado lucía como un conejo vagabundo. El olor probablemente no ayudaba tampoco. Personalmente no lo encontraba ofensivo, pero sabía que no todo el mundo disfrutaba del olor de _Eau De Perro Mojado._ Tenía que admitir que había llamado a la jauría de ninken en las pasadas noches amargas para compartir color corporal… y su pestilencia.

Estaba decidido. Iría a casa y se pondría algo presentable y mientras tanto, podía pensar en qué le diría a Sakura y/o hacer arreglos para su funeral.

Estaba de camino a casa de nuevo. Iba de camino al agua caliente, a la existencia de plomería, electricidad y del familiar olor de su propia cama. Por los pasados seis meses había estado entrando y saliendo de hoteles y tabernas y ocasionalmente, incluso, había tenido que estar en los _love hotel._ Aunque eran baratos y todo, había intentado evitarlos tanto como le fuera posible. Meterse solo en un hotel que estaba destinado específicamente a parejas siempre era un poco deprimente y en esas noches se encontraba muy consciente de su propia soledad, extrañando que un cuerpo cálido y femenino estuviera contra el de él. Y no _cualquier_ cuerpo femenino. La Picazón estaba de vuelta, así como siempre estaba luego de un par de semanas y meses estando solo, pero seguía siendo tan específica como antes. Quería a Sakura. Sólo a Sakura.

 _Él_ quería a Sakura.

Pero primero- una ducha.

Kakashi subió las escaleras rumbo a su departamento, cambiando sobre sus hombros el peso de su mochila que se había incrementado como si deseara ser arrojada sobre el suelo. Ahí seguía su viejo tapete de bienvenida. También seguía el viejo 9 pintado en dorado sobre la puerta verde. Y ahí estaba su llave, todavía escondida en un hueco que quedaba en el marco superior de la puerta, con una ligera capa de polvo que le aseguraba que nadie la había tocado desde que se había ido. La metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Los tirantes de su mochila ya estaban deslizados en sus codos, preparados para dejar su cuerpo con triunfo.

Entonces, dos caras sorprendidas le recibieron desde un sillón amarillo.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco.

Era complicado decir quién estaba más sorprendido.

—Uh… ¿Qué están haciendo en mi departamento? —Kakashi preguntó a la pareja acurrucada en el sofá que no recordaba tener, al parecer viendo un televisor que tampoco creía tener.

—¿ _Tu_ departamento? —La mujer se puso en pie con las manos vueltas puños en sus caderas. —¡¿Quién crees que eres- caminando aquí como si este lugar te perteneciera?!

— _Me pertenece_ este lugar. —Kakashi dijo razonablemente. —¿Son invasores o algo?

La cara de la mujer se volvió roja de rabia. —¡¿Quién te dio la llave?!

—¡Hatake-San! ¿Qué hace aquí de vuelta tan pronto?

Kakashi se dio la vuelta para ver al casero corriendo en el pasillo hacia él, obviamente había escuchado la conmoción. La mujer había gritado mucho después de todo. —Uchida-San. —Le saludó. —¿Por qué están estas personas en mi departamento?

—Um, porque, verá, ustednoestabaquíasíquelovendí. —El casero dio numerosas reverencias mientras se disculpaba con la pareja que estaba dentro del departamento, y corriendo a Kakashi para cerrar la puerta como si _él_ fuera el intruso.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kakashi demandó saber, más perplejo que otra cosa.

—No tenía manera de contactarme con usted. —Respondió el casero. —Su renta dejó de llegarme, así que no tuve más opción. El mercado de bienes raíces está creciendo, sabe, no podía dejar un departamento vacío. Es como desperdiciar dinero. Tenía que ponerlo en renta de nuevo.

De acuerdo. Era ligeramente mercenario, pero si Kakashi también fuera casero hubiera hecho probablemente lo mismo. —¿Pero qué hay de todas mis cosas? —Preguntó, inmediatamente pensando en todos los libros Icha Icha que había guardado debajo de su cama. ¿Dónde estaban ahora?

—Su amiga tomó la mayoría de sus pertenencias, creo. —Su casero dijo con ansiedad. —Tendrá que preguntarle a ella.

—¿Mi amiga? —Kakashi repitió.

—Esa con el cabello rosa, no puedo recordar su nombre.

 _Por supuesto._ —Sakura debió haber tomado posesión de sus posesiones. — _Probablemente para quemarlas._

—Así que no tengo casa. —Kakashi se lamentó con tristeza.

—¿No tiene amigos con los cuales quedarse?

—No estoy seguro… —Él no tenía mucha seguridad de que la aldea ya no lo odiara.

Kakashi se quedó viendo a un punto en la nada, enfrentándose a la dura realidad de que ahora no sólo parecía un holgazán vagabundo, sino que _era_ un holgazán vagabundo.

—Lo siento, Hatake-san, pero necesito que me devuelva la llave extra. —El casero le dijo con incomodidad.

¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? Kakashi suspiró y en silencio le tendió la polvosa llave a su antiguo casero e hizo la nota mental de encontrar un nuevo sitio para vivir. Probablemente una casa. Con un dormitorio para el bebé.

—Oh, dios. —Él podía sentir el color de su rostro irse.

—¿Disculpe? —Preguntó el casero.

—Nada. —Murmuró Kakashi, comenzando a irse.

Seguía nevando afuera. El pálido cielo parecía reflejar el paisaje y Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro que pasó su bufanda en la forma de una blanca nube. Le gustaba la nieve, pero parecía que no había forma de escapar de ella hoy. —Mierda, hace frío. —Susurró para sí mismo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su capa y comenzó a moverse hacia el departamento de Sakura.

Desde que había hablado con Tsunade hasta ese momento ya habían pasado al menos veinte minutos y seguía sin saber qué demonios decirle a Sakura. ¿Qué decías en esa situación? 'Hola' sonaba como un buen comienzo, si vivía lo suficiente como para decirlo.

Un chillido y un golpe que vino de algún lado le hizo detenerse y poner su atención en los alrededores. Alzó los ojos para echar un vistazo en la cortina de nieve para ver a una pálida chica con largo cabello oscuro, un gorro purpura y unos hinchados mitones viéndole con horror no disfrazado, sus manos puestas sobre su boca y la bolsa de comida que había estado llevando caída sobre la nieve a sus pies.

Siempre había sido un poquito rara, esa chica, Hinata, pero él no era nadie para juzgar. —Yo. —Él alzó su mano y entonces Naruto se paró a un lado de ella, luciendo tan sorprendido como atemorizado. —Los dos se ven bien.

—¡Hey, regresaste! —Al menos Naruto se recuperó y tuvo la decencia de parecer contento, incluso si había una pizca de cautela en su voz. —¿Sensei, cuándo regresaste?

—Hace un rato. —Respondió con vaguedad, mirando a Hinata que seguía congelada y lentamente poniéndose más roja. —¿En qué andan ustedes? ¿Algo interesante?

—¡Qué-oh! —Naruto se talló la nariz con el dorso de la mano y sonrió. —Estamos de regreso de la boda. La fiesta duró _toda_ la noche, así que nos encontramos en el hotel.

—¿Boda? —Kakashi repitió. —¿Alguien se casó?

—Sí… un tipo… con esta chica… la verdad no me acuerdo. —Naruto dijo, sus palabras guardando cierta culpabilidad.

Kakashi asintió. —Ya veo.

—Aunque la comida fue buena. —Agregó con rapidez. Claramente era todo lo que recordaba. —¿Adónde vas? ¿A tu casa? Mejor no vayas, ¿No sabes que te desalojaron?

—A nadie designaron para que me enviara una nota, por lo que veo. —Kakashi dijo secamente.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, bueno, no es que fueras la persona más fácil de contactar. —Gruñó. —Y ahora hay un montón de cosas que pudimos haberte contado.

—Eso parece. —Kakashi se arregló la bufanda que estaba a nada de caerse de su nariz. —Voy de camino a ver a Sakura, de hecho. Asumo que sigue viviendo en el mismo sitio.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron con seriedad, y Hinata finalmente pudo agacharse para recoger los paquetes que se habían caído. Parecía ansiosa cuando se levantó de nuevo y vio a Kakashi, mientras que Naruto parecía anormalmente pensativo. —¿Ya escuchaste lo de Sakura, cierto? —Preguntó.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido porque el chico no se arrojara a su garganta en cuanto lo vio. —Así es. —Dijo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Hinata preguntó, apretando sus compras como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba de pie muy junto a Naruto. Eso era algo que Kakashi notó en ese momento.

—Supongo… bien, creo que tengo que hablar con ella. —Dijo penosamente. —Saber qué es lo que quiere hacer. Y si tengo que hacerlo… me casaré con ella.

Hinata volvió a dejar caer sus compras.

Naruto se le quedó viendo, desconcertado. —¿No estás un poquito confiado?

—No, ni un poco. Estoy esperando que esté muy enojada conmigo.

—¿De verdad…? —Naruto se golpeó la barbilla. —Tengo el presentimiento de que ella cree que tú estarás molesto con ella.

—¿Molesto? —Kakashi repitió, sorprendido. —¿Por qué estaría molesto? No es como si no tuviera responsabilidad en lo que pasó.

Naruto parecía algo confundido. —Supongo que puedes pensar eso…—Dijo tras pensarlo. —Como sea, Sakura se fue temprano de la fiesta, así que supongo que está en casa. Por cierto, ella tiene todas tus cosas.

—Bien. —Kakashi suspiró. —Gracias.

Él caminó y los pasó, moviéndose hacia el puente y miró casualmente sobre su hombro para ver a Naruto agachado recogiendo los paquetes de Hinata. Él le estaba sonriendo a ella, quien tímidamente se estaba acomodando el cabello detrás de su oreja y sonriéndole de vuelta. —Ah. —De pronto lo golpeó el entendimiento. — _Qué bonito_. —Pensó.

Fue a causa de un golpe de miedo que Kakashi olvidó la calle en la que Sakura vivía. Vagó en la nieve por un rato hasta dar con el bloque de departamentos y se metió en el vestíbulo, quitándose la nieve que quedaba en sus zapatos. Una vecina estaba recogiendo su correo en los buzones frente a él y casualmente volteó a verlo. De pronto lo reconoció. —¡Pero si es Hatake Kakashi! —Dijo, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho. —Oh, ¡Ella _estará_ contenta!

Eso alegró el espíritu de Kakashi mucho. ¿Tal vez Sakura si le había extrañado después de todo?

Pero cuando golpeó la puerta de su departamento, no hubo respuesta. Lo educado seria quedarse afuera, esperándole, pero Kakashi se preocupó. ¿Qué tal si ella _estaba_ dentro, pero algo estaba mal? ¿Qué tal si se había caído de espaldas y no se podía levantar? ¿Las mujeres embarazadas eran muy parecidas a las tortugas? Kakashi no lo sabía, pero Sakura no tenía ningún seguro demasiado confiable en la puerta, aunque en este momento aquello era bueno. Él se internó en el departamento y se tomó un momento para dar un vistazo al familiar paisaje y recibir el olor del lugar.

El departamento estaba un poquito más desordenado de lo que recordaba, pero probablemente se debía a que no había estado esperando compañía. Montones de tazas vacías de té estaban en la mesa de la sala, junto con un montón de documentos de trabajo. Había platos apilados en el fregadero y algunas prendas de ropa sucia estaban tiradas en el suelo. Había un chaleco verde que tenía la esencia de su viejo perfume en la línea del cuello y un par de shorts que colgaban en el respaldo de una nueva silla que había colocado en la esquina, cerca de un nuevo librero. Tanto la silla como el librero eran de él.

Y ahí, tan gastados como siempre, estaban sus libros Icha Icha.

Kakashi casi lloraba. —Oh, gracias a dios. —Se arrodilló y los contó y entonces tomó uno para asegurarse de que fueran exactamente como los recordaba. Algunas huellas y arrugas nuevas le hicieron preguntarse si alguien los había estado leyendo durante su ausencia…

Todas las habitaciones en el departamento de Sakura ahora estaban un poco abarrotadas y más estrechas. Había conseguido meter la cajonera de Kakashi junto a la suya en su dormitorio, mientras que los rollos, folders, documentos y libros –que habían pertenecido una vez a su estudio- estaban ahora cuidadosamente apilados en la esquina de la otra habitación, donde el resto de los muebles que le pertenecían ahora estaban acomodados y no dejaban espacio para moverse.

Bueno. Estaba agradecido de que no quemara nada.

Decidiéndose a ponerse más cómodo –como si estuviera en su casa-, se sacó las capas que llevaba y las dejó colgando para que se secaran en el respaldo de una silla que estaba en la sala y entonces fue al baño para ver qué podía hacer con la barba. No quería espantar a Sakura. Por un rato sostuvo frente a él la cuchilla rosa que estaba en el alfeizar y pensó mucho… pero eventualmente decidió ocupar su propio kunai. Estaba intentando ganarse la simpatía de Sakura, después de todo, y eso no sucedería si hacía un desastre con sus cosas de baño. Aunque terminó usando su espuma para afeitar y encontrando extrañamente placentero el olor a escaramujo.

Pero mientras caía en la tentación de hurgar en su refrigerador que Kakashi comenzó a notar detallitos raros que le pusieron alerta. Detalles como dos vasos puestos en la barra lado a lado. O los dos cojines que estaban en la mesa de la sala que daban señal de haber acomodado dos cuerpos separados.

No decían necesariamente algo. ¿Quizás Naruto había estado ahí recientemente? Sin embargo, Kakashi terminó caminando hacia el dormitorio. Las mantas estaban revueltas y medio tiradas en el suelo. Pero más importante, sólo había la marca de un cuerpo en las almohadas.

Eso le consoló un poco, aunque se había dicho a sí mismo que no importaba si Sakura estaba con alguien más. Él le había obligado a que hiciera eso, y si ella era feliz, entonces Kakashi no se metería. Sin embargo, la idea de que otro hombre le estuviera tocando de la manera en que una vez él había hecho, era suficiente para que su ceño se frunciera y agarrara con fuerza el brazo de la silla donde se había sentado.

Copos de nieve caían, bailando, frente a la ventana y Kakashi pensó mejor si debía estar ahí o no. Quizá ella no estaría feliz por verlo ahí, invadiendo su departamento, aunque los hábitos eran difíciles de matar.

Mientras Kakashi se preguntaba si debía salirse, un golpeteo sonó en la puerta. Irracionalmente, su primer pensamiento fue que Sakura era la que tocaba. Entonces cayó en cuenta que no tendría por qué golpear la puerta de su propio hogar.

Kakashi se levantó y caminó a la puerta para abrirla un poco y ver quién era. Su absoluta sorpresa por quien estaba ahí parado le hizo abrirla por completo. —Shinra. —Dijo sin humor, demasiado sorprendido como para expresar algo.

Shinra parecía tan sorprendido como Kakashi se sentía. —Kakashi-Senpai. —Murmuró. —No sabía que habías regresado.

—Acabo de regresar, hoy, de hecho. —Kakashi le dijo. —No te había visto en un tiempo. No desde que dejaste ANBU. Ahora trabajas en Investigación y Desarrollo, ¿No es cierto? ¿En qué departamento era?

—Venenos, senpai.

—Sí, eso era. —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos. —Así que… ¿Cómo te va?

—Grandioso. Um… ¿Y a ti?

Kakashi se le quedó viendo.

—Oh. —Dijo Shinra. —Cierto.

—¿Y qué te trae al hogar de Sakura? —Kakashi preguntó, y agregó con algo de esperanza: —¿Me imagino que están trabajando juntos en algún proyecto?

—Oh, vine a devolverle sus guantes. —Shinra dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un par de suaves mitones blancos.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué los tienes?

—Los dejó en el hotel.

—¿Hotel?

—Mi hermana se casó ayer-

—Felicidades.

—-Gracias, y algunos nos quedamos en un hotel.

—Quieres decir… ¿Tú y Sakura se quedaron en un hotel, juntos, anoche? —Kakashi preguntó con lentitud.

Shinra se puso pálido. —N-no. Sakura se fue temprano. Sólo fuimos juntos a la boda, no pasamos la noche juntos o algo por el estilo.

—Entonces, —Kakashi comenzó, con más lentitud todavía. —¿Tú y Sakura son… pareja?

—Bueno, no. Algo así. Pero no realmente. No si tú estás de regreso.

—No, no digas eso. —Kakashi suspiró. —Sakura y yo ya no estamos juntos. No voy a meterme en tu camino. De hecho, incluso te respeto. No muchos hombres se hubieran acercado a una chica en su condición.

—Sí, bueno, ella no ha sido enteramente popular, es cierto. Pero nada de eso me preocupa, Senpai. No presto mucha atención a los chismes.

—Eres un buen tipo, Shinra. —Kakashi le dijo, dándose cuenta de que sonaba como si de verdad no lo pensara.

—Tampoco es tan malo, senpai.

Un incómodo silencio se asentó entre ellos, donde Shinra torció los mitones en sus manos y Kakashi se debatió entre cerrar o no la puerta en su cara y romperle los lentes.

—Creo que los dejaré por aquí, ¿De acuerdo? —Shinra dijo, rompiendo el momento de tensión inclinándose para rodear a Kakashi y arrojar los mitones sobre el mueble de los zapatos. —Supongo que te veré por ahí, senpai.

Kakashi dudaba de ello pero observó al joven hombre despedirse y entonces cerró la puerta con más calma de la que en verdad sentía.

Probablemente se quedó de pie ahí por cinco minutos, mirando la puerta y pensando mucho en Sakura. Y en Shinra. Y en Sakura y Shinra juntos. Él era más bajo que Kakashi –sólo un poquito más alto que Sakura y probablemente quedaban mejor juntos. Él era serio, inteligente –suficiente como para ser como Sasuke- y probablemente cualquier novia suya sería una chica muy afortunada. Era con facilidad lo mejor con lo que Sakura había estado.

Al menos su gusto en hombres había mejorado bastamente desde Ikki.

Su mirada se posó en los mitones blancos en el mueble y suspiró por dentro. Él no quería que Sakura le hubiera superado y se hubiera encontrado a alguien más, aunque se había repetido a sí mismo que debía esperarlo. No había escuchado la voz de su razón.

No había nada más que hacer.

Kakashi tomó sus capas húmedas y se las vistió, antes de envolverse la garganta y cara con la bufanda bien apretada. Tomó su mochila de camino a la puerta y desapareció tras ella para volver a la nieve. ¿Adónde iría? ¿Quizás a un hotel o a una posada? Tenía dinero para rentarse una habitación. Francamente, tenía dinero como para adquirir un nuevo departamento en ese mismo minuto, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en cosas como esas. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no tenía una razón para quedarse por más tiempo de cualquier forma.

Él dobló en la esquina y chocó de frente con una mujer de pequeña estatura. Ella se habría caído de espaldas con su bolsa de papel con las compras si él no le hubiera agarrado por los hombros para evitarlo. —Lo siento. —Murmuró distraídamente.

La mujer se acomodó su gorro. —¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!

Ese conciso y enérgico tono. Esa voz. Ese poco común color de cabello.

—¿Sakura?

* * *

Haruno Masaki apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero más cercano en el momento en que escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Había hecho la promesa de dejar de fumar, y por primera vez estaba esforzándose en ello, aunque había fallado luego de cinco días. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta estaba acompañada por el fuerte olor a tabaco y fue obvio porque su hija le dio a manera de saludo un ceño fruncido, regañándole de forma silenciosa.

—No me mires así. —Le dijo a Sakura de malas. —Yo te di a luz.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo con inocencia. —¿Puedo entrar?

—Estás aquí por tres cosas. No puede ser dinero, porque ahora ganas más que yo. Tampoco pueden ser tus pertenencias, porque todo lo que estaba en tu cuarto lo envié a la tienda de caridad el viernes. Así que eso nos deja con un nuevo viaje de culpa, ya que no te has parado aquí en un rato.

Sakura sonrió tensamente. —De hecho, vine porque quería darte esto. —Dijo, tendiéndole un pedazo de papel doblado.

Su madre alzó una ceja y tomó el papel sin mucho interés antes de abrirlo y leerlo. Al terminar la primera línea, su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. —¿Sakura, qué es esto? —Demandó, poniéndose pálida. —Espero que esto no sea una broma.

—Estuve investigando en los cuarteles. —Sakura respondió suavemente. —Me tomó un mes rastrearlo, pero lo conseguí. Esa es su dirección y su número, ¿Ves?, está retirado y vive en un lugar cerca del Río Fen, en el este. Puedes escribirle o llamarle o lo que quieras, ¿Qué piensas?

Haruno Masaki se quedó sin palabras. —Sakura- ¡Esto está fuera de límites! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Probablemente está casado ahora, no puedo simplemente aparecerme de la nada frente a él.

—Estaba casado. —Sakura le dijo con rapidez. —Pero ahora está divorciado. Sin hijos.

Masaki pasó la mano en su cabello. —Dios mío…—Luego miró a su hija. —¿Crees que se acuerde de mí?

—¿Dijiste que te amaba, no?

—Sí, pero-

—Y tú lo amabas a él también, y nunca te olvidaste de él. —Continuó. —Dijiste que alejarte de él fue el error más grande que hiciste en tu vida, pero no es tan tarde. Podría ser el segundo error de tu vida no tomar esta oportunidad.

—¡Mira quién está hablando sobre oportunidades perdidas, madame! —Masaki dijo cortante, girándose hacia su hija. —¿Qué pasó con ese maestro tuyo? Lo dejaste irse sólo por idiotas como tu padre.

—Pensé que no lo aprobabas. —Sakura dijo, dudosa.

—No, pero confié en ti cuando dijiste que lo hiciste porque era lo que _querías_ hacer y que no estabas dejando que el miedo gobernara en tus decisiones. —Su madre dijo cansada. —Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste? Dejaste que personas como tu padre te influenciaran y dejaste que el miedo ganara. ¿Ahora dónde está él? Quién sabe. Y sé que te gusta hacer creerle a la gente que estás perfectamente feliz, pero _soy_ tu madre, y _sé_ que estás triste, porque eres mi hija; en estos meses tus sonrisas han sido falsas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Sakura dijo con rigidez.

—O tal vez me equivoque. Quizás es que eres así cuando estás conmigo, te obligo a que sonrías sin sentirlo. ¿Me odias tanto? —Masaki puso la cantidad exacta de confusión y lástima en su voz para hacer que la cara de Sakura se llenara de culpa.

—No es eso. —Sakura dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. —Supongo que es sólo que lo extraño. Un poco. Nunca me envía cartas y no es como si no tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo, ¿No es cierto? Pienso que quizá me ha olvidado…

—¿Pero él te ama, no es así?

—Creo, pero-

—Una vez que amas a alguien no te olvidas simplemente de él. —Masaki le recordó a su hija con firmeza. —¿Él sabe que tú le amas?

—Bueno, no. —Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que lo estaba admitiendo. Su madre era particularmente buena dirigiendo interrogatorios, y ahora Sakura estaba esperando por la explosión de desapruebo.

Pero no estaba llegando.

—Bueno, entonces es así, obviamente. —Masaki declaró. —Los hombres son más sensibles de lo que te das cuenta, Sakura. Si no eres siempre honesta ellos pueden sentirse rechazados… y entonces se alejarán, pensando estúpidamente que eso es lo que tú quieres. —Mientras lo decía, miró hacia abajo al papel en su mano y deslizó el pulgar sobre el nombre escrito.

—Pero no es _simplemente_ eso. —Sakura dijo hastiada, no sintiéndose con muchas ganas de explicar todas las complicaciones que estuvieron involucradas en su relación con Kakashi. —Es lo que todo el mundo pensará y lo mucho que afecta nuestro trabajo…

—Entonces eso es algo que pueden resolver. —Su madre dijo sin paciencia. —Y decide si de verdad quieres renunciar a la única persona que te ama y entiende a cambio de la aprobación de un ciento de extraños a los que les importas un carajo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo por un rato y entonces suspiró. —Típico. Vine aquí para hacer algo bonito para ti, pero entonces me regañas. Me haré cargo de mi propia vida amorosa y tú haz lo mismo con la tuya, de ahora en adelante, no nos metemos en el asunto de la otra. ¿Trato?

—Eres la peor hija que he tenido.

—Y tú eres la más terrible madre.

Se abrazaron por un rato y luego Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Abotónate el abrigo, te congelarás con este frío! —Masaki le gritó y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, obedeció. —Y gracias por esto, Sakura…

* * *

De camino a casa, Sakura se detuvo en la tienda de comestibles y tomó productos básicos que estaban faltando en casa. Debió de haber hecho las compras el día anterior, pero la boda y la recepción habían durado más de lo que había esperado, dejándole con un montón de cosas que hacer el día de hoy, incluyendo dejar su uniforme en la lavandería, comprar comida y reajustar la trágica historia de amor de su madre. Todo un día de trabajo para Haruno Sakura.

Estaba dirigiéndose a casa con prisa, porque sin sus mitones –abandonados en la recepción de la boda- sus dedos estaban muy cerca de ponerse negros por el frío. Y estaba en la última esquina de la calle antes de su departamento que chocó con un idiota. Naturalmente, siendo la más pequeña de los dos, casi terminó cayendo en los arbustos, pero un par de fuertes manos le detuvieron a tiempo. Un sonrojo de vergüenza corrió en su cara y entonces se quitó los brazos que le sujetaban, enojada con el alto hombre por hacerle sentir tonta.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! —Dijo mientras alzaba las manos para asegurarse de que su gorro seguía puesto en su cabeza.

El hombre lucía sorprendido, y ella casi avanzaba para dejarle atrás sin mirarlo hasta que él dijo…

—¿Sakura?

Y Sakura se congeló, momentáneamente confundida mientras trataba de relacionar el familiar tono en esa no-familiar silueta. Ayudó mucho que él se quitara la bufanda de la cabeza, esa que estaba usando como si fuera una anciana protegiéndose las orejas del frío. Ella conocía ese cabello blanco, incluso si estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. La cara al menos era exactamente la misma.

Sakura había esperado que cuando Kakashi regresara, luciera un poco maltrecho, cansado y quizás un poquito parecido a una bestia salvaje –es decir, que luciera como un hombre que había pasado seis meses en lo inhóspito, uno que probablemente había tenido que cazar conejos con sus manos desnudas para comérselos crudos y seguir con vida. Ella se había sentado con Ino varias veces en la casa de té, especulando cómo luciría Kakashi cuando regresara. Era desorientador ver que lucía casi igual, como si hubiera pasado fuera sólo seis días y no seis meses. Claramente había estado bien alimentado en su ausencia y su piel estaba tan limpia y saludable como siempre, y no demacrado y luciendo desesperado como había imaginado.

—Kakashi…

La bolsa de papel había comenzado a deslizarse del agarre de su mano, débil a causa del frío y en su intento de mantenerla, una caja de champiñones terminó cayendo y desapareciendo entre la nieve. Una tímida sonrisa cruzó su rostro, pero se desvaneció cuando él no se la regresó.

Era obvio que Sakura había esperado que la reunión con Kakashi pudiera traer un montón de gritos (principalmente de parte de ella) y un montón de felices abrazos y tal vez besos. Pero justo ahora todo estaba mal. Él le estaba viendo con una cuidadosa expresión plana que no delataba nada, pero Sakura conocía lo suficiente a Kakashi como para saber que si estaba así en una situación como esta, era porque definitivamente algo estaba escondiendo. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que era.

—¿Cu-cuándo volviste? —Preguntó, cuando él no dijo nada por un rato.

—Esta mañana. —Respondió. Desvió la mirada de su rostro y recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Estaba viendo su abrigo? Era de lana gruesa y le quitaba la forma a su cuerpo, pero era muy bueno para mantener su calor. No podía decir si a él le gustaba o no.

—Um, si vas de camino a tu casa, no te molestes. —Le respondió con incomodidad. —Tu departamento está en renta.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo en voz baja.

Un copo de nieve aterrizó en sus pestañas y ella se la quitó con fuerza. —Tengo todas tus cosas en mi departamento.

—Sí, lo sé.

Él le estaba viendo. Mucho.

—¿Tengo la nariz roja o algo? —Preguntó algo harta. —¿Por qué me miras así?

Él frunció el ceño, como si estuviera herido. —Sakura. —Dijo con cansancio. —¿Por qué no me dijiste?

 _¡Oh, no!_ —¡Ya sabía sobre Shinra! Ella dejó salir un suspiro deprimido y miró al suelo. —Mejor ven conmigo. Te explicaré todo.

Kakashi estaba tomando esto con más seriedad de lo que ella estaba esperando, pero él en verdad no tenía nada por qué preocuparse. A ella le gustaba Shinra, pero no… _no le gustaba como él,_ y con suerte, Kakashi creería en ella una vez que se sentara y le explicara todo con cuidado.

Ella tomó la caja de champiñones de la nieve y caminó, dejando atrás a Kakashi, preocupada por cuan callado estaba y por lo mucho que parecía observarla como si estuviera esperando que ella soltara algo de pronto. Esto se vio reforzado cuando, a mitad de las escaleras hacia su departamento, él ofreció cargar su bolsa con las compras.

—Yo la llevo. —Le respondió, perpleja por su repentina muestra de caballerosidad. —No soy tan delicada.

—Sí, pero alguien en tu condición no debería estar cargando cosas pesadas.

—¿Mi condición? —Replicó confundida. _Había_ estado enferma un par de semanas atrás. Tal vez había escuchado sobre eso. —Estoy bien. No seas tan pedante.

Ella le escuchó suspirar detrás de ella mientras continuaba subiendo. —Me hubiera gustado que hubieras dicho algo antes.

—No era fácil contactarte. —Dijo, mirándole con preocupación. —Y tampoco creí que fuera así de importante-

—¿No creíste que fuera _así de importante?_ —Repitió, y Sakura escuchó la ira correr en su tono, lo que le hizo detenerse al instante y girarse para verlo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó en silencio, temiendo que hubiera subestimado peligrosamente cuán posesivo este hombre podía ser.

Pero en el momento en que ella le vio e hizo esa pequeña pregunta, las ganas de pelear le abandonaron. —No. —Dijo con suavidad. —Pero estoy decepcionado de que hayas creído que no era importante decirme que iba a ser padre.

—Sólo hemos salido un poco y ayer fuimos juntos a la boda pero…—Sakura se interrumpió, las palabras de Kakashi apenas penetrando en su cerebro. —Espera- ¿Qué es eso de que vas a ser padre?

—Tsunade me dijo todo, Sakura. —Dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Ella se quedó viendo su mano. —Kakashi. —Sakura comenzó a decir con apenas paciencia. —¿Por qué vas a convertirte en padre?

—¿Porque… estás embarazada? —Él no lo había dicho con un montón de certeza.

Sakura sólo pudo quedarse viéndole a él como una tonta antes de quitarse su mano del hombro, apretando su bolsa de compras y girándose para estallar.

—¿Adónde vas? —Kakashi preguntó, agarrándola por la capucha de su abrigo con embarazosa facilidad, evitando que se fuera.

—Si la única razón por la que regresaste es porque escuchaste un _estúpido_ rumor sobre que estoy embarazada, entonces puedes regresar directamente por donde viniste. _Me voy a casa._ Adiós.

Ella trató de quitarse su agarre mientras intentaba ignorar su existencia. _¡Cómo puede ser tan estúpido!_ Se dijo en el silencio de su mente. _¡Cómo puede ser tan insensible!_

—¡No confías en mí! —Gritó molesta, más para sí misma que para Kakashi. —Te dije que estaba cuidándome- ¡Le dije a _todo el mundo!_ ¡Pero no! ¡Nadie cree que puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma- obviamente estoy embarazada! ¿Y entonces tienes que regresar y cuidarme, no es cierto? ¡Idiota! ¿También quieres casarte conmigo, huh? ¡Felicidades, Haruno Sakura- finalmente le pusiste el lazo! ¡Tonto! _¡Idiota!_

La mano de Kakashi cayó a su lado. Su cara se había vuelto pálida por la sorpresa. —¿Quieres decir que… _no_ estás embarazada?

Sakura, a punto de abandonarlo, terminó dándose la vuelta para encararlo. —¿ _Luzco_ embaraza para ti? —Preguntó cortante.

Kakashi se congeló y la miró. Puso atención a su vientre, pero el abrigo que estaba usando era algo grueso y abultado y escondía todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Con mucho cuidado alzó la mano, sabiendo que posiblemente se iba a quedar sin dedos si ella estaba lo suficientemente molesta, y con cuidado deslizó el cinto del abrigo para abrirlo. Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron ligeramente, así que se sintió seguro de hacer el siguiente paso: separar las solapas del abrigo y deslizar la mano debajo de la lana.

Sus dedos acariciaron la lana sobre su vientre –su decididamente plano vientre. Presionó la mano contra su cuerpo y de pronto una sonrisa de auto-desprecio apareció en su rostro. Pero había algo detrás de esos ojos, y Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras él se quitaba los guantes para mover sus intolerablemente cálidos dedos a su helada mejilla. —No estás embarazada. —Confirmó.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada! —Ladró, alejando su mano antes de agregar con más suavidad. —¿Qué tipo de idiota eres? Uno no muy amable.

Kakashi parecía muy avergonzado. —Tsunade-Sama medio implicó que estabas embarazada cuando la vi hace una hora en la Torre del Hokage…

Sakura sintió que la ira que sentía le dejaba, siendo reemplazada por la pena. —¿Y tú le creíste? —Suspiró. —¡Qué truco tan sucio! Apuesto a que estaba borracha. —Al menos sabía que él no había regresado a casa por algún tipo de sentimiento de responsabilidad de macho. Él había regresado porque… ¿De hecho, por qué había regresado? —¿Qué te hizo regresar? —Preguntó.

—Tenía información para Tsunade.

La mirada de Sakura se alejó de él. —Oh. Ya veo.

—Y tenía un regalo para ti.

Inner Sakura se enderezó, pero la Sakura real fingió un apático interés. —¿Oh? —Murmuró.

Él levantó un dedo para que esperara mientras dejaba que su mochila se metiera entre ellos. Luego de hurgar un poco, un bulto azul emergió de la bolsa.

—¿Esas son mis pantaletas? —Preguntó, sospechando que de hecho, lo eran.

—Podrían ser. —Dijo evasivamente mientras le tendía el bulto. —Pero lo importante es lo que está _en_ las pantaletas.

Frunciendo el ceño más sospechosa, comenzó a desenvolver el bulto de tela que era su ropa interior hasta que un triángulo curveado de cuero cayó en su mano. Instantáneamente olvidó la rabieta sobre sus pantaletas y dio un resuello de contento mientras desenvainaba el cuchillo de la funda borgoña y lo sostenía para examinarlo dando un gritito. —¡Es hermoso! ¡Y es todo rosa y-ohh mira las borlas con los maneki neko en ellas! ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

—Acepté una muy peligrosa misión para un herrero y esta era la recompensa. —Kakashi dijo con seriedad.

—Oh, no debiste hacerlo. —Ronroneó, obviamente muy feliz de que lo hubiera hecho. —Espero que la misión no haya sido tan peligrosa.

—Me temo que fue casi mortal. —Respondió. —Su hámster estaba atrapado detrás del refrigerador y estaba aterrorizado. Me mordió al menos tres veces.

Él alzó la mano y ahí estaban unas diminutas cicatrices frescas en los dedos, pero Sakura dudaba de que en verdad fueran de un hámster. Esto sonaba como una de sus penosas mentiras. —Pobrecito. —Dijo, siguiéndole la corriente mientras envolvía con sus manos la de él y le curaba con un poquito de chakra, volviendo las marcas rosas, blancas. —Pero es bueno que estuvieras explotando todo tu potencial ahí afuera mientras estabas lejos.

Sus manos siguieron juntas un poco más de lo necesario mientras ambos se sonreían más que estúpidamente el uno al otro. De mala gana, Sakura retiró sus manos y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su nuevo juguete.

Los dedos de Kakashi se movieron discretamente. —¿Entonces, te gusta el regalo? —Preguntó con cuidado.

—¡Lo amo! —Dijo con rapidez, en caso de que le quedara alguna duda. —Es muy yo. Muchas gracias, Kakashi.

—No sabía si te iba a gustar. —Continuó. —Especialmente luego de lo que hiciste con el último regalo que te di.

La sonrisa de Sakura abandonó su rostro y luego de un momento se sentó en un escalón, mirando el cuchillo rosa en su regazo. —Lo siento. Desearía nunca haber hecho eso. Apenas me enteré de la verdad…

—¿Qué verdad? —Kakashi frunció el ceño, pero no se movió.

Ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con su rostro, totalmente confundido y eso le hizo sentirse todavía peor. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de él? —Kimura Yoshi me dijo que le habías comprado también vestidos… y lencería. Pensé que estabas comprándome o algo. Me gustaba mucho el vestido, pero cuando pensé que hacías lo mismo por todas las mujeres con las que te habías acostado, lo odié.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que Kakashi dijo.

—Pero fue hace unos días que me enteré de lo que había hecho. Y ahora me siento culpable por haberle creído. Debí haber _sabido_ que estaba intentando joderme. —Sakura suspiró. —Vaca celosa…

Kakashi también suspiró y se sentó en el escalón debajo del de ella. —Si ella estaba tratando joder a alguien, seguro era a mí. Pero no creo… más bien, pienso que estaba tratando de advertirte de mí. Su opinión sobre mí nunca fue alta, así que tal vez sus intenciones eran sinceras, incluso si mintió. Esa mujer se preocupa más por las otras mujeres que por cualquier hombre.

—Ya veo. —Sakura dijo en silencio.

—Aunque fue una pena lo del vestido… —Kakashi murmuró. —Fue _algo_ caro.

Sakura se dobló sobre sus rodillas y gruñó.

—No tendrás otro.

—¡Como si fuera a pedirte otro! —Dijo, cortándolo en seguida. —¡Puedo comprarme mis propios vestidos de Suzuki justo ahora si quiero! Ahora estoy en la nómina de los Jounin, sabes.

Él parpadeó sorprendido, y entonces sonrió. —Sabía que lo conseguirías.

—¿Incluso si trataste de reprobarme? —Le recordó con el ceño fruncido.

—Te reprobé porque sabía que conseguirías ser una Jounin aún si yo no lo hacía. —Dijo como si nada. —No quería eso en ese entonces; no estabas lista. Pero no lo sé. ¿Quizás ahora lo estás? Aunque debo admitir que estoy un poquito molesto porque me superas en rango ahora.

—Voy… —Sakura tragó con fuerza. —Voy a ser maestra pronto.

—Lo siento.

—Bastardo, se supone que debes decir 'felicidades'. —Sakura gruñó. —¿Quizás debería tomarte como uno de mis alumnos?

Kakashi se río mordazmente. —Estoy seguro de que los aldeanos amarían ver eso.

—Tal vez te sorprenderían. —Sakura dijo silenciosamente.

Él le miró y ella le sonrió como si supiera algo que él no. Pero también se dio cuenta de que ella parecía tener frío, acurrucada sobre el escalón así, y él lo sabía desde que ella había tocado su mano con sus dedos que estaban como carámbanos.

—No voy a mantenerte más tiempo aquí. —Decidió de pronto. —Ve adentro y caliéntate. Yo necesito buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir antes de que termine durmiendo en la calle.

Sakura se le quedó viendo mientras se levantaba. —¿No te vas a quedar aquí? —Preguntó, como si fuera obvio.

—Ah…

—Todas tus cosas están aquí.

—¿De verdad me quieres aquí? —Preguntó con suavidad. —¿Incluso luego de todo este tiempo?

—Bueno… También tengo un regalo para ti. —Sakura le dijo con un débil sonrojo. —Aunque tienes que entrar si es que lo quieres.

Una perezosa sonrisa cruzó la cara de Kakashi.

—¡Detente- no es algo pervertido! —Sakura siseó.

—No estoy interesado si no es algo pervertido. —Bromeó.

Bueno, era agradable ver que no era sólo su apariencia lo que no había cambiado, pensó, mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo y se movía para terminar de subir los escalones con su bolsa de las compras y su cuchillo rosa en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a la puerta, frunció el ceño. —Estoy segura de que cerré la puerta. —Murmuró, sacando la llave de la cerradura.

Kakashi fingió no tener nada que ver con eso, y le siguió al interior del departamento. Ella dejó la bolsa de las compras y el regalo de Kakashi inmediatamente en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a sacarse el abrigo, gorro y bufanda mientras se movía hacia al dormitorio. Las cejas de Kakashi se alzaron. —Pensé que habías dicho que no era nada pervertido.

Ella le miró por encima del hombre con una sonrisa. Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo. —Tienes una mente muy simple. —Le acusó.

Lo cual era cierto. Y Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a relajarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al menos en seis meses. Había estado preocupado por ella y preocupado de que si regresaba ella se volvería fría con él, y unos minutos atrás había estado aterrorizado pensando que la había metido en un desastre para el que no estuviera preparada. Pero ahora estaba ahí, y estaba sonriéndole con esa contagiosa sonrisa que tenía, y él se hubiera quedado ahí de pie, contento, mirándola todo el día si ella le dejaba. Aunque ella no se lo iba a permitir, porque claramente tenía algo que enseñarle.

—Ven acá. —Ella se paró cerca de la ventana y separó las cortinas, invitándole a acercarse. Él lo hizo con lentitud, esperando que ella no estuviera intentando enseñarle la nieve, porque mientras el regalo de la nieve era algo bonito y romántico, ya había tenido suficiente de ella, gracias.

Pero no era lo que estaba fuera de la ventana lo que Sakura estaba viendo –era a las dos macetas puestas en el alféizar. Una de las plantas era el Sr. Ukki, a quien Kakashi estaba muy contento de ver ya que estaba más verde y frondoso que nunca. En la otra maceta, que estaba pintada en blanco y con rositas rojas, estaba un pequeño brote que se parecía mucho al Sr. Ukki cuando era una planta bebé.

—¿Qué es esto? —Kakashi preguntó, encantado.

—Bueno, podé a Sr. Ukki luego de que te fuiste y decidí plantar una de las ramas para ver si brotaba ¡Y aquí está! —Ella sonrió orgullosa por su trabajo. —¡Tu planta ha tenido un bebé!

Ella le miró radiante, pero algo andaba mal porque la sonrisa de Kakashi se desapareció enseguida. —Hey, Kakashi. —Ella comenzó con lentitud. —¿No estás decepcionado, o sí…?

—¿Por Ukki Jr? —Preguntó con ligereza. —Es un bonito jovenzuelo.

—No, quiero decir… ¿Estás decepcionado porque no estoy embarazada?

—No, no. Estoy aliviado.

—Sé que lo estás, pero no estás usando la máscara y puedo ver que estás…—Se interrumpió y se dio la vuelta hacia la plantita para tocarla con gentileza. —No sabía que querías hijos.

—No quiero. —Dijo con rapidez.

Ella se le quedó viendo.

—Bueno, no diría que 'no', si fueran una oferta.

—¿Cómo en 'compra una col y llévate otra' en las tiendas?

—Bien, sé que sabes qué quiero decir. —Él sólo se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué te importa? ¿Estás sugiriendo en serio-?

—¡No! —Dijo, tan rápido y a la defensiva como él. —También quiero hijos algún día. Pero no ahora… algún día. —Ella le miró y se sonrojó. —Kakashi, nada se sentía bien antes, no me gustaba quién era cuando estaba con gente como Ikki y estaba asustada de lo que me pasaría. Y cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de cuánto… y ya no estoy asustada. Quiero mirar al futuro desde ahora. Así que lo que creo que estoy tratando de decir es que, si en algún momento quiero tener hijos, no me opondría a que fueran tuyos… sabes… _sí tú quieres…_

Ella parecía tan entrañable cuando lo había dicho, que Kakashi no pudo evitar jalarla por el codo y darle un corto e impulsivo beso en los labios. No lo había planeado exactamente así. Él había esperado, una vez que regresara, que hubiera una nueva distancia entre ellos porque los ardientes sentimientos de una joven de dieciocho podrían enfriarse luego de un par de meses. Entonces la broma de Tsunade le había arrancado diez años de su vida, y ahora estaba tan agradecido de ver a Sakura que él no sintió más ganas de mantener la distancia.

Y entonces cuando se volvió claro que a Sakura no le molestaba ser besada una vez, él le besó de nuevo. Y una vez más luego de esa.

Pero de pronto se alejó de mala gana. —Pero nunca me escribiste como te dije que hicieras.

—Si escribí. —Le respondió con facilidad. —Escribí casi treinta cartas, sólo que no tuve el valor para enviártelas.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. 'Cobardía' y 'Kakashi' no eran dos palabras que pertenecieran a la misma oración.

—Pensé que no querías que te molestara, especialmente si seguías adelante.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a superarlo tan pronto? —Sus fríos dedos se enredaron en su cabello, recordándole que había estado afuera sin sus mitones –los mitones que Shinra había dejado ahí.

Contra su voluntad, él retrocedió. —¿Qué hay sobre tu nuevo novio?

—¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó un poco atontada.

—Shinra.

—Oh. —Ella pareció recordar entonces. —Sólo tuvimos una cita. Nada serio. Él entenderá.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Preguntó, trazando con un dedo su mejilla.

—Porque probablemente debía advertirte sobre el rumor. —Sakura dijo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio. —Un montón de gente… y con ello quiero decir que _casi todos,_ tienen la impresión de que estás enamorado de mí.

Kakashi se detuvo, preguntándose si había sido una conclusión obtenida por el molino de los chismes o si Naruto estaba involucrado de alguna forma. Él no había estado esperando exactamente que Naruto fuera capaz de mantener la boca cerrada por seis meses…. —¿Y ese rumor que dice sobre ti? —Preguntó curioso.

—Que… también estoy enamorada de ti…

Él asintió serio. —Los rumores tienden a tener un poco de verdad en ellos, ¿No crees?

—A veces. —Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Él le arrancó la sonrisa con un beso profundo, tomando su sabor dentro de su boca con un suave gruñido. Casi había olvidado su dulce sabor que se combinaba con el olor de su shampoo y el débil perfume que le convertía en algo totalmente apetecible. Él no podía detenerse ahora, no después de seis meses estando solo y con meros recuerdos para contentarse.

—Kakashi. —Sakura susurró, haciendo lo mejor para romper su concentración. —No te vayas de nuevo. Por favor…

Él se detuvo y miró su cara y supo que algo en ella había cambiado desde la última vez que le había visto. Había confianza en su rostro y por primera vez sus ojos no veían a otro lado por la culpabilidad. No sentía ningún arrepentimiento por abrazarlo así, o por besarlo, y si ella seguía viéndole así de ahora en adelante, él no tendría ninguna razón por la cual querer irse. Esta era una mujer que estaba cómoda con lo que quería, y esa incómoda e insegura chica con la que se había acostado la primera vez, la que no entendía por completo las relaciones o el sexo, había madurado y se había convertido en la mujer frente a él.

Él le había cambiado. Y dios sólo sabía cuánto ella le había cambiado a él. Pudo haber sido seguro decir que durante el viaje de seis meses fuera de su hogar, él había estado al menos con _algunas_ mujeres, pero no fue así. Y aunque sí había _visto_ a las atractivas mujeres que se le habían cruzado, era usualmente porque veía algo que le recordaba a Sakura en ellas. Nunca había sido tomado por la urgencia de meter a su cama a alguna. Y en las raras ocasiones en que una mujer se aproximaba a él, encontraba su atrevimiento no tan encantador como una vez lo había hecho.

Ya no había otra mujer que atrapara su atención de la forma en que Sakura había hecho, y él creía que se debía a que se conocían desde tiempo antes. Ella no era sólo otra mujer en una larga cadena de cortas y mediocres relaciones. Era una chica con la que había pasado un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo durante los entrenamientos, protegiéndola y ultimadamente vuelto una aliada que le había protegido a él también. Su relación se había profundizado y habían pasado de ser maestro y alumna, a camaradas en posiciones casi iguales. Y de igual forma, cuando ella había acudido con él por sexo y él había atestiguado su nuevo despertar sexual, él debía haber sabido que podía significar más. Después de todo, así eran las cosas con ella. Significaba mucho más para él que todas sus amantes previas combinadas desde antes que él hubiera alzado su mirada para verla en su ventana.

Entonces le sonrió y acarició con sus nudillos la suavidad de sus mejillas. —Iré a donde tú quieras, Sakura.

Eso pareció calmarla, y entonces ella le sonrió en una manera que había despertado su 'Gai interno' y le hizo querer recitar cosas sobre la belleza del amor y la juventud. Aunque se sentía demasiado y no creería que Sakura lo apreciaría, así que en lugar de ello, la besó de nuevo y disfrutó saber que este era el primer abrazo de muchos más.

—Hay algo que me muero por preguntarte desde hace un largo, _largo_ tiempo. —Murmuró mientras la acorralaba con su cuerpo y la cama.

—¿Qué es? —Sakura preguntó, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué pantaletas estás usando hoy?

Sakura dejó caer sus brazos con un gruñido de pura desesperación.

* * *

La gente siempre hablaría. Eso venía en el trato cuando terminabas viviendo con tu antiguo profesor en su nuevo departamento.

Las extrañas miradas les seguían mientras caminaban por la calle, pero eran menos maliciosas que antes. Y aunque esas miradas fallaban en molestar a Sakura ahora que estaba segura de que su lugar era a un lado de Kakashi, seguía siendo algo encantador poder confiar en que Naruto les dedicaría una mirada de odio a cualquier chismoso que mostrara desapruebo y gritaría: —¡Oi! ¿Qué estás viendo? —Sin duda y pena alguna, de esa manera en que sólo Naruto podría.

Y las cosas se hicieron más sencillas cuando Kakashi regresó a ANBU. Los rangos como chunin y Jounin eran irrelevantes en la organización y Kakashi pudo entrar y continuar en el puesto que había dejado –como Comandante de la Cuarta División. Y eso hizo una gran diferencia. La gente podía respetar una relación entre un comandante de división de ANBU y una médico Jounin, a diferencia de una relación entre un maestro y una alumna. Seguían siendo las mismas personas que eran entonces, pero ahora su relación era algo _respetable_ y casi rozaba lo ordinario. Tan ordinario que estaba cerca de ser olvidada –de no ser por su poco convencional comienzo. Pero al menos _perdonarían_ a esos dos Shinobi que, en su soledad, se habían acercado en un tiempo inapropiado.

Y en esos días nada podía hacer que Sakura dejara de sonreír, especialmente cuando sus ojos se encontraban. ¿Tal vez eso era lo que había sido diferente desde entonces? Ahora, siempre que encontraban algún susurro desagradable o una mirada condenatoria, sólo tenían que verse el uno al otro para saber que la gente estaba mal, y que su relación no era sórdida o perversa, o algo de lo que debían estar avergonzados. Pero esa certeza no siempre había estado ahí, y hubo ocasiones en el pasado en que cuando se veían, no sabían qué pensaba o sentía el otro, y era en esas ocasiones cuando las viles acusaciones de una pervertida y obscena relación habían calado más, porque había una posibilidad de que tal vez fueran ciertas. La inestable incertidumbre casi había sido su ruina.

La duda era algo que estaba en el pasado ahora. No hubo duda cuando decidieron vivir juntos. No había ninguna vergüenza cuando se agarraban las manos y se sentaban cerca en la cabina cuando salían a cenar con sus amigos. No había vacilación al responder a individuos incrédulos que preguntaban si realmente iban en serio. Y no había culpa ni arrepentimiento cuando en la intimidad de su propio hogar se tocaban, besaban y hacían el amor todas las noches, y luego hablaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos, o mejor dicho, Sakura hablaba y Kakashi escuchaba el suave tono de su voz, contentos de absorber la presencia del otro.

Siempre había habladurías. Pero mientras hubiera amor, no importaban.

Y siempre habría amor.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, adoré leer la opinión de todos. Una chica puede terminar con el ego muy inflado luego de recibir tanto apoyo y entusiasmo XD Así que, gracias de nuevo y ahora, continuaré escribiendo para finalizar otras historias y comenzar nuevas.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola! ¡Al fin, damas y caballeros! **¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!**

Um, antes que otra cosa, debo agregar algo que no viene a cuento pero que fue una casualidad maravillosa: mientras revisaba el capítulo, durante la parte dónde Sakura le enseña a Kakashi al pequeño Ukki, salió en aleatorio la canción _Sunday Morning_ de Maroon 5 (Aunque yo estaba escuchando el cover de Anna Tsuchiya) y ¡Queda perfectamente! Casi me suelto a llorar mientras el ritmo calmo de la canción iba y leía lo de los hijos T_T (Vamos, pruebenlo)

Espero que **La Ventana** haya tenido un final que les haya hecho felices, porque si bien los últimos capítulos parecían apuntar a que terminaríamos con una caja de pañuelos y haciendo vudú a **SilverShine,** creo que supo darle una conclusión digna (si bien las últimas líneas son bien cursis) a una historia en la que supo moverse de manera realista y que nos presentó una nueva interpretación de los personajes que, pese a ser un poco OoC, funcionó sin sentirse descolorida o forzada. Sinceramente, aprecio mucho la manera en que desarrolló a Sakura y el crecimiento que le dio y lo que aprecio más es que le haya dado la capacidad de notar sus propias capacidades y su valor, algo en lo que -en mí opinión- Kishimoto falló por completo en el final canon. ¿Y qué les digo de Kakashi? Me gustó leerlo en un plan en que lidia con la soledad como una persona normal haría...

Creo que esta historia está como en mi top 5 de fics favoritos dentro del KakaSaku.

Y ahora, viene una confesión. Como muchos saben, la historia fue propuesta por **Lizzie** durante mi traducción de _A Pocket of Drabbles_ y no saben cuánto la _odié_ porque terminé llorando como una magdalena en momentos claves. Porque bueno, aparte de que están maravillosamente escritos, yo estaba atravesando una situación similar. Como alguna vez mencioné, traducir la historia había sido un poco como un medio de escape. Así que todo esto ha sido como una catarsis (y una que he disfrutado muchísimo.) Lo mío no terminó tan bien como lo de Sakura, pero al menos creo que me siento mejor que hace unos meses y bueno, quiero pensar que siempre habrá alguien más.

Menciono también que soy muy feliz porque SilverShine me haya brindado la oportunidad de traducir sus historias y compartirlas con ustedes. Y esto me lleva a...

 **-Nuevos proyectos**

1\. Terminar la traducción del último one-shot hasta el momento de **_A Pocket of Drabbles_**. Supongo que lo subiré la próxima semana o así, la verdad no estoy segura. Creo que a todos ya los harté dando largas y no cumpliendo (como con mis fics LMAO) pero no estoy muy motivada porque aunque me gusta mucho la película en que está basado ( _Tangled_ ) la historia no fue muy de mi agrado D: Pero se lo debo a todos los que están esperando por ella.

2\. Lo siguiente serán tres historias conclusivas de SilverShine. Las elegidas son **Tender Loving Care** (pasará a llamarse 'Cuidados amorosos' porque 'Cuidados amorosos y cariñosos' es demasiado largo y moñas y bueno, siento que 'amorosos' juega más con el doble sentido), **III The Empress** (La Emperatriz) y aún no me decido entre **Three Blossoms** (Tres florecimientos) y **Anti-Ramen** (este último es KakaYama pero soy basura y también amo el ship LOL). Luego de eso, viene una historia más o menos larga: **Duty Before Honor** y debo apurarme porque en febrero regreso a la escuela.

3\. Mis fics (D:) Ya sé que ya nadie tiene fe en mí, pero al fin me han mandado comentarios sobre uno (yey) de los tres fics en que estoy trabajando. Y estoy pensando en que subiré una parte para presionarme a terminarlos.

Como siempre, si alguien tiene algún fic que quiera recomendar o quiera una traducción, déjenlos acá y ya veré qué puedo hacer.

 **-Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **tifakxt:** ¡Hola! Pensé que al final si habías terminado antes de leer el fic, pero me alegra mucho que hayas decidido esperar. Este capítulo más o menos fue más claro con lo que Kakashi sentía y vivió durante su viaje. Según tengo entendido, SilverShine se dio un parón durante esta historia (porque empezó a escribir House of Crows), así que le costó escribir algo en esta y además, tenía planeado que The Window no durara tanto. Como menciona en las notas del principio, intentó que este capítulo cerrara la mayoría de los cabos sueltos y lo hace, sólo que se dejó las impresiones de Kakashi en su mayoría, aunque lo que escribe creo que es bastante claro y está centrado. Mientras que el capítulo anterior era para mostrarnos el crecimiento de Sakura y la forma en que habían 'terminado' las cosas para ella sin Kakashi, éste es para demostrar que Kakashi también tuvo un avance significativo y reflexionó lo que Sakura es para él.

Respecto a las historias en español, creo que ya me hice una mañosa y prefiero leer en inglés. Quizá se deba a que ya conozco a nivel más personal a las autoras (especialmente a las chicas de tumblr y que estamos en el grupo). Sin embargo, insisto, si hay alguna historia en español que quieran recomendar, siempre puedo darle la oportunidad.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a la historia y por los ánimos hacia mi persona. Espero que los proyectos venideros sean de tu agrado :) Te mando un abrazo.

 **Isa:** ¡Hola, hola! No te preocupes por no haberte pasado, si lo ves por el lado bueno, has tenido el chance de leerte los capítulos seguidos y no tener que esperar tanto. Oh, sabes, me dejó pensando un rato tu comentario sobre que no leías tanto lemon... Bueno, supongo que es porque cuando es mucho como que pierde su sentido, ¿No? Y aquí, aunque el sexo en un principio era el eje que estaba moviendo la historia, terminó pasando a segundo plano y nos centramos en otras cosas. Creo que eso es uno de los puntos fuertes de la historia y además, a favor de Silver puedo decir que varios autores recomiendan que a menos que sea necesario para el avance de la historia, no debes meter escenas sexuales porque se sienten como algo metido a calzador. En fin...

Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, estoy feliz de que pienses todas esas cosas del trabajo que estoy haciendo. Espero que puedas seguir en las siguientes historias porque creo que al menos habrá un par que te gustarán. Te mando un abrazo y en serio, en serio ¡Muchas gracias por todos los elogios!

Y **Lizzie, Wineny, Lilith, Evelyn, savka y Askarsha** , les debo respuesta a sus reviews, pero como siempre me hice líos con los tiempos. Disculpen de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por animarse a dejar sus opiniones del fic, espero mañana responderlos todos.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir religiosamente la historia y por el apoyo que mostraron durante estos 5 meses que tardé en traducirla. También por sus alertas, favoritos y obviamente por sus comentarios y por el aprecio que le han dado a mi trabajo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
